<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inquisitor's Heart by Namiira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601546">The Inquisitor's Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira'>Namiira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halla's Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childbirth, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, Exile, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infant Death, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Miscarriage, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent Cullen Rutherford, Parent Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Parenthood, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Sex, Protective Cullen Rutherford, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiatria is sent out into the forest by her Keeper to find healing herbs for injured hunters that have recently fought with local Shemlen. As she is in the forest she is not aware that she is being followed...</p><p> </p><p>NOTE: This is the very first story I ever wrote and to be honest it's still growing. If you want to see and know all my inspiration, my ideas come from. It is this story and it alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halla's Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Innocence Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Elven language translation:</p><p> </p><p>Ma nuvenin - As you wish</p><p> </p><p>Da'len- little one</p><p> </p><p>Shemlen- Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.</p><p> </p><p>Asha- woman</p><p> </p><p>Ar tu na'lin Emma mi- I will see your blood on my blade </p><p> </p><p>Venavis- Stop</p><p> </p><p>Elven Song to Falon'Din</p><p>“ Vhen unshivas es’var sal’shiralen su Falon’Din</p><p>Ehn venir banal ra harel</p><p>Ehnas banal’rasen is</p><p>Ehnas dhruathe sulen</p><p>Ehnas din’shathen emath ish</p><p>Mavar aron era’vun</p><p>Lethanavir, raj’varithelan, ea el’ghi’lan</p><p>Ove tel’run alas’enala, i tel’syl tarasylen ”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Translation:</p><p> </p><p>The People swore their lives to Falon'Din</p><p>Who mastered the dark that lies.</p><p>Whose shadows hunger</p><p>Whose faithful sing</p><p>Whose wings of death surround him</p><p>Thick as night.</p><p>Lethanavir, master-scryer, be our guide,</p><p>Through shapeless worlds and airless skies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan walked amongst her clan. She was looking for someone it was not quite dawn. They clan was at the edge of the woods, he Aravels and Halla surrounded the camp. They were in the Free Marches still near the Planasene Forest. She planned to move them on soon, the human in a village nearby where becoming bothersome. Finally she found what she was looking for, she knelt down, and by a small camp fire was a woman. She had long black raven hair. It went down to her waist. She had it in a braid. Her back was facing the keeper her face, facing the fire. Her right arm supporting her head as she slept. Her body was covered in leather clothes. Next to her was a mage’s staff that signaled to the others she was Deshanna’s first.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna touched the girl’s shoulder, “Tiatria! Tiatria wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stirred after few moments, she turned over to look at the Keeper, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked into Tiatria’s deep blue eyes, Tiatria had the Vallaslin of Ghilan’nain on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to go into the woods for Elfroot and Blood Lotus. I must stay with our hunters who were wounded from the last battle with the Shemlen. “</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the woods, she didn’t like the look of them, and she grabbed her staff. She stood up “Ma nuvenin Keeper, but isn’t it dangerous with the human village so close?”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at her with concern in her eyes “Da’len, I must stay and watch after the wounded hunters. I’ve chosen this time of day because it’s dark and we can see where the Shems cannot. You’re safer now then any at any other time and the herbs are at their fuller strength. If our hunters are to have a better chance of recovery now is the time. Please go and be careful!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, she put her staff on her back and walked softly into the forest. She used her Elven eyes to see which ways the leaves had fallen so not to make any noise. She had a small satchel she had brought with her that had a strap to collect the herbs in. After a while she started to feel uneasy animals seemed quiet or scattered. The Elfroot was easy enough to find but Tiatria knew she was going to have to go to the river bank to find the Blood Lotus. She started to hear tiny twig snaps in the distance, she turned around but saw nothing. She turned back and walked further into the forest. At some point she gently took her staff from her back to softly illuminate the Blood Lotus’ pollen so it would be easier to find. She started to see the red pollen in the air. </p><p> </p><p>As she collected the herbs Tiatria started to hear the sweet sound of a flute fill the air. The moment she heard it a smile embraced her lips, as she now knew who had been following her. "Tahl’rail, I know your there."</p><p> </p><p>An elven man jumped down from the trees, he was a duel wielding archer who had a face that was strong and chiseled, and pouty lips. Layers of dark hair scooped up into a ponytail that went down to his shoulder blades,  with pieces of hair in front of deep stormy grey eyes that had looked at Tiatria with love. The Vallaslin was of Tiatria’s clan, Ghilan’nain. </p><p> </p><p>"Come to stalk me have you?" she questioned in jest a she picked the last of the herbs and put them in her pouch. Tahl'rail watched as his love stood up and turned to face him. The two walked to each other and within seconds were kissing each other with passion. Once their lips parted, Tahl'rail held Tiatria's jaw, his thumb caressing her left cheek. "I know their are Shems about, I wanted to watch over you." </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed as the thought of someone watching over was very sweet, the two had known each other since childhood and were rarely apart. Tahl'rail once again snatched his love's lips as they fell into the thick lush foliage of the forest floor. Tiatria felt Tahl'rail's right hand gently caress the left side of her body, causing her to giggle since she was ticklish. Tahl'rail looked into his love's sapphire blue eyes, they always calmed him since he was known to have a hot temper. </p><p> </p><p>Tahl'rail used his right hand to palm Tiatria's left breast as he kissed and nipped at her neckline. Tiatria pushed Tahl'rail back so she could look at him. "You have to wait for our wedding night, you promised!" she giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Tahl'rail gave a growl as he shook his head kissing Tiatria between words. "I...can't...wait...that...long." Tiatria pushed Tahl'rail back again to look at him. "You can't wait for tomorrow?" In all honesty Tahl'rail wanted Tiatria the moment they both became of age, however Tiatria wanted to take things slow and see if they would work out as a couple. They'd always been childhood friends but that was totally different than lovers. Last Satinalia Tahl'rail had offically asked Tiatria to become his betrothed and gave her an iron bark bracelet he had made. He had carved Ma're bellanaris in Ma vhenan onto the outer ring which meant: Your forever in my heart. Tiatria had her love promise her that they'd wait till their wedding night to give themselves to each other; make it more special. </p><p> </p><p>Tahl'rail was one of the strongest hunters that the clan had and loved to show off his skills to Tiatria as often as possible by bringing the biggest kills back. He'd always be stubborn, fool hardy, but in the end he was always kind, eager to please and when no one saw very loving. The other male hunters teased Thal'rail mercilessly about being with Tiatria. She was very diligent in her tasks, hard working, and occasionally shy. No one in the clan thought of the two as a match, all except the Keeper. She could see they brought the best of of each other.  As the clan's first Tiatria was next in line to lead the clan so they were both determined to make their clan flourish. </p><p> </p><p>As the two began to kiss once more, pollen filled the air as the morning sun's light broke through the trees. Tiatria's right hand held the back of Tahl'rail's head as he pressed his muscle harden body into Tiatria. The wind softly rustled the trees leaves, Tahl'rail lifted his head as his ears twitched. He had caught the faint sound of brush and wood snaps. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Tahl'rail felt someone pull his hair, forcing him off of Tiatria as she was snatched by a Shemlen man, "TAHL'RAIL!!! she screamed in a panic. Tahl'rail felt himself being held back. One Shemlen had hold of his pony tail as the other held onto his right arm. Another held his left arm and his next. <br/><br/></p><p>"Well, well what do we have here?" laughed one who had a nasty look about him, he had short black hair and a beard. Their was sharp blow to the back of Tahl'rail's head, all went dark. </p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Tahl'rail woke up with his head in severe pain. When his eyes focused he could see he was tied against a tree. She noticed his arms were above his head. He was horrified to see Tiatria on the ground, her hands tied above her head to a short stake.</p><p> </p><p>The bearded man was squatting over Tiatria, her jaw in his left hand. “Ah you’re up!” Tahl'rail snapped "LET HER GO SHEMLEN FILTH!" </p><p> </p><p>The man gave a low chuckle as he slapped Tiatria hard across the mouth, "You she keep him in line Pretty! A mouth like that can get you in trouble."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the men, they were tall. The bearded man held her staff showing it to her and broke it over his knee.</p><p> </p><p>He threw the pieces aside, “We’ve been watching you pretty, your friend too!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave them a nasty look, “What do you want from us? We don’t want to bother you!”</p><p> </p><p>The harsh man kicked her legs open, suddenly they both knew. Tiatria started to struggle trying to form fire from her fingers to burn her ropes. Tahl'rail fought his own ropes, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HARM HER!" he roared. The veins in Tahl'rail's neck and head threatened to burst. A stick hit Tiatria upside the head, she looked at the man dazed. The man held a four inch thick, five foot long stick. Another man with brown hair, clean shaved punched Tahl'rail knocking the wind out of him causing him to gasp for air. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to try any of that magic shit or we’ll beat the crap of you or cut your hands off! Do <em>you </em>understand?” The bearded man threatened. The Man walked up to her, kneeling down in between her legs. He ripped off her pants only showing Tiatria’s undergarment. The other two men walked up, their eyes lit up. Tiatria screamed trying to loosen her bindings.</p><p> </p><p>The man grabbed Tiatria by the jaw forcing her to look at him.“This is for our amusement only.” Tahl'rail looked upward as he finally was able to get air into his lungs, the bearded man looked at the elf with snide smile on his lips. You're a lucky man to have something so pretty." Tahl'rail's eyes burned with rage as he struggled to break his ropes. He started to become more panicked as the man turned his attention back onto Tiatria. With the men's attention elsewhere, Tahl'rail took a small knife out of  his right brace as with the fingers of his left hand. He then used his fingers to position the blade and start to cut the ropes. He was going to make very sure the each of this men were going to die painfully. Especially the one hovering over Tiatria, he was going to cut off his cock and feed it to him before the day was done. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lurched her head out his grip, he slapped her hard. He then ripped her top off too, she struggle screaming, shrieking. The two men drew closer to her. The man grabbed her by the throat and forced her legs to open wider. He ripped off her undergarment, and adjusted himself to her. She cried as she struggled, the man used his free arm to grab her thigh and squeezed. She shrieked he had pressed a pressure point forcing her to stop struggling. Her legs and body began to shake uncontrollably. He slapped her as he slammed himself into her causing her to cry out so loud birds scattered.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked down laughing, “You’re bleeding!" the man realized what he had, "Blood and you’re so tight!”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the others and laughed, “We have a virgin here boys I can barely move!” </p><p> </p><p>The bearded man looked at Tahl'rail, "I guess you didn't have something so pretty! Didn't have the cock for it?" Tahl'rail, struggled to move his wrists to force the ropes to give.  "AR TU NA'LIN EMMA MI!" Tahl'rail vowed.</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed at Tiatria spitting at her, he thrust his hips forward hard, making Tiatria shriek. The pain was horrible. Tiatra thought she was going to split in half from it. He thrusted hard forcing himself deep inside her, Tiatria felt like he was going to reach the backs of her teeth. Tiatria screamed in pain as the first man squeezed and bit at her breasts so hard it left marks. After a while she lost consciousness from the pain.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment the ropes snapped from Tahl'rail's wrists and he lunged at the bearded man. The third man with blonde hair grabbed him causing Tahl'rail to swirl around and stabbed the man in the next, hitting the jugular. The other had grabbed one of Tahl'rail's swords and lunged at the elf. Tahl'rail was fast, grease lightning fast. He punched the man in the face, breaking his nose in severally. In an instant he was in the trees, his body low as he squatted onto the branch. Several more men came running after hearing the screams, Tahl'rail realized they were the men who were loggers, they had a camp by the river. </p><p> </p><p>Tahl'rail was swift on the branches, he was jumped onto one man's shoulders and slit his throat before he jumped back up into the trees. One man looked for him in the tree line, not noticing Tahl'rail was right behind him. He had slinked down the tree and rose up behind him. His eyes were cold, calculating. In a flash the man had his throat slit and dropped to his knees. </p><p> </p><p>Tears poured down Tiatria cheeks as the bearded man kept violating her in her sleep and she continued to feel the pain. Even now as Tiatria was unconscious she still felt that pain no matter what. As the bastard looked at her tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. He made very sure Tahl'rail could still see what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Tahl'rail's flashed as his lips snarled, he heard another running for him with an axe in hand as ran. The elf without moving thrust his dagger backward and into the man's chest. The man dropped to his knees as he gasped for air. Tahl'rail yanked the dagger out as the man fell dead. Before he could jump back into the treetops, ropes flew over Tahl'rail. Tahl'rail was able to cut one off of him before several more flew over him. Another man came running with  stick striking Tahl'rail in the head, forcing him to his knees. Another man took Tahl'rail's dagger from him and threw it over to the bearded man.</p><p> </p><p>The bearded man sliced at Tiatria's breasts with Tahl'rail's dagger as he laughed. Several other men began masturbating over Tiatria’s body and coming all over her as the man kept slamming himself into her. Tiatria could hear the men laughing, they thought this was funny. Tahl'rail kept fighting the ropes. He wasn't going to let this continue, he refused to.</p><p> </p><p>When he was done he groaned and slowly pulled out. He looked down seeing all the blood on his penis and coming out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“That was fantastic! Virginal pussy is the best! You guys have to try it!” He walked over to Tahl'rail and knelt down, "What are we going to do with you?"</p><p> </p><p>One of the other men crawled over undoing his pants. He slapped Tiatria hard waking her up, when her eyes started to focus; he penetrated her. Tiatria screamed from the pain. The man leaned forward having her legs go over his shoulders. This allowed him go in deeper as he thrust himself in deeper. He slammed in harder and harder causing Tiatria to shriek in horrible pain until he came.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wrists were bleeding from the bindings cutting into her flesh. They had tied her bindings too tight. Tahl'rail fought the ropes as the bearded man stood up and grabbed an axe. "We're going to teach you manners knife ear!" Tahl'rail gave a defiant look as the man grabbed him by the pony tail and in one swift motion cut the elf's hair off. Tahl'rail's hair fell to his shoulders as he didn't seem to care. </p><p> </p><p>The other man shuttered with aftershocks as came, Tiatria could only sob as her legs shook from the aching pain. The man pulled out laughing seeing the blood on his dick. A third man nodded at the second. He grabbed Tiatria by the hair forcing her to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“My wife can’t know of this! I can’t afford to be seen with virginal blood on my cock!" The bearded man held Tahl'rail's head up as held onto his hair. He wanted the elf to see ever moment of the she elf's pain.</p><p> </p><p>The man walked over to Tiatria and dropped to his knees. He put two fingers inside of her and then took them looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Still too much blood.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was tired and didn’t know what he was talking about. He lowered his pants revealing his hard dick. He forced Tiatria’s hips up till dick was close to another hole. Tiatria’s eyes flashed with panic and she kicked to him in the face. Tahl'rail fought to get out of his bindings, as third man punched Tiatria in the face several times till she stopped fighting and her face was bloody. Tears poured down her face as she knew she couldn’t fight him.</p><p> </p><p>"Venavis!" Tahl'rail screamed, "VENAVIS!" </p><p> </p><p>The Shemlen who  forced his way inside of Tiatria, forced her to cry out in pain as the burn and the stretching threatening to overtake her. Tiatria sobbed as he moved hardily and fast. His hands dug into her hips as he slammed her. The other men laughed as they watched. The bearded man knelt down as Tahl'rail's eyes never stopped looking at his love. Even bruised, battered and humiliated, he still loved her. These vial men had taken her physical innocence but he in the end would be the one who would take her spiritual innocence in this. He'd have the last laugh, suddenly Tahl'rail's eyes became vacant as his throat had been slit and his body dropped into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could feel the man over her scrape his teeth against his neck and down to her breasts. His hands forced Tiatria’s legs back to her chest as he slammed into her. Tiatria just screamed begging for him to stop! The man showed no sign of tiring and Tiatria just let her mind leave her body. When he was done he slid out of her, she felt herself lose control of bowels. She couldn’t help it from all the abuse she just took.</p><p> </p><p>All three laughed at her throwing food at her. They each took their turn in humiliating her more by groping and fondling her more. Tiatria looked above her head. Her fingers moved around the bindings, the binding cutting in deeper. Tiatria wept as she looked over and saw Tahl'rail lifeless body. His eyes were empty but she never wavered in keeping her eyes on him the whole time. </p><p> </p><p>Over many hours each man took their turn. They beat her, humiliated her more after they were done from being exhausted the men looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>One man left, “The wife will be missing me”</p><p> </p><p>The Harsh bearded man and  another man stayed behind.</p><p> </p><p>They just looked at Tiatria the harsh man walked over to her, Tiatria began to shake thinking it was coming again. She was bloody, and dirty. Tears poured down Tiatria’s face. He used his right hand to touch the side of her face. Tiatria turned away from, he grabbed her face.</p><p> </p><p>He forced Tiatria to look at him, “Have you ever wondered what it was like to be human?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with rage, “I would never want to be one of you! I’m proud to be Elvhen!” Tiatria then spit on him.</p><p> </p><p>He slapped her hard, he looked at one of his friend, “Murph get over here NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>The man ran over, “Hold her head!”</p><p> </p><p>The man did what he was ordered to do forcing Tiatria head still. Tiatria tried to struggle but it was not use, the harsh man took a knife out of his boot. He grabbed the top of her right ear and started to cut into it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s index finger flickered. The man holding her head didn’t notice, for he was sitting on her arms and her hands were behind him. Tiatria screamed from the pain, tears poured down her face. When he was done he showed six inches of her ear in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you are only half elf, bitch! Now I have something to remember you by!”</p><p> </p><p>The other guy let go of her head, causing Tiatria to slam to the ground. He took the knife from the harsh man.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see that! You’re not the only one who gets a souvenir!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s head slowly lulled from side to side she moaned as if in a delirium. “Help me Elgar'nan! Give me your strength!”</p><p> </p><p>The men laughed at Tiatria as the man on top of her molested her face with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Elgar'nan? Who’s that? One of your heathen gods?” he mocked.</p><p> </p><p>The man grabbed Tiatria’s hair and started cutting. It came off at her shoulders, Tiatria screamed it was all she could do. Tiatria’s head fell back, the light leaving her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks gorgeous, we’ll always remember you as our gorgeous prize!” The world around her then went black.</p><p> </p><p>                 *******************************************************************</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> Tiatria heard stirrings of the forest, animals nuzzled her and licked her wounds. She didn’t know how long she had been laying there exposed, battered, dirty, blooded, and bruised. She'd go in and out of consciousness she didn't know how long she'd lay there, days she guessed. At one point she started to hear footsteps coming her way; had they come back? Where they going to finish her off, end it? She started to pray Falon’Din to help guide her to death.</p><p> </p><p>“THERE SHE IS! I FOUND THEM BOTH!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard running footsteps and familiar voices. She hadn’t the strength open her eyes, she felt some touch the top of her head. “You’re safe Da’len! By the Creators what did they do to her? Someone give me something to cover her! We aren’t taking her back exposed like this!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt someone free her hands from her binds, “Her wrists are bleeding, they bound her so tight! Gods! What did they do to Tahl'rail's body?” Tiatria lost consciousness again when she felt someone cover here and gently lift her. It was a small group of the clan’s hunters they had been hunting for her for three days.</p><p> </p><p>Keeper Deshanna along with the elven hunters would have had the whole forest stripped and searched for Tiatria and Tahl'rail. Before the search party left Keeper Deshanna told the hunters to shed no blood unless attacked first. The Hunters came out of the woods a male hunter holding Tiatria in his arms Deshanna ran up to them seeing Tiatria in one of the hunter’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna checked Tiatria’s eyes looking at her face, “They brutalized her.” the hunter told her. Deshanna didn’t look at him, “Get her in my Aravel, I will she is attended to and her wounds checked.” Deshanna heard horrible shrieks as she looked back and saw Tahl'rail's body was brought into the camp.</p><p> </p><p>The Hunter looked at Tiatria with rage in his eyes, “This should not be allow to stand! We should.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna silenced him, “We will do nothing, there has been enough death!”</p><p> </p><p>Tahl’rail looked at his Keeper with rage, “You didn’t see the state they left Tiatria in or Tahl'rail's for that matter!” he moved Tiatria’s head revealing her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna stroked Tiatria’s head, “My answer remains the same Da’len. No one is to retaliate! Everyone stays here and you are to guard the camp. Now take her to my Aravel!”</p><p> </p><p>The young hunter looked at his Keeper with fierce anger in his eyes, “You should have sent me with her! I could have protected her!”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna lovingly touched the top of Tiatria’s head with tears in her eyes, “I needed you here to help me protect our people. If I could have sent you sent you I would have Da’len.”</p><p> </p><p>The warrior did what he was told and walked into his Keeper’s Aravel. He gently laid Tiatria on the bed and smiled. Tah’rail’s eyes filled with tears as he looked at his love slowly, her face bloodied, beaten, bruised. Her wrists were badly lacerated as they wound’s went to the bone.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside Deshanna pulled back the blanket he’d covered Tiatria and saw her clothes ripped to shreds, her breasts were cut, dirt and debris everywhere as she looked at Tiatria's legs. Her pants were ripped apart as the blood had dried everywhere on her inner thighs. Deshanna poured some water from a skin flask into a bowl of water. "My poor child, what did they do to you."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt someone tending to her wounds on her wrists. Her eyes fluttered open, she saw Deshanna wrapping her wrists with Elfroot bandage.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna smiled at Tiatria, “Rest Da’len you’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just sobbed, the horrible memories still fresh. “Tahl'rail is dead, I watched as the life left his eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna smiled at Tiatria as she softly hushed her, “What happened wasn’t your fault, if anyone’s it was mine Da’len.” tears filled Deshanna eyes, “I’m sorry for what was done to you and Tahl'rail.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna hung her head in shame, “I’m sorry, I hope you can oneday forgive me.” Tiatria softly took her Keeper’s hand, Deshanna gave a gentle smile. “I’ve done my best to heal your ear and to heal what they’ve done to you in other places.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears poured Tiatria’s face, “The pain was horrible. I never knew that pain could exist!” Tiatria struggled to look at her Keeper, “They didn’t care, they just took their turn and made Tahl'rail watch.        ”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna held Tiatria’s hand, “This is why I tell all our Asha to be bonded before taking the next step. For the Asha of the Elvhan Da’len the pain can be immeasurable. That is why we must choose our mates wisely, to give our minds, our souls but our bodies which is the most painful part.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sobbed, “Tahl’rail saw my body being broken, and fought and killed several of the Shemlen trying to free me.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna quietly hushed Tiatria, “You need to get rest Da’len. We are going to be moving soon, I have ordered the clan to ready the Halla. We will not encounter the humans. As for Tahl’rail we will see that his body is properly attended too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly but surely fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna left the Aravel she looked around seeing Tahl’rail's body, he'd been laid down gently on a cot. Deshanna knelt down softly stroked his head. She held onto his left hand as softly hummed. </p><p> </p><p>"Tel'enara bellana bana'vhenadahl,</p><p>Sethen'a ir san'shiral, mala tel'halani</p><p>Ir sa'vir te'suledin var bana'vallaslin,</p><p>Vora'nadas san banal'him emma abel revas.</p><p>Ir tela'ena glandival, vir amin tel'hanin.</p><p>Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am'tela'elvahen."</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna heard screams of another Asha, young female elf ran up to Tahl'rail's body and threw herself upon him. She had long black hair and grey eyes, pale skin and her hair was up in a ponytail. It was Esticael, Tahl'rail's little sister. Esticael looked at her brother holding the sides of his face. "My brother! What did the Shemlen do to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna put her right hand on Esticael's back, "He's with Falon'Din my child, he is with the gods." Esticael could only scream as the tears poured down her cheeks. Deshanna then looked at the others with tears in her eyes. “We will give him funeral rites and then move the clan."</p><p> </p><p>Esticael nodded as she looked at her Keeper, “Ma nuvenin Keeper! What about Tiatria? She should”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna shook her head, “No, not right now, she needs her rest. We will let her know when she’s recovered enough.”</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria woke up feeling the Aravel, she was moving, they were moving. She looked around seeing that the Keeper was in the Aravel with her. “You awake Da’len!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, "Where are we?” she questioned. Deshanna sighed as she poured a cup of water, giving it to Tiatria. "We are in Ferelden, we crossed the sea a few days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked surprised, “How long have I been asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at her with saddened eyes, “A little more than a week, you needed the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her Keeper “Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at Tiatria, “The Mages and Templars have been warring for some time Da’len. They have a woman called ‘The Divine’. She wants to make peace and I wish to find out how this will affect us.”</p><p> </p><p>The Aravel stopped and Deshanna got out. Everyone got the new camp set up and the Halla spread out. Tiatria got out of the Aravel needing to stretch her legs. She went to her clan’s tradesman and got a new staff.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at a Esticael who was tending a fire, “Esticael, what happened to Tahl’rail's body?”</p><p> </p><p>Esticael had sad eyes, “I’ll answer that!” Tiatria turned around seeing the Keeper.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at Esticael, “You can go Da’len” Esticael nodded and left.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her Keeper, “What did you do with him?” Deshanna looked at her first with tears in her eyes; Tiatria shook her head “No, you didn't?” Tiatria looked at her Keeper with angry eyes, "With out me?"</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna tried to summon the words, “We honored his body and morned him over night, as it proper.” Tiatria fell to her feet sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna knelt down touching her shoulder, to which Tiatria shrugged it off.  Deshanna understood her anger and helped Tiatria to her feet, “Listen to me Da’len, I’m sending you to this meeting between the Templars and the Mages.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked shocked. You are sending me away?”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna got scared she knew she sent the wrong message. “NO Da’len! I need you to spy on this meeting to report back on what this means for us! I know you need to mourn Tahl'rail properly and I know this time will give you that. You must go to the Frostback mountains and to a place called: The Temple of Sacred Ashes.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna hugged Tiatria tightly, “You are precious to me beyond words but you must do this for the clan.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna kissed Tiatria’s forehead before she left her. Tiatria grabbed somethings to prepare for her journey. She changed her clothes to a mercenary outfit to disguise herself and packed a bag. She then left when it was dark so few would miss her.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few days to get to the outskirts of the Korcari Wilds and start to see the terrain of the mountains. Before leaving the wilds, Tiatria made a small fire. She began to sing as the funeral fire burned. Tears poured as she sang a funeral song.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Vhen unshivas es’var sal’shiralen su Falon’Din</em></p><p>
  <em>Ehn venir banal ra harel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ehnas banal’rasen is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ehnas dhruathe sulen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ehnas din’shathen emath ish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mavar aron era’vun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lethanavir, raj’varithelan, ea el’ghi’lan</em>
</p><p><em>Ove tel’run alas’enala, i tel’syl tarasylen</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The song filled the air of the forest causing the animals come out to listen. They never heard such sadness before. Tiatria had her arms crossed around her chest as she rocked back and forth. She sang to the god Falon’Din the god of death. She prayed Falon’Din would guide her love to the beyond and be at peace.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria let all the pain and sadness that the one who she was supposed to marry died for her. Tahl’rail tried to avenge her honor and he was murdered for it. Tiatria didn’t know if she was ever going to be able to let this go or heal from this. She slowly took off a wooden bracelet that was obviously carved with love off her wrist. She took it into both hands, it was made from Ironbark and elven runes were carved all along the bracelet.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lovingly touched the wood. Tahl’rail had made for her as a promise of their engagement. She couldn’t help but sob for Tahl’rail. Tiatria looked at the fire as she tossed the bracelet into the fire. She couldn’t bear to still have something that he had given her after what had happened to him. The pain, the shame, it was all too much for her. For Tiatria it was a way to let him go in peace. As Tiatria wept she saw energy come from the fire, Tahl'rail's spirit came forth and stared at her for several minutes. In those moments she could see the love he had for her in his eyes. They gave gentle smiles to each other, and after a moment he slowly disappeared into the snowfall.</p><p> </p><p>When it completely burned Tiatria extinguished the fire and moved onto the mountains and her task. Remembering the man she once loved.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few weeks to find the temple, Tiatria followed the birds and the snow paths. The smell of the crisp air let her know which way to go. It was early morning when she arrived to where there was an encampment. She could see the temple in the distance. Humans walked around the wood lands when she arrived. Tiatria hid in the trees, she had never seen so many Shemlen in one place before. She saw hooded mages and fully armored Templars walking to the Temple. She followed them, curious to see where they were going and to find an unguarded entrance. Tiatria also saw regular soldiers too, she wondered what part they played.</p><p> </p><p><em>Were they to guard the Mages? The Templars? Or the people? </em>Tiatria wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed Dwarves, Qunari mercenaries everywhere so if she wanted to walk around she could have; still she didn’t trust it. She found meager supply lines for food and materials. She also saw a group of Clerics, Sisters, Mothers and other representatives’ of the Chantry were also entering the Temple. Some staid in the camps a good chunk went into the Temple. Tiatria knew that the time was coming and soon; she followed the masses into the Temple. Suddenly BOOM! A green light filled the air and a massive explosion blowing the magnificent temple apart!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria opens her eyes to find herself somewhere she doesn't expect to be. She finds herself helped by woman who is covered in light. She awakes to find herself with a strange mark on her hand and in captivity. What is going to happen to her next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria didn’t know where she was, she was surrounded in a green mist and fog. She rose to her knees, the ground was hard with rock. She could barely see in anything around her except when she turned around. When she did she saw a bright light on top of a climbable rock face was a glowing female figure. The light was so bright that Tiatria rose her left arm to shield her eyes.  She slowly walked towards the glowing woman. She tried to figure out what was going on, as she started to walk up the cliff she heard squeals. Tiatria turned around to see giant spiders, several started to chase her up the cliff. She climbed for the glowing woman for as fast as she could. Tiatria climbed upwards on the rock face as it got steeper, she looked down which was a mistake. The spiders where catching up to her! When Tiatria finally reached the top and reached out for the glowing woman.She crawled to get closer, inching stretching her left arm and hand out for salvation.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Tiatria knew she was in the temple ruins; crawling on the floor inching her way along till she lost consciousness. The camp soldiers that Tiatria had seen earlier came running to her body, seeing green energy and a black mist come off her body. Their weapons were drawn as they looked around investigating the scene.  They didn’t know what to make of it really, they just looked at Tiatria confused. One bent over to check to see if she was even alive.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Tiatria woke up in a dungeon. It was dark and there were several soldiers around here with their swords out pointing at her. She was on her knees her hands shackled apart. She was still very groggy, she looked at the mark on her left hand. It flared up causing Tiatria to turn away in fear. Just then the dungeon door flew open; two figures stood in the door way. The guards put their swords away, the figures were both women. One had dark short hair and eyes. She had leather pants and had a chest plate that had an eye on it.  She had leather gloves on her hands. She carried a sword at the hip that was tied at her waist. The other woman had red hair, blue eyes her hair was covered with a hood and a chain link dress. She had leather gloves.</p><p> </p><p>They both circled her like vultures, Tiatria watched them both. The red haired woman approached her first she had a kinder face then the other one. Unfortunately it was the other me who spoke first she bent down on Tiatria’s left side.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now? The conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended is dead, except for you!” The woman pointed her finger at Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was in shock taken back by that many lives lost, “What do you mean by everyone is dead?”</p><p> </p><p>The harsh woman grabbed Tiatria’s shackles showing her flaring hand! Her nerves seemed to be on fire as the light and energy shot out. The woman forcibly dropped Tiatria’s hands on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried to find the words, “I...I can’t”</p><p> </p><p>The women circled her again, “What do you mean you can’t?”, barked the harsh woman demanding answers. Tiatria looked at them with fearful eyes. What were they going to do if they didn’t believe her, torture her?</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what that is or how that got there?” Tiatria explained. The harsh woman grabbed her, Tiatria was frightened.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's heart skipping several beats as, the harsh woman got in her face. “YOU’RE LYING!” The red hair woman grabbed the harsh woman forcing her to back up. “We need her Cassandra!”</p><p> </p><p>The red haired woman looked at Tiatria who looked scared beyond words at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it! All those people, dead.” The red haired woman looked at her “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked down for a moment trying to remember something anything to appease her captures.  “I remember running” She looked up at her captures, “Things were chasing me then, a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>The red headed woman looked puzzled, “A woman?” Tiatria continued seeing they seemed to be interested, “She reached out to me but then” Cassandra approached the redheaded woman escorting her out, “Go to the forward camp Leliana! I will take her to the rift” Leliana left leaving Cassandra with Tiatria alone.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra knelt down unlocking Tiatria’s shackles, Tiatria was now curious. “What did happen?” Cassandra bound Tiatria’s hands with rope.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra then helped Tiatria to her feet, “It will be easier if I show you.” Tiatria followed behind her wondering where she was being led.</p><p> </p><p>The dungeon led up to a bigger building, she followed Cassandra to two double doors. A guard opened them leading them to the outside. She could hear the cracks and pops coming from the sky. Energy beams of light seemed to pour out of the whole of the sky. Tiatria had never seen anything like it.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra spoke, “We call it the Breach!” Tiatria looked at Cassandra as she spoke, “A massive rift into the demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest.” Cassandra walked back to Tiatria, “All we caused by the explosion by the conclave.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her surprised, “An explosion can do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a nod, “This one did, unless we act the Breach may grow till it swallows the world.”</p><p> </p><p>The Breach flared and roared, quakes shook the earth. Tiatria’s mark forcing her to cry out in pain falling to her knees. She doubled over protecting her hand drawing it in close to her body.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra fell to one knee in front of her, “Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads and it <em>is</em> killing you! It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria questioned Cassandra, “You say it may be the key? To doing what?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Closing the Breach! Whether that’s something that is possible is something we’ll discover shortly. It is our only choice however and yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got angry, “YOU STILL THINK I DID THIS? TO MYSELF?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra just looked at her skeptical, “Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave her a grumpy look, “And if I’m not responsible?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra didn’t look impressed or moved, “Someone is and you are our only suspect! You wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria look a deep breath, “I understand.” She knew what they wanted of her, Tiatria wanted to get back to her clan. Tiatria knew that if she helped these people she could go home; this could end.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was surprised by Tiatria's answer, “Then?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “I will do what I can, for as long as I can, for as long as it takes.” Cassandra grabbed Tiatria by the shoulder and helped her rise to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra escorted Tiatria through the camp, Tiatria looked around seeing the humans leering at her. “They have decided your guilt. They <em>need</em> it!” The people of the Haven mourn our most holy Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry! The conclave was hers, it was a chance between Mages and Templars!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra escorted Tiatria through a small rocky channel that led to some outer gates. “She brought their leaders together, now they are dead.”</p><p> </p><p>A guard pushed open the gates as she listened as she was escorted, “We lash out, like the sky! We must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stopped Tiatria and pulled out a small knife. Tiatria had a small moment of panic as Cassandra turned around, “There will be a trial” Cassandra grabbed Tiatria’s bound hands, “I can promise no more” cutting Tiatria’s hands free, “Come, it is not far.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria rubbed her wrists, “Where are you taking me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked across a long bricked bridge. She was taking a moment to let everything to sink in. <em>Was all this truly happening?</em>  A hole in the sky, a more on her hand. She watched the humans that were on the bridge and there was another gate across it. How many gates were there?</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra grew impatient, “Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.”  Tiatria started crossing the bridge with Cassandra behind her. Cassandra yelled at the guards, “OPEN THE GATE! WE’RE GOING INTO THE VALLEY!”</p><p> </p><p>The gates opened and they passed through They climbed up an incline, soldiers running past them. They ran in fear of the demons landing from the breach. Tiatria couldn’t believe they were running towards it.</p><p> </p><p>Was this punishment from the creators? Were they punishing this world or her or their incredible sins? The human soldiers screamed for their Maker as they got closer. Green energy bombs landed by almost hitting them a few times. A quake rumbled the earth but also Tiatria’s mark flared causing Tiatria to fall to her ground. She cried out in severe pain as she held her hand with the other keeping it close to her body. Cassandra walked over to check on Tiatria she helped Tiatria to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria patting her shoulder, “The pulses are coming faster now.” She then walked off “The larger the breach grows the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They ran to another bridge and Tiatria’s mind started to get curious, “How did I survive the blast?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra trailed behind Tiatria, “They said you stepped out of a rift, the fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was relieved that she wasn’t crazy. Cassandra had heard reports of what had happened at the temple but did not share them to see if Tiatria’s story matched what she had heard. They started to cross to the next stone bridge, Tiatria look a moment to look as more energy bombs streamed down.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked up from behind, “Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and Cassandra started to run across the bridge when an energy ball from the Breach hit the bridge smashing it apart. They both fell upon the frozen river below. One energy ball hit onto the lake so hard it broke a hole into the lake. Green energy came up and a demon emerged from it. Cassandra drew her sword and attacked it. Another green light was emerging from under the lake a few feet from Tiatria’s feet. Tiatria knew what was coming, she looked around desperately looking for something to use as a weapon as she backed up. Tiatria saw a staff laying on a wooden crate of the left of her. She ran for it before the demon fully emerged from the lake. When it did she stood fully ready. When it was over Tiatria was over walked over to Cassandra who finished killing her demon. Tiatria looked around making sure there weren’t going to be any more surprises.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s over”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked over seeing Tiatria was armed, she walked over with her sword pointed at Tiatria. “Drop your weapon! NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stood guarded as she held onto her staff tight, “If you’re going to lead me through a demon infested valley, you’ll have to trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra wasn’t going to have it, “Give me one good reason to trust you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked right back at her, “Because my life is on the line!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra took a sigh, she knew Tiatria was right. “You’re right.” She pulled back her sword sheathing it. “You don’t need a staff but you should have one. I cannot protect you.” Cassandra walked towards the ice embankment that led upwards towards the valley. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.” Tiatria gave a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria is resolved in helping close the Breach. Along the way she meets two others who seek to close the Breach. Solas an apostate elf and Varric an smart mouth rogue dwarf. Together with the Seeker and Tiatria the get to the forward camp and resolve to get the ruins of the Temple. When they reach the Temple they find the all that remains. Can she close the Breach? Can she bring this nightmare to an end and go home?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven language translation:</p><p>Fen'Harel ma halam: Dread Wolf ends you</p><p>Shemlen: Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.</p><p>Da'len: little child, or "little one"</p><p>Ar lasa mala revas: I give you your freedom</p><p>Ma vhenan: My heart</p><p>Ma melava halani: You helped me</p><p>Ma serannas: My thanks (Thank you)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours of fighting demons led in the valley and following snowy embankments and the icy frozen river led them up a set of frozen stone stairs.</p><p> </p><p>They ran up them, “We’re getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!” Cassandra called out.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria did start to hear the fighting as Cassandra said, “Who’s fighting?” They got to the top of the stairs, they saw the battle taking place between demons and the soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>There seemed to be a green a crystal stuck in the air. Cassandra wanted to get down and help them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see soon! We must help them!”</p><p> </p><p>They jumped off a ledge and joined the battle. They helped fight off the demons. Tiatria noticed ice magic seemed to work best on the demons. An arrow bolt went through a demon’s skull as it died a ginger haired dwarf stood holding an impressive crossbow.</p><p> </p><p>A male elf grabbed Tiatria’s marked hand, “Quickly! Before anymore come through!”</p><p> </p><p>He forced Tiatria's hand up towards the rift which caused a beam to shoot from her hand till an explosion forced her back, it was closed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him confused, “What did you?” The elf looked at her “I did nothing, the credit it is yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him his was handsome, he was bald with hazel eyes with a hint of blue. He was tall and thin, he was just as tall as a human man. His face was kind it was nice to see another of the Elvhan even in this mess.</p><p> </p><p>He had on a sleeveless wool coat a long sleeve shirt and pants. He had a simple rope necklace with a wolf jaw tied to the end of it. He had on elven boots with the feet toes cut out. He wore a traveling pack and she could sense the energy of magic around him which told Tiatria he was a mage.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her hand then at him, “At least this mark is good for something.”</p><p> </p><p>The male elf looked at her, “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky has also placed that mark upon your hand.” Tiatria looked at her mark, “I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts in the Breach’s wake and it seems I was correct.” The elf looked at Tiatria shyly putting his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra approached him, “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”</p><p> </p><p>The elf nodded, “Possibly” the elf looked at Tiatria again with shy eyes holding his fingers tips. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Tiatria gave him a coy smile and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>The dwarf approached them, “Good to know.” He was fixing his gloves, “Here I thought we’d be in ass deep in demons forever!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned to look at him, he was rough scruffy dwarf. He had a ton of chest hair, it must have been a replacement for having no beard. He had stubble though. He had his hair partially tied back; it went to the back of his neck. He had a hunter’s coat on and a harness that kept his cross bow strapped to his back. He had a gold chain link necklace that had a gold hollow circle in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller, occasionally unwelcome tag along!” he then winked to Cassandra.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave Varric a look of extreme annoyance. Tiatria questioned him, “Are you with the Chantry or?”</p><p> </p><p>The elf laughed, “Was that a serious question?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked down, “Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Varric irritated, “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that’s no longer necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric gave Cassandra a sly smile, “Yet here I am! Lucky for you, considering current events!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could tell there was a story between the two, she didn’t know what it was. She wasn’t even sure wanted to know. Tiatria noticed Varric’s crossbow, “That’s a nice crossbow you have there.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head with delight looking at behind him. “Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Varric surprised, “You named your crossbow Bianca?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at her with a smile, “Of course and she’ll be great company in the valley.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra wouldn’t hear of it, “Absolutely not! You’re help was appreciated Varric but”</p><p> </p><p>Varric opened his arms, “Have you been to the valley lately Seeker? You’re soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me!” he gave her a smug smile, knowing he was right.</p><p> </p><p>The two had a slight stare off before Cassandra left giving off a frustrated noise. She hated it when Varric was right. The male elf approached Tiatria and Varric, “My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas blushed a little, Varric shook his head with a smile, he could clearly see Solas was taken by Tiatria's beauty. “He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Tiatria smiled at Solas touched he watched over her, this caused Solas to really start to blush. “You seem to know a great deal about it all.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra watched the two, “Like you Solas is and apostate” Solas looked at Cassandra, “Technically, all mages are now apostates Cassandra.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria, “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade. Far beyond any experience of any circle mage.”</p><p> </p><p>To Tiatria that was wonderful, her clan would love to learn from him; especially the Keeper. Learning of the beyond would bring such wisdom.</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled at Tiatria, “I came to offer whatever help I could with the Breach. If it is not closed we doomed regardless of origin.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “That’s a commendable attitude.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “Merely a sensible one, although sense seems to be in short supply right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Solas, “My name is Tiatria, pleased to meet you all.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled at Tiatria, “Magic Dancer, a beautiful name for a beautiful soul.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra felt like an ass, “I’m sorry I did not ask for your name sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas turned to Cassandra, “Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved is like any I’ve ever seen. You’re prisoner is a mage but I find it difficult for any mage to have any such power.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded, “Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas and Cassandra walked off, “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stood there watching the two walk off while Varric walked up from behind. “Well” she turned her head, "Bianca’s excited!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric then walked to join them, Tiatria walked down a flight of stairs leading towards the forward camp deeper into the valley. They ran onto frozen ice fighting the demons, eventually they made their way up a snow embankment with trees all around.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked around the dead bodies of demons, “I hope Leliana made it through all this!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at her, “She’s resourceful Seeker.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at them with his staff in hand, “We’ll see for ourselves in the forward camp. We’re almost there.” When everyone was sure the demons were all dead they continued up the till towards the forward camp.</p><p> </p><p>They ran up a flight of stairs which led to the forward camp. Tiatria was happy to see it, she was beginning to wonder how much farther it was. At the gates the soldiers were fighting more demons who had come from a rift.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s hand had flared, Cassandra got her sword at the ready. “ANOTHER RIFT!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas had his staff, “WE MUST SEAL IT QUICKLY!”</p><p> </p><p>The soldiers begged for help as the barely managed to keep the demons at bay. After the demons were dead Tiatria was able to seal the rift, when the rift disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra yelled out to the guards, “The rift is gone, open the gate!”</p><p> </p><p>The guards did as ordered, “RIGHT AWAY LADY CASSANDRA!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas took a sigh of relief, “We are clear for the moment."</p><p> </p><p>They headed toward the gate. They all walked towards the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done” Varric was impressed, “Whatever that thing is on your hand, its useful!”</p><p> </p><p>The gates opened revealing the camp to be on yet another bridge. She ran across it seeing Leliana with a man in high official Chantry robes. They seemed to be discussing something and they weren’t getting along. The man looked up from the table they were at.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, here they come!” Leliana moved from behind the desk to greet them all, “You made it!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana turned her head at the man, “Chancellor Roderick this is”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped Leliana unimpressed, “I know who she is!” He looked at Tiatria coldly, “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry” He pointed to Cassandra, “I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to panic, <em>how would executing her help anything, especially her?</em></p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was insulted, “YOU ORDER ME? You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick fired back, “And you’re a thug, but a thug that serves the Chantry!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana interrupted them both before it got ugly and she knew it would. “We served the most Holy, Chancellor” She then looked at Cassandra, “As you well know!” who in her view should’ve known better.  </p><p> </p><p>Roderick held up his hands, “Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t believe what she was hearing or rather what she wasn’t. “Isn’t closing the Breach the pressing issue?”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick exploded at her, pointing his finger at Tiatria, “YOU BROUGHT THIS ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes filled with tears, “I NEVER WANTED THIS! ANY OF THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO DIE OR TO BE YOUR PRISONER! I DIDN’T BRING THIS ON YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!” Solas put his hand on her shoulder as a single tear fell from her right eye.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave Roderick a dirty look, as Rodrick's look at Cassandra softened. “Call a retreat now Seeker, our position now is hopeless!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra wouldn’t accept it, “We can stop this now before it’s too late!” Roderick held up his hands looking unconvinced.</p><p> </p><p>“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Roderick determined, “We must reach the Temple it’s the quickest route!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana look at Cassandra, “But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction” She pointed to the mountain, “While we go through the mountains!” Tiatria looked at mountains as the snow fell.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra shook her head at Leliana, “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it too risky!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick looked at them, “Listen to me! Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the earth shook and the Breach roared in anger. Tiatria’s hand glowed fiercely as she struggled to hold onto it with her other hand. Everyone looked at Tiatria, Cassandra approached her. “How do you think we should proceed?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was shocked, not once this whole time since this started had anyone asked her about anything. Not her opinion, not her mental state, not if she was physically okay! She looked at Cassandra who at the very beginning threatened her to kill her and NOW was asking her, her opinion.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra with some insult in her face, “Now you are asking me what I think?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas understood her feelings, “You have the mark!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had enough, she wanted this to all end. She looked at the ruins were the Temple once stood and only the Breach remained. “I say we charge! I won’t survive long enough for your trial! Whatever happens, happens now!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra liked the sound of that! As everyone set out, Cassandra took Leliana aside, “Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley, EVERYONE!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick kept his head down but his mouth couldn’t remain shut, “On your head be the consequences Seeker!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone headed up the mountain, Varric looked back to make sure Solas was still behind him. They headed up to what remained of the Temple. Soldiers ran past, them getting read Tiatria around the bend seeing the Breach still had energy balls shooting from it.  Some of them hit a few soldiers killing them on impact. She and the other jumped off doorway ledge and into a lower like level seeing a group of soldiers who were already engaged in combat with a group of demons.</p><p> </p><p>There was a rift in the center of the battle. Tiatria knew she was going to have to close this one too. She was getting tired, the day way long.</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at the rift, “How many rifts are there?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas fought back some demons to the best of his ability. “WE MUST SEAL IT IF WE ARE TO GET PAST!”</p><p> </p><p>Once the demons were dead Tiatria was able to get to the rift and seal it. Solas approached her once he got a chance, “Sealed, like before! You are becoming quite proficient at this!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked up to them, “Let’s hope it works on the big one!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard a man’s voice, she turned around ,“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift well done!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra turned around looking at Tiatria and sighed, “Do not congratulate me Commander, this the Prisoner’s doing?”</p><p> </p><p>The Commander was a tall man pale skin, amber eyes, honey blonde with some wave to it. It was short with it combed back.  He had an unshaven face a day or two at least. He had a scare on his upper left lip, he wore soldier’s armor on his chest on and arms but leather gloves, boots and pants. He wore a coat that wrapped in the front in the front of it but seemed to have fur at the top of the collar of it like lion’s main. He was a very handsome man but she could see he had seen many battles, blood and cruelties of others.</p><p> </p><p>He approached Tiatria, “We lost a lot of people getting you here” as he got closer Tiatria felt her heart race and palms sweat, she backed up.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried to say something, “I can’t promise anything but I’ll try my best.”</p><p> </p><p>The Commander gave a nod, “That’s all we can ask”</p><p> </p><p>The Commander started to walk to Cassandra but Tiatria’s fear became too much and she fell on her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria fell backward onto her butt as she held out her right hand, “FEN’HAREL MA HALAM SHEMLEN! STAY BACK DON’T TOUCH ME!” She shot fireballs at the Commander which he was able reflect using his shield.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra drew her sword her shield up, “Has she gone mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas dropped his staff and ran to her “YOU WILL NOT HAVE ME LIKE THE OTHERS DID!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria threw another fire ball, “I CAN SEE YOU TEMPLAR! YOU MAY WEAR DIFFERENT ARMOR BUT MY KEEPER TAUGHT ME HOW TO SENSE YOU OUT!” The Commander now sensing danger for his life drew his sword.</p><p> </p><p>Solas got between Tiatria and the other two holding his hands up, “STOP! CAN’T YOU SEE? SHE’S BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH! LET ME HELP HER, IF YOU STRIKE HER DOWN WE HAVE NO MEANS OF CLOSING THE BREACH!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked up to them, “Put the swords down you two! Let Solas help the poor girl.”</p><p> </p><p>The two looked at Solas who looked at them, “Lower your weapons, please” Solas quietly begged.</p><p> </p><p>They did so slowly, Solas turned to her kneeling in front of her. Varric stood between Cassandra and the Commander. “She knew you were a Templar Curly, she’s no fool. She’s has a story that none of us know about and she feels threatened by you. Maybe you should tread lightly around her for now.” The Commander felt bad he startled her so badly.</p><p> </p><p>Solas released a calming energy around her, “Shhh…Da’len, Ar lasa mala revas Ira be las, ma vhenan.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt the energy washing over her. Her heart calmed the fire left her hands and the hatred left her eyes. Tiatria smiled at Solas with tears in her eyes, “Ma melava halani Ma serannas” Solas smiled back gently wiped her tears and helped her to her feet as she hugged him. In that moment, Tiatria suddenly felt safe as the warmth of Solas' body washed over her. Never again did Tiatria ever think she would ever feel such a feeling again...never. When her mind came back, she looked up at Solas who was still holding her face in his hands, gently. </p><p> </p><p>The Commander took a small step towards Tiatria, “My lady” He bowed with one hand in front of him one hand behind his back “I’m sorry if”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria retreated a step or two as she held onto Solas’ coat. Solas’ arms were gentle but firm in holding Tiatria. At the moment she felt safe, like she did when she was with Tahl'rail.</p><p> </p><p>The Commander looked up seeing Tiatria's fear again not wanting to agitate her again he stepped back and walked over Cassandra.</p><p> </p><p>He pointed down to the valley, “The way to Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” Cassandra looked at the others “Then we best move quickly, give us time Commander.”</p><p> </p><p>The Commander began to retreat with the others, “May the Maker watch over you, for all your sakes.” He then turned and left. He helped a wounded soldier walk as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Solas moved his arms to have Tiatria look at him, “Are you alright Da’len? Can you continue?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wiped her tears from her cheeks as she nodded. Solas bent down and picked up his staff as well as hers. Tiatria's delicate fingers touching his as she took her staff from him.  They pressed on till the saw a massive hole below them. They had no choice but to jump. As they jumped into the major part of the valley ruins, Tiatria looked around seeing the devastation.</p><p> </p><p> Solas looked around, “The Temple of Ashes.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked around seeing the corpses still frozen in death. Some bodies still burning, you could still see the screams on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s left of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw what was left of the entrance, Cassandra walked up to Tiatria. “That’s where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was horrified to look at the frozen bodies of the dead. Some were left screaming, clawing, and running to escape. It shot chills down her spine as she walked to the Temple’s entrance. They all headed to the entrance, rubble and corpses all around them.</p><p> </p><p>They got to the stairs, slowly turning the bend looking around seeing the frozen dead and fire. They stopped to see a massive rift in the center of the temple. Tiatria had never seen anything like it, she was dumbstruck. Huge green crystals seemed to be locked into the sky as the energy poured out of it; the massive whole was over head.</p><p> </p><p>Varric turned around looking at it, “The Breach is a long way up!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just stared at the rift as she approached. She looked into the sky looking at the massive Breach; <em>how was she going to tackle that thing? </em>Leliana and her people entered the temple from behind, she ran up to them, “You’re here! Thank the Maker!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned around, Cassandra approached her, “Leliana, have you’re mean take up positions around the temple.” Leliana nodded in agreement, she turned around and walked over to her men and gave them their orders.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just stared at the rift, Cassandra approached her. “This is your chance to end this! Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra unsure of herself, “I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that much less close it.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her shaking his head, “No, this rift was the first it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria and then looked around the temple, “Then let’s find a way down and be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around, what remained where a few guard railings and things that keep them from going to the very bottom of it. They were maybe twenty feet or so feet up. As they went up a small flight of stairs they heard a deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria found a way down through a small window skidding down and landing on her feet. Cassandra jumped down next, “What are we hearing?” Solas was next “At a guess, the person who created the Breach.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to where there was a broken pillar giving enough room to jump down to get down to the final level. Tiatria jumped down landing on one foot, she walked over to the rift with others behind her. Tiatria's hand flared responding to the energy to the rift.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at it, suddenly she heard an old woman’s voice cry out. “SOME ONE HELP ME!” Tiatria then heard her own voice, “WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria who’s mark was still flaring, “That was your voice, most holy called out to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the rift flared showing a blinding light, everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed a shadowy figure with red eyes and claws held an old woman captive with her arms outstretched with read energy. An image of Tiatria came running up, “What’s going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>The old woman yelled at Tiatria, “RUN WHILE YOU CAN WARN THEM?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman was old, in white Chantry robes and hat. The black shadowy figure looked at them, “We have an intruder!” He pointed to Tiatria’s image, “Slay the elf!” The images broke into bright light again causing everyone to look away shielding their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria agitated, “You WERE there!” She approached Tiatria getting in front of her, “Who attacked? And the Divine is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “I don’t remember!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at the rift, “Echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds.” He turned to look at the others, “This rift isn’t sealed but it is closed or be it temporarily. I believe with the rift can be opened and sealed properly and safely; however opening the rift will attract attention from the other side."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at the others, she knew what that meant. “That means demons! Stand ready!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana’s men took positions all around the temple preparing for what was to come. When Cassandra was satisfied she signaled Tiatria to proceed. Tiatria held out her hand and opened the giant rift. The rift opened a giant Pride demon came out, Tiatria and the others along with the soldiers fought it and any others that came out. When she could Tiatria tried sealing the rift, finally came a chance came to seal the rift and she took it.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “NOW! SEAL THE RIFT! DO IT!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shot her hand up to the rift, she used all her might to seal it!</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria woke up in a clean bed, clean clothes and in a cabin that she hadn’t seen before. It was warm, and there were crows in cages in it? An elven woman with short hair came in and was startled to see Tiatria had awoken.</p><p> </p><p>She dropped the box she was carrying, “Oh you’ve awoken!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up on the bed, the elf backed up, “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just looked at her a little confused, “Why are you frightened? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>The elf looked at Tiatria meekly, “That’s wrong isn’t it, I said the wrong thing!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was now more confused than ever, “I…don’t think so”</p><p> </p><p>The woman dropped to her feet onto all fours lowering her head, “I beg your forgiveness and blessing, I am but a humble servant."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria swung her feet onto the edge of the bed and looked at the girl, “You are back in Haven my lady. They say you saved us. They say the Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her hand which flared up, the elf looked up at her, “It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tiatria was surprised, three days?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She’d been out for three days but more importantly, “So what you’re saying is that…they are happy with me?” The elf wasn’t sure what to say, “I’m only saying what I have heard. I didn’t mean anything by it.” The elven woman rose to her feet finally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She started to back up towards the door, “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would like to know you have wakened. She said at once!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the woman as she rose from the bed, “And where is she?” The elf backed up more, “In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor”</p><p> </p><p>She started to run off, “At once she said!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was left alone to wonder, <em>what was next? Could she go home now? What should she do?</em> She decided to go to the Chantry to at least find out her options. Cassandra was there and could tell her, as she walked there she saw all the people starring at her whispering. This made her uncomfortable, she heard talk about Herald of Andraste.</p><p> </p><p>She entered the Chantry and could hear Roderick and Cassandra argue of her guilt. She was relieved to hear that finally Cassandra believed she was innocent.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria entered the room, it had a huge table rectangular table in the middle covered in books and maps. Bookshelves lined the walls as did other tables against them. Candles lit everywhere since there was no source of natural light.</p><p> </p><p>Roderick looked at her with daggers in his eyes, “Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!” Cassandra and Leliana were looking over some books. Cassandra looked at the Templars “Disregard that and leave us!” The Templars saluted before they left.</p><p> </p><p>Roderick gave Cassandra a dangerous look, “You walk a dangerous line Seeker!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra approached Rodrick, “The Breach is stable but still remains a threat! I will <em>not</em> ignore that!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria approached them, “I did everything I could to close the Breach, it almost killed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick didn’t look impressed, “Yet you live! A convenient result as far as you’re concerned.” Cassandra’s patience’s were wearing thin “Have a care Chancellor! The Breach is not the only threat we face!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana walked up them, “Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave! Someone most holy did <em>not</em> expect!” She looked at Cassandra, “Perhaps they died with the others” She then looked at Rodrick, “Or have allies who yet live!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick looked like he was about to have a stroke. “I am a suspect?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at him harshly, “<em>You</em> and many others!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick got very angry as he approached them and looked at Tiatria who was enjoying the show. “But not the Prisoner?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him, “I heard the voices at the Temple! The Divine called to her for help!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he folded his arms. “So her survival at the temple, that thing on her hand all a coincidence?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded, “Providence” She looked at Tiatria, “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour!”</p><p> </p><p>To Tiatria this was very foreign, first they wanted to kill her now she was their salvation. This was confusing, “You really think your Maker would send someone like me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “The Maker does as he wills, it is not for me to say!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just looked at Cassandra unconvinced, “Even if this Maker sends a Dalish Elf as his chosen?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “Humans are not the only ones who are concerned in the fate of the world.” She then walked off for a moment retrieving something.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at them, “The Breach remains and your mark still our only hope of closing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick looked at Leliana with his arms still folded, then lowering them. “This is <em>not</em> for you to decide!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra came back with a very big thick book in her hands. She slammed it on the table, it had the Chantry symbol on the front of it. She looked at Roderick pointing to the book. “Do you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act! As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra approached Rodrick causing him to back up, “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order” She was poking him in the chest, “With or without your approval!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick knew he wasn’t going to get his way and he was out matched! He just looked at them all and left without a single word, slamming the door behind him. Leliana walked up to the woman, Cassandra was scratching her head and Tiatria didn’t know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Tiatria, “This is the Divine’s directive! Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will fight against the chaos. We aren’t ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now Chantry support.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Leliana, “But we no choice, we must act now!” She looked at Tiatria, “With you at our side!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was taken back, “Wait! I want to go home to my clan, my people! I wasn’t meant to stay here!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “Why were you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “To find out what this conclave meant for my people, if this war was going to continue and destroy us!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra and Leliana looked at her but Cassandra spoke first, “The hope of the conclave was supposed to bring peace but that is no longer an option. Whether we like it or not something has started a war. If you do not help us now this will spread all over Thedas and it will destroy your clan!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought for a moment, if she staid to help she could protect her clan and all Dalish people.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at them, “If you are truly trying to restore order.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Tiatria, “That is the plan”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra held out her hand, “Help us fix this before it’s too late!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook Cassandra’s hand, she just hoped she wouldn’t regret this. Leliana sent out crows as messengers to the Templars and the rebel Mages telling them of the Inquisitions revival. The commander hammered the announcement on the Chantry’s door, and after reading it Roderick left.</p><p> </p><p>After everything was said and done Tiatria walked the camp to get the lay out. She spotted Solas and walked up to him, he smiled looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“The chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero to save us all.” Tiatria smiled “Am I riding in on a shining stead?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas stared at her marveling at her natural beauty, before it got awkward he averted his eyes. “I would have suggested a Griffon but sadly they are extinct.” He looked back at her with a smile, “Joke as you will posturing is necessary!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked with Tiatria a little, “I have journeyed deep into the fade and into ancient ruins and battlefields to see the ancient dreams of lost civilizations. I have watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past wars both famous and forgotten." He turned to look at Tiatria, “Every great war has its heroes, I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria marveled at him, she heard of such Elvhan they were called Dreamers. They could walk the fade with full consciousness and mold it shape it, learn from it. It was a rare and beautiful thing. She didn’t know how such powers were tapped, “What do you mean ruins and battlefields?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “Any building built strong enough to withstand the rigors of time as a history, every battlefield is steeped in death.  Both attract spirits, they press against the veil; weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “You fall asleep in ancient ruins? Isn’t that dangerous?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas wasn’t used to questions, “I do set wards and if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Solas, her eyes sparkled with delight. “I’ve never heard of anyone going so deep into the fade before! That’s extraordinary!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas was taken back and smiled, he had never had some marvel at his gifts before. “Thank you! It’s not a common study for obvious reasons. It’s not as flashy as throwing fire or lightening but thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade it for anything!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked away for a moment, “I will stay for now, at least till the Breach has been sealed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked puzzled, “Was that in doubt?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “I’m an Apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me! Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria truly did, she didn’t truly want to be here either. She just wanted to go home and be with her people but she wasn’t going to let anyone do anything to Solas after he risked his life to aid her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Solas, “You came here to help Solas, I won’t let them use that against you!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her seriously, “How would you stop them?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria showed fire in her eyes, “Any way I had to!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took his hand which caused him to blush, “You helped me when no one else would Solas, for that I am truly grateful; thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then kissed his cheek, Solas’ whole head turned red. “Now let us hope either the Templars or the Mages have power to help us seal the Breach.” He then walked off at a good pace, Tiatria hoped she didn’t offended him in some way.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked around some more turning a bend seeing Varric by a fire. She walked up to him seeing him kneel down on one leg for warmth. “So now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you holding up alright?” He stood up, “I mean you go from going to the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would spread that out to more than just one day.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked saddened, “I don’t even want to think how many people’s lives were lost on that mountain top.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric could sympathize with her, “A lot of good men and women didn’t make it out of there. For days now we have been starring at the Breach watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for moral would be an understatement! I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him puzzled, “If you thought it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Tiatria, “I like to think I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy but this! Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them! Now there is a hole in the sky and even I can’t walk away and leave that to sort itself out!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a sigh, “It is pure luck that I escaped”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked a little worried, “Good luck or bad? You might consider running at the first opportunity! I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize know where this is going! Heroes are everywhere, I’ve seen that! But the hole in the sky, that’s beyond heroes! We’re going to need a miracle!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned to walk away, “Hey” She turned around to look at Varric, “I don’t know what your story is and that’s okay, I don’t need to know but the Commander is a good man. He did <em>used</em> to be a Templar that’s true; you did pick up on that but he used to be one of the good ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away for a moment, “He would not have hurt you” She started to walk away again, “His name is Cullen!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria found a small patch trees and Elfroot covered in snow. She sat in the snow helping some struggling Elfroot grow.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lady”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around seeing Cullen, he had knelt to one knee, and Tiatria slammed into the tree with her back. Cullen could see the fear return, he held up his hands, one which held onto a handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen saw Tiatria and wanted to apologize, “It’s alright! I saw you alone over here and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen noticed the Elfroot plants, “What were you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria moved away from the tree’s base as she tenderly touched one of the plant’s leaves. “I was healing them." She looked at Cullen and gave a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen helped her stand up, “I’m glad you found a quiet spot to be. Feel free to tend to the plants anytime.”  he gave a gentle “I’m not a Templar anymore so you don’t have anything to fear from me."  Tiatria nodded as he took a deep breath, “I just wanted to see if you were okay. I didn’t mean scare you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to slightly shake, “You’re not here to enforce your Templar rules on me?” he shook his head, “You’re Cullen right?” He perked up as Tiatria gave a small smile, “Varric told me”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed as he nodded, “Yes, I am Ser Cullen my lady!” They looked at each other for a moment noticing how good looking the other was. Tiatria blushed as she thought it ridiculous that she was thinking that way of a Shemlen.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen coughed rubbing his neck looking away, “I should get back to my duties.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up and walked away, for a moment Tiatria felt her heart pound. She wasn’t sure what to make of Cullen. Was he a Shemlen like the rest or what? He had come to check on her and apologized for frightening her. She had never known a Shemlen to <em>ever</em> do that, they just killed her kind; he seemed different from the rest somehow. She now was starting to feel bad for trying to kill him early, she knew she was going to have to apologize to him when she got the chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Val Royeaux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria now meets her advisors and gets to know the others a little betters. She gets to know Cullen and Solas a little more. On her journeys she meets Mother Giselle and seeks her advice on how to handle the Mothers in Val Royeaux. Cullen proves he doesn't put up with crap with his men!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven language Translation:</p><p>Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace."</p><p>Fenedhis: undefined common curse. Possibly the equivalent of "crap."</p><p>Atisha Theneras Mir Asha: Sweet Dreams my lady</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few moments Tiatria got up and walked to the gate led into Haven’s main camp but noticed Cassandra sparing with one of the fencing dummies. She walked over to her watching her hack into it, her sword skills where truly impressive.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a frustrated growl, as Tiatria looked at her. “You are kind of force of nature aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra seemed pleased by the comment, “When I need to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “It’s impressive”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra smiled back, “You flatter me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I’m trying.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra took a moment, “Did I do the right thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was surprised to hear Cassandra doubting herself now after everything. She walked up to her as Cassandra started to hack into another training dummy.</p><p> </p><p>“The events I have sent in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my whole life! One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they may be right!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her, at that moment Cassandra seemed more human to her. “What does your faith tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was taken off guard by that question by a Dalish Elf. “I believe you are innocent! I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot!” she told Tiatria in a frustrated huff.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was impressed that Cassandra stood up to Roderick and did what she thought was right “You didn’t have any choice!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “Didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra then hacked into her target a few more times, she then looked at Tiatria again. “My Trainers always said: Cassandra you are too brash!” she dropped her sword to the ground and turned around approaching Tiatria. “You must think before you act! I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around like a dog chasing its tail! But I miss judged you in the beginning did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day, I cannot afford to be so careless again!” Tiatria was glad to hear her say that.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t glad to be at the receiving end last time, it was too scary but she understood it. “It wasn’t like you didn’t have any reason to suspect me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “I was determined to have someone answer for what had happened, anyone!” She then turned to walk away, she turned and looked at Tiatria “You’ve said you believe your chosen? Does that mean you believe in the Maker?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria believed she was chosen, to help close the Breach but not for anything else. She believed everyone’s life had path that only could walk. People could walk beside them but in the end only they could walk their path alone. She didn’t know what her life’s journey had in store for her but for now she believed that this was part of it for whatever reason.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Dalish, I believe in our own Gods!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra wasn’t too surprised, “And there is no room among your gods for one more? I suppose it doesn’t matter now. I have to believe you were put on this path for a reason even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us.” Cassandra then walked off leaving Tiatria to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria went back into the main part of Haven’s camp and headed for the Chantry. Tiatria then noticed a woman walking towards her cabin with folded clothes in her hands. The woman’s hair was pulled up in a proper hair due and was a dark black. Her skin was a dusky brown and her eyes were dark. She wore a golden satin shirt with high collar neck, ruffle sleeves and a proper dress, and golden stalkings and satin shoes. She wore a large gold necklace that draped over her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>The woman smiled, “Oh hello, my name is Josephine Montilyet. You are the one who saved us all from the Breach?” </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slightly blushed, “Yes” she replied as she looked at her hand, “I guess I am.” </p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at the clothes in her hands, “I brought you clothes to replace her current ones. These should prove warmer. I would expect you are feeling the chill in the air that is always here. I didn’t know what kind of clothes you preferred so I brought several different kinds.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Tiatria questioned as she looked at Josephine. “You don’t know me but you are helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave her a kind look, “What kind of organization would the Inquisition be if, we didn’t help the suffering and the innocent. Besides, I’m sure you would like to walk around now that you have better clothing.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tiatria looked at her slightly puzzled, “So I’m not your hostage?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Josephine looked at Tiatria horrified, “Goodness no! We just didn’t let you outside at first because we wanted to you to rest and recover.” </p><p> </p><p>The two walked to Tiatria’s cabin and Josephine placed the clothes on a table. “Come to the Chantry to meet everyone when you are ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a small smile, “Thank you for your kindness.” Josephine gave a nod and left Tiatria to look at all the different clothes.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments Tiatria tied the last of her new boot's laces. Tiatria then walked out of her cabin and to a huge building made of stone. She pushed open a door and looked around, it was huge inside. Tiatria figured it was a holy building that Shemlen would call a Chantry. Tiatria walked down the hallway and she noticed there was a door at the end of the hallway.  Cassandra was already inside walked in further with Tiatria. Cassandra escorted Tiatria to what she called the War Room.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra noticed Tiatria was looking at her hand, “Does it trouble you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stopped to look at her, “It stop spreading, and it doesn’t hurt!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a slight smile, “We take our victories where we can, what’s important is that your mark is now stable as is the Breach! You’ve given us time and Solas believes a second attempt will succeed provided the mark has more power. The same level of power that was used to open the Breach in the first place; that is not easy to come by.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her unsure, “Couldn’t that kind of power make things worse?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra laughed, “And people call me a pessimist.” Cassandra escorted Tiatria into the war room there they were greeted by three other people.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at her, “It was only for that brief moment, I’m pleased you survived.” No one was aware they had talked a short time before now.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria again, “This is Lady Josephine Montilyet our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat!” Josephine smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled at Tiatria, “Andaran Atish’an ”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was shocked, “You speak Elven?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a slight laugh, “You just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked over at Leliana, “Of course you know Sister Leliana!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Tiatria, “My position entails here evolves a degree of”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra grew impatient, “She is our spy master!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana didn’t appreciate her position put so crudely, “Yes, so tactfully put Cassandra.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t know what to say except, “Please to meet you all.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Cassandra, “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t like that answer, “I still disagree, the Templars can serve just as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, “We need power Commander enough magic poured into that mark”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wasn’t having it, “Might destroy us all! Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at him with her hands behind her back, “Pour speculation”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked anger, “I <em>was</em> a Templar! I know what they are capable of!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked on, “Unfortunately neither group will speak to us yet.  The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition” She looked at Tiatria “And you specifically!” Tiatria looked shocked at Josephine.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hadn’t even been around a day and the Chantry was already dismissing her and thinking she had something to do with the explosion. “They still think I’m guilty?” she questioned horrified</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at her, “That’s not the entirety of it anymore, some are calling you; a Dalish elf: The Herald of Andraste! That frightens the Chantry, the remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra didn’t look happy, “Chancellor Roderick’s doing no doubt!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Cassandra, “It limits our options! Approaching the Templars or the Mages for help is currently out of the question.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought for a moment, how is she and religious figure to anyone? “Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?” Cassandra looked at her “People saw what you did at the Temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing, they have also heard of the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Tiatria, “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra turned to Leliana, “Which we have <em>not!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana narrowed her eyes at the Seeker, “The point is everyone is talking about you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Quite the title isn’t it, how do you feel about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t like it, she wanted nothing to do with it. She didn’t want anyone to know who she was or what she looked like.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “It’s a little unsettling.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small laugh, “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.” Finally Tiatria and the human’s religion could agree on something.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana continued, “People are desperate for a sign of hope! For some you’re that sign.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Leliana, “And to others a symbol of everything gone wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to worry about what this Chantry would do. “Will the Chantry attack us?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “With what? They only have words at their disposal.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine didn’t think mocking was the way to go. “And yet they may bury us with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana had an idea, “There is something you can do, a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew she was going to be sent on a mission to find this woman, it couldn’t hurt. “I’ll see what she has to say”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana was relieved, “You will find Mother Giselle tending the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a few days to get to the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. Solas noticed Tiatria was very quiet and stayed away from him and the others. He could sense huge amounts of pain radiating off of her. At the moment, Solas watched as Tiatria was sitting on a rock near a tiny thicket. She was petting a rabbit in her lap as she gently sang a Dalish song. Solas noticed how pink Tiatria's cheeks were as were her large pouty lips, begging to be kissed. </p><p> </p><p>"See something you like?" said a voice, startling Solas.</p><p> </p><p>The elf looked to his left and saw Varric giving a clever smile. "Maybe viewing the local wildlife?" Solas gave a slight blush as he looked at the dwarf then at Tiatria. "Tell me something child of the stone, have you ever seen something so beautiful be in so much pain?"</p><p> </p><p>Varric was slightly surprised by such a question, he looked at Solas from the corner of his right eye. "I've seen a lot of pain in my day, but the pain I see in those deep sapphires are a pain no one should ever witness." Solas gave a nod as Varric left him to observe.</p><p> </p><p>When they came where they needed to be Mages and Templars were fighting everywhere. The thoughtlessness of life disgusted Tiatria they just struck each other down without a second thought. Now Tiatria saw Cullen’s point of Mages blindly throwing their magic around without a thought for others. But she wondered if he saw what Templars were doing right now of striking down any who even opposed the slightest threat mage or no. Was that what the order he stood for or was it something greater, nobler once?  A Templar charged a mage ready to strike him down when an arrow struck him in the gut causing him to fall dead. Then the mage received an arrow to the chest too, both were neutralized.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria came upon the first of the Inquisitions camps and met scout Harding. She was a dwarf with pale skin many freckles on her face and red hair. Her hair was done in a fancy up braid and she had amazing green eyes. She had a nice size scar on her left cheek and wore a rogue’s armor of the Inquisition.  She informed them that Mother Giselle was at the Crossroads just down from their camp. Unfortunately with fighting between the Templars and the Mages the fighting was spreading their too and the Inquisitions forces weren’t going to be able to protect the people there much longer. Tiatria took the others and headed down there to help the soldiers to protect the people. When they got there everyone engaged, Cassandra tried to talk to the Templars to make them stop but it didn’t work. Solas tried the same with Mages but he ended up with same result. When everything was done and everything had been stabilized Tiatria looked for Mother Giselle.</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle was tending to wounds of the injured, she was older in her fifties and was dark skinned and dark eyed. “There are mages here who can heal your wounds be still.”</p><p> </p><p>The soldier she as talking to looked at the mage behind her and spit at him. “Don’t, don’t let them touch me mother! Their magic is”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle just looked at the soldier kindly, “Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.” The soldier couldn’t look at her because he knew she was right. He tried to argue but couldn’t “Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering.” The soldier laid back on his cot, willing to let the mage help him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up, “Mother Giselle?”</p><p> </p><p>The Mother rose to her feet, “That I am” She walked to Tiatria, “you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t like that title but she wasn’t going to argue it right now. “I’m told you asked for me.”</p><p> </p><p>The two walked together, “I know of the Chantry’s denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won’t lie to you, some of them are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine.” They stopped and Giselle turned around to look at her “Some are just simply terrified, so many good people senselessly taken from us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria agreed with that too much loss of life, “What happened was horrible”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at her, “Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard frightful tales of you; give them something else to believe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had a feeling Roderick had a hand in the tales. “You want me to appeal to them?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at her, “If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn’t have suggested it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure, “Will they even listen?”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle wanted her to have hope, “Let me put it to you this way. You needn’t convince them, you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice, take that from them and you’ll receive the time you’ll need.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wanted to make sure she understood things correctly, “So I show up, say hello, show them the mark on my hand?”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at her, “I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us but I hope. Hope is what we need now, the people will listen to your rallying call. As they will listen to no other, you can build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us.”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle then just looked at Tiatria, “I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with names of names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched Mother Giselle walk off down the hill, she hoped she could talk to these Chantry officials and figure something out. She didn’t want blood shed or anymore death.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked over to Cassandra, “Let’s go back to Haven and plan our next move.”</p><p> </p><p>When they did get back Tiatria looked for Cullen she wanted to apologize but couldn’t find him anywhere, so she decided to go to the Chantry maybe he was there. As she approached she saw a huge crowd gathered in front of it, arguing screaming at each other especially the Mages and Templars.</p><p> </p><p>Two in particular were in the center of it, The Templar started first. “Your kind killed the most holy!”</p><p> </p><p>The Mage walked up to him just as angry, “LIES! Your kind let her die!”</p><p> </p><p>The Templar was about to draw his sword, “Shut your mouth Mage!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen quickly got in the middle of it, “ENOUGH!”</p><p> </p><p>This took Tiatria by surprise, the Templar looked at Cullen. “Knight Captain!” He looked at both men, “That is not my title! We are <em>not</em> Templars any longer!” Cullen pushed both men keeping them apart, “We are ALL part of the Inquisition!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick came strolling up with hands behind his back. “And what does that mean exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t look happy, “Back already Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?”, Cullen asked throwing one hand in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Roderick outstretched his hand at him, “I’m curious Commander as to how your Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you’ve promised?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked bored of Roderick’s presence. “Of course you are.” Cullen had enough, he looked at the crowd, “Back to your duties all of you!” Cullen stood in front of the Chantry’s doors giving Roderick a dirty look; his arms folded.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria approached the two, Cullen looked at her not wanting any misunderstanding. “Templars and Mages were already at war, now they are blaming each other over the Divine’s death.”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick felt the need to add his opinion, “Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried not to laugh, “Who you? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick wasn’t detruded, “The Rebel Inquisition and its so called Herald of Andraste? I think not!<em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “So far you are the only one who is insistent we can’t work together!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick looked at her, “We might, if the Inquisition recognizes the Chantry’s authority.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him narrowing his eyes, “There is no authority until another Divine is chosen.”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick sighed, “In due time, Andraste will be our guide not some dazed wanderer found on a mountain side.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the Chancellor trying not to slap him, “Remind me why you are allowing the Chancellor to stay?” she asked Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Roderick gave her a smug look, “Clearly your Templar knows where to draw the line.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, “He’s toothless, there’s no point in turning him into a martyr because he runs at the mouth. The Chancellor is a good indicator what to expect in Val Royeaux however.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “Don’t let anyone riot while we’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “I’ll do my best.” She then looked at Roderick, “You should count yourself lucky that you didn’t die at the Temple Roderick. If you were just as important as the others that were there, you wouldn’t be here today.” She then walked off to her cabin, Cullen gave Roderick a smug look. They both knew she was right.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria got to her Cabin there were male Templars hanging out by it and she wanted to get past. The Templars leered at her, “Where do you think you are going knife ear?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pointed to her cabin, “We’ll let you for a price, how about a kiss?” One of the Templars walked up to Tiatria walked up to her. “We’ve seen you and you are stunning pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped and in a blink of an eye had the man pinned against the door of her cabin. Roots had come from up from the ground, wrapping his arms, legs and torso in them. A stray root wrapped around his neck and proceeded to choke him. Tiatria’s eyes were dangerous and wild. The Templar could see the wilds of the forest within them. Her lips were at a snarl as her left hand had a fireball in it as to keep the others away.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t kiss scum!" Tiatria roared "Especially pathetic Shemlen like you who only think they are important because they wear the armor of their god!” she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>The other Templars turned and saw Cullen standing behind them. He had his hand on his sword and a very pissed off look. The Templars looked scared out of their wits! “MOVE!” Cullen ordered.</p><p> </p><p>They scattered like mice, Cullen snapped his head around, “STOP!” They all froze.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked back at Tiatria, he saw her dagger holding the Templar hostage. Cullen knew this was a delicate situation that if not handled correctly could go horribly bad. Cullen used his sword to cut the roots away as he slowly approached Tiatria and he kept his voice low and gentle. “It’s alright my lady, you can release him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria whipped her head around showing a very frightening face that turned Cullen’s blood instantly to ice. She looked back at the man as he left hand held the Templar's jaw. “He’s mine! I will make an example of all the Shemlen men who think they can have me or any Asha they want!" Tiatria looked back at Cullen, "I WILL NOT BE TAKEN AGAIN NOT NOW, NOT EVER!” she raged.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently and slowly moved to Tiatria's right as he tried to catch her eye. But the moment they did, her eyes went back to her prey as Cullen realized this was a very delicate situation. The Templar's face was beginning turn colors, blood came from his tear ducts.  “My lady, please let him go, I will see to it that he is properly punished.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Cullen and saw his eyes honeycombed as he stood next to her. Her right hand started to shake as her resolve started to waver. Cullen held out his right hand, “Please my lady, and give me the knife.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was taken aback as she had never seen a Shemlen like Cullen before with gentle eyes or voice before. Her cheeks blushed as her heart started to pound. Tiatria's eyes slowly became soft again as the Templar who she had pinned began to sweat not sure what she was going to do. Tiatria looked at her prisoner as she kneed him in the groin so horrifically the man lost the air in his lungs as she released him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then looked back at Cullen as she gave him her knife as tears trickled down her cheeks. She started to shake as the adrenaline wore off and Cullen gently smiled, “I will see to it that they are all punished.” He told Tiatria as his thumbs wiped away her tears which caused her to startle and run into her cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed the sobbing man by the arm and forced him to his feet. “Get up!” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen threw the man forward to join the others as Tiatria held herself as she watched from her window and watched Cullen circle them like a lion who circled his wounded and blooded prey before he killed it.</p><p> </p><p>“You lot are to<em> never </em>go near the Herald again! Do you understand?” Cullen roared.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked surprised, “That was the Herald?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave them a frightening look, “Despite who she or any of the elven women are here, you will treat them with respect! You are all part of the Inquisition’s forces and as such you will show the proper conduct as such! You will all have your lyrium rations cut by a third!”, Cullen continued.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see that the men were clearly afraid and stood as straight as they could least he would eat them. The Look in Cullen’s eyes were fierce and they even shot a chill down Tiatria’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>all</em> will be going through more intense training exercises for a month! Starting at first thing in the morning…your lyrium rations will be cut down to a third! If I see any of this kind of shameful behavior again, I will see you all severally disciplined further before you all are all thrown out of the Inquisition! Spread the word that no male soldier or Templar is not to be within five hundred feet of the Herald’s cabin, is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>The men stood at attention, “Crystal Ser!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a nod, “Get going!” The men ran as fast as they could to get away.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back seeing that Tiatria slowly pulling the window drapes shut and her eyes sparkled as she smiled. Cullen felt his heart skip a beat as he was able to see the last of the sparkle of her eyes<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>********************************************************************************</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That morning Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Tiatria headed to Val Royeaux to speak with Mothers. As she left she had Cullen and his kindness on her mind. When they got there Tiatria was left in awe, she didn’t know what to make of such a place. Grand buildings, flowers, statues lavishness everywhere you could turn your head. As they crossed the bridged Tiatria could hear the Chantry’s bells ring out, Cassandra watched Tiatria turned every which way trying to look at it all.</p><p> </p><p>“The city still mourns!”</p><p> </p><p>People passed by, their closed overly fancy their faces covered. Why would they cover their faces? Wouldn’t they want people to look at them? A woman gasped backing up seeing them all walk around freely without shame especially an Elf!</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Cassandra, “Just a guess Seeker but I think they all know who we are!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed as they passed through the gates, “Your powers and skills of observations never fail to impress me Varric.”</p><p> </p><p>An Inquisition scout met them at the gate and fell to one knee, “My lady Herald!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra recognized her, “Your one of Leliana’s people! What have you found?”</p><p> </p><p>The scout looked at Cassandra, “The Chantry Mothers await you and so do a great many Templars!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra seemed surprised, “There are Templars here?”</p><p> </p><p>The scout nodded, “People seem to the think the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition! They are gathering on the other side of the Market, I think that where the Templars intend to meet you!” The scout rose to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked further in, “Only one thing to do!” The others followed her, “They wish to protect the people from us?” Cassandra was hot!</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew this was coming, “We knew to expect some kind of reaction.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “I didn’t think the Templars would make an appearance!” The scout looked at Cassandra “Maybe the people are assuming what the Templars will do! I have heard of NO concrete plans!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at them, “Do you think the order has returned to the fold maybe? To deal with us upstarts?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Varric, “I know the Lord Seeker Lucius, I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry not after all that has occurred.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t like the sound of any of it, “So the potential for trouble has increased by two fold!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded, “Perhaps” She looked at the Scout, “Return to Haven, inform them what has happened in case we are delayed.”</p><p> </p><p>The scout bowed, “As you say my lady” she then left.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked into the middle of square uncertain what she would find. Once there she walked up to a platform where a Chantry Mother spoke. “Good people of Val Royeaux! Here me!” She had her arms raised up, “Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mother looked at Tiatria, “Well wonder no more! BEHOLD! The so called Herald of Andraste, claiming to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false profit! The Maker would send no <em>elf</em> in hour of need!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was in agreement, she didn’t think she was the Herald either but she wouldn’t stand to be called a murderer either! “ENOUGH! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THESE SELF SERVING LIES! WE CAME HERE TO TALK!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at the crowd, “It’s true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it’s too late!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked off to the side seeing a group of soldiers coming, the Mother pointed to them. “It’s already too late!” It was the Templars, they had come at last. They were walking up to the stage, The Mother had a huge look of relief on her face .“The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be saved once more!"</p><p> </p><p>The Mother watched the leader of the Templars carelessly pass her. Another Templar punched her in the head, knocking her to the floor. Tiatria didn’t like it one bit, she thought it was a shameful display. Was this the noble Templars people talked about that Cullen seemed to speak so highly of? What sort of madness was this?</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched the leader console another Templar who seemed troubled by the act. “Steel yourself! She is beneath us!” The young Templar looked at the Mother ashamed. He was dark skinned, green eyes, high cheek bones, his hair buzzed very short.</p><p> </p><p>The young templar looked at Tiatria who looked angry, “What’s the meaning of this?”</p><p> </p><p>The Leader looked at Tiatria, “Her claim to authority is an insult! Much like your own!” He looked at her disgusted as he left the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra met up with him, “Lord Seeker Lucius? It’s imperative that we speak with you!”</p><p> </p><p>The Lord Seeker had no interest in talking to Cassandra, “You will not address me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him confused, “Lord Seeker?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius didn’t even bother to look at Cassandra, “Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet! You should be ASHAMED!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius finally looked at them, “YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! The Templars failed no one by leaving Chantry to purge the Mages!” He pointed at them, “You are the one who have failed! You have leashed our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late! The only authority that deserves respect is mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle the man! “WHAT WE TRULY NEED IS AN ALLIANCE THAT WILL SEAL THE BREACH!”</p><p> </p><p>The Lord Seeker looked at Tiatria as if she was a bug. “Oh the Breach is indeed a real threat but you certainly have no power to do anything about it!”</p><p> </p><p>The young Templar from earlier approached him, “Lord Seeker! What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if”</p><p> </p><p>Another Templar approached him, “You’re called to a higher purpose! Do not question!” The Templar then walked off, The Lord Seeker looked at the Young Templar. “I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void!”</p><p> </p><p>The Lord Seeker gave Tiatria a firm look, “We deserve recognition, Independence! You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing!” The Lord Seeker stood at, “Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection, we march!”</p><p> </p><p>The Templars moved out Varric walked up to the others as they watched the Templars leave. “Charming fellow isn’t he!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra couldn’t believe it, “Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure about him, “Do you know him very well?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert’s death. He was always a decent man, never gave into ambition and grandstanding. This is very unusual and bizarre.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t surprised about the Templars reaction, “It doesn’t look like we are going to get the Templars to help us after all.” She wasn’t very broken up about it.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “I wouldn’t write them off so quickly. There must be some in the order who have seen what he has become. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran over to the wounded Mother, “Are you alright? Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked at Tiatria surprised, “You would help me after all that has been said?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, whether you believe I am here to help or not is beside the point you are hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mother looked at Tiatria, “Just tell me one thing! Do you truly believe you are the Maker’s chosen?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at her kneeling down next to her, gently touching the back of her head. She let a soft healing energy help the Mother’s wound. “To tell you the truth I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mother looked at her surprised by the honesty of Tiatria’s answer. “That is surprisingly more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pulled her hand back after the Mother’s wound was healed. “It’s not too late! You can help us stop us stop this madness if you get the Mothers and the Chantry to join us!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then stood up and left, Solas walked next to Tiatria. “You revealed yourself to be a mage to her, do you think that was wise?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas, “She was injured, if I had left her like that then everything they had said about me in their minds would have been true. I didn’t want that. Maybe now knowing I’m a mage maybe they will think more kindly of us!” Solas was taken back on how clever that was.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had enough of Val Royeaux so she headed out of its gates with the others. Before she could leave she was approached by one other person.</p><p> </p><p>“If I may have a moment of your time.” Tiatria and the others turned around.</p><p> </p><p>It was a female elf. She was older in her fifties would be Tiatria’s guess. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She wore the robes of a circle mage, the woman approached them.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra recognized her even though she seemed surprised. “Grand Enchanter Fiona?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas stepped forward a few steps, “Leader of the Mage Rebellion! Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at them all, “I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes! If it’s help with the Breach you seek then maybe you should look amongst your fellow mages!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Fiona mistrustful, “Fellow mages we have nothing in common!”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at her tilting her head, “More than you would think my dear and certainly more in common than with Templar thugs. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there au revoir, my lady Herald!”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona then backed up and walked away disappearing into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Come, Let us return to Haven.” She then turned around with the others leaving Tiatria to wonder what she should do."</p><p> </p><p>On the way back to Haven Tiatria received an invitation from a Madame de Fer. Come to find out Madame de Fer was a mage named Vivienne who was the Grand-Enchanter of Orlais for Empress Celene. In Tiatria’s opinion she was a peacock who strutted around like she was better than any other mage. Vivienne commanded what was left of the loyal mages of Orlais and in the end Tiatria knew she was going to need Vivienne’s help. She agreed to let Vivienne join the Inquisition and would see her in Haven.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria also received coded messages from an agent of Red Jenny. Tiatria met the agent who ended being an elf named Sera. Sera seemed touched in the head and spoke little sense. Tiatria could see she wanted to help even if it was for her own selfish reasons. Tiatria agreed for Sera to join at least until Sera’s reasons were made clear whether good or bad.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>They were a few days away from Haven when it was night and Tiatria was looking at the camp fire. Solas saw her there by herself. The hour was late and the others were sleeping in their tents. Tiatria was thinking about the night before she left Haven and Cullen. She was still amazed he stood up for her even though he had no reason to do so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She remembered him looking at her as she closed the drapes.</p><p> </p><p>“Deep in thought Da’len?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped out of it seeing Solas across from her. He smiled at her across the fire, she smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, just thinking Solas.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas held his staff and leaned on it even though he was seated. “What about?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “Nothing of consequence, the day has been long is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “It has Da’len”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I’m sorry if offended you before.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked confused, “Before?” Solas straightened up trying to recall what she meant.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment he remembered, “Oh you meant when we last spoke. You didn’t offended me Da’len.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Tiatria who looked confused, “Then why did you walk away so fast? You couldn’t walk away from me fast enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked away blushing, “I’m not used to talking to such a beautiful creature. I...I”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Tiatria who looked confused, “Then why did you walk away so fast? You couldn’t walk away from me fast enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked away blushing, “I’m not used to talking to such a beautiful woman...I...I”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed once she realized what had happened, she looked at him with a smile. “You think I’m beautiful?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “I think” he started to blush, “you are very beautiful Da’len.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took off her boots and had her toes grab at the soil, she smiled as she stood up, “Will you walk with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled as he looked at her as he stood up, taking hold of his staff Solas felt his heart beat with excitement.  “Of course”</p><p> </p><p>They walked into the woods quietly as Tiatria bent down into the brush, she seemed to be looking for something. “Do you know much about potions with herbs?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria as he remained leaning against his staff. “I know quite a bit depending on what is needed. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stood up and had a pained look on her face, “I’m not familiar with this particular region and I don’t know what grows locally here. I have been thinking about teaching the healers about other healing plants. They could benefit with healing the wounded in haven.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas thought that was not only a wonderful and thoughtful idea but beneficial, “I see, what plants do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked further as she looked at the plants, leaves and brush crunched under her feet. “Blood Lotus and Deep Mushrooms, Spindleweed and Elfroot.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas could clearly see Tiatria was well taught, by her Keeper. With knowledge such as that she could heal many.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at the brush and noticed all the flowers that was around them. He wondered if she was going to stop and take a moment to see the beauty of the land. “I will see if I find any when I do I will be sure point them out.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with a smile as she seemed to talk to the trees as her fingers caressed the bark. Solas walked up to her slowly. He felt beauty such as Tiatria’s would be wasted in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch” Solas said to her softly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched Solas as he moved right hand over some brushed causing fireflies to fly above the brush. There seemed to be hundreds that seemed to illuminate the night. Solas looked back at Tiatria seeing the fireflies’ light sparkle in her sapphire blue eyes. Tiatria looked at the forest that seemed to illuminate and walked through the tiny lights. Tiatria had stopped looking for the herbs and decided to enjoy the beauties of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Solas watched Tiatria kneel down and she picked a small bouquet of flowers. The fireflies seemed to highlight all of Tiatria’s eyes. Her eyes sparkled as her hair glowed and he enjoyed every moment quietly watching her. In watching her Solas had a sense of what she was like before, the Conclave. Solas could see her communing with the animals, finding contentment in the wilds. Solas could see her heart liter as her spirit would have soared higher than the tree tops.  The innocence she once held would have held would have brought a smile to Solas’ lips. To see such days in her eyes again would lift Solas’ spirit to new heights.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw something being highlighted by the light. It seemed to be made of stone. As Tiatria came closer and noticed it was an old ruin. Tiatria could clearly see that the earth was slowly claiming it for its own with overgrowth. Tiatria looked at Solas who was slow to follow with his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“A ruin filled with dreams and history.” Solas told her gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back and saw it was a tower of some sort, of course half the building was gone and left a huge hole for entry. Tiatria looked at a few bricks that stuck out from the hole. She softly touched it as if she was caressing a lover. Solas watched and delighted in her curiosity and wonder, like a child discovering snow for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Solas, “Setheneran” she said in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>As a mage Tiatria could feel that the veil was thin where they stood. That someone like Solas could easily access it and gain its lost knowledge. “It’s beautiful Solas, it must be filled with treasures that are willing to be discovered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, exactly” Solas said softly “Here one can discover the deepest and most real of truths.” Solas walked up to Tiatria putting is left hand on the stone as he looked at her “What one would view as a just a dream, could easily be discovered as a long lost memory of the land,” Solas’ fingers felt the smoothness and cool of the stone “a ruin could easily their story to those who are willing to listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she looked Solas, “You must know so much Solas, I envy you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria with soft and gentle eyes, a subtle smile emerged from his lips. “I’m here to talk to you Da’len, whatever you need.” Solas’s right hand gently moved till it was over Tiatria’s hand. His fingers gently held hers.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of Tiatria having a friend to confide in appealed to her, especially with Solas. Tiatria was finding it easy to talk to him and trust him which was something she never thought she’d feel again. Tiatria’s hand left the stone as she walked away slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Solas watched Tiatria hold herself, “It would be wonderful to have a friend Solas.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed Solas necklace, a piece of a wolf’s jawbone. She wondered if he’d ever practiced wolf medicine and the idea made her smile.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas and smiled as a firefly flew between them and changed its color. Both blushed as they looked at each other. Tiatria looked at the other fireflies and watched their lights changed to blue, purple, green or pink lights. Tiatria then turned around holding her hands behind her back and slowly walked back to camp. Solas smiled as walked behind her with the only noise to be heard was their feet crunching the leaves.  Solas watched with great delight and affection as he watched Tiatria continue to have her hands behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>Once back Tiatria picked up her boots, “Thank you Solas, it’s wonderful to know I have a friend here.” Tiatria looked at Solas as she gave him the flowers she had picked. “I should go to bed, we will reach Haven tomorrow perhaps we can talk more once we get there.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas took Tiatria’s hand and kissed it gently “Atisha Theneras Mir Asha.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas watched Tiatria go into her tent and when closed the flaps of the tent Solas set off to walk back to the ruins to dream and discover.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria and the others came back to Haven it wasn’t yet noon. Cassandra looked at her “I will meet you by the Chantry when you are ready to give your report to the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded and they parted ways. Solas watched Tiatria head off towards the soldier recruits training grounds. He’d wait a little longer to talk to her. Tiatria knew she had to talk to Cullen She walked up to where he trained the recruits for he was usually there. As she approached she saw him. She was right, Cullen was barking orders at the recruits.</p><p> </p><p>“You there! There is a shield in your hand block with it! If this man was your enemy you’d be dead!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed Cullen wasn’t alone, there was a Templar with him. It so happened it was one of the Templars that gave her a hard time earlier. This must have been part of his punishment. The Templar stood at strict attention and didn’t dare move.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned to look at him, “Lieutenant don’t hold back! The recruits must prepare for a real fight not a practice one!”</p><p> </p><p>The Templar saluted as Cullen looked back at the men watching them to see what else he see how could improve on.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Commander!”</p><p> </p><p>The Lieutenant then walked off to the side to give training orders to the men. Tiatria approached Cullen who still remained focused on watching the recruits. Cullen heard her approach from his right as he folded his arms and looked over at her.</p><p> </p><p>“We have received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims.” Cullen smiled at her, “None made quite the entrance you did!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled back, “At least I got everyone’s attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a smirk, “That you did!” Cullen lowered his arms as he walked off with Tiatria following behind him, “I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the mage uprising.”</p><p> </p><p>One of Leliana’s scouts came up behind them with a report. “Ser!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her head but Cullen didn’t, “I saw first hand the devastation it caused.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned his body to look at her as they walked he grabbed the report form the scout .“Cassandra sought a solution when she offered me a position I left the Templars to join her cause.” They walked a few more steps as Cullen read the report. “Now it seems we face something far worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen as he read the report and wasn’t sure what she could do. “A conclave destroyed a giant hole in the sky, things aren’t looking good.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up at Tiatria with hope in his face, “That’s why we’re needed, the Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages.” He gave the report back to the scout. “Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot! Our followers would be part of that!” Tiatria liked seeing him speak with such passion. “There is <em>so</em> much we can” Cullen shook his head realizing he was preaching.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped and took a breath, “Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen, “No, but if you have one prepared I’d love to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed, “Another time perhaps.” Tiatria’s smile made Cullen’s mind go blank and he lost his words. “I ah…umm”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tilted her head to the left and looked at him curiously, she noticed Cullen looked tired. “There is still a lot of work ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Another scout approached them with another report. “Commander! Ser Brian has a report of our supply lines.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he shook his head as took the report looking at Tiatria. “As I was saying!” Cullen started to walk away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t want to lose her chance to say what she had come here to say. “Cullen wait."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped and turned his head as Tiatria walked up to him. “I wanted to thank you for…for before.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as her cheeks mildly blushed as she looked at the ground. “You didn’t have to do that with the Templars.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed and smiled, “Those men represent the Inquisition and they did so poorly. I will not have any of my men do so. Now that I know a little more about you, I will not have you uncomfortable while you are here. If anyone gives you a hard time you are to report it to me.” Cullen tilted his head till he caught Tiatria gaze.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria looked at him he smiled at her, “You are part of the Inquisition as is everyone else here and you shall be treated with equal kindness, regardless if you are an elf.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t know what to really say except, “I’m sorry about snapping with you earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was caught off guard and mildly blushed rubbing the back of his neck “Oh, I am sorry as well. I never meant to startle you, even as I'm no longer a Templar but sometimes I have a hard time to letting go of my own prejudices .”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t know what to say except, “I have never met a Templar before. Maybe this will be a good chance to get to know one as see if they tales are true.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen coughed, “Well, I am no longer a Templar…anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Even better! Do you mind me asking you questions later about the order later?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “No, no not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria continued to smile, “Good, I have to go to the Chantry to give my report to the others.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “I will be there shortly to hear what you found out.” Tiatria turned and walked through Haven’s main gates and walked up to the Chantry.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria opened the doors she and Cassandra were greeted by Josephine first; coming from the right side of the Chantry.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see that you’ve returned! We’ve heard of your encounter!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stood looking at the Ambassador, “You heard?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana approached them from the back of the Chantry as Cullen walked up behind Cassandra and Tiatria. “My agents sent word on head from the city of course!”, said Leliana.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen folded his arms looking at Cassandra, “It’s a shame the Templars abandoned their senses along with the Capital.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could tell this stung Cullen’s pride, she could tell the thought more of them than this. She looked at Cullen honestly, “At least we know how to approach the mages and Templars now!”</p><p> </p><p>They all started to walk towards the war room.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at them, “Do we? Lord Seek Lucius is not the man I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana nodded, “True, but he has taken the order somewhere but do what? My reports have been very odd.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “We must look into it! I’m sure not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine sighed, “Or the Herald could just simply meet the mages in Redcliffe instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was shocked at such a suggestion, “You think the Mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t like hearing all this bickering and what ifs. “Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded in agreement, “I agree!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at her, “We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe! The mages could be worth the risk.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra did agree to a point, “They are powerful Ambassador but they are more desperate than you realize.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t deterred from the idea, “So it will be dangerous, I’ve been in danger since I’ve walked out of the fade.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “If some of the Rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine interrupted the Seeker, “The same could be said of the Templars” Cullen broke the debate “True enough! Right now I’m not certain we have influence to approach the order safely.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen, “Then the Inquisition needs more agents in more places.” She looked at Tiatria, “That’s something you can help with!" Tiatria was starting to feel like their errand girl.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Cassandra, “In the mean time we should consider other options!” She, Cullen and Cassandra left.</p><p> </p><p>This left Tiatria and Leliana alone, Leliana walked up to Tiatria who was scratching her head. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get the Inquisition more influence.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned to look at Leliana, “There is one other matter. Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Fereldan vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn’t even consider they are involved in all this but the timing is curious.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria did agree it seemed weird that all the Wardens would disappear at once. “That does sound odd, I agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana had a true look of concern in her eyes, “The others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it! Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard of a Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t want to get Leliana’s hopes up, “And if he can’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana sighed, “Then there might be going on than we thought!” she then walked off leaving Tiatria alone in the Chantry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As this things progress Tiatria is given a message to meet The Iron Bull off the Storm Coast. Before she can do that the Templars that gave her a hard time before she left for Val Royeux plot against her. Cullen catches them and severely punishes them. Solas comforts her as she recovers. As she travels to to meet Iron Bull she and Cullen start to exchange letters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language:</p><p>Mir Asha: My Lady</p><p>Mala Eth Mir Asha Then: You're safe my lady wake</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria turned to walk out and saw a soldiers stand outside in armor that wasn’t the Inquisition’s. The soldier had a brown hair and had a buzz cut. His skin was very fair, he had brown eyes. He had a feminine look to his face. He wasn’t too tall for a human man maybe five foot seven. The armor looked foreign to her, she had never seen anything like it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to him as the man crossed his arms. “Excuse me, I have a message for the Inquisition but I am having a hard time finding anyone who will talk to me.” Tiatria looked around seeing no one around.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at the soldier, “What’s the message?”</p><p> </p><p>The soldier put his arms down, “We got word that that Tevinter mercenaries are out on the Storm Coast. My Commander The Iron Bull offers the information free of charge. If you would like to see what the Chargers can do for you and the Inquisition meet us there and watch us work.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought about it for a moment. More men to add to the Inquisition’s ranks could help them and killing Tevinter mercenaries is always good. “What can your Bull’s Chargers offer the Inquisition?”</p><p> </p><p>The soldier look at her folding his arms again, “We’re loyal, we’re tough and we don’t break contracts. Ask around in Val Royeaux, we got references!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tilted her head curious about this leader, “What should I know about your Commander?”</p><p> </p><p>The soldier lowered his arms and held his hands in the front of him. “Iron Bull, he’s one of those Qunari! Big guys with the horns. He leads from the front, he pays well and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all his professional! We accept contracts from the first person who makes the first real offer. You’re the first person he’s gone out of his way to pick a side.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure, “Why would your Commander send us this information?”</p><p> </p><p>The soldier looked at her, “Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition! He thinks you’re doing good work.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “We’ll consider your offer” she didn’t want to sound too eager.</p><p> </p><p>The soldier nodded back, “We’re the best you’ll find. Come to the Storm Coast and see us in action.” Tiatria shook hands with soldier before watching him depart.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew she was going to have to go to the Storm Coast and Redcliffe so she decided to get some rest. She went to her Cabin. She noticed that the two cabins next to hers were emptied and dark. Had Cullen ordered everyone out? She looked around and saw a few male soldiers and Templars looking at her again. They didn’t look happy; <em>where the cabins theirs?</em> She went in hers and locked the door. She drew the drapes and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and let sleep come.</p><p> </p><p>It was very dark when Tiatria left ear started to twitch. She heard voices outside of her cabin, male voices. She slowly sat on the side of her bed and reached for her staff that rested on her nightstand. She stood up against the door listening to the men outside.</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t going to let this Elven bitch dictate where we can rest our heads at night I don’t care if she is the Herald!”</p><p> </p><p>Another voice could be heard, “Do you think this is wise? What about the Commander he said”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a shit about the Commander! What he doesn’t know won’t hurt us!”</p><p> </p><p>A third voice asked, “What are we going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>The first voice laughed “What we always do to Elven apostates! We put them in their place!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gasped holding onto her staff tightly the second voice talked. “The Commander cut our lyrium rations how are we going to fight her?”</p><p> </p><p>The first voice seemed to of slapped the second one, “Idiot! There is three of us and one of her! We can handle her!”</p><p> </p><p>Sweat dripped down Tiatria’s head as she held on to her staff. Suddenly she felt something hit the door hard forcing to fly from the door. She hit the floor hard. The door came off of one of it hinges hanging halfway down. The men cried out in pain screaming for mercy, swords could be heard fighting as did screams of pain. Tiatria ran to the door and opened it. She tripped over one of the bodies, she looked down seeing it was the Lieutenant from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was standing over one another Templar his sword pointing at the man’s throat. “What did I tell you before?”, he growled. His eyes narrowed as they flashed in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Four other soldiers ran up to the scene taking the other men lifting them up by the arms. Cullen looked up at Tiatria as she rose to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright my lady?” She nodded still dazed and shaking with adrenaline.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the man on the ground raising his sword, “Get up!” The man did what he was told to do and kept his arms raised!</p><p> </p><p>Solas came running in, “Da’len, I heard fighting!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas had heard the fighting and ran to investigate. Solas looked at the state of her door and the outside. He saw her crying and knelt down and rubbed her arms, “Are you alright?” Tiatria grabbed Solas by the neck and sobbed. Solas tried to calm her, “It’s alright Da’len you are safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas as he dried her tears with his thumbs as he held her face. Solas could see her shaking hard, he held her hands. “Do you want me to stay?” Tiatria nodded as she sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria gently, “I can sleep on the floor!”</p><p><br/>
Tiatria nodded as she couldn’t speak because she couldn’t stop crying. Once Tiatria was able to Solas got her to lay down. Solas sat on the edge of left side of her bed. Tiatria fiercely snuggled into Solas' arms. Gently Solas stroked Tiatria's raven black hair. Tiatria felt Solas' right hand hold her against his chest. At the moment Tiatria felt safe safe and warm. Solas used a mild sleep spell to lull Tiatria to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s head rolled to the left and he noticed Tiatria’s right ear. Solas couldn’t see all of it and carefully moved Tiatria’s hair. Solas then saw why he couldn’t see all of it, it was gone. Solas’ heart sank for her, he figured it was Shemlen who did this act of cruelty. Now Tiatria’s outburst earlier made sense to him now, Tiatria had been attacked and somehow Cullen had triggered it.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gently covered Tiatria's ear with her hair again and went to grab a pillow and blanket and lay on the floor next to her; however Tiatria was holding Solas’ hand. She clung onto it like was a child to a blanket when frightened.</p><p> </p><p>Solas knew it would be proper for him to sleep on the floor as promised however, from Tiatria's touch alone Solas could feel how much in holding his hand brought her comfort. Solas slowly, carefully laid next to her.  To look at Tiatria as she slept was like looking at an elven goddess. Her big pouty lips begged to be kissed, her soft pale skin demanded to be touched. Her raven black hair gently framed her face and with every breath she took was another moment Solas wanted to be with her and bring her comfort.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Solas woke up in a forest glen, he saw a bag filled with herbs that was on the ground. Some of the herbs were scattered about. Solas heard screaming echoing in the wind. Solas walked till the screaming got louder and then he saw it. Three men at a camp a woman tied to a stake with her hands bound over her head.</p><p> </p><p>One of the human men had a stick in his hand pointing it at her “You’re not going to try any of that magic shit or we’ll beat the crap of you or cut your hands off! DO you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas could easily see that the woman was elven, dark hair and in an instant he realized he was in Tiatria’s dream. Solas knew better than to disturb the events to let them unfold or they could permanently damage Tiatria’s mind if not killing her outright.</p><p> </p><p>The Man walked up to her, kneeling down in between her legs. He ripped off her pants only showing her undergarment. The other two men walked up, their eyes lit up. Tiatria screamed trying to loosen her bindings. The man grabbed her by the jaw forcing her to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“This will not be pretty, this will not be kind. You will not enjoy any of this in any way! This is for <em>our</em> amusement only.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lurched her head out his grip, he slapped her hard. He then ripped Tiatria top off too, she struggle screaming, shrieking. The two men drew closer to her. The man grabbed Tiatria by the throat forcing her legs to open wider. He ripped off her undergarment, and adjusted himself to her. Her legs and body began to shake uncontrollably. Tiatria cried and struggled, the man used his free arm to grab her thigh and squeezed. She shrieked he had pressed a pressure point forcing her to stop struggling. He slammed himself into her causing her to cry out so loud birds scattered.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Solas immediately shot up out of his sleep and held onto Tiatria’s shoulders as she shrieked something horrific. Terror, they were screams of sheer terror. Solas felt his soul being torn in half as his heart pounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Mir Asha wake up! Wake up!” Solas cried out as he lifted her into his arms and hugged her. Solas wasn’t going to let Tiatria suffer such a nightmare. Solas closed his eyes “Mala Eth Mir Asha Then.” Solas repeated himself again as a soft blue glow overtook her and his voice echoed “Mala Eth Mir Asha Then!”</p><p> </p><p>A moment later Tiatria’s eyes focused and she looked at Solas and then looked up seeing she was in Solas’ arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sobbed, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you!” she said embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Solas wiped away Tiatria’s tears, “It’s alright, it’s alright. You’re safe now, I promise.” Solas told her in a calm and reassuring tone. For some reason in Solas’ touch and his voice calmed Tiatria completely. Tiatria felt something she’d never felt before since the day she was taken and violated…she felt safe in a friend’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's mind was too active after waking up from her nightmare, so she decided to take a walk around Haven. When she went down the stairs and out the main gate of Haven. Tiatria opened the gate doors she was shocked by what she saw.  About two hundred feet out there were all three Templars stripped down to their pants. Their armor, shirts everything gone. Cullen was circling them like a lion circles his prey before finishing it off.  They seemed to be doing push-ups. Her Elven eyes could see more, as they did their push-up they had six thick candles under them.</p><p> </p><p>“I TOLD ALL THREE OF YOU TO STAY CLEAR OF THE HERALD! I TOLD YOU ALL THAT IF YOU DID NOT, THERE WOULD BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES!” Cullen roared.</p><p> </p><p>The men groaned as they struggled not get burned by the candles. The soldiers that were with Cullen earlier, they had each had heavy sacks slung over their shoulders. The sacks each had to have weighed a hundred pounds each. They put one on each Templar’s back. Each man groaned as they struggled to not fall, their arms shook from the weight.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU LOT WILL BE DOING PUSH-UPS TILL DAWN WITH THESE SACKS ON YOUR BACKS! AFTER THAT YOU EACH WILL BE STRIPPED OF YOUR KNIGHTHOODS AND BANISHED FROM THE INQUISITION! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR HERE!" Cullen continued.</p><p> </p><p>The Lieutenant struggled to look up at Cullen, “You would banish what Templars you have left for that Elven bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen exploded in anger, “EVERYONE WILL BE TREATED WITH RESPECT HERE INCLUDING ELVES AND MAGES!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched the men groan as they struggled not fall and burn themselves, sweat dripped off of them and the flames would occasionally hiss. Tiatria was once again amazed someone would go that far to stick up for her. She turned and left, Cullen turned hearing the gate door creek. He saw Tiatria leave and sighed knowing she saw this sight.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back looking at the men who were groaning. “COME ON YOU SORRY LOT! PICK UP THE PACE!”</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When morning came Tiatria decided to Storm Coast first and look into this Iron Bull and the Chargers. She had informed Cassandra and now she was in the middle of packing her stuff in her bag. Solas true to his word had stayed all night and left when dawn had come. He left the pillow and blanket neatly folded at the foot of Tiatria’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day Tiatria, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric headed out leaving the main gates to Haven. It took two weeks to get to the Storm Coast. All those two weeks Tiatria’s nightmares continued and only Solas could help her. No one knew why Tiatria had the nightmares or what caused them.</p><p> </p><p>Solas never told Tiatria he knew, Tiatria didn’t know he tapped into her dream that night and saw every vile thing, or her ear for that matter. Solas just led Tiatria to believe he was woken up by her screaming and that’s all it was. Tiatria’s nightmares were a private matter and Solas felt it was <em>Tiatria</em> who had to tell him what happened.</p><p> </p><p>However Solas refused to tell anyone, especially Cassandra who demanded to know what was causing them.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra followed Solas to a small knoll of a hill, “What is causing them Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas turned around to look at Cassandra, “I will not tell you anything Seeker!” He told her stamping his staff into the ground. Solas walked up in Cassandra and got close to her face. “If you are to know anything then ask the Herald yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra watched Solas walk away from her, “You are clearly devoted to the Herald.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas turned his head to look at her, “Why shouldn’t I be Seeker?” Solas asked boldly, “Without her we lose our only means of closing the Breach.” Cassandra could see there was clearly more, Solas’ body language gave him away.</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed, “I will also not betray the trust of a friend.” Solas looked Cassandra dead in the eye, “Would you?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed knowing Solas was right, betraying a friend’s trust was proof of one’s true worth and intentions in life. Cassandra gave Solas a nod and watched him walk back to camp. Tiatria was near a small clearing of trees. She was looking at the Storm Coast’s landscape.</p><p> </p><p>Solas leaned on his staff as he gave her a small smile. “Are you alright?” Solas asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as patted Solas on the shoulder as she walked by, “Thank you for defending me against Cassandra.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked beside Tiatria, “It is not necessary, I will never tell others what is not theirs’ to know, have no fear.”</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria and the others got finally got to the Storm Coast scout Harding had already set up a base camp.</p><p> </p><p>As Tiatria approached Harding greeted her, “Greeting your Worship! For what it’s worth welcome to the Storm Coast. I would have sent word sooner but our efforts have been delayed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her a little confused, “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Harding had her hands behind her back, “There is a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain and our small party had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to go speak with their leader, haven’t heard back though.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had been surveying the area and its harshness. She wasn’t surprised, anyone who would reside here would have to be just as hard as the land.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria also knew she’d have to look into it, she sighed, “Of course you haven’t”</p><p> </p><p>Harding looked at her, “The soldiers didn’t have an exact location for the bandits but; they were starting their search farther down the beach. With all this fuss we haven’t been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either.”</p><p> </p><p>Harding smiled, “Well good luck! Enjoy the see air, I hear it’s good for the soul.”</p><p> </p><p>Harding then left Tiatria and the others to figure out what they wanted to do first.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “We should look into this Iron Bull first he could help us with these bandits.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked up, “Don’t forget the Wardens! We should probably find them as soon as possible! It can’t be a good sign if they have gone missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to the edge of a cliff and saw a battle being fought. “Why don’t we see what’s going on down there first!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood next to her, “It looks like those are the Tevinter mercenaries we were tipped off.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone ran down the hill side with weapons drawn. When they got close enough they joined the battle killing all opposing enemies. When it was over a huge big horned giant came walking up. He had grey skin and one eye since he was missing his left. He must have been seven feet tall with a five foot chest. Tiatria had never seen anyone like him. He had a scruffy week old beard, his horns were as wide as his shoulders which were huge! He had to the Qunari the messenger spoke of.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had never seen one before. He seemed to have a single strap shoulder harness for chest armor. He had a thick leather belt that covered his waist. Tiatria wondered if that was for armor too. His chest was severely scarred up, she could tell he had seen many battles. He had dark green pants that had maroon vertical stripes going down them. He wore mid-calf high leather boots. The boots made his pants puff out at the bottom. The man gave orders for his men to stand down and he asked for a status report form the man that Tiatria had met in Haven.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're with the Inquisition?" Tiatria followed the Qunari to a rock which he sat on, "Have a seat" he offered, "drinks are coming around." Tiatria did sit on a rock across from the Qunari, “I assume you two remember my Cremisisus Aclassius. My lieutenant." The soldier walked up to the party, “Good to see you again. Throat cutters are done, Chief.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Qunari looked surprised, “Already? Have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.”</p><p> </p><p>The Lieutenant shrugged, “None taken,” the then turned away as he spoke, “least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him a leg up on you Qunari right?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at the Qunari, “So…you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive but we’re worth it…and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a nod, “The Chargers seem like an excellent company.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are." The Qunari answered, "But you’re <em>not</em> just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I’m your man. Whatever it is…demons, dragons? The bigger the better.” Bull told him.</p><p> </p><p>The Qunari got up and walked a little ways, “There’s one more thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tiatria knew a little from traveling with her clan and meeting new people. "Only a little, they are guards of the Qunari, right?" She put his left elbow on her right hand, “They are the enforcers of the Qunari, and the spies.”</p><p> </p><p>The Qunari gave a nod, “Yeah, that’s them. Or well, us.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tiatria gave a distrustful look, "You're a spy and you just told me? You could've hidden what you are."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Iron Bull smiled, “From something called the Inquisition called the Inquisition? I’d been tipped sooner or later. Better you her it up front from me.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Bull gave a nod, “Whatever you think we are, that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am. I am on your side.” The Qunari held up his Hands, “Look, the Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also <em>get</em> reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on. I’ll share with your people."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought for a moment before she looked at Bull, “What would you send back home in these reports of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough to keep my superiors happy." Bull answered, "Nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing. It’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lowered her head as he mauled over Bull’s words, “What’s in these Ben-Hassrath’s reports you’re offering to share?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything. Alone they’re not much, but if your Spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put them to good use.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was shocked as she tilted her head, “She?”</p><p> </p><p>The Iron Bull chuckled, “I did a little research. Plus, I have a weakness for redheads.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a nod, "Alright, you're hired"</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Krem who was walking up to the two, “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road.  The Chargers just got hired!”</p><p> </p><p>Krem gave a disappointed face, “What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up, with axes.”</p><p> </p><p>The Qunari gave a stern look, “Find a way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” The Qunari then looked at his Lieutenant, “We’ll meet you back in Haven.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and Bull shook hands, she looked at Bull, “What do you use as a weapon?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull picked up a massive double sided axe. The axe was so big it needed two hands to be wielded. Tiatria’s eyes got so big they looked like they were about to roll out of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “Cassandra why don’t you go back to Haven and tell Leliana, Cullen and Josephine.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra didn’t look happy, “You have me go back?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric couldn’t help but have a smug look on his face, “Why Seeker, are you mad you’re being sent home?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra moved like she was about to hit Varric upside the head with her fist. “Shut up Varric!” She gave everyone a hard look and then left after kicking a rock into a tree.</p><p> </p><p>Bull just looked at Tiatria, “Okay then, what now?”</p><p> </p><p>It took a week find the cabin that had the dead bodies of the Inquisition’s soldiers. They found notes about how to find the bandits that were called The Blades of Hessarian. She read the notes and she needed to make a necklace that would have them recognize them as a challenger. She had gathered the materials and while it was being made she looked into the wardens disappearance. She found several notes that went into that as well. She collected the notes and went back to camp. When she go there the necklace was ready, she put it on and went to their base which took another week to find. When she got there all the warriors there were stunned to see an Elf as their challenger.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to the Leader who looked like a hardened and grizzled. “You killed the soldiers of the Inquisition, this cannot stand.”</p><p> </p><p>The man roared as he took his sword and attacked, “You will not challenge me and live!”</p><p> </p><p>He charged her and several members of the group went with him. When the Leader was dead the rest of the members stopped attacking. They now recognized her as their leader. After being reassured the attacks on the Inquisition would stop and that they would receive help on the coast Tiatria headed back to closest camp.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria and the others got there they were tired as well as soaked to the bone. She couldn’t wait to get into her tent and dry off. She was hoping someone took pity on her and left her some hot food for her in the tent. She was about to go into her tent when Harding approached her</p><p> </p><p>“Your Worship”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her head, “A messenger came for you earlier. I put the letter in your tent. You can read it whenever you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave her a slight nod, “We also have some nice thick blankets for you to dry off in.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Harding stood at attention as put her right hand to her chest, “Your Worship” she then walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria entered her tent, she took a moment to enjoy the fact she wasn’t being rained on. She saw the blankets on her got and grabbed one. She wrapped herself in it and felt her body warm up in it. She then thanked the Creators for she saw a plate of food on her bed and the letter Harding mentioned. She walked closer to her bed and noticed the wax seal and saw the wax impression. It was Cullen’s symbol, she recognized it from the moveable pieces on the war table. Leliana had a piece, Josephine and so did Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Before she touched the letter, Tiatria felt something strange move in her stomach. Tiatria felt a cold pit hit her stomach as she dropped her towel and placed both hands on her stomach. With her fingertips Tiatria felt around her stomach. After a moment she noticed her lower stomach was firm and somewhat rounded out. </p><p> </p><p>Had she gained weight? Why would her stomach be changing?</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep breath as she held her stomach, her mouth a gape as she felt something move inside her again. Tiatria felt her heart race as her mind began to think. It felt like a moving spasm which now terrified her. Her mind came up with one reason and that reason terrified her beyond all reason. She refused to give it another thought, she couldn't and wouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly sat on the cot and put the plate of food on her lap. She opened the letter and read it as she ate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Lady Lavellan,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope you are well and this letter finds you as such. I heard you were having messaging delays due to bandits so I hope this letter gets to you. All is well in Haven, Cassandra has made it back safely after you hired this Iron Bull. She won’t say much about him accept that he’s Qunari and that he’s tall. Maybe you can give me more details on the matter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I would like to express my regrets that you experienced such a startling event the night before you left for the Storm Coast. I dealt with the offenders and they no longer serve in the Inquisition. I also regret you saw me not at my best when dealing with them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up realizing that Cullen knew she was there and saw her. She ate a piece of fruit as she continued to read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like I said before I will not tolerate mistreatment or abuse of power here and I hope I have proven that! I find that with you gone that it is lonely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes grew wide as she blushed. She lowered the letter, her heart raced as her mind wondered. Was he saying “HE” was lonely or he found the Inquisition lonely without her? So many and scenarios entered her mind just on that one sentence. She now didn’t care about the food and moved the plate aside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe upon your return we could go for a walk and discuss Templars since you seemed to want to understand the order better. That is if you still want to, of course!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria once again was surprised and looked up, did he just ask her out on a date? She could feel his nervousness through the paper. She narrowed her eyes examining the paper; were those sweat drops? Was he sweating while writing this part?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anyway, keep me informed of your progresses and if you wish to write for whatever reason please feel free to do so.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Commander Cullen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria folded the letter put it in her pack to keep it safe. She was surprised he took the time to write her, she grabbed a quill and a paper and wanted to write him back immediately. Her mind was going so fast she couldn’t stand it. She grabbed the other blanket and started to write the letter on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Commander,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I just finished your letter, and enjoyed reading it. To let you know Iron Bull I believe he will be useful to the Inquisition, as will his men. He is a Ben-Hassrath spy and will share his Intel with Leliana as long as we share some of ours. I will let him and Josephine and discuss payment when we get back to Haven.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We found Grey Warden notes along the cost suggesting they are looking for someone along with following Darkspawn underground. We do not know who this person is but we do know this person has moved on. We dealt with bandits and they now work for us and will give us information and resources that we need in the Storm Coast.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As for as discussing the Templar order I would like to learn more but I would also like maybe to get to know you more. I mean if that is okay with you, of course. You were right I did see you disciplining those men. You miss nothing, your reputation is well deserved. I was glad to see that you deliver on your promises of punishment and hold every man accountable for his actions. You have proven yourself to me that you are a man worthy of knowing. When I get back to Haven I would like to see you and talk like you wrote about.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We head to Redcliffe in the morning which makes me happy because I’m sick of cold and rain. I hope to find a letter waiting for me there from you by the time I get there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours Truly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiatria</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lowered the letter as he finished reading it. He was in his shirt and pants, sitting on his bed roll in his tent. His tent was where the recruits trained. The hour was late and he would have to get up in a few hours to start training the recruits further. When he’d get a moment he’d write to her, he folded the letter and placed it on his chest as he laid back on his bedroll. He ran his fingers through his hair and hit his head on his pillow in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up on the fact he wanted to get to know her further and that he was nervous about it. It did make him happy and a little nervous that she wanted to get to know him too. She was smart. He felt stupid that even suggesting about using Templars, as an excuse to talk to her in the letter. He thought about what he was going to say which meant that was going to burn up the precious few hours he had on sleep. Strange thing was he didn’t care. He doubted anyone would really notice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Letters, Stars and Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria and Cullen's letters continue as she travels to Redcliffe. She writes and tells Cullen they found Blackwall. As their letters progress Cullen is eager to get to know her more. When she returns to Haven she finds one more letter from Cullen. Varric reveals his concerns of the Herald to Cullen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation:</p><p> </p><p>Fen'Harel ma halam: Dread Wolf ends you</p><p>Ar tu na'din: I will kill you.</p><p>SOLAS MA'HALNAI: Solas Help me</p><p>Ma banal las halamshir var vhen: You do nothing to further our people</p><p>Andaran atish’an Emma Ir Falon La Na Eth: I enter this place in peace, I am very friendly, and you’re safe.</p><p>Ar Glandival El Elgar-en Dar Sa: I wish for our spirits to be one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tiatria arrived in Redcliffe she was so happy to see the sun again. She and Bull had been tracking some foot prints of a small group of men following another small group. The locals had been reporting seeing a man in Grey Warden Armor leading a small group of men. They had appeared to be following some bandits that were local to the area.  As they followed they were being lead to a thicket of trees and up a hill. Once up there was a lake with a dock and a cabin.</p><p> </p><p>As promised Solas pointed out Deep Mushrooms when they got close to caves and Blood Lotus, Spindleweed that grew by the lakes. Tiatria grabbed some and put it in her pack as they continued to follow the trail.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got to the other side of the lake to where the cabin was, they caught sight of the man who could be the Grey Warden: Blackwall and other men in his group. Tiatria and the others slowly walked up to them, not sure what was going on. They didn’t want to be mistaken for an enemy.</p><p> </p><p>The man was pacing up and down the line giving orders to the men, “Stand there and there!” he ordered, “No gaps!”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember how to carry your shields! You’re not hiding you’re holding! Otherwise it’s useless!” he told them. She could tell these men were no warriors and we scared shitless.</p><p> </p><p>As Tiatria got closer he could see this was a man with black hair dark as night. Though he has some grey in his beard in his hair and beard. It was down his neck and he had a thick black beard. This eyebrows were thick too. He had dark eyes and pale skin. He was a man who has a grizzled look about him and has seen his share of battle. When she looked into his eyes she could see he has seen too much of war and blood. He wears a battle master coat and the crest of the Grey Wardens on his chest. She could see he wielded a sword and shield.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria approached them, “Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?”, she called out.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall turned around and saw her, he’d never seen such beauty in all his life. However, with his eyes on her, Tiatria’s face turned to panic. She fell backwards onto her butt and started to scream. Solas ran to her as Blackwall looked at her confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Fen'Harel ma Halam! Ar tu na'din!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas put his hands to Tiatria's head as he did before and released calming energy.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at Solas, “Who are you? How do you know my name? What’s going on with her?” he asked as his attention quickly turned to his left, his shield quickly raised protecting Tiatria and Solas from an arrow.</p><p> </p><p>“AH!” cried Blackwall.</p><p> </p><p>The bandits that they and apparently Blackwall were tracking were about twenty yards off behind some trees. One of the archers were lining up for another shot. One of the men behind a tree ran from behind it and charged with a cry.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at Tiatria as she hyperventilated, “Can you protect her?” he asked Solas who  nodded. “Good, We’re dealing with these idiots first!”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall stood up and looked at his men raising his sword, “Conscripts, here they come!”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at his men for a brief moment as he ran into battle. Solas put up a shield around himself and Tiatria. Bull decided to join in due to the fact that he didn’t want Blackwall’s men to die. They didn’t look like they had ever picked up a blade a day in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>When it was over Blackwall told his men to go home and take back all the loot that the bandits stole. As the men left him, Blackwall walked back over to where Tiatria was. Tiatria was laying down sleeping, Solas lowered his arcane shield.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall walked over and knelt down looking at Tiatria. As he looked at her he still was taken by her beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she alright? What happened to her?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “Yes, she’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas didn’t look at Blackwall he just held Tiatria’s hand, “She’s had a horrible flashback. She was attacked by human men about four months ago. The way you approached her must have triggered something with her!” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Blackwall slightly angered for his friend. “Why do you humans must always approach things like you’re going to attack it?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall took a defensive stance, “You lot approached me, I didn’t know who you were or what you wanted. My men and I were under attack and you distracted me.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked up to them with his hands up, “All that matters now, is that it’s over and she’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at Tiatria again tears had trickled down her cheeks. Solas turned his attention at Blackwall, “We are agents of the Inquisition, we’re investigating whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with murder of the Divine.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at Solas surprised, “Maker’s Balls, the Wardens and the Divine? That can’t…No, you’re asking so you don’t know. First off, I didn’t know that they disappeared. But we do that right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall tilted his head to the right, “But one thing: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at the man, “We’re not here to accuse Hero. We just need information. We’ve only found you. Where are the rest of your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall stood up looking at Varric pulling on his gloves. “I haven’t seen any Wardens for Months. I travel around recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there’s no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I conscripted their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won’t need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall lowered his head, “Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him as he rose to his feet with Tiatria in his arms, “I wasn’t aware Grey Wardens could take whatever they wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at him, “It’s complicated, if there’s a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient. Outside of Blights, it’s as binding as a clever tongue can make it.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled, “We have one of those.” he said thinking of Josephine.</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Blackwall scratching his head, “Do you have any idea where the Grey Wardens could have gone?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall thought for a moment, “Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt? That’s in the Anderfels, a long way north.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall shook his head as he grabbed his sword out of the dirt. “I don’t really know, can’t imagine why they’d all disappear at once. Let alone where they’d disappear to.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull didn’t seem convinced, “Why haven’t you gone missing like the rest of them?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall gave Bull a smart ass smirk, “Well maybe I was going to, or maybe there’s a new directive, but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Planned on to stay that way for months, years.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria, “It’s been a pleasure Blackwall but this didn’t help us at all. We need to get our friend somewhere proper to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>They started to walk away but Blackwall called out to them, “Inquisition…Agents did you say? Hold on a moment!”</p><p> </p><p>They turned around as Blackwall approached them, “The Divine is dead and the sky is torn. Events like this, thinking that we’re absent is almost as bad as we’re involved.” Bull gave a nod as signal that they could all agree to that. “If you’re trying put things right, maybe you need a Warden maybe you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled, “The Inquisition can use all the support it can get Hero. But what can one Grey Warden do?” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall smiled, “Save the fucking world, if pressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, “Welcome aboard Hero. C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall sighed as he felt bad for scaring Tiatria so badly, he looked at the cabin behind him. “You can use that cabin as a place for her to rest. The bandits were using it, seeing as they are dead, I don’t think they’ll mind us using it.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Bull and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************</p><p> </p><p>A short time later Tiatria woke up in the cabin on a bed. Tiatria’s eyes grew wide as she searched the room. She saw Blackwall sitting across the room sitting in a backwards chair. His arms crossed and resting on the back of it. She moved all the way back of the bed against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“SOLAS MA HALANI!” she shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>Solas came running into the room, “It’s all right Lethallan.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas sat on the bed next to her as she had her back against the wall. Solas’ right hand gently touched the right side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall could clearly see the terror in Tiatria's face and he felt bad as he watched speak to Solas in elven. Tiatria grabbed Solas by the shirt and hugged him tight.</p><p> </p><p>Solas held his friend tight as he stroked the back of Tiatria's head gently, “What is it Da’len? What troubles you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull and Varric were in the room at this point watching as Solas was struggling to calm Tiatria. Solas knew that his calming spells wouldn’t work this time. He had to get her to talk as she stared at Blackwall.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria struggled for air as her eyes were wide and fixed on him. “The…the…”</p><p> </p><p>Solas tried to hush her gently, “What? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Warden!”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall stood up slowly concerned Solas looked back and then at her. “What about him? Lethallan?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas held Tiatria’s hands gently but firmly so as not to accidentally cast any magic.</p><p> </p><p>“He looks like one of them!” Tiatria screamed, tears pouring down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall left the room so not as to make things worse for Tiatria, with Bull and Varric following him. Blackwall punched a tree outside. Bull and Varric looked at each other then at him.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at the two, “Maker’s Ball’s…that…that poor creature!” he said in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Blackwall sideways, “Have you ever seen her before?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall’s eyes got big as he held up his hands, “I have never seen her before today!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull approached Blackwall slowly looking at his posture, his breathing and the look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at the two, “Bull come on, do you think if he was one of the guys he’d seriously stay here with us? I think he’d would’ve been scared shitless when he first saw her with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull knew that Blackwall wasn't the one, his body language and facial expressions didn't lie. However it didn't hurt to still check him out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably just a coincidence that he looks like one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull growled, “I’ll be watching you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria as he got her to look him in the eyes, “It’s alright Lethallan, Blackwall won’t hurt you. He’s joined the Inquisition to help close the Breach.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria really went nuts, “Are you insane? How can you let him join? We just needed information Solas!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her concerned, “You need to calm yourself.” Tiatria slapped Solas with anger and tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma banal las halamshir var vhen!”  Tiatria said in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Solas knew what she meant, and hung his head as he was firm in the belief the warden could bring some benefit to the Inquisition.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall walked back in and looked at her as she cried in Solas’ arms, till she fell asleep. When Solas exited the cabin it was night. Blackwall was waiting for him with his back against the outside next to the doorway. His feet were crossed as he had his knife out as he was witling something with wood.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “Yes, finally”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall put his dagger away as he walked up to Solas who was looking around the lake’s edge.</p><p> </p><p>“She said something before, in elven. What was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave him a hard look, “I really don’t think it’s any of your business.” Solas was still slightly embarrassed he was scolded as if he was a child.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Blackwall a curious look, “Why do you wish to know?</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall sighed, “She’s in so much pain, I’ve never seen someone who was so beautiful in so much pain like that. I would like to do what I can to help her to not suffer as much. Bring her some sort of comfort.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas picked a few flowers at the shore line, “I agree, she shouldn’t have to suffer like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas then looked at Blackwall curiously, “If you want to help her, right now staying away will help her. Let her get used to your present’s first then see what you can do to help her.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall who had his arms folded nodded, “Very well then.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked out at the pond as he took a sigh in frustration. Blackwall then watched Solas walk into the darkness and out of sight.</p><p>****************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When morning came Tiatria woke up to find wild flowers on a night stand next to her bed. She rubbed her eyes and face as she slowly sat up. She then sat on the edge of the bed as she moaned. Tiatria felt awful for slapping Solas for all to see.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran out of the cabin and looked to see if Solas was around, she was hoping she didn’t cause him to leave. Tiatria looked the whole landscape and saw no one till she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and saw Solas. Tiatria grabbed Solas and gave him the biggest hug she could give.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the gods! You’re still here! I’m so sorry Solas, I shouldn’t have hit you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled gently smiled, “It’s alright Lethallan, I…I have something for you” he said softly. Tiatria turned around to look at him. Solas took her right hand and started to walk her down to a clearing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled gently as she followed Solas who turned to look at her, “I deserved your anger. I let the warden join without consulting in you. It was inconsiderate of me, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she realized they had both faulted and now as they accepted what they had done to each other, they could move on. Tiatria hugged Solas again which caused him to hold her as he leaned his head against hers.</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “Do you trust me Lethallan?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she wasn’t sure what Solas was up to, the way she looked at Solas caused him to blush. Solas was slow as he walked behind her and put his hands over Tiatria’s eyes. Tiatria’s hands held his as she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Solas was slow as he led Tiatria forward he didn’t want to startle her. Solas led Tiatria to a clearing that he’d found not far from the cabin. There was a smaller pond nearby and it dead ended up against some cliffs. Solas lifted his hands from Tiatria’s eyes and she was delighted to see the surprise that was revealed to her. There was a Stallion grazing from the grass, he was black and white and Tiatria recognized him as a Dalish All-Breed. Tiatria looked back at Solas with the biggest smile he’d ever seen. Tiatria looked back at the horse and slowly walked up the stallion.</p><p> </p><p>Solas watched in amazement as Tiatria held her out her right hand. Her steps were so soft they made no sound.</p><p> </p><p>The Stallion looked up at Tiatria who smiled gently, “Andaran atish’an Emma Ir Falon La Na Eth.  </p><p> </p><p>Solas watched as the horse looked at Tiatria and started to walk over to her. Solas dared not to move as he didn’t want the horse to scare. Slowly the horse walked over to Tiatria, who smiled as she felt the soft fuzz on the horse’s muzzle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ar Glandival El Elgar-en Dar Sa.”</p><p> </p><p>The horse neighed as it laid down and Tiatria smiled gently as her hand gripped the horse’s mane and climbed onto the Stallion’s back. The horse rose to it’s feet and walked over to Solas who was astonished.</p><p> </p><p>“You have the gift with animal’s Lethallan.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, very few have this gift, I can talk to them and hear them in my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a look of pride as he watched Tiatria ride the horse out to the cabin. Solas followed behind her till they reached the cabin where the others were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Varric was the first to see and be impressed, “Well how do you like that, it seems the Herald has made a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave a whistle showing his was also impressed as he had his axe over his shoulder. “Not bad Boss”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her friends, “Let’s head back to Haven.”</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria got back to one of the Inquisition's camps that was nearby Tiatria was alerted to the fact she had a letter from Cullen waiting for her. She found it in her tent and before she was to pack her things in returning to Haven she took a moment to read it.</p><p> </p><p>My Lady Lavellan,</p><p> </p><p>I wrote as you requested, thank you for your information on the Grey Wardens and of The Blades of Hessarian. Leliana has gotten some of the Iron Bull’s Ben-Hassrath’s reports and has found them to be useful for the Inquisition.</p><p> </p><p>Have you found this Blackwall or any other signs of the Grey Wardens in the Hinterlands? Any idea of when you shall return to Haven?</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, he did miss her even if he didn’t write it.</p><p> </p><p>I would enjoy getting to know you more, and would discuss whatever subject you wish; even…even if it is me. Which is something I am not entirely used to. I find myself rather dull, I rather discuss you.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s head shot up as her heart pounded, her? He wanted to get to know her? Her cheeks grew hot at the idea a human man wanted to get to know her better instead of hurting her. Her hands began to shake a little. She knew there was a little more to the letter but Tiatria’s head wasn’t sure she should read more but her heart told her to read.</p><p> </p><p>Please let me know when you are to return since I am looking forward to seeing you.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Cullen</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria folded the letter as she tried hard not let his words overtake her. He wanted to see her, she was now knew that he did. She had it in writing, she put it in her pack with the other one. Grabbed a quill and paper to write.</p><p> </p><p>Dear Commander,</p><p> </p><p>We did find the Grey Warden known as Blackwall. He is a man who has a grizzled look about him and has seen his share of battle. When you look into his eyes you can see he has seen too much of war and blood. He has black hair and a beard. He has some grey in his beard in his hair and beard. He wears a battle master coat and the crest of the Grey Wardens on his chest. He wields a sword and shield. When we found him he had conscripted victims of some local bandits to fight back and reclaim their goods. He found it just as strange as we did that the Wardens have disappeared and has agreed to help us to find them. He has given us treaties giving us the power to ask for aid from others. This should help the Inquisition greatly. I ask you put Josephine to task into putting them to use. We have found more artifacts of the Grey Wardens and hope to find other clues before we leave the area. I can’t help but feel he is hiding something and can’t shake it. I hope it will not bite us later down the road. If I keep having this feeling and if he acts suspicious I will have Leliana look further into his past.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I’m glad to hear The Iron Bull’s reports are proving useful and please apologize to Cassandra again for me. I didn’t mean to wound her pride which I have done by sending her back to Haven. I feel she can better serve the Inquisition by being in Haven and preparing the troops and keeping Roderick in check.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I am looking forward to returning to Haven shortly now that our main objectives have been completed. I hope this letter reaches you before I get back. For I want you to know that I look forward to getting to know you more and that you are agreeable to it. I am afraid that there isn’t much to tell you about me. You already know that I’m Dalish and a mage so beyond that I doubt you’d find me very interesting for a Templar. I hope your Maker keeps you well till my return.</p><p>Yours,</p><p>Tiatria</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria folded her letter and put a wax seal on it. She gave it to a messenger and watched him run off with it. The messenger reached Haven walking through the main gate from the main road. He walked to the soldiers training grounds. Cullen was barking orders at the men on defense and offense. He saw the messenger run up to him with his satchel around his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander!” the man took his hand out of the bag and handed him the letter “Message Ser!” Cullen took it from him with a nod, his face stone. “Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>The messenger then ran off having more to deliver.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked up behind Cullen, “Another letter from the Herald?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed not knowing she was behind him, “Errr…yes. I imagine she writes to tell me of her progresses of the hinterlands.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave him a smug look, “Maybe she writes of finding Blackwall.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned to look at her, “I’ll let you know if she writes of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra then walked away, “Enjoy your reading then Commander” Cullen looked around to see if anyone else was around before looked at the letter further.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the soldiers, “LET’S TAKE A BREAK AND RESUME AGAIN AFTER SUN PASSES NOON!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then walked off as he heard his men groan in relief. They dropped their swords and shields. Cullen walked over to the small grove of trees where he found Tiatria healing the Elfroot. The Elfroot had come back and was stronger than ever. Cullen had tended to them while Tiatria was gone. He hoped she would like to see that they were doing so well.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat at the base at one of the trees and began to read the letter. He smiled as he read the last paragraph. He also was happy that she was agreeable to talk and see where things could go if nothing more than friends. Somehow he felt that she was more interesting than she was letting on. He folded the letter and took a breath. He hoped to see her soon and started to think about a few things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>A few days later Tiatria and the others finally came back. She noticed Cullen training the men as she walked by and he noticed her. Cullen noticed Tiatria riding on the horse, and wondered how her journey had gone. He walked over to her and the others as Tiatria was dismounting.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had a concerned look on his face. “Herald, you’ve returned!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with shy eyes as she held onto the horse’s mane. “Yes, it's good to see you Cullen.” Tiatria looked at Blackwall, “This is the Grey Warden Blackwall.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Blackwall and gave a nod, “Welcome to the Inquisition, any support the Wardens can give us would be appreciated.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at Cullen, “I will do all that I can. Perhaps your Ambassador can make use out of these old Warden treaties.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then turned his attentions to Tiatria, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen slightly shy, “Yes, I am fine, just tired Commander.” she told him quietly keeping her eyes low. Cullen had a feeling something was wrong but he wasn't going to push her at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked the horse over, “This is a very fine creature my lady. I am sure it will serve you well.” Tiatria smiled as Cullen walked with her and put the horse in a pen. Cullen then looked at her, “You let me know if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then walked off as he gave one final look to Blackwall. As they all parted Blackwall decided to make his home near the stables. Bull walked to his tent as did Varric. Solas escorted Tiatria to her cabin. Tiatria smiled as was surprised to see her door fixed.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria entered she put her staff on the wall and her pack on her bed. She turned her head to the right and saw there was a letter waiting for her on her pillow along with flowers. The letter had Cullen’s seal on it. She smiled as she opened and sat on the bed. She opened it and began to read:</p><p> </p><p>My Lady Lavellan,</p><p> </p><p>I’m happy to see you return safely! I wish to see you tonight when the stars and the moon shine. Please meet me where the recruits train.</p><p> </p><p>Hope to see you there,</p><p>Cullen</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s heart skipped a beat, he wanted to meet her alone at night. What was she to do? Her whole face felt hot.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Varric saw Cullen standing with his arms folded as he monitored the recruits as they trained. He had a worried expression on his face. He walked over to Cullen who noticed the dwarf walking over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something I can help you with Varric?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric had a concerned look on his face, "Yeah actually, can we talk?" Varric asked, his brow knitted as he jutted his head, wanting to have the conversation elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Cullen answered, his concern growing by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were away from listening ears, Varric stopped and turned to the Commander. “I just thought you should know what happened out there in Redcliffe.” Cullen saw Varric’s face and could tell that he needed to listen. “The Herald had a breakdown in seeing the Warden. Apparently he looks like someone from her past. And it startled her so bad she went nuts.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s posture changed as he lowered his arms, “What are you talking about Varric? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric sighed as he rubbed his neck, "What happened is that...She was raped Cullen, brutally...,"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's eyes popped out of shock as he slowly shook his head, "Wait...What? She was...? Maker's breath, how many were there?" Cullen burst, hushing himself instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Varric moved to answer, "There were th..."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his hands at Varric dismissively, "Forget I asked, I don't want to know...Andraste have mercy...that poor woman." Cullen's face sunk, bile threatening to rise in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Varric nodded, “Yeah, that’s about how I looked too. Anyway I felt you should know so you could tell the others. I think we really need to look out for her because she’s really fragile.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yes, I agree. Thank you for telling me Varric. I will see that Cassandra and the others will know about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric sighed, “Normally I wouldn’t be gossiping about something like this, but I’m concerned for her. And I know that you two have a romantic connection going on.” Cullen was slightly embarrassed that if Varric had noticed the two liking each other, that others probably have noticed as well. Varric then turned around shaking his head and left leaving Cullen to do what he did best.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************</p><p> </p><p>When evening came Cullen was walking around the camp. His arms were behind his back “Maker’s Breath! What’s keeping her?” He looked up at the moon and sighed in disappointment. He dropped his head and shook it as he headed for his tent.</p><p> </p><p>“Still waiting for me?” Cullen looked up and gave a small smirk. “You came! I was about to lose hope that you would come.”</p><p> </p><p>She held her hands, her eyes looking up and down to the ground. “I was about to lose hope too.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a few steps forward, “What changed you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him, “Your letters.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her in the moonlight and his breath was taken away. She looked so angelic, so perfect. Her hair caught hints silver in the light and her eyes sparkled. Cullen blushed at seeing such beauty, she looked at him and he looked away for a moment. Cullen looked at Tiatria as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>“My letters?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked to her dropping his hands as she stepped back a step or two. Her hands shook a little, her eyes low “Yes, you surprised me by them. I have never known someone least of a Shemlen who wanted to write me to get to know me.”</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria looked up a little she saw Cullen was only half a foot from her. He took his right hand and held her chin. Cullen raised her head to look at him but Tiatria's eyes remained low, “Why should I not to get to know you my lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s face became solemn and she looked away which caused Cullen to know why. Cullen wasn't going to say anything till Tiatria felt like telling him but still it was hard to see her in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently took Tiatria's hand which startled her. Cullen looked at her, “It’s alright, I have something I want to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen noticed the sadness in Tiatria's eyes as he used the back of his index finger caressed her cheek. Tiatria looked at him but she was afraid to say anything. In looking into Cullen's melted amber eyes she realized he knew what happened in the Hinterlands but he still wanted to get to know her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen led Tiatria to the small grove of trees and she paused. Cullen looked at Tiatria seeing the fear, “It’s alright, "I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to show you something.” He let go of Tiatria's hand and walked to where he was leading her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep breath she knew if she was going to get to know Cullen she was going to have to trust him. She took slow steps to the grove as she got within footsteps Cullen put his hands on his sword. Tiatria stopped her eyes wide in fear. He saw the fear and dropped his hands and put them behind his back. As Tiatria approached he took a step back and she looked, her face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“The Elfroot!” Tiatria fell to her knees and touched the leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “How? I left before I could heal them!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “I don’t know anything about plants but Mother Giselle has taught me some things. I was able to look after them while you were away.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at the plants and was breathless. She shook her head a puzzled look over took her face, “Why did you do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned up against the tree with his left shoulder, “I don’t really know” he looked at the ground then at her as she looked at the plants. “I guess, I wanted to see you smile.” Tiatria turned to look at him and she was, she was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stood up and walked up to Cullen, “You did this, just to see me smile? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed, “I…I wanted to prove to you not all Templars are bad!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled and walked passed him, Cullen followed she stopped at the shore of the frozen lake by the trees.</p><p> </p><p>“So you want to want to talk about the Templars now?” Tiatria questioned in a shy tone.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small laugh, “Didn’t you want to know more about them?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “We Dalish don’t know much, only that we must stay away from them. They know how to dispel magic and capture a mage to take them to what are called Circles.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “That’s true! Templars make sure that there are no abuses of magic. By taking all apostates that are discovered out of the circle and placing them in them everyone is protected.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him confused and shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about Templars.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her intrigued, “Then what do you want to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “You”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s mind went blank as he struggled for words, “Wha…Wha…what do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to shiver and Cullen took off his coat and draped around her shoulders. He could see the gratitude in her eyes as she clung onto it. “Where did you learn to be such a kind man?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen paused, “Ah, well I would like to think my parents raised me well enough to be kind but the Chantry reinforced it. When you enter the Chantry for its service you are taught kindness has its own rewards to the Maker and to the people.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria face saddened, “Why don’t all Shemlen remember this?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he looked out at the lake, “Not all Templars remember their vows to the Maker and to the people as they should. He looked at Tiatria, “As long as I am here, I will see that the Templars and the men here do remember them.” Cullen smiled, “I would now like to know more about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lost the color in her face but took a deep breath, “What would you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her as she snuggled into his coat, “What is it like being Dalish? To live so far from towns and others?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him through his coat, “We live of the land and keep the gods close to our hearts. We like to stay away from the Shemlen cities for we will shall never submit, for we have lost much.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see some truth in her eyes, “I heard your people speak a different language, is that true?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked surprised her eyes widened, “Yes! We speak Elven, we try to preserve what’s left of our culture.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her face examining it, “What about your markings? What are they called? What are they for?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria touched her face, “Oh you mean my Vallaslin! They are sacred markings given to us by our Keeper when we become of age. We undergo a ritual by meditating on the gods and the ways of our people and by purifying our body and the skin. When the time comes, our Keeper applies the Vallaslin. This is done in complete silence. Cries of pain are taken as signs of weakness. If that happens the ritual stops. It will not continue again until the Keeper deems the Elf fit.”</p><p> </p><p>This ritual sounded a lot like the Templars vigil before taking their vows and taking their first draft of lyrium.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “I could tell by looking at you that you were a strong woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen then looked at the lake saddened, “I’m not as strong as you would believe. Maybe I was once.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes slightly narrowed, “What changed?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t even look at Cullen, “Loss of innocence”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen offered his arm and Tiatria took it cautiously. He escorted her to her cabin, when they got to her door. Cullen gently took Tiatria hand into his and raised it as he kissed it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to take off his coat Cullen raised his hand, “Hold onto it till the morning. The nights are cold here.” Tiatria smiled as she reluctantly nodded and turned to go into her cabin. She smiled at him as she slowly the door. Cullen took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************</p><p> </p><p>The next morning everyone who looked at Cullen wondered what happened to Cullen wondered what happened to his coat. No one had ever seen him without it before, Cassandra approached him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is your coat?” Cullen who had his hands on his sword looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to blush, “I don’t need it I left it in my tent.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave him an odd look, “Aren’t you cold?” he shook his head and then caught a recruit making a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“You there never  lower your guard unless you want to meet our Maker! Keep your shield up and sword raised at all times!” Cassandra scratched her head and then left.</p><p> </p><p>Solas was walking to Tiatria’s cabin to talk to her. She hadn’t see her in a while and wanted to see how she was doing. He was about to cross by Varric’s tent when he saw her leave her cabin with Cullen’s coat slung over her left arm. That stopped him dead in his tracks. Had she and Cullen spent the night together? He watched her go down the stairs leading out the gates.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra started to pass her at the bottom of them. She saw Cullen’s coat on Tiatria’s arm and stopped. “Wait? You have Cullen’s coat?” Tiatria stopped and blushed looking away from her “Yyyes, he let me borrow it when he saw I was cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her and the blush in her cheeks and gave a slight smile. She thought it interesting that Cullen had to lie to her about it. “Get yourself ready when you are able. We will be going back to Redcliffe soon to talk to Fiona and the Rebel Mages.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Good! I am eager to talk to them and see if they will help us with the Breach.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra then turned around and went up the stairs. Tiatria walked out of the gates and went up to Cullen. Cullen heard someone approach from behind and turned and saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “It’s good to see you my lady!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled and handed him his coat, “I’ve come to return this to you! Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled back, “It was my pleasure my lady.” Cullen blushed as he put it on, “Did…did it help with the cold?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “Yes, now I see why you where it all the time. I wanted to let you know we will be leaving soon for Redcliffe to look into an alliance with the rebel mages in Redcliffe.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked as if was caught off guard, “So soon?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “We have to close the Breach Cullen. We can’t afford to have any more demons coming out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “Maker save me! Where is my head this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I don’t know where is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed rubbing his neck as clearing his throat as he had been caught. She turned and left to prepare for Redcliffe and Cullen went back to barking at his soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria went up the stairs she smiled seeing Solas. “I was hoping to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “You were?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked as Solas followed to her cabin, “Yes, we are going to Redcliffe to talk to the rebel mages. I would like your council on how to handle them while we travel there.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ face dropped, “Alas I will not becoming with you Da’len.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s face drew to concern, “But I need you Solas! Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Was Solas going to tell her he was a little jealous, “I have somethings I must tend to here to make sure the Breach is stable till you return with the Mages.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with a disappointed sigh, “Pity I wanted to use this chance to get to know you better ask you more about the fade. I will leave you to it then. I will ask Blackwall to come.” Tiatria then went into her cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Solas turned around feeling so stupid and he wanted to kick himself. He yet again missed another chance! He resisted the urge to scream an Elven swear knowing she would hear and understand it. He walked off to consult his friends in the fade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Viper's Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria and her friends finally make it to Redcliffe and are taken back by what they have found within.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria heard a knock on her door waking her.</p><p> </p><p>“Herald? Are you awake?” questioned Cassandra’s voice on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shot up from her bed holding her head with her left hand. As Tiatria sat up she slowly and noticed she her pants felt tight.  “Yes, I’m awake Cassandra!” she said as she felt around her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stood up and walked over to a mirror that was in the corner. It  was a full length mirror with a wooden frame, that hung on the wall. The moment she looked in the mirror Tiatria was startled to see her stomach was larger.</p><p> </p><p>“Get yourself ready when you are able. We will be going back to Redcliffe soon to talk to Fiona and the Rebel Mages.” Tiatria lost all the color in her face, she didn't know how to respond but she knew if she didn't. “Aaaahh good! I am eager to talk to them and see if they will help us with the Breach.” she blurted out as she smashed her eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>After hearing Cassandra's footsteps disappear Tiatria put her hands on either side of the mirror as she started to hyperventilate. For the life of her, she couldn't understand what was happening and now was becoming truly frightened. The more she thought of seeing someone the more she became afraid of what it could be. Could she die from this...or could it-</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria refused to finish her thought, instead she ran over to where her clothes had been packed in her dresser. She found a long leather coat and put it on. She lightly fastened the belt. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that it made her belly less noticeable. </p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria was dressed and fully packed she came out of her cabin. As she walked down the stairs she smiled catching sight of Solas. “I was hoping to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “You were?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked as Solas followed to her to his cabin “Yes, we are going to Redcliffe to talk to the rebel mages. I would like your council on how to handle the situation while we travel there.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a smile and a nod, “Of course, whatever you need I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas stunned, she’d heard those words before from Fen’Harel. Solas looked at Tiatria, and noticed her face was pale.“Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she smiled at Solas, “No, you didn’t Solas, do you ever get that feeling you’ve heard something before, from another time?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled as he kissed her hand gently, “Actually I have.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria, Blackwall, Cassandra and Varric set off for Redcliffe to help the people there and to see if they could talk to the rebel mages. It took a few weeks to get there but once they did, Tiatria was hard pressed to get to the gates. When they reached them they saw soldiers running from them. There was a fade rift there and spirits. She then noticed strange energy shields on the ground. If anyone stepped in them they would either speed up or slow down. She found it very odd, she had never seen magic such as that before.</p><p> </p><p>When it was over everyone took a moment and Tiatria finally had a moment to be openly confused. “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sheathed her sword, “We don’t know what these rift can do. That one appeared to alter time around it”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had a bad feeling about it, “Something is not right, stay on your guard!”</p><p> </p><p>One of the soldiers who watched Redcliffe’s gates cried out in relief thanking the Maker and to open the Gate! Tiatria slowly approached the gate as it opened. One of Leliana’s soldiers greeted them from the other side. “We spread word the Inquisition was coming! But you should know no one was expecting us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head in surprise, “No one, not even Grand enchanter Fiona?”</p><p> </p><p>The scout looked at her, “If she was she hasn’t told anyone. We’ve arranged use of the Tavern for the negotiations.” Their conversation was interrupted but a male elf in his early twenties.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could tell by his clothes he was a clothes he was a circle mage. “Agents of the Inquisition my apologies! Magister Alexius is charge now but hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly, you can speak with former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the scout as the mage left, she and the others then walked further into the Redcliffe.</p><p> </p><p>Varric scratched his head, “Is it me or is something weird going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at him, “Something is not right! We need to talk to the Former Grand Enchanter!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded, “Agreed, we need to find out why a Magister would take an interest in what is going on here.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked down the pathway going down to the village itself. Tiatria didn’t like seeing so many Shemlen in one place. She saw the castle off in the distance. They walked to the docks and she smiled seeing benches under trees, they looked very inviting.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the others, “Why don’t we stop for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “We need to see this Magister first!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric slid in, “Now Seeker I could stand to eat something myself. I haven’t eaten anything since sun up and neither have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked to Blackwall to help her in this argument but he was gone. Cassandra looked around and found him sitting with Tiatria on one of the benches. Varric chuckled as he walked over to them. Cassandra groaned as she walked over with Varric. Tiatria found her food which was a crock of cheese and half a loaf of bread. In pulling out the bread she found a letter. Tiatria knew it wasn’t there when she first packed it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pulled it out, “What do you have there?”, asked Blackwall, Tiatria flipped the letter over and smiled seeing the seal.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a smirk, “It’s from the Commander isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed knowing she got caught but also looked puzzled, “How did it get into my bag?” Tiatria then caught Varric out of corner of her eye. He looked a little nervous and she looked at him. Her gaze now fixed on him, “Varric?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Tiatria, “Did you have something to do with this?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric groaned, “Ah, Cullen wrote it before we left but wasn’t sure how to get it to you. I told him not to worry about it." He scratched his head, “Shit! I think I’m losing my touch!” Tiatria put her eyes back on the letter.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall gave a small chuckle, “What are you waiting for?” Tiatria looked at him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria opened the letter and read it as she ate:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Lady,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t sleep after our meeting and had to write you. Maker! Now I feel stupid for writing that!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria giggled, everyone looked at her. She noticed and turned herself around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were a vision last night under the light of the moon. I’m glad we got the chance to get to know each other better. I hope we get more chances to get to know each other better. I found it interesting to learn more about your people and your markings. Of course the moon and your markings can only highlight your beauty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's body suddenly seemed to jump as she held onto the letter. Cassandra caught the panic in Tiatria's face, she'd felt another spasm in her belly. Tiatria pulled her hand away and firmly held onto the letter. The Seeker noticed her hands were trembling, this prompted her to take hold of Tiatria's left hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt her face grow flush, Varric smirked, “Good reading I take it?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric chuckled seeing her face, “Did the Commander write something good?” Tiatria looked back and saw them staring at her. She quickly turned around and sat down. It took a few moments for Tiatria to collect herself enough to continue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I would like to see you again soon so please be careful in Redcliffe and with the mages. We don’t know the whole situation there and what surprises might be in store. Send word if you need anything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maker keep you,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria folded up the letter and finished eating her lunch without saying a word to the others. She put her letter and what remained of her food back in her pack. Tiatria waited for the others to finish and then they headed for the Tavern. When they entered they found the mages already inside.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona was already inside, she bowed her head, “Welcome agents of the Inquisition!” Tiatria bowed hers out of respect. Fiona looked confused, “What has brought you to Redcliffe?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at her just as confused, “Is this some sort of test? We are here because you invited us here in Val Royeaux.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona had a puzzled look on her face, “You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to get irritated, “There is no mistake! While the Templars were leaving you came to me in Val Royeaux and asked me here!”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona hadn’t removed the puzzled look on her face. She tilted her head, “The Templars left Val Royeaux? Where did they go? That sounds…why does that sound strange.” Fiona lowered her head, “Whatever” She then looked at Tiatria, “Or whoever brought you here the situation has changed. The free mages have already pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stood in shock, “An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric stood equally as shocked, “Andraste’s Ass! I’m trying to think of the single most worst thing you could have done and I’ve got nothing!” Tiatria now knew what Cullen meant in his letter by surprises.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at her, “As well as indentured to a Magister; I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” Tiatria could see the remorse of this decision in Fiona’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could only say one thing to her, “An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona’s face went to great distress, “All hope of peace died with Justinia! This bargain with Tevinter wouldn’t have been my first choice but we had no choice. We are losing this war, I needed to save as many of my people as I could.”</p><p> </p><p>The door closed behind them and a figured appeared before them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around seeing an older man in Tevinter battle armor behind her. “Welcome my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at the man with distaste like drinking sour wine. “Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.”</p><p> </p><p>The Magister nodded, “The Southern Mages are under my command.” He looked at Tiatria curiously, “And you are the survivor yes? The one from the fade? Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>As Tiatria looked at him she got the vision of a snake and he made her skin crawl. She knew not to trust him or his words. “I would like to more of this alliance between the mages and the Imperium.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius smiled, “Certainly, what specifically do you wish to know?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a hard look, “The Grand Enchanter told me she was indentured to a Magister.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius looked at her, “Our southern brethren hold no legal status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector I shall oversee their work for the Imperium.” Tiatria knew what that meant Slavery.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could and wouldn’t let this stand. She was just going to act dumb for a little longer. “I’m not sure on when you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona?” Alexius looked like a snake concealing its hand, “When the conclave was destroyed; these poor souls faced the brutality of the Templars who rushed to attack them.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius looked at Fiona like a savory mouse ready to be eaten. “It could only be through Divine providence that I arrived when I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona gave him a questionable look, “It was certainly very timely.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Tiatria knew she had to help. No one deserved to be left at the mercy of this viperous snake!</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him coolly, “What does the Imperium gain by taking in rebel mages under its wing?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius gave her a grave look, “For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense. After they are properly trained they will join our legion.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona exploded with concern, “You said not all my people would be military! There are children! Those not suited!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius turned his head and responded with an agitated tone, “And one day I’m sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium <em>when</em> their debts are paid.” Tiatria wasn’t buying that he cared anything about the mages here. Alexius only thought of them as slaves to use as he wished.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria did wonder about the Arl though, “I haven’t seen any sign of Redcliffe’s Arl or his men.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius gave her an unconcerned look, “The Arl of Redcliffe left the village.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra shook her head, she didn’t by it, “Arl Teagan would not abandon his lands during the Blight, even when they were under siege!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius didn’t seem to really care he looked at Tiatria, “There were tensions growing I didn’t want an incident." Tiatria could only imagine the tensions and what kind of incidents may have happened if the Arl have stayed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had enough of the Magister, “I’m here to get mages to close the Breach.” Tiatria also hoped if she could get the mages away from him she could free them.</p><p> </p><p>Alexius seemed to like the sound of that, “Right! To business! I understand of course.” Alexius signaled her to follow him. Fiona gave a sad look as she could not be a part of discussing her people’s fate.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and Alexius sat at a table, “Felix! Will you send for scribe please?” A young man approached the table. He was young and did look like Alexius but more handsome. “Pardon my manners.”, said Alexius, “My Son Felix friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix bowed with one hand in front and one hand behind. He then walked off to find a scribe. Alexius then turned his attention onto her “I’m not surprised you’re here, containing the Breach is a feet not many could attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor.” Tiatria liked the sound of that.</p><p> </p><p>Alexius gave her a focused look, “Ambitious indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried not to smile, “Then does that mean you will lend your mages to our cause?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius adjusted himself in his seat, “There will have to be”</p><p> </p><p>Alexiu then noticed Felix’s approach but something seemed off. He seemed to walk as if ill, Tiatria got up and walked up to him. Alexius shot up from his seat as well. Felix looked faint and he fell into Tiatria’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Alexius’ face shot with worry, “Felix!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix regained himself after a moment shaking his head, “I’m so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius approached his son, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked at his Father still looking ill, “I’m fine Father.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius had a look of panic on his face, “Come! Let’s get your powders!” Felix and Tiatria exchanged looks for a moment, “Please excuse us friends! We will have to continue this another time.” Alexius passed Fiona, “Fiona I require your assistance back at the castle.” Fiona followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Felix paused for a moment before following his father, “I don’t mean to trouble everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius turned around, “I shall send word to the Inquisition. We shall conclude this business at a later date.” When he and the others left Tiatria opened a note that Felix gave her when he fell into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Come to the Chantry you are in danger.” She then looked at the others.</p><p> </p><p>Varric seemed interested, “Ooh, very mysterious.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “We’ll be careful but we need to figure out what’s going on around here.” They exited the Tavern and headed for the Chantry.</p><p> </p><p>It was a big opposing stone building with several steps. They went inside not knowing what they would find. As they walked in they heard battle cries. A man with dark hair and skin who looked to be a man because he had a staff was fighting demons coming out of a rift.</p><p> </p><p>When the demons were dead he looked at them, “Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this will you!”</p><p> </p><p>He had grey eyes and a tunic with a collar over his shoulder. He had leather armor under it. His face was clean shaved but he did have a fine mustache that curled at the ends and a small nip of hair under his lip. His hair was neat and styled up at the top. He had no sideburns. His eyebrows were neatly groomed and was that eyeliner? He had a regal look about him as well as spoiled and pampered. Tiatria and the others did help him close the rift and the same problem of energy fields were time slowed or sped up were there too. She was careful not to step in them but some of the others weren’t so lucky. She was wondering what they were and fix them.</p><p>When the rift was closed the man turned to them. He seemed amazed that she could close the rift the way she did. “Fascinating!” He tilted his head to the side “How does that work exactly?” He gave a small chuckle “You don’t even know do you! You just wiggle your fingers and boom! The rift closes!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure what to make of the man. But she did now he smelled of different kinds of perfumes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The man realized he made a breach of etiquette, “Ah, I am getting ahead of myself I see.” He bowed politely, “Dorian of House Pavus! Most recently of Minrathous, how do you do!” The others didn’t really know what to make of him.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave him a distrustful look then looked at Tiatria. “Another Tevinter! Be cautious with this one!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian gave Cassandra a smile as he shook his head, “Suspicious friends you have here! Magister Alexius was once my Mentor, so my assistance should be valuable; as I am sure you can imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a curious look as she looked around. “I was expecting Felix to be here.” Dorian gave a nod “I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note then meet us here after ditching his Father.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a puzzled look, “Alexis couldn’t jump to Felix’s side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian gave a small sad sigh, “He’s had a lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, Alexius is being a mother hen most likely.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure about Tevinter or how things worked there. “Are you a Magister?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian gave a big sigh, “Alright, let’s say this once! I am a mage from Tevinter but not a member of the Magisterium. I know southerners you the terms interchangeably but that only makes you sound like barbarians.” Dorian then had a coy smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “Are you the one who sent that note?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian nodded, “I am! Someone had to warn you after all. Think, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note! Let’s start claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. Is if by magic yes? Which is exactly right! To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition Alexius distorted time itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought a moment, “He arranged it so he could arrive just after the Divine died.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian nodded impressed, “You catch on quick. The rift you closed here, you saw how it twisted time around itself? It sped some things up and slowed some things down. Soon there will be more like it and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it is unraveling the world.”</p><p> </p><p>This was a lot for Tiatria to swallow, “I need more evidence than magical time control go with it!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked a little miffed, “I know what I’m talking about! I helped develop this magic, when I was his apprentice it was still pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Tearing time to shreds to gain a few hundred lackeys?”</p><p> </p><p>A voice came out of the shadows, “He didn’t do it for them!” It was Felix, he walked up to them.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian gave a nod and smile, “Took you long enough!” Dorian’s face got serious, “Is he getting suspicious?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shook his head, “No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day!” Felix looked at Tiatria, “My Father has joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves: Venatori. I can tell you one thing! I can tell you one thing, whatever he’s done for them he’s done it to get to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure why someone would do such a thing. “Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked at her, “They’re obsessed with you! I don’t know why, perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian had an interesting look on his face, “You can close the rifts. Maybe there’s a connection or they see you as a threat.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked back at her, “If the Venatori are behind those rifts or the Breach in the sky then they’re worse than I thought!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t believe so many people were lining up to meet her. “All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian smiled, “Send him a fruit basket! Everyone loves those!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Felix, “Alexius is your Father, why are you working against him?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked at her with determined eyes, “For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my Father and I love my Country, but this! Cult, time magic what he’s doing now is madness! For his own sake you have to stop him!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at Felix, “It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a whole in time! You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step to turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe, Alexius doesn’t know I’m here and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him I want to be there!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian started to walk off, “I’ll be in touch” he then turned around looking at Felix, “Oh and Felix! Try not to get yourself killed!” Dorian then turned around and walked out the room.</p><p> </p><p>Felix watched him, “There are worse things than dying Dorian.” Tiatria watched both men leave then they all left the Chantry.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked down they the steps, Cassandra looked at Tiatria. “We can’t let this Magister have this kind of power!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “No one should have this kind of power Cassandra regardless if they are a mage. I will not let that Viper enslave the mages for his own use! We will go back to Haven and figure out how to beat this Magister at his own game.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Friend in Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria returns to Haven from Redcliffe she notices Cullen is missing and finds him ill. She helps him recover and then tries to get to know Solas. Solas over steps and works to repair his relationship with her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven language Translation:</p><p>Da'len: little child, or "little one"</p><p>Ir abelas: I am sorry</p><p>Ar lath ma: "I love you."</p><p>Lethallan: Female kin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When everyone got back to Haven it took a day or two to get settled back in. When Tiatria got the chance she headed to the soldier’s training ground. She looked around and she didn’t see any sign of Cullen. One of the officer’s was overseeing the training of the soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to him, “Where is the Commander?”</p><p> </p><p>The Templar stood at attention once he saw the Herald, “Your Worship! I don’t know I haven’t seen him for a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked over to where Cassandra trained. Cassandra was there and saw Tiatria approach. She stopped she saw that Tiatria had a question on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where Cullen is? He’s not at his usual post.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “He’s busy at the moment that is all I can say. He will return when he is able.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lowered her eyes, “Alright”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then turned and started to walk away. As she did so she heard some recruits talk between two tents.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear? The Commander is ill!”, whispered one. Tiatria heard the other gasp, “Really? What’s wrong with him?”, whispered the second. “No one really knows but I hope he stays out for a few more days! I can’t stand the grueling training.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at them, “He does that so you’ll stay alive recruit!” she snapped, “The Commander is right, you don’t yourselves from manners when it comes to a sword! If you were in a real fight you’d all be dead! You at least have a better chance of surviving now than when you first got here! You should be ashamed talking about your Commander in such away!”</p><p> </p><p>The recruits lowered their heads in shame, “You’re right your worship, we’re sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria backtracked and wandered around the tents. She had no idea which one was Cullen’s. She looked around and went by a tent and heard someone moaning in pain. She poked her head in the tent and saw Cullen. He was completely soaked in sweat his cheeks bright red with fever. She walked in laying her staff on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria touched Cullen's forehead and he was burning hot. She looked around and saw a wash basin. She grabbed it and walked out the tent. She gathered some fresh snow in it and placed it by the tent. She then ran by where her Elfroot was and grabbed some of the leaves were. She ran back and crawled back into the tent with the items. She melted the snow with her right index and middle fingers. She cast a mild fire spell. She then put the Elfroot in the water. She then held onto the bowl with both hands and heated the water till it bubbled. She lowered the bowl and put a cloth in it. Tiatria grabbed a small pouch on her belt. Solas had helped her gather herbs for healing purposes. She took out some spindleweed and added it to the water.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen groaned in pain, she couldn’t understand what was happening to him. She through off his blanket and was <em>so </em>happy he was wearing pants. She then took the cloth out and wrong it out. She wiped the sweat of Cullen’s face. She soaked down Cullen's hair and wiped his arms. She then put the cloth back in the water and wrong it out again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sylaise, please heal my friend of his afflection.” Tiatria prayed softly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then wiped down Cullen's chest and stomach. Each time she touched Cullen with the cloth he cried out in pain it was like his nerves were on fire. When his body lurched up, Tiatria saddled him and pressed his back down. Cullen's body hit the ground with a thud. Cullen was in a delirium he was able to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wrapped his arms around Tiatria which she was able to rebuff, as she tried to hush him. “You’re here! By the Maker you’re here! He sent you! Tiatria froze as Cullen grabbed her left hand as his body shook. “He sent you to me in his mercy!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes got wide as she blushed. She didn’t know what to do since Cullen was holding her. His hands slowly wrapped around her back. Cullen started pull Tiatria closer to him but she put her hands against his chest; bracing herself. This prevented Cullen from pulling her closer. He didn’t try to force it and dropped his hands to Tiatria's waist. Tiatria took a sigh of relief and began to pray to the creators that Cassandra, wouldn’t find them like this. She was afraid what she’d do to her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got a faint scent of something, something sweet that seemed to come from Cullen's skin. She'd only smelled it a few times. She realized it was lyrium, she'd heard rumors of Templars taking it. Tiatria grabbed the cloth from the wash basin and washed Cullen's body again. This time Tiatria actually noticed Cullen's muscles, she noticed the scars on his body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How dangerous was it in being a Templar?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria continued to wipe him down till the scent of the Elfroot took effect. The oils from the leaves finally soaked into his skin. They helped relax his muscles and alleviated his aches. The smell also helped Cullen lull into a deep sleep. With Cullen asleep Tiatria noticed how peaceful he looked.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gently touched Cullen's chest and blushed. She had never seen a Shemlen man like Cullen before. She stayed the whole day and into the night applying the Elfroot water. Eventually the basin went dry, she moved to get up but Cullen grabbed Tiatria putting his arms around her. Her arms under her body and against Cullen's, and she couldn’t move. Cullen wouldn’t let go, she thought about maybe making him a sleeping bear made of Elfroot or something. Without the Elfroot, Tiatria knew Cullen's fever would come back. She knew it was night and that it was going to get cold.  Tiatria also knew like this their body heat would keep him warm.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria closed her eyes and began to pray in Elven,  “Sylaise, goddess the Hearth and healing, please help my friend. Please heal him and bring him comfort.” Tiatria noticed as she prayed that Cullen's body gave off a sweet scent that she'd never smelled before. She knew it wasn't from the Elfroot, but she noticed it came from Cullen's sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra opened the tent flap and saw Tiatria praying. She was shocked to see what she saw. “What in the Maker’s name?” Tiatria felt her blood run cold and her stomach sank.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried to look behind her in a panic, “Cassandra?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra narrowed her eyes, “What are you doing to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was still trying to look at her, “I have been looking after him when I found out he was sick. He grabbed me and won’t let go!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at the inside of the tent. She saw the basin and the cloth. She then realized she was speaking the truth. “Who were you praying to?” Cassandra asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried to look at Cassandra, “Sylaise, the Hearthkeeper, She is the goddess of all the domestic arts for the Dalish. Sylaise taught the Dalish to use herbs and magic for healing purposes.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra relaxed now knowing she was praying to a peaceful goddess and wasn’t trying to do anything funny to Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “Can you do me a favor?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra blushed and looked unsure, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the basin, “Can you fill the basin with snow and grab some Elfroot leaves? It will help keep his fever down.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra reached in and grabbed the basin and disappeared. Tiatria then took a moment to lay her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Even noticed Cullen’s scent of earth, metal and sweat. She then used a very mild mind blast to loosen his grip. She then was able to get off of him.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra then came back, she smiled, “I got what you asked for.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took the basin and the leaves, “Thank you!” She grabbed the basin from Cassandra.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria placed the basin in front of her and melted the snow. “This has been helping me keep Cullen’s fever down.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra smiled, “That is good, let me know what if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra concerned, “Can you bring me Dawn Lotus? It helps people with lyrium related illness. Do you know why he's suffering like this?"</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed and looked at Cullen, “It is not my place to say. You need to talk to Cullen about it.” Tiatria started to apply the mixture onto Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra smiled “You do care about him, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed, “I…I” The thought of falling for Cullen seemed odd and a little frightening to Tiatria. However she couldn't ignore what she felt.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a smirk, “I'll be back with what you asked for, I believe some supplies from the Fallowmire have come in. I know Dawn Lotus grows there. I'll be back shortly.” Tiatria nodded as she keep applying the mixture.</p><p> </p><p>When morning came Cullen woke up. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust. He looked to his right seeing the basin with the leaves in it. The cloth was hanging off the rim, he caught sight of Tiatria sleeping next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Maker’s Mercy was she watching over me the whole time?” Cullen questioned as he sat up confused.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then laid back down as Tiatria started to stir, he snuggled up to Tiatria confused as he pulled the blanket up further on her. Tiatria looked like a vision of Andraste herself as she slept. His left index finger gently traced the side of Tiatria face; from her temple down to her chin. Cullen gently rubbed his forehead on hers as his nose caressed the tip of Tiatria's. She gently smiled as her eyes slowly fluttered open.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had only been asleep for about an hour after his fever finally broke. When Tiatria's eye focused she saw Cullen looking at her. Tiatria's adrenaline kicked in and she took a deep breath as she gasped in fright.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen quickly sat up gently taking hold of her hands, “It’s alright, it’s only me.” Cullen hushed Tiatria softly as his right hand stoked her hair, “It’s alright, how long have you been here?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s heart started to slow down as she started to calm down. Cullen smiled as he slowly coaxed Tiatria to lay down next to him. Cullen's right arm propped himself up as his hand rubbed Tiatria's head gently. Cullen's left hand gently caressed her right cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the nicest wake-up call I’ve ever gotten.” Cullen gently whispered, still slightly confused. “How long have you been here?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gently rubbed Cullen's left cheek with her thumb as she held it. “I’ve been here since yesterday morning after I discovered you were sick.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes bore his surprise but then they melted as he looked at her. “You staid here all that time?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laid his chest across Tiatria's as he held her right cheek with his hand. He saw the blush take Tiatria's cheeks as she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are perhaps the best thing that ever walked into my life Tia.” Cullen told Tiatria with honeyed words.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes became wide as she realized Cullen had given her a nickname. Cullen could see the look in her eyes, “Is it alright if I call you that?” Tiatria was slow to nod as her anxiety began to rise as she quickly realized she was in a compromising position.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Cullen told her as he kissed Tiatria's inner palm.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I’m not that beautiful. Besides, I’m just a Dalish, a savage in your world.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he wiped a tear that had escaped from Tiatria’s eye with his thumb. He was still so touched that she took care of him. “Listen to me, you are beautiful and I know you didn’t kill the Divine, I will do everything in my power to protect you while you work to close the Breach.” Cullen told Tiatria as he held her right hand.  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up and was about to get up, but Cullen gently held her hand causing her to look at him. “Will you stay with me for a little while? Please.” Tiatria silently nodded as she watched him smile, “Thank you my lady.” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The two looked at each other’s eyes and got lost in them. Without thinking about it Cullen leaned down and gently kissed Tiatria's lips, gently and softly. His left hand cradled Tiatria's right jaw as the kiss was so soft that Tiatria wasn’t even sure that he was truly kissing her. The kisses were like soft laps of waves of the shoreline.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s body slowly felt her whole body warm as left hand held the back of her head as he kissed her. This was a loving kiss, but unfortunately, it was with the wrong man. Cullen's eyes looked like melted honey when he looked at her. Tiatria took her right hand into Cullen's left as she sat up and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tears dripped from Tiatria's eyes as in her heart she betrayed the man she was supposed to be with. Even though Tahl'rail was dead and she was well aware of that he was dead, but still. Cullen sat up as he cradled her cheek in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked concerned, “Tia, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away from him, “My heart still belongs to another…” Cullen’s heart stopped as he took a breath, “Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen confused, she shook her head. “No, Tahl’rail!” Cullen looked at Tiatria trying to understand as he slowly had Tiatria cuddle up against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just sobbed as she let it all out, “Who is he?” Cullen questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked behind them and worked his way to having Tiatria lay down with him. Cullen held Tiatria firmly but gently, “He was the man I was supposed to marry! Shemlen killed him for sport, when he tried to seek justice for what happened to me!”</p><p> </p><p>The tears just rolled down Tiatria face as she wept, “Tahl’rail!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen now knew the whole of it as he held Tiatria in his arms. Cullen kissed Tiatria's head and gently reassured her that everything was alright. Cullen could feel all the pain she suffered as she wept. To be taken away so cruelly from the one she loved, to be tortured and raped to the point she was emotionally crippled. Cullen vowed to himself that this would be the last time she’d weep tears of sadness. He now wanted to make sure that Tiatria's life would be filled with laughter and joy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright my lady, you’re safe here. No one will harm you while I’m here, I swear it.” He told her as he felt his heart break for her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s embrace was warm and inviting as she snuggled her face into him as she let it all out, even at this moment when she felt beyond vulnerable, Tiatria felt safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander?” interrupted a voice.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen growled as he was not happy about this interruption at a very inopportune time. Cullen turned his head looking towards the entrance of his tent.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he snarled in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright? The recruits are alarmed from the screaming coming from your tent.” said the recruit, now terrified of why Cullen was so angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Have them stand at attention till I am ready for them to do otherwise. I will be there when I can!” Cullen snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Commander!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wiped her eyes, as she sat up. “I’m sorry, I’m taking your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lowered Tiatria’s hands slowly causing her to look at him, “It’s alright, what happened to you was no small thing. I’m honored you shared this with me, we’ll take things as slow as you need them to. I wasn’t expecting anything more than your company for quite some time.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly laid next to Tiatria as he held her in his arms and let her cry. Cullen kissed Tiatria's head as he gently stroked the side of her face.  “It’s alright, if you need to go.” Tiatria sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria’s forehead, “Dawn has barely touched the mountains yet.” He said softly, “That means we have some time yet, you need to allow yourself to rest. I will stay for as long as you need me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your men?” Tiatria asked as struggled to stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled lightly, “I am not worried for them at the moment, they can wait. You however are important and you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments Cullen sang softly in an attempt to calm her. He used to do it for his baby sister Rosalie when she was frightened of storms. He held Tiatria snug enough for her to feel secure but not restrained. Tiatria was slow to quiet and as Cullen had hoped drifted off to sleep. When Cullen was sure she was, he got dressed and before left Cullen pulled the blanket up on Tiatria. He sighed as he looked at her and then exited the tent; and attended to his men and make sure that the recruit who had interrupted them, would pay dearly.</p><p> </p><p>It was several hours later when Tiatria woke up in Cullen’s tent. She noticed she was all snuggled in his blanket. Tiatria slowly emerged from Cullen’s tent and saw Cullen with his arms folded as he watched the men train. Tiatria noticed one recruit doing push-ups and was dripping in sweat. Tiatria looked at the poor man as she walked around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning your worship!” said the man panting for air.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked to his left and smiled as he looked at Tiatria. Cullen smiled warmly as he looked her, “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled gently “I’m feeling much better, thank you.” She said as she gave him a coy look. “I have to get ready to go back to Redcliffe, can I see you upon my return?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he gave a nod lowering his arms, he walked up to Tiatria and gently took her hand into his. “Please be careful Tia, we don’t know what that Magister will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed as she looked up at him, “What happened? I have never that kind of sickness before.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed the back of his neck avoiding eye contact, “I get that way sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him concerned, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her trying to find his words, “I get that way when I don’t get enough rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, she had the feeling that Cullen wasn’t telling her something but she wasn’t going to press him. Cullen smiled at her, “Thank you for concern…and attention” Tiatria smiled back and touched his hand as she left.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up the stairs and met Solas he blushed, “Oh hello”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled back, “Hello Solas I haven’t seen much of you. How have your findings been with the Breach? Are things stable?”</p><p> </p><p>They slowly walked back to Solas’ cabin, “Things are stable for now but we need the mages help soon if we are to have any hope of closing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas, “You have helped me Solas and it occurs to me I don’t know much about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas seemed surprised by the statement, “Why?” They stopped at wall by his cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him taken back by his response, “You’re an apostate yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “Not the wisest course of action when framed that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled warmly at him and his heart skipped a beat, “I appreciate what you are doing Solas. I just wanted to know more about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed realizing his folly, “I’m sorry, there is so much fear in the air. What would you know of me?”</p><p> </p><p>There was so much Tiatria didn’t know really where to start. She turned as she held her hands together, she looked at Solas as she bit her lip. “What made you start studying the fade?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas saw Tiatria's eyes light up with excitement, “I grew up in a village to the North. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. As I slept the spirits of the fade showed me glimpses of wonders that I had only imagined. I treasured my dreams!” Tiatria could feel the passion in Solas’ voice as he spoke. “Being awake out of the fade became troublesome.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Solas curiously, “Did spirits try to tempt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled at her, “No more than a brightly colored apple deliberately tempts you to eat it. I learned to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Solas, “I gather you didn’t spend your entire life dreaming.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas had a very content look on his face, “No. Eventually I was unable to find new areas in the fade.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had a curious look on her face, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “Two reasons. First, the fade reflects the world around it. Unless I traveled I would never find anything new. Second, the fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas one must be interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “You are an interesting person Solas. That’s what I like about you.” Solas blushed he was about say something but paused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with more questions, “Is this why you joined the Inquisition?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “I joined the inquisition because we are all in terrible danger. If our enemies destroy the world, we would have nowhere to lay our heads while dreaming in the fade. Tiatria that is why I joined not why I stayed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria found Solas' reason to be very noble. Solas wasn’t going to tell her why he wanted to stay. He hadn’t the heart to say that he was enchanted by such a beautiful creature such as her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I wish you luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “Thank you, in truth I have enjoyed in experiencing life to find more of the fade.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tilted her head, “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood tall and put his hands behind his back, “You train your will to withstand possession. Your abominable focus is and enjoyable sight Lethallan. You have not chosen a path whose steps you dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy, as have I.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled which made Solas feel like he was in the warmth of the Sun every time she did that. Tiatria picked up on Solas’ subtle hint of flirtation. “Abominable focus?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ blushed realizing she picked up on it, “Presumably, I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine the sight would be fascinating.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria instantly went off and slapped Solas in the face, “HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON’T KNOW ME! SHOULD I BE DOMINATED BY YOU OR THE MEN HERE?” She then started to storm off.</p><p> </p><p>Solas ran after Tiatria and he ran in front of her stopping holding his hands. “Please Da’len, Ir abelas!” Tiatria looked at Solas with anger in his eyes. “I didn’t mean it! That is not how I meant it.” Solas saw the extreme hurt and tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Solas felt ashamed for his poor choice of words, he then remembered Tiatria's past. Now he felt really stupid for his words. He didn’t want to leave it like this and he didn’t want to see her beautiful sapphire blue eyes angry and him either.</p><p> </p><p>Solas softly held out his hands, “Please Lethallan ask me anything you wish. Don’t leave it like this!”</p><p> </p><p>It took Tiatria a moment to calm down and she took a breath. She had to remember he didn’t know everything about her or what had happened to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ir abelas Solas, I shouldn’t have hit you.” she said</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a small nod, “I should remember even the calmest winds has its storms.”</p><p> </p><p>They gave each other shy smiles, “You said you’ve traveled to many different places Solas.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas was happy to see Tiatria not as angry as before and willing to talk again. “This world or its memory is reflected in the fade. Dream in ancient ruins you may see an ancient city lost to history. Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities; long picked dry by treasure seekers. The best of the battle fields, spirits pressed so tightly on the veil that you could slip across with but a thought.”</p><p> </p><p>The thought of ancient history of long lost battles interested Tiatria. “Any place in particular?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a small smile, “I dreamt at Ostagar, I dreamt the brutality of the Darkspawn and the valor of the Ferelden warriors. I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire. I saw Loghain’s betrayal of Cailan’s forces.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s breath was taken away, “I heard the stories. It would be interesting it hear what it was really like.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed, “That’s just it, in the fade I see reflections created by spirits, reacting to the emotions to the warriors. One moment I see heroic Wardens lighting the fire and a power mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall. I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more of his men die on a lost cause.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was amazed, “And you can’t tell which is real?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled at Tiatria, “It is the fade, they are all real.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the ground then at Solas, “Have you always traveled and studied alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “Not at all. I have built many lasting friendships. Spirits of wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge happy to share what they have seen. Spirits of purpose helped me search. Even wisps playful and curious playful and curious pointed out treasures I might have missed.”</p><p> </p><p>To Tiatria those were foreign names, “I don’t know any spirits by those names.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “They rarely seek this world. When they do, their natures do not often survive the people they encounter. Wisdom and Purpose and too easily twisted into Pride and Desire.”</p><p> </p><p>Those were names she recognized, “You are saying you became friends with Pride and Desire demons?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed, “They were not demons for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tilted her head, “Meaning?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas wanted her mind to grow, “The fade reflect the mind of the living. If you expect the spirit of Wisdom to be a Pride demon it will adapt and, if your mind is free of corrupting influences; if you understand the nature of the spirit they can be fast friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at the thought of such friendships, “I’m impressed you can become friends with such spirits.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood a little taller, “Anyone who can dream has the potential, few ever try. My friends comforted me in grief, shared my joy. Yet because they exist without form as we understand it the Chantry declares Spirits are not truly people.”</p><p> </p><p>This idea saddened Tiatria: <em>How could spirits not be truly people if they shared the same emotions, virtues and desires as the rest?</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Is</em> Casandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?” Solas questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see this passion stir inside Solas’ heart and it made her happy. “You have an interesting way of looking at the world Solas.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a small chuckle, “I try, and that is quiet and answer.” Both their eyes soften for each other.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I look forward to helping you make new friends.” Solas blushed “That should be…well”</p><p> </p><p>Solas averted his gaze, she gave a small laugh, “That isn’t much of answer either.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ face got beet red Tiatria knew she had him. “I will see you later Solas.” She touched the side of his face that she slapped.</p><p> </p><p>Solas' eyes showed his shock but then they softened. He touched her hand, “It’s okay Lethallan.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas hand slipped away as she walked away, he watched her walk to the Chantry. Solas didn’t know if he would ever have the heart to tell her that he saw what happened to her in the fade. The night he slept in her cabin he was right next to her so he was able to connect and he saw, just like how he explained to her about ruins and battlefields. He would never tell a soul but still his heart reach out to her. It made him care for all the more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Future of Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria works to free Alexius' control and things take an interesting turn and is startled to see what horrors await for her in Redcliffe castle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria entered the Chantry and approached the war room. She heard the others inside which made her feel relieved. She wanted to discuss how to help the rebel mages and to stop Alexius. She opened the door and went inside.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cassandra, “We don’t have the manpower to take the castle. We either find another way in or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt Cullen was being a little too prejudice and wasn’t giving the situation a fair look. She knew he wanted to show her the Templars weren’t that bad but the Mages were being controlled by an evil man.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave him a stern look, “Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister! This cannot be allowed to stand!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at them, “A letter asked for the Herald of Andraste by name! It’s obvious trap!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t really surprised, “Isn’t that kind of him. What does Alexius say about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her, “He’s <em>so </em>complementary that we are certain he wants to kill you!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine shook her head while her face had a look of displeasure, “Not this again!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Leliana, “Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible castles in all of Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria was a look of concern, “If you go in there you’ll die! We’ll lose the only means in closing these rifts! I won’t allow it!” Tiatria was touched by his concern.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at the Commander, “And if we don’t even try to meet this Alexius, we lose the mages. We leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine sighed, “Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for not!” She looked at Tiatria, “An Orlesian Inquisition’s army marching into Fereldan would provoke a War! Our hands are tied!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, “The Magister”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen interrupted her, “Has out played us!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t going to let this go, there had to be away to beat this Magister at his own game. “The Magister’s son Felix told me Alexius was in a cult that was obsessed with me. I doubt they’ll graciously accept our apologies and go about their business.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her knowing what this meant, “They’ll remain a threat and a powerful one unless we act!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at the others determined, “We cannot accept defeat now!” She looked at the Tiatria, “There must be a solution!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought for a moment, they needed a way inside the castle. “Other than the main gate, there has got to be another way into the castle. A sewer a water course something!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “There is nothing I know of that will work.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana did, she remembered from her adventures of traveling with the Hero of Ferelden. When the village was under siege by a curse of the undead.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! There is a secret entrance into the castle! An escape route for the family! It’s too narrow for our troops but we can send our agents through.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen frowned, “Too risky, those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana didn’t look fazed, “That’s why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen realized the plan, “While he’s distracted on Lavellan we break the Magister’s defenses. It could work but it’s a huge risk!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door swung open with a bang.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian walked in, “Fortunately you’ll have help!” he strolled on in beyond confident with one of Leliana’s men following him.</p><p> </p><p>“This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods Commander!” The agent was scared Cullen was going to have him disciplined. He heard what had happened to the Templars.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at Tiatria then at Cullen. Cullen looked at Dorian unsure he could sense foreign magic on him and strong spices.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at Cullen, “Your spies are never going to get passed Alexius without my help so if you’re going after him I’m coming along!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a deep breath and then looked at Tiatria, “The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t order you in good conscience to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you rather not play the bait.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was hoping that the Templars would be what she’d pick, “It’s up to you”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him and Cullen knew the answer, “I have to Cullen, no matter how you feel. It’s not right to leave anyone even if they are mages as slaves. They are this Magister’s slaves and I will not leave them that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her nodding he knew she was right, she was right.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone walked out to get there things together. Cullen walked Tiatria to her Cabin, “Please for Andraste’s sake promise me that you will be careful. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled touching Cullen's right hand that was on his sword's pommel with her right hand. “I will be careful Cullen don’t worry.” Cullen took her right hand into his left and kissed the top of it, “My lady” he then left her to pack.</p><p>***********************************************************************************************************</p><p>When Tiatria, Blackwall and Varric got to Redcliffe Village they boarded one of boats from the docks. Tiatria hoped that Dorian and the others had everything in place on their end. She and the others walked in from the main entryway and were greeted by several masked men, their clothes appeared to be Tevinter as well.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t going to let them intimidate her, “Announce us!”</p><p> </p><p>A servant approached them, “The Magister’s invitation was for Mistress Lavellan and no one else. You lot wait here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t going to be separated from her friends she had to think of something. “They have to accompany me, you wouldn’t deprive me of my attaché’s would you?”</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at her and her companions he realized she wouldn’t be parted from them. He nodded and turned around to go up some steps. They followed him in silence but with their guards up. The masked men followed behind them. As they came up the stairs Alexius was sitting in a nice chair in front of a fire place up some stairs. Felix on his right. Fiona was down the stairs on his left looking up at him but then looked to their guests.</p><p> </p><p>The man announced their guests, “My lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius rose from his chair, “My friends! It’s so good to see you again!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still felt the same snake like presence around her the last time they had met. He seemed surprised by Blackwall and Varric’s presence “And your associates of course! I’m sure we can work out we can work out some sort of arrangement that is equitable to both parties!”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona approached not happy being left out of the negotiations again. “Are we mages not to have any voice in deciding our fate?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius looked a little disturbed both by her lack of confidence and her show of disrespect. However he would deal with her later.</p><p> </p><p>“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not me with their lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could clearly see that Fiona realized her mistake in that. Tiatria however wasn’t going to leave her out.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Alexius, “If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona was deeply touched and bowed her head in gratitude, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius dared not to show his displeasure, he turned to sit back in his chair. “The Inquisition needs the Mages to close the Breach and I have them. So what will you offer in exchange?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a sly smile, “Don’t bother, I know you only invited me here to kill me.” Alexius seemed taken back like the viper caught in mid strike and hitting the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Alexius eyes narrowed, “If you believe that then, I marvel that you chose to come anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix turned to his Father, “She knows everything Father”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius looked at his son scared what he might be involved in, “Felix, what have you done?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria liked where this was going she smiled, “We made sure to disarm your trap before we came in. I hope you don’t mind!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius didn’t like her honey voice and gave her a soured look, “I have yet to see your cleverness I am afraid.” He got up from his chair and approached her, “You come into my stronghold with your stolen mark a gift you don’t even understand, and you think you’re in control?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a few steps forward maybe he could tell her more about her mark. He looked at her with contempt a look she was very familiar with. “You’re nothing but a mistake!”</p><p> </p><p>Now was Tiatria's chance, “If you know so much enlighten me! Tell me what this mark on my hand is for!” she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Alexius looked at Tiatria, “It belongs to your betters. You wouldn’t even to begin to understand its purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix grew concerned, “Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian came out of the shadows, “He sounds like the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius sighed with disappointment, “Dorian, I gave you a chance to be a part of this, you turned me down. The Elder One has power you wouldn’t believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria worried now about this Elder One and his power, “What’s better than turning back time?” Dorian was amazed she was so smug and liked it.</p><p> </p><p>Alexius on the other hand, “He can make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule to the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas!”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona’s blood ran cold, “YOU CAN’T INVOLVE MY PEOPLE IN THIS!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian tried to reason with his old mentor, “Alexius, this is exactly talking about what we never wanting to happen!” Leliana’s agents had made it in and were quietly picking off Alexius’ men. “Why would you support this?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius hung his head as if in shame and in desperation. Felix looked at his Father, “Stop this Father! Give up the Venatori let the Southern mages close the Breach and let’s go home!” Alexius gave his son a sad and desperate look.</p><p> </p><p>Alexius' face then changed to a look of determination, “No! It’s the only way Felix, he can save you!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix backed up a step giving his father an unsure look. “Save me?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius turned away, “There is away” He looked at the others, “The Elder One promised! If I undo the mistake at the Temple”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shook his head, “I’M GOING TO DIE! You need to accept that!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius refused to listen to his Son’s words, “Seize them Venatori! The Elder One demands this woman’s life!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria began to back up, just then sounds of death surrounded them. Alexius looked around his men dropped like flies as the Inquisition’s men surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the Magister with a smirk on her lips. “Your men are dead Alexius.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius erupted in quiet anger, “You are a mistake!” He held up an amulet that seemed to give off a greenish blue energy. “You should have never existed!” The amulet rose from Alexius hand seeming to activate.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian reacted as if in a panic, he threw his staff at it throwing his own energy at it.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian’s energy hit Alexius forcing him back. A portal opened up and sucked Dorian and Tiatria inside of it.</p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p>The portal opened again leaving them in a different part of the castle. There was water all around their feet. Massive red crystals seemed to be growing out of the walls. There was a bar door in front of them. Two Venatori guards ran up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Blood of the Elder One!”</p><p> </p><p>They seemed surprised to see the two standing there. The other guard look at the other with his sword raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did they come from?”</p><p> </p><p>The two attacked Dorian and Tiatria. Dorian used fire spells and Tiatria used ice spells in combination to defeat the guards. When they were dead Tiatria found a set of keys on one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked deep in thought, “This was a mix up, interesting!” He looked at Tiatria, “This probably wasn’t what Alexius had intended.” Dorian moved around as he thought out loud, “The portal must have moved us to what the closest complements of arcane energy?” Dorian then squatted down he seemed to be looking for something a clue of some sort.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Dorian, “The last thing I remember was we were in the castle hall.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian stood up, “Let’s see, we’re still in the castle. It isn’t” Suddenly his face popped with enlightenment, “Ah of course! It’s not simply when it’s where it’s when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus! It moved us through time!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got scared but tried to stay calm, “Did we go forward or back? And how far?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at her pointing at her, “Those are excellent questions! We’ll have to find out won’t we?” Dorian sighed, “Let’s look around, let’s see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back, if we can.” Getting back sounded really good to Tiatria, really good.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Dorian, “What was Alexius trying to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian knew his mentor all too well, “I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that had happened you would have never been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder Ones plan.” Dorian gave Tiatria a half serious look, “I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it and the magic went wild and here we are. Make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head trying to digest it all, “It just seems so insane.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian nodded it was a lot to take in for a Novus, “I don’t even want to think what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn’t travel through time so much as we punched a hole through it and tossed it into the privy. Don’t worry I am here, I will protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a step back she didn't know Dorian, she didn't know if he really wanted to protect her something...more. She held her arms as she shook her head, “There were others in the hall, could they have been drawn into the rift?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian shook his head, “I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. Alexius wouldn’t risk catching himself or Felix in it. Their probably where and when we left them, in some sense anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria remembered Alexius saying he wanted Dorian to be a part of this whole operation.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wondered how much he was told or knew about this Elder One. “Alexius mentioned an Elder One in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian shook his head, “Leader of the Venatori I suspect. Some Magister aspiring to Godhood. It’s the same old tune, let’s play with magic we don’t understand. It will make us incredibly powerful! Evidently it doesn’t matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was now starting to get really worried, “And what happens if we can’t get back?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian had a simple answer for her, “Then we get comfortable in our new present.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria used the keys to open the door. The castle dungeons were vast Dorian commented on the tackiness on the castles’ décor before and seeing it now wasn’t an improvement. They fought Venatori to access more parts of the dungeon to look for the others. They came to one part of the dungeon and opened the door, they went down a flight of stairs and found four cells. They looked in each one, in one in the far back to the left was Fiona. Strange red crystals were growing out of the cells. Upon a closer look they were also growing out of HER as well. What was happening to her, what was going on? Fiona hand her arm and face resting on a wall. She couldn’t move since from her upper arms down she was completely covered in the red crystal stuff. Tiatria’s stomach sank. Fiona heard their footsteps in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona couldn’t believe her eyes, “You’re…alive! How? I saw you disappear into the rift!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was trying to understand what was happening to her. “I don’t understand, what’s happened to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona struggled for breath since her chest was almost covered. “Red Lyrium, It’s a disease. The longer you’re near it eventually you become this! Then they mine your corpse for more.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian interrupted, “Can you tell us the date? It’s very important?”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at him, “Harvestmere 9:42 Dragon”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian seemed taken back, “9:42 then we missed an entire year!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wanted to go back needed to back. She couldn’t see someone suffer like this! “We have to get out of here. Go back in time.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at her, “Please stop this from happening! Alexius serves the Elder One more powerful than the Maker. No one challenges him and lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got a determined look on her face, “I promise to do everything in my power to set things right!” Dorian looked at Fiona, “Our only hope is to fine the amulet Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists I can use it to open the rift at exact spot we left, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at him exhausted, “Good”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian sighed, “I said maybe, it might also turn us into paste.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at Tiatria, “You must try! Your Spymaster Leliana is here, find her quickly before the Elder One learns you’re here.” Tiatria looked at her as they left Fiona to her fate.</p><p> </p><p>They ran back up the stairs and continued to look. They ran up a few more flights of stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian ran behind Tiatria, “If Red Lyrium is and infection, Maker why is it coming out of the walls?” Tiatria looked at a cluster and watched as something seemed to move inside of it like a liquid inside of it. She shook her head as she looked back at Dorian. “Are you sure you want to find out?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian realized she was right. They ran across a grated platform and opened the door they ran down the stairs. They opened the next stairs and on immediate right cell was Varric. He was humming some sort of tune sitting on the floor. Dorian and Tiatria approached his cell Varric couldn’t believe his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Andraste’s sacred knickers! You’re alive!” Varric rose to his feet, he looked different.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see a red aura around him as well as his eyes. “Where were you? How did you escape?” Dorian looked at him as Tiatria opened his cell door “We didn’t escape! Alexius sent us into the future!” Varric walked up to them shaking his head “Everything that happens to you is weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him, “You might be right about that.” Varric gave her a sly smile, “I’m always right and when I’m not I lie about it. So, what are you doing here? Or did you come back to trade quips with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian was starting to get tired of explaining things, “If we can get to Alexius I might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple really.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Dorian, “That might be not be as easy as you think. Alexius is just a servant, his Elder One assassinated the Empress and led a huge demon army across the South. The Elder One rules everything what’s left of it anyway. Alexius isn’t the one to really worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>The news kept getting better and better. Tiatria tried to stay focused, “Assassinations, invasions and now demon armies! I’m a little glad I missed all that!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled, “Yeah, you lucked out there.” Varric’s face changed to determination, “You want to take on Alexius, I’m in let’s go!” They left that part of the dungeon behind and Varric was happy to see it go.</p><p> </p><p>They turned right and down another flight of stairs she opened the door and turned left going down another flight of stairs. She found another series of cells.</p><p> </p><p>“I HEAR YOU!” it was Blackwall’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>They found him in the first cell to the right. Blackwall turned around startled not believing his eyes. Like Varric his eyes and body had a red aura around them.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall's face was in disbelief, “Andraste have mercy! You shouldn’t be here! The dead should rest in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s heart broke for him, he was in a sad state of affairs. “It’s really me and I’m definitely not dead Blackwall.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall shook his head as she opened his cell, “I was there! I saw you fall! Alexius’ spell left nothing but ash!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at Tiatria narrowing his eyes, “You skipped over too much look at the poor man!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian decided to explain, “Alexius’ spell didn’t kill us. It sent us forward in time, that’s how we survived.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall still looked confused, “Forward in time? I don’t understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria touched his left hand with right, “You’re not the only one. Just come help me fight Alexius and help me fix all this!”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall nodded, “Maybe I’ve just gone mad. If what you say is true, then this everything I’ve been through everything about this nightmare, is just a mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still held his hand, “I should have been here but we’ll set things right.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall chuckled, “Now I know I’ve gone mad. Just set all this right? If we make Alexius pay for his crimes that’s enough for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall joined the others happy to leave his nightmare behind. “From what I’ve heard the guards say Alexius never leaves the Throne Room these days.” Tiatria was happy to hear that bit of information.</p><p> </p><p>They ran up several flights of stairs trying find their way out. Tiatria opened one door thinking it was the way out but it wasn’t. Several Venatori were waiting there and everyone fought to kill them all. When everyone recovered they went down a set of stairs and opened the door there. It lead to another cell room.</p><p> </p><p>“Is someone there?” Tiatria approached a cell it had Solas. She reached out to Solas and he, her.</p><p> </p><p>They held hands, “You’re alive!" Solas seemed to have tears in his eyes as his hand fiercely held Tiatria's. "I heard you died!” To her horror Tiatria noticed Solas was like the others with the red lyrium aura.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at him, “The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just got here sort of speak.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria then at Dorian, “Can you reverse the process? Then you can go back and alter the last year! It may not yet be too late!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria reached for the cell key but couldn’t find it her heart jackknifed. “Where is it? Where is the key? I just had it a moment ago!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled at her squeezing her hand, “Then you must go Lethallan!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head frantically, “No Solas, I can’t leave you here! You’re my friend I can’t leave you here!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled sweetly at Tiatria, “You must go, you have to stop Alexius and the Elder One.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian touched Tiatria's shoulder, “He’s right, if we can get the amulet we can go back and none of this happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shrugged Dorian’s hand off and looked at him angrily. “We are not leaving him here!” She turned her head back hanging it low. “We can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas put his right index finger under Tiatria's chin lifting her head to look at him. “Lethallan you are wasting time you need to go now. Staying here changes nothing and only ensures that this Elder One wins.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “What if I go back and look for the key?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “Lethalllan no, there is no time for that! You must go now!” Tiatria knew in her head Solas was right but her heart said differently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded with tears in her eyes, “I will defeat Alexius and go back." her right hand held Solas' jaw. "I will not let this future come. You will not stay here Solas.” Solas then let her hand go and she slowly slipped away from his touch and view.</p><p> </p><p>Solas hung his head holding the bars, “Ar lath ma”.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and the others fought tirelessly to find their way through the castle and out of the main part of the dungeons. They got to the upper floor which were dryer but not much better than that. Red Lyrium still grew out of the walls and screams of the tortured could be heard. Tiatria’s blood ran cold and her skin crawled. She opened one door and disrupted one Chantry Sister being tortured. She wouldn’t renounce the Maker and accept the Elder One as her new God. Her captures were killed and her thanks given to her liberators before she died. They came to a long hall. As they went down it they could hear someone else being tortured.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how the Herald knew of the sacrifice at the Temple?” asked a harsh voice through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“NEVER!”</p><p> </p><p>That was Leliana’s voice a harsh slap as her cry in pain came afterward. “There is no use to this defiance little bird! There is no one left for you to protect.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana’s voice came next in defiance. “You’re wasting your breath!”</p><p> </p><p>The man slapped her again, Leliana groaned in pain. “TALK the Elder One demands answers!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana cackled at him, “He’ll get used to disappointment!” He then punched her.</p><p> </p><p>Varric worked the lock on the door, since Tiatria no longer had the key. The door popped opened and they beheld a wicked sight. A Venatori grabbed a knife of the table walking up to Leliana who was suspended by her arms in the arms. Leliana’s head hung to her chest. The man raised her head to look at him. Leliana’s face was horribly disfigured. It looked as if it had been burned horribly or some pieces cut away. Her once sweet beauty was now gone. She was only grim skeletal shell of what she once was. Her eyes were empty and hardened. He held the knife up to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You will break!” He then tossed Leliana's head back.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at him with hate in her eyes, “I will die first!” When Tiatria and the others entered the Venatori got distracted and turned his head. Leliana looked at Tiatria then at her capture, “Or you will!”, she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana seized on the distraction to wrap her legs around his neck before he had a chance to react. The man struggled for a moment before his neck snapped. His body dropped to the ground with a thud a Tiatria grabbed his keys.</p><p> </p><p>As Tiatria released Leliana’s hands, “You’re alive!” Tiatria looked at Leliana’s face knew what she had suffered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's face saddened, “You’re safe now.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana showed no emotion, “Forget safe, if you came back from the dead you need to better than safe. You need to end this! Do you have weapons?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded Leliana sighed, “Good, the Magister is probably in his chambers.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana then walked pasted them and to a trunk across the room. She knelt down and started retrieving items from it.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at her curiously, “You aren’t curious how we got here?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana stood up with her bow and arrows in hand, “No” She walked up to them and Dorian gave up the information anyway. “Alexius sent us into the future. This! His victory! His Elder One it was never meant to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still looked at Leliana with saddened eyes, “I’m so sorry for everything you suffered.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked back at Leliana, “We have to reverse his spell it is the only way we can back to our present time. We can prevent this future from ever happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana gave him a cold, hardened look, “And mages wonder why people fear them.” She shook her head “No one should have this power!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian wasn’t going to be blamed for someone else, “It’s dangerous and unpredictable, before the Breach nothing we did!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana wasn’t moved, “Enough! This is all pretend to you! Some future you hope will never exist! I suffered! The whole world suffered! It was real!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at Leliana curious, “What happened while we were away?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana gave him a frightening look, “Stop talking”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian tried not to jump, “I’m only asking for information”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana sighed, “No you are talking to fell silence! Nothing happened that you want to hear. They finally left the room and walked down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>They came to a door and heard a man screaming in pain and his capture asking questions. “Where? Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>The man continued to scream Leliana stood behind Tiatria, “Let’s keep moving” she then walked on.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was frozen she knew that voice of screams. “WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THEM?</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria franticly went through the keys she just acquired trying to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I will never tell you where they are! They are beyond your reach and your Elder One!” Tiatria knew it! It was Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria finally found the key and turned the lock. The door opened, Cullen was on a vertical rack. The rack hung from the ceiling. His arms were shaking as his head hung down. The Venatori punched him in the face causing Cullen to spit out a bit of blood. Cullen was covered in sweat and blood. He could barely raise his head the guard looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“We know you and the little bird sent out your men into the field before we came for you! WHERE ARE THEY?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave him a defiant smirk and laughed. The man held the crank and spun it tightening its hold on his limbs. Cullen’s arms and legs were long since dislocated, which caused Cullen to shriek in pain. Now his limbs were mainly just nerves and flesh that held them in place. His fingers and toes were black and blue from loss of circulation. Cullen even being put through such torture refused to break. Since the days of Kinloch, Cullen trained for this kind of thing, in case mages ever got a hold of him again and tried to have him give up vital secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Right before the Elder One came for the Inquisition in Haven. Cullen and Leliana had sent out the last of their forces into the field. This was in hopes that if there was ever a moment of opportunity to kill him that they would take it. To eliminate the possibility of a leak Cullen was the only one to know where they really were. Cullen then burned any and all documents that showed or told of their whereabouts. Not even Leliana knew where her own people were. Cullen had been tortured for a year and now the Elder One was losing his patience.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was stripped down to his underclothes. His arms, legs, torso flogged without mercy. Pieces of muscle and flesh were hanging off of his arms. There was almost no skin left to speak of on top of what the rack was doing to him. He had been denied food and water. He had only been given enough to be kept alive. He was always left on the rack for a day and a night. He was starting to become numb to the pain by now. His hair was soaked in sweat he struggled to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>The Venatori turned to see everyone who had entered. Tiatria was so overtaken with anger that she set the man on fire and he had been incinerated. His body now ash fell to the ground. Dorian cast ice over the remains to have the fire go out.</p><p> </p><p>"CULLEN!" Tiatria screamed, running to him.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana calmly stepped into the room watching. Dorian helped Tiatria adjust the table to wear it could lean back at a ninety degree angle. The table wouldn’t go any further, since it hit the wall. This alleviated some of the pressure off Cullen's chest. Cullen could now take deeper breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's body began to shake, tears filled his eyes.“You can't be her!" Cullen said as he shook his head, "You're a demon trying to sway me!" Cullen figured now the Venatori were desperate and trying to trick his mind with a demon. However Cullen had this kind of nightmare happen before. He wasn't going to fall for it, he didn't all those years ago and he wasn't going to now. "I will not break, you will not sway me by using the one person that I..."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hushed Cullen gently, she knew in this state his mind was close to breaking beyond repair. "Cullen I promise you, I'm not a demon. "It's me Tia, I've come back to save you." she told him gently.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked into Tiatria's sapphire blue eyes and saw they were hers and not that of a demon. Cullen finally broke down and wept as his chest heaved. "The Maker sent you I know he did before I...”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head sobbing gently stroking Cullen's face. “Don’t say that, you're safe now, you’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at her, “My Dear, look at the poor man!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Dorian a nasty look, “SHUT UP!” Dorian knew better than to argue with a distraught woman.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then looked at Cullen's restraints, “How do we get him lose?" Tiatria shook her head frustrated, "How do we get him lose?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen's shackles as Bull approached them, he looked  at Cullen's restraints. "They are welded shut, no way to free him without killing him." Bull told her in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen was even now trying to smile, even with his eyes were closed. Tiatria noticed in that one brief moment how peaceful he looked. Tiatria knew if she told Bull to break the shackles that it would hurt Cullen immeasurably and she refused to do that to him, even now of all things.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria touched Cullen's face, “Cullen?...Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>It took a moment but Cullen came back and began to cough. Blood came up as Tiatria lifted his head up so he wouldn’t choke. “It won’t be long now” Tiatria looked at Leliana, her face was stone cold.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, as she refused to cry. Tiatria kissed Cullen's forehead as held his head to look at her. The two just smiled at each other and didn't say a word.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian gave Tiatria his handkerchief, “Clean him up a little, love. No one deserves to look like that before they meet the Maker.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gently cleaned Cullen's mouth of blood. Cullen weakly opened his eyes. He smiled, “I’m so happy to see you before…”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “Don’t talk like that Cullen”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned his head looking at Leliana, “They’re safe, I told them nothing” Cullen began to cough again as Leliana gave a small nod saying nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned Cullen's head to focus on her, “The Maker sent you to me before my death, in his infinite mercy.” Tiatria couldn’t bear to say anything, “When I heard what had happened in the castle a year ago. I realized something, a regret that always plagued me every day since.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stroked Cullen's hair gently, “What was that?” Tiatria asked with a smile as she struggled not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen struggled for breath, “I regretted not telling you how much I loved you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt her heart jackknife onto the floor, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried to smile, “The first moment I saw you, I thought I strayed into a dream. Every moment since I wanted to be in your presence, to hear your voice. I ached for your touch...I love you Tia.” Cullen began cough up more blood and Tiatria wiped it away.</p><p> </p><p>"My body is broken beyond repair my lady." Cullen's arms and legs began to shake again. "I'm not afraid for what comes next, you need to let me go." Tiatria looked at Cullen's body, it was damaged and mangled beyond all hope of repair. Finally, Tiatria's heart and mind came together and told her the truth. Tiatria put her forehead on Cullen's as she wrapped her arms around his head and sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's voice became a whine as she wept. "I don't want to let you go!" her shoulders began to shake, "I can't bare it!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a gentle smile, “May I ask you for one last thing my lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen and smiled, “Anything”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried to speak as he started to hyperventilate. “May...I have...a kiss? To take my breath away.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Dorian then at Cullen, her left hand softly stroked the right side of his face. Tiatria smiled as she looked at Cullen's hair. It was wet and stuck to his forehead but curly. Tiatria realized then why Varric called him, Curly. Tiatria struggled to look at Cullen without tears exploding from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria softly nodded, “Yes, of course” her tears fell on Cullen's right cheek and chin.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned over and kissed Cullen with everything she had. In a moment Cullen's body went limp and small trickle of blood fell from the right side of his mouth. Tiatria fingers dug into Cullen's jaw as her eyes scrunched shut and she broke down, as she truly cried as she wrapped her arms around Cullen's head. Tiatria let out a scream that made Dorian jump.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana turned around and walked out, “Let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian put his left hand on Tiatria's back, “We must go now, we can’t do anything further for him here. The best thing we can do now is to get to Alexius and get back to our own time. If we can do that then we can make sure none of this ever happens. He will never suffer like this or have to sacrifice his life to try to take down this Elder One.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria rose her head but still looked at Cullen and nodded. Tiatria kissed Cullen on his cheek, “May Falon’Din guide you to you to your Andraste Cullen. I hope you find peace in your Maker’s light.” she left him and dropped the handkerchief on the ground before they moved on.</p><p> </p><p>Now it really struck home about what Leliana said before that the whole world had suffered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had the key that let them out of the dungeons and led them to and underground dock. They ran through killing demons and opened the door to find the courtyard and several rifts. The whole world was engulfed into one big rift. Dorian and Tiatria could hardly believe it, Tiatria used her mark to disrupt and close the rifts she could get to while the others killed the demons. They were then able to get into the main part of the castle. Once inside there seemed to be major construction going on with demons and Venatori walking about. Tiatria saw the huge rift in the middle of the room and disrupted it. She and the others killed everyone in the room and she sealed the rift. They headed for the throne room but saw a strange foreign door blocking their path. Dorian had never seen such a thing. There seemed to be a special lock where crystals had to be placed in it to unlock it; five of them to be exact. Tiatria searched one of the dead bodies of a Venatori, she found a Red Lyrium crystal.</p><p> </p><p>“How paranoid must Alexius be to come up with this?” Dorian questioned in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t care, she wanted to get to Alexius now more than anything. “Can we get inside? Is there a way?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked around, “Maybe if we looked around we can find more of those crystals like the one you found we can use them to gain entry.” Tiatria put the crystal in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>They went through one of the doors they led from the hall. They discovered notes detailing Alexius trying to find a cure for Felix. One method was cutting the flesh of a healthy host and transplant it onto Felix. In further readings she found out the healthy host was Leliana. They had cut off pieces of her flesh off of her and put them on Felix to try to extend his life. She really had suffered and the idea sickened Tiatria and made her skin crawl. They killed each main Venatori officer and collected a crystal till they had enough. She was going to make this man pay for everything! They went back to the hall and placed the crystals in the slot.</p><p> </p><p>The panel lit up and the door opened and they all got ready for the confrontation that was to come. As they entered Alexius was standing looking at the fireplace. His back facing Tiatria and Dorian. She looked at him with anger in her eyes, she was going to make him pay. For the pain the Leliana went through. The fact that Solas had to be left behind to languish in some dank dark cell. That Cullen died in a horrid wretched state.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian could see the fire the anger in her eyes, “You’re a dead man!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius didn’t move, “I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now but I knew I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at Alexius with distain, “Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius solemnly shook his head, “It doesn’t matter now. All we can now is wait for the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave an angry snort, “I’ll admit, I was expecting more of a fight out of you!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius barely turned his head, “Alas, I’m not the foe you remember. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, what have I wrought? Ruin and death there is nothing else. The Elder One comes for me, for you for us all.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana grabbed a sad huddled creature that scarcely resembled a man. A dagger in her right hand as she pulled the creature to his feet. She brought the blade up to his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The creatures face was old and resin betraying his true years of life. Alexius backed up a few steps a look of panic on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Alexius rose his hand, “FELIX!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian’s eyes grew wide with shock, “Felix? Maker’s Breath Alexius what have you done?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius looked at Dorian, “He would have died Dorian! I saved him! I saved him!” Alexius looked back at Leliana, “Please don’t hurt my Son! I’ll do anything you ask!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Alexius her face cruel and hardened, “WHAT ABOUT LELIANA? WHAT ABOUT CULLEN WHO DIED AT YOUR HANDS? WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS WHO HAVE SUFFERED?” she looked at Leliana with tears in her eyes with anger in them. “Give him a quick death!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius’ heart stopped as he looked back at Leliana and watched her slit Felix’s throat. His body slumped to the floor, Alexius’ exploded in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” and shot a burst of energy throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>It knocked everyone off their feet. Alexis summoned fade rifts that released demons. Tiatria worked to closes the rifts as the others killed the monsters. As the rifts closed Tiatria would aim her attentions out on Alexius. She was determined to make him pay for everything. Finally Tiatria had enough flashes of Solas in his cell and her hands leaving his entered her mind. Then images of Cullen spitting up blood and his body laying there lifeless and broken came. Tears spilled forth and she let out a horrific scream. Her body surrounded itself with fire and it engulfed Alexius with such a force everyone had to stand back from the heat. When it was over a small pile of ash remained.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian sighed as he knelt down beside them his staff in hand. “He wanted to die didn’t he? All those lies he told himself, the justifications. He lost Felix long ago.” Dorian picked up the amulet from the ashes.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian sighed as he slowly rose to his feet. “He didn’t even notice, oh Alexius.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Dorian and realized she wasn’t the only one in pain. “This Alexius was too far gone but the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian gave a sad smile, “I suppose that’s true. This is the same amulet he used before.” He tilted his head examining it, “I think it’s the same one we made in Minrathous. That’s a relief!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian walked with a little, “Give me an hour to figure out the counter spell he used I should be able to reopen the rift.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana approached him not excepting that answer, “AN HOUR? That’s impossible! You must go now!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the castle began to shake and piece of debris came from the ceiling. A roar of a dragon could be hear outside. Leliana had a look of realization on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“The Elder One”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at Tiatria, “There’s a reason they won!”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall and Varric knew the time had come. They nodded at each other accepting what was must happen.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked back at Tiatria, "We’ll go on ahead! Take out as many as we can!” He then looked at Leliana, “Leliana you’re the last line of defense! Give them all you’ve got!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria panicked when she realized what they were saying. “No! I won’t let you commit suicide!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana gave her a harsh look, “Look at us! We’re already dead! The only way we’ll live is if this day never comes!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric and Blackwall and Leliana then turned and headed to the door, “Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian went up the stairs and Tiatria watched Blackwall and Varric walk out of the room with door locking behind them. Leliana stood guard at the door for when it would be breached and she knew it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian began working the spell causing the amulet to react floating above his staff. Leliana started to hear the fight outside. She started to prepare herself, “Though darkness closes I am shielded by flame.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana pulled the string back on her bow and the door burst open. Demons and Venatori walked in. A huge demon tossed Varric’s corpse aside. An arrow hit one Venatori in the shoulder causing him to fall back. Leliana grabbed another arrow “Andraste, guided me!” she let lose another arrow and another “Maker! Take me to your side!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana refused to stop as they poured in. She picked one off then another. Tiatria watched her as Dorian worked the spell. Leliana kept going till an arrow hit her in the right shoulder and she cried out in pain. Tiatria started to walk over to help but Dorian grabbed her stopping her. Tiatria looked at him as if he was mad.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian shook his head, “Move and we all die!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him then at Leliana her soul torn as what to do. Leliana still fought using her bow as a weapon. She fought the Venatori back and rolled over one’s back. Leliana used her bow to hit one in the face and pushed him back in the gut. Dorian pulled Tiatria back as the rift began to form, the time was near. Tiatria turned back and a Venatori grabbed Leliana and held onto her. Leliana couldn’t break free as a demon approached. Leliana gave Tiatria a sad look as she now knew her time had come. The demon moved to strike Leliana but Tiatria turned away for she couldn’t bear to see the final blow.</p><p> </p><p>An explosion of light came and Tiatria turned around seeing Alexius standing there. She approached him and Dorian gave him a smug look, “You’ll have to do better than that!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius dropped to he’s knees realizing he had been beaten. He lowered his head in shame. Tiatria still wanted to kill him knowing everything he would have done but she that future would never come.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve failed Alexius! How forgiving is your Elder One?” Alexius sighed, “You’ve won! There is no point in extending this charade!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius then looked at his Son with tears in his eyes he shook his head, “Felix”</p><p> </p><p>Felix knelt down by his father and smiled, “It’s going to be alright Father.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius had a mournful look on his face, “You’ll die.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighed and nodded, “Everyone dies.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexis hung his head in acceptance as the Inquisition’s soldiers walked up behind him. Alexius slowly rose to his feet and looked at them defeated. He then walked off with them. Dorian and Tiatria watched him being escorted off.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian sighed “Well, I’m glad that’s over with”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the main doors swung open Ferelden soldiers marched in two sets in lined formation. They turned to face the walls and then around stopping.</p><p> </p><p>“Or not”, finished Dorian as a man approached.</p><p> </p><p>Six feet tall, thin and muscular, short strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, couple of days old goatee, light skin. He wore brown leathers and didn’t look happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Grand Enchanter Fiona! Imagine my surprise when I learned you had given Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter Magister!”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.</p><p> </p><p>“King Alistair!”</p><p> </p><p>King Alistair kept looking at her displeased, “Especially since I am fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona rose her head, “Your Majesty, we never intended”</p><p> </p><p>Alistair cut her off, “I <em>know</em> what you intended!” His face softened, “I wanted to help you but you’ve made it impossible.” Alistair sighed, “You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona’s face was grief stricken, “But we have hundreds who need protection! Where would we go?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed and smiled at the Grand Enchanter. “We would not let you linger in Tevinter’s custody for a moment longer. I should also point out that we did come here for mages to close the Breach.” Fiona smiled, “And what are the terms of this arrangement?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at Fiona, “Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall stepped forward, “No one fights well for their captures!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Tiatria, “I’ve known a lot of mages. They can be loyal friends if you let them. Friends who make bad decisions but still loyal.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at Tiatria, “It seems we have little choice but accept whatever you offer.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she raised her fist, “We would be honored if you fought as allies alongside the Inquisitions’ side!”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona’s face showed a huge sign of relief, “That is a generous offer! But will the rest of the Inquisition honor it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Fiona, “The Breach threatens all of Thedas! We cannot be divided now! We cannot fight it without you! Any chance of success requires your full support.”</p><p> </p><p>Alistair looked at Fiona still displeased, “I’d take that offer if I were you! One way or another you’re leaving my kingdom!” Fiona hung her head in remorse.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at Tiatria, “We accept! It would be madness not to! I will gather my people and ready them for the journey for Haven. The Breach will be closed! You will not regret giving us this chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then watched Fiona walk off to ready her people. Alistair then turned and left as well not giving Tiatria a chance to say a single word.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to Haven Tiatria saw Cullen. She called out his name and ran to him. Cullen turned as Tiatria jumped into his arms knocking him down. She gave him a big hug. Dorian smiled as he walked by.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held his arms up, “Maker’s breath! What is this for?” He gently put his arms around Tiatria, “I am just happy to see you is all Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled giving a small laugh, “As am I my lady” Tiatria then looked at Cullen as she slowly got up and walked away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his men blushing who starred at him, “BACK TO WORK!” They quickly did so.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's heart raced as he could still feel her touch on him. Cullen’s eyes quickly got wide as he saw the rebel mages started to approach. He backed up and headed for the Chantry. Tiatria ran into Solas she touched his hands and kissed his left cheek and walked to the Chantry. Solas wasn't sure what just happened blushed and continued to walk but forgot where he was going.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria opened the Chantry door, she saw Cullen, Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine and they didn’t look happy.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the others sternly, “It’s not a matter for debate! There will abominations among the mages and we must be prepared!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave Cullen a condescending look, “If we resend the offer of an alliance. It makes the Inquisition look incompetent at best tyrannical at worst!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Tiatria a harsh look it shot shivers down her spine, “What were you thinking turning mages lose with no over sight? The veil is torn open!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt highly insulted and resisted the urge to slap Cullen in front of everyone. “WE ARE NOT MONSTERS CULLEN! WE CAN CONTROL OURSELVES WITHOUT ANY OUTSIDE HELP!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snorted, “This isn’t an issue of self-control! Even the strongest mages can be overcome in conditions like these!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra had enough, “ENOUGH! None of us were there!” She shook her head looking at Tiatria, “We cannot afford to second guess our people. The sole point of the mission was to gain the mages aid and that was accomplished.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian came out of the shadows, “The voice of pragmatism speaks!” He then leaned against a wall, “And here I was just getting started in enjoying the circular arguments! Everyone turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave him a determined look, “Closing the Breach is all that matters.” She then turned back to the others.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep breath, “The longer the Breach remains open the more damage it does. We should head there as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine nodded, “Agreed”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her concerned Tiatria had told them everything about what she had seen in her trip to the future. Everything except one part, the one part that hurt her the most.</p><p> </p><p>“We should look into the things you saw into this dark future. The assassination of Empress Celene! A demon army!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian smirked, “Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do! Orlais falls, the Imperium rises chaos for everyone!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at them, “One battle at a time! It’s going to take time to organize or troops and the mage recruits! Let’s take this to the War Room.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with softer eyes and gave a nod, “Join us, nothing means anything without your mark after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with explosive eyes, “IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU ALL? IS A MARK AND YOUR MAGE SLAVE?” She then stormed off out of the Chantry.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at the rest of them, “I’m going to get a closer look at this Breach if you don’t mind.” He then looked at Cullen. Dorian knew what she saw and how it affected her, “By the way you’re an ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen noticed a balled up piece of fabric and picked it up, he looked at Dorian as he noticed the blood stains. “What’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian looked at Cullen firmly as he folded his arms, “She held onto that after she wiped it from your lips.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s blood ran cold as he looked at Dorian, “My lips?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she found you being tortured to death on the rack. I gave her that so she could wipe your mouth with it before you died.” Dorian lowered his eyes as he lowered his arms, “I don’t think I have heard a heart wrenching scream like that before and I doubt I ever will again.”</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stormed out of the Chantry of in tears as she fought off sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran after her, “Tia! Tia!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed her hand and she turned around and slapped him and ran away from him. She ran till she got to the trees by the lake outside the gates. Tiatria just couldn’t take it anymore, she’d been giving all that she could. They had been demanding decisions, answers from her. She’d been closing rifts, helping the people, and healing the land. How much did they expect her to give? They wanted her to make a real decision about how to seal the Breach and when she makes it they tore her apart.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched from the steps as he knew he’d gone over the line and hung his head. He could hear Tiatria’s screams of pain he could feel them in his heart. Solas walked to where Cullen stood hearing her screams forcing his way passed the small crowd that had gathered.</p><p> </p><p>Solas saw her pain, he saw her tears, as he looked at this Commander of the Inquisition in disgust. “You think this crowd is appropriate? To watch a woman scream in pain?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head as he let lightning crack out of his staff and his voice echoed, “There is nothing more for you to see here! Mind your own business!” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” asked a voice, his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around and grabbed Solas and held onto him tight. Solas dropped his staff and held onto her as she just sobbed and screamed. He knew she knew she needed this as he held her close. His arms, his strong, gentle arms wrapped themselves around her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched from the steps as he knew he’d gone over the line and hung his head. Cullen could not only hear her screams of pain but he could feel them in his heart. It killed him to see another man consoling her, to see her face was buried into Solas' shirt as Tiatria screamed as it stuck Cullen in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gently stroked the back of Tiatria's head as she wept holding onto his shirt as tight as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I help you Lethallan?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas who saw the tears pouring down her cheeks. Solas’ face clearly showed concern.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes lowered as she looked at Solas’ shirt, “Oh no! I soaked your shirt!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas chuckled, “I wouldn’t worry about it, it’s just a shirt.” He gently touched her right cheek with his index finger. “Why don’t you come with me and talk to about what troubles you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she sniffed trying to stop crying. Solas got up holding onto Tiatria to help her up. She looked at Solas as she got up.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then slowly walked away with Solas as she looked back at Cullen for a few moments till she had to turn her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Haven's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Solas and Varric console Tiatria, Cullen tries to apologize to the woman he deeply cares for. Tiatria seals The Breach and tries to protect the innocent people of Haven with her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varric noticed Solas and Tiatria coming up the stairs and saw the tears in her eyes. Solas’ left arm was wrapped around Tiatria’s shoulder as she wiped away her tears. “Ah shit, are you okay?” he started to follow the two. When they got to Tiatria’s cabin Varric opened her door and she sat down on her bed. Varric gave her his handkerchief. “Here, dry your eyes.” Tiatria gave Varric a small smile as she took it from him. She wiped her tears as she sniffed her nose and struggled to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Solas grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. “What happened? What upset you so?” Tiatria looked at both of them as she lowered the handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kept her eyes low, “It’s just everything, Cullen’s mad at the alliance, I made. The Chantry, the Inquisition, everyone to put everything back together without complaint, it’s too much. I’m barely holding on as it is.” Solas and Varric looked at each other as Tiatria shook her head. “I’m sorry, I must sound like, I’m complaining.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria with his right hand holding hers. “I think that what you did with the mages was the wisest of choices. I think we will have a far better chance of closing it, then we would have with the Templars.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Solas, I needed to hear that someone had confidence in me.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “Always Lethallan, you have proven yourself capable time and again. I don’t know if anyone else could handle this as well if they were in your place.”Tiatria watched Solas kiss her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Varric who was diagonal from where she was. He scratched the back of his head, “To be honest you are doing better than I would be. Don’t let others get you down, trust your instincts.” Varric watched Tiatria was twisting his handkerchief in knots. “You’re not going to please everybody and that’s okay. You have to do the best you can do. The world is already pretty screwed up. I don’t think you can do much more damage to it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew Varric was right, she wasn’t going to make everyone happy. She’d just have to be okay with that. Cullen was just scary when he was angry.</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled at her, “Is there anything I can get you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “Nothing comes to mind, thank you Varric.” She looked at his handkerchief and unraveled it. She handed it to him but he put up his right hand and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you keep it. I have a feeling you’ll need it more than me anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Thank you” Varric smiled and exited the cabin.  </p><p> </p><p>When he closed the door Cullen was walking up with a mournful expression on his face. “How is she?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head, “She finally stopped crying, but I think she feels like she has to please everyone here and all of Thedas. I think she still finds you scary when you get angry.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had a shameful look, “I didn’t mean to frighten her Varric.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric gave a reassuring look, “I know you didn’t Curly, but I think everything around here and what is being expected of her, is getting to her. I think you guys need to remember she’s a person. Just because she fell out of the fade doesn’t make her a divine being you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as his face clearly showed shame. “I came to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric nodded his head, “Cullen, can I give you some advice?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a nod as Varric folded his arms and smiled, “You know if you want to get her attention, I think you are going about it the wrong way. Insulting the mages might be the wrong tact.” Cullen just stared at him, “I know in joining the Inquisition you have come a way since Kirkwall in some of your views about mages but, you still need to view them as <em>actual</em> people. The Herald is a good start, but if you still treat them as possible Abominations in front of her, you’re not going to get very far.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he rubbed his neck knowing Varric was right. “This woman has been through a lot, obviously has a fear of men. She has started to like and trust you, but if you want to show her that you are different, than the rest of the men out there, you need to prove it.  Other than barking orders or disciplining your men. You have to show her your views are different than that of a Templar.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed looking at Varric, “That’s not going to be easy Dwarf.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric gave a smile and a chuckle, “It never is Curly.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat on her bed in total silence staring at the floor. She heard a knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in”</p><p> </p><p>Solas slowly opened the door and Cullen was in the doorway. Tiatria looked at him with such hurt in her eyes. Solas looked at Tiatria and knew the two needed a moment alone. As Cullen came inside Solas exited giving Cullen a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched Solas close the door behind him as he looked back at Tiatria “Are you <em>ever</em> going to see me something other than as a possible abomination or the bearer of this mark Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked in further, “I…I’m sorry I didn’t mean you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with hurt in her eyes, “Then what did you mean? You said even the strongest mages are going to have a challenge not to be overcome! Is that the real reason you wanted to be around me? To make sure I wouldn’t become an Abomination?” Tiatria looked away from him, “Here, like a fool, I was starting to think you thought of me as more.” She looked at Cullen with a lump in her throat, “You never really thought of me as anything more, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knelt down and looked up at her, “That’s not true.” Cullen struggled for words as he held her hands with his. “You’re one of the only mages here that I feel could resist a demon!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still couldn’t look at him, “How can you still think so little of mages? We are just like everyone else just with different gifts. That shows how little you truly think of me, Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat next to Tiatria on her left side on the bed. “I’m truly sorry, if I ever gave you that impression. Letting go of my old prejudices and what I was taught about mages is, hard.” Cullen looked ahead, “I am trying the best I can and in knowing you, I think you have proven me wrong on several counts about mages.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held her hands together as she stared down. She remained silent for several minutes leaving Cullen unsure about what to do or say. Tiatria noticed Dorian’s handkerchief in Cullen's hand, she slowly pulled it out of his hand from the tip. Cullen looked at Tiatria as she held onto it and the tears returned to her eyes. She realized Cullen knew about the handkerchief and blood’s owner. Remembering how Cullen looked broken and battered but still he held onto his dignity, even in death.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could still feel his lips on hers, “I saw what was in that dark future Cullen. I saw what it could've become if Alexius and this Elder One had succeeded. I’m not blind to what mages can do with our power and what we can do to the world. Neither am I blind to what Templars can do in abuse of their power.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew she had him there, “If anyone has power, they can abuse it even the Nobles, Templars or Mages.” Tiatria looked at him then the handkerchief. “I saw what happened to you and the others.” Tears formed in her eyes, “They will haunt me forever and I will work tirelessly to make sure that future never happens! Despite what you think of me being a mage. I will close the Breach and I <em>will</em> defeat this Elder One!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen really felt like an ass now, she had proven him wrong again about mages. Cullen didn’t say a word as he gently took her hand into his. A cold snap whisped into the room with a few snowflakes which caused Tiatria to chill. Cullen quickly took off his coat and draped it over Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>The look of Tiatria as she fluffed the fur mantle on his coat almost made Cullen snap.  Cullen wanted to throw her on the bed and consume every inch of her. As he started to feel his pants tighten on him, Cullen swiftly looked at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria's hand which caused her to look at him. Looking at her deep blue sapphire eyes caused Cullen to quickly cuddled up with Tiatria, wrapping his arms around her. Cullen gently kissed Tiatria's head as he stroked her raven black hair as she closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“The look of your eyes when you died” Cullen heard Tiatria sniffle and gave a small squeeze with his arms. Cullen knew what she spoke of, he could see how it still bothered her. However he didn’t want it to destroy her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rolled onto his right side causing Tiatria to lay on her back. Tiatria could see the truth in Cullen’s honeycombed eyes and cradled the left side of his jaw, her thumb whisped over his stubble. Cullen gently laid over Tiatria as their lips slowly moved over each other till they met. Cullen was slow and wasn’t going to force anything as his left hand and fingernails caressed her cheek as he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Tiatria loved Tahl’rail, she knew he’d want her to be happy and move on. She knew Cullen’s feelings for her, still in her mind Tiatria didn’t know why that a Shemlen like Cullen who was handsome, brave and unmarried would be interested in an elf who dropped out of the fade after being violated. However at the moment she wasn’t going to question any of it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snuggled up to Cullen as her eyes slowly fluttered shut and after a few moments Cullen realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He had brought Tiatria enough comfort for her to relax and sleep.  And for Cullen that was enough, after a few moments, Cullen closed his eyes and settled in for the night.</p><p> </p><p>TIatria woke up suddenly in the middle in the night with huge stomach pains. The moment Tiatria swiftly sat up, she woke Cullen, who turned to her. "What's happening?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked over at Cullen and gave a weak smile, "I just have to go to the bathroom." she gave a gentle smile, "Go back to sleep." The moment Cullen fell back to sleep, Tiatria left her cabin.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she walked out the door, Tiatria doubled over as she tried not to scream. Tiatria stopped at Haven's gates as she felt a strong stomach cramp which caused her to groan in severe pain. Tiatria had never known any pain like it, her knees dropped into the snow. Tiatria was able to get to feet and walk further out. Slowly Tiatria walked passed a small glade where a boulder wasn't fare. Tiatria tumbled onto the boulder, the fingertips of her left hand scraped against the coarseness of the boulder. Tiatria's nails dug into the rock as she struggled not to scream as felt a crippling, fire like pain shoot up her back and chest.  </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments the pain subsided and she was able to stand. She walked into the cabin as she was hit with another series of cramps. Tiatria's legs began to shake as she clung onto the walls, screaming. She fell onto all fours as she looked around. Her vision blurred as she struggled to see, firey pain shot up her sides as she crawled. Tiatria bumped into something which prompted her to touch it. To her relief it was a bed.  The pain slowly subsided again as she laid onto it. </p><p> </p><p>With the pain gone Tiatria noticed her pants were soaked which frightened her, she had no idea why they were soaked unless she wet herself like, a frightened child. Slowly Tiatria took off her pants, the wet feeling was deeply disturbing and agitated her. The pain came back Tiatria couldn't help but cry as she put her forearm across her eyes. The pain was becoming worse and was leaving Tiatria desperate. </p><p> </p><p>"Why is this happening to me?", she thought to herself</p><p> </p><p>Sweat was starting to drip down her neck and forehead as she fought to take off her coat and belt. The moment Tiatria got the belt off she was able to move her shirt over her belly. At this point Tiatria was starting to panic as clawed at her belly. Her heart rate seemed to have sped up as screamed and wept. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why this is so painful" she cried as more liquid seemed to trickle out of her. Tiatria felt her skin turn to ice as she started to feel something wanting to come out. What was it?</p><p> </p><p>"Sylaise what is happening to me?" she shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's legs began to shake as she rose her feet onto her toes, her fingertips clutching onto the bedding.  At this point the pain was one wave on top of another. In her desperation for relief Tiatria began to push like she had to go to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>As she pushed Tiatria felt something moving downward, she didn't care what kind of mess it left, she just wanted it out and the pain to stop. All she knew was every time she pushed, the pain got better. Tiatria screamed as she pushed till it got to the point she arched her back and something seemed to come out, partially. Tiatria fought for breath as the pain seemed to lessen a little bit. Part of her wondered, why no one was coming to check out the noise? Another was thankful no one had, she didn't want anyone to witness what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Tears poured down her cheeks as she struggled for breath. "Sylaise, it hurts! It hurts...there's something sliding out! Please help me!" she thought to herself as she tried to make sense of it all. "Down there, there's something very big sliding out!" a horrible realization set in, "It's stuck!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria began to panic it wouldn't come out and in the end someone would have to help her. The pain got worse which caused to become desperate to push harder to dislodge it. Even with her pushing, the pain kept hitting Tiatria relentlessly as she began to think the pain was never going to end. Tiatria began to realize she was going to have to push harder to try force it out. Tiatria felt her legs shake as she grabbed the bedding. She felt what was in between her legs begin to turn? Not only did it the sensation frighten Tiatria to death but it helped her realize whatever it was, wasn't truly stuck. Once Tiatria felt she had regained enough of her strength, she began to push again, hard.</p><p> </p><p>Bit by agonizing bit, it was coming out and as she pushed a burning sensation took over. Tiatria screamed as she pushed. "It's so scary! All my organs feel like they being ripped out of me!" she screamed. Tiatria felt that there was a part that was coming that if she could push through it, the rest would come out. As she pushed she felt something sliding against her thighs. How big was it?</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it seemed to squirt out onto the bed like a shot. Tiatria took a few moments to catch her breath and praised the gods that it was over, the pain was finally gone. She was startled when she heard a gargled noise. Tiatria started to violently shake as she couldn't understand what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly Tiatria pushed herself to sit upward and was shocked to see a Shemlen infant. At that moment Tiatria considered running out the door but she was too weak at the moment. She couldn't believe her stomach had swelled not out of fat but because a Shemlen baby that had grown inside of her. Tiatria's mind could barely process any of it honestly. Tiatria held her hands on either side of her head as tears poured down her face. "Wh...why is it like this?" she wondered. Slowly Tiatria's hands were over her mouth and she began to shake hard. </p><p> </p><p>The baby was about twelve inches long it's skin was a reddish color, wrinkled, and veins were visible through the baby's translucent skin. Tiatria sat onto her legs as her hands attempted to touch it as it moved around. She noticed the cord on the baby's belly and touched it with her right index finger. Her finger moved down and seemed to try and trace back where it came from. The moment it went to between her legs was a mind shattering moment. </p><p> </p><p>It connected to her, it connected...to...her! </p><p> </p><p>It dawned on Tiatria that this child, this Shemlen child was hers. Tears could not pour out fast enough as Tiatria tried to touch the infant that belonged to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Solas walked over to Tiatria's cabin, he wanted to make sure she was alright after talking to, in his opinion a dumb, clumsy, ex-templar. He slowly opened the door, he was surprised to find Cullen sleeping on her bed. Solas closed the door as he thought for a moment. He walked around and didn't see Tiatria in either the Chantry or lower section down the steps where the bonfire was lit. Solas walked out of Haven's gates and didn't see Tiatria where the soldiers' trained or by the stable. He walked around till he found the cabin. He noticed the door was ajar so he decided to look inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Lethallan?" he softly called, Solas' ears twitched as he heard weeping. Solas past the threshold and walked further in. He looked to his right and saw Tiatria sitting in at the head of the bed, in total darkness.  Solas could see her arms wrapped around her knees. Solas saw Tiatria didn't have her pants on and before he could question why, he saw it. Solas saw a frail infant on the bed with it's cord still attached to it and to Tiatria. Solas' eyes became large as he became concerned for Tiatria's safety. By looking into her eyes he could see she was clearly in shock. </p><p> </p><p>Solas leaned over to Tiatria and touched her shoulder, "Lethallan? What happened?" Of course he could clearly what had happened but he needed her to talk. Solas looked at the baby and could tell it was too frail for life and it wouldn't be much longer till it stopped moving. </p><p> </p><p>"I.." Solas looked back at Tiatria, "I had a baby" she told him in a numb tone of voice. </p><p> </p><p>Solas was gentle in his questioning, "You didn't know?" Tiatria gave a slight shake of the head, still in a state of shock. "No sign?" Tiatria slowly looked at him. "I..I...my stomach was slightly swollen but I just thought I was gaining weight."</p><p> </p><p>"No movement?" he questioned gently</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, "I don...don't know what that feels like."</p><p> </p><p>Solas took Tiatria's left hand as he sat on the bed, "It can feel differently for each woman, but from what I gather, it starts off as flutter, bubbles or" </p><p> </p><p>"Spasms?" she questioned</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, "Yes, it can feel that way too."</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked around for a moment before he felt Tiatria started to shake, "Let me help you Lethallan." Solas knew the birthing process wasn't over yet. "You still have not passed the sack." Tiatria looked at Solas shocked, "Sack?" Solas gave a nod, "Yes, after the baby is born, there is a sack that needs to be delivered as well." Solas was gentle as he opened Tiatria's left leg. "Please allow me to help you."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held onto Solas' hand tight as finally gave a nod which prompted Solas to stand up. He found candles and lit them to give more light. He then found a pitcher of water and a basin. Whoever lived here, clearly was no longer there so any clothes he found, he tore apart into strips. Solas came back once he poured the pitcher of water into the basin and had several rags.</p><p> </p><p>Solas saw looked to the baby and saw that it was no longer breathing. Still he was gentle in cutting the cord with dagger from his belt. He then wrapped the infant in some cloth and set it aside. Tiatria watched as he leaned forward and helped her turn so her feet could be near the edge of the bed. Solas was tender as he wiped the blood from her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Solas looked up and could see the tears in her eyes, "I didn't know" she whispered</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a gentle smile, "I know, you probably were a virgin before lethallan." Tiatria looked at Solas surprised, "Being Dalish, Asha such as you, would never couple with a Shemlen. I can see this was something that was forced upon you."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she looked at Solas, wiping her tears away. Tiatria started to feel cramping which started to cause her to panic. "It's alright!" Solas told her as he put his right hand on her knee. "I will guide you as to what to do."</p><p> </p><p>Once over Solas wrapped Tiatria's legs to keep her modesty. He lifted Tiatria into his arms gently, he brought her back to his cabin and gently laid her down onto the bed. Solas made sure to cover in several blankets. Tiatria feverishly grabbed Solas' hand and held it to her chest. Solas could see in her eyes that Tiatria desperately wanted him to stay. "You need to sleep" he told her gently. "Don't leave me, please." Solas gently hushed Tiatria as he stroked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, but you must rest." Slowly Solas watched as Tiatria, exhausted slowly shut her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Solas knew he'd have to go back and take care of all the evidence and the remains before he, himself went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria woke the next morning, dawn just barely peeking through the windows in Solas' cabin. Solas walked into his cabin and noticed her sitting up. "Lethallan, you're awake" </p><p> </p><p>Solas could see Tiatria was still really out of it. Tiatria still felt incredibly numb. Solas walked over to his bed as Tiatria kept her eyes low as she fumbled her fingers. Solas was slow to approach and when his left hand touched her shoulder, which caused her to jump. Solas sat down on the bed as was quick to hold her hands. Tears exploded from Tiatria's eyes as she slightly fought Solas' touch. </p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for her to calm down as Solas softly hushed her. Tears dripped from Tiatria's eyes as she tilted her head slightly. Solas gently touched Tiatria's cheek, "What happened wasn't your fault" Tiatria struggled to look at Solas, "I...I...can't"  Solas gave a gentle smile, "It'll be alright, nothing needs to be said." </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the door, "I need to go, Cullen will wonder where I am." Solas gave a nod and stood up, he took a pair of his pants and gave them to her. He then left his cabin to give her a privacy to get dressed. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked back to her cabin, her face pale, her arms crossed. She didn't even notice Cullen coming out of her cabin. Cullen gave a gentle smile, “Good morning,”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see the blank stair in Tiatria's eyes, her pale face. Cullen could see she was in a bad place. "Are you alright?" Tiatria jumped when Cullen's left index finger. It caused her to shrug away and walk into her cabin slamming the door. Cullen turned around to knock on the but stopped, instead he put his hand on the door and slowly left.</p><p> </p><p>Inside her cabin Tiatria's forehead was against the door as tears dripped from her eyes. Slowly Tiatria's legs gave out on her. The moment she closed her eyes flashes flooded her mind as she put her right hand over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man lowered his pants revealing his hard cock. He forced her hips up till dick was close to another hole. Tiatria eyes flashed with panic and she kicked to him in the face. The man punched her in the face several times till she stopped fighting and her face was bloody. Tears poured down her face as she knew she couldn’t fight him. He forced his way inside of her and she cried out in pain as the burn and the stretching threatening to overtake her. She sobbed as he moved hardily and fast; slamming her. The other two men laughed as they watched. The man who was taking her scraped his teeth against his neck and down to her breasts. His hands forced her legs back to her chest as he slammed into her. Tiatria just screamed begging for him to stop!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He slapped her hard, he looked at one of his friends. “Murph get over here NOW!” One of the men ran over “Hold her head!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“STOP!” Tiatria screamed as her body started to violently shake. Tiatria felt her door suddenly open as she wept. It was Cullen, he came back against his better judgement. Cullen knelt down onto his knees as he helped her up. Tiatria seemed to be locked into something as she fought Cullen’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Tia, what’s wrong?” Cullen asked concerned trying to prevent Tiatria from clawing at her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes looked at Cullen wild and fierce, staring at him as if he was a stranger. Cullen knew that look, the look of being ensnared and trapped by one’s demons, forced to live past horrors. Tiatria’s hands sparked with electricity as she held herself and started to electrocute herself. Cullen fearing for Tiatria's safety grabbed her wrists as he laid her down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You will not have me Shemlen! You will not have me! NOT AGAIN!” she screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Now Cullen knew Tiatria was having a flashback and took a cleansing breath as he focused his aura. “Purge!” he cried out as if he was barking an order.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly Tiatria’s mana evaporated and she stopped electrocuting herself and Cullen. Cullen watched at Tiatria very carefully as her chest was slow to rise. Cullen moved over to look at Tiatria better, his left hand cradling her jaw as his right thumb opened her left eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Tia! Tia, wake up!” he called out, as his heart jumping into his throat. Cullen looked at Tiatria, his hands held Tiatria’s head gently as he shook her, “Tia wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria moaned as she slowly came to, Cullen helped her sit up. Tiatria held Cullen’s hand as she felt her body ache. Cullen held Tiatria gently as her eyes opened, “I’m sorry” she told him tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s left thumb rubbed Tiatria’s cheek, “It’s alright, you’re safe and that’s all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I hurt you?” Tiatria asked quietly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was touched was Tiatria was deeply concerned that she'd hurt him. He hushed her as he kissed Tiatria’s forehead gently as he shook his head, he helped Tiatria lay back with him on the floor. Cullen held her gently in his arms, singing softly to Tiatria as his left hand stroked her hair as she was gently lulled to sleep. Cullen had no idea what what was causing her so much pain. But what he did know was Tiatria needed the sleep in order to be ready for sealing the Breach. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Tiatria walked to the Chantry and headed into the War Room. Cassandra was waiting for her inside.  Cassandra reached out with her hand, “Hold a moment.” Tiatria stopped and looked at her. “I want you to understand something. I want you to understand that we think of you as more than the one who bares the mark here. Neither do we think of you as our elven mage slave. You are our equal and we would like to think of you as a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Cassandra a curious look, “I also know what happened to you and I think it takes great courage to...to carry the burdens that you do. You have my greatest respect for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t know what to say having Cassandra’s respect was like having gold.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Cassandra”</p><p> </p><p>The two then walked into the War Room. The rest were there and she looked at the others.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “Let’s get this done.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “The best of the mages are ready Herald! Be certain you are ready for the assault on the Breach.” Cullen’s face clearly showed his concern “We cannot know how you will be affected!” Cullen looked away from Tiatria as she picked up on his concerned tone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “Let’s get started”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded and left with her, “We will go to the ruins then! Solas will have the mages meet us there!”</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>At the ruins Tiatria, Cassandra, Solas and the mages had gathered around the Breach. Tiatria looked at her mark which was flaring. Cassandra looked at Tiatria as Solas approached he leaned on his staff as he looked at the Breach. He turned his head to look at Tiatria who looked at him with some fear in her eyes. Tiatria knew the time had finally had come and her heart was pounding. She lowered her hand as approached the Breach. Cassandra turned and walked to where the mages stood above them in the ruins.</p><p> </p><p>“MAGES!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas followed behind her raising his staff over his head, “Focus pass the Herald!” he held out his right hand “Let her will draw out from you!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas then looked at Tiatria as she slowly approached the Breach, her hand somewhat extended. The energy of the mark and the Breach struggled with each other threatening to push her back. Tiatria's mark flared with energy as tried to extend her hand. Solas gave all the mages a serious look urging them to focus as they held onto their staves. One mage called out kneeling with his staff before him. The other mages followed suite and energy flowed from them and into Tiatria giving her the strength she needed to extend her hand.</p><p> </p><p>The mark and rift from the Breach connected and she poured energy into it to seal it. With a flash of light Tiatria was pushed back onto her butt hard. So was everyone else for that matter. Cassandra and Solas slowly rose to their feet. Cassandra passed by the mages who were trying to regain their senses. She saw Tiatria on her knees, her mark still active pretty good. Tiatria looked over her right shoulder as Cassandra approached. Cassandra put her hand on her friend’s back signaling it was done.</p><p> </p><p>“You did it!” Tiatria rose to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around as everyone around her cheered. Solas gave her a smile of approval.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they got back everyone in Haven was cheering for them. Even Cullen gave her a smile and a look of approval before walking away. She took Solas’ hand and walked into the inner camp. People were singing and dancing all round. She had done it she had done the impossible for an elf and a mage. Music filled the air as she watched people drink and dance over where Varric’s tent was. She was just above where the steps to the Chantry were and there was a drop above the tents. Cassandra approached Tiatria. She could hear the Seeker’s footsteps behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stood next to her, “Solas confirms that heavens are scared but calm.” She put her hands behind her back. Tiatria looked her, “The Breach is sealed. We have reports of lingering rifts! Many questions remain.” Cassandra turned her head to look at Tiatria, “But this was a victory! Word of your heroism has spread.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra with a smile, “You know how many were involved! Luck put me at the center.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra smiled, “A strange kind of luck” She turned her head to look into the distance, “I’m not sure if we need more or less. But you’re right, this was a victory of alliance." She looked back at Tiatria, “One of few in recent memory. With the Breach closed that alliance will need new focus.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly alarm bells could be heard in the distance and the massive march of an army. Lights of torches could be seen in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen and his men came running out, “FORCES APPROACHING! TO ARMS!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then ran to the gates. All the civilians started to run and scream in a panic. Tiatria and Cassandra looked at the forces approaching and Cassandra turned to go down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“We must get to the gate!” She then drew her sword and ran down them. Tiatria worried for what was now to come. Blackwall, Iron Bull and Varric ran to her.</p><p> </p><p>Iron Bull looked at her with a grunt, “So celebratory drinks are on hold huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria jumped off the ledge and ran to the gates with her staff in her hand. She ran down the stairs to the main gate to the outer camp with Cassandra.</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head, “I knew this was too easy!”</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria and the others got to the gate Cullen, Josephine and Leliana were already there.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at the Commander, “Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her with his sword in his hand, “One watch guard reported it’s a massive force!” He pointed to the mountain, “The bulk over the mountain!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria went around them and down the stairs. She saw lights flashing under the gates.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Cullen, “Under what banner?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “None”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at him shocked, “None?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowed to the first step and looked under the gate watching the gate. The gates pushed as something tried to get in.</p><p> </p><p>“I CAN’T COME IN UNLESS YOU OPEN!” cried out a voice.</p><p> </p><p>Two guards went down the stairs to the gate doors. Tiatria ran down the stairs and opened the doors herself. A massive soldier seemed to be approaching but stopped. Something seemed to stab him in the back. The man fell to knees and then the ground dead. A thin figure stood before them. He was young no more than twenty with a thin face. He wore a tunic shirt and leathers patched together and big over sized hat that hid his face. The sleeves and pants were long and held dagger in his hand. He had pale skin and thin stringy Blonde hair, his eyes were a faint blue. Tiatria and Cullen came running to him stopping short of the body.</p><p> </p><p>The young man spoke, “I’m Cole, I came to warn you!” He took a giant step towards Tiatria, “To help! People are coming to hurt you! You probably already know”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “What is this? What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at her, “The Templars have come to kill you!” Tiatria’s blood ran cold with those words.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen approached him, “TEMPLARS?" Cole jumped to the side, he seemed started by Cullen’s presence. Like he thought he was going to grab him or something. Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Is this the Orders response to our talks with the mage? Attacking blindly?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at Cullen, “The Red Templars went to Elder One.” Cole then turned his head looking at Tiatria, “You know him and he knows you! You took his mages!”</p><p> </p><p>Cole then pointed to the top of a ridge above a tree line. “There! There’s the Elder One!”</p><p> </p><p>On top of the ridge was one man that a Templar that seemed to be a General or something with impressive armor and thinning dark hair. A dark cloud of smoke came behind him and a figure approached. He seemed caught between the living and the dead. Red lyrium grew out of his face and body. His skin was very pale. He had some partial armor on his chest but furs on his shoulders. Torn robes around his body that revealed a skeletal frame. He looked to be ten feet tall or more. He was huge and had reddish brown eyes she had never see any one like him! Cullen seemed to look like he had been punched in the gut when he saw the general next to the Elder One and Tiatria could clearly tell he knew him.</p><p> </p><p>They watched the Red Templars march over the ridge to Haven.</p><p> </p><p>Cole backed up a little, “He’s very angry you took his mages.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria panic stricken looked at Cullen. “Cullen! Give me a plan! ANYTHING!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “Haven is no fortress if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle! Get out there and hit that force with everything you can!” He pointed to the trebuchet not too far from.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then drew his sword and faced his men and the mages. “MAGES! YOU HAVE SANCTION TO ENGAGE THEM! THAT IS SAMSON HE WILL NOT MAKE IT EASY! INQUISITION! WITH THE HERALD!” Cullen then pointed his sword overhead “FOR OUR LIVES! FOR ALL OF US!” the men rallied around Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>They cheered as Cullen and the men ran into the fray. Tiatria prayed he’d be safe she watched the Red Templar descend. Tiatria saw Cullen’s men shooting the trebuchet and fighting to keep the Templars away. She and the others ran over to help keep them off till enough were fired that Templars backed off some from that area some. One of the soldiers noticed the other trebuchet wasn’t firing so Tiatria went over to look. As she ran over she could see the trebuchet was abandoned.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria rounded the bend she saw why Red Templars. They had killed the soldiers manning it. Tiatria and the others fought for control over and every time she got a chance she would turn the wheel that turned the trebuchet around facing the mountain. Finally she fired it and the boulder it its mark smashing into the mountain. This caused a rock slide were massive rocks and snow covered a massive amount of the Red Templars. The snow pushed and covered the bodies extinguishing their torches. A victory horn could be heard over head and Varric struck her on the back in congratulations. Tiatria at that moment was pretty proud of herself.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly everything changed when a thunderous cry shrieked overhead. Everyone looked up and saw a massive black dragon in the sky. It blew a fire bomb onto the trebuchet destroying it. Everyone scattered like mice.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly rose to their feet, Varric ran back from the bushes. “SHIT WHO ORDERED THE END OF THE DAMNED WORLD!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kept her eyes to the sky as she ran back to Haven’s main gate. “EVERYONE TO THE GATES!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw the Blacksmith Harritt trying to get into his house as it was on fire. Heavy boxes blocked the door. She used mind blast to shatter them and he was able to get in and grab what few things he could. She continued to run for the gate.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was at the gate, “MOVE IT! MOVE IT!”</p><p> </p><p>People were running past him as he urged them in. When Tiatria and the others were in he pushed the gate shut as the dragon flew overhead. Once the gate was shut Tiatria looked at Cullen as he walked passed her and up the stairs. ”WE NEED EVERYONE IN THE CHANTRY! IT’S THE ONLY BUILDING THAT CAN HOLD AGAINST THAT BEAST!” he then looked at Tiatria as he stopped partially up the stairs. Cullen shook his head, “At this point just make them work for it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then he climbed the rest of the stairs and left. Tiatria could hear people screaming for help as they were trapped in burning buildings or being attacked by Red Templars. Tiatria separated from the others. Tiatria helped all those they could but sadly couldn’t save everyone. Dead bodies laid everywhere and she did her best to kill all the Templars she could. Once she saved everyone she could, she felt someone grab her and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>It was Cullen, “Head to the Chantry!” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see Tiatria wanted him to follow her, “Go! I’ll be right behind you!” Tiatria ran as Cullen fought off a Red Templar, giving her time to run. Cullen quickly followed her as the dragon still flew overhead destroying building everything all around them. The Chantry doors flew open Roderick limped towards the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria made sure that her friends entered the building first before her. Once they were all in she looked around to make sure there was no major damage to the building itself.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around to see Roderick collapse in Cole’s arms. Cole threw Roderick’s left arm over his shoulder and helped him walk. “He tried to stop a Templar who went after you! The blade went deep, he’s going to die.” Cole helped him sit in a chair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and Cullen caught sight of each other and smiled, “Herald!” Cullen ran up to her, “Our position is not good! That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us!”</p><p> </p><p>Cole was kneeling next to Roderick, “I’ve seen an Arch-demon! I was in the fade but it looked like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Cole a dismissive look, “I don’t care what it looks like! It’s cut a path for that army!” Cullen looked back at Tiatria, “They’ll kill everyone in Haven!”</p><p> </p><p>Cole shook his head, “The Elder One doesn’t care about the village! He only wants the Herald!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen then Cole giving a sure look, “If it will save these people, he can have me!” Cullen was amazed at her bravery of heart.</p><p> </p><p>Cole shook his head, “It won’t! He wants to kill you, no one else matters but he’ll crush them! Kill them anyway!”</p><p> </p><p>Cole’s face filled with fear, “I don’t like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen raised his arms “You don’t like?” He shook his head dismissing Cole and looked back at her. “Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets cause one major one last slide.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t like hearing it but it might be there only choice, she sighed. “We’re over run! To hit the enemy we’d burry Haven!” She then looked away from him and to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick looked at them then at the back at the Chantry.</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked in the direction he was looking in and then back at Roderick. “Yes, that!” He looked at the two, “Chancellor Roderick can help! He wants to say it before he dies!”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick looked at Tiatria and Cullen, “There is a path! You wouldn’t know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have!” Tiatria and Cullen walked in closer, “The people can escape!” Roderick stood up holding his wound, “She must have shown me! Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him curiously, “What are you going on about Roderick?”</p><p> </p><p>Roderick looked at Tiatria, “It was when I walked the path, I did not make the start it was over grown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers? I don’t know, if this simple memory can save us. This could be more than mere accident. <em>You</em> could be more!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew what she what she had to do no matter the cost. “If that <em>thing</em> is here for me, I’ll make him fight for it!” Cullen’s heart sank and his face showed it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “And when the mountain falls? What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away from him closing her eyes. She knew if this meant her life to save everyone else that’s what it meant. Cullen couldn’t stand the thought, he couldn’t to even think it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes softened, “Perhaps you will surprise it! Find a way!” She was touched that tried to give her hope like that. Cullen walked over to his men, “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry move it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t bear to look back at Cullen. Cole put Roderick’s arm around him again. Roderick looked at Tiatria, “Herald, if you are meant for this. If the Inquisition is meant for this! I pray for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a nod as she watched him leave. Cullen put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him as soldiers ran out of the Chantry doors. “They’ll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One’s attention till we’re above the tree line.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to walk away from him and get grabbed her hand. She looked at him “If we are to have a chance, if <em>you </em>are to have a chance let that thing hear you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then softly touched Tiatria's face as he kissed her lips, “Maker protect you my lady!” he then left to follow his men.</p><p> </p><p>Bull, Varric and Blackwall followed Tiatria outside the Chantry. Blackwall looked around, “Here we go! I hope this plan of yours works!”</p><p> </p><p>Red Templars then attacked them they made the Red Templars pay for every inch of ground they had earned from the first assault. They found a side exit since the main gate was closed that led to another Trebuchet. There was a huge amount of Red Templars around it and she knew this wasn’t going to be easy. She and the others got into the thick it. Tiatria had never seen anything like this some Templars were so huge that they were like huge crystalized giants, others were completely red with sharp shards instead of hands. Others looked normal except with crystals sticking out of them. Now she knew why Varric feared the stuff. Each time one group would be beaten another group would come. Tiatria did all she could to fire the trebuchet. Finally when the Templars were dead and the trebuchet was ready to fire.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard the dragon overhead. She looked up and saw it flying towards her. She backed up as she looked behind her at the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Move!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria flung her arms at them urging them to go, “NOW!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone then ran for it with her behind them. The dragon started to breathe a strange red energy fire behind them. Everyone ran as fast as they could. Tiatria tripped and caught herself. She looked behind herself and saw the fire energy behind her. Suddenly it exploded and she was thrown several yards leaving her in a daze on her back.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Tiatria slowly rose rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. She looked to her left and saw a figure walking through the fire. She rose to her feet standing her ground. It was the Elder one who approached. He had a very nasty look on his face like as if she was an insect. He eventually stopped about thirty feet from her looking at her. Tiatria stood her ground till she felt a quake it the ground behind her. She turned to see the dragon behind her. It ran up to her as he growled her. It looked all sickly and deformed. Its wings were ripped and rotted away Red Lyrium seemed to be embedded into its flesh as well. It roared at her and into the sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ENOUGH!” The Elder One used his magic to cast energy around her to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shielded her face with her right arm from the dust and debris. She lowered her arm and looked at him trying to steady her footing.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretender, You toy with forces beyond you ken no more!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t going to back down from him, “WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a nasty look and he gave her a condescending look, “Mortals beg for truth they cannot have! It’s beyond what you are what I was! Know me! Know what you have pretended to be!” He gave a low tone in his voice “Exalt the Elder One the will that is Corypheus.”</p><p> </p><p>He pointed at her, “You <em>will</em> kneel!” Tiatria was insulted by the very idea of that at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “I will never kneel to you! You’re forcing this fight for NO reason!”</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus looked at her, “You’ll resist! “You’ll always resist, it matters not!” He then held up an orb in his claws in his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t look impressed by his object that he was clutching. Corypheus looked at the orb, “I am here for the anchor.”</p><p> </p><p>The orb then activated with red discharge like her mark did but with green. “The process of removing it begins now!” he then stretched out his hand and an energy shot from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>It forced Tiatria's mark to glow and react, Tiatria looked at her hand in surprise. She tried to hold on to her hand with her other to stabilize it.</p><p> </p><p>“It is your fault Herald!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with her hand immobilized, “You interrupted a ritual that took years in the planning! And instead of dying you stole its purpose!”</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus then used his energy to pull at the mark more which caused her more pain, Tiatria held her hand by the wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know how you survived what marks you has touched, what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens!" Tiatria then clenched his fingers together to make a fist pulling at hit more. This caused Tiatria to drop to her knees holding her hand over her head crying out in pain. Tiatria then dropped her head and arms to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon roared as it watched her, Cullen jumped off a set of rocks and as he flew over head he used his sword to strike at the dragon. The dragon roared as it's right horn fell to the ground landing in the snow.  When Cullen landed on the ground he did a summer sault, and got up onto his feet, swirled around and stabbed the dragon’s nose. Cullen pulled his blade out and backed up with his shield in front of him as he backed up towards Tiatria. The dragon snarled in aggravation as Cullen’s gaze was fixed on the creature in an viscous manner.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus just watched as he was insulted by Cullen’s interruption, “And you used the anchor to do my work, the Gaul!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria struggled to look at Cullen she was in so much pain. “What is this thing meant to do?” she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus looked at her, “It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you the certainty I will always come for it!”</p><p> </p><p>Enraged Corypheus grabbed Tiatria by her marked hand and lifted her up as she dangled, glaring at her. “I once breached the fade in the name of another! To serve the old gods of the Empire in person! I only found chaos and corruption! Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused! No more! I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion with it Tevinter and correct this blighted world!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Corpheus with complete disgust, “<em>Beg</em> that I succeed! For I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen roared as he stabbed Corypheus in the gut. “Let her go!” he roared in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus then threw Tiatria against the trebuchet. Tiatria smacked her head and back against it letting out a painful cry. She looked at him dazed as her body slumped over.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus’ right hand then slapped Cullen’s chest plate causing him to fall onto the ground and skid back a little. Corypheus then looked back at Tiatria, “The anchor is permenant! You have spoiled it with your stumbling!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw Cullen's sword next to her and she scrambled to get a hold of it. Tiatria picked it up and rose to her feet. She leaned her back against the trebuchet looking at Corypheus. She wasn’t going to let him win. As he approached her his dragon followed hissing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus knew that Tiatria wasn’t going to give up, “So be it! I will begin again! Find another way to give this world and nation a god it requires." Tiatria looked to the sky as she saw a fire arrow light the sky above the tree line. She knew everyone was safe, Tiatria now knew she could act and end it. “And you” She looked back at Corypheus, “I will not suffer an unknowing rival. You must die!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep breath for now she knew the time had come. She clutched the sword in both hands, suddenly Cullen jumped out from the trebuchet with a fallen Templar's sword and shield in hand. Cullen gave Corypheus a nasty look as his lips formed a snarl, “You’re not going to touch her again!” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus didn’t look impressed and was starting to get irritated with Cullen’s constant interfering, “Your constant meddling has assured your death as well.” Cullen’s eyes never wavered in being fixated on Corypheus, his body tense, poised to strike the moment that creature tried to get near Tiatria again. Cullen also knew there wasn’t anything he could do about the dragon but if either got too close he was prepared to die.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took comfort in the fact that Cullen had came back…for her; she gave Corypheus a smug look. “Your arrogance blinds you! Good to know! If I’m dying, I’m taking you with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then kicked the handle of the trebuchet. As it released the boulder released into the air and hit the mountain. Corypheus watched as he saw the mountain start to crumble. Tiatria gave him a snide look and then dropped the sword.</p><p> </p><p>“CULLEN, RUN!” Tiatria cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus looked back at Tiatria to see her running away. Tiatria ran as fast as she could looking for any sort of cover. Tiatria prayed to her gods for help. The dragon roared in defiance as it clutched onto its master. It then flew into the air and left Haven behind.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard the snow approaching crushing everything around her. She knew she had only seconds. She jumped off a platform as she felt someone hold her body as she fell into a hole, deep underground as the snow covered everything.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen woke up in the Ice cavern it had ice shards hanging from the ceiling. He was holding onto Tiatria and she was unconscious. She had landed on top of him, Cullen had used his body to break her fall. Cullen noticed blood on his chest plate and it was coming from Tiatria's right temple. Cullen groaned as he slowly sat up and saw the hole they fell from was covered with snow. Tiatria's body rolled off of Cullen as his heart stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Tia! Tia! Wake up!” Cullen cried out as he cradled Tiatria in his arms as her head hung off his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to get scared as he saw blood coming from Tiatria's head wound.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed a handful of fresh snow and applied it to Tiatria's wound. “For the love of the Maker, wake up!” Cullen then felt it was safe to breathe again when he heard Tiatria moan and start to move her head around.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen worked his arms to still hold onto Tiatria but also to remove his coat. Cullen grabbed the coat and then laid it under Tiatria and he wrapped it around her body. He made sure to take off his vest as well and used it to tie the coat around Tiatria's body. Cullen wanted to keep her as warm as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked Tiatria over and brushed the hair out of Tiatria’s face. Cullen made one final look at Tiatria's wound before he picked her up and walked down towards an tunnel opening. Cullen followed it for what seemed like forever.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked around the bend and saw and exit out of the cave and onto the mountain. Cullen walked towards it, two demons attacked and Tiatria's mark flare up and discharged. It summoned a fade rift that sucked the demons back into the fade and sealed itself. Cullen was impressed that Tiatria had now gained a new trick. Cullen then left the cave and out and onto the snow. A horrible storm had blown up and he was freezing. Cullen was very glad he chose to wrap Tiatria into his coat.</p><p> </p><p>After a while Cullen found a cart and a fire pit that was freezing cold. Cullen knew this was the right way. It had been hours before Cullen had found another fire pit where the embers which were warmer. He knew that they were catching up and he were glad for it. Cullen was hearing wolves in the air. Cullen looked at Tiatria as he walked more as the snow and wind bore right through him. Cullen could barely see at some points. Cullen fell to his knees in the snow and fought himself not to pass out in the snow as the wind hollowed. Cullen dug deep into his reserves and stood up and kept going.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra and all those who escaped Haven had made it to the base of the mountain where the storm wasn’t so bad. Tents were being set up and people were finding food and blankets. Cassandra was searching for Tiatria since Cullen hadn't come back.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked into to Bull as he and others had returned to camp without either of them. Bull had told Cassandra they had left Tiatria behind as she wanted but they hadn't seen Cullen at any point. Cassandra looked at Bull concerned, “Are you sure you didn’t see either of them upon your return?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull put his hand on Cassandra’s shoulder and shook his head. Cassandra dropped his head, of course Tiaria didn’t follow; how could she? Cullen must of fallen trying to help innocent people to escape. Cassandra walked back to where her tent would be but she couldn’t go in. Cassandra felt horrible that now Tiatria and her Cullen were dead because they made a noble sacrifice in stopping that monster from killing them all. Cassandra walked around in circles, as her mind raced and then Cassandra looked up and turned around seeing something she wasn’t expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“Maker’s mercy!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was walking down the mountain’s path and towards the camp. In his arms was Tiatria’s body, Cassandra turned her head, “Leliana!”</p><p> </p><p>They both ran up to Cullen as fast as their legs would carry them. Cullen dropped to his knees from exhaustion and gently put his right hand on the side of Tiatria’s face, Cullen then noticed Tiatria's skin ghostly pale. Cullen himself didn't look that much better, as ice was forming on his armor.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen brushed the hair out of her face, “Maker”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took off his right handed glove and touched Tiatria's face, it was cold as he looked at his coat. Cullen knew if he hadn’t bound Tiatria as tight as did to keep her warm, she’d probably would be dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the Maker you two survived!” said Cassandra</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra escorted Cullen to a tent as she looked at Leliana. “She’s nearly hypothermic!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine put her hand to her mouth Cullen moved passed them walking to the tent, “Is she going to?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snapped his head around, “NO!”</p><p> </p><p>When Cullen entered the tent he looked at them, “I need blankets and braziers!” he looked at them standing there, “NOW!” they then scattered.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Leliana entered Cullen’s tent with the blankets. Cassandra then came in with braziers so did Josephine. Tiatria was still wrapped in Cullen’s coat laying on his bed cot. Cullen took the blankets over her. He then pulled her cot in the middle of the tent. He put the braziers around her.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at the others, “Shouldn’t we get a healer? Wouldn’t they know what to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, “I have seen this more times than I can count! Cassandra too!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Cassandra who had her arms crossed. “Our healers don’t have much experience with this. If anyone is to see her through this, Cullen can.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started leave Cassandra looked at him as she held onto the tent flap. “Let us know if you need anything.” she then left Cullen alone with Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Solas came to the tent seeing Cassandra leaving it.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him, “She’s alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas came in the tent seeing Cullen unwrapping his coat from Tiatria, which caused Cullen to look over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up and barreled towards him, “OUT!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas held up his hands, “I only wish to help the Herald! I can help her warm up faster! She’ll”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pushed him out of his tent, “Stay away from her! I know what I’m doing and I will see that she’ll survive this, not from some apostate!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave him a look that was dark, “She's bleeding" he pointed out, Solas pointed out the blood trail on Cullen's chest plate but also Cullen's right arm. "She bleeding more than just her head. Were you aware of it?" Cullen looked at his arm and his face clearly showed he wasn't. </p><p> </p><p>Solas walked in leaving Cullen outside who turned around, seeing practically everyone in the camp was standing in front of the tent. Their hands held together in prayer for her. Cullen had never seen such a thing for an elf before. He slowly walked away.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever Solas stepped out of the tent and motioned for Cullen to come inside. He didn't want unnecessary ears listening in. Cullen looked at Tiatria who was covered in blankets. "Is she alright?" Cullen questioned. Solas had his hands behind his back, "Yes, I was able to heal her head wound." Cullen's face clearly showed Solas he eager to know more. "She's recently miscarried."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas shocked, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked back at Tiatria, "She didn't want anyone to know. I expect her encounter with Corypheus caused her bleeding to increase to a noticeable point. I would advise that you wait till she is ready to tell you." Cullen nodded, "Of course" Solas looked back at Cullen, "Right now she needs to stay warm and recover her strength." Cullen looked back at Solas, "I will see to it." Solas then left the tent leaving the two alone.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took off his armor and gloves leaving his tunic and pants on. He knelt down next to the cot and noticed Solas had unwrapped his coat from Tiatria’s body. Her lips were not as pale anymore. He touched Tiatria's face and her face and arms were slightly warmer. Cullen was happy that he wrapped Tiatria into his coat when he did. If he hadn't, she most likely have died before, he even found the camp.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then stood up and tied the straps to this tent so no one could come in. He pulled off his tunic and dropped it next to his armor.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked at Tiatria, he blushed, “Forgive me my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly undressed Tiatria leaving only her small clothes on. He then took his coat which was next to the cot and tossed it next to his stuff. Then Cullen took off his boots and pants leaving his small clothes on as well. He then lifted the blankets and laid in next to Tiatria and held her in his arms gently. Cullen held Tiatria close to him, and Cullen knew that the best way to combat hypothermia was mutual body heat. Normally Cullen would shy away from such a thing but a life was on the line and wouldn’t see Tiatria die. He scooted down so he could lay down. He moved to his right side and held her tight. Cullen kept the blankets up to his chest which for Tiatria was up to her upper shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t sleep all night he just watched Tiatria, stroking her hair gently. Cullen prayed the whole night to the Maker. He prayed that in his wisdom to let Tiatria live after she saved so many. Cullen felt horrible knowing Tiatria went through a miscarriage alone. That she didn't seek comfort from him, even after the fact. This was something Cullen never wished for any woman to experience alone. Cullen watched her color go from pale white to pink. It wasn’t till early morning till he could breathe a sigh of relief that she would make it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria the whole night smelled Cullen’s scent and dreamed of him and didn’t know why. She awoke to find herself in Cullen’s tent even though she didn’t know it. She was covered in several blankets and almost naked. She saw Mother Giselle sitting next to her. Cullen had her watching over her when she was past the danger point and when he had to go talk to the others.</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at her concerned, “Shhh, you must rest!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was woken up by hearing Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana fighting. They were fighting about where to go and what to do next. It made Tiatria’s head hurt hearing it all.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up on her elbows, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “They’ve been at it for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle smiled at her, "They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt we turn to blame. In fighting might threaten us as much as this Corypheus." Tiatria could see the worry on the Mother’s face and she understood it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria worried about their location, “Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle shook her head, “We are not sure where <em>we</em> are. Which might be despite the numbers he still commands there is no sign of him. That or you are believed dead, which a little while ago was not too far from the truth. Without Haven we are thought helpless or he guards for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was still worried about Corypheus, “If that thing is still out there then we need to move!” Tiatria’s Dalish instincts were now kicking in about moving around to not only to avoid danger but to be prepared for it.</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle touched Tiatria’s hand, “They are uncertain where and there are other questions, about you. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand and fall and now we have seen her return.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held the blankets up to her body as she sat up and at the edge of the cot. “The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Mother Giselle as she spoke, “That is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure. What we must perhaps come to believe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the looked to the side, “I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps but I didn’t die.”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle gave a nod, “Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are now with us?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep breath she now felt was the time to say what she truly believed, “All this happened because of fanatics and arguments of the next world. It’s time we start believing in this one!”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle stood up with a smile, “It’s all one world! All that changes is our place in it!” Tiatria then watched her leave the tent.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then slowly got dressed and exited the tent. The fighting had stopped and Cullen along with the others were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t far before Solas came behind her, “Lethallan you are safe.” Tiatria spun around and hugged Solas tightly, Solas dropped his staff and held her tight.</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled as he looked at Tiatria, he noticed her head wound and brought his right hand up to Tiatria's wound. It took only a moment for the wound to fully seal. When he was done Solas smiled, “A word” she followed him.</p><p> </p><p>They went to a secluded spot where no one was around, “The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. The faith is hard won Lethallan worthy of pride, save one detail.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas' face was serious but neutral, “The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried. It is ours! Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach unlocking it must of caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave.” Solas gave her a sever look, “We must find out how he survived and we must prepare for their reaction for when they learn the orb is origin of our people.” This news greatly troubled her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria curious how Solas knew so much, “Okay what is it and how do you know about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas kept a blank face with his hands behind his back. “Such things were foci, set to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references and ruins and faint memory in the fade. Echoes of a dead empire, but however Corypheus came to it. The orb is elven and with it he threatens the heart of human faith.” Tiatria didn’t like elves being blamed for something that wasn’t their fault.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria also knew the truth of it, “Their blame won’t matter if we can’t get out of this wilderness.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “That is the immediate problem and it offers up a solution. It may secure you a place in their hearts as you have mine. You saved them at Haven perhaps you can again.”</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria re entered the tent Cullen was sleeping in the corner, his head down his arms folded. Tiatria sat down she looked at Cullen's face, Cullen looked so handsome, like a little boy as he slept. Tiatria had a mischievous look on her face when she put her index finger under his nose and a small electric spark nipped at his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shot up with a small yelp, he saw Tiatria sitting cross legged in front of him with a smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he gave a soft growl, “You’re alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.” Tiatria told him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen quickly helped Tiatria up as he walked over and helped her stand but Tiatria stumbled a little.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she got her footing, “I’m alright, just weak from hunger.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caught her eye, “You’re hungry?” He swore at himself, “Of course you are.” Cullen helped Tiatria lay back down.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen came back with a bowl of broth, Tiatria looked up and saw him with the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to her and smiled, “I found something.” He gave it to her and Tiatria smiled as she smelled it, “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed, “I…ah…I’m fine. You need to that more than I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pointed for him to sit down, “I won’t drink a drop unless you have some too.” Cullen smiled at her as she gave him an order. Cullen sat down and put his right hand on his raised knee, with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but you first.” Cullen insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria drank about half of the broth before she stopped and gave Cullen the bowl. Cullen tilted TIatria's head to the left so he could look at where her wound was. Solas had healed it perfectly just the stain of blood remained</p><p> </p><p>As Cullen drank, “Solas, wants us to pull up camp when we can. He has an idea where we can go and be safe.” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen brought the bowl away from his lips as he finished the bowl. He looked at Tiatria with her large inquisitive blue eyes.  Cullen gently caressed the left side of Tiatria's face with his hand. Tiatria fiercely hugged Cullen as she cried. Cullen held Tiatria as he looked her over, brushing the hair out of Tiatria’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she moved stray pieces of hair out of Cullen's face. “Why didn’t you run? Why did you comeback?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's eyes melted, “I couldn’t bear the thought of my life without you.” Cullen told her as his right hand disappeared into Tiatria’s raven hair as he cradled her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes as she shook her head, “Why are you doing this?” Cullen looked at Tiatria with honest eyes as his left arm pulled her in close.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's right hand caressed the left side of her face, “Because I love you and I want to make sure no one ever hurts you ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria feverishly kissed Cullen as her hands pulled his head in close. Her legs straddled Cullen's lap as she sat in it. Cullen’s hands went up her body and he turned Tiatria around and laid her onto her back, as he laid on top of her. The kisses that they shared was passionate and intense. Tiatria felt Cullen's left hand rub the side of her body as they mewled into each other's mouth. Cullen was desperate to restrain himself as he wanted to rip off his clothes, and make love to the beautiful elven woman under him. Tiatria felt Cullen rub his groin into hers as his fingers started to go into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pulled back the right side of her face, “There are somethings, I still don’t need you to see yet.” she told Cullen solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wasn’t going to force anything, “All right”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew whatever Tiatria wanted him to know about would be, in her own time. Cullen was patient enough to wait for her. Tiatria stroked Cullen’s face as she looked into his eyes. Cullen kissed her one more time before he helped her stand and they left the tent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the camp was broken up and everyone looked at Tiatria for leadership, Solas walked with her talking to her as they walked north. Solas advised her, “By attacking the Inquisition Corypheus has changed it, changed you! Scout to the North! Be their guide!”</p><p> </p><p>Occasionally Tiatria would look back at Cullen and smile; he would smile back at her too. Tiatria followed the birds like Solas told her to. She was leading them deep into the mountains up a path that led into a mountain top.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked with her, “There is a place that waits for a force to hold it! There is a place for the Inquisition to build grow.”</p><p> </p><p>As they reached a high point to survey the mountains Tiatria walked up together. Tiatria couldn’t believe what the break in the path revealed. A castle it was a real castle.</p><p> </p><p>It was somewhat run down and needed some repairs but it was there. The people could be safe there. Tiatria’s eyes were wide with shock. Solas smiled as he looked at her, “Skyhold” he called it. Tiatria walked down the path leading the way for the others to enter the castle crossing its bridge to enter its gates.</p><p> </p><p>Men and woman were bringing in supplies into Skyhold. Tiatria opened a door to a room that had been made available to change clothes. She had on a beige top with buttons down the middle. Long sleeves and high neck. Her bottoms were also beige that long pants and boots that went up to her calves. She decided to wear them when she was in Skyhold to give her normal clothes a break from adventuring, to be cleaned and repaired if needed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked out and Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra talking quietly amongest themselves. They looked at her as Cassandra motioned for her to come over. Tiatria walked over as the others left leaving Cassandra alone putting her hands behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at the people, “They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold it coming a pilgrimage.” Cassandra looked back at Tiatria as they walked together. “If word has reached these people” they started to go up some stairs, “it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated.” They reached the reached the landing of the first flight. “But we now know what allowed you to stand up against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shrugged, “Why should I care why he’s after me? He’s a monster, mad!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra just looked at her, “You should care because he sees in you what we all see. It has nothing to do with the mark on your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was blown away by that statement alone. A human telling an elf they have worth. They continued to walk and turn to head up another set of stairs. “Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven.” They started up the next set of stairs. “You are the creatures rival because of what <em>you</em> did and we know it! All of us!"</p><p> </p><p>As they reached the landing of the stair staircase. Leliana was holding a sword flat with two hands, her head low. As they approached, “The Inquisition requires a leader!” Cassandra looked at Tiatria, she moved to the side for her to look at the sword. “The one that has already been leading it.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana rose the sword a little, Tiatria looked out at the crowd below looking at her. She then realized what Cassandra meant. She saw Cullen looking up at her from the crowd. Cassandra looked at her from behind, “You”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria spun her head around, “You’re offering this to an elf? Are you quite sure you know what you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, “I would be terrified handing this power to anyone but I believe it is the only way. They’ll follow you”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra turned extending her hand presenting her with blade, “To them being an elf shows them how far you’ve risen! How it must have been by Andraste’s hand.” Tiatria stepped forward looking at the blade. “What it means to you, how you lead us that is for you alone to determine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought long and hard looking at the blade. She thought of everything she had gone through up until this point. The horrors, the trials, the losses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If she took this blade Tiatria would be doing more now for elves than ever possible in anyone’s life time, but how would it be remembered? Would she see her clan again? Would she be able to lead the Inquisition to victory against Corypheus? Would she be able to lead this world to peace and stabilization again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Too many questions filled her mind and now Tiatria had to rely on what her heart told her. She took a deep breath and a closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later she reached for the sword, the sword of the Inquisitor. She held it up and looked at it she accepted her new path and where it would lead her.</p><p> </p><p>“I will lead us against us against Corypheus! And I <em>will</em> be an ambassador! I am an elf standing for Thedas, the Inquisition is for all!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra smiled and nodded with approval, “Wherever you lead us!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra approached the edge of the landing looking at the crowd. Leliana backed away giving Tiatria her limelight. Cassandra looked at Cullen and Josephine, “HAVE OUR PEOPLE BEEN TOLD?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at her, “THEY HAVE AND SOON THE WORLD!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked squarely at Cullen, “COMMANDER! WILL THEY FOLLOW?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned to the crowd, “INQUISITION! WILL YOU FOLLOW?” The crowd roared with pride and acceptance. Raising their fists overhead. Cullen looked at them raising his right arm, “WILL YOU FIGHT?” the crowd roared again he rose his other arm, “WILL WE TRIUMPH?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra as the crowd road again. She had never seen such a thing before. She looked back at Cullen, “YOUR LEADER, YOUR HERALD” he drew his sword and raised it into the air “YOUR INQUISITOR!” The crowd went absolutely nuts.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a brief look to Cassandra before she rose her sword into the air as well.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra and Leliana smiled knowing things were coming together. Cullen looked at Tiatria with a nod proud of her. He felt she had come so far from when they had first met. He then looked over at Josephine seeing that she had lost herself cheering. He looked at her confused lowering his sword and Josephine caught him looking at her. She became embarrassed and stopped blushing. Tiatria looked high into the sky with her sword into the air. She could feel and hear everyone’s confidence in her. She wasn’t going to let them down; no matter the cost.</p><p> </p><p>After everything died down Tiatria and the others opened the doors to the main hall of the castle to see what was inside. It was a mess, broken boards everywhere. Everything was in disrepair. It was huge inside. It was actually a throne room with a throne room in it few hundred feet back. Stain glass windows above it. Chandlers, a huge fire place near the doors. There were about five to six doors on the sides that led other places. Tiatria knew this place was going to take a lot of work to fix.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked inside scaling the damage, “So this is where it begins?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone kept walking in further Leliana looked around, “It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Leliana, “But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus” Tiatria looked at her left hand, “accept that he wanted your mark.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly turned around, “Someone somewhere must know something about Corypheus.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wasn’t that hopeful, “Unless they saw him on the field most will not believe he even exists.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Cullen, “We do have an advantage! We know what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you experienced Empress Celene had been assassinated.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gasped in horror, “Imagine the chaos her death would cause, with his army!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “An army he’ll bolster with a massive force of demons! Or so the future tells us!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine was sick to even think of such a thing, “Corypheus could conquer the whole south of Thedas God or no God!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana agreed she gave a sigh, “I would feel better if we knew what we were dealing with.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was in agreement on that.</p><p> </p><p>“I know someone who can help with that!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned around to see Varric walking in, “Eh, everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric stopped in front of Tiatria he looked up at her, “She’s crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know about what he’s doing and can help.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was eager to meet anyone who could help her at this point. “I’m always looking for new allies introduce me.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric seemed nervous about that since he was looking over both shoulders. “Uh, parading around might cause a fuss it’s better for you to meet privately.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana and Josephine looked at each other. “On the battlements” Varric shook his head “trust me its complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric then turned and walked out leaving Tiatria to wonder who he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at the new Inquisitor, “Well, we stand to move on both of these concerns.” She then started to write on her board.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked at Tiatria with a smile, “On your order Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Cullen, “I know one thing! If Varric has brought who I <em>think</em> he has, Cassandra is going to kill him!” Tiatria watched everyone leave and she decided to look around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Castle of Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now as Inquisitor Tiatria listens on what to do with Cole. She learns Solas' true feelings for her as she does Cullen's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria went down the stairs and saw Vivienne, Cassandra and Solas talking together. They farther down the courtyard by the gates. So she decided to see what they were doing. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Cole playing in the grass by himself perfectly content.</p><p> </p><p>“This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Vivienne who was talking to Solas about Cole. Cassandra was looking at the two.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne had her arms folded, “It has no business being here!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t like Vivienne very much. She found her to be very judgmental for a mage. She usually tried to stir clear of her whenever possible. She always walked around putting on airs and now Tiatria was kind of sorry she recruited her. No one should ever act or think they were better than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Vivienne, "Wouldn’t you say the same of an Apostate?” Vivienne didn’t looked move.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Inquisitor, I was wondering if Cole was perhaps a mage. Given his unusual abilities.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “He can cause people forget him.” He put his hands behind his back, “or have them fail to notice him.” He looked at Tiatria, “This are not the abilities of a mage. It seems Cole is a spirit.”</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne still looked locked in her disgust for Cole’s presence, “It is a demon.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked over at Vivienne, “If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex.” Tiatria sighed she already had a lot on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>However Tiatria couldn’t ignore that Cole warned everyone of Corypheus’ impending attack on Haven. “Cole warned us about Corypheus at Haven, he saved a lot of lives!”</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne looked at Tiatria, “And what will its help cost? How many lives will this demon later claim?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas found Vivienne tone insulting but he ignored her, “In fact his nature is not so easily defined.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra took a step forward, “Speak plainly Solas, what are we dealing with?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas spoke, “Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form they look bizarre, monstrous.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave him a curious look, “But you claim Cole looks like a young man? Is it possession?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “No, He has possessed nothing and no one. Yet he looks human in all respects.” Solas then turned and walked to Tiatria, “Cole is unique Inquisitor. More than that he wishes to help! I suggest you allow him to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew somethings one demons and possession, “In my studies, demons either possessed something form this world or were summoned and bound.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled seeing she was knowledgeable, “They would almost never look like something you would mistake for a person.” Solas nodded, “Normally you would be correct but Cole has willfully manifested into this world without possessing anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought of the Breach, “The demons who came through the Breach or through the rifts weren’t possessing anyone or anything.” Solas had a solemn look on his face, “Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world.” Tiatria felt bad for the spirits now, “But Cole predates the Breach, from what we can tell he has lived her for months, perhaps years. He looks like a young man for all intents and purposes he IS a young man. It is remarkable!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I should hear what Cole has to say for himself.” Tiatria then looked around and saw that Cole was gone. He was no longer in the spot he was in earlier. “Where is he now?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, “If none of us remembers him, he could be anywhere.” Solas looked at the others but then looked back seeing Cole heading towards a small camp of wounded soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>Cole seemed to be drawn to them for some reason. Tiatria walked over to see why he would be. When she was close enough to him “Haven, so many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so that they could escape.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole then paused as if he was sensing something, “Choking fear, can’t think from the medicine. Cuts rack me with every heartbeat.” Cole pulled at his gloves as if adjusting them, “Hot, white pain! Everything burns! I can’t!” He put his left hand up to his face which was hidden by his hat “I can’t, I’m dying!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was puzzled by what he was doing as if he was fade touched. “I...I” he pointed to a soldier not ten feet from them “Dead!” the soldiers body went limp and his breath left him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was shocked and took a breath, “I’m glad to see you’re settling in Cole. Here I was worried you were going to be having trouble making friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole walked to another person, “Every breath slower, like lying in a warm bath.” Tiatria followed him listening, “Sliding away, smell of my daughter’s hair when I’m kissing her goodnight.” A female soldier next to him slowly closed her eyes her head fell to the right. “Gone”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at her somberly till his attention was drawn elsewhere to another soldier. “Cracked brown pain! Dry, scrapping, thirsty! There was a soldier propped up on one elbow with two black eyes. Cole knelt down with flask of water, “Here”</p><p> </p><p>The soldier was touched by Cole’s kindness. “Thank you” so was Tiatria she watched the soldier drink.</p><p> </p><p>Cole touched the soldier’s shoulder. He looked at Tiatria, “It’s alright, she won’t remember me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “You’re helping people. What are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole stood up, “I used to think I was a ghost. I didn’t know, I made mistakes but I made mistakes too. A Templar proved I wasn’t real I lost my friends, I lost everything.” Tiatria felt for Cole.</p><p> </p><p>“I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different but it made me stronger.” He looked at her under all that stringy hair. I can feel more, I can help!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him she could see what Vivienne couldn’t “If you’re willing the Inquisition could use your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole nodded, “Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless.” Cole seemed to focus again. “There’s someone” he walked to another soldier a few steps from the last. This one was gravely wounded, Tiatria could tell from his wounds it was a fifty-fifty chance…maybe. Cole stood over him, “Hurts, It hurts” Cole grabbed one of his knives, “someone stop the hurting! Maker please!” Cole lowered his head, “The healers have done all they can.” He looked at Tiatria, “It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony! He wants mercy, help.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the man seeing his pain and knew, “Alright Cole help him.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole knelt down making soothing noises, “It’s alright” In a moment it was done and the man’s pain was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Cole stood up and looked at her, “I want to stay.” Tiatria smiled at him as she watched him go up the stairs to the upper courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked over and Cullen at a makeshift table giving his men orders. She didn’t remember anything about the storm or how he had saved her. She wanted to see how he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned over the table, “Send men to scout the area! We need to know what’s out there!”</p><p> </p><p>Two men saluted, “Yes Commander” they then left another man approached “Commander!” Cullen looked at him, “Soldiers have been assigned temporary sleeping quarters.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen straightened up, “Very good! I’ll need an update on the armory as well.” Tiatria smiled as the soldier just stood there scratching himself. Cullen however didn’t think it was funny.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave the man a stern look, “NOW!” The soldier straightened and left.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen heard someone approach from behind and saw Tiatria, he was happy to see her. “We set up the best we could at Haven.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, Tiatria could tell he was tired and hadn’t slept much. “We could never prepare for an Arch-demon or whatever it was. With some warning we might’ve”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him which made Cullen stop talking, “Do you ever sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned and put his hands on the table, “If Corypheus strikes again we might not be able to withdrawal!” He looked at Tiatria, “I wouldn’t want to!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria realized for Cullen’s ego, this was a blow. To Cullen he should have been able to do better to either prevent this or to have saved more lives! He should have done more! She realized he was blaming himself for what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“We must be ready!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria also knew he was avoiding in looking at her. “Work on Skyhold is underway! Guard rotations established! We should have everything on course within the week!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen finally looked at her, “We will <em>not</em> run Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “How many were lost?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, “Most of our people made it to Skyhold, it could have been worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held her right arm with her left, “What about Roderick? No one has said what has happened to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave her a grave look, she lowered her head realizing. “Oh”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stood in front of Tiatria, “Moral was low but it has improved greatly since you accepted the role as Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t move, “Everyone has so much faith in my leadership." she sighed, "I hope I am ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen raised her head with his right hand, “You won’t have to carry the Inquisition alone.” He they still needed to talk, “Even though it must feel like it. We needed a leader! You have proven yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Cullen a sweet smile, “Thank you Cullen” Cullen smiled back, she looked down slightly blushing. “Our escape from Haven, it was close!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him in the eyes, “I am relieved that <em>you</em> like so many others made it out.” Cullen took Tiatria's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “As am I” his gentle voice shot chills down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had a solemn look on his face, Tiatria was about to leave. “You stayed behind, you could have!" Tiatria looked at Cullen, "I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again. You have my word!” With a crooked index finger Cullen touched her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lowered her eyes then looked at him as he turned to back to his table. “Can we speak later?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned and looked at her, “Of course my lady, I would like nothing better than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Then until later” He smiled and gave a nod watching her ascend the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria went into the main hall and up into the library and then up the stairs there to the roof were she could hear the crows. She hoped to find Leliana and found Cullen there too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry”, Leliana told him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her sadly and turned and walked past Tiatria looking at her. Tiatria then looked at Leliana who was holding something.</p><p> </p><p>A small canister, “The names of those we lost” Tiatria could see the heart break in Leliana’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana walked over to a table and bent down over it, “You must blame me for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “We all saw those who attacked us! We know <em>exactly</em> who to blame!”</p><p> </p><p>This didn’t seem to help Leliana much, she shook her head. She pushed back on the table standing upright.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked out a window, “I keep wondering if I could have done something different.” She looked over her left shoulder, “When the first of my look outs went missing I pulled the rest back.” Leliana then looked back at the window, “Awaiting for more information. If they had stayed in the field they could have bought us more time!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana sighed in frustration, “I was afraid to lose my agents and instead we lost Haven!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Leliana with no blame, “You look out for your own people. That’s a good thing!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana didn’t look back, “Is it? My people know their duty! They know the risks! They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was not happy to hear Leliana was willing to throw people’s lives away .“Our people are <em>not</em> tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right, their lives mattered!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana wasn’t so sure, “Can we afford such sentimentality?” She looked back at Tiatria “What if Corypheus”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head and cut her off, “WE ARE BETTER THAN CORYPHEUS!” Leliana hung her head knowing she was right.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria went down the stairs and saw once she got to the very bottom Solas. He had made a sort of office for himself. It had books, a desk and a chair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to Solas and smiled seeing her, “Greetings Lethallan”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled back, “I’m interested in hearing more about yourself and your studies Solas. If you have time I would love to hear more.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas touched the side of her face “You continue to surprise me Lethallan. Alright let us talk, preferably somewhere more interesting than this.”</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could start to hear and feel a cold wind around her, <em>where was she?</em> She opened her eyes to see her and Solas walking up the stair of Haven’s inside camp. Everything was still intact even the Chantry.</p><p> </p><p>“Why here?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas paused for a moment, “Haven is familiar, it will always be important to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria followed him a bit, “We talked about that already.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria followed Solas into the Chantry and into the dungeon where she first woke up. Solas stopped at the base of the steps.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was touched that he watched over her, “Thank you Solas, it’s nice to know someone was watching out for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was saddened for a moment, “At least someone did”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her with a weak smile, “I ran every test you could imagine, searched the fade and found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity, she threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes got big but she wasn’t surprised Cassandra said that either. “Cassandra is like that with everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas laughed, “Yes” he then led her out of the dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>When they were out of the Chantry, “You were never going to wake up! How could you? A mortal sent physically through the fade.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas then stopped walking and looked at her. “I was frustrated, frightened, the spirits I might have consulted were driven away by the Breach. Although I wished to help I had no faith in Cassandra or she in me. I was ready to flee.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure where he’d go to, to escape this, “The Breach threatened the whole world. Where did you plan to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas blushed a little, “Some place far away where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me. I never said it was a good plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried not laugh because she knew it wasn’t a good plan. Solas turned to is right and looked at the Breach it was still there. Solas threw his hand at it, “I told myself one more attempt to seal the rifts!” He lowered his hand, “I tried and failed now ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow. Resigned myself to fleeing and then”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw a memory of him holding her hand to a rift sealing it. Solas turned to look at her, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture” Tiatria noticed his eyes fixed on her with an intensity, “and then I felt the whole world change.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s heart skipped a beat with those words, “Felt the whole world change?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “A figure of speech”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t care she walked up to him closer, “I’m aware of the metaphor.” When Tiatria was inches away she looked up at Solas, “I’m more interested in felt.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas struggled to find the proper words, “You change…everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed glancing away from Solas just for a moment and then she caught Solas’ eyes. Tiatria eagerly leaned in for a kiss that only lasted a moment and she pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Solas grabbed Tiatria and kissed her with intense passion he knew this was his moment. Solas wanted to make this count. He leaned Tiatria back just a little as he held her close.</p><p> </p><p>When Solas let Tiatria go he shook his head and kissed her again. Solas then backed away feeling something inside of him that he had never felt before. Intense love, passion, Solas wanted to take Tiatria right there, right at that moment. However he forced himself to break from the kiss and looked at Tiatria, panting and wanting every bit of her as she wanted him. The passion and lust clearly in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t, it isn’t right! Not even here.” Solas told her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him confused, “What do you mean not even here?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave her a smile shaking his head, “Where did you think we were?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around finally realizing, “This isn’t real”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Solas, “That’s a matter of debate, probably best discussed once you, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shot up from a bed realizing she had been sleeping. She swung her feet over the sides of the bed and took a moment. Had she dreamed everything or was what she had just seen real? Was she really in the fade and did she really kiss Solas? Tiatria had been longing to do that and now getting a chance to do that was wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew she had to speak with Solas. The room she was in was very large it had a double bed and huge balcony. It had a desk and a chair with throw rugs all around. It had a love seat and a staircase with a banister behind it. There were huge stain glass windows behind everywhere letting in the light. Tiatria went down the stairs and out the door that led out to the main hall. She ran to Solas’ office wanting to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled at her, “Sleep well?” It wasn’t just a dream, it <em>was</em> real.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Solas, “I have never done anything like that before on a number of levels.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a small chuckle, “I apologize the kiss was impulsive and ill considered.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s heart fell, he didn’t really want her after all. "Solas, I thought…you were interested. If I misread you I” She looked away from Solas, “I apologize”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “No, you have no need to apologize” he looked at Tiatria kindly, “It’s just been a long time and things have always been easier for me in the fade. I am not certain this is the best idea, it could lead to trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took his hand into hers, “I’m willing to take that chance if you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas pulled his hands out from hers, “I, maybe” Tiatria tilted her head at him confused. “If I can take a little time to think, there are considerations.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wondered what kind those were, she had some of her own too. Tiatria did want to talk to Cullen too after all. She looked at Solas,  “Take all the time you need”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled his body relaxing, “Thank you! I’m not often thrown by what happens in dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “We’ll talk later.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked around looking for Cullen he wasn’t where he was before.</p><p> </p><p>One of his men said he had gone for a walk possibly in the garden. Tiatria hadn’t been there yet so she decided now would be a good time to find him but the garden too. When she did she found him playing a board game with Dorian. Cullen was hunched over very involved with game where Dorian was sitting upright with his legs crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave him a smug look, “Gloat all you like I have this one!” he started to reach of a game piece.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian gave him a smirk, “Are you sassing me Commander? I didn’t know you had it in you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the board looking at where his next move should be rolling his eyes. He was about to pick up a piece, “Why I do I even” Cullen noticed Tiatria come and dropped his piece.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian loved it, seeing Cullen drop everything and shoot up from his chair. “Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian took a moment to remind Cullen at the game at hand. “Leaving are you?” Dorian gave a catty smile, “Does this mean I win?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat back down not going to give Dorian the satisfaction. He shot Dorian a look Tiatria had her arms folded seeing this was a serious game.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two playing nice?” Tiatria questioned in a playful voice.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian smiled looking at Cullen, “I’m <em>always</em> nice” he sat forward in his chair, “You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory.” Dorian moved his piece, “You’ll feel much better.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed, “Really?” he moved his piece, “Because I just won and I feel fine!” Dorian looked at the board seeing is sound defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian rose his arms, “Don’t get smug! They’ll be no living with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian then turned and got up from his chair, he looked at Tiatria as he approached her. Tiatria started to back up, her face started to show fear and Cullen saw it.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian not knowing her history greeted her, “You are glowing since the last time, I’ve seen you my dear. You're new role suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen swiftly got up from his chair, “Dorian!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian turned his head, Cullen pulled Dorian away from her, “Look at her.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian turned his head and saw Tiatria holding herself taking in deep breathes. Dorian could clearly see the fear in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned in close, “She’s afraid of human men." Dorian looked at Cullen confused, "She was raped before all this started." Cullen whispered, "you have to be careful how you approach her.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian’s face saddened as he shook his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Dorian as she held herself as her body shook. “It’s alright, you didn’t know. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” Tiatria held up her left hand, “It’s just, don’t approach me so fast.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian nodded as he bowed, “Of course Inquisitor, I shall strive to keep that in mind from now on.” Dorian then slowly walked off with Cullen slowly walking up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian turned around and watched the two. Cullen’s attempt to console Tiatria was endearing. Cullen’s hold was gentle but firm as she shook in his arms. Cullen’s left arm swept slowly across Tiatria’s temple and his fingers disappeared into her raven black hair, as he held her head to his chest plate, resting his head on hers. Tiatria nodded as Cullen looked at her and smiled as he hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her as he rubbed Tiatria’s back, “I should return to my duties as well, unless you care for a game?” he suggested in an attempt to thing of something else.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian had heard rumors of the two being together but until now he'd never seen them together. It brought a smile to Dorian’s lips as he turned and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had never seen a game like that before she looked at it shyly. “I’ve never”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to the game with his right arm around her shoulder.  “It’s all right I can teach you, that is if you wish to learn."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she sat down “Prepare the board Commander!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen set up the board, “As a child I played this with my Sister! She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won, which was all the time!” He looked at her, “My brother and I would practice for weeks!" Cullen smiled, “The look on her face when I finally won!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s smile lessened, “Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition” Cullen sat back in his chair, “I haven’t seen them in years.” Tiatria could see he missed his family, “I wonder if she still plays?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was happy to see him opening up more about himself finally. She wondered what had changed.</p><p> </p><p>“You have siblings?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned forward again, “Two Sisters and a Brother!” Cullen showed her where to move her next piece, “Where are they now?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked to his own pieces, “They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I don’t write to them as often as I should.” Tiatria made a move on her own catching on, Cullen was surprised, dropped his piece on the board, causing him to blush.  “Oh," he stuttered, "it’s my turn?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria giggled, she found Cullen's nervousness amusing. “Alright, let’s see how this plays out!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took his time teaching Tiatria how to play. As they did the two talked about many things. Cullen talked about growing up in Ferelden with his family. He talked how he was recruited by the Templars when he was thirteen after begging and the Knight Commander who talked to his parents on his behalf. Cullen told her about his training to become a Templar also.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria asked more about it, what it took to become a Templar and he told her. Cullen seemed to enjoy telling her about the order. He then talked a little bit about being in Ferelden’s Circle before the Blight. He stopped at a point and wouldn’t go further saying it was too painful and maybe he’d talk about another time.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was content to just listen. Cullen did talk a little bit about serving in Kirkwall’s Circle before things went bad there and that he did somewhat know Varric from there with the Champion. He then talked about a little bit about his Knight Captain there and her going mad.</p><p> </p><p>After a while Cullen noticed something, “This maybe the longest we’ve gone not discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest appreciate the distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had her elbow on the board focusing on where her next move was to go. She sat back, cracking her back as looked at the board trying to figure out her next move.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at him with a smile, “I'm liking this Shemlen game." Cullen smiled from seeing Tiatria's eyes light up as she looked at the board. Cullen then realized he’d been talking about himself the whole time but he knew next to nothing about her. “Tell me about yourself Tia, where does your clan live?” Tiatria looked at Cullen surprised that he’d ask anything about her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t really tell anyone about anything about herself, she didn’t want to. “They mainly travel where ever our Keeper tells us. We never stay anywhere too long, so as not to bother any local humans. We had recently decided moved from the Free Marches to Ferelden.” She moved her pawn and captured his knight Cullen was impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“What made your clan move?” Cullen questioned without thought.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria face dropped as her hands went into her lap. Cullen realized he touched a sensitive issue and he looked at her gently. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at him with a smile, “It’s alright Cullen, we moved after my attack and Tahl’rail’s death.” Cullen could clearly see the dark memories in Tiatria’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled gently, “I’m enjoying playing the game." she touched Cullen's hand gently. "Maybe we could spend more time and play it together.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snapped his head up dropping his piece, “I would, like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then moved as Cullen smiled at her, “You said that.” Cullen felt hope for something more coming back. Cullen thought he’d ruined things in Haven.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried to look at the board and then her, “We should, finish our game.” He looked at Tiatria anyway, “Right? My turn?” Cullen moved his piece for the last time leaning back, “I believe this one is yours. Well played, we’ll have to try again sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him as he smiled, she knew he let her win. She got up from her sit and he rose with her. “Would you like to go for a walk? I thought we could talk alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see her blushing and smiled, “Alone? I…I mean of course my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>They left the garden and walked by the battlements. They had walked for a while without a word neither sure of what to say. Cullen put his right hand behind his head nervous as hell.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a nice day.” Cullen stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lifted her head and looked at him, “What?” They stopped walking and looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dropped his hand, “It’s” he looked at her, “There was something you wanted to discuss” Tiatria knew now was the time.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had to know, “Cullen, I care for you! I…uh” she then sighed losing her words.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just looked at her, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s face saddened she knew she had to ask, she had to know. “You left the Templars! Do you trust mages? Can you think of me as anything more?” Cullen knew this was his chance.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had screwed up before and he wasn’t going to now, “I could! I…I, I mean I do! Think of you!” he then buried his face in his hands in embarrassment “And what I might say in this sort of situation!” He then walked away a little.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt her heart race, she followed Cullen till he stopped. He stopped after a few feet, “What’s stopping you?" Tiatria questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned looking at her, "You’re the Inquisitor and we’re at war.” He approached her, “After everything you suffered at the hands of human men, I didn’t think it was possible.” He looked at her with puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him, “And yet I am still here.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stepped closer to her, “So you are," Tiatria closed her eyes a Cullen's fingertips gently caressed the skin of her cheek. "it seems too much too ask, but I want to!” Cullen told her as he leaned in to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>A door opened from one of the towers as their lips were a hair's breath away from each other. “Commander!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped the two felt very embarrassed being caught. Tiatria dropped her head being denied what she so deeply desired and looked away. The man coming closer to her started to make her very nervous and she fought the urge to run. She knew Cullen wouldn’t let anything happen because of before but she still had to fight it.  Cullen could see Tiatria's fear and her body began to shake. He gently hushed her as he kissed the top of her head.  After a moment Cullen being frustrated and angry since he just got back into Tiatria's good graces; turned and saw it was one of Leliana’s men. He had a letter board and was looking at it unaware of what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted a copy of Sister of Leliana’s report!</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snapped around about to beat the man, “WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at Cullen still unaware or his intrusion or that Cullen was foaming at the mouth. “Sister Leliana’s report? You wanted it delivered without delay!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got very close to the man’s face and gave the man a look, that if he was a mage would have incinerated him; on the spot! It sent chills down his spine. It made him aware that he did something bad. The man looked over Cullen’s shoulder to see the Inquisitor and he looked back over and Cullen. He noticed she looked very nervous and tried to hide her face shaking. Cullen also knew that was because the man scared her, the man finally got it.</p><p> </p><p>He started to back up, “Or to your office!” he looked at Cullen, “Right!”</p><p> </p><p>He slinked back and retreated backwards till he felt it was safe enough to turn around and leave safely. Cullen watched him leave and nodded glad the nuisance was gone! Tiatria was now sitting down with her knees to chest with her arms holding them as her body shook and tears poured down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran to her and knelt down as he gently hushed her. "It's alright, I wouldn't let him hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you...shhh."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was slow to get Tiatria to let go of her legs as he smiled at her. Tiatria's body was still stiff and ridged from the fear; her eyes looking everywhere, but him. Cullen knew from personal experience that he needed Tiatria to come back on her own. He just held Tiatria's hands to keep her grounded to let Tiatria know she wasn't alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Tia, Tia" Cullen gently called out.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's touch against Tiatria's right cheek was gentle and his fingers eventually vanished into her hair, as his thumb gently rubbed her cheek. Cullen's voice was gentle as he hushed her, "It's alright, it's alright to comeback."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes slowly stopped darting around as they seemed to focus and she smiled seeing Cullen. Tiatria looked at Cullen ashamed that mind left him. Cullen smiled gently as he kissed Tiatria's hands, "It's alright, it's alright." he knew Tiatria was mainly embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lifted Tiatria's head to look up at him, "You did nothing wrong, there is no shame in what happened. The important thing is you came back."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she sniffed, “If you have to” Cullen shot for Tiatria, and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's body was tense as he cupped her face with his hands. Tiatria had no time to react to it, her hands were up in the air at Cullen's sides. They slowly came in and settled around him. Tiatria didn’t fight it, how could she? She could feel the taste of Cullen's lips as well as his passion from them.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment Cullen looked at Tiatria, “I’m sorry” he felt he over stepped, “That was umm” he looked away for a split second, “very nice.” Tiatria was still in a little bit of shock.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had a worried look on her face, “You don’t regret it? Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s response was immediate, “NO!” he then relaxed. “Uh, no!” he then leaned in again, “Not at all” he gently kissed her again this time, like he meant to before.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria this time kissed Cullen back wrapping her arms around his neck. Cullen gently lifted Tiatria onto her feet and lovingly wrapped his arm around her.  To Tiatria this was perfect this is what she wanted to do since Haven.</p><p> </p><p>Solas was walking along the courtyard when he looked up and saw the two kissing. His heart stopped and knew Tiatria had made her choice. How could he compete with Cullen? He couldn’t, the Commander of the Inquisition. He lowered his head and went back to his office. Solas also knew he had to take blame in this. He had her! He had what his heart truly wanted and then for some reason he got scared. Solas knew this was on him and he couldn’t really put the fault on her. He was the one who had to things out right? He’s the one who got scared and backed away! He was going to spend a long time beating himself up over this! He just hoped she’d be happy with him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria and with a worried look on his face. Tiatria gave him a concerned look, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “Come with me to my office. I have something I must show you.” Tiatria nodded and followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took Tiatria to his office he grabbed a small wooden rectangular box off his bookshelf. He put it on his desk which covered in papers and scrolls. Cullen seemed troubled by the box and it made Tiatria nervous. Cullen filled the lid open and put his hands on either side of it. Cullen dropped his head and was silent. Tiatria didn’t move for she was afraid of what he’d say next. Cullen raised his head looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“As leader of the Inquisition you” Cullen sighed and stood up straight, “There is something I must tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stepped forward, “Whatever it is I’m willing to listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a sigh of relief but still looked nervous, “Right! Thank you” Cullen leaned forward, “Lyrium grants Templars our abilities.” Cullen leaned over the box again looking at it. “But it controls us as well, those cut off suffer! Some go mad others die!” Tiatria’s face showed extreme concern at this point. “We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen paused trying to find the next set of words. “I…no longer take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with a sigh, “You stopped?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just continued to look at the box, “When I joined the Inquisition. It’s been months now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked over to him and touched his hand, “That is why you were sick when I came back from Redcliffe?” Tiatria then touched the left side of Cullen's face with her hand and she looked lovingly into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “Yes”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gently kissed Cullen, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked away for a moment, “It’s been a very private matter for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “Why are you doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked away a little he turned and looked at her. “After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn’t! I will <em>not</em> be bond to the order or that life any longer.” He took Tiatria's hands into his not wanting to worry her, “Whatever the suffering I accept it! I would not put the Inquisition at risk! I have asked Cassandra to…watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised I will be relieved from duty.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snuggled into Cullen's arms, she didn’t care about the Inquisition or the army. She cared about Cullen's well being as he had cared for hers. “Are you in pain?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stroked Tiatria's hair, “I can endure it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at Cullen kissing him, “Thank you for telling me. I respect what you are doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he felt a huge sense of relief, “Thank you, I am glad you understand.” She looked up smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria left Cullen’s office to look for Varric. She didn’t have to look too far. Varric was on the eastern battlements waiting for Tiatria. When she came down the steps Varric turned around and smiled “Inquisitor! I want you to meet Hawke! The Champion of Kirkwall!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around seeing a human woman with pale skin, shoulder length white hair, black thin eyebrows, pale blue eyes and pouty lips walk down the stairs. She had the armor of the champion on and had a staff of a mage. Tiatria was amazed that the Champion was a mage. She lived in Kirkwall where Cullen was stationed and remained free of the circle. She wondered how she did that.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at Tiatria, “Though I don’t use that title much anymore.” She walked over to Tiatria and looked over the courtyard “Impressive view! Reminds me of my home in Kirkwall.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her, “You’re lucky you had a single city! I have half of Thedas.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke watched the people move about, “But after a while all you can see is the people in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her, “Does it get any easier?”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke turned her head looking at her, “I’ll let you know” Tiatria started to panic a little because she wasn’t sure how she was going to do this. The impact of the role she accepted just hit her.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke sighed, "I don't envy you, Inquisitor. But I may be able to help you."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria folded her arms as looked at Hawke. "Varric said that you fought Corypheus before."</p><p> </p><p>Hawke pushed herself up as Varric drank a bottle of wine. "Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the Darkspawn to influence them."</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked up to the two, "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds, turned them against each other."</p><p> </p><p>Hawke moved around slightly frustrated, "If the Wardens have disappeared, they have fallen under his control as well."</p><p> </p><p>This was news Tiatria didn't need to hear, "So Corypheus has the Venatori, the Red Templars, and now possibly the Grey Wardens as well?" Tiatria sighed heavily as he was beginning to doubt himself. "Wonderful"</p><p> </p><p>Hawke gave Tiatria a very determined look, "I didn't come all this way to give you bad news. I've got a friend in the Grey Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me." he started to pace around. "His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Hawke, "Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your Grey Warden friend disappear with them?" Hawke shook her head, "No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."<br/><br/></p><p>Tiatria became curious, "If you didn't know about Corypheus, what were doing with the Wardens?" </p><p> </p><p>Hawke answered, "The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I hoped the wardens could tell me more about it."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria remembered the Red Templars, the horror and the pain they must of felt. "Corypheus had templars at Haven, They looked like they'd been exposed to the kind of lyrium you describe."</p><p> </p><p>Hawke seemed to be mulling over the information, she looked back at Tiatria. "Hopefull my friend will know more."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, "I'll take any lead I can get at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>Hawke was happy to Tiatria's response, as she walked away she put his right hand on Tiatria's shoulder. "Good. I'll do whatever I can to help. I'll meet you there." Tiatria watch Hawke leave, it took a moment before she noticed Varric was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria went down the steps to the courtyard and began to look around for Varric, she noticed Cassandra was also gone from seeing her by some training dummies. Tiatria heard some faints screams coming from the armory, she opened the door that led inside. She ran up the stairs to find Cassandra pushing Varric into some tables. Her eyes burned with rage, "YOU KNEW WHERE HAWKE WAS ALL ALONG!"</p><p> </p><p>Varric pushed Cassandra back full force as he became angered as well. He'd grown tired of Cassandra's abuse. "You're damn right I did!" he snapped. <br/><br/></p><p>Cassandra walked back to Varric as she swung her right arm attempting punching the dwarf unconscious. "YOU CONIVING LITTLE SHIT!"</p><p> </p><p>Varric dodged Cassandra's punch and ran to the other side of the room. Varric stood behind a table, "YOU KIDNAPPED ME! YOU INTERIGATED ME! What did you expect?" the dwarf questioned. Tiatria didn't know what to say or do at the moment. However, she wasn't going to let escalate any further.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked between the two, "ENOUGH!"</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra held out her right hand as she looked at Tiatria angered, "You're taking his side?" she questioned. Tiatria wasn't favoring anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria right hand sliced threw the air, "I said enough!" she snapped. Varric walked behind the elf in hopes for protection.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra paced around as she looked at Tiatria in agitation. "We needed someone to lead <em>this</em> Inquisition." she then stopped and looked at both Varric then Ael. "First, Leliana and I looked for the Hero of Ferelden, but she had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but she was gone, too. We thought it all connected, but no." Cassandra harsh gaze fixed on Varric, "It was just you. You kept her from us."</p><p> </p><p>Varric held up his arms presenting Tiatria, "The Inquisition has a leader!" he confirmed in a firm tone. Cassandra gave a snort, "Hawke would have been at the Conclave, if <em>anyone</em> could have saved Most Holy..."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria interrupted Cassandra "Varric's not responsible for what happened at the Conclave."</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head, "I WAS PROTECTING MY FRIEND!"</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra wasn't having it, she looked at Tiatria. "Varric is a liar, Inquisitor." she said with her eyes firmly fixed, on the dwarf. "A snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret."<br/><br/><br/>"She's with us now!" said the dwarf, "We're on the same side." </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra took a few steps back as she shook her head, her hands moved in a dismissive manner. "We all know who's side you're on Varric! It will never be the Inquisition's!" Tiatria felt for both of them, however arguing now wasn't going to help anything. "Attacking him now won't help us, Cassandra."</p><p> </p><p>Varric felt relieved in hearing those words, "Ha! Exactly!" he agreed, flicking his hands outward.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn't letting Varric off the hook though, she pointed at the dwarf. "And you better not be keeping else from us!" <br/><br/><br/>Varric sighed as he gave a nod, "I understand."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra backed away, she looked like she'd been punched in the gut, "So I must accept...what?" Tiatria could see the tears in her eyes. "That the Maker <em>wanted</em> all this to happen? That he, that he..." </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra kept her eyes looking towards the banister, "I must not think about what could have been," Cassandra's voice became weak, "we have so much at stake." Cassandra  looked back at Varric, "Go, Varric. Just...go." Tiatria moved her head, signaling for the dwarf to go.</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked to the stairs, he looked at Cassandra, "You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he would have died too. You have done enough to her." he then descended the stairs leaving the two alone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched as Cassandra sat in a chair. "I believed him. He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it." Tiatria  knelt down as she listened to Cassandra. "If I'd just explained what was at stake...if I'd just made him understand."  Cassandra scoffed at herelf, "But I didn't, did I? I didn't explain why we needed Hawke." she scolded herself, "I'm such a fool."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes were gentle, "What if you hadn't believed him, and you tracked Hawke down?" Cassandra's face still pained as she sighed, "Honestly, Hawke might not have agreed to become Inquisitor. She supported the mage rebellion after all. He wouldn't have trusted me for a second. But this isn't about Hawke, or, even Varric. Not truly." Tiatria knew that, she knew Cassandra was just blaming herself for the Divine's death. <br/><br/><br/>Cassandra gave a snort as she shook her head, "I should have been more careful, I should have been smarter. I don't deserve to be here."</p><p> </p><p>Those were words that Tiatria didn't either accept or believe. "You're being too hard on yourself, Cassandra."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, "Not hard enough, I think." </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a side smile, "You can't believe that." she teased, "It's a good thing, I still like you." Cassandra shook her head, "I'm serious!" Tiatria giggleed, "You think, I'm not?"</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra took a deep breath as she gave a gentle smile. "I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But he did." She got up from her seat as Tiatria stood up. "You're not what I pictured," Tiatria wasn't sure if that was Cassandra's attempt at a compliment. "But if I've learned anything, it's that I know less than nothing." </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra took comforts in her words and Tiatria said she hoped that they could start to call themselves friends. The two parted and Tiatria went to seek out Varric.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cullen's Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria travels to Crestwood to meet Hawke's Warden contact and waits for a letter from Cullen on word of where the Red Templars smuggling roads are. Upon her return her return to Skyhold Tiatria meets up with Cullen who has a surprise for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eleven language translation:</p><p>Shemlen: Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varric was in the main hall sitting at a table hiding from Cassandra. Tiatria walked up to him smiling seeing him have Bianca leaning next to his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Varric was caressing her trigger as his mind ran wild with all the things, Cassandra could possibly getting ready to do to him. “She’s calm down I think you can take you finger off your crossbow.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked up and saw Tiatria,  “I wasn’t trying to hide anything!" he held up his hand, "I told her everything that was important at the time!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I know Varric, you wouldn’t have kept quiet otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric sighed as he rubbed his forehead, “I know I need to do better.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned against the table and put her hand on Varric’s “You’re doing fine Varric” She patted Varric's shoulder and left him with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked down the great hall and looked down at the throne. A new one had been put up since the last one was severely damaged. It was a dragon skull turned onto its end with a seat put into it. She marveled at its craftsmanship.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine walked up to Tiatria, “Impressive is it not? Fit for a leader!” Tiatria turned her head looked at the Ambassador. “Meant to show influence and the burden of it! It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement. Where <em>you</em> will sit in judgement!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned her head to the right, “Who will I be judging exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at her with a stern face, “Those who have done wrong! You’ll know of them of the very least. All of that presumes they survived their initial encounter with you of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought about having that kind of power at her command, frightened her. “More lives in my hands! I don’t want this kind of power Josephine.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave her a sympathetic look, “I share you distaste for more bloodshed. It needn’t come to that the Inquisition’s sovereignty comes from the allies who validate it!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a small sigh, “You are both in power and bound. Justice has many tools, if their applications are clever. Execution may even seem merciful by comparison.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the throne taking a deep sigh before looking back at Josephine. “Is there anyone I should judge?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine nodded, “Take the throne when you are ready. We will bring him before you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded and looked at the throne she walked up to it and turned around. She sat into and tried to get the feel for it. The thought and feel of the power was unnerving for her. Josephine and her nodded to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at one of the guards, “Bring the prisoner forth!” The guard saluted and left. When he came back with another guard they had the prisoner.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Tiatria, “You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter!” Josephine walked up the steps “Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid." Tiatria felt all the horrors, nightmares and wicked feelings she encountered and still endured since that day.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at her, “The formal charges are: Apostasy, attempted enslavement and attempted assassination” Tiatria watched them toss Alexius forward towards her. Tiatria gave Alexius a hard unforgiving look, “on your own life no less.” Alexius kept his head down and looked totally broken. Tiatria looked at Josephine, “Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank! You can judge this magister as you see fit!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned forward looking at him abhorrently, “I remember what would have happened<em> if</em> his treachery would have succeeded!”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius rose his head, “I couldn’t save my son! Do you think my fate matters to me?” His tone of voice was loaded with defiance.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew she had options and she thought hard on the matter. She had to think on what her conscience would allow!</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at him, “Will you offer nothing more in your defense?”</p><p> </p><p>Alexius shook his head, “You’ve won nothing! The people you saved the acclaim you’ve gathered! You’ll lose it all in the storm to come!” He then looked at Tiatria “Render your judgement Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Josephine, “Can you call Cullen into the hall?” Josephine nodded as she walked away for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Cullen walked in, “You asked for me Inquisitor?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I did, I am not sure what to call some of your punishments your Chantry uses against its mages.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Alexius then at her, “Alright, sometimes the Chantry imprisons a mage for certain amount of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “That’s not it, I mean I’ve heard of a certain type of punishment but, I’m not aware of what it’s called.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his hand on his sword’s pommel, he could see Tiatria getting frustrated with herself in not knowing the words for what, she was searching for. “Describe it to me and I will tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought for a moment, “My Keeper told me once Templars use a punishment that separates a mage from the beyond. He can no longer do magic or dream but, is kept alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded as he looked at Alexius, he felt it was the appropriate punishment. “Yes, that’s called: The Rite of Tranquility.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “Do you know how to do such a thing? Do you have enough Templars and lyrium for it to be done?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Yes, Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Alexius knowing she couldn’t take his life but neither could she sleep at night thinking of him with the ability to hurt others. Tiatria looked at him with eyes cold as ice. Her body straight as a board, her stomach tied up in knots.</p><p> </p><p>“Magister Gereon Alexius! I sentence you to for your crimes the punishment of Tranquility!”</p><p> </p><p>The gasps could be heard all over the Great Hall. Alexius looked at her with tears in his eyes, “Death would have been kinder.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him stone faced, “I know, take him away!” The guards took Alexius took his arms and led him off to his cell.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked her in astonishment, “I can’t believe you of all people did that!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lowered her head as she took deep breaths her face had lost all color. “I think I’m going to be sick!” </p><p> </p><p>Josephine’s eyes were wide, “Inquisitor why did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head not looking up, “Josephine! That man would have done horrific things if I hadn’t stopped him." Tiatria's couldn't hide the pain in them. "They…they still haunt me! I don’t think this man even regrets a single moment of anything he has done or would have done except that he couldn’t save his son. That one selfish act would have destroyed the world. I can’t let that go unpunished. I cannot take his life but I cannot let him have a chance. I couldn't risk him taking that kind of power again.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine saw the tears in the Inquisitor’s eyes. She could that she didn’t make this decision lightly. She left her to collect her thoughts on the throne. When Tiatria was ready she got up and started to walk out of the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>A messenger arrived, “Inquisitor! The Commander wishes to speak with you in his office as soon as you are able!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as the messenger went on her way. Tiatria walked across the courtyard and up the stairs to get to Cullen’s office. She opened the door to find him bent over his desk looking over some letters.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stood up straight looking at her, “Inquisitor, I found where the Red Templars came from, Therinfal Redoubt!" Cullen walked away from his desk, “The knights were fed Red Lyrium until they turned into monsters.” Tiatria watched as Cullen rubbed his jaw. She could see the anger and disgust in his face. “Samson took over after their corruption was complete!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a few steps toward him, “How do you know Samson?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned around, “He was a Templar in Kirkwall until he was expelled from the order.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes got wide: <em>How does one get expelled from the order she wondered?</em></p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes narrowed his voice soured, “I knew he was an addict but <em>this</em>?” Cullen shook his head, “Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry! Its power comes with a terrible madness.” Tiatria walked up to Cullen and touched the left side of Cullen's face with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought about all those who were lost in Haven and how she could have lost him. “The Red Templars swarming Haven were proof enough!” Cullen took Tiatria hand and kissed it before he walked away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see Cullen's face was clearly pained, “We cannot <em>allow</em> them to gain strength! The Red Templars still require lyrium! If we can find their source we can weaken them and their leader!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see this was going to be Cullen’s personal mission to tear this new Templar order apart. She looked at Cullen and worried about what this would do to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you angrier at Samson or Corypheus?” Tiatria questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh, “I don’t know!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at least he was honest, Cullen looked at her, “Samson at least should know better! Caravans of red lyrium are being smuggled along trade roads! Investigating them could lead to where it’s being mined!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caressed her face with his right hand his face softened. “If you confront them be wary, anything connected to Samson will be well guarded.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hugged Cullen, “I will Cullen don’t worry about me. I will be leaving for Crestwood in the morning. I have to see what Hawkes’ friend in the Wardens can tell us.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his head on hers, “I will have Leliana look into where these trade roads maybe. I will write to you when I know more about them so you can investigate them before you come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed as she walked away from a little, her face saddened. “You’d have me stay away from you longer?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed Tiatria's hand her head still hung low. “No! I would just hate to see you come back to just to see you have to leave again.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with blush in her cheeks, “I want to spend all the spare moments I have with you. I would not see them wasted but having to make extra trips when you don’t have to.” He then kissed Tiatria long and hard wrapping his arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Tiatria took Blackwall since this was a Grey Warden matter. Cassandra and Varric with her to Crestwood. When they got there it was night and it was pouring rain.</p><p> </p><p>Harding greeted Tiatria, “Good to see you safe Inquisitor! We’ve got trouble ahead!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t even in the camp five minutes and they already had trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a weak smile, “I’m sure it’s nothing the Inquisition can’t handle!”</p><p> </p><p>Harding smiled, “Careful your worship that optimism might be catching!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tilted her head to the side, “Are things really that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Harding nudged her head to left and she led Tiatria to a stone wall overlooking a lake. In the distance a green mist like glow could be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Harding, “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Harding looked up at her, “Crestwood was the sight of a flood during the Blight. It’s not the only rift in the area but after it appeared. Corpses started to walk out of the lake! You’ll have to fight through them to get to where Ser Hawke’s friend is hiding. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they’ll want help! Good luck and please be safe!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the others as they walked passed the lake Varric looked at water, “Maybe the locals will give us a boat!”</p><p> </p><p>As they got onto the main road two Grey Wardens were defending an elven woman from some walking dead. When it was over Tiatria talked to the Wardens who said they were under the orders of the Warden Commander Clarel to find the Warden Stroud. Tiatria asked if they could stay and help defend the town but they said they could not. That their mission took priority and they had to leave. Tiatria watched them go and she turned her attentions to the elf they had saved. The elf named Jana wanted to become a Warden herself now but after talking to Tiatria she decided to help the Inquisition instead.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pressed on to Crestwood and talked to the Mayor after helping its defenders kill all the undead that tried to enter the town. The Mayor told her about how the Darkspawn came and sickened Old Crestwood. They then got into the Damn’s control room and flooded Old Crestwood those who survived barely survived. Tiatria said she wanted to help and needed to get to the damn to drain the lake to get to the rift. The Mayor warned her about bandits who had taken up residency there and to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran through the rain with the others battling bandits and undead till they reached a big cave with Hawke standing outside.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke smiled, “Glad you made it! I just got here myself my contact with the wardens should be in the back of the cave.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Hawke with a little bit of concern, “A group of Wardens were protecting a villager from corpses down in Crestwood.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke nodded not looking surprised, “They were most likely looking for my friend. Glad they didn’t have people look for him in here. They might as well be good men but they have been given bad orders.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked to the back of the cave and they all walked down it. Tiatria was amazed how deep it really was. At the end was a wooden door. She opened it find a room with a table that had maps and stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. Tiatria found it had water and food supplies so someone had been staying here for quite a while. She heard a sword being drawn behind her and she turned around seeing a Grey Warden behind her. He had his sword pointed at her his eyes fixed on her. He was pale skinned black hair buzz cut with a thick mustache on top. His mustache went all the way down to his chin. He had stubble on all around. His eyes were a light crystal blue. He was older around his fifties and she could tell he had seen many years of battle.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke came in, “It’s all right! I brought the Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>The warden looked at Hawke then at Tiatria, “My name is Stroud.” He had a thick Orlesian accent, “and I am at your service Inquisitor.” He lowered his sword.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him and smiled, “I’ll take all the help I can get. I know the wardens have troubles of their own.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then looked to her right, “I wonder though, might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud nodded, “I fear it is so! When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus Wiesshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud got a stern look on his face, “But when and ArchDemon can survive wounds that seem fatal and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud walked over to a table that had several maps. “My investigations uncovered clues but no proof!” Stroud sighed, “Then not long after every in Orlais began to hear the calling!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke had a look of total shock, “MAKER! Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud turned his head back, “It was a Grey Warden matter and I was bound by an oath of secrecy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had never heard of this, “Calling” before “Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud turned around looking at Tiatria, “The Calling tells a Warden that the Blight will soon claim him. It starts with dreams, then comes whispers in his head. The Warden says his farewells and goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat.” Tiatria could see sadness and truth in Stroud’s eyes, Tiatria could tell this wasn’t a pleasant thing.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at him, “And every Grey Warden is hearing that right now? They think they are dying?”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud nodded, “Yes, likely because of Corypheus.” Stroud approached them a little, “If the Wardens fall who will stand against the next Blight? It’s our greatest fear!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at Stroud, “And then they do something desperate, which is what Corypheus wants!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t help but have questions, “Is the Calling real or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud shook his head, “I know not, even as a senior warden I’ve heard the vaguest whispers of Corypheus. The Wardens <em>believe</em> the calling is real and they will act accordingly! That is all we know for certain.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wondered,“You said <em>all</em> the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?” She then turned around, “And also you Blackwall?”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud nodded ,“Sadly yes, it lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a campfire. The creature who makes this music has never known the love of the Maker but…at times I almost understand it. We must uncover what Corypheus has done and end it. This cannot stand!”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at them shaking his head, “I <em>do not</em> fear the Calling! Worrying about it only gives it power!” Tiatria’s eyes narrowed as Blackwall spoke. “Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Stroud, “How can Corypheus make all these Wardens hear the Calling?”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud shook his head, “I cannot say, we know little of him say that he is dangerous! He is a Magister and he’s a Darkspawn. He speaks with the voice of the Blight! That lets him effects the minds of Wardens and since we are tied to the Blight ourselves. It must be how he created this false calling!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed of sorrow, “So the Wardens are making one last desperate attack on the Darkspawn.”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud paced back and forth with a look of worry. “We are the only ones who can slay Archdemons! Without us the next Blight will consume the world!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke was horrified to think of the Wardens being gone and the world with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Warden Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual that will end future blights before we all perished.” Stroud sighed and slightly hung his head, “When I protested the plan as madness my own comrades turned on me!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud then turned back to the map and pointed to location on it. “Grey Wardens are gathering here in the Western Approach!” he then walked passed them to leave. “There is an ancient Tevinter Ritual tower, meet me there! We will find answers!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched Stroud leave and she looked at the others, “Let’s go!” They left the cave and Hawke said her goodbyes saying she’d meet them at the Western Approach as well. Tiatria noticed Varric was very quiet on the way back to camp.</p><p> </p><p>Varric was never quiet unless there was something was up. She found him in his tent since it was still pouring rain. He was sitting on his cot polishing Bianca when she came in. Varric still had his worried expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright Varric? You haven’t said anything since we’ve left the cave with Hawke.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric stared into space for a moment before looking at Tiatria. “Corypheus is back, uh shit!” he hung his head shaking it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat next to him, “You said he was a Darkspawn or a Magister.” She looked at him with a question on her face, “What is he really?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head and shrugged, “I’m not sure, I’m not really sure if Corypheus knows either.” Varric looked back at Bianca, “He’s definitely a Darkspawn but when we found him it was pretty obvious he hadn’t hear that! He thinks he’s a Magister a priest of Dumat in fact!” Varric was polishing Bianca’s handle. “He says he broke into the Golden City like in the Chantry tale.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Varric putting her hand on his having him look at her. “If you and Hawke defeated him once we can do it again.” She wanted to give Varric hope.</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head getting a little defensive, “We didn’t just <em>think</em> Corypheus was dead. He <em>was</em> dead! No pulse, no breath, full of stab wounds! There wasn’t a lot of room for doubt!” Varric sighed looking at the ground shaking his head. “It makes me wonder, I thought the Wardens imprisoned Corypheus to use him. Maybe they did it because he can’t be killed.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric was now at the very real realization of losing hope of seeing an end to this.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t believe the adventures and messes he got himself into, “How did you and Hawke even wind up in a Grey Warden prison for ancient Darkspawn?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at her, “Corypheus sent people after Hawke. He actually got control of an entire Carta Clan! He made them drink Darkspawn blood." The idea of it made him shudder. “Weird shit, we tracked the carta to an old Dwarven fort or something in the mountains. Of course it turned out to be a trap. They needed Hawke’s blood to open the locks holding Corypheus and they drew us into the prison to get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was kind of horrified that Corypheus would be that clever to find a way to get out of his confines. It made her worry what else he could do but she didn’t want Varric to worry about it. “There has to be a way to defeat Corypheus!” She held his hand squeezing it. “We’ll find it! Don’t worry!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric put his hand on top of her sighing trying to smile, “I hope you’re right.” He shook his head looking away from her, “Maker’s Breath what have I let lose!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tilted her head and looked into his eyes. “You had nothing to do with this Varric!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at her, “I was the one who led Hawke to Corypheus. If I hadn’t tracked the Carta to that ruin.” He shook his head, “But you have more important things listen to do than listen to me worry!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him, “I don’t mind listening to you Varric, that’s what friends are for. We are friends aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled patting her hand, “Always sweetheart! Just let me know when you need something shot!” He then went back to polishing Bianca. Tiatria looked back at Varric as she was exiting.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>After a few weeks Cullen got a letter. It waited for him on his desk, he wasn’t able to get to it till the end of the day. He took off his coat and armor putting it on a stand to keep it nice. He picked it up and broke the wax seal on it unfolding it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s been too long since I’ve been in Crestwood. Since we’ve been here we met Hawke’s friend Stroud. He believes the Wardens are being controlled by Corypheus who has put a fake Calling into their heads. Stroud says they are heading to the Western Approach to perform some blood ritual to end future Blights.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes nearly fell out their sockets as he spit out the ale he was drinking. He wiped his mouth and continued to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We helped the town of Crestwood and drained the lake. We sealed the major rift and undead stopped walking around. In exploring the under caves when we were looking for the location of the rift we discovered bones of people who looked like they were living down there. I’m not sure why they were down there until till got back to town. We went to the Mayor’s house to discover the Mayor was gone. They town’s people couldn’t figure out why he had left. Cullen I sent you the letter he wrote that is his written confession that HE is the one who flooded old Crestwood to save the people who weren’t infected by the Blight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped and read the Mayor’s confession. He ran his fingers through his hair “Maker’s Breath!” He put the letter down and picked up Tiatria’s letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want you to put Leliana’s people on find him! What he did no matter how well intentioned can’t go unpunished. Have you learned anything about the Red Templar smuggling roads? I miss you and wish to come back to Skyhold as soon as possible. Maybe we can do something when we get back. Hoping to hear from you soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fondest wishes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiatria</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. He looked at the candle on his desk and thought of her. He put her letter down on top of the Mayor’s confession and wrote a letter back to her. That morning he found a messenger and sent the letter off to Crestwood.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had come back to camp after helping one of the local Sisters find the remains of some of the dead bodies for proper funeral rites. She of all people knew what it meant for the dead to have proper rest. She entered her tent and put her staff to the side. Tiatria sat on her cot rubbing the back of her neck when she noticed she was sitting on something. She picked it up and smiled looking at it. She gently touched it. She had lost all the letters he had written to her in Haven and now she had a new one. Her heart filled with excitement. She opened it gently so not to tear the paper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Dearest Lady,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My heart aches for you and wishes for your swift return to Skyhold. Alas, I have found that the red lyrium is being smuggled through the Emerald Graves. I have heard there is some connections to the Dalish. I would love to hear any stories if you know of any.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled and her heart fluttered at the thought he wanted to know more of her people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I would love to spend time with you again when you return. I miss your touch, the taste of your lips the scent of your hair. I miss all of you my dearest lady. My heart will ache till upon your return. Please send word or any clues of Samson’s whereabouts back to Skyhold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cullen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt her cheeks blush and her heart race. She couldn’t believe any of this was happening. A Shemlen cared for her. Something she never thought she’d think would ever happen. She folded the letter as she laid back on her cot and placed it over her heart. She started to wonder if her life and heart could really have a future with him. She thought of Tahl’rail and wondered about the life they would have had together. The promises of children and a home they would have made. Part of Tiatria felt she was being unfaithful to him. Another part knew she had to move on, there was no bringing back the dead.</p><p> </p><p>For as much as she hated and feared Shemlen men, she couldn’t feel that way around Cullen. She always felt safe around him like nothing could hurt her. Cullen reminded her of the fiercest lion she had ever as a child. Her clan had been passing through Orlais one time and they saw a male lion on a cliff once. It roared at them and the Hunters were about to kill it till she screamed at them not to. She begged and pleaded for them to leave the magnificent creature alone. She was seven and when they didn’t listen she came into her power then. A bright light engulfed her and forced the hunters onto ground. Keeper Deshanna was amazed at her power for her age. The lion looked at her, deep into her eyes and her into his. The amber eyes reminded her of Cullen’s. Fierce and ravenous but yet gentle. His hair reminded her of the Lion’s golden and lustrous. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stopped herself when she realized she was thinking of Cullen in such a way. She rolled over and put Cullen’s letter her pack. Tiatria got up and walked out of her tent and walked up to Harding. “Harding?” the scout saluted her, “Your worship!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Tomorrow we break up camp and we will be heading to the Emerald Graves.”</p><p> </p><p>Harding gave her a curious look, “That is quite a long way your worship. Do you know what is out there?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her as she turned around, “Red lyrium”</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Tiatria came back to Skyhold with a few surprises: One, captured smugglers who were carting the red lyrium and two, letters that told where the red lyrium came from. Cullen was impressed by Tiatria and what the others had done. After a while she had gotten a summons to Cullen’s office. When she walked in he looked at her dropping the papers from the smugglers he had on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“The smugglers we interrogated gave up the Red Templars main source of red lyrium Inquisitor! It’s located in the Dales near a town called sahrnia. Destroying the mines there will destroy Samson’s operations!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Excellent work Commander! I’ll investigate the mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her with a heavy sigh, “Destroying the Red Templars main source of lyrium won’t be a loss Samson won’t soon forget!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was glad to see Cullen’s passion again. Cullen on the other hand not so much, Tiatria had only just returned his anger was getting the better of him. Cullen shook his head and walked around his desk. Cullen walked up to her caressing her face gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria closed her eyes, “I’ve missed your touch.” She said as she held Cullen's hand to her face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small chuckle, “I have something to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen curious, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled and took her hand, he led Tiatria to her bedchambers when they got to door. Tiatria stopped Cullen turned around seeing the misgivings in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen cupped Tiatria hand in both of his and kissed it, “Trust me” his voice was as soft as silk.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria remembered the night back at Haven when they had their moonlit meeting. She took a breath and nodded. She followed Cullen up to her room and he stopped when he got to the top of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned around gave a cautious smile, “Do you trust me enough to close your eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought for a moment taking a few steps down. Cullen still held her hand not hard but firm. He stepped down the steps and kissed her sweetly, “Trust me my lady…please” Tiatria slowly closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he took her hand and guided her up the steps. He moved behind her with his hands on her shoulders. This startled Tiatria badly, “I’m sorry…I…I am not very good at this.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few more steps, “Open your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly opened her eyes to find on her desk was an Elfroot plant in a pot and a stack of letters that were partially burned. Tiatria looked at him confused, Cullen walked up to the plant. He rubbed the back of his neck blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could tell he was struggling to find the words. “Well uh…we sent a recovery effort back at Haven. To see if we could find any of the bodies of the fallen anything of worth. I went back with Josephine and Leliana at one point.” He put his fingers on the Elfroot’s leaves, “This is the only surviving plant from the little grove of trees that we were looking after.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes lit up, “Cullen! Really? You saved this plant? Why?” She walked up to the plant lovingly touching the leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed, “I couldn’t leave it there, I remembered how much it they meant to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the letters, “I went to your cabin to see if there was anything salvageable. I found those under some boards. They're the letters, I wrote you.” Tiatria hugged them with delight until she realized Cullen was standing right there. “I hope I did the right thing…I mean did I do the right thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria feverishly kissed Cullen, she couldn’t believe someone did something so thoughtful for her. She missed her letters and didn't want to let them go.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held onto Tiatria tightly pressing his lips into hers, hard. He didn’t want to lose the taste of hers. Cullen moved Tiatria to the bed which was a king sized Free Marcher design. Cullen moved his right hand down her thigh into her inner thigh. He rubbed in between Tiatria's legs gently. Cullen heard Tiatria gasp as her cheeks blushed, he smiled. Cullen threw off his gloves and tossed them to the side. He could see Tiatria showing signs of nervousness as his right hand cupped her cheek. Cullen kissed Tiatria gently as left hand untied the laces of her pants. Tiatria's hands grabbed Cullen's stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up at Tiatria, his honeycombed eyes melted her from the inside out; causing her to shiver. "I will go slow and will be gentle. How about I won’t do anything without first asking your permission."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's heart pounded as she wasn't sure what to do. She lowered her eyes as she still held Cullen's hand. Tiatria knew she cared for Cullen but she wasn't sure what to do. Cullen slowly kissed Tiatria, he wasn't going to move his left hand, which Tiatria was currently holding onto. Her blue sapphire eyes bore into Cullen's as she played with it. Cullen leaned forward causing Tiatria to lean backward. Slowly Tiatria's fears melted away and she moved her hand grabbed Cullen's hair instead and her hand went down to trace his jawline, her thumb moving over his lips to caress his scar.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria bit her lower lip as she slowly nodded, "That's fair" Tiatria sat up as she kissed Cullen's lips, "thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's hand held onto Tiatria's waist holding onto her pants, he looked at Tiatria with honeycombed eyes. “May I...? May I take take your clothes off and touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hesitated only briefly before nodding. Slowly Cullen pulled Tiatria's pants down to her knees. Cullen watched Tiatria unbutton her shirt and slowly revealing her breasts. Cullen instantly saw the damage that was inflicted upon her by the men who took her. Every scar every blemish was meant to bring her immense pain, even after they long since healed. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria breathless, “Maker’s Breath, you’re perfect.” Tiatria's whole body blushed as she gave a coy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly cupped Tiatria's cheek as she wrapped her arms around her breasts. She realized Cullen's boldness and became shy as she looked away as she covered her breasts with her arms. Cullen moved her right cheek gently so her head would move so she would look at him. After a moment, Tiatria looked at Cullen which caused him to smile. "Please my lady, let me look at me look at you...all of you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slowly Cullen moved forward as his lips gently caressed Tiatria's, then he moved his lips along her throat, moving to the place where her neck met her shoulder.  With Tiatria's eyes now closed she became more aware of every brush of Cullen's stubble, of each breath he exhaled against her skin, of every gasp of pleasure. Tiatria was surprised how good it felt to feel Cullen's breath against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s kisses became more passionate, as she threaded her fingers into Cullen's hair. Tiatria felt Cullen's lips moved down and kissed her left nipple. Tiatria became startled sitting up her eyes wide. Cullen shook his head, "I'm sorry, I..." Tiatria shook her head with a very small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria concerned, "Did I do something..."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, "No...it's just that" She looked at him, "I wasn't expecting it."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, his right hand made into a gentle fist. Tiatria shied away from his hand. He stopped for a moment seeing her eyes scrunched shut. Her face looked like it was expecting to be hit. Cullen remembered and relaxed his hand and cupped her cheek, as his thumb gently rubbed her cheek. "Do you want to stop or do you want me to keep going?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was starting to think Tiatria was an innocent in the ways of love. She was very nervous about intimate touching, any kind of intimate touching.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held Cullen's hand and looked at him, "I have never been touched by a man let alone a Shemlen as gently and sweetly as you have touched me." Cullen's eyes honeycombed as he wasn't sure what to say. She smiled, "I want more of it." she told Cullen as she laid back pulling him with her into a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's tongue went back to kissing and then flick at her left nipple into a peak with firmer and firmer strokes.  She moaned in pleasure, tunneling her fingers into his hair. Her heart accelerated as she felt his hands brush against her thighs, urging them further apart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tiatria wondered if this was what desire was?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped as he looked at her, his lips only centimeter from hers as his right hand caressed her face. "May I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed him, "You are touching me."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head head rubbing her right outer thigh, rubbing her stomach and then towards her entrance. "No, I mean <em>touch</em> you!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's heart pounded in her chest. She had to take a breath or two find her ability to speak. “I... all right.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pressed hot kisses against Tiatria's stomach as his right hand gently rubbed her vaginal folds. Tiatria gasped as she felt Cullen's touch and her skin started to feel warm. Cullen kissed Tiatria's neck with his lips and hot breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tiatria practically pressed him into the bed with her. Cullen smiled pleased with himself at giving her such pleasure. Cullen then used his thumb to stimulate Tiatria's clit gently. Tiatria practically jumped out of her skin when he did this. She didn't know such a place was there and that it felt so good.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got Tiatria to loosen her hold around his neck and he leaned over gently kissing each breast. Tiatria started to feel herself grow torn part for wanting this kind of touch,<em> his</em> touch. The other part started to feel the fears of when her maidenhead was stolen from her. Tiatria tried to fight it and wanted to enjoy the moment. Cullen gently and firmly sucked on her left breast then her right. He would gently cupped one of them, as he attended to it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt Cullen's thumb rubbing her setting a flame throughout her body. Tiatria began to move hips as she moaned she grabbed Cullen's hair. As Cullen moved up to kiss Tiatria lovingly, she felt her hips move more strongly. Tiatria's cries began to become stronger as she a fire built inside of her. It was something she had never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then felt a wave of panic take her and pushed Cullen off of her. “NO! I CAN’T!” Cullen fell on his butt off the bed as she put her hands over her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tears streamed down Tiatria's cheeks as she took deep breaths, her body shaking. She tried hard to not be overtaken by her fearful feelings. Cullen got up and sat on the edge of the bed, seeing Tiatria's body begin to shake. “I…I am sorry, I should have stopped when you were feeling uneasy in the first place.” he told Tiatria cuddling her up in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as Cullen cradled her jaw. “No, it’s just I” She looked away for a few moments before looking at Cullen with her glassy eyes. “I am just not ready yet…as much as I may want it. I am just not ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his left hand on her right. He smiled at her even though he saw her shaking. “I understand and can wait as long as you need.” Tiatria smiled touching Cullen's hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned over and kissed her, "You're worth the wait my lady."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen confused, "What happened to Tia?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed, "I was just being proper my lady" Cullen bit his tongue shaking his head, "Tia."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she got off the bed and went into the washroom and was delighted to see a wonderful surprise. Her bathing tub was full of fresh hot water. Cullen smiled when he realized she'd seen his last surprise for her. He came around the wall and saw Tiatria leaning over with her fingers touching the warm water. The warmth of the water sent goosebumps all over Tiatria's body. Tiatria loved the rose petals floating along the water. She picked one up as she looked over at Cullen who was blushing horribly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned against the wall with his left shoulder as he put one foot over the other. He smiled as he watched Tiatria look at him with delight. "I've never had a warm bath before!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria surprised, "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stood up as she nodded his her arms pressed into her chest as she held onto the petal. "We Dalish don't have tubs and we bath in creeks, lakes or ponds. Obviously the water is warmed by the Sun."  Tiatria looked at the water which was so inviting she bit her lip which caused Cullen to chuckle.  It amused Cullen to watch Tiatria slowly get into the tub and sat down into it. The water felt so good on Tiatria's skin as she looked at Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stood up and smiled, "I should get back to my duties."</p><p> </p><p>"Stay with me." Tiatria asked, "please sit next to me." Looking into her sapphire blue eyes begging for his presence was too much.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a nod, "Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked over to Tiatria and knelt down as she wrapped her hands around his right arm and snuggled it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “What shall we to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled putting her head on Cullen's right arm, “The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste! That will get people talking.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria giggled as Cullen blushed with a sigh, “You won’t believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria let Cullen's arm go as she pushed her legs up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs. “Would that be so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed his neck and growled, “I would like <em>my</em>…I mean <em>our</em> private affairs remain that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen concerned, “Does it bother you?” Cullen looked at the beautiful elven woman looking at him with tears in her eyes. Tiatria looked away as Cullen sighed, he gently brought Tiatria's face back to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle smile graced Cullen's lips, “ I think if we didn’t give people anything to talk about, I would regret it more.” Tiatria smiled as she realized he<em> wanted</em> people to talk about them.</p><p> </p><p>There was another part Tiatria was curious about, “The moment you kissed me on the battlements. How long have you been wanting to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face got red but he looked at Tiatria tenderly touching her cheek. “Longer than I should admit!” she gave Cullen a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was curious on something as she leaned back into the tub. “The fact that I’m Dalish never bothered you? I’m not considered one of the most civilized elves of the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria shocked, “I hadn’t considered. Elves weren’t treated differently in the Circles I served. I didn’t think what it might mean to you." Cullen stroked Tiatria's hair, "I hope that doesn’t…I mean, does it bother you?” Cullen was hoping for an answer he'd like.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes lowered, “I was taught humans were not to be trusted, that our worlds don't belong together." Tiatria could feel Cullen's hands on her shoulders and down her arms. "Even after everything that's happened, Tahl'rail's death.” Cullen sensed Tiatria's mind was going somewhere dark. "Part of me wants to listen to all of it, I've seen all the evidence, I need to."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt his breath stop, "However" Tiatria continued, "I can't help what my heart feels for you and<em> only</em> you." Cullen could see Tiatria's body relax, “If you care for me that’s all that matters. That’s all that ever really mattered to me. I’m sorry Cullen," she said as she wiped away her tears, "I wasn’t trying to put you on the spot.” She now felt a little foolish for asking.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he kissed his love on the head, "What was he like?" Tiatria looked at Cullen completely shocked, never did she ever think that she'd ever get to talk to <em>anyone</em> about Tahl'rail. She sat up as she turned her head away for a moment. A cold pit hit Cullen's stomach as he thought he hit a sensitive nerve. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a surprised look as he hugged Tiatria close to him, as he wrapped his right arm around her. “I’m not very good at this am I?" Cullen kissed his beloved's head, "If I seem unsure, it’s because I haven’t wanted someone in my life. I wasn’t expecting to find that here. I wasn’t expecting to find you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gasped from Cullen's words as she looked at him with stars in her eyes. Cullen smiled as he leaned over and kissed Tiatria. He loved the taste of her lips. Cullen held her close as held the left side of her face, with his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Cullen with a gentle smile, "He was a warrior like you, one of the very best. We have know each other since we were children. He was hot tempered even then." she told him wiping away tears with her right hand. Most in the village just saw him that was grumpy, solitary, unlovable." Tiatria gave a beaming smile, "I saw through all that, I saw under his tough exterior a warm, gentle, protective and proud person. There are times you remind me of him." </p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Cullen got back to his office he found a note on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>He opened it and read it:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me in the Garden after dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tia</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled and couldn’t wait till nightfall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Dance to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria wants to prove her true feelings for Cullen. She asks him to meet her in Skyhold's garden. She shows him her clan's way of showing their true feelings for each other. Solas has a powerful dream that leads to him finding out a dear friend is in trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven language translation:</p><p>Fenedhis lasa: (swear words)</p><p>Halani: help</p><p>Ma halani: Help me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cullen did his best to make sure all his duties were done by the appointed hour. There were a few loose ends but he didn’t really care. He just wanted to get to the garden at this point! He hurried and didn’t notice Varric sitting at his usual table by the fireplace in the Great Hall. Varric was wondering where Cullen was going. Normally Cullen worked late into the night until bed and then woke up for his rounds, trained the men and did paperwork for the rest of the day, repeat. It was kind of his thing, like a ritual of sorts.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen opened the door that went into the garden. When he walked down the steps he was overtaken by what he saw. There was Tiatria surrounded by a circle of five foot torches.  In between the torches were elves who were sitting with different size drums, flutes and lutes in their laps. Tiatria smiled as she held her hands together. The circle was wide a twenty foot span.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head gently, “What is going on?” Tiatria had a smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to him and took his hands and led him in the middle of the circle. She then turned to face him, “I wanted to show you something Cullen. A Dalish dance to show how much I care for you.” Tiatria looked down and saddened.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I-” Cullen hugged her, “There is no need Sweetheart, when you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at Cullen and kissed him, “This dance is to show my desires for you and your desires for me. It’s a Dalish tradition between two lovers who are yet to be bonded.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s interest was now peaked. This was first time Tiatria wanted to share any such thing with him before about her people. She gave him a seductive smile, “Take off your sword and armor!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes grew wide from shock, “What?” She slid his coat off his shoulders “Trust me.” She looked at the ground then at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see Cullen was very unsure, “It’s a dance Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen now got very worried. “I can’t dance very well I-”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took off Cullen's belt that held his sword, the sword fell to his coat. “The armor Cullen! You need to be flexible.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly took off his gauntlets and chest plate. They dropped to the dirt and she took his hand. Tiatria guided him to the center of the ring.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at Cullen, “You need to feel the beat of the drums! This dance is to show your affection and love for the other person. Your heart comes out in it this, all of it!” Cullen blushed, she smiled, “I will guide you till you get the idea. Keep your eyes on me! <em>Never</em> break eye contact when I look at you!” Cullen nodded nervous as he wasn’t sure if he was going to make a fool of himself. Tiatria flicked her right wrist that signaled the drummers.</p><p> </p><p>As the beat started Tiatria used her right hip to softly bump Cullen’s hip back. She grabbed his tunic with her right hand. Tiatria wrapped her hand into it. She pulled Cullen in close. Tiatria's legs went over Cullen's right leg as he tried to regain a bit of his balance. Tiatria then put her palms into his and made a wide circle that placed his hands on her hips as Tiatria moved her hips seductively. She then got very close to Cullen's body, pressing up against him. Tiatria moved her hips in a circular rhythm and they never stopped. Cullen blushed as he was starting to get aroused.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel the music Cullen! Feel your heart!” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wound her hips around Cullen's leg as she held his hands. She made his hands touch her waist as she moved up and down. Tiatria then made Cullen's hands touch her breasts. Tiatria brought their hands together as she leaned in for a kiss and when she was within a few centimeters of Cullen's lips she turned to her body pressing her back against him. Tiatria's hips ground against Cullen and she used her hands to touch his hips and thighs. Tiatria could feel how aroused Cullen truly was and smiled. She turned her head to the left and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine and Leliana had come out of Josephine’s room onto her balcony to see what the drumming was about. They were shocked to see Cullen and Tiatria dancing in such a manner, but especially Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine put her hand up to her face shocked, “I never knew the Commander could dance in such a manner!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at them with nostalgia in her eyes. Cassandra had come out with Varric through the main door. Neither one had seen that kind of side from Cullen before. They saw Cullen trying to learn, to follow, Tiatria's lead which was hard.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria began to breathe heavily, she lowered her body slightly onto him. Cullen put his hands on Tiatria's shoulders and down her arms. His hips then finally started to follow hers. They started to move in the same way as Tiatria's. Cullen's heart started to follow the beat of the drums and her. Tiatria swirled around her hair into her face her eyes burned with passion as Cullen put his right hand behind her head and they danced. They spun around slowly at first and then it picked up and Cullen pulled Tiatria's hair forcing her head back. She bent her back as far as it would go as the spun and her arms spread out. Cullen then brought Tiatria back up and they then ground together like a wave.  Tiatria saddled Cullen's leg again and ground herself on it as low as she could go and keeping the rhythm to the beat. Her left hand on his chest as she moved her body firmly pressed against his. Cullen was now totally lost in the moment and focused only on Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Cassandra who seemed to be swept up in romance of it all. Varric knew he had to use this in his next book and had to try to remember as much as possible. Josephine had her elbows on the banister of the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine propped up her head with her hands, “Isn’t it romantic Leliana? Two lovers in the night showing their true love’s heart?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana remained silent she seemed very nostalgic about the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s energy was raised so high that green particles rose from the ground and started to move and surround them. Tiatria swung her head around breaking free of his hold. She backed up still moving her hips seductively. She kicked the dirt up around her stomping her feet. She drew her arms together and into her body. Tiatria softly caressed her throat as with her hands. She moved her head back and spun around wildly. Cullen had never seen such beauty of movement. He continued to follow Tiatria's lead and moved towards her. He too kicked up the dirt around him with his boots. Tiatria then extended her arms and wove them around spinning. She then put her hands under her jaw. Cullen could feel the lyrium that still filled his blood rise. It seemed to mix with her mana and the torches around them responded.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone responded with gasps. Eventually the torches exploded and the normal fire turned into veilfire!  Tiatria looked up and Cullen was there. The embers fell all round them like a shower of fireflies. Tiatria's hips continued to move in a circular rhythm. He put his left hand on Tiatria's hip and his right hand under her chin, Cullen deeply kissed her. When they parted Cullen grabbed Tiatria's hands and put them over her head and spun her around.  He then spun Tiatria into his chest. Cullen grabbed Tiatria by the left leg and he lowered her back and kissed the very nape of her cleavage of her chest. Tiatria raked her fingers through Cullen's hair.</p><p> </p><p>The drums stopped and they stood there breathing hard. When Tiatria rose and looked at him, “That is what is in your heart and that is what is in mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked around and saw all the energy particles. They had formed all around them as if they were stars. The veil fire burned brightly all around.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her trying to catch his breath, “What does this mean?” Cullen lovingly stroked Tiatria's raven black hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled and nuzzled herself into Cullen's chest wrapping her arms around him. “It means our hearts are meant for each other."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria close and smiled, “That they are.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they heard clapping all around them. They looked up around and seeing the others. They couldn’t believe they had been watched. They both blushed and laughed holding each other. Tiatria fell deep into Cullen's chest as he held her laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Varric clapped, “Way to go Curly! I never thought you had it in you! Apparently the Inquisitor knows how to bring it out in you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen saw Cassandra still hiding by the steps. Tiatria was blushing just as bad as Cullen. Cassandra backed up and left them to their own devices. Even with a smile on their lips she didn’t want anyone to think that she approved of such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine waved at them from above, “We must have you both dance at our next ball as entertainment!” Josephine was entirely joking of course but the thought would be funny.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt his face grow hot, “Maker’s Breath! Can’t we even do anything without being watched?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to walk away, slowly letting go of Cullen's hand. Cullen held on it pulling Tiatria back firmly kissing her for all to see. They both still breathing heavy as Cullen caressed Tiatria's face. “I will never forget this night my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled gently rubbing the stubble on Cullen's chin. “I am glad then, for now you know my feelings for you and I know your feelings for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria again and whispered into her ear, “That was never in question. Like I said before, I am willing to wait for whenever you are ready and, I <em>meant</em> it.” Cullen kissed Tiatria's hand and left her starry eyed and wanting.</p><p> </p><p>Solas had come out onto the ramparts to view the night sky and enjoy the air and accidently came onto their dance too. He turned and walked away silently limping. Watching the dance had left him wanting too and it left him in a state that was uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked back to his office and closed the door. He leaned over his desk and took a deep breath. He held groin since he was very hard and uncomfortable. Cullen made his way up his ladder and sat on his bed. He took off his tunic and threw it to the floor. He laid back on his bed rubbing his face with his hands. Cullen just took deep breaths thinking about what just happened and the magic that they had just cast together…TOGETHER!</p><p> </p><p>Cullen never thought in all the years of his life he could cast magic. He was a Templar someone who dispelled magic, forbad it. Now with a single act of a dance with this special woman that he deeply cared for he created magic and something special. Was this what it was like to be a mage? To have fire in your blood? To have passion in your blood for something for those you care about? Cullen now realized the way he had thought of mages was the wrong way and that dance not <em>only</em> opened his heart, not only with Tiatria, but to <em>so</em> much more.</p><p> </p><p>As Cullen thought of Tiatria again he could <em>still</em> feel her skin again his. The taste of her sweet lips. He could feel himself grow hard at the thought of her again. Cullen unlaced his pants and put hand down them. He pulled his hardened penis out and had it nest in a bed of blonde curls. It laid flat against his flat, muscular, hard stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed a vial of oil that he kept under his pillow. The oil is clear, didn’t smell and was smooth as Cullen poured some into his palm. His touch was an unhurried, up and down for now as he enjoyed this early stage of arousal, the slight prickle of growing excitement. He guided the skin upwards until the head disappeared in his hand, he sighed as he felt himself continuing to swell.</p><p> </p><p>More suggestive thoughts began popping up in Cullen's head now, flashes of <em>her</em> entered his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How Tiatria used his hands to caress her body. Her hips, her thighs, and her breasts, he touched them all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A strand of hair wrapped around her index finger as she beckoned him closer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Her lips, their</em> <em>shape, moaning- or perhaps ready to wrap them around him.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The stretch of her back as she moves down on his body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took deep breaths as, as he groaned, weighing his shaft in his hand, any part that was flacid was gone now. Propping an arm under his head, Cullen looked down at himself. Holding his own stiff, thick cock had always filled him with a masculine sort of pride. Cullen started to buck his hips as he remembered the taste of Tiatria's lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The bounce of those breasts, her nipples rigid under his palms as moved in her fluid dance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Cullen felt like his body was no longer in his control.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's breathing has picked up. The oil provided an incomplete but wicked imitation of Tiatria's slickness, her heat. Cullen gripped harder, his pumps becoming more insistent.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt himself weakening as he remembered:<em> her naked breasts as the feel of his fingers playing with her.</em></p><p> </p><p>Cullen groaned as his free hand pinches a nipple while he swirls slick around the crown of his cock, that’s now engorged and almost purple. Maker, he wanted her: <em>he plunged into her kiss, her touch, lost himself right under her keen elven eyes.</em></p><p> </p><p>There’d never been a fleeting chance of resisting the voice, the caresses, the warmth. Not with him. Not when Tiatria was watching, panting, getting so damp Cullen could <em>smell</em> her.</p><p> </p><p>Desire had Cullen heaving now, flushed and strung tight as a bow. A thousand fires burned in Cullen's stomach and spread throughout his body flushing his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Before Cullen knew it, he’s on his knees, thrusting into his hand. Snapping his hips into an invisible body, trying to ignore the frustrating lack of resistance. Imagining her; it flayed his penis with a promise that was soon to come.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat, skin and lust. His hand was below the head now, giving fierce, relentless pumps, fueled by the all-encompassing urge to feel, take, <em>Maker</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It started with a tingle in his toes, his thighs, then his balls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>breasts, buttocks, lips, moans</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was thrown over the edge as remembered kissing Tiatria's naked breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen cried out as his sac drew up. White-hot electricity shot through him, and semen from him in thick, satisfying spurts. Cullen arched his back crying out and emptied himself onto his stomach and chest. When Cullen came to, he’s light-headed, giddy and sticky.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen opened his eyes taking deep breaths regaining his senses. He rested a short while then sat up, grabbing a corner of the sheet and cleans up. Cullen groaned as he got up and cleaned himself up at his wash basin.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Solas sat in his chair in his office. He thought about what he had just seen the passion the magic between the two. There was no longer denying it to himself anymore. He knew they were meant for each other. Solas knew he would have to want and lust in silence. He still couldn’t deny what he felt for Tiatria. For it still plainly visible even when sitting. Solas grabbed a book and placed it in front of his groin. Solas was tired and desired sleep and yet didn’t want people seeing him like this. Solas put his head against this chair and drifted off to sleep. In his sleep Solas could find solace in the fade. He walked around looking for friends he could talk to. Instead Solas found none which he found odd. He sat on a rock hoping he’d meet someone. He looked up seeing Tiatria standing before him.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked back down holding his head in his hands, “You are not real, only a pale shadow.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I am here because you called me here. Your heart called me here.” Her fingertips lightly touched his as his face remained buried. “You Desire, are here to tempt me. Be gone! I will not let you take me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria cupped Solas' face in her hands, she gave him a wanting look with lust in her eyes. “I know of you mage! I know you will not be tempted by my offers but there is no harm in taking this body. Take this body use it as you will for your pleasure. For I have desires of my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas feverishly kissed Tiatria pressing her lips deep into his. Tiatria wrapped her arms around his neck as they both fell to their knees. He took his right hand and squeezed her left breast. Solas cupped Tiatria's neck and jaw with his left hand. With his right hand he unbuttoned her silken shirt. Solas used his index and middle finger to gently squeeze her nipple. He had Tiatria gently lay on her back as he unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way. Solas held her right breast gently squeezed, as he gently licked and sucked her left nipple. Tiatria moaned with ecstasy arching her back spreading her legs. She bucked them gently towards Solas signaling she wanted his hands there.  Solas took off Tiatria's boots and unlaced her pants. He flicked them off in an instant as he kissed her. Solas hesitated blushing as he looked at her. Tiatria put her right hand at the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with longing in her eyes, “Please my love, touch me!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Tiatria a serious look as he moved his right hand gently down her thigh, “I am not <em>your</em> love Desire.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas put his hand in between the vaginal folds that lay in in between her legs. Tiatria moaned as she put her hands over her head. Her legs spread as she felt Solas' touch. Solas often fantasized of touching the <em>real</em> Tiatria like this. Now his fantasy was coming to life in a way. Tiatria sat up and pulled Solas’ shirt off kissing him. Solas’ fingers were still in between her legs rubbing, caressing her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had her hands caressing his chest, his stomach leading all the way down to his pants. Her left hand untied Solas' pants while her right rubbed him. This made him hard, very hard.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head looking at her, “I…I can’t this isn’t right! This isn’t real, you’re not real.” He started to withdrawal his hand from her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria grabbed his hand keeping it where it was, “For one night at least give in to your deepest desire.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tugged at the last thread opening his pants releasing his penis from its trapped prison. She put her hand on the top of its head caressing it. This made Solas blush and moan. He had not felt such a touch in such a long time. Tiatria's index finger teased the tip and his slip causing pre-cum to arise. Solas felt embarrassed that it took so little to cause this. She teased his lips with her own. Her hot breath on his lips as her kisses consumed him. She took a firm hand of his penis and stroked it. Her hand went from the base to the bottom of the head in a gentle but firm fashion.  Tiatria leaned Solas back to the point where he rested on his forearms. She could feel him throb in her hand and it delighted her. She had lust and fever in her eyes. She moved her hips over him as she had a firm hold of him. She slowly sat on him. She gave a lustful moan as Solas filled her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned over and kissed him taking his face with both hands. She slowly began to move her hips. Solas threw his head back as he moved his hips. Even as she wasn’t moving that much Solas didn’t know how long he’d last. He began to buck into Tiatria as she moaned and delighted, reveled in the fact. Tiatria picked up the pace digging her fingers into his chest. Solas held firmly onto her upper arms as he bucked her up and down. He felt himself grow close very close. Solas felt his body grow hot as it spread to his loins. He moaned and groaned as Tiatria started to do the same. Solas could feel her inner walls tighten up around him. Tiatria threw her head back as she began to scream and cry out wildly.  As her walls squeezed him, Solas lost it he could no longer hold back.</p><p> </p><p>“Fenedhis lasa!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas firmly held Tiatria as he shuddered with aftershocks. Tiatria leaned over and kissed Solas passionately as he gently raked his fingertips up and down her back. He gently used his hand to have her look at him. His eyes were glassy and full of love.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave.” Solas ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, her eyes empty as she vanished from his arms.</p><p> </p><p>As Solas laid on the ground deep in thought as he remembered the real Tiatria’s touch, her smile, her kindness. He wished he hadn’t been so stupid and backed off. This would be something he would regret for as long as he lived. He would wish her magnificent blue eyes would sparkle for him instead for the Commander.</p><p> </p><p>“Halani! Ma halani!” cried a distant but familiar voice from the fade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Solas' Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria helps Solas find his friend who is trapped somewhere in the Exalted Plains. When found Solas frees his friend and deals with its captors. When they return to Skyhold Solas tells Tiatria his hearts desire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven language translation:</p><p>Lethallin: Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males.</p><p>Ir abelas: I am sorry</p><p>Tel'abelas: "I'm not [sorry].</p><p>Enasal: joy in triumph over loss; a variation of joyful relief</p><p>Ir: very, more; I'm/I am</p><p>Tel: not; often used to negate the noun/verb that proceeds it</p><p>Him: become</p><p>Ma nuvenin: As you wish</p><p>Dareth shiral: Used as a "farewell" it means, "Safe journey".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solas jolted from his slumber in his chair. He took deep breathes trying to regain his senses. Sweat trickled down his brow. He then looked down he removed the book. Solas saw his pants were wet and sticky. He sighed looking up with an embarrassing sigh. He looked ahead seeing something out of the corner of his eye. It was Dorian. He was leaning against the doorway that led to the library.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian had a catty smile, “You know I could help you with that before things get to that point you know!” Solas gave Dorian a shocked, embarrassed and disapproving look.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian gave a laugh that echoed the room, “If you ever need me! You know where to find me my dear man!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas knew that, that dream was as close as he was ever he was ever going to get to her. Even though it was a lie he would treasure just like every other dream he ever had in the fade.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Morning came over Skyhold and Tiatria came from her chambers. She realized she had not seen Solas in a while. She walked over to his office. Solas was sitting in his chair sipping something from a cup. It couldn’t have tasted good because he shook his head and gave a disgusted look. It must have tasted bitter. Solas wiped his face as put the cup down but before he did he looked inside the cup. Tiatria looked at him from across the table.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Problem with your tea?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave her a sour look, “It’s tea, I detest the stuff!” He took a breath, “But this morning I needed to shake the dreams from my mind.” He looked down too shy look at her from last night. “I may also need a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with a smile, “You just have to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas rose from his chair. He wasn’t surprised she would help. Tiatria's gentle, caring heart always touched him. Solas walked out and turned to look at her ,“One of oldest friends has been captured by mages!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see the concern on Solas' face as he threw a hand into the air. “FORCED INTO SLAVERY!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to him, “I heard the cry for help as I slept!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew his friends were important to him, she wanted to help him. “I’ll be happy to help! What did these mages use to capture your friend…blood magic?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria, “A summoning circle I would imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria touched Solas' hand, “What kind of spirit is your friend Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas loved the touch of her delicate hand and fingers, “My friend is a spirit of Wisdom. Unlike other spirits who are clamoring to get through the rifts. It was dwelling quiet happy in the fade. IT WAS SUMMONED AGAINST ITS WILL! It wants my help in returning to the fade.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tilted her head, “I thought spirits wanted to find a way into this world?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas loved her naivety and her curiosity, Tiatria reminded him of a curious kitten trying to figure out how to play with a new ball of yarn.</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “Some do certainly! Just as some Orlesian peasants want to journey to exotic Rivain!” Solas sighed in frustration, “But <em>not</em> everyone wants to go to exotic Rivain! My friend is an explorer, seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it! It would happily discuss philosophy with you! It had no wish to come here physically!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t help but wonder, “Do you have any idea what the mages want with your friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “No, it knows a great deal of lore and history but a mage could learn that by simply talking to it in the fade! It is possible they seek information that it does not wish to give!” Solas tried to take a calming sigh, “They intend to torture it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see the worry and concern on Solas' face for his friend. “Alright! Let’s go get your friend!” Solas felt a wash of relief consume him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see Solas' body relax as he sighed he looked at her. “Thank you! I got a sense of my friend’s location before I awoke! I’ll mark it on our map.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas took her hand and kissed the top of it, Tiatria smiled as he looked at her. “I should prepare for our journey ahead of us. Please excuse me.” Tiatria stepped aside as she smiled. “Of course Solas, I will talk to you later.” She then exited the door that lead to Cullen’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to Cullen’s office and opened the door. Cullen was sitting at his desk writing, he lifted his head when he heard the door open. He smiled as he saw the warm blue sparkle in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a bad time? Are you busy?” Tiatria asked with curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dropped his quill pushing his chair back as he got up. “No, it’s alright, I needed a break anyway. It’s always good to see you my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen cupped Tiatria's face in his hands and kissed her. Cullen's lips firmly, but lovingly pressing against hers aching to taste her lips. He slowly backed her against the door shutting it. Tiatria clawed the sides of his face firmly.</p><p> </p><p>A soldier came in, “Ser I have-”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snapped his head around, “OUT NOW!” His roar was fierce causing the soldier to drop the scroll he had in his hand and ran.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria smiling with tender eyes, “Now where were we?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as they kissed she felt safe in his arms, Cullen firmly pressed her body against his.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her with warm eyes, “I will wait for you for as long as you need. Never fear that I will lose my affection for you.” He gave her a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stroked Cullen's face looking at him and then she looked at the scroll on the floor. Tiatria walked over and picked it up and handed it to Cullen.  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen opened it, “Solas has given the location of where he wants you and him to travel. To save his friend in the Exalted Plains.” He rolled the scroll out on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked over the information, “Harding reports the civil war between Empress Celene and her Cousin Duke Gaspard is getting worse.” Cullen turned to looked at Tiatria, he could see she wasn’t happy. Cullen shook his head, “What’s wrong?” Cullen put his hands on Tiatria's shoulders, his right hand cupped the side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had a hard time looking at Cullen, “I promised Solas I would help him. I can’t help but feel guilty in leaving, I have only just returned. I hoped to spend more time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed his thumb against Tiatria's cheek as he smiled, “Well that means we’ll have to write more letters to each other won’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a weak smile, “It’s not the same” she cuddled into Cullen's arms, “I want you Cullen not letters.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stroked Tiatria's hair gently, “We do what we have to, for the Inquisition. You’ll be back here and in my arms soon enough.” Cullen kissed the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen opened the door to his office that lead to Solas’ office into Skyhold. “Josephine has asked for us. When we have a moment of course.”  He opened the door wide and waited for her go through. “After you my love.” Tiatria went through and Cullen followed her. They walked to Josephine’s office together. Tiatria wondered what Josephine wanted with them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria opened the door that led to Josephine’s office. Josephine was at her desk writing till she heard the two come up.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked up at them, “I’ve made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threats to the Empress the better! The political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head while giving a smirk, “Everything in the Empire complicates matters! It’s the national Orlesian pass time.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana came walking in from behind the two, “Turn your nose up at The Game if you like Commander. We play for the higher stakes and to the death!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was starting to get nervous now, she had never been a part of something this big before and she wasn’t liking how this was sounding.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine adjusted herself in her chair, “The Court’s disapproval can be as big a threat as the Venatori! We <em>must</em> be vigilant to avert disaster!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “I <em>don't</em> care about Orlesian politics!" she meant every word of it too, "Just get me to the Empress!” Josephine leaned forward. “Or course Inquisitor! Celene is holding peace talks under an oospecies of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine leaned forward against her desk, “It’s a perfect place for an assassin to hide.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew that, “We <em>need</em> to attend this ball!” </p><p> </p><p>Josephine nodded, “I’ll arranged an invitation at your discretion Inquisitor.” Josephine left the room to attend other duties leaving Tiatria alone with Leliana and Cullen. They could see Tiatria was shaking which meant she was nervous about something.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Inquisitor?” Leliana asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was playing with something on Josephine’s desk turning around. She looked at Leliana, “I don’t know about this ball. I know we need to save the Empress and I know it’s the right thing to do…but.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “But?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked down, “All those people!” Tiatria looked at them as her shaking started to get worse, as she looked at Cullen with glassy eyes. “All those Shemlen everywhere!” she cried out, Tiatria started to take in deep breaths as if to stop a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his right hand on Tiatria's shoulder. Leliana knew her fear of men, Cullen told her what had happened. Now she was seeing for herself the effects. Tiatria looked at Cullen pulling away with her arms wrapped around herself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be alright!” Cullen hugged her tighter, “I, Leliana, Josephine and a few others will be coming along with you. Don’t worry”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him and walked a few steps away holding herself, “Cullen, I’m Dalish! A savage to them. How am I going to impress any of them?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “All we need to worry about is saving the Empress. Josephine can handle the Council of Heralds and the Nobles.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to pace around the room as Leliana and Cullen watched her, “That’s not the problem Cullen! That’s not it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen narrowed his eyes shaking his head confused, “Then what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him in total fear, “THE SHEMLEN! THEY’LL BE EVERYWHERE!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to shake pretty badly as she grabbed her hair and clawed at her face. Cullen quickly grabbed Tiatria’s hands by the wrists, “MAKER’S BREATH TIA, STOP IT!” Cullen couldn’t believe the strength Tiatria had for a small elf. Cullen was subtle in using mild mana cleanse. He didn’t want Tiatria to lose control of her magic.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana remembered the days of old where she was caught and tortured after she was framed by Marjolaine. Leliana never spoke of what happened to her. The only person she told was Amalia, the Hero of Ferelden. Leliana knew the screaming nightmares, the fear. Whether it was her past or present Leliana made sure everything she suffered over the years could be worn like a suit of armor to fortify her, strengthen her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “What do you think is going to happen Tia?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still shook as she struggled to look at Cullen with hair in her face, “THEY’LL TAKE ME!” Tiatria screamed as she shook her head, “THEY’LL TAKE ME!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen feared for Tiatria and hugged her into his arms. Cullen held Tiatria tight so she couldn’t hurt herself anymore. Cullen looked at Leliana who observed the scene with her hands behind her back. "THEY WILL DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME!" Tiatria screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held the sides of Tiatria’s face as she wept and saw the scratches on her face. “You’re safe Tia” he stroked the sides of her face. “You’re safe.” Cullen told her softly.</p><p> </p><p>Some blood trickled from Tiatria’s wounds, “Get Solas!” Cullen told Leliana, “For Maker’s sake, make sure no one comes in here!” Leliana gave a nod as she left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat in Josephine’s chair as he hushed Tiatria. Cullen’s voice was calm and gentle as he stroked the left side of Tiatria’s head. The eyes rolled back in Tiatria’s head as her head fell backward.</p><p> </p><p>Solas came bursting through the door into Josephine’s office moments later. Solas saw Tiatria unconscious in Cullen’s arms. Tiatria was curled up onto Cullen like a frightened child from a lightning storm. Cullen brushed the hair covering Tiatria’s face showing Solas Tiatria’s self-inflicted wounds. Solas bent down as he held Tiatria’s face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Solas asked as his right hand slowly swept over Tiatria’s face, healing the wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“She went mad at the thought of going to the Empress’ ball.” Cullen groaned as he looked at Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a nod, “I imagine the sheer thought about being around so many men.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine came back in her office noticing the guards outside her door. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas stepped aside when Tiatria’s face was fully healed. Cullen looked at Josephine and Leliana, “Leliana, I need you to look into security for the Inquisitor at the Ball.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gasped, “Did she get wind of a plot?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “No! So many humans especially that many men scares her beyond reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would expect the root of this fear is from when she was attacked.” said Leliana.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he looked at Tiatria, “The Winter Palace is massive! We need to make the Inquisitor feel secure there.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Cullen, “I could set up some of my elven spies there. Have them look like the servants there. They will go unnoticed and they can watch her. They also will have skills that if anyone tries anything they can neutralize the situation with minimal notice.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at her, “That is good because we cannot afford a scandal at the palace. We have to make every effort to make allies while we are there.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t look as if he cared and he didn’t, he looked at Josephine. “The depths of your compassion are astounding Ambassador”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a look of concern, “Our reputation and any good standing with the nobles, hangs on a thread Commander. One misstep at the ball could sever it and the Inquisition’s chances with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen growled as he was instantly reminded why he hated the nobility. Cullen touched Tiatria’s cheek hoping he’d rouse her and that she was alright. Cullen wasn’t going to let this ball be the cause Tiatria would lose her mind. Tiatria moaned as she slowly came to, and saw everyone looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up as her face burned from embarrassment and she ran off as fast as she could to her chambers. Cullen got up as he watched Tiatria run off. After a moment of pacing around Cullen punched the stone wall so hard he left cracks where is fist impacted.</p><p> </p><p>Solas had listened to everything as he kept his hands behind his back. “May I offer a suggestion?”</p><p> </p><p>All eyes fell upon Solas, “Since the Inquistor has agreed to help me find a friend who has been captured and needs my assistance in the Exalted Plains. I think the Inquisitor would benefit from such a distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>“So have the Inquisitor help aid your friend to keep her mind off the Empress’ impending ball?” Leliana questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded his head, “The Inquisitor’s mind is very fragile at this point. We must take special care.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana nodded, “That seems like an advisable plan, Solas.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a nod and walked off as Josephine and Leliana looked at Cullen who still had his fist on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"She <em>has</em> to feel safe!” Cullen took his hand from the wall turning around, looking at Leliana. “I won’t allow her feel anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana smiled, “Don’t worry Cullen, we’ll think of something before we have to attend the ball. We have time.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria packed her bag in bedchambers. She took the letters that Cullen had saved from in her desk drawer. She took the last letter he wrote from her pack. She then walked over and put it with the others. Tiatria then finished packing and grabbed her pack. As she walked for the stairs and Cullen walked up them. Tiatria shied away from looking at Cullen at first, he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want you leave without me saying goodbye.” Cullen told her gently as he took Tiatria hands into his as she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I’m sorry for how I acted in”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hushed her softly, “It’s alright.” Cullen gently caressed the left side of Tiatria's face as she closed her eyes and melted into his touch. “You are doing better with your fear.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with glassy eyes, “I'm afraid that it won't be fast enough for me to be with you or to be able to handle the Winter Palace properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her with puppy eyes, “Maybe if you told me more about what happened to you. Maybe I can help you overcome it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen shocked and looked away which caused Cullen to see she was considering it. The thought of telling Cullen about the pain, the blood the humiliation. How they cut her hair and took her ear.  Tears escaped Tiatria's eyes as she scrunched her eyes shut. She held onto her pack tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t!” she then turned her head from him and hurried down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The door slamming behind her. Cullen looked away shaking his head. He cursed himself for pushing Tiatria into something she wasn’t ready for. He knew he shouldn’t have done it.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took Bull, Solas and Varric with her to the Exalted Plains. When they got there Harding had a main camp already set up. She explained the situation about the civil war between Celene and Gaspard. She also explained the land's history with the elves and the exalted march. Tiatria told her she knew all about it. Her people had their own stories about what had happened. Solas was eager to get going to help his friend. She assured him they would leave soon she just wanted to put her pack in her tent. Tiatria entered the tent and saw letter on the pillow on her cot. She knew it was from Cullen from the wax seal. She threw her pack on the cot and picked up the letter. She opened it to see what he had to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My lady,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I pushed you when I shouldn’t have. I know you will tell me when you are ready. Till then I will be here for you. I only wish to serve you in whatever way you need me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will wait for your return my lady as always.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cullen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In their adventures Tiatria helped both sides of the Imperial army take back the ramparts and their forts from the undead.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then found scouts of a Dalish clan who were looking for a passible road for their clan. They told her to look for their clan and tell them what they were doing. Tiatria did and found that their Keeper Hawen needed some help to clear some demons from their burial grounds. Tiatria was all too happy to help! She wasn’t going to let Demons defile her people’s resting place.</p><p> </p><p>Then their Halla herder Ithiren needed help finding and protecting the Golden Halla. He feared for her safety that hunters would kill her for gold. Tiatria brought herded her over to the clan’s Halla and she decided to stay to Ithiren’s delight.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria found a female elf named Emalien who was distraught over her brother Valorin who left. Valorin left after being passed up for apprenticeship with Hawen. Emalien felt he had been gone too long and feared the worst for him. Emalien begged Tiatria to help find her brother and ask him to return.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then found another elf named Nissa who was mad that people were stealing from their supplies. Tiatria promised as traveled the land that she would restock their camp. She took what supplies she already had that, was on the list and put it in their chest.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then came across another a male elf named Loranil. He wanted to join the Inquisition. However Hawen wouldn’t let him because he wasn’t sure of the Inquisition. Tiatria told Loranil she would speak to Hawen on his behalf. She did too, Hawen said he wasn’t sure of the Inquisition or of its intentions. In talking to Tiatria he agreed that if she could prove to him a little more; he’d let Loranil join the Inquisition.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to Tiatria holding their map. “Inquisitor, we are close to where my friend is being held. Please we must go now to help it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “Yes Solas” She put her left hand on his right shoulder, “We will go now!”</p><p> </p><p>They then set off running across the plains. They crossed a lake and up embankment and ran further in land. “Thank you for this Lethallan! We are not far from where my friend was summoned.”</p><p> </p><p>As they ran they found a body covered in arrows. Tiatria knew they must have been getting close for this body was of a mage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Were bandits attacking them? Is that why they summoned Solas' friend?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As they got closer she could see rock pillars they seemed charged with energy. Tiatria then saw a Pride demon in the middle of them. The energy was keeping the demon bound and preventing escape.</p><p> </p><p>Solas stopped running stunned into horror, “My friend!”</p><p> </p><p>The Pride demon was bent down on one knee looking to be in pain. Tiatria looked at the Demon she could see they had corrupted his friend changing it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas seeing the pain in his face turning to anger. “The mages corrupted your friend changing it into a Demon.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked down daring not to look at her, “Yes”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas with kind eyes, “You said it was a spirit of Wisdom not a fighter.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “A spirit becomes a demon when it’s denied its original purpose!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas’ friend, “So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted!” Tiatria then looked at Solas angered, “Fighting!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas was taken that Tiatria understood his outrage. They heard footsteps and saw a human man approach. He appeared to be a Circle mage with pale skin, black hair and a mustache. He looked at them like they were a dream.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria angered, “LET US ASK THEM!”</p><p> </p><p>As the mage got closer, “A mage! You’re not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted, we’ve been fighting that demon!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas blew up in outrage, “YOU SUMMONED THAT DEMON! EXCEPT IT WAS A SPIRIT OF WISDOM AT THE TIME!” the mage had a look of shame on his face. “YOU MADE IT KILL!” The mage hung his head, “YOU TWISTED IT AGAINST ITS PURPOSE!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t know Solas could get so angry. The mage now looked scared, I…I…I…I understand how this might be confusing to someone who hasn’t studied demons but after you help us I can-” Solas wasn’t having none of it and he didn’t want to listen to anything he had to say.</p><p> </p><p>Solas blood was boiling, “Shut up! WE ARE NOT HERE TO HELP YOU!” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Solas was absolutely disgusted with the man and his ignorance. He looked at Tiatria who looked at him then at the mage. “Word of advice, I would hold off explaining how demons work to my friend here.”</p><p> </p><p>The mage was getting frustrated at them both, “LISTEN TO ME! I WAS ONE OF THE FOREMOST EXPERTS IN THE KIRKWALL CIR-”</p><p> </p><p>Solas didn’t care his arms were folded his stare was harsh, “Shut up! You summoned it to protect you from the bandits!”</p><p> </p><p>The mage realized he was caught and Solas was no fool. “Yes”</p><p> </p><p>Solas kept going, “YOU BOUND INTO OBIEDENCE THEN COMMANDED IT TO KILL! THAT IS WHEN IT TURNED!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was horrified someone would do such a thing to a spirit. She looked at the poor thing and felt sorry for it. All the pain it must have suffered at their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him angered, Solas looked at her. “The summoning circle! We break it we break the binding!” Solas shook his head, “No orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon!”</p><p> </p><p>The mage was horrified, “WHAT? The binding is the only thing that is keeping the demon from killing us!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was tempted to let the demon kill him. For all that they had done to it. The mage looked at Solas “Whatever it was before it’s a monster now!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at his friend, “INQUISITOR PLEASE”, he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw Solas’ true heart and wasn’t going to let his friend suffer. She sighed looking at the demon, “I’ve studied rituals like this. I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled as relief washed over him, “Thank you” They then looked at his friend as it roared in pain and anger. The circle mage ran in fear like the coward he was.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “WE MUST HURRY!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and Solas knocked each pillar down. Bull and Varric kept the Pride Demon distracted till all the pillars were broken. When they were Solas knelt down in front of his friend. Tiatria had taken the form of woman. Her skin green her eyes glowed with energy of the fade. Solas’ face was racked with pain and sadness for his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed, “Lethallin, Ir Abelas”</p><p> </p><p>The spirit looked at Solas, “Tel’Abelas Enasal Ir Tel’Him”</p><p> </p><p>The spirit lowered her head, “Ma Melava Halani Ma Melava Halani Ma Ghilana Mir Din'an!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas closed his eyes as turned his a little. Tiatria lowered her head, tears dripped from her eyes. The spirit must have been truly suffering if she asked Solas to help guide her into death.</p><p> </p><p>Solas opened his eyes they were glassy with tears, “Ma nuvenin”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gently rose his hands to her face and brought them to his chest and out. Solas watched as his friend disintegrate in front of him. He lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dareth Shiral” Solas whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly walked over to Solas as his shoulders shook from his tears. She put her right hand on Solas' left shoulder. Tiatria leaned over, “I heard what it said it was right, you did help it.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas could hear the tears in Tiatria’s voice, he could hear that she mourned with him that his loss meant something to her too.</p><p> </p><p>Solas rose his head and shook it, “Now, I must endure.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria squeezed his shoulder, “Let me know if I can help.” Solas took a deep breath as he felt the last of his tears fall.</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood up and turned around taking the hand that was on his shoulder. He smiled at Tiatria and kissed her hand, “You already have, thank you Lethallan for your kindness.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas turned his head seeing the mages responsible for his friends’ death, “All that remains now is them!” Tiatria pulled her hand back as Solas’ voice became cold.</p><p> </p><p>The circle mage came with two other companions, “Thank you, we would not have risked the summoning but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ face changed he no longer looked like the shy kind person Tiatria once knew but an angry, vengeful creature she would never peg him to be. It frightened Tiatria to a level she didn’t know was there for her.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to them angry, hurt, “YOU! TORTURED AND KILLED MY FRIEND!” The mages backed up in fear.</p><p> </p><p>The male mage shook his head, “We didn’t know! It was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew how she would feel if she could vengeance for what happened to her. She knew she would never see justice for what happened to her or her lost love. But she would see Solas have justice for his friend. Solas backed all three together farther into the field. He set all three of their bodies on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at their bodies burning, “Damn them all!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas took a big sigh lowering his head, “I need some time alone.” He turned and walked away, “I will meet you back at Skyhold.” Tiatria wanted to say something more but knew it was best to let him go.</p><p> </p><p>Instead Tiatria decided to focus on helping the Dalish as she promised. She found Valorin’s body north of the Dalish camp toward the western ramparts. His body was found the remains of a house. It seemed Valorin tried to use blood magic to recover Lindiranae’s Talisman. Tiatria bent down and recovered a journal and anything else she could find. She took it back to Emalien and told her he died bravely. At first she wouldn’t believe her brother was dead. After they talked she eventually accepted it and took his journal and personal things.</p><p> </p><p>Nissa walked up to Tiatria and said the Inquisition came by and gave them the supplies they were sorely missing along with a few extra things with the personal regards of Commander Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria approached Hawen again and he told her that Loranil was allowed to join the Inquisition. That she had proven that she was providing in the interest of her people. Loranil was excited to hear the news and swiftly gathered his things. He said his goodbyes and headed off to one of the Inquisitions camps to report in. Tiatria was tired and headed with Bull and Varric back to Skyhold.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria did get back to Skyhold there had been no word of Solas. She was now worried for him as she sat on the stairs of the lower Courtyard for quite some time. Eventually Tiatria saw him walking back slowly through the gates. She got up and walked down the rest of the steps their eyes locked. When they met up Solas looked at her still sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Inquisitor”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a weak smile, “How are you Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas fought back tears, “It hurts it always does but I will survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took his hands into his, “Thank you for coming back.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled at her, “You were a true friend, you did everything you could to help. I can hardly abandon you now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at his hand rubbing them with her thumbs, “Where did you go?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed, “I found a quite spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the fade where my friend used to be, it’s empty.” He softly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas as he looked her, “There’s stirrings in the energy of the void. Someday something new may grow there.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Solas a curious look, “What happens when a spirit dies?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “It isn’t the same for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the fade. If the idea given the spirit form is strong or the memory has shaped other spirits. It may someday rise again.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled thinking there might be hope, “Your saying your friend might come back?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas softly shook his head, “No, not really. A spirits natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to reflect reality. Something similar may form one day. It might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me. It would not be the friend I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hugged Solas and he hugged her back. He took a moment to enjoy the warmth of her skin the smell of her hair before lowering his head, “This might strange to you but I appreciate what you did for my friend.” He kissed Tiatria's cheek gently, “That matters to me, you matter.” He then let Tiatria go and walked up the Courtyard steps.</p><p> </p><p>Solas left Tiatria blushing as he was too. Tiatria ran after him she couldn’t just leave it she grabbed his sleeve. “Solas” he turned and looked at her. He could see the confusion of what he had done in her eyes. “Lethallan” He tried to find the words but couldn’t. “I was…do you have a moment?” she nodded they both knew they had to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked Tiatria to her bedchambers and onto her balcony. Solas looked out into the distance as he touched the banister “What were you like?” He looked at Tiatria, “Before the Anchor?” Tiatria looked at her hand, “Has it affected you?” She looked at Solas, “Changed you in anyway? You’re mind? Your morals? Your…spirit?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see Solas was trying to lead to something and she looked at Solas a little confused. “I don’t believe so”</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed, “Ah” he then looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shied away looking at Tiatria, “You show a wisdom, I have not seen since” he then looked at her, “since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories into the fade! You are not what I expected!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tilted her head to the left, “What have I don’t that’s so surprising?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas was trying to hold back he wanted to kiss her touch her tell her everything. “You have showed subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours, have I misjudged them?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas confused, “The Dalish didn’t make me like this. The decisions were mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “Yes, you are wise to give yourself that due! Although the Dalish in their fashion may still have guided you…perhaps that is it. I suppose it must me.” Tiatria was now really confused more than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave her a warm smile, “Most people act with so little understanding of the world; but not you.” Tiatria showed her confusion. “So what does this mean Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas lowered his head he knew now he had to make his choice. To kiss Tiatria and let his feelings be known and fight for her. Show her that he would be a better choice than Cullen. Or let her go and let Cullen have her, let him be her protector. Tiatria just stared at him, not sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria in making his choice. “It means I respect you deeply Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas then took his left hand and brushed the hair over Tiatria's right ear back. Tiatria was startled backed away, Solas walked up to her and cradled her jaw gently. Tiatria could see what Solas was trying to say in his eyes. Solas eyes became glassy as tears fell from Tiatria's.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria began to sob as her body shook as Solas kissed her cheek. “I will never tell anyone of your secret or your pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned away from him wrapping her arms around herself. She then squatted down she now knew he made his official choice.</p><p> </p><p>Solas hung his head turning away, “Ir Abelas” he started to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma Nuvenin” Tiatria said quietly which caused Solas to stop and looked back.</p><p> </p><p>Solas then walked away and left her alone. In his heart Solas knew that Cullen could give her what he never could. His heart would have to suffer without her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria's nerves are getting the better of her as the Ball at Winter Palace nears. Cullen talks to Leliana and Josephine about settling her nerves and arranges a surprise. In the meantime Tiatria talks to Bull and gets to meets his men. When Josephine shows Tiatria her surprise things don't go quite as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cullen walked into the Great Hall and saw Solas leaving Tiatria’s chambers as if he to leave in a hurry. Solas caught sight of the Commander decided to use the door that led up and into the library. Cullen got a little worried and headed to Tiatria's chambers. Cullen opened the door and walked upstairs and looked around. He didn’t see Tiatria anywhere till walked passed the balcony doorway. Cullen saw Tiatria on the balcony still crying. She had stood up after Solas left and the wind going through her hair. Cullen noticed that the wind showed Tiatria’s right ear and Cullen’s heart stopped when he saw the top half missing.</p><p> </p><p>“Andraste’s Mercy!” Cullen gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria spun around seeing Cullen with a shocked look on his face. Tiatria covered her ear as Cullen walked up to her. Cullen tried to get Tiatria to look at him as she hid her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Cullen! I didn’t know you were there!” Tiatria told him as she felt her face grow red with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt Tiatria’s body tensing up as she fought of sobbing. Tiatria felt Cullen rubbing her upper arms as he hugged her as he hushed gently. “It’s alright, it’s alright. I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s my fault Tia.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria finally looked up at Cullen and saw his calming eyes as he smiled gently. Tiatria felt her body shake as Cullen’s left hand revealed her damaged ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." she told Cullen as she sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her ear gently, “It’s alright.” Cullen told her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caressed her face, “ Why are you crying? Does it have anything to do with Solas leaving so fast?” Tiatria kept her eyes to the floor. Cullen’s eyes narrowed his temper getting the better of him. “Did he hurt you? Are you hurt?” Tiatria hugged him holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria wrapping his arms around her, “Just hold me Cullen. That’s what I need right now.” she told him as she buried her face into Cullen's fur mantle.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen did what she asked of him, Tiatria opened her eyes and saw he was holding a letter. “What is that Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “Oh! Yes, well I came to tell you that Josephine got the invitation to Empress Celene’s Masquerade.” The news made Tiatria's even more apprehensive. “It’ll be alright!” Cullen hugged her tighter, “I will protect you, don't worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him and walked a few steps away holding herself, “Cullen, I’m Dalish! A savage to them. How am I going to impress any of them?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “All we need to worry about is saving the Empress. Josephine can handle the Council of Heralds and the Nobles.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to pace around the room and Cullen watched her, “That’s not the problem Cullen! That’s not it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen narrowed his eyes shaking his head confused, “Then what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him in total fear, “THE SHEMLEN! THEY’LL BE EVERYWHERE!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to shake pretty badly. She grabbed her hair and clawed her face. Cullen grabbed her hands by the wrists, “STOP IT!”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, “What do you think is going to happen Tia?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still shook as she struggled to look at him, “THEY’LL TAKE ME!" she tried pulling her wrists from Cullen's hands. "RAPE ME AGAIN!” Tiatria shook her head looking away from him. Cullen turned Tiatria so her back was against him as she sobbed and fell to her knees, taking Cullen with her. Cullen did his best to hush Tiatria as she sobbed. Cullen held Tiatria's hands against her chest as she screamed and Cullen heard the familar sounds of sparks and knew what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to electrocute herself which caught Cullen into it. Cullen groaned from the pain as he struggled to summon the lyrium that was left in his blood. In his former days as a Templar, Cullen had been attacked with elemental magic before, and he knew how to separate his mind from his body so he could handle pain and focus. Cullen's body tensed as he took in short, deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"Purge!", Cullen cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly Tiatria's magic was dispeled and they both fell on the ground. Now Cullen was fully aware of how big Tiatria's fear truly realized. Cullen got up coughing and scooped Tiatria into his arms and lifted her up. Cullen took Tiatria to her bed and laid her down on it. He sat down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. Cullen examined Tiatria's arms and abdoman for injures but found only minor singe marks. Cullen took a huge sigh of relief as he fell backward onto the bed and took a moment.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked to Josephine’s office seeing her work on the papers. She noticed Cullen standing in front of her desk, causing her to look up. "Can I help you with something Commander?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a stern look, "The Inquisitor's fears are getting worse, we need to help her understand she's not alone and to help calm her."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I was wondering if you knew anyone who could help the Inquisitor look beautiful for…the…ball.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled sweetly, “Of course I do, it so happens two of the Orlesian cosmeticians in Val Royeaux are arriving shortly to Skyhold. They’ve responded to my letter of employment to make Leliana and I presentable for the Empress’ Ball. I’m sure they will have no problem doing the same for the Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the Ambassador confused, “What do they do? I want her to feel her best for this!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine stood up from her seat, “One does make up so she will be ravishing beyond compare and the other is a hair stylist who will make her hair shine so it rivals the sun.” Josephine smiled, “Don’t worry Commander, she will be well looked after.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Excellent” The door opened and Tiatria entered.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at Tiatria, "How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Cullen a worn look as she gave a nod, “I figured we need to talk about the situation with Empress.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded as all three walked into the war room where Leliana was going over a few missives.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the others, “We <em>have</em> to reach the Empress before Corypheus!” He looked at Josephine, “The only question is how?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a slight sly smile, “We know how, I have our way in. The only question is where is our enemy hiding?” Josephine looked at Tiatria, “At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there!” She then looked over at Cullen and Leliana on her right, “During the festivities Celene will be meeting for peace talks” Josephine then looked back at Tiatria, “with the usurper Duck Gaspard and Ambassador Briala.” Cullen and Leliana looked at Josephine.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana put her hands behind her back, “The assassin <em>must</em> be hiding in one of these factions.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew she was going to have to know about all three of them. “What do we know about Duke Gaspard?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “The man who would have been Emperor, he’s Celene’s cousin. He’d the first the first to inherited the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene out maneuvered him. She won over the Council of Heralds who hold authority over title disputes. She became Empress and he a General in the Imperial army. He’s well loved by the troops he’s also a Chevalier. Most of them sided with him when he turned on the Empress.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “Aren’t the Chevalier’s part of the army? Why would they follow the Duke?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his hands on his sword pommel, “Most Chevalier’s swore to serve the crown. That does not give them faith in the person wearing it. The Empress has tried to improve relations between Ferelden and Nevarra. Chevalier’s see her as anti-military they believe Gaspard could lead them back to the glory days of Drakon’s expansion years.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Leliana, “Who is the Ambassador Briala?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her with her hands held behind her back. “An Ambassador in name only. She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves alliance in the war.” Leliana shrugged her shoulder, “That would be scandal enough without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene’s. A personal grudge and the work of saboteurs at her command promising lead.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t believe the Empress would have an elven lover. “Wait! The elven leader is a jilted lover of the Empress?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana gave her a neutral look, “It’s not widely known. Just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago. If it were true and it were to get out” Leliana tilted her head having a dreamy naughty look on her face. “The scandal could destroy Celene’s court. Even if a lie Briala could use it to blackmail the Empress. She has some connection to the throne.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria liked the sound of that, helping Briala gain power. If she did she could help the elves of Halamshiral. Tiatria looked at Josephine, “Tell me everything we know about the Empress!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine was all too happy to discuss what she knew, “Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works tirelessly for peace for the Empire. Unfortunately many view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir. Which leaves the future of the empire in doubt should anything happens to her. Especially when the next in line is her cousin Gaspard who has made few friends on the Council of Heralds.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Josephine, “Celene is surrounded at all times by guards, courtiers, servants and vassals. What better for an assassin to hide than the Empresses on household.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at them, “How is it Gaspard is next in line when he wages war against his Empress?” to her that didn’t really make any sense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why shoot yourself in the foot when you were in line for the throne anyway?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “A title Grand Duke indicates he was a Prince before the Empress took the throne.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at them all, “You have given me a lot to think about.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Gaspard and Celene’s armies are entrenched” He looked at Leliana, “we cannot openly march troops to the palace.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at him, “My agents will ensure you soldiers will get inside. It must be a few at a time to avoid attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a stiff nod of the head, “Understood!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back at Tiatria, “Just give the word and we’ll begin.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at them, “We’ll leave tomorrow then.” She then left the war room.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Josephine, “See she is properly attended too when the women come to Skyhold.” He then left the two women in the war room alone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t sleep the whole night, she paced around thinking how she was going to handle being at the Winter Palace. The men all the men, that big palace so many places for them to take her. To hide her do what they wanted with her. Tiatria knew it was important to go to save the Empress to stop Corypheus. But still her mind couldn’t stop worrying or thinking about it. Tiatria sat on the edge of her bed that faced out looking at the balcony. She then buried her face in her hands. She tried to take deep breaths and calm down. Tiatria just breathed slowly in and out and then looked up. Tiatria got up and walked out of her chambers. She knew she had to stop thinking about it. She walked out of the Great Hall and down to the Courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked into the tavern and saw Bull sitting with his men. She didn’t know whether to go over or not. They had ale and were laughing, before Tiaria could turn and leave. “AH GOOD WE’RE NOT DRINKING ALONE!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull had spotted her, he raised his ale mug which he signaled her to walk over with it. She did and saw he had quite the group with him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat down on a crate as Bull looked over at Krem, “How are you doing Krem del la Krem?” Krem who sat across from him holding his ale just looked at him shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Krem looked at Tiatria, “Your Worship! So glad he has someone new to hit with that joke!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she adjusted herself on her seat. “Is he always like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Krem nodded his head, “I’m afraid so, the Chief likes his nicknames.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Krem with a smile narrowing his eyes. “Hey! When I was growing up my name was just this series of numbers. We all give each other nicknames under the Qun.”</p><p> </p><p>Krem just gave Bull a blank stare, “Do they ever wear shirts under the Qun Chief? Or do they run around binding their breasts like that?” Tiatria tried really hard not to burst out laughing, instead she had to smile she couldn’t hide that.</p><p> </p><p>Bull’s face got serious, “It’s a harness Krem!”</p><p> </p><p>Krem smiled pointing to Bull’s chest, “Yes, for those pillowy man bosoms! Let me know if you need help binding. You can really chizzle something out of that over stuffed look!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s right then felt the color leave her face, she hadn’t realized till now. “<em>Wait</em> are you? I didn’t realize!” Tiatria’s face blushed with embarrassment. She didn’t realize till now that Krem was a woman.</p><p> </p><p>Krem got a soured look on his face now that <em>his</em> secret was out. “Oh great now let’s all talk about it!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Tiatria, "Krem is what the Qunlat calls an Aqun-Athlok that’s what we call someone born one gender but living like another.”</p><p> </p><p>Krem looked at Bull, “And Qunari don’t treat those Aqun people any differently than a real man?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Krem seriously, “They <em>are</em> real men just like you are!”</p><p> </p><p>Krem gave a small approving smile, “Then your people aren’t so bad after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull smiled, “Don’t get your hopes up Krem! We still come down on the back talk!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull laughed and looked at Tiatria, “Anyway, here is the rest of the Chargers or what’s left of the rest. A lot of them went looking for stronger drinks! We’ve got Rocky and Skinner there!” Rocky was a male dwarf with pale skin, brown hair and some facial scars and a mustache. He had on some leather armor and a hood over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Skinner was a female elf with pale skin and brown hair with it pulled into a half ponytail. She wore a mix between leather and chainmail armor with a red bandanna around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Cross from Bull he Introduced, “Stitches! Dalish and Grim!” Stitches had dark skin and short hair almost shaved he had some scars on his face and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt and leather pants.</p><p> </p><p>Dalish wore mage armor of their people. She had light blonde hair swept off to the side and blue eyes, pale skin. Her facial features were delicate and she had Vallaslin of Dirthamen the Keeper of Secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Grim was light skin, short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had facial stubble like stitches.</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Tiatria, “Crazy bunch of assholes but they’re mine!” Tiatria looked at each of Bull’s men.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Rocky, “Where born on the surface or from Orzammar?”</p><p> </p><p>Rocky held his ale mug, “Orzammar. I got exiled for some stupid noble crap! Also I blew up a bit of the Shaperate!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes got wide she would see why they asked him to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at her, "Rocky is one of our best zappers! He can take down enemy fortifications faster than a Golem!”</p><p> </p><p>Rocky smiled, “I also got my own version of Qunari black powder. I’ve almost got it.” Bull shook his head “Yyeeaah you really don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Grim, “Grim, is it?” Grim just grunted as he was sitting on the floor with his mug next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked down at him, “Grim doesn’t talk much. I’m pretty sure he’s the lost king of some small country or a chieftain. Something like that.” Grim gave a grunt as he gave a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her fellow Dalish, “Why aren’t you with your Clan?”</p><p> </p><p>Dalish who was sitting at a table with Stitches looked at her, “Our Keeper thought I should see the world a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Tiatria, “I probably don’t have to tell you why Dalish can’t have too many mages in a clan at once.”</p><p> </p><p>Dalish shook her head, “Now Sir you know that I’m not a mage! That would make me an Apostate!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Dalish, “You carry a staff Dalish!”</p><p> </p><p>Dalish smiled, “It’s a bow!”</p><p> </p><p>Krem looked at her, “A bow a giant glowing crystal at the tip.”</p><p> </p><p>Dalish nodded, “Yes, it’s for aiming! An old elven trick you wouldn’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at Tiatria they knew she was Dalish and wanted to know if Dalish was bullshitting. Tiatria knew Dalish was a mage she could sense it and knew why she would be asked to leave. It would be the only reason she would be short of committing a terrible crime. She could see in Dalish’s eyes not for Tiatria not to reveal her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at them, “She’s right, it is an old Dalish trick.” Everyone looked surprised Krem didn’t look totally convinced.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Stitches “I take it you’re the Company healer?”</p><p> </p><p>Stitches nodded, “Yes, the first time I picked up the sword was when the Blight hit Ferelden. I never put it back down.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at stitches, “He makes you a potion that will put you back on your feet even after the toughest fight! It tastes terrible though.”</p><p> </p><p>Stitches looked at him with a sigh, "That’s because it’s a poultice Sir! You’re not supposed to drink it.” Tiatria couldn’t help but laugh at Bull.</p><p> </p><p>Bull didn’t seem to mind though he just scratches the base of his horns. Tiatria then looked at Skinner, “So how did you join the Chargers?”</p><p> </p><p>Skinner gave no emotion, “Killed some people.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Tiatria then at Skinner, “Skinner didn’t take kindly to Nobles testing their swords on the elves in her alienage.”</p><p> </p><p>Skinner smiled, “Bull took me in. Now I get paid to kill Shems!” Tiatria smiled at her, she figured that wouldn’t be half bad either.</p><p> </p><p>Bull chuckled, “This actually really good behavior for her. She’s not marking her territory or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Bull who seemed to take in anyone like stray cats from the rain. “You really take in anyone don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave a nod, “Anyone who can carry their weight in a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Krem looked at him, “And who can put up with your Bullshit Chief!” Rocky stepped forward and started to sing. The others began to join in with him.</p><p> </p><p>When they finished Bull looked at Tiatria, “Thanks for stopping by Boss! Glad you could meet some of my team!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got up, “Thanks Bull, I enjoyed getting to know you and your guys better.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to walk away Bull got up, “Hey Boss wait a second!” Tiatria stopped and looked back Bull walked up to her, “What’s wrong Boss? I noticed on your entry in the tavern you seemed distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked outside with Bull, her eyes low. “I’m nervous going to the Winter Palace Bull!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at her, “Worried that we won’t get the job done?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “No, that’s not it! I have no doubt we’ll save her.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull shook his head, “Then what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Tiatria's body language and saw her hold herself and start to shake. “You’re afraid aren’t you, Boss?”</p><p> </p><p>Tears escaped Tiatria as she shook Bull touched her shoulder. Tiatria jumped, he then knew she really was afraid. Truly afraid “Hey Boss, I will go with you. Keep an eye on things, an eye on you if you want. I’ll bring my guys to make sure all our bases are covered.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Bull, “Bull, I” he smiled, “Hey, It’s what you pay me for!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with a smiled, she felt better having a big brute like Bull around. Tiatria knew Bull missed almost nothing and would catch leering eyes on her. Tiatria also knew having the Chargers there too would not only improve their odds of saving the Empress. She would also feel extra safe as well.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hugged him, “Thank you Bull! I feel better knowing you’ll be there!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull chuckled as he patted her head, “Hey no problem Boss! Besides nothing beats Orlesian food!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she walked away, she loved how nothing got in the way of Bull’s stomach. Bull watched Tiatria go up the stairs and into the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll watch her?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull nodded, “Yeah! I know you have to sneak your soldiers inside and have to watch Celene’s movements.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to him till he was a few feet behind him. “I will see that she remains unharmed! The Empress must survive this ball, see that she remains focused. I’m counting on you Bull.” Cullen then turned to walk back to his office.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Josephine walked to Tiatria’s chambers with the two elven cosmeticians. She knocked on her bedchamber door. Josephine was very excited for the Inquisitor for today was going to be a wonderful day for her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was sleeping in her bed still, her head turned to the left with hair covering her face. Tiatria was on her stomach with her left hand hanging over the side of the bed. It took a few knocks to rouse her. Tiatria’s head jerked up hair still in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” she asked in a drowsy tone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Josephine Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Tiatria opened the door and looked at Josephine puzzled. “Josephine what?” Tiatria asked inquisitively as he placed her right hand on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine presented the girls, “My dear Inquisitor these are the two best elven cosmeticians around!"</p><p> </p><p>Josephine presented the one on her left first, “This is Mia she is a beautician. She will make your hair silky smooth and shine like the moon!”</p><p> </p><p>Mia was pale skin with green eyes and dark hair. Her hair was done in a fancy bun with delicate curls coming down from the sides. She had a very fine silk blue dress on that was clearly Orlesian. Mia held onto a large case that held her supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine then presented the one on the right, “This is Serena she will do your make up she will make sure you glow like no other you may even outshine the Empress herself!”</p><p> </p><p>Serena’s hair was blonde that was braided at the sides and tied back. Her hair was down to her waist. Her eyes were a warm shade of blue. Her make-up was very simple but beautiful. It looked like she was wearing none but somehow she glowed, seemed angelic. Her dress was white with gold trim.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria seemed unsure, the Dalish did their own make up and kept it basic. Tiatria loved her eyes and loved to make them pop with darkening them.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine wasn’t going to let her negotiation skills go to waste, “This is a day of beauty and pampering that was requested by Solas. He feels you deserve such a day for all that you do for the Inquisition.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria opened the door more and seemed more receptible. Tiatria stepped aside letting the two come in. She watched them go up the stairs and then looked back at Josephine.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I am so jealous! I do hope you have fun and enjoy the day!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly closed the door and looked up the stairs. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. Tiatria had a feeling Josephine had more a hand in this than Cullen but it was still sweet to mention him.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria walked up the stairs the two had their stations set up and a chair placed in the middle of them. Tiatria sat down in the chair and Mia stood in the behind her. She scooped up Tiatria’s hair and began to brush it. Mia then brushed the right side and revealed her ear. Tiatria shook her head and shot out of the seat.</p><p> </p><p>Mia held out her arms, “Inquisitor, I’m sorry! I didn’t know!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria covered her ear looking at them both, “You will <em>not</em> speak of this to anyone <em>do</em> you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Both women nodded, “We will never speak of it your worship!”</p><p> </p><p>They were afraid what would happen if they told anyone. Tiatria looked at Serena she saw they had certain jars out. They read: Concealer she looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Do you have any ideas of covering my Vallaslin?”</p><p> </p><p>Serena looked at her, “I was told to make you more presentable to the court.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “You are <em>not</em> to touch them!” She pointed to Serena, “If you can’t work around them leave now!”</p><p> </p><p>Both women looked at each other Serena kept her eyes low, “We were told”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “I DON’T CARE! I’VE CHANGED ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE HERE! I WON’T CHANGE ANYMORE FOR ANYONE! You are not taking my Vallaslin even if it’s for one night!” Tiatria got so mad she left them standing in the room alone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria opened the door and stormed to Josephine’s office, Tiatria then threw open the door having it slam against the wall. Josephine was sitting talking to Cullen. Both were surprised to see her so upset. Tiatria looked at Josephine she didn’t even notice Cullen, “HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM TO COVER MY VALLASLIN! COVER MY HERITAGE, SO I CAN BE MORE ACCEPTABLE FOR THESE NOBLES AT THIS BALL! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PASS AS ACCEPTABLE FOR YOU AMBASSODOR? COVER MY VALLASLIN, CUT OFF MY EARS?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria showed Tiatria her damaged right ear which caused Josephine to cover her mouth in shock. “WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?” After a moment Tiatria walked off with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine didn’t know how to respond Cullen on the other hand did. “Are you mad? Have you completely taken leave of your senses? How are we going to get the Nobles in Halamshiral to accept us and what we stand for if can’t accept her? She’s fine just the way she is!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at him, “The Nobles will pick her part! Her being Dalish will be beyond scandalous besides being an elf! I was only trying to-”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes narrowed at Josephine after he saw Tiatria leave. “I know what you were intending to do! I thought more of you Josephine this isn’t the way. They will accept her, accept us or they will not.” He threw the papers in his hands on her desk. “I’m seriously starting to question Leliana’s judgement."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then ran after Tiatria,“Tia stop!” Tiatria hadn’t reached the door to her chambers.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took her right hand and had her turn around. “I’m sorry! I-”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen harshly, “Did you? Josephine said you wanted this day of beauty for me. Did you want me covered up as well? I know I said earlier they would never accept me because of me being Dalish. Was this your attempt to help me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “Maker’s Breath No!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head trying to hold herself together, “Then why would she?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently took the right side of Tiatria's face into his hand and turned her to look at him. “I don’t think Josephine meant it as a personal insult. I think she meant it only to improve your," Cullen corrected himself, "<em>our</em> odds of being accepted and treated with dignity.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him confused, “Is the Orlesian Court really that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t want to scare her but he had to tell her the truth. “Elves aren’t considered anything in Orlais. They are only good for serving whatever needs need to be met. No one sees them, no one acknowledges them. Dalish elves aren’t considered civilized by any means. You said so yourself! Josephine knows this as well. She only wanted to spare you this pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt it hard to stay mad at the Ambassador now. She was only trying to spare her, her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her, “Go get ready for the Ball! If they touch your Vallaslin tell them they will report to me.” Tiatria nodded as Cullen kissed her right hand as she walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood next to Cullen as Tiatria opened the door to her chambers and went in. “Are you or the others aware that the Inquisitor’s Vallaslin are sacred?” Cullen shook his head, “They are sacred markings given to the Dalish by their Keeper when an elf become of age." Cullen remembered Tiatria talking about this when they were at Haven, Solas was now reminding him of it. </p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen, “To cover them is a sacrilege, it equals to one believing Andraste was a form of abomination in the same way as any mage that lets oneself be taken by a demon rather, than a woman who was touched by the Maker who was set to do his work.” Cullen felt the <em>impact</em> that statement was and how big of a deal this incident truly was.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly walked back Josephine’s office. Leliana had joined her and Josephine had informed her of the incident. Josephine looked at Cullen with her hands folded in front of her, “I’m truly sorry Commander, I must be having an off day. I was only trying to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Josephine for a moment and then left them without a word. If Cullen had acted on his impulse and roared his anger at her, Cullen would have left Josephine a broken woman would have left the Inquisition.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Leliana, “I did not mean to hurt her Leliana.” She hung her head shaking it “I am truly sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her friend, “I know Josie, you wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone. Like you said you are probably having an off day. It can happen to anyone even an Ambassador.”</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When dusk fell Cullen was waiting his formal attire and was waiting for Tiatria. He wore a red velvet jacket that had gold trim that started from his color on the right and followed around and down the jacket. He wished the Jacket was let out a little more. For he found it a little tight around the chest still. It went around the bottom till it went to end of the right side. He had gold shoulder pads that were strapped on with gold straps to the jacket. The collar was strapped to his collar by a button that was outlined by gold thread as was the jacket with five more buttons. The sleeves were long and he wore leather gloves that went up to his elbow. He had them folded over just a little bit. Cullen wore a royal blue sash that wrapped around his waist and over his left shoulder. He wore a leather belt that folded over neatly to keep it from hanging over. The shirt hung over his mid to upper thighs that had thigh high leather boots. He wore dark leather pants under them. He paced around running his fingers through his hair. He was nervous to see her he knew she’d be beautiful but he craved to see her. He held onto a white rose he had picked in the garden just for her.</p><p> </p><p>The latch popped and Cullen turned around as the door opened his heart raced his eyes widened as she stepped out. Cullen lost his breath for she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wore the same attire as him but she wore it better. Her hair was combed over swept to one side. Her hair shone like the moon and stars.</p><p> </p><p>Mia had used her skills to combed a chunk her hair to the right side of her hair. The hair looked  like windblown curls. The hair covered her damaged ear. As the other side looked just the same but not as thick. Crystals adorned her hair shaped like stars. They sparkled in the light like real stars. Her Vallaslin was left untouched but her make-up highlighted her beauty perfectly. Her lips were a blush pink. Her skin sparkled like it was kissed by the Fae. It was delicate, subtle but it made a statement for her beauty. Her eyes still had the dark eye shadow to make her eyes pop.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was lost for words he felt weak in the knees, “My lady, I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed at his soft words she could see the look in his eyes. He looked like as if he was trapped in some sort of enchanted dream. Cullen walked up to her  as his left hand ran through his hair, he held up the rose.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave it to Tiatria as blushed horribly, "This is for you, though it's beauty can't compare to yours." he told her softly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took it and smiled, she couldn't believe he'd do such a wonderful and romantic thing for her. Cullen put his right index and middle fingers under her chin. He slowly drew Tiatria close and gently kissed her. Cullen was careful not to undo her artist’s work. For it would be a crime. Cullen then offered his right arm and escorted her to where the others waited for them. They needed to get underway if they were going to make the Ball in time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Belle of the Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria's nerves are getting the better of her as the Ball at Winter Palace nears. Cullen talks to Leliana and Josephine about settling her nerves and arranges a surprise. In the meantime Tiatria talks to Bull and gets to meets his men. When Josephine shows Tiatria her surprise things don't go quite as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cullen escorted Tiatria to a carriage waiting for her waiting outside of Skyhold’s gate. Tiatria saw Bull and his men on horses dressed in the same outfits as her. Blackwall walked up with his horse and an extra horse too. Varric was sitting on the back of carriage where a footman would be. She smiled at him as he watch Cullen escort her to the carriage door. Cullen opened the door for her Tiatria saw Josephine and Leliana were already inside. Tiatria was hesitant to get in at first.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatrai looked at Cullen, “Where will you be?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a smirk, “I will be riding with the others. I will see that you are safe by keeping my eyes on the road.” Tiatria looked inside and got in and sat.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shut the door and took the reins of one of the horses from Blackwall. Cullen got onto the horse and gave a whistle. The driver of the coach snapped the reins and it jolted slightly as it moved forward. Varric held onto the handle next to him as it moved.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled weakly, “I would like to say first that I am truly”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held up her hand, “Josephine there’s no need to say anything. To be honest I don’t wish to discuss it and only wish to discuss the matter at hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine dropped her head for a moment seeing she wasn’t going to get to give her apology. She took a breath as she looked at Leliana and then looked at Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, the political situation in Halamshiral hangs on by a thread. The Empress fears our presences could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the Ball as his guests. So our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity. If not a clear advantage.”</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the Winter Palace it was dark when the carriage pulled up to the gates. Lanterns lit up the walkway to the gate. Cullen opened the door and helped Tiatria out of the coach. She was awed by the Palace. It was huge. It was white with gold steeples. Gold lion statues and embellishments everywhere. She had never seen anything so grand or intimidating before. She looked through the gates which were huge. They were black and she could see fountains and the garden itself was impressive. Trees and bushes trimmed to look like objects, animals. A grand staircase that went up to the palace itself.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen offered his right arm and she took it. He put his left hand on hers. He could feel her hands start to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, "It’ll be alright, nothing to be nervous about. I will be with you the whole night watching you.” He whispered into her ear as he escorted her through the gates with two sets of four of the Inquisition’s soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>They stood at attention as she and Cullen walked through them Josephine was behind them.  The soldiers saluted as Grand Duke Gaspard walked up to them. He wore Orlesian royal formal attire with some soldier armor attached to it. His face was covered with a gold mask that had detailing on it of a lion.</p><p> </p><p>The Grand Duke held up his right hand as he approached “It is an honor to meet you at last Inquisitor Lavellan! Bringing the Rebel Mages into the ranks of your army was a brilliant move.”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand Duke folded his arms, “Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the rightful Emperor of Orlais!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep breath as she felt Cullen gently squeeze her hand, “I see many benefits to such an alliance.”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand Duke rose his left hand, “Keep the image firmly in mind. We could see it materialize at the end of the evening. I’m not a man who forgets his friends Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>The Duke turned around walking towards fountain of lions with water spilling out of their mouths. “You help me, I’ll help you.”</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the fountain, “My lady are you ready to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper?” He turned to look at her shaking his head “They will be telling of this into the next age.” Tiatria didn’t know what to really say.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I can’t imagine the crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew she spoke in jest and in truth. A Dalish elf and a hated usurper to the throne walking in together, scandalous! Cullen smiled she was relaxing in this environment if was joking and they were good ones.</p><p> </p><p>The Duke bowed with a smile, “You’re a woman after my own heart my Lady!” He looked up at her, “As a friend” Tiatria could tell by the tone of his voice he wanted something from her. “Perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening.” The Duke looked down adjusting his gloves, “This elven woman Briala, I suspect she plans to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these Ambassadors all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.” Tiatria knew this would probably be something she would need to look into whether she wanted to or not.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a soft nod, “That sounds like something I should look into.”</p><p> </p><p>The Duke gave a worried sigh, “Be discrete as possible. I detest the game, but if we do not play it well our enemies will make <em>us</em> look like villains! We are keeping the court waiting Inquisitor” he moved to the side extending his right hand, “Shall we?” The Duke then left her and Cullen alone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt the eyes descend upon her, “Is that the Inquisitor?” she heard a woman say.</p><p> </p><p>“An elf savage! Maker forbid!” said a man.</p><p> </p><p>“If this Gaspard’s idea of a joke it isn’t very funny” said an older woman. Tiatria knew that their views and opinions would be harsh but to say them openly where she could hear them.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen escorted her away, “Don’t listen to them! They know nothing, they are just over stuffed Nobles with nothing better to do!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lowered her head, “I knew they’d think I was a savage and I was right.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned to face her, “Maker please, you are more civilized than them any day of the week. I have seen their barbarity!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen found a quiet spot next another fountain on its wall. He held her hands looking at her. “Don’t let these people get to you that’s what they want.”</p><p> </p><p>A few other nobles walked passed them eyeing Cullen, “Is that the Lion of Ferelden with the Inquisitor?” whispered one “It speaks ill of him to be seen with such a thing.” said the other. Tiatria and Cullen’s eyes followed them as they passed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Cullen, “Lion of Ferelden?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave an awkward look as he wetted his lips with his tongue. “That is a title the Nobles here gave me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him surprised, “Really? And how did you acquire such a title?” Tiatria smiled at Cullen as he looked at him, “It suits you actually”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he leaned in for a kiss Tiatria turned her head, “You should go before I ruin your reputation further.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her slightly put off, he turned her head with his right hand. “I don’t give a damn about my reputation with these people! I only care about you and what you think.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then kissed Tiatria with several nobles watching. Tiatria melted into his kiss enjoying hearing them gasp and whispers of the scandal. Tiatria gently caressed his face with her left hand.</p><p> </p><p>As they parted, Cullen looked at her, “I will be Josephine, enter the palace when you are ready.” He then kissed her one more time lightly before he left her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched as Cullen disappeared into the crowd, he had every intention of watching her. She looked around as she knew all eyes were on her. She walked around hearing a woman talk to herself about losing a ring and what would happen if she didn’t find it. Tiatria saw a small fountain and decided to look around there and happened to see ring in the water at the bottom of it. She removed her glove and grabbed it. She walked up to the woman and asked her if this was her ring. The woman said it was and gave her thanks. Tiatria walked around overhearing plots, assassination plans etc. She made it up the stairs to the main gates to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to them and was about to enter when Josephine greeted her. “Inquisitor, a moment, if you please. I must warn you before you go inside.” This wasn’t making Tiatria’s nerves any better, “How you speak to the court is a matter between life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture will be measured in this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried to stay calm, “I’ll keep my guard up don’t worry” She meant every word of it too and Josephine knew it too.</p><p> </p><p>“The game is like Wicked Grace played to the death! You must NEVER reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress the entire court will be upon you. You’re safer staring down Corypheus.” Tiatria somehow felt safer too.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “It might be wise for the others to hear this warning, the Bull in particular.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine nodded her head in agreement, “I’ll have a few discreet words, everything will be fine.” Tiatria walked passed Josephine and then Josephine walked behind her with a sigh, “Andraste watch over us all.”</p><p> </p><p>When she was inside she saw Cullen and Varric up the stairs. Varric had a worried face, “Shit! Did you just see the merchant’s guild go by? If they ask I’m not here!” He then disappeared into the crowed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had his arms folded trying to flex his shoulders a little. “I wish they had let out this jacket a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I think it shows off your finer qualities!” Cullen gave her a look, “Not funny”, he told her trying not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around, “Where are the others?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head looking around, “I don’t know. They disappeared before I got here. Bull is probably keeping himself out of sight since his is so large and cumbersome. He’s probably gathering as much information as he can using his Qunari training. I don’t know about Blackwall you know him he just likes staying out of sight period.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria touching her hand, she turned to look at him, “Are you doing okay? How are you doing with the crowd?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a gentle smile looking down at his hand, “I’m still nervous but I’m doing okay. I’m trying to keep my mind occupied with saving the Empress.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “That’s good, staying focused is good. It doesn’t allow other distractions to creep in. I’m here if you need me before we make our entrance.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned to her right and saw the Grand Duke who waited for her by the entry way into the Ballroom. They entered together with guards bowing to them. The announcer showed her where she had to go to make her descent down the stairs. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were already on the landing lined up. The Grand Duke made his way down the stairs first to the landing as the announcer started to talk:</p><p> </p><p>“Now presenting Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons” the Duke bowed the court. He the descended the rest of the stairs. “And accompanying him” Tiatria then walked down the stairs, “Lady Inquisitor Lavellan”</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria got to the landing she looked around. All the people looking at her it still made her nervous and then ahead of her she saw the Empress. She was up another set of stairs up a balcony. She had fair blonde hair almost white. A royal blue dress that was off the shoulder. It had long sleeves and had black inlay. Gold trim and embroidery accented the dress. A silver mask with embellishment of a lion. Her back had what looked like a shield that had pointed edges sticking out of it. She had a blue jeweled necklace on. The two looked at each other and Tiatria bowed immediately. Tiatria didn’t like the idea submitting to any ruler but she knew this would help the Inquisition. The Empress bowed her head in recognition.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her she listened the titles they had for her and she overheard Varric say. “This guy writes better fiction than I do!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled trying not to laugh. She knew Varric wrote books and she read some of them since she came to Skyhold.</p><p> </p><p>Gaspard laughed, “Did you see their faces?...priceless!” She then heard each one of her friends being announced she didn’t pay attention to any of it till Cullen was announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked down the stair and walked halfway to where she was behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander of the Forces of the Inquisition, Former Knight Commander of Kirkwall.”</p><p> </p><p>As Leliana and Josephine were announced they walked and stood next to Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>When the announcements were done Gaspard looked at the Empress, “Cousin! My dear Sister!”</p><p> </p><p>The Empress gave a slight bow as another masked woman joined her. She had short hair dressed in peach with a frill in the back of it. She had the same mask as the Empress but not as grand.</p><p> </p><p>The Empress smiled at him, “We are always honored when your Grace’s presence comes to court.”</p><p> </p><p>Gaspard sighed shaking his head, “Don’t waste my time with pleasantries Celene. We have business to conclude!”</p><p> </p><p>Celene waved her hand at him, “We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."</p><p> </p><p>Gaspard gave her a grand bow, he looked at Tiatria. “Inquisitor” He then walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then looked back at the Empress, “Lady Inquisitor, I welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to introduce our cousin”</p><p> </p><p>The woman bowed, “The Grand Duchess Florianne without this gathering would not be possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne looked at Tiatria inspecting her, “What an unexpected pleasure I was not aware the Inquisition would be a part of our festivities.” Florianne looked at her Cousin before slowly walking away, “We will certainly talk later Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Celene looked back at Tiatria, "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t really know what to say she just thought like Varric, full of shit. “I’m delighted to be here your majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>The Empress smiled apparently hanging around Varric was good for something. “We have heard much of your exploits Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was she going to say oppressive, demeaning ? She wanted to burn it to the ground for the indignities of her people.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead Tiatria smiled and channeled her inner Varric, “I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties and I cannot do them justice.”</p><p> </p><p>The Empress seemed impressed with her for an elf at least. “Your modesty does you credit and speaks well of the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the Ballroom Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance.” Tiatria bowed thanking the creators it was over.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria climbed the stairs where Leliana waited for her. Leliana had a serious look on her face “Inquisitor, a word when you have a moment.” She nodded as she followed Leliana out of the Ball Room.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked around, “Good, I was hoping I would catch you. What did the Duke say?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria made sure to whisper, “He points the finger at Ambassador Briala.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana didn’t look convinced, “The Ambassador is up to something but she can’t be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is at her side.” Leliana walked Tiatria to a lounge.</p><p> </p><p>They both sat as Leliana spoke, “Empress Celene is fascinated with mysticism, foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an occult advisor. An apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic. I’ve had dealings with her in the past, she is ruthless and capable of anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria seemed intrigued by that, “How can Celene openly keep an apostate mage in the Imperial court?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana gave her a serious look, “The Imperial court has always had official position for a mage. Before now it was little more than court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that position into a source of real political power. When the circles rebelled technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria worried now she had to deal with a powerful mage on top of everything else. “You think she’s controlling the minds of the court? That’s powerful blood magic!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana sighed she didn’t know what to really think, “She’s worth investigating, can’t be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It’s a promising place to start. I’ll coordinate with our spies to see if we can find anything better. I will be in the Ballroom in you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched her go in as she sighed knowing she had her work cut out for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Occult Advisor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria finally meets the Royal Occult Advisor and she gives her some advice and a key. Tiatria knows where the key leads and plans to check it out. Cullen realizes maybe a beautiful lady deserves a beautiful night in the Winter Palace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria walked around the palace talking to the Council of Heralds ease-dropping on any interesting gossip for a while. She found Bull by some food which didn’t surprise her. He told her he hadn’t see anything too out of the ordinary but he was still keeping a lookout. She opened the doors to the guest garden and three of the Empress's ladies-in-waiting approached her with an offer of alliance once the Duke was defeated. Tiatria told them she would consider the matter most carefully. In the garden a minstrel played her lute and sang. She looked around for any signs of foul play of assassins or this cult mage. She checked a store room and overheard two men talking about mages and Templars. One thought mages should be put in check the other thought Templars should. Tiatria approached the man who talked about the leashing the Templars and he agreed to coming to Skyhold after the Ball.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw a trellis that by a fountain that led up to the second floor to the palace since the doors in the vestibule were locked. When no one was looking she climbed up and looked around. She found a small Halla statue and took it saw a door that was missing something from a shelf around it. She placed the statue there and heard a click. She opened the door and looked inside. She saw blood, dead bodies and papers that were negotiation papers written by Gaspard to Celene saying he wanted them to work together to stop  Briala. She folded the letters and put them in her sash for safe keeping. She turned around and saw a huge man in her way. He was dressed mercenary clothes and charged her. Tiatria held out her hand and ice came forth. He froze solid leaving him in mid stride. He had daggers out but he never got to use them. She looked at him as she knew he wouldn’t survive the thaw process. Normally she would counter it with a fire spell to release the person before their heart stopped but she couldn’t afford to now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, may your Maker have mercy on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked out of the room and went through two huge doors that went through the library. She looked around something told her there was more here than what it looked like.  Tiatria searched the shelf in the northwest of the room. She moved one of the books and the door to a room was unlocked. Tiatria opened it and went in. She collected any useful notes and the lit a brazier and activated veil fire. She lit a torch and went out of the room. And so the urn of the past rulers of Orlais. She used the torch to illuminate the name to take a better look and the urn lit a blue fire. She didn’t know much on Orlesian history or the order of succession of the line but she tried the next one next to it and it lit up blue. So she went down till they all lit up. She looked down the whole other row and started where she did before only to the opposite urn. It lit up blue so she followed the pattern. When she lit the last one she felt the floor under move revealing a passageway. She went down the steps and found a letter on a desk from Celene to her court advisor. In the letter she requests the accompaniment of her presence during the ball. Celene fears that Gaspard for some reason may persuade others to use magic against her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would Gaspard have some use magic against the Empress? He was a military man not a mage it didn’t seem his style or made sense.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard bells ringing signaling the start of something important. Tiatria knew she had to be there if she wasn’t to be missed. She ran out of the passageway and ran through the library. She unlocked the door and went to the vestibule. She was about to enter the Ballroom</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her head, “What have we here?” A woman came down the steps of the library from the vestibule. She had black leather boots.</p><p> </p><p>“The leader of the new Inquisition”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to the woman as she descended.</p><p> </p><p>“Abled Herald of the faith”</p><p> </p><p>The woman had on a dark purple velvet top with a plunging neckline. Slightly off the shoulders. It had feathers coming out of it as trim. She had a heavy hold necklace that was more like a color with an emblem on the bottom. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was dark, her skin pale, her eyes yellow strange for a human. Her lips were a dark red. Her hair swept up in a messy bun with hair in her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Delivered from the grasp of the fade by Andraste herself.”</p><p> </p><p>She put her hands on her hips which were held in by a high blackish brown corset. That came in right under her breast and stopped just under her groin. The skirt was black with little crystals adorning it. She had gloves that went to her upper for arms. The fingers were cut out.</p><p> </p><p>“What could bring such and exalted creature here to the Imperial court I wonder, do even you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could sense the magic coming from her so she knew she had to be the Occult Advisor. Tiatria smiled and folded her arms, “We may never know! Courtly intrigues and all that!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman gave her a neutral look, “Such intrigues obscure much but not all” The woman bowed slightly, “I am Morrigan”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan started to walk to the Ballroom, “Some call me Royal Advisor to the matters of the Arcane.” Tiatria followed her with her hands behind her. “You have been very busy this evening. Hunting in every dark corner of the palace.” Morrigan turned around, “Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey.” Tiatria knew what she meant, she wasn’t going to give anything away.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t afford too, “I hope so, I could use another ally here.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at her, “A sentiment I share considering recent events.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kept her face neutral, “Recent events?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan walked a little more, “Recently I found and killed an unwelcomed guest with these very halls. An agent of Tevinter.” Morrigan stopped short of ten feet of the door to the Ballroom. “So I offer you this Inquisitor.” She handed Tiatria a key, “A key found on the Tevinter’s body where it leads I cannot say.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had heard whispers from the servant elves that things were going on in the Servants Quarters. She just didn’t have any way to get in or any other leads to give them credence. “Yet if Celene is in danger I cannot leave her side to search. You can!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure if it was bravery or stupidity on Morrigan’s part in leaving Celene alone. “You left Celene alone? Is that wise?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan sighed, “I must return to her later on but she is safe enough for the moment. It would be a great fool who would strike at her in public and in front of the Imperial Guard.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had to know something, “What is your interest in Celene? Are you her bodyguard?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave a slight laugh, “Do I seem a bodyguard to you? If anything were to happen to Celene eyes would turn first to her occult advisor. Even if they knew otherwise. There are sharks in the water and I will <em>not</em> fall prey to them! Not now not ever!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes narrowed, “Why did you kill the agent? He could have had useful information." Morrigan didn’t like feeling she was being interrogated.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan narrowed her eyes, “I would not have slain the man on sight if he had not attacked me first. Why? I undoubtedly caught him in an illicit act. I did not know from whence he came till after the battle and only regret that I could not capture him alive. What intentions the Imperium has her I suspect you know far better than I.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Morrigan, “Briala’s people are whispering about disappearances in the Servants Quarters. The key may lead there.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave a sly smile, “The Ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere does she not?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan walked Tiatria right up to the door and gave her a sly smile, “Proceed with caution Inquisitor. Enemies are bound and not all are aligned. What comes next will be most exciting.” Morrigan then left her to enter the Ballroom alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria entered the room and found Leliana. She told Leliana what she found and told her of what she had found and gave her the papers. Leliana gave her a smile and praised her for her diligence. Tiatria then noticed a crowd had gathered around someone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Leliana, “What’s going on? Who have they encircled like a wounded dear?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her with a half-smile, “Your Lion”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked over slowly seeing the crowd. Men and women crowded Cullen. Asking questions and some touching him. Cullen was clearly uncomfortable with it he caught sight of Tiatria and his eyes lit up. She took his hand and took him to the banister overlooking the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen and the crowd with a bit jealousy. “You’ve attracted a following, who are all these people?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at them and then at Tiatria, “I don’t know”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see he was frustrated, “They won’t leave me alone!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Cullen a smile seeing he didn’t like it, she relaxed more. “Not enjoying the attention then?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with a sigh, “Hardly, anyway your…your attention is the only attention worth having here.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then leaned over and kissed Tiatria’s right cheek as he caressed her other cheek with his hand. Tiatria gave a soft moan as she smiled looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the dance floor and then at him, “I don’t suppose you’d save a dance for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “No, thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away, “Oh”Cullen then realized what he had done.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed frustrated, “I didn’t mean to…Maker’s Breath, I’ve answered that question so many times; I’m rejecting it automatically.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his head against Tiatria's, “Normally I’m not one for dancing. I told you that before.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I still got you to dance anyway didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed, “I don’t think they’ll allow that kind of dance here my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria bit her lip, “Imagine Josephine dying of horrific embarrassment if we did.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a smirk as he chuckled, “That would be interesting to see. I wonder if Leliana would be able to catch her before she hit the floor?” They laughed at the thought of Josephine throwing one hand in the air and fainting dead away.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stroked the hair on Tiatria left side her hair sparkled with the star barrettes in it. Cullen smiled at her, Tiatria loved seeing him smile his eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cullen then, “Templar's never attended balls so I never learned any proper dancing.” Cullen could see the disappointment in her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed him as she looked awa,y “We shall speak later” She then walked off to attend other business.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then realized: S<em>he really did want to dance with him.</em></p><p> </p><p>Cullen growled at himself in frustration as he rubbed the back of his neck.  He felt so dumb that could be so thick headed sometimes. He looked down at the dance floor with both hands on the banister.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tiatria wanted to dance with him in a beautiful place such as this. She wanted to have a new enchanting evening. A memory to have to take with her from this night. To dance with her Knight in shining armor in place such as this. </em>He was going to make it up to her!</p><p> </p><p>Cullen also knew if one more hand touched his butt; he was going to break someone’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Rabbit and The Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria goes into the Servant's Quarters to find some of Briala's people dead. She finds assassins and Tevinter agents are in the palace. When she cleans them out she finds and elven locket and Ambassador Briala who offers her an alliance. When she gets back to the Ballroom she talks to Empress Celene and Briala about the locket and finds they still have feelings for each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria walked over to the Servants Quarter’s after she gathered Bull, Solas and Varric. She had the key in hand and opened the door. They all went and closed the door. Tiatria and the others changed clothes and grabbed their weapons that Leliana’s people had been keeping hidden for them.  As they investigated they went into the bed room and found several dead bodies of Briala’s people. Seeing elven dead bodies angered Tiatria. She knew they were not Dalish but that wasn’t the point. They were elven and to her their lives mattered. She would see justice for their deaths. She looked around to see any clues. She found more notes and journals from the servants. She took them for Leliana to look over later.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria found a doorway that led to the outside gardens and ran out them. She saw more dead bodies as she exited and into the gardens. She jumped down to a lower level and found a dead body of one of the Council of Heralds. The body laid face down by a fountain with gold lions with wings. The poor man had a dagger sticking out of his back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria squatted down for a closer look, “This was no servant! What was he doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked up to the body, “Do this guy look out of place to anyone else?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at the dagger’s handle, “That dagger bears the Chalon’s family crest! Gaspard’s crest!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her head towards Blackwall, “Time to have a word with the Duke.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria rose to her feet as she heard screams of a woman nearby. They saw an elven woman being chased by an assassin that looked more like a masked court jester. The assassin struck the woman in the back with a dagger killing her. Venatori chased after them, the assassin threw a smoke bomb to the ground causing him to vanish. He leapt the balcony above and looked at them for a moment before disappearing into the palace. Tiatria looked at the Venatori agents and they all prepared for battle.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew Corypheus would make his presences known here. She saw it in the future and now it was confirmed, she wasn’t going to let him win. The Empress wasn’t going to die tonight or any other night. With the last of the Venatori dead Tiatria knew she had to figure out who they were allied with. Gaspard, Briala or was there another player? She had to find more evidence.  She intended to find it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria went into the greater apartments and discovered more Venatori agents. She killed all that got in their way. She took all promising letters, notes. Tiatria had Varric pick every locked door. She soon found a vault. Amongst the objects was an elven locket.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria remembered Leliana telling her about Briala and Celene being together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was this hers? Did Briala mean more to Celene then she let on and keep this locket here for safe keeping?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put the locket in her pocket for safekeeping. She wanted to find out more about it. She then found herself in a hallway and ran down it and entered another. She made a few more turns before finding a few more Venatori agents waiting in ambush. Tiatria and the others dispatched the without any problems since there wasn’t too many of them.</p><p> </p><p>One of the Venatori tried to get away but found a dagger in between the eyes instead. He fell back dead to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Briala came out of the shadows, “Fancy meeting you here!” Tiatria gave Briala a slightly suspicious look, “Inquisitor Lavellan, slumming in the Servants Quarters with rest of your people” Briala gave her a snide look, “for once.”</p><p> </p><p>Briala had a form fitting green and white dress, her face was covered with a silver mask. Briala looked at Tiatria, “We haven’t been properly introduced have we.” She bowed politely, “I am Ambassador Briala.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “I’m glad to meet you finally Ambassador.”</p><p> </p><p>Briala gave a coy smile, “Your reputation for getting results is well deserved!”</p><p> </p><p>Briala walked Tiatria out to the balcony, “You’ve cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came here to saver revenge for my missing people.”</p><p> </p><p>Briala turned to look at Tiatria, “But it appears you’ve beaten me to it.” Briala gave her a curious look, “So? The council of Herald’s emissary in the courtyard?” She walked up to her a little closer, “That’s not your work is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook he head, “He was dead when I arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>Briala gave a nod, “I expected as much. She gave her and interested look, “You may have arrived with the Grand Duke but you don’t seem to be doing his dirty work.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see that in Briala’s light brown eyes she approved of her. “I knew he was smuggling in Chevaliers but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter Assassins into the palace?” Briala folded her arms, “Those are desperate acts.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could tell Briala thought she knew Gaspard better than that. “Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria remembered Gaspard’s demeanor he didn’t seem like he was worried or anxious about anything. Or like he was an animal about to spring a trap on an unsuspecting prey. She did remember Josephine’s words though, that being here was like playing Wicked Grace to the death. You must never reveal your cards!</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was now just wanting to get word to the Empress. “The Empress now needs to know what’s going on!”</p><p> </p><p>Briala smiled, “You can try to warn her. She won’t believe anything from me.” Briala lowered her arms, “I miss judged you Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having! What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at the idea, “I would consider such an alliance.”</p><p> </p><p>Briala smiled with a nod, “We can help each other Inquisitor! We are <em>both</em> outsiders here after all. I know which way the wind is blowing, I bet coin you’ll be part of the peace talks before the night is over.” Tiatria didn’t doubt that, she had a feeling Briala was right on that. “And if you happen to lean a little bit our way.” She started to walk over to the right side of the banister. There was a piece missing where she could jump down. “It could prove advantageous to us both.” Briala squatted down looking back at Tiatria “Just a thought.” Briala then jumped down disappearing into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall sighed, “Does it seem strange that every single person we’ve met tonight has tried to bribe us?” Tiatria wasn’t surprised it was all a part of this game right?</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wanted to get back to the ball before she was missed and find out more about the locket and Briala. She wanted to see if she could help out the elves of Halamshiral. They jumped down and found her way back to the Servants Quarters. She put her formal clothes back on and took the locket putting it into her sash. She then went back into the palace and into the Vestibule. She entered The Ballroom and gave Leliana all the notes she had found. She noticed Celene’s ladies-in-waiting and walked up to them.</p><p> </p><p>One of the ladies bowed, “Inquisitor, to what do we owe this honor?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took out the locket and showed the women discreetly, “I made a fascinating discovery. An elven locket in the Empress’ Vault.”</p><p> </p><p>The color drained out of all three of their faces. “Oh dear” said one, “That is very interesting, I’ll get her majesty!” Tiatria put the locket back in her sash as the women went to go get the Empress.</p><p> </p><p>The Empress walked up to her, “Inquisitor, I regret we did not get to speak earlier!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see the displeasure on her face about it. “No doubt you have many questions about many things.”</p><p> </p><p>The Empress looked like she was worried about Tiatria was going to ask her. Tiatria showed Celene the locked in her hand after she pulled it out of her sash. “I found this elven locket, locked in the palace vault. You must considered it quite valuable once.”</p><p> </p><p>Celene took a breath looking at it, “It was sentimental” Celene’s face became long, “I don’t know what why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her, “It’s never foolish to keep things that remind you of love and happiness your majesty. What made you part ways?”</p><p> </p><p>Celene sighed looking away for a moment closing her eyes. “She wanted change and she thought I should deliver it. My word it law Inquisitor”</p><p> </p><p>Celene shook her head, “But laws don’t command people’s hearts! Culture does not transform itself overnight!” Celene hung her head looking away, “I failed her”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see the pain in Celene’s face, she still loved Briala, even after all this time. “I should have dared more! But the past like so many things are beyond my command!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled she knew Celene was trying to lie to herself to make it easier. “Maybe you kept it because you still care for Briala.”</p><p> </p><p>Celene’s eyes became glassy, “Perhaps I do but I cannot put her above all the people in my empire.” Celene sighed as she backed away, “Dispose of the locket however you like it means nothing to me!” Tiatria knew Celene was lying and only putting on a front.</p><p> </p><p>However Tiatria wondered if Briala felt the same way about Celene. She had caught sight of Briala earlier going onto a balcony not far from where she was. She turned around and saw doors open to a balcony ahead of her. She peeked out and saw Briala standing there.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked out as Briala smiled at her, “Inquisitor Lavellan! How many of the guests have guests have mistaken you for a kitchen servant?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes narrowed for she didn’t find that funny. She tried to resist the urge to slap her for she really wanted to like her.</p><p> </p><p>Briala smiled, “You charmed some of the nobles. We’ll see how long you can keep their favor. What brings you to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took Briala’s locket out of her sash and showed it to her, “I found your locket hidden amongst Celene’s things.”</p><p> </p><p>Briala looked at it shocked in Tiatria’s hand. She snatched it from her, “Let me see that!” Briala lovingly touched it, “She kept this! What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this it would have ruined her!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see Briala was a little angry with Celene. That she kept it because it could have ruined it her! Broken everything she worked so hard to accomplish! She could also see that she was touched that she had kept it that it meant Briala meant something to her. She had a place in her heart still.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “It might have meant something to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Briala just looked at the locket still touching it lovingly with her fingers. “Maybe it did. She held on to it!”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing a real heart under there. Tiatria and Briala talked about the elves plight in Halamshiral. How she wanted to make their lives better. That every elven life mattered and should be protected and have a stake in the empire. Tiatria agreed with Briala and promised she’d do everything she could to make sure that happened. She left Briala alone with the locket and her thoughts of happier days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. End Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria gains access to the Royal Chambers and learns Briala's, Gaspard's and Celene's plans for each other. In her investigations she finds that Florianne has her own game to play. Tiatria decides with Celene's life endanger the game must end and someone must emerge victorious to rule Orlais.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria walked around the Ballroom seeing that Cullen, Leliana and Josephine had gone. Where had they gone to? She then walked into Grand Duchess Florianne.</p><p> </p><p>Florianne bowed, “Inquisitor Lavellan, we met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalon. Welcome to my party.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria bowed in all due politeness, “Is there something I can do for you your Grace?”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne gave a smile and a nod, “Indeed you can, I believe you and I are both are concerned of a certain person.”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne walked Tiatria to the stairs that led to the dance floor. “Come dance with me, spies will not hear us on the dance floor.” Tiatria was shocked, the Grand Duchess asking an Elf to dance scandalous!</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then thought about Cullen, “I’m already taken your Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne smiled with a light laugh, “You’re lover has nothing to fear! This is business not pleasure!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched the Duchess descend the stairs. She then thought how Cullen rejected her offer for a dance earlier so this might be her only chance. She might never get another one while she was here. She followed the Duchess onto the floor. They stood next to each other arms out as they looked at one another.</p><p> </p><p>“You are Dalish are you not? How much do you know about our little war?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “What do you think I ought to know?”</p><p> </p><p>The music played and they stepped forward as Tiatria took the Duchess’ left hand.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear brother and cousin have been at each other’s throats for far too long! It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations. Yet one party would use this for blackest treason! The security of the Empire is at stake!” said Florianne.</p><p> </p><p>The Duchess and Tiatria then faced each other and moved their arms to the side. “Neither one of us would like to see it fall.” They then bowed to each other. As they rose Tiatria looked at Florianne, “Do we both want that Lady Florianne?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her left hand against Florianne’s hand putting her right behind her back. Her right foot behind her and then they moved to the other hand. They moved like this for a few steps. “I hoped are of one mind on this!” Tiatria then took Florianne’s hand spun her, “In times like these hard to tell friend from foe.” said the Duchess.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then put her right hand on Florianne’s waist while holding out her hand with her left. “Is it not your Grace?” Tiatria questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Florianne then spun herself look at Tiatria in the face as they danced. Holding her hands in the traditional manner. “I know you are a guest here by my brother Gaspard and have been everywhere in the palace. You are a curiosity to many Inquisitor and a matter of concern to some.” Florianne told Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a coy smile, “I am the curiosity or the concern to you your Grace?”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne gave a light laugh, “A little of both actually, this evening is of great importance Inquisitor! I wonder what role you’ll play in it! Do you yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court could be trusted?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew this was a moment to get in Florianne’s mind. “An excellent question!” Tiatria still held on the Florianne’s hand as she looped her under her arm and around.  “I might ask the same of you, your Grace.” Their right arms went up each other as they circled around. And then joined again to dance.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caught sight of the dance with Leliana at his side. They and Josephine had recently come back into the room to talk about things being in place. “Well it looks like she found someone who wanted to dance with her.” Leliana whispered to Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana then stepped away as she watched for moment longer with catty smile. Cullen gave her a soured look as he held onto the banister. Cullen noticed all the nobles were watching Tiatria, and that Tiatria and the Duchess were the only ones dancing. Cullen leaned over with his forearms folded to watch.</p><p> </p><p>“In the Winter Palace everyone is alone.k" said Florianne, "It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, "I thought dangerous machinations were the national sport in Orlais?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then dipped The Grand Duchess which she discovered wasn’t the smartest thing to do because the Duchess was heavier than her. She quickly brought her up as people brought her up. People cried of approval as they clapped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have little time!” the Duchess warned. Tiatria had Florianne holding her right arm as they looked at each other. Their other arms held out as they walked forward they music slowed. “The attack will come soon! You must stop Gaspard before he strikes! In the royal wing garden you will find the Captain of my brother’s mercenaries. He knows <em>all</em> Gaspard’s secrets!” The two then bowed to each other as the music ended “I’m sure you can persuade him to be forth coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she walked away, "We’ll see what the night has in store won’t we?” Florianne watched at Tiatria went up the stair of the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine approached her smiling, “You’ll be the talk of the court for months!” She rose her hand, “We should take you out dancing more often!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I’d happily do more dancing! Only if I can dance do the Dalish bonding dance with Cullen!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine’s face changed to mortification, “Maker Forbid NO!” Josephine’s face turned red at the thought of the embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana and Cullen walked up to them as Leliana spoke, “Where you dancing with Duchess Florianne?” giving Cullen a catty smiled again.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caught it and gave her a serious look narrowing his eyes looking back at Tiatria. “More importantly what happened in the Servant’s quarters?” he folded his arms, “I heard there was fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Tiatria eager for information, “I hope you have good news, it appears the peace talks are crumbling.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria folded her arms, “The Grand Duchess suggested where to search next to look for proof as where Duke Gaspard is conspiring with Tevinter.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana seemed a little surprised, “She offered up her own brother? She’s even more cut throat than I realized!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dropped his arms, “Then the attack on the Empress will happen tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine sighed, “Warning Celene is pointless, she needs these talks to succeed and to flee rather than admit defeat!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Josephine, “Then perhaps we should let her die!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped in anger, “I won’t stand by and let her die!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her, “Listen to me carefully Inquisitor! What Corypheus wants is chaos! With Celene alive that can still happen. To foil his plan the Empire must remain strong. This evening someone must emerge victorious.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it doesn’t need to be Celene” said Cullen “She’s right!” he looked at Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine was horrified, “Do you realize what you are suggesting Leliana?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Josephine, “Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had her arms folded looking at all of them, “If I am to support anyone it will be Briala with Celene! Together they can do a lot of good for the Empire and the elves of Halamshiral. Gaspard would tear this land apart with war and I feel Corypheus could easily get his hooks into him!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her, “What did Florianne tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her, “She said that Gaspard’s mercenary Captain is in the royal wing! That he knows about the assassination.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t like the sound of it, “Which means it could be a trap!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Cullen, "Or a lead!” She then looked at Tiatria “Either way you should search the private quarters for clues” Tiatria was getting tired of all this snooping around.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “Then get me access!” She looked at Cullen, “In the meantime get your soldiers into position!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “At once! Please becareful!” The three then left her alone to look over the dance floor.   </p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria thought she wouldn’t be missed Tiatria grabbed the others and went to the Royal Wing. Again Leliana’s people had left their clothes and weapons in the wing since they opened the door. After they were changed Tiatria looked around. She turned to her left where there was a staircase. Next to the staircase was an alcove with book shelves and a table with chairs. She looked at the table and saw documents. She looked over the documents and founds some things Leliana could use to blackmail people with.</p><p> </p><p>Bull smiled as they went up the stairs, “So, even this place was dangerous and you just wanted to walk in here? This party is looking up!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran straight ahead towards the nearest door. She heard screams coming from it and ran to open it. When she did she saw the same assassin she had met in the gardens earlier. He had an elven woman cornered on the floor, slashing at her with his daggers. The woman backed up looking at Tiatria pleading with her eyes to help her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran as fast as she could towards the assassin as he approached the woman he turned seeing her. He rose his arms shielding himself Tiatria kicked the bastard with her right foot out the open window. She then approached and knelt down in front of the elven woman.</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed with great relief, “Oh thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded as she was still shaking, “I…I don’t think I’m hurt.” She then rose to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>The woman grabbed her left shoulder adjusting it, “No one is supposed to be here. Briala said-” she then paused as she sighed in frustration “Ugh, I shouldn’t have trusted her.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?”</p><p> </p><p>The elven woman shook her head, “Not personally, the Ambassador can’t be seen talking with servants! We get coded messages at certain locations but the order came from her. She’s been watching the Grand Duke all night! No surprise she wanted someone to search his Sister’s room!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around the room, “So this room belongs to Grand Duchess Florianne?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded, “It used to! This has been her private room since she was a child. But this part of the palace was damaged and the royal family moved to the guest wing.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her curiously, “Is there anyone else who could have known the drop locations and written those orders?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman seemed shocked at such a question, “I…I don’t know. Any of us could do it but, but no! No one else would send me here! It had to be Briala!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t convinced Briala sent the message. Someone could have had their own double agent working for Briala.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was left wondering, “Why were you in Florianne’s old room?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked confused, “The message didn’t say, I should have known it was a set up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria scratched her head, “This wing is sealed, how did you get in here?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman had a straight face, “Easy the door was unlocked, one of the others probably handled it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at the woman putting her right hand on the woman’s shoulder. “It takes great courage to come to the royal wing unarmed.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman gave a snide laugh, “It’s not courage to blindly follow Briala’s orders into a trap! I knew her…before! When she was Celene’s pet!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could hear the distaste the woman’s voice, “Now she wants to play revolution! But I remember, she was sleeping with the Empress who purged our Alienage!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was shocked to hear such a thing. Briala seemed to care very much about what happened to the elves of Halamshiral. Tiatria knew she Briala had to play the game just as much as Celene, Gaspard and Florianne did. She had to play every advantage even if that meant her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the woman, “Would you be willing to testify to that, if I asked?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded with absoluteness in her face, “Absolutely! If the Inquisition will protect me I will tell you everything I know about our <em>Ambassador</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pointed to the doorway, “Go to the Ballroom <em>find</em> Commander Cullen! He’ll keep you safe!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed with relief, “Thank you! Maker protect you Inquisitor!” She then ran out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked out of the room and walked to the second door to the right and opened it. She found another bedroom. She walked up the staircase and received a shock. A man who appeared to be a Chevalier was tied to all four corners of the bed naked. Well not completely naked he still had his helmet on.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a curious look as she approached, “What? Happened?”</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at her totally embarrassed, “It’s not what it looks like! HONESTLY I would prefer if it were what it were what it looks like!”</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed giving up against the ropes, “The Empress led me to believe I would be rewarded for betraying the Grand Duke!” The man shook his head, “This was not what I hoped for!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had her arms folded as she tried to look at him in the eye, “You’re telling me that Empress Celene left you naked and trust like a roast duck?”</p><p> </p><p>The man blushed, “Please I beg you! Don’t tell Gaspard! The Empress beguiled me into giving her plans for troop movements in the palace tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria scratched her head as she listened, “She knows everything! EVERYTHING! The Dukes surprise attack has been countered before it ever began! She has turned it into a trap! The moment he strikes she’ll have him arrested for Treason!</p><p> </p><p>Bull had to laugh, “Classic honey pot!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria began to untie the man’s ropes, “I’ll protect you from Gaspard if you’re willing to testify against Celine’s trap!”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded eagerly, “I’ll do anything! ANYTHING!” As the man left after he gather his clothes, Varric sighed. “Well, that was very Orlesian!” Tiatria smiled that was one to tell the clan when she got back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran back out into the hallway and into a set of double doors. They found a hallway that seemed to be under construction. She saw a door to her left ran to it hearing a struggled outside of them. When she and the others went outside they were greeted by archers and a giant fade rift in the middle of the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>“Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up on the second floor was Florianne. “What a pleasure, I wasn’t certain you’d attend.” Tiatria’s hand flared up being next to the rift, “You’ve been such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you’d taken my bait!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes narrowed at Florianne, “I had a feeling you were mixed up in all this!”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne gave Tiatria a smug look, “Such a pity, you could almost be Orlesian. If you were just a little quicker!” Tiatria looked at the rift “It was kind of you to walk into my trap willingly. I was so tired of your meddling” Tiatria looked back at the Duchess. “Corypheus insisted the Empress die tonight and I would hate to disappoint him!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “Why kill the Empress? What does Corypheus want to achieve?”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne looked at Tiatria, “Celene’s death, is a stepping stone to a better world! Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the Godhood waiting for him! We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world! Guided by an attentive God!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t understand Florianne’s mind, “You are Orlesian royalty, why would you help Corypheus attack your Empire?”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne looked at her as if she was a bug, “You think so small Inquisitor. Why settle for an Empire when Corypheus will remake the entire world? I admit I will relish the look on Gaspard’s face when he realizes I’ve out played him. He always was a sore loser!” Tiatria thought about all the lives Florianne was willing to destroy for this.</p><p> </p><p>There had to be reason and incentive, Tiatria gave the Duchess a harsh, disgusted look. “What exactly is in this for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne smiled holding out her arms as she shook her head. “Why the world of course! I’ll deliver the whole south of Thedas and Corypheus will save me! When he’s ascended to Godhood I will rule all of South Thedas in his name.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “You don’t have to go through with this Florianne!” She was giving the Duchess an out. She didn’t want to hurt her and wanted her to realize the path she was on was madness. “There is still time to turn back!”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne just looked at her unrepentant, “Aww, Inquisitor you are so naïve! In their darkest dreams no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the Ballroom long enough to strike.”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne gave her a smug look, “A pity you’ll miss the rest of the Ball Inquisitor, they’ll be talking of it for years!” Florianne looked at the archers, “Kill her and bring me her marked hand as proof! She then started to walk away and back into the palace. “It’ll make a fine gift for the Master.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leapt into the middle of the courtyard dodging the arrows and opened her hand. She started to seal the rift as the others dealt with their attackers.</p><p> </p><p>When the rift was closed and the demons dead they looked around. Bull knelt down and untied a man who was tied to a stake. The man seemed confused and shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Andraste’s tits what was all that?” The man rose rubbing his wrists. He was dressed in mercenary armor, “Were those demons?” The man looked around, “There aren’t any more of those blasted things right?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “No more demons, it’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at her amazed, “Maker, I’ve never seen one that close before!” his face then turned to rage, “I knew Gaspard was a Bastard but I didn’t think he’d feed me to blasted horrors over a damned bill!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria seemed surprised, “Duke Gaspard lured you out here?”</p><p> </p><p>The man shrugged, “Well his Sister, but it had to come from him didn’t it? And all that garbage she was spewing doesn’t mean anything! Gaspard had to be the mastermind.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t know if the man was totally naive from everything he just saw or, if he was brilliant because Gaspard could be playing the game with Florianne.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then picked up the fact he sounded different, “Your accent sounds Ferelden, I thought you were one of Gaspard’s mercenaries.”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded, “Born and raised in Denerim, seems like I should have stayed there. The Duke wanted us to move on the palace tonight! But he didn’t have enough fancy Chevaliers!” The man sighed with a shrug, “So he hired me and my men he had to offer us triple our usual pay to get us to Orlais.”</p><p> </p><p>The man then made snide comments under his breath about sticky cheese eating puss monger.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t seem totally surprised, “He’s going to attack tonight? What about the peace talks?”</p><p> </p><p>The man wasn’t fazed, “Nobles don’t give a shit about honor and conduct unless it suites them!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was surprised about that, do Shemlen Nobles ever keep their word about anything? “He’ll do whatever it takes to claim the throne!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at the others, “Do these people ever <em>not</em> stab each other in the back? Just curious?” Tiatria was wondering that herself truth be told.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at Varric, “Gaspard doesn’t care who he hurts on his way to the throne does he?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was getting tired of all the lies and deceit, she looked back at the mercenary. “You saved my life! I owe you and Gaspard still hasn’t paid me! You want me to talk to the Empress or the court or sing a blasted song in a Chantry I’ll do it!” He then walked off waiting for when she would need him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and the others found an open door nearby and exited fighting their way through Venatori. Once clear they made it to a hallway and she could hear music through the door. She knew now would be the time for the game to finally end.  She found new clothes dropped off nearby so she quickly got cleaned up. Once dressed she walked through the doors leaving the others to get changed. The door had lead her into the Ballroom. Tiatria saw Gaspard and Florianne walking across the other side together.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen approached her, “Thank the Maker you’re back! The Empress will begin her speech soon, what should we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned in close to Cullen so no one could hear, “Wait here Cullen”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her right hand on his shoulder and gave a look interest. She didn’t want to alert any of the nobles around them. Tiatria looked at him with a smile, “I’m going to have a word with the Grand Duchess”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her shocked, “What? There is no time! The Empress will give her speech any moment!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed Cullen gently on the lips, “Trust me” she then walked down the stairs of the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to the staircase landing where Florianne was standing. She was talking to Gaspard and Briala as Tiatria approached. “We owe the crowd one more show your Grace."</p><p> </p><p>Florianne’s body froze for a moment, then she turned around. “Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wanted to give Florianne a final chance. She didn’t want this to end in any more bloodshed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria climbed the stairs, “I’m giving you a chance to end this peacefully!”</p><p> </p><p>As Tiatria came closer up the stairs Florianne slowly backed away. “There is no need for more death. Corypheus is only using you!”</p><p> </p><p>Florianne feigned ignorance, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t going to let her get away, “Really? You already forgotten trying to kill me in the garden a moment ago?”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd gasped and whispered loudly amongst each other. Florianne just cocked her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her hands behind her back as she walked around Florianne. “You arranged for your Brother to be at the Ball so everyone would, be watching him while you carried out your plan. So when so when the council emissary stumbled into the wrong room by your assassins you could blame it on Gaspard.” Gaspard looked at his Sister shocked with Briala behind him. “The Empress, your Brother, the entire court all here as your guests!” Tiatria leaned in close to Florianne give in her a harsh look, “A tempting target for Corypheus!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd roared with upset Florianne looked around her, “This is all very entertaining but you don’t you don’t think anyone believes your wild stories!”</p><p> </p><p>Celene stood above her looking down, “That will be a matter for judge to decide cousin.” Florianne realize she had been beaten.</p><p> </p><p>Florianne looked at Gaspard for sympathy, “Gaspard you cannot believe this! You know I would never-”</p><p> </p><p>Gaspard backed away from her as the Imperial guards came for her. Florianne couldn’t believe he walked away from her leaving her alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaspard?” Florianne backed up as the guards approached her looking around seeing there was on escape.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Florianne with severity, “You lost this fight ages ago you Grace. You’re just the last to find out.” Florianne fell to her knees in complete shock as she cried when the guards took her away. Tiatria looked at the Empress, “Your Imperial Majesty I think we should speak in private elsewhere!” Celene agreed and followed.</p><p> </p><p>Gaspard, Celene and Briala followed Tiatria out onto a balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Briala was enraged, “Your Sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court Gaspard!”</p><p> </p><p>Gaspard fired right back pointing his finger at her. “You’re the Spy Master! If anyone knew this atrocity was coming it was you!”</p><p> </p><p>Briala smiled, “You don’t deny your involvement?”</p><p> </p><p>Gaspard snapped, “I DO DENY IT! I KNEW NOTHING OF FLORIANNE’S PLANS! BUT YOU, YOU KNEW IT ALL AND DID NOTHING!”</p><p> </p><p>Briala looked at him shocked and laughed, “I don’t know which is better, that you think I’m all seeing. Or that you are trying to play innocent and failing.”</p><p> </p><p>Celene had, had enough, “ENOUGH! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation!” She looked at Tiatria, “For the safety of the nation I will have answers!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew she had to keep Gaspard out power for he’d rip the country apart with more war. Briala could help bring peace to the elves with Celene’s help. Plus she knew they still loved each other. She knew this was her time to act.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Celene, “I wouldn’t have caught Florianne in time without Briala’s help!”</p><p> </p><p>Celene stood stunned, “You were working together?”</p><p> </p><p>Briala smiled sweetly, “Of Course”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then looked at Gaspard, “We have the notes from your General ordering your troops to move covertly into the palace grounds.”</p><p> </p><p>Gaspard looked at her, “It was a defensive choice.” He sighed, “I expected betrayal here “but just not by my own Sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Briala looked at him, “Keep talking Gaspard, eventually you convince somebody.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria continued, “His own mercenary captain will confirm that Gaspard hired thugs for an attack.” Celene looked like she should have been surprised but she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Celene turned and looked at Gaspard, “Mercenaries? So much for your Chevalier honor cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “We’ve all heard enough to damn the Grand Duke.”</p><p> </p><p>Celene gave a single nod, “Thank you Inquisitor” She then looked at Gaspard, “There can be no doubt of your treason Gaspard!”</p><p> </p><p>Gaspard sighed as he looked at Tiatria, “No, there seems there cannot.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the Empress, “Briala found all this out for your sake Celene!”</p><p> </p><p>Celene looked at Gaspard, “In light of over whelming evidence we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the Empire! You are here by sentenced to death!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wanted to say something but she knew she couldn’t. She looked away Gaspard was escorted way by soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then looked at the Empress, "I think Briala deserves a reward for uncovering all this!”</p><p> </p><p>Celene looked at Briala in admiration, “I can scarcely believe you did all this for me!”</p><p> </p><p>Briala took Celene’s hands into hers and smiled, “Celene”</p><p> </p><p>Celene looked at Tiatria, “Thank you Inquisitor, for all your efforts tonight. I owe you my life.” She then walked back into the Ballroom, “And Orlais owes you its future.”</p><p> </p><p>As they walked Celene looked at Tiatria, “You have done so much for my people” Celene stopped turning around looking at her. “For us.” Briala looked at Celene, “We won’t forget this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “It was my pleasure, the two of you deserve to be happy!”</p><p> </p><p>Celene smiled, “We truly are! Come stand with us Inquisitor! We must give the good news to the Nobility!" Celene and Briala then walked to the banister out looking the whole room.</p><p> </p><p>Celene held out her arms, “Lords and Ladies of the court, this is a night of celebration! Those who sought to poison our Empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais! We shall build an age where men and woman shall live in harmony! Let the corner stone of change be laid! I introduce the newest member of our court! Marques Briala of the Dales!”</p><p> </p><p>Briala stepped forward looking at Celene then at the crowd. “This is not just victory in Halamshiral or within the Empire or for even for elves alone! This is a triumph for everyone! Over a thousand years ago in the valendrian fields elves and humans stood together to defeat the Imperium! We can do so much more now! We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed! Together we will start saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the crowd and saw Cullen looking at her, “This evening proves what we can accomplish through cooperation!”</p><p> </p><p>Briala looked at her then the crowd, “We are already tracking these Tevinter agents! Soon they’ll have no place to hide!”</p><p> </p><p>Celene smiled, “But that is tomorrow, tonight we celebrate our new found fellowship! Let the festivities commence!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hurried back onto the balcony she couldn’t get out of there soon enough. She had no idea she had company. “The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts” it was Morrigan.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around seeing her walk up to her to where she stood by the balcony’s banister. “To your victory and yet you’re not present to hear them.” Morrigan looked at her curiously, “Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations Inquisitor? It is most fickle after all your effort on their behalf.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Morrigan and smiled, “Everyone suddenly wants to talk to me. You at least I am glad to see.” Morrigan seemed a little surprised by that statement.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave a small laugh, “Then I have happy news” she looked at Tiatria “As you shall be seeing a great deal more of me. By Imperial degree I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to give you any and all aid including mine, congratulations.” Tiatria was tired and wanted to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Welcome to the Inquisition Morrigan!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan smiled lowering her head, “A most gracious response “I shall meet you at Skyhold.” Morrigan then turned and left as Tiatria turned back to look out from the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had been fighting her fears and anxieties all night and now she needed a break and let go. Cullen approached the doors leading to the balcony. He moved a little to let Morrigan go by but remained focused on Her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen approached, “There you are, everyone’s been looking for you.” He saw Tiatria leaning over onto the banister. Tiatria slowly looked at him as he looked at her, “Things have calmed down for the moment.” Cullen leaned over the banister too looking her in the eyes seeing she was shaking a little. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a small smile, “I’m just worn out.” She looked downward, “Tonight has been very long.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen touched Tiatria's hand with his she looked at him, “For all of us, I’m glad it’s over.” She was too, so very glad. Cullen caressed her face with his left hand, “I know it was foolish but I was worried for you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then snuggled into his arms she had longed her his embrace all night. “I am happy you are safe." Cullen turned his head hearing clapping.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her with a smile, he knew now was his chance. “I may never get another chance like this so” He backed up “I must ask” He bowed before her with his right hand extended with a sweet smile “May I have this dance my lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him shocked and she didn’t know what to say. He had said no before but now she didn’t know what to think. She smiled and slowly took his hand “Of course, I thought you didn’t dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at her “For you I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked into Tiatria's eyes as he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist. He held her out her right hand. Cullen tried to guide her feet with his. They moved in circles as they danced. Cullen loved looking into Tiatria's eyes they were like blue stars. Tiatria looked at him in total bliss as they danced around. Tiatria listened to the music as she was lost in the moment as was he.</p><p> </p><p>Fireflies had gathered all them and Tiatria realized that this was were she was meant to be, in Cullen's arms. In his arms Tiatia felt the whole world shift. She no longer felt lonely or afraid when Cullen was around her. Tiatria felt safe when she was with him and now that she was with Cullen, her whole world looked different. It seemed brighter, warmer, newer to her. It was like it was before her attack. Tiatria never thought she would ever feel that way again. Tiatria looked up at Cullen with tears in her eyes smiling as she knew. In her heart she knew.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana walked to up to and leaned against the doorway watching them dance. The moon’s light caught of Tiatria's barrettes making them sparkle. She could see contentment in Cullen’s face. Something she had not seen in a very long time. She was happy for him, to see that the Inquisitor brought him such happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt like <em>his</em> heart was lifting with light something he hadn't felt in years. Cullen felt like he had been chasing down daydreams. Cullen felt like he was living in a blur, now as he looked at Tiatria, who was shining in the starlight and at that moment he realized that he knew. Tiatria was here in his arms and this was his path with her. It was crystal clear to Cullen this was where he was meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>Together they felt that saw a light in their hearts and it was like a fog was lifted. It was was like the sky was new all around them. It was warm and feeling bright all around them and they found the world shift around them. They seemed to finally see each other like they had never had seen each other before.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gently spun herself around and brought herself close to Cullen. Cullen leaned over and sweetly kissed Tiatria, cupping the left side of her face with his hand. Leliana smiled as she turned and was surprised to see Cassandra and Varric watching with her. They looked her and smiled. They all turned and left them alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Heart's Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon her return to Skyhold Tiatria recieves news of Leliana and Cassandra having the possibility of being named the next Divine. Tiatria also recieves from Cassandra that Cullen might leave the Inquisition. She goes to talk to him and she learns of the demons that plaque his past. When all is said in done will Cullen leave the Inquisition or will, Tiatria convince him to stay with all the love and devotion she has to give?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven language translation:</p><p> </p><p>Sylaise, ehnas iseth palahn Elgar’nanes vun</p><p>Sylaise, ehnas dhru’anen palahn Mythalan mor’vharlaan</p><p>Sylaise, ehnas syl palahn Andruilan var’misu</p><p>Sylaise, ehnas eos palahn Junere aju</p><p>Sylaise, ehnas ise te’elan mathem</p><p>Lanir’sha var’lin’en su mar sul’anathe</p><p> </p><p>Translation:</p><p> </p><p>Sylaise, whose heat rivals Elgar'nan's light.</p><p>Sylaise, whose temples rival Mythal's cities.</p><p>Sylaise, whose breath rivals Andruil's spear.</p><p>Sylaise, whose skill rivals June's craft.</p><p>Sylaise, whose fire cannot be quenched.</p><p>We give ourselves gladly to your service.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tiatria got back to Skyhold she was still swooning from her evening with Cullen. It was so magical she didn’t want to stop dancing with him. That evening on the way back to Skyhold Tiatria rode on the horse with him. She didn’t want to ride in the coach. Tiatria sat behind Cullen on the horse. They talked more about how they felt and what was in their hearts. Eventually Tiatria fell asleep holding onto him. Cullen smiled all the way back as felt her head resting on his back.</p><p> </p><p>Once back at Skyhold Bull helped get Tiatria down but Cullen took her to her room to sleep in her bed. He sat on her bed for a moment as he looking at her. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all of Thedas. Cullen leaned over and kissed Tiatria before he left her to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Josephine was talking to one of the Mother’s in the Courtyard by the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“The matter is urgent Lady Josephine!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked a little annoyed at the Mother, “I’m well aware of that Revered Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>The Revered Mother looked at Josephine still pushing, “We will need them to return as soon as possible! There are ceremonies, ordinations!”The Mother grabbed onto her abbot as her head seemed to take off with all the realizations of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine kept a calm face as she shook her head, “That is quite impossible at the moment, however I will see to this matter as soon as possible!”</p><p> </p><p>The Revered Mother became very destressed and saw Tiatria walking by. “My lady Inquisitor! Please, may I have a word with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t know what was going on exactly but she did want to help. She walked up holding her left hand up signaling to Josephine to remain quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The Revered Mother looked at Tiatria as she walked about. “With the political turmoil put to rest our minds are put to a single question. The next Divine, we cannot answer it without the left and right hands of Justinia the Fifth!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine sighed, “I have already told you Revered Mother Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties!”</p><p> </p><p>The Mother looked at Josephine, “But surely with support of the Empire the Inquisition will not but harmed by the loss of just two souls!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was confused she folded her arms, “Why do you need Leliana and Cassandra?”</p><p> </p><p>The Mother looked at her, “They were her Holiness’ most trusted advisors! They represent her legacy, her hopes for peace in Thedas! They can rally the Grand Clerics like no other in the clergy have been able to.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was surprised things were still going that poorly, “Are the candidates still unable to elect a Divine?”</p><p> </p><p>The Mother looked at Tiatria, “Everyone with political support to succeed Justinia perished alongside her. Those who remain are unable to gain the majority of votes from the conclave of Grand Clerics. They have deadlocked for too long. Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra were Justina’s most trusted friends and advisors. Our late Divine is still held in high esteem! To honor her the Grand Clerics might support might support one of them as a successor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “How long does the Chantry need them?”</p><p> </p><p>The Mother was honest in her answer, “Several months at least, if one of them is crowned Divine. She would not be returning to the Inquisition.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria paused for a moment she thought about it. This was a big decision she couldn’t make it for them. It wouldn’t be right deciding another’s fate.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the Mother, “Leliana and Cassandra would have to make that decision for themselves. I cannot make such a decision for them. It is not my place nor should it be.” Josephine smiled in acceptance of Tiatria’s wise answer.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at the Mother, “And they certainly will, at a later date!” Josephine held up her hand at Tiatria, “The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important duties to attend to! You must excuse us Revered Mother!” The Revered Mother looked at Tiatria she bowed at the two of them and left.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave Tiatria a determined look, “Don’t let them detract from your victory from Halamshiral! The support of the Empire should make our search for the Wardens easier. Varric is eager to help his friend Hawke!” Josephine then turned to climb the stairs to the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria followed Josephine for she was in need of Judgement. She sat in her throne and Josephine called forth the first prisoner. It was the Mayor of Crestwood. Leliana and Cullen’s people found him. The Mayor had nothing to say for himself except that there was no cure for the blight. No one was willing to leave a sick man, woman or child. At that point there were more people sick than healthy. Tiatria wasn’t totally satisfied with that answer. For the people were herded into one area like cattle before the flood waters were sent down upon them. Her thoughts and ears were filled with images and the screams of the dying. She sentenced the man to a life time of imprisonment.</p><p> </p><p>The next judgement came to Grand Duchess Florianne. Stripped of all lands and titles, Celene gave her for Tiatria to judge. Josephine told her despite Florianne’s stance and posture that Florianne would submit to Tiatria’s judgement. Tiatria looked at Florianne like a bug, like she looked at her. She ordered Florianne to know the pain of others and the knowledge of walking in their shoes. She ordered Florianne to trade her fine clothes for paupers clothing and put her to work in the famers fields. Florianne screamed in horror of thought of the mud and muck. The guards dragged her away from Tiatria’s sights.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stood up and walked down the steps. She walked into Solas’ office seeing him leaning over his desk. He was going over some notes. She bit her lip as she partially hid behind the door frame. She was nervous to say anything because her heart still hurt for what he did. In another way she was grateful for it led her to Cullen. For now she was truly and completely happy. She didn’t know if she would have been as happy with Solas as she was with Cullen. Solas fought his own feeling too much to help her feel her own. She felt in her heart that he would make a far better friend than lover. Solas turned around reading his note and then noticed her out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Solas rose his head, “Lethallan! You have returned from Halamshiral!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, Solas it’s good to see you. How are you?” Solas looked away for a moment before looking back at her. “I am fine Lethallan, I...I am sorry for hurting you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to him and looked down touching his hands gently. Tiatria looked at them, “In giving me your choice, you let set mine free to love Cullen!” Tiatria looked at him, “I can’t imagine my life without Cullen and I now know Cullen can’t imagine his life without with me. I have to thank you for that Solas. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then leaned over and kissed Solas' left cheek as she looked at him with a smile. “I hope we will always be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas held onto Tiatria's hands and brought them up to his lips. Solas kissed them with all the devotion he had for her.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “Always Lethallan” They smiled at each other for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then left Solas to his work as she exited the door that lead out to Cullen’s office. When the door shut, Solas threw a fireball at a wall as he screamed. He felt so foolish in letting her go. Solas' heart ached for Tiatria, his soul screamed for her. Unfortunately now he knew he could never have her. He could only want for Tiatria from now on. Why did he <em>ever</em> let her go? How could he let her go? Why could he not master his heart when it came to her? Now for this flaw he would forever be alone without her! He roared in frustration at himself. He pushed his papers off the table.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran to Cullen’s office she was eager to see him. She wanted to talk to him about last night. She opened the door to see it was empty. Only one of his assistants was left behind.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around seeing Tiatria, “Oh, hello my lady Inquisitor! If you are looking for the Commander he’s gone to talk to Seeker Pentaghast!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her confused, “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman shook her head, “I do not know my lady he did not tell me.” Tiatria exited the room to her right and ran down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran through the courtyard, she looked around and didn’t see either of them but, Tiatria could hear Cullen’s voice in the armory along with Cassandra’s. She opened the door to find them there.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked frustrated pinching the bridge of his nose looking downward. Cassandra looked equally frustrated, “You asked for my opinion and I’ve given it!” She folded her arms, “Why would you expect it to change?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had a pained and frustrated look on his face, “I expect you to keep your word!” he growled, “It’s relentless! I <em>can't</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him determined, “YOU GIVE YOURSELF TOO LITTLE CREDIT!” Cullen’s lip snarled at Cassandra as he hid his face from her with left hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked at Cassandra with fire in his eyes, “If I am unable to fulfill what vows I’ve kept” Cullen looked away from Cassandra for just a second, “then nothing good has come of this!” Cullen gave Cassandra a hardened look as he shook his head. “Would you rather save face than-”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then noticed Tiatria watching them, that immediately stopped the conversation. Cullen's face quickly softened as he saw he had startled her. Tiatria walked up to them both, Cullen could see her face was filled with concern for him. Cullen looked at Tiatria with shame in his eyes as he walked passed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra watched Cullen leave with her arms folded, as her eyes narrowed. “And people say I’m stubborn!” Tiatria looked back at Cassandra hoping for answers as to what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra watched Cullen close the door, “This is ridiculous!” as she sighed as she looked back at Tiatria “Cullen told you that he is no longer taking lyrium?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “Yes, and respect his decision!” Cassandra clearly see that she did.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra lowered her arms, “As do I, not that he’s willing to listen.” Cassandra sighed, “Cullen has recommended that I find a replacement for him.” Tiatria’s face was clearly shot with surprise and fear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would that mean he’d leave the Inquisition? Leave her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt her heart jackknife onto the floor hard. Cassandra saw it in her face, “I refused” she rose her hand, “It’s not necessary!” Cassandra turned her head a little, “Besides, it would destroy him! He’s come so far.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away for a moment and felt a little hurt that he didn’t discuss this with her. She thought they had reached a point where they could talk to each other, apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Cassandra, “Why didn’t he come to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra could see Tiatria was hurt about it but she had to tell her the truth. “We had an agreement long before you joined and us. Before you two became as close as you are. As a Seeker I could evaluate the dangers and he wouldn’t want to-” Cassandra turned her head away before looking back, “risk your disappointment.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then realized why Cullen didn’t tell her. Cullen didn’t want to be seen as weak or have her get angry at him. Which was silly because she never viewed him as such.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was still frightened he’d leave whether Cassandra recommended someone or not. “Is there anything we can do to change his mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra smiled at Tiatria, “If anyone could it’s you!” Tiatria smiled at the thought that she might be the one who could talk Cullen out of leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked into an open oven, “Mages have always made their suffering known but Templars never have. They are bond to the order, mind and soul! With someone always holding their lyrium leash!” Cassandra looked back at Tiatria, “Cullen has a chance to break that leash! To prove to himself and anyone would follow suit that it is possible. He <em>can</em> do this! I knew that when we met in Kirkwall! Talk to him!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra then started to back away and turn around still looking at her, “Decide if <em>now</em> is the time!” Tiatria watched Cassandra leave before she looked back at the fire for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria know knew why Cullen was so sick in Haven it was the lyrium. Also why he smelled so sweet, it was the lyrium. Cullen was going through withdrawals and didn’t tell her about it. Why would he? They hardly knew each other at the time. Still Cullen was suffering in silence and she didn’t like it. She had to talk to him, she had to get some answers.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran back to Cullen’s office, she had to talk to him! She opened the door. Cullen was leaning over a box of lyrium. It was open and Cullen just stared at it. It was maddening as he looked at all the components that it took to refine to make it for him to swallow the stuff. Cullen thought of all the years he gave to Chantry, the time he served in Ferelden, the time he served in Kirkwall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For what? To be a slave to this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The more Cullen thought about it the more angry he got. He felt the anger swell up inside himself like a nagging demon, scratching, clawing at him. Cullen grabbed the box as he roared in anger and threw it!</p><p> </p><p>It hit the door that Tiatria was walking through. It came within a hairs breath of hitting her! Tiatria looked at the shattered contents that fell at her feet. She was not quite sure what had just happened but was glad it didn’t hit her. Cullen was shocked and relieved it didn’t hit her also.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stood up as he held out his right hand, “Maker’s breath, I didn’t hear you enter! I-” Cullen hung his head in shame as he closed his eyes. He shook his head, “Forgive me” he started to slowly walk towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with great concern, “I thought you had everything under control?” She walked up to him, “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped and shook his head, “Its fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could clearly see Cullen was lying and was in pain from lyrium withdrawal. Tiatria could see Cullen sweating, his cheeks were pink and hands were shaking. Cullen tried to approach Tiatria but he tripped and caught his desk. He pushed himself up with his right arm. Tiatria walked up to Cullen touching the side of his left cheek. Tiatria put her head on the right side of his.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “I never meant for this to interfere!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just rubbed her head against his, “I know you didn’t Cullen." Cullen felt her lips kiss his head. "I know that and I believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Tiatria's soft words softened Cullen but still, he was frustrated. “But whatever it good it does." Cullen punched his desk in frustration. "Promises mean nothing if I cannot keep them!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pushed himself off the desk as he looked at Tiatria “You asked what happened in Fereleden’s Circle! It was taken over by Abominations!” Tiatria could see the pain in Cullen's eyes and face as he spoke. Cullen fought to able to look at her, “The Templars <em>my</em> friends were slaughtered!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned away from Tiatria and walked to a window. He leaned against the wall looking out the window, “I was tortured!” Tiatria's heart stopped Cullen looked at her, “They tried to break my mind!” he gave a weak and frustrated laugh, “How can you be the same person after that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with sad eyes as she knew from her own experience you could never be. She now knew they were more alike than Cullen realized. Cullen took a moment, rubbing his chin he still couldn’t look at her. “Still I wanted to serve!" he continued, "They sent me to Kirkwall!” Cullen looked at Tiatria with pain and anger in his eyes. "I trusted my Knight Commander and for what hmh?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head in frustration, “Her fear of mages ended up in madness! Kirkwall’s Circle fell!” Tiatria remembered hearing all about it. Her clan was living in the Free Marches at the time.  “INNOCENT PEOPLE DIED IN THE STREETS!” Cullen turned his body to look at Tiatria with tears in his eyes. “Can’t you see why I want <em>nothing</em> to do with that life?” Tiatria looked at Cullen, <em>really</em> looked at him. She walked up to him and held his face gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at Cullen, “Of course I can I” Cullen pulled out of Tiatria's embrace and walked away shaking his head. He put his right hand over the right half of his face. “DON’T! You <em>should</em> be questioning what I’ve done!” Tiatria could tell Cullen was angry with himself but he didn’t realize, it was for no reason.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's breathing started to become more labored, “I thought this would be better!” Cullen started to pace back and forth moving his arms up and down from his face. “That I would gain some control over my life! These thoughts <em>won't</em> leave me!” Tiatria could see Cullen's frustration, his anger building.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rose his hands to his head before throwing them down. “How many lives depend on our success?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to wonder: <em>How long did he stay up at night thinking about these things? Why wouldn’t he share them with her to share the load?</em></p><p> </p><p>Tiatria continued to watch Cullen to pace, his arms still moving up and down in front of him now.  “I SWORE MYSELF TO THIS CAUSE! I <em>will not</em> give less of myself to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry!” Cullen stopped where he was, “I should be taking it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then snapped and punched a bookshelf with his right hand hard. Books fell to the floor as Tiatria started to worry about Cullen. Her face grew of compassion for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be taking it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to him touching his left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen shaking her head, “This doesn’t have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what you want?” Cullen looked at Tiatria, breathing hard with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lowered his hand from the bookshelf, “No, but these memories have always haunted me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gently stroked the left side of Cullen's face. He could feel Tiatria's calming influence from her touch. Cullen feared that he might accidentally hurt her. He came close a moment ago, “If they become worse if I cannot endure this!” Tiatria looked at him. She knew what he was saying and she knew he would never hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her left hand against Cullen's heart, “You can, I believe in you Cullen. You have the strength within you.” Cullen hung his head with a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked at her, “Alright” he then kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “Cullen, it’s alright to share your burdens with me. I know you haven’t done so in a long time but you are no longer alone. I am here for you, do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded and kissed the top of Tiatria's hand. As Cullen and Tiatria parted ways Cullen started to groan and shake.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around, “Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rose his right hand to his face as he lowered his head and doubled over. Tiatria saw Cullen start to fall to his knees and she ran to him and caught him. Her arms going under his, his head falling onto her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had lost consciousness and she shook him, “Cullen? CULLEN?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s body just convulsed violently as he broke into a deep cold sweat. Tiatria looked around trying to figure out what she was going to do.  She looked up to Cullen’s room. Tiatria knew she was never going to get Cullen up the ladder, she wasn’t strong enough. Tiatria gently lowered Cullen to the floor and kissed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up to his bed room and climbed up the ladder. A moment later, pillows, blankets, furs came down from the hole from the ladder. She climbed down and made a plush bed with them. Tiatria walked back to Cullen and started to take off Cullen's gloves and gauntlets. His shoulder pads and armor came off next. Tiatria took off his coat in the front along with his vest. Tiatria took Cullen's arms out of the coat. She brushed the armor pieces aside. She saddled Cullen and worked on his chest plate straps. When the last of the straps were unbuckled she took off the top off.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria threw it aside and then moved behind Cullen and lifted him to sit up. She then put her arms under Cullen's and kicked his back plate out of the way and began to drag him.  She dragged Cullen towards the bed Cullen was not light, Tiatria was an elf which meant she had a petite frame. Cullen was a human and was very muscular. Tiatria had to drag him slowly, inch by inch. Tiatria groaned as she pulled, it took quiet sometime to get Cullen to the bed. When Tiatria finally got there, Cullen's shirt was totally soaked in sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's body now was starting to shake violently. It killed Tiatria to see him like this and she was afraid for him. Through the sense of touch she could feel the pains that racked his body. His skin burned and ached, yet he was shivering with cold. Everything hurt, everything felt like it was being both ripped out of him and pulled inward. He was freezing but he was also boiling. His hands shook both with cold and the tremors that had started to become more prevalent since their convergence in Haven. His limbs felt like they were being dragged through glass. Tiatria couldn’t understand how Cullen willingly went through such pain.</p><p> </p><p>When Cullen's body was halfway into the bed Tiatria made sure her footing was firmly in place before she gathered enough strength to pull Cullen the rest of the way onto the bed. The pain was so bad now that Cullen hugged himself and started to hyperventilate. Cullen screamed out in pain tears actually fell from his eyes. This told Tiatria he was in true pain. His body was racked in it and he couldn’t feel anything else. Tiatria touched Cullen’s chest it was as hard as a rock. His whole body was, it was so tight every inch of it. Tiatria knew she had to get his body to relax. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hated to do it but she left Cullen and ran as fast as she could to the apothecary, she snatched elfroot, spindle weed and dawn lotus. She grabbed a bowl and then rushed back to Cullen as fast as her feet could carry her. Once back she put the herbs together in the bowl and crushed them with her balled up fist. Tiatria noticed a mug of water on Cullen's desk. She grabbed it poured it into the bowl, Tiatria's hands warmed the water. Tiatria's closed her eyes and began to pray. She prayed to the goddess Sylaise that she could help him. </p><p> </p><p>Once the water was properly warmed, Tiatria walked over to Cullen and knelt next to him. Tiatria gently touched Cullen's chest and ripped his shirt off his chest! Tiatria put her hands in the water and then rubbed Cullen's chest, stomach and arms  with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sylaise, ehnas iseth palahn Elgar’nanes vun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sylaise, ehnas dhru’anen palahn Mythalan mor’vharlaan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sylaise, ehnas syl palahn Andruilan var’misu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sylaise, ehnas eos palahn Junere aju</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sylaise, ehnas ise te’elan mathem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lanir’sha var’lin’en su mar sul’anathe"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria brought her hands back onto Cullen’s chest as she prayed openly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door that lead to Skyhold opened and a scout entered. His head was down looking at the report, “Commander, I have Sister Leliana’s report.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped out of her prayer and opened her eyes and saw the scout. The scout froze and Tiatria recognized him, it was the same scout who interrupted their kiss. The scout dropped the report and Tiatria looked at him with fire in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“GET OUT!”</p><p> </p><p>The man tripped over himself landing on his butt. Then he struggled to get to his feet as he turned and worked his way out the door. When he left Tiatria took some deep breaths as she looked back at Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour, Tiatria watched as Cullen's breaths slow and his muscles finally relax. Cullen still groaned in pain as Tiatria opened Cullen’s eyes which made him cry out in immense pain. His pupils were severely constricted. Which meant the severest of migraines. Tiatria took her index and middle fingers on both hands and blew frosted ice on them. She then gently touched both sides of Cullen's temples. Cullen shuttered at Tiatria's touch and she felt his body change. Tiatria gently rubbed his temples till his body reached it, sleep. Cullen’s head slumped over to right and his right hand fell off the makeshift bed. Tiatria took a deep sigh of relief and wanted to sit with her mana and energy gone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria grabbed Cullen’s hand as she kissed it before holding it her chest. She bent down between her legs and sobbed burring her face in her hands. She knew Cullen was alive and she thanked Sylaise for her favor but, how could Cullen hide such pain from her; from the others and his men? Cullen had to have will of steel and this astonished her! This was a man that had been through so much first in Ferelden’s Circle, then Kirkwall and now this! Would his suffering ever end? After a few minutes Tiatria leaned over to the man she now knew that she desperately loved. She kissed his lips, his forehead, his left cheek. Tiatria then placed her forehead on his and wrapped her arms around Cullen's head and sobbed. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. </p><p> </p><p>As Tiatria laid next to Cullen's right side and softly sang to him stroking his hair; which from all the sweat had become curly. Tiatria smiled at the fact Cullen hid his curly hair from people. She wondered how did he style it every morning to hide it.  Tiatria gave a giggle as she held his right hand which was still limp.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When morning came Cullen awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He used his left arm to block the sun. He turned his head to his right and saw Tiatria sleeping next to him. She was snuggled into him, her left hand on his chest. They were blanketed by his coat. Cullen looked around and saw the mess in his office, pieces of his armor all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What had she done to help him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as looked at Tiatria as he felt his heart warm. It was at that moment his heart knew. He then remembered Haven. A basin with a cloth someone had tended to him then. He woke up with her next to him then too, this woman stayed with him not leaving his side for a moment. Cullen looked at Tiatria again and smiled. This time tears fell from his eyes to think that someone cared enough to help him like this in this moment of his greatest weakness. He put his left hand over his eyes as he wept for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked at her trying to stop as he squeezed her hand and called out to her. After a moment Tiatria slowly opened her eyes and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria squeezed his hand back, “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gently wiped away Cullen’s tears, “I’m feeling better. Did you stay here with me all this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “I haven’t left your side since you fell.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her confused, “I fell?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she sat up looking at him, “You did, but I caught you before you hit the floor.” Cullen gently squeezed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “You’re amazing you know that!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled back, “So are you my Lion of Ferelden.”She then leaned over kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria's head as he kissed her then laughed a little. “How did the Maker in his infinite mercy bless me with you? I am so blessed to have you in my life.” He gently touched the left side of her jaw and cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held his hand there, “For the same reason my Gods brought you to me.” Cullen looked at Tiatria waiting for her answer to which she smiled sweetly. “To see us happy.” she told him as she laid on his chest as they kissed passionately. Cullen's right hand entangled into Tiatria's hair as he tasted her lips.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>This lyrium withdrawal was one of the worst Cullen had ever experienced. He had to sleep in the bed that Tiatria had made for him. He didn't have enough strength to go up the ladder yet. Tiatria had tended to him for several days. In tending to Cullen, she was able to make an ointment for him. It contained the same ingredients as her solutions. With it Cullen had a way to give himself relief when his symptoms were ailing him.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Tiatria wasn’t happy when she had to travel to Emprise Du Lion. She traveled to the town called Sahrinia to investigate the mines. That the Red Templars controlled it and it was now filled with red lyrium.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hated it there it was so cold there. Way colder than Skyhold or Haven. When Tiatria got there she talked to scout Harding about the area. She reported that people were cornered by the elements and by the red templars that have overtaken the region.  </p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria had overtaken the region she finally was able to write Cullen a letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Dearest Lion,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am cold here and ache for your touch to warm me on the coldest nights. I have found and smashed Samson’s lyrium mines. I have found notes from Samson to his generals. I hope you will find them as much of an interesting a read as I have. I have a few things I have to finish here before I can return back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The town’s people speak of a Mistress Poulin since she is the one who sold the quarry to the templars. She is also partly responsible for what happened to it. She may have sold the quarry out of desperation but this can’t be ignored. If I can’t find her set Leliana on task on finding her!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I must go now and keep thinking of you so I may stay warm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tiatria</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria handed her letter to a messenger who carried it off to Skyhold.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When the messenger made it Skyhold it was night and Cullen was sitting at his desk. His body was aching especially his shoulders. He was going over reports and writing missives. He put his quill down to rub his left shoulder which was sore. He closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, his head leaning back. His thoughts went to his love as he tried to relax. He missed Tiatria's touch especially when his shoulders ached. Her touch was gentle and warm, everything she was. He didn’t realize till Tiatria left how much the little things she did to bring him comfort did actually effect him.</p><p> </p><p>The door to Cullen's office door opened and the messenger walked through, “Ser! I am sorry to disturb you and I know it’s late.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen waved at him, “Yes, yes, get on with it!”</p><p> </p><p>The messenger stood at attention handing out a letter, “A letter from the Inquisitor!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shot up from his seat and reached out for it. “Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>The messenger saluted and exited.  Cullen cracked the seal of the wax and opened the letter. He eagerly ate every word that she written. Cullen's left arm propped his head up. His elbow on the arm of the chair. His thumb was under his chin. His index finger against his cheek. Cullen smiled that Tiatria thought of him so warmly. His face then seemed stunned for a moment. The last words on the letter before her name.</p><p> </p><p>I love you.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria said them, she wrote them. She opened her heart before he did, she did, even after all that she'd suffered. Cullen put down the letter and looked up. Cullen still couldn't understand why he couldn't open up his heart the way he wanted to her. It frustrated Cullen that he couldn't do these things before her. It was always her that was teaching him. Showing him the way, a way that he thought was forever lost. Cullen grabbed his quill and wrote his own letter to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dearest heart,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will  be reading Samson’s letters and we will discuss them when you return.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My body literally aches for your touch and your return to my arms. You are a constant inspiration for my heart to learn and grow. I am a soldier a man of war and duty and I do not know how to make myself worthy of you. Words do not come easy to me either as you know that. Please know my only thoughts are of you. I am sad that you are so cold at night but I am glad thoughts of me warm you. The nights are cold here too the thoughts of your delicate skin, your beautiful lips and your thighs keep me warm at night. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you always me dearest treasure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cullen</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen folded his letter and sealed it with wax. He then got up and went to his favorite make shift bed. When morning came he gave the letter to his own messenger and she was off.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria got to the next encampment nearest to Suledin Keep. Tiatria had just killed the demon Imshael. She had just recruited Michael De Chevin as an agent of the Inquisition.</p><p> </p><p>The messenger came walking up to Tiatria, “Inquisitor! Message for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was about to go into her tent but stopped. She walked up to the messenger. She was handed the letter and the messenger left. Cassandra walked up to her as Tiatria flipped the letter over. “Form Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a single nod, “I will leave you then to enjoy every single word then!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the letter with fondness. Cassandra sat next to Varric on a log. She rubbed her hands and held them close to the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Varric chuckled, “Another letter from the Commander huh? Those two are becoming quite the authors!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him, “Leave them alone Varric! I think  they are doing fine on their own! Cullen needs something other than reports to write about. She needs him, and he’s good for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric nodded, “Not that I am disagreeing with you Seeker. I think I may need to give them some tips on how to convey depth and passion in writting is all.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at him pointing at Tiatria with a stick, “Judging by the blush in her cheeks I think Cullen at least has that part down!” Everyone looked over seeing that Bull was right. Tiatria caught them staring and quickly went inside her tent. The others chuckled as they turned back around.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat on her cot and wrapped herself in a thick Great Bear fur blanket. She opened her letter and read it. She blushed at Cullen’s letter and his words. It brought her joy to know he loved her so. Even though Cullen wrote the word love and called her his love he never said.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was eagerly waiting for the day when he would say them. As always Tiatria pressed the letter to her breast and then put it in her pack. Tomorrow she’d be heading back to Skyhold and she’d see him soon.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria did get back to Skyhold she found Cullen on the battlements where the stairs led from the courtyard to his office. He was overlooking the terrain and seemed to be daydreaming. His face had a look of peace on it for once. This was something Tiatria thought she’d never see. She was slow to approach him she didn’t want to bother him. Cullen noticed Tiatria's approach by hearing her footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned to his right looking at Tiatria, “I wanted to thank you. When you came to see me.” Cullen started to rub his neck, “If there is anything” Cullen started to look nervous looking anywhere but at her. Tiatria smiled, she thought it was cute.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen scoffed at himself as he lowered his arm, “This sounded much better in my head.” He looked out into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him, “I trust you are feeling better?” Cullen looked at Tiatria seeing she was still concerned for him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked away for a moment, “I…yes.” Tiatria walked up to Cullen putting her hands in his intertwining her fingers with his.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then looked at him, “Is it always that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed he knew he couldn’t hide it from her anymore. “The pain comes and goes.” He lowered his head “Sometimes I feel like I’m still back there.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt stupid telling her of all people about pain one could suffer from one's past. Tiatria had gotten better at hiding her pain and her nightmares but Cullen was fully aware had hadn't been able to. There were days he was completely fine and no one knew anything about him. Other days Cullen couldn't hide his demons, his faults, or his own nightmares.  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed closing his eyes and shook his head, “I should not have pushed myself that hard that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took her right hand and turned Cullen's face having him look at her. “I’m just glad you are alright. You frightened me, I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hugged Tiatria, she pressed her arms in tight, “Like I said before, you are no longer alone. I am here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “I am alright because of you. You tended and cared for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his chin on her head, “I never truly told anyone what happened to me at Kinloch Hold I, was not myself after that. I was angry” Cullen closed his eyes stepping away from her, “For years that anger blinded me. I’m not proud of the man that made me.” He lowered his head turning away from her, “When I saw mages” he had a momentary pause.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with glassy eyes, “I’m not sure if I would have cared about you.” Tiatria could see the pain in his eyes, “The thought of that sickens me.” He grabbed her hands, “Now I can put some distance between myself and everything and what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a deep breath, “It’s a start and it's all thanks to you.” Tiatria smiled at him giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. It touched her that Cullen opened up to her about what happened to him, it also saddened her. Cullen had suffered so much, Tiatria only wanted to be Cullen's every source of comfort in his life at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes showed nothing but love and acceptance as she looked at him. “For what it’s worth I like who you are now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her in shock, “Even after?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria at him shaking her head, “Cullen! I care about you! You’ve done nothing to change that!” He could see in her eyes that she was telling him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen eyes changed to absolute love for Tiatria as he stroked the left side of her face gently. “What about you? You have troubles of your own. How are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lowered her eyes, “Honestly, I’m terrified.” She looked away from him “So many people depend on us, on <em>me</em>! Corypheus is still out there. I struggle all the time to not let my own past effect what I'm doing. I know it effects us since I still can't be with you physically.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria gently using his right index finger move her head to have her look at him. “We have made great strides do not doubt yourself or the Inquisition just yet." Tiatria closed her eyes as he gently gave her a chaste kiss. "If there is anything I can do, you have only to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with glassy eyes, “You can love me Cullen, give me your strength.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled looking at her, “I do love you, with all that I am and more.” He then kissed Tiatria to the point she felt her heart fill to the point of bursting. Tiatria wrapped her arms around him, her fingers interwoven into his hair. Cullen gently lifted Tiatria off the ground. Finally at long last Tiatria heard the words she’d been wanting to hear from his wonderful lips for so long. Tears fell from her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Deadly Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon her return to Skyhold Tiatria visits Cullen late at night. She stays the night with him and Cullen has a nightmare of when he was held captive in Ferelden's Circle and when he fought against Meredith in Kirkwall. When he wakes he is horrified to find that he almost strangles Tiatria the Inquisitor and the woman he loves to death. Cullen is put on trial for this offense as he forces Tiatria to stay away from him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation</p><p>Ar tu na'din Fenedhis Shemlen ne dareth: I will kill your fucking human for you to be safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night and Tiatria was in her room. She had just finished unpacking from Emprise Du Lion. She just got done putting the last few items away and walked out onto the balcony. The night was clear and the stars were so clear. She thought about Cullen and the kiss they shared earlier. Tiatria blushed as she touched her lips with the fingers of her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's heart fluttered as she remembered his words earlier on the battlements. <em>“I love you, with all that I am and more.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Even now as she thought those words, <em>his</em> words, it brought tears to her eyes. Tiatria looked down and noticed that Cullen’s light in his office was still on from the balcony of her room.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was working on some papers from the day that he needed to finish. He was out of his armor and in his tunic, pants and boots. His head was resting on his right hand as it was holding a quill. He was reading a report about the supply lines in the Hinterlands.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knocked on and opened the door to which Cullen rose his head and smiled when he saw her. “Hello love, it’s good to see you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I saw your light on from my room and wondered why yours would still be on.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up from his desk putting down his papers, “You can come in you know” he laughed lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed as she realized she was only halfway through the door. Cullen got up and walked over to her and opened the door the rest way, inviting her in. Tiatria walked in and smiled with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at Tiatria as she stared at him giggling, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria rose her right hand to his forehead, “You have ink on your face.” She started to wipe the ink off him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled as he looked up as she rubbed, “I guess I have my own Valos...line.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria giggled at Cullen's attempt to say a Dalish word. "It would strike fear into the men.”  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he took Tiatria's hand and kissed the top of it. Tiatria turned her head to the right and noticed the make shift bed she had made was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen curiously, “You still have it? I thought you would’ve taken it down by now?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen closed the door and rubbed the back of his neck. “I find that sometimes it’s easier to fall asleep on this rather than just going up the ladder.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his hands on Tiatria's shoulders and moved them down her arms. “Besides, you made it for me.” he told her in her left ear. Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist as she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question Commander. Why are you still awake? It’s late.” Tiatria questioned with a smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen softly moaned into her ear, “I keep late hours to finish any paperwork, that I wasn’t able to finish during the day. I have so much that I'm not able to do during the day causing certain things slip.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around looking at Cullen, her hands pressed against his chest. “Do you think maybe you can leave the paperwork for the morning Commander? I just returned to Skyhold and would like to spend some time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he kissed her, “For you my lady, I think that can be arranged.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's soft and tender lips or several moments till Tiatria flicked her hand and the candles of the room went out. Tiatria put her hands on the sides of Cullen's face as she kissed him. Cullen looked at her with a hunger that he had for her since the moment he met Tiatria. Tiatria blushed seeing the hunger in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen saw her starting to get nervous, “Don’t worry sweetheart” his right hand cupped her cheek. “Nothing will happen that you don’t want.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she lowered her eyes but then looked at him. Tiatria sat on the left side of the bed, feeling the blankets. The furs were so soft a brought a sad smile to her lips. Tiatria got flashes, memories of the animals who once wore them.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment Tiatria then got a big foolish grin, “Can I ask you something without you thinking less of me? Or without thinking there’s more into it than, what I am asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat down on the bed looking at her, “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed as she bit her lower lip, “Can you take off your shirt?”  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he blushed as he raised his right hand and coughed. He saw the desire in Tiatria's eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt with his right hand. His left hand grabbed the back and he pulled. Tiatria’s face grew hot as she saw Cullen's bare shoulders and back first. When he saw Tiatria's face after he pulled the shirt off his head, he smiled. Cullen pulled his left arm out of his shirt and lowered the shirt onto the floor. Tiatria looked at his chest, she had forgotten how muscular Cullen's body was. Cullen moved down so he could lay down. Tiatria moved over to Cullen and looked at his chest. Her left hand gently touched Cullen's chest. His pecks twitched which cause Tiatria pulled her hand back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, did I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small laugh, “No, It’s just been a while since I’ve been touched by a beautiful woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria moved closer so she could lay down next to him, onto her right side. She looked at all the scars on Cullen's body. She loved feeling the warmth of Cullen's skin. Tiatria's face showed her sadness as her fingers traced over the scars.</p><p> </p><p>“It must be hard to carry such scars with you from your past.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's looked at Tiatria as his right hand cupped her jaw and his fingers disappeared into Tiatria's ebony hair.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked into her deep blue eyes, “It has been hard” he sighed, his eyes showed shadows of demons he wished to forget. He then looked at Tiatria with a gentle smile. Cullen's thumb softly rubbing Tiatria's cheek, “But when I look at you, it’s easier to forget them.” Cullen sighed as he rubbed Tiatria's right arm, "It can't truly compare to your sufferance."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snuggled in close to Cullen and smiled as she put her hands against his chest. Hearing his heart soothed Tiatria and lulled her to sleep. Cullen pulled the blanket up covering her shoulder as he held her.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you” Tiatria told him softly, Cullen looked down as his eyes eyes softened as he smiled, he kissed the top of Tiatria's head as he held her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too” he whispered back softly, Cullen lowered his head down and settled in as they drifted off to sleep.  </p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Drooping eyes. Gaping mouths. Hungry. Amused. He backs away, crawling for an escape he knows he cannot find. The Abominations growl and snarl, their fire licking at the barrier. She smiles. Purple skin glistening in the blaring light. Her form changes, pale and supple elven woman stood before him her white hair and her pale blue almond shaped eyes staring at him. It was Amalia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cullen" she cooes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A hand roaming her bare breasts as she passed through the barrier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You love me...don't you, pretty thing?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He tries to escape. His blood pounding in his ears. His armored back hits the barrier and she pulls a dagger from the fade.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Argh!" he screams as the dagger pierces his stomach. Blood...Maker...there was so much blood. She cackled and it shook him to his core, his bones vibrated beneath his skin and he screamed. Then it was gone. There was no blood. No wound. And she...it smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aww, poor Cullen" she sighed, taking his face in her long-nailed hands "I'm sorry...let me help you" her voice was like velvet sliding over his sweat-slicked skin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No...get away from me...demon!" He cried, pushing her hands away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aww come on...let me in...I can end it all...just let me in"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You will not have me!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Maker…please help me!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You are not real!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The floor shifted, churned, slabs of stone were now paving the courtyard. He looked around, his chest heaving with each haggard breath. Blonde hair and narrowed eyes...Maker, those eyes...so full of hate and crazed zealous insanity.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Meredith?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Stand with me Templars! Let us finish these maleficar!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She bellowed. The confused soldiers all turned to Cullen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Knight-Captain, what should we do?" He didn't know what was going to happen at the time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I will not stand with you Meredith! I was like you once, but no more! Templars! Stand with me, stand with the Champion!" The glare she gave him turned his blood to ice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Fine! I will end this!" She growled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The large glowing blade pierced her abdomen. Red crystals burst through her skin. She laughed and screamed in sheer agony.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why is this happening?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her skin turned black, veins of jagged red lyrium lining her twisted form. He stumbled backwards as the ground shook.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As the flashes of Kinloch Hold took over and The Gallows melted away and the images got more intense than the last Cullen began to roar in pain and anger. A flash of Uldred came to him and Cullen’s blood boiled. It was when Uldred lowered his mage prison’s shield to interrogate him again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen roared as he jumped on top of him and began to squeeze his neck. “DIRTY FILTHY BLOOD MAGE! I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE I WILL LET YOU INTO MY HEAD!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen could start to hear the bones in Uldred’s neck start to crack. Cullen’s looked at Uldred’s eyes as blood started to trickle out of his tear ducts and nose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly Cullen felt electricity go through his body. It was horrible the pain. He had never felt anything like it. His nerves couldn’t handle such pain, he thought he was going to die! Then a shot of mind blast forced Cullen off Uldred and Cullen’s world went black as his body slammed against a wall.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cullen's body fell to the ground and onto his stomach. Cullen pushed himself up onto his forearms as he shook head. He opened his eyes to find that it was still night and he was in his office in Skyhold. He saw Tiatria’s body laying out with her right arm over the edge over the bed. Her left elbow off her hip her hand palm up. He could see her face as her upper body pushed upward. Part of her hair covered her face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her in a daze, “Tia?” he called out.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried to get up but his legs were numb. He tried to get up again but still he couldn’t. Cullen couldn’t figure out why his legs wouldn’t work. He was hoping Tiatria would wake and help him up.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pulled his body forward and called out to Tiatria again, but she didn’t move. Tiatria didn’t even look like she was breathing. Cullen felt a wave of panic hit him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why wasn’t she breathing? Why wouldn’t she be breathing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“TIA!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen began to drag himself as fast as he could across the room as fast as he could. Since he didn’t have the power to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“HELP! SOMEONE HELP!” Cullen screamed in terror.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dragged himself back into the bed. He brushed the hair out of Tiatria's face and saw her eyes were half open and blood had come out of her tear ducts and nose like Uldred in his dream. Cullen then realized that it was Tiatria that he was strangling in his dream, <em>not</em> Uldred. Tiatria had electrocuted him and used mind blast in an attempt to save her life and wake him up. That’s also why his legs were numb, from the electric shock and the mind blast combo.  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed Tiatria's head and turned her head to look at him. With his right hand on Tiatria's left cheek, his left hand grabbed her right shoulder and he shook her. “TIATRIA WAKE UP!” he begged as he looked into her lifeless eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked all around as he shrieked for help, desperate for someone to hear him. Cullen began to breathe into Tiatria's mouth in an attempt to get her to.  Cullen stopped, he looked at her as he tried to sit up holding Tiatria in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently stroked her hair, “Andraste Preserve me Tia, WAKE UP!” her eyes frightened him. They were like dolls eyes, lifeless. Cullen put his head on Tiatria's chest as he rocked her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lifted his head up, tears dripping down as he looked at Tiatria. Cullen had killed Mages before in the name of the Maker and in the service of the Chantry. However this was different, <em>she</em> was different. Tiatria was an innocent, a pure creature that should never have met him. In Cullen's heart he felt like he was a dark creature that was gnarled and forsaken till she found him. Tiatria saw something he didn’t, something that was worth saving, worth redeeming.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “You saved me from the dark, the nothing I became!” Cullen's soul ached as he looked at Tiatria. He held her right hand as he sobbed, “You can't just leave me my love! You brought me back to life!”</p><p> </p><p>The thought that it was his hands that took her life was too much. “SOMEONE HELP ME!” Cullen shrieked at the top of his lungs as he smashed his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door that led from Cullen’s office to Skyhold burst open. Solas ran in seeing Cullen holding Tiatria’s limp body. Solas ran over to her as a shot of panic hit him hard. He ripped her from Cullen’s arms and laid her back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen abhorrently, “I always knew you’d kill her!” he snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Solas a nasty look shaking his head as held his hands on the sides of his head. “I was having one of my nightmares and I must of thought she one of the”</p><p> </p><p>Solas cut Cullen off, “THAT IS NO EXCUSE!” he roared using his right hand to cut through the air. “ALL SHE TRIED TO DO WAS TRY TO HELP YOU! MAYBE EVEN LOVE YOU!” Solas pressed around the bones around Tiatria's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen pushing him away from Tiatria, the look Solas gave Cullen would frighten the Maker himself. “YOU ALMOST CRUSHED THE BONES IN HER NECK YOU DUMB BRUTE!” Solas screamed seething in rage.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas in absolute fear as he looked at Tiatria, as her hair in her face as her head was turned to the left, her eyes still half open. “Is she?” he asked his voice broken.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “Luckily no!” He looked back at her, gently touching her neck and collarbone. “She stopped you before you killed her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen who took a huge sigh of relief, “One more moment and you would have!” Solas scolded, his eyes burning in absolute anger and disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gently put his hands around the areas that Cullen almost crushed. They were soft and almost completely caved in. His hands glowed green as he closed his eyes. After a few moments, Tiatria took a huge breath. Cullen took huge breaths as he could literally start to feel his heart beating again. Cullen's right hand grabbed a fist full of his hair as he almost was overtaken by his own sobs. Solas looked at Tiatria who was finally breathing. Her color finally returning to her cheeks and her eyes finally fully shut. The thought of how close Tiatria had just come to death just now, truly scared Cullen. Solas took a deep breath as he started to pick Tiatria up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed Solas by the arm confused, “Where are you taking her?” Solas gave him a cold and nasty look, as he pulled his arm away.  “I’m taking her away from you before you actually <em>do</em> kill her!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen and Solas gave each other nasty looks. Cullen tried to get up but he fell over. Solas could see he was in no position to argue or retaliate in any way. Solas left with Tiatria in his arms and didn’t look back. Solas entered into his office and sat down in his chair. Tiatria’s head rested on his left shoulder as he laid his left cheek on her head. Tears came to his eyes as he struggled to keep his sobs silent. He had kept his tears hidden from Cullen, the whole time he was in his office. Now Solas couldn’t hide them anymore. He held Tiatria tight in his arms, his right hand held the left side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked down at her, “Ar tu na'din fenedhis shemlen ne dareth!”  his hand shook as it gently stroked her hair. “Ma Dar’eth Ma Emma Vhenan'ara!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***********************************************************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and Tiatria woke up to find herself in Solas’ arms. Her head was resting against his left shoulder. She turned her head slowly looking around as her neck was incredibly sore.</p><p> </p><p>Solas woke up as she sat up, “Lethallan, are you alright? Feeling better?” his right hand holding her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see in Solas eyes he was concerned but she didn’t know why. Tiatria shook her head looking at him curiously, “Of course Solas, why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria brought her right hand up to her neck as she stood up from Solas lap. “My neck hurts, why does my neck hurt?” Solas narrowed his eyes as he got up, “You don’t remember anything from last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas confused, “Where’s Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ face showed displeasure, “That monster nearly killed you last night!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria backed up shaking her head, “He’d never hurt me!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a look that shook her, “Look at yourself Lethallan! Look at your neck, then tell me if he’d never hurt you!” he roared in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shot a burst of ice hitting the wall to his right. Tiatria walked up to it and saw her reflection and saw her neck. Solas was right, horrible bruises lined her neck and collar bone. She looked at Solas in shock and then looked back into the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he…he couldn’t have done this!” Tiatria said in disbelief shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to her putting his right arm around her shoulder. “Leth…” Tiatria yanked her shoulder away from him with tears in eyes. “He can’t have done this!” Tiatria then ran out of his office and for Cullen’s tower.  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria opened the door to Cullen’s office. Her heart pounding as Solas’ words still seemed odd. <em>How could Cullen of all people try to bring her harm? Even worse try and kill her?</em></p><p> </p><p>There was Cullen sitting on his makeshift bed clearly distraught. He was drinking a bottle of whiskey.  He must have been drinking for quite a while because the air was thick with the smell.</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t get hopeful Sweetheart.” Tiatria was shocked to see Varric sitting at Cullen’s desk. “He’s on his second bottle of Whiskey.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head at Varric confused, “What do you mean he’s on his second bottle? What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Varric got the first bottle that Cullen keeps in his desk for emergencies.” Tiatria turned her head to the right seeing Bull. He was sitting in a corner, “It was only half full anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at them both confused, “How long have you two been here? Have you been watching over Cullen the whole time? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull had his right arm propped up on his leg, “Varric and I heard screaming and came up from the Herald’s Rest to investigate. We came in seeing Solas taking you out of here. Cullen...” Bull scratched his head, “Cullen, was too messed up to listen to reason so I knocked him out.” Tiatria looked at Bull in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Varric held out his left hand shaking his head, “It was for the best, you wouldn’t...” Varric looked at Cullen then looked at her again.</p><p> </p><p>Varric sighed, “It was for the best, I gave him the whiskey after he woke up it seemed to calm him down. After he finished the first bottle, Bull got him the second bottle from the Tavern.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Varric now curious “What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head, “Nothing that we could make out really. The most we could make out was: I’m a monster.” Tiatria felt her blood run cold as she heard those words.</p><p> </p><p>“Varric and I decided to stay with him till we got word of what happened to you.” Tiatria turned to look at Bull, “We didn’t want Cullen to off himself if he found out you died. We don’t know what went on here before we got here. However for him to be this fucked up…” Bull’s voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><p> Tiatria walked up to Cullen slowly, “Cullen?” she called softly, her face showing concern.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a big slug of the nearly empty bottle as she sat on his right side. He reeked of the whiskey which made it hard for her to sit next to him. Tiatria turned her head to look at Cullen but she could see that something had changed. He had the look of a broken man. She didn’t know why Cullen would ever have such a look on his face. Cullen always had a proud look of a warrior on him. Now he was broken, beaten, something happened but she didn’t know what. Tiatria left hand gently touched his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen?” The moment Tiatria's fingers touched his skin, Cullen pulled his face from his face away.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me!” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen shocked, he had never shied away from her touch. In fact it had always been the opposite, all this time.  Tiatria shook her head, “Cullen, I don’t understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her with tears in his eyes and shame in his face. “I don’t deserve someone such as you!” The fingers of his left hand went into his hair as he lowered his head. Cullen looked at Tiatria fighting to hold back his tears. “I’m a monster!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head looking at him, “I don’t understand, I’m not understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “How can you not understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t know what happened last night.” Tiatria looked at the floor taking in deep breaths. “I woke up this morning in Solas’ arms not yours.” Tiatria looked at Cullen putting her right hand around her neck with disbelief in her eyes. “He showed me these marks and told me you put them there.” Tiatria's voice got really shaky, “I told him he was lying.” She shook her head, “That you would never”</p><p> </p><p>“I did” Cullen interrupted her, he still couldn’t look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s face looked as if she had been stabbed in the heart with her own weapon. Varric and Bull remained silent for they themselves were lost for words. Tiatria’s mind was going a thousand miles a minute with a hundreds of questions.</p><p> </p><p>The only question she could get out was, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen finished the last of the whiskey as he looked down. Tiatria grabbed the empty bottle and threw it, having it smash against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“WHY CULLEN?” she shrieked a look of ultimate betrayal in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started break down, “I had a nightmare!” tears formed in his eyes, “It was so real…”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to take deep breaths as his left hand grabbed a fistful of his hair. A look of terror consumed his face, “I dreamt of the horrors of the Circle and then Kirkwall.” Cullen's shoulders began to heave, “The last thing I remember is being kept in a cell that I kept in by the leader of the blood mages in the Circle. I grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.” Cullen looked at Tiatria with tears in his eyes threatening to burst from his eyes at any moment. “I didn’t know it was you, I swear! I swear onto the Maker, I didn’t know!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the floor as she looked around the room in shock. Cullen looked out of the corner of her left eye. “I told you before these memories always haunted me and that I wasn’t the same man after…everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s body began to shake as she started to cry, "NEITHER AM I!" she shrieked, "I DON'T TRY TO HURT YOU!" Tiatria's heart pounded as it all started to sink in, the reality of the fact she almost died.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was almost ready to storm out and never talk to him again. However Tiatria realized everyone had their demons, nightmares and guilt that they carried around like chains. Solas had been helping Tiatria deal with her nightmares about facing them head on and moving passed them. Cullen had none of that.  Tiatria moved to kneel down in front of Cullen. Her hands gently touched the sides of Cullen's face helping his head to look up at her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Cullen a sweet smile, “You didn’t mean it Cullen. It wasn’t truly you that did this.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen fought her touch grabbing her hands bringing them towards her. “You’re not understanding me! I almost killed you last night! You need to stay away from me!” he warned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria narrowed her eyes shaking her head, “Cullen you didn’t which means something inside you told you not to. You had something inside you holding you back!”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU ELECTROCUTED ME AND YOU USED MIND BLAST ON ME THROWING ME AGAINST THE WALL! THAT IS THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!” Cullen roared at her, frustrated trying to get through to her. Cullen looked at Tiatria as he took in deep breaths. Tiaria looked at him with fear in her eyes, “The only reason Tia!” he told her as he saw it was finally sinking in.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria watched Cullen lower his head as his eyes moved around. “I’m too dangerous for you!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Lethallan?” Tiatria turned her head to the left seeing Solas.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up at Tiatria, the back if his right index finger caressing the right side of her cheek. “I nearly went insane when I thought I took your life.” Tiatria could see the guilt was tearing Cullen apart.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep breath as she hugged Cullen. “I know you love me! I know that I mean something to you!” she cried out tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen scrunched his eyes shut as he ripped Tiatria's arms off him.  Cullen nodded his head in agreement, “You <em>do</em> mean something to me and I <em>do</em> love you! That’s why I’m doing this!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas then at her, “You belong with him! He can give you what I can’t! He won’t hurt you, he’ll keep you safe!” Cullen pushed Tiatria back having her land on her butt.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes, his eyes filled with pain and suffering. Tiatria could tell Cullen's heart was ripping apart by doing this. Tiatria slowly got to her feet at looked at him firmly into the eyes. She walked up to him, she pointed her right index to the ground. Tiatria looked at Solas who looked at her. She could tell he wanted her to come with him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Cullen pointing at the door with her left hand. “Before I go out that door, you tell me you don’t love me! YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE CULLEN AND NOT TO COME BACK!” she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed his hair with both his hands rocking back and forth. Both of them waiting for him to answer. Cullen’s breath became shaky as tried to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up at her, “GO!” he screamed, tears exploding from his eyes as he held his hair on either side.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen as tears poured down her cheeks. Solas put his hands gently on Tiatria's shoulders as she still fought to hold them back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a lying bastard!” she told Cullen then stormed out room. Solas looked at Cullen for a brief moment before following after her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched Tiatria leave nodding his head as he looked back at the floor. He felt in his head he did the right thing. He didn’t want to chance in hurting her further or worse. Cullen couldn’t take it again, not a second time.</p><p> </p><p>Varric got up from his chair looking at Bull, “I will be right back, make sure he doesn’t get too spunky.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave a nod, “Not a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked out of the room and down the stairs walking past the Herald’s Rest. He walked to where Cassandra trained daily.</p><p> </p><p>“Seeker” Varric called out.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra turned around with her sword in hand, she saw the concerned look in his eyes. “Varric, what’s wrong?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cullen's Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What will Cullen's trial entail? Who will judge? What will his punishment be? Will he still serve in the Inquisiton to lead its army?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation:</p><p>Ma Dar’eth Ma Emma Vhenan'ara: You are my heart’s desire</p><p>FENEDHIS LASA: (Swearing)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria entered her room sitting on the edge of her bed. She just sobbed putting her hands up to her face. Solas knelt down in front of her, “It’s alright Lethallan, you’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas got up and sat next to Tiatria on her right side putting his left arm around her. His right hand on her right wrist as he softly hushed her. It took a few minutes Tiatria finally showed her face.</p><p> </p><p>Solas held Tiatria's face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “I know it hurts now Lethallan, but this pain won’t last forever. I am here for you now and forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas as thumbs gently continued to rub her cheeks and he gently smiled at her.  She put her hands gently on his wrists and nodded. Tiatria dropped her hands and hugged Solas tight as she continued to cry.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra opened the door to Cullen’s office. Cassandra put her right hand over her mouth. Her nostrils filled with the scent the whiskey that perfumed the air. Cassandra had never seen Cullen in such a state before. He was still sitting on the end of the bed, bent over his hands still holding his hair, sulking.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra's eyes narrowed as she looked at Varric. “You allowed this?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric left hand as his right hand rubbed his neck, “We found him despondent and incoherent!” Varric stretched both his hands out, pointing them at Cullen. “Bull had to knock him out just calm him down! The alcohol kept him calm, what would you have me do?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked back at Cullen as she folded her arms and made a frustrated moan. “Pathetic” She looked at Cullen, “This is the mighty Commander of Inquisition’s Army?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen said nothing, he didn’t even move. “You have one bad dream and you let it cripple you? Take away everything you have rebuilt for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Cassandra a look that frightened Varric and made him back away. “I almost killed her Cassandra!” he snarled. “I should be dragged before all those of Inquisition and judged for what I have done!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra just looked at Cullen unmoved, “Do you think that will really solve anything Cullen? To force her to judge you of <em>all </em>people. That would cause her more pain than anything that could ever be done to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shot up to his feet, “If I was anyone else, I would be judged quickly enough!” he roared, but his knees buckled, Cassandra was quick to catch him.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra could see in his eyes he was a broken man, ashamed for what he had done. “I should be held to the same punishments and laws as everyone else!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra helped Cullen sit back down onto the bed. She could tell by the look and the smell of him, Cullen was in no condition to be judged by anyone. “Cullen, why don’t you sleep for now and later get cleaned up. You’ll feel much better. After that we’ll talk if you still wish to pursue with having a trial over this matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laid back on the bed and shut his eyes. It was the first time since the whole thing began he even closed his eyes willingly.</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Cassandra, “You aren’t <em>really </em>going to let him put himself on trial are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Varric, “It’s not up to me Varric, it’s his choice. He’s the one that has to live with himself everyday, not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head, “But he didn’t mean to hurt her! He was dreaming, he was having a flashback in his dream! He had no idea what he was doing! He would never hurt the Inquisitor on purpose! He loves her! You know that Seeker as well as I do!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him, “It doesn’t matter what I believe. Cullen almost killed her plain simple no matter what the reasoning is. His conscience as well as his honor demands he seeks justice for what he’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen, “In the end he was right, if he was anyone else he would be put on trial immediately for this. However being who he is has granted him special circumstance. I have to talk to Leliana, Josephine and the Inquisitor to discuss the matter further to decide what is to be done further on this issue.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Bull, “You stay here and watch him to make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless before any decisions are made on this matter. Keep anything sharp or could be used against himself out of his reach. As a soldier he’s been trained to use anything as a possible weapon to cause harm.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric scoffed, “I don’t think he’d do anything that drastic do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra’s eyes narrowed as her stare became very determined. “I wouldn’t put anything past him right now Varric, especially if he doesn’t get the trial or justice he thinks he deserves.” She looked back at Bull, “I will be back shortly.” Cassandra then turn and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra entered the Great Hall coming out of Solas’ office. Josephine and Leliana both approaching her. “Cassandra is it true?” asked Josephine. “I can’t believe it what I am hearing! Could the Commander really attack the Inquisitor?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Josephine and then looked at Cassandra, “Does anyone know for sure what happened? Or is just Cullen’s word?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, “Varric says Solas ran in hearing Cullen’s screams for help. He healed her bringing her back from the brink. Solas then took the Inquisitor out of the room for her safety.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana put her hands behind her back looking at Cassandra, “Then we need to talk to Solas then. Hear what he has to say on the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Leliana, “Do either of you know where he is?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a nod, “He’s probably with the Inquisitor. I heard she was pretty distraught after Cullen became mad with grief told her to leave him.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine’s eyes got wide, “No! He didn’t, he couldn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra’s eyes told her otherwise. Leliana cleared her throat “We will keep matters quite around Skyhold till we talk to you again Cassandra. We will then decide on what to do then on the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a nod and walked towards Tiatria’s bed chambers. When she got up the stairs she saw Solas asleep with Tiatria on top of her bed, cuddled into each other’s arms. Solas’ left hand held her head, as his right held her body close to him. Tiatria’s arms just were wrapped around Solas’ torso with the right side of her forehead against his chest. Cassandra could tell that for the first time in a long time Solas’ face looked content.</p><p> </p><p>Solas woke up sometime later seeing Cassandra sitting at Tiatria’s desk. Her feet crossed on top of the desktop. “I see you have made yourself quite comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas slowly pulled his left arm out from under Tiatria. He was careful not to wake her. For a moment Solas had his right hand caress Tiatria's left cheek gently.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cassandra as he got off the bed and walked up to her. “What can I do for you Seeker?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were there the night Cullen attacked the Inquisitor. What did you find when you got there?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria then at Cassandra, “The brute had her in his arms." Solas look frustrated as he shook his head, "He was screaming mad with his crime." Solas wove his right hand away from himself as walked away from Cassandra. "I had to fight to get her lose from his grip.” Cassandra put her feet down from the desk. “I saw that bones in her neck were nearly crushed. If she had not fought back, one more moment and she would have died.” his voice starting to show his anger.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra got up looking at him, “Did he show any remorse for what he done? Was he stuck in a dream like state Solas? Or was he fully conscious when he did this?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas narrowed his eyes as he gave a snort, “What does it matter? The man is a monster! Who nearly killed her! Does that even <em>matter</em> that if he had succeeded, that Corypheus would have gained a huge advantage over the Inquisition?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra’s gaze became firm, “It matters because it<em> tells</em> me his state of mind Solas. If Cullen <em>meant</em> to kill the Inquisitor or not. And to answer your question, yes it <em>does</em> matter if he had succeeded in killing her. It would have made killing Corypheus all that more difficult, if it could be even done at all at that point.” Solas looked at Cassandra as he took a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head showing his distain, “He was screaming like a mad man.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas started to move his right arm around as he spoke, in an agitated manner. “He said something about a dream…a nightmare. He thought he was strangling someone, didn’t realize it was her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ face showed anger, “Look at her Seeker! Her neck shows what that bastard did to her! You cannot hide that!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked over and she moved Tiatria’s hair out of the way. She looked at Tiatria’s neck and collarbone seeing the bruising. It was severe and she could see individual finger marks.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Solas, “Do your best to keep her calm through this. Don’t let <em>your</em> personal feelings get in the way of this." Cassandra could see the anger in Solas eyes, he'd become easy to read.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded at him,  “I know your feelings for her Solas, but you’re letting feelings cloud your judgement. If you truly care for her you’ll let things naturally unfold the way they are meant to. Leave the rest up to me and the others on this matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra knew like Varric Solas’ feelings for Tiatria. She also knew his hatred for Cullen because of it. This incident didn’t help matters for Solas, neither did being seen snuggled up to her, she knew his intentions.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a snort, "That man is a brute and should be stripped of his rank and thrown out of the Inquisition. She deserves someone who will love her, not hurt! She's been hurt enough already."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra swiftly grabbed Solas by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the fireplace's mantle. “I can see you Solas You're body language betrays you. I never thought y<em>ou</em> would be the one to take advantage of her!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas narrowed his eyes at Cassandra, “I’m <em>not</em> trying to take advantage of her, I love her! I’m trying to keep her alive! What would you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave Cullen a stern look, she drew his face in closer to her. “If you try to poison her mind against the Commander, it <em>will</em> back fire against you, Solas.” she warned. Cassandra let go of Solas' shirt and left with Solas watching her leave.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked over to the bed to see Tiatria starting to move around. He walked over and sat down next to Tiatria. Solas put his left hand on her left cheek, “Lethallan” he called out gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes gently fluttered open, as she slowly sat up, looking at him. “I thought I heard Cassandra.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a small smile, “You did”</p><p> </p><p>“What did she want?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas held her right hand, “She awnted to make sure you were alright after what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes lowered, “Oh, did she say how Cullen was doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas took his hand off hers and gently caressed Tiatria's right cheek with the back of his hand. “She didn’t mention anything. I’m sure he’s fine Lethallan. Just focus on healing and I will help you with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas as he held up her hand and gently kissed it. She gave a small smile knowing she wouldn’t be alone during this hard time but her mind couldn’t help but thing of Cullen, as she hoped he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra opened the door that led into Josephine’s office. Josephine rose her head seeing Cassandra, “Leliana is in the War Room.” Cassandra kept walking, “Good, follow me there. There be any prying ears to listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine quickly got up and followed her. Leliana lifted her head hearing the doors open and saw Cassandra. She put a note she was reading down. “Have you talked to Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a nod, Leliana put her hands behind her back. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“Solas confirmed everything Varric saw and what Cullen said.” Josephine gasped and put her right hand over her mouth. “I also saw the marks on the Inquisitor’s neck for myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Leliana confused, “What do we do now? If Cullen is judged what will happen to the Inquisition? Who will lead the army?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra and Leliana looked at each other, “I will lead the army if I need to till a replacement can be found.” said Cassandra.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at the other two, “She needs to appear in control, but as her advisers or council if you wish to regard yourselves as such; will be able to make the judgement.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana sighed as her heart grew heavy, “Then only one thing remains, who will tell her?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “I will do it, she’ll understand it better if I it came from me.” Leliana gave a nod “Also I will tell Cullen and quietly arrest him. It would destroy him beyond repair if one of his men came for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Josephine, “Make sure the hall is cleared and the doors are shut and locked." Josephine gave a nod as she watched Cassandra leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Varric and Bull were still in Cullen’s office. Varric had just put a blanket over Cullen who had been shivering; from the chills. Bull had just finished searching the room for weapons. He found mostly throwing knives and his sword. He took them up to Cullen’s actual bed room. He figured he'd knock Cullen out before he could climb up the ladder. There wasn’t a whole lot to do since Cullen had been sleeping the whole time. Neither Bull nor Varric talked much they just played wicked grace mostly to pass the time.</p><p> </p><p>Bull shook his head as he growled. He sat in Cullen’s chair at his desk as he adjusted his cards in his hand. “This whole situation is shitty!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it!” said Varric agreeing with him. “Who would have thought Cullen of all people would be suspected of attempted murder of the Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull scratched his horns, “I thought he’d at least fuck her senseless first before skipping ahead to part of the relationship where they want to kill each other.”  </p><p> </p><p>Varric narrowed his eyes, “That usually happens after years of bickering, emasculating, belittling both parties and hearing crickets in the bedroom Tiny.”  </p><p> </p><p>Varric sighed, “Still it’s hard to think Cullen of all people”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Varric, “Come on Varric, we knew he’d was going to snap! The only question was, when?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head as his eyes narrowed, “Nah, I had more faith in him than that! He has strength in him. You didn’t see him after Kirkwall, if he was ever going to snap at any particular point <em>that</em> would have been the defining moment!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric discarded two and picked up two new cards, “That beautiful creature was his salvation. It’ll be a pity if he loses her.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Cullen, whose face drawn and worn. “I don’t think he will. He only said that to keep her safe. I think he’ll realize he was a Dumb Ass." The door opened that led from Cullen’s office to Skyhold.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked in, “Great timing Seeker!” said Varric as he looked back to Bull showing his hand. “I win Tiny!” Varric had the Angel of Death card along with two swords and a serpent and two songs.</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave a look frustration, “Damn it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen then at Varric, “Has he slept this whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric sighed as he looked at Cullen, “Pretty much, he sometimes talks in his sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at her, “What did you guys find out or at least decide?”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems there is enough evidence to support Cullen’s wish for a trial.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Cassandra shocked, “You can’t be serious? Why would you even entertain such an idea?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave him a stern look, “Because he’s right Varric, he needs to be held accountable just like everyone else in the Inquisition. If word got out about this and nothing was done how would that look? That the Commander of the Inquisition’s army assaulted the Inquisitor and nothing was done? How long before lawlessness would take hold in the Inquisition Varric? Before people would think the Inquisition turns a blind eye to those it favors? People must see the Inquisition as a neutral power that it judges all. That it favors no one and seeks justice for all and even the highest official must answer for their crime, no matter who it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric sighed he knew Cassandra was right, “I need to wake him and get him dressed. He needs to get to the Great Hall were the trial will be held.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra, Varric and Bull looked over to see Cullen sitting up awake.  Cassandra gave Cullen a nod before she left.</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood next to Tiatria as she looked out from her balcony. Her eyes glassy as she had her arms wrapped around herself. Solas put the back of his right hand against her left cheek. “What can I do for you Lethallan?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas and smiled, “Just being here helps Solas, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas' right hand moved to where his palm cupped her cheek and his fingers got lost into her hair.  Tiatria put her hands on the balcony railing as she looked into his soft blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see a faint blush in his cheeks, “I never forgot the kiss” he told her gently.  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him clearly taken by surprise, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ right hand gently touched her right cheek, causing her heart to pound. It then dawned on Tiatria what he meant. This caused her body to softly tremble. Solas pulled her closer to him till his chest was up against hers and he looked down at her. Tiatria could feel his heart beating faster, as did hers. His left hand softly caressing her right cheek. Tiatria felt unsure like sure like she should pull away but something couldn’t bring herself to do it. She felt butterflies in her stomach as his left arm wrapped around her waist. Tiatria looked up at Solas with her hands pressed up against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t quite sure what was happening but it didn’t feel wrong but it didn’t feel quite right either. Cullen had said he didn’t want her around him anymore but Tiatria wasn’t quite sure if this was right. However the feelings she once had for Solas were still there. They hadn’t gone away but her heart still felt something for Cullen. She wasn’t quite sure if she into these feelings that she felt so easy to give into; if she’d be betraying Cullen. The moment Tiatria's hands touched Solas', his skin set on fire. Solas closed his eyes as Tiatria hands gently touched the sides of his face. Solas leaned in slowly till their lips were just centimeters apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her head as Solas gave a rather cross look for the interruption, turning his head away. Tiatria saw Cassandra standing at the balcony’s entry way.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk” Cassandra wasn’t sure what she walked in on but she just kept her eyes on Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas and slowly walked away from his embrace. Solas gently held onto her right hand till she walked so far that that he lost her hand.  Solas took an agitated sigh as he folded his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria followed Cassandra inside, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “Cullen has asked for a trial for the assault he-”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as her eyes grew wide in shock, “No! You can’t allow”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Cullen committed a crime Inquisitor, if anyone else did this they would be locked up in a dungeon awaiting your judgement over this. However out of courtesy over <em>who</em> he is, he has be detained in his tower.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to Tiatria seeing her starting to fall apart. She rose her right hand up to her forehead as she started to absorb what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she gave Cassandra a cold look. “I will not judge him! I refuse to judge him!” she told her in an angry cry.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra folded her arms as she gave a lite sigh. “It’s alright, you won’t have to, Leliana and I will. We just need you to just be present to make the trial official.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra in horror, “You expect me to watch this?" Tiatria shook her head in horror, "Are you insane?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry there is no other way. As soon as Cullen arrives you will be summoned.” Cassandra then looked at Solas and then left.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas, “I cannot watch Cullen go on trial Solas!”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Tiatria's face was of someone who was punched in the gut. Her body began to shake as if she was going to fall. Solas held her and gently stroked her hair. “I know Lethallan, but Cassandra is right. No one is above the law. Cullen asked for this trial which means even he knows how unstable he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas angered, she pushed him away. “He’s not unstable! It was an accident! People have those Solas, people make mistakes!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ face couldn’t hide his displeasure, “A mistake that almost got you killed!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ eyes gave way to tears, his right hand gently stroked his hair that led to her right cheek. “Do you have any idea what it was like to see <em>him </em>holding your lifeless body?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas backed away from her as he looked away. His right hand clenched into a fist bobbing up and down slightly. “To think that <em>he</em> who was the one who stole your life.” Solas looked back at her, “Do you know what it was like to look into your eyes when they were void of life?” his voice clearly fighting back tears.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas her eyes soft and full of love of love for her dear friend. Her right hand gently stroked Solas' right cheek as he closed his eyes and tears fell.  Tiatria sweetly smiled as she drew his head close and kissed his left cheek. She then put her forehead on his left cheek as she hugged him. Solas broke down and cried holding her as tight as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was fully dressed in his armor, he finished by putting on his gloves. Varric opened the door that led to Skyhold hold through Solas’ office.</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at him with Bull putting his left arm against the door. “That is the most stubborn bastard I have ever met!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I heard that Dwarf!” Cullen griped back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was sitting on her bed bent over with her face buried into her hands. Solas sat next to her on her left side his right hand on her back. Tiatria's heart was pounding as she was dreading the moment she would be called. Her stomach was starting to tie up in knots as she started to shake.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria heard someone walking up the stairs, she looked over seeing Josephine, she had her left hand on the banister. “It’s time”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's stomach ached and started to feel like she was going to vomit. She felt dizzy as the color left her face. Tiatria's eyes rolled back in her head as she fell back.</p><p> </p><p>Solas caught her, “Lethallan!” Solas' left hand gently touching her right cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine walked up to them where they sat, she knelt down and held Tiatria’s right hand. “It’s alright Inquisitor, you can do this. Just take a deep breath. Remember you won’t be judging him.” Solas helped Tiatria sit up as his thumb rubbed her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gently kissed the top of Tiatria's head, “It’s alright Lethallan, you can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas helped Tiatria stand his left hand holding her waist as his right held her hand. He could feel Tiatria's legs being very shaky and her knees threatened to buckle. Josephine wasn’t sure if Tiatria was going to be able to handle the trial. She walked ahead of them and opened the door that led into the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “Will you be able to walk Lethallan?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked out to see Leliana and Cassandra standing on either side of her throne. Cullen was standing in front of the stairs of her throne. His right hand holding the top of his left.  </p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Tiatria, “Do you want to take my arm? I can help you walk you the rest of the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, he had the look of sobriety in his face. “Did have any assistance getting him here?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gently shook her head, “No, he walked here himself.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with a small smile on her lips. “Then I will do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas and gave a nod. Solas let her go and she walked out with Josephine. She kept her eyes on Cullen the whole time as he did the same thing. Cullen's eyes still showed her how much he cared. She walked up the stairs, turned and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine stood next to the stairs looking at both parties, “Former Knight Captain Cullen Stanton Rutherford Commander of the Inquisition’s army is present for attempted murder of...” Josephine paused as she needed to take a breath. “…of the Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stood up straight as he looked at Josephine.  With what dignity he had left Cullen wasn’t going to sit even though his body screamed for him to do so.  He wasn’t going to slouch either like all the other prisoners that came before her. All present knew his shame, his regret. However Cullen wasn’t going to be seen as a coward.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Tiatria, “He confesses that he strangled the Inquisitor but he had no idea he was doing so due to the fact he was having a horrible nightmare.” Cullen’s face softened as did Tiatria’s. “A nightmare where the Commander thought he was attacking a blood mage from his past. It wasn’t till the Inquisitor defended herself and woke him up and that the Commander realized what he had done.” Tiatria looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at him, “Is there anything you have to say in your defense Commander?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria before he looked at Leliana, “No, none there is no excuse for my actions. What I did was inexcusable. I deserve no mercy for my actions.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stood up straight in her seat, “You were unaware of your actions Commander.” she looked at him, “Would you even now if you had the chance, do it again?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face bore shock, “Maker’s mercy no!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled with tears in your eyes, “There lies the difference, when you were having your nightmare you had no idea who I was. You thought I was someone else. Now that you are awake and thinking clearly, you wouldn’t never hurt me. Surely you deserve some mercy.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana and Cassandra gave each other a smile, they had to hand it to Tiatria. Cullen looked down for a moment as he thought about her words for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back up as Cassandra spoke, “In my investigation everyone I spoke to all spoke the same thing. Cullen’s remorse over what he had done. Solas had to fight to get the Inquisitor from him so he could render aid because, he was driven mad by grief.  Also Cullen kept talking about the fact he was having a nightmare about a mage he had encountered in Ferelden’s Circle. Cullen thought he was strangling him and once he woke up from his nightmare and realized it was the Inquisitor he lost all sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Cullen, “How often do these nightmares occur Commander?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Leliana, “It depends, sometimes I dream of nothing sometimes I dream of what happened when I was a Templar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they always this severe?” questioned Leliana, standing straight holding her hands behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, “No, they are not always this severe. I never had a nightmare this intense before. I think it only happened because of my weakened condition of not taking in any lyrium.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana narrowed her eyes, “I see”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen curious now, “So if you hadn’t been weakened by lyrium withdrawal do you think this would have happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “No, I don’t think this would have happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra and Leliana looked at each other again giving each other serious looks. They both held their hands behind their backs. They seemed to know what each other were thinking. They looked back at Cullen.  Tiatria looked at them with her nerves starting to get the better of her. Looking at Cullen, her heart started to pound. Her hands held onto the arms of her throne tightly. She could see Cullen starting to tire, even though he’d never admit it. Cassandra looked at Cullen the fingers of her left hand touching a wooden box. Her eyes narrowed at him for a moment, she looked as if she was studying him. Cassandra then closed her eyes taking a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>When Cassandra's hand finally fully rested onto the box completely, “Cullen, Leliana and I have come to your judgement.” Tiatria could pick up a hint of heavy heartedness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria focused on Cassandra’s words, “We cannot allow you to be a danger to yourself or others. It seems clear to us that this only happened because of your weakened condition do to lyrium withdrawals. If you had been on lyrium your nightmares would have been only that and this tragic event would not have happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Leliana who spoked next, “The more we talked about it the more realized you are invaluable as Commander of the Inquisition’s army. There for you cannot be replaced.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra picked up the box with both hands. Slowly walking up to Cullen who was looking at the box. Leliana firmly planted her feet on the ground. “Commander your sentence for your crime is to start taking the lyrium again.” Cassandra opened the box showing him a fully mixed draft of lyrium.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen, “Cullen, I feel in my heart that you did your best. I still feel you can break your chains of this, however now is not the time for your safety and that of others.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the draft of lyrium as it softly glowed in the box. He took a breath as he became resolute and nodded his head. He started to reach for it, “NO!” Tiatria shrieked her voice piercing the air.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen and Cassandra looked at Tiatria, she was standing up her eyes burning in anger. Tiatria looked at Cullen, “I refuse to let this happen! I won’t let this happen!” She started to walk down the stairs slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, his stance firm, “I accept this! It’s fair! I can still serve and keep myself under control.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana stood in front of Tiatria, “Inquisitor, you are too close to this situation. I don’t think you are thinking clearly or giving this a fair amount of thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Leliana a look that told her to step aside. Leliana promptly did so as Tiatria looked back at Cullen. “I believe he can make it without lyrium!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra moved aside and as Tiatria kept walking till she was in front of him. Her face showed him her anger. Cullen showed her he was just as suborn about this. “Leliana’s right, you aren’t thinking clearly. I will willingly take the lyrium again if only to regain some part of my life again.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shut the box, “I forbid it! As Inquisitor I over rule this decision!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “I say it stands! Does the fact that I almost killed you mean nothing to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pushed his chest with her hands, “Cullen, I told you before that wasn’t you! It was an accident! Everyone has their demons no matter what happens in life! It’s just up to you how to handle it! Going back on the lyrium isn’t going to fix anything! It just insures you stay leashed to the Chantry!”</p><p> </p><p>Tears poured down her face as she snatched the box away from Cassandra. She grabbed the draft of lyrium out of the box. “THIS!” Tiatria screamed, “THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT TO BOUND TO FOR ALL THE DAYS OF YOUR LIFE? IS THIS WORTH BEING LEASHED TO?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snatched the draft out of her hand, “IF IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE SAFE! AND THAT WHAT HAPPENED WILL NEVER BE REPEATED, YES! I RATHER HAVE MY MIND BURNED OUT AND WASTED TO NOTHING, IF IT MEANS THAT YOU ARE ALIVE AND SAFE!” he roared at her, his face was fire red as he started to take in deep breathes.   </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria grabbed the lyrium and threw it against the wall. “FENEDHIS LASA, ON BEING SAFE CULLEN!” The draft shattered in several unrecoverable pieces. “I RATHER DIE THAN SEEING YOU BEING CHAINED TO THE CHANTRY AGAIN!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with tears streaming down her eyes. Cullen looked at her speechless. He just watched her shoulders heave up and down. No one said a word they dared not to.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Tiatria a hard look, “Are you insane?”  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria said nothing as she looked at him with fire in her eyes. “Yes, Cullen” she snapped, slapping him across the left side of his face. Tiatria was hoping to slap some sense into him, “I’m insane! If the Inquisition has taught me anything, it’s that you fight for what you believe in!” Tiatria's eyes softened, “You can do this Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed Tiatria and held her with all his might. His right hand held the back of her head as she sobbed. “I believe in you, I know can do this!” Cullen held Tiatria's head as he peppered her with kisses on her lips and face.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me my love!” he begged.</p><p> </p><p>"You would excuse an attempted murderer?" cried out Solas in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and everyone looked to Solas walked to everyone, his face clearly showing his rage over the issue. “How can you willingly overlook the fact that the Commander nearly killed the Inquisitor? Does no one but me care about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, “He’s right we must find a way for Cullen to work get a handle on these things if he isn’t able to take the lyrium.” Tiatria snuggled into Cullen’s arms as she started to think.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at Cullen who had his arms wrapped around her. “Solas, could help him.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas and Cullen looked at her shocked, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas, “Solas, you have powers that go into the fade. You can help Cullen work through his nightmares, like you've done for me. You've taught me to meditate in the mornings, like you do. You can teach Cullen to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as he held her shoulders, “I know how to meditate love, they teach you how to, to focus on your talents as Templar.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “You aren’t a Templar anymore. You are just an ordinary man now. You need to learn to meditate to still your mind and focus your mind in a new way. Solas can teach you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a look of utter shock and disgust as she looked at him. “Will you teach him Solas? Will you help him?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen who had his hands on her, “You expect me to teach this brute after he nearly killed you Lethallan?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face started to show agitation, “It’s alright I don’t want to be taught by this mage anyway. I rather just jump from the battlements.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave him a callous look, “That’s not a bad idea Shemlen.” Cullen burst forward towards Solas, both looked as if they were about to slug it out.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got in the middle pushing both men back, “ENOUGH!” she ordered. Tiatria looked at Solas, “You told me that you were here for me, that whatever I needed you’d give it to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her then at Solas, his face showed his agitation, for he knew what Solas meant by those words.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that a lie?” she questioned. Solas shook his head, she then looked at Cullen. “You said you loved me and that if there was anything you can do, I had only to ask. Was that a lie?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face looked surprised that she wasn’t letting either of them get away with anything. “No, I meant it.” he told her rubbing the back of neck blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Solas, “Then honor your word Solas, I need you now to help him.” Solas could see the tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen harshly, “I still say he should go back on the lyrium and let his brain burn out! Let his memories fade away till he is a hollow shell and like the rest of his kind.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a nod as she sighed, “He will have to live with his guilt for what he did for the rest of his life. Also fear that he can control himself, that this will never happen again.” Tiatria looked back at Cullen who was still looking at Solas, his face still tense but did show Tiatria was right.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Solas, “If someone can still be saved from the chains of lyrium and their dark memories, even if that means from themselves, then we should try and find a way.” Solas could see the tears in Tiatria's eyes, “Please, this means something to me, help him.” she begged.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen, the two looked at each other for a moment. Neither wanted to do this but they knew it was for her. Solas looked at Tiatria, “Fine Lethallan, for you I will do this.” His right hand caressed her cheek, “Only for you, will I do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen and gave a snort, “Come and see me first thing in the morning. I’m awake shortly after dawn.” Solas then walked away with Tiatria watching him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his hands on Tiatria's shoulders, “Hey” he called out softly. Tiatria looked at Cullen seeing him give a gentle smile, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria rose her right hand and was about to touch Cullen's cheek but then recoiled her fingers. She wasn’t sure now that everything to seemed to be over. Tiatria looked down as she sighed, “Where does this leave us Cullen?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, where does this leave you two?” questioned Leliana with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back at Tiatria his right hand gently holding her jaw, his thumb rubbing her cheek. “I’m hoping you’ll forgive me. I was only trying to protect you. I guess, I didn’t count on that no matter how hard I pushed, you wouldn’t leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria uncoiled her fingers and touched his cheek, “I will never leave you, I’m always here. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he leaned in, “I know that now.” He then gently but passionately kissed her. Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine left them as Tiatria’s arms wrapped around Cullen’s neck.  He picked her up and gently spun her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Horrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria heads to the Western Approach with Cassandra, Bull and Varric. She hopes to reach the Grey Wardens to stop this dark ritual before it's too late. When she gets there she is greeted by a Tevinter mage named Erimond. She sees the horrors of blood magic for the first time. Cullen recieves a letter from Cassandra urging him to come to the Western Approach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cullen summoned Tiatria to his office. He'd been going over some of the documents she'd recovered from the red lyrium mine.  He'd had them on his desk for days and he'd been reading and re-reading them, he was shocked as to the contents they held within them. When Tiatria had entered his office, Cullen's face became serious, “Are those the letters I sent you that are from Samson?” Cullen sighed as he nodded and looked at Tiatria deeply troubled.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew he would be, she was after reading them. Cullen shook his head looking at her. He had so many disbelieving questions in his face. “Samson is making red lyrium from people?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with a half-smile shaking her head. “Not anymore! Not in that mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked behind his desk, “I knew Samson had fallen but this? It’s<em>monstrous</em>!” He started to pace back and forth. Cullen threw the documents on the desk. “We <em>have</em> to put an end to him!” Cullen pointed to one letter in particular, “Look at these orders from the encampment! That armor must give Samson extraordinary power!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “We might not be able to stop him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Cullen a determined look, “Samson is a menace, if we can’t defeat him no one stands a chance!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back at her just as determined, “Then we must destroy the armor!” he shook his head, “I couldn’t say how! Templars are trained <em>not</em> to destroy expensive magical equipment!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stepped back and had a thought, “Perhaps Dagna has some ideas. She crafts the impossible every day.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen, “We’ll find away Cullen, everyone has a weakness.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then started to walk away, “You head for the Western Approach soon? To help Hawke and stop the Wardens?” Cullen questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around, “Yes, we leave in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed his face filled with concern, “Please be careful my love. I’ve seen blood rituals before and they are…dark.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled back, “I will” She then left his office leaving Cullen to rub the back of his neck looking at the door nervous for her.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The next day Tiatria took Cassandra, Varric and Bull with her to the Western Approach. They road hard to meet Hawke and Stroud there. The weather there was hot and dry. There was no escaping the Sun unless she set up camps. Tiatria had Harding show her where the Warden’s would be and they rode out again. Tiatria found them and they ran to them dismounting the horses. In doing that they would be harder to see since the hooves kicked up the sand. When they saw Hawke and Stroud they were at the entry way of the ruins which were mainly a hollowed out shell. There was a bridge they would have to cross to get to it.</p><p> </p><p>Stroud walked up to Tiatria, “I’m glad you made it Inquisitor! I fear they already started the ritual.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke gave a disgusted look as she took a step forward. “Blood magic I’d wager! You can smell it! Or see the corpses!” she turned her head to the entrance. “You take point, I’ll guard your backs!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and the others followed Stroud across the bridge that lead to and open tower. Up the stairs there was a rogue Warden who looked very frightened as his fellow Wardens circled him. He began to cower as he looked at them with demons at their sides.</p><p> </p><p>He began to stutter, “Wwwait!” He backed up to another smaller flight of stairs, “No!”</p><p> </p><p>A mage stood behind him that was up those flight of stairs. He had medium dark skin. He had a mustache and beard at the chin with stubble. His hair was black and pulled up in a ponytail. He an ill look about him. His eyes were a light blue. He had battle mage armor on but a high frilled collar around the back of his neck. The armor itself was red by the cloth and leather under it was white.</p><p> </p><p>“Warden Commander Clarel’s orders were very clear!”</p><p> </p><p>The Warden looked behind him as another Warden who was a mage approached him. The rogue turned around with fear clearly in his eyes. “This, is wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>The Mage looked at him, “Remember your oath: In war, victory! In peace, vigilance!” The rogue Warden started to back up, “In death” he heard someone whisper into his ear, “I’m sorry” which caused him to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>It was the mage Warden. The mage warden stabbed him in the stomach as the other mage rose his hands, “sacrifice.”</p><p> </p><p>The rogue’s blood spilled out of his stomach and onto the mage warden. It was hot as he watched it spill on the ground. Deathly gags could be heard over the rogue’s lips as he died. The warden let his comrade go with his body falling to the floor with a thud. The blood pooled into the air and a rift appeared.</p><p> </p><p>A rage demon came out of the rift stopping in front of the warden mage. “Good” said the other mage, “Now bind it like I showed you!”</p><p> </p><p>The warden mage held up his left hand and green mana came forth. The rage demon looked at him green energy encircled it. Suddenly a pop and the demon bowed before its new master. The mage quickly wove his right hand with red mana. The warden mage’s eyes glowed red. The mage gave an evil, wicked smile. He pointed the warden to line up with the others and he did.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just then walked up with the others. She was horrified but what she saw. Dead bodies of Wardens. Blood everywhere the walls, the floor. Some of the bodies had gaping stab wounds that showed their intestines, their throats slit. She had never seen anything like it, the brutality, and the savagery.</p><p> </p><p>The mage smiled at her, “Inquisitor! What an unexpected pleasure!” He then bowed before her, “Lord Livius Erimond of Vyranthium.” He then rose “At your service!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud stepped forward giving him a nasty look, “You are no warden!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond moved the left, “But you are! The one Clarel let slip and you found the Inquisitor! Now you came here to stop me!” Erimond used a very condescending tone. “Shall we see how that goes?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t like him and was trying to figure out what to do. “Why do this? Why kill this poor man?” Erimond looked at the corpse, “What him? We simply needed his blood!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him shocked, “Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the wardens feel a bit of remorse?”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond looked at the wardens, “Wardens!” they looked at him, “Hands up!” He rose his left hand and they did as well, “Hands down!” They did as well, Erimond put his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Stroud looked at Tiatria, “Corypheus has taken their minds!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond gloated, “They did this to themselves. You see the calling had the wardens terrified! They looked everywhere for help!” Erimond let go of his hands and used them to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Stroud had a realization, “Even Tevinter!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond gave a wicked smile, “Yes, and since it was my Master who put The Calling into their little heads we in the Venatori were prepared!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond put his left elbow on top of his right hand. “I went to Clarel full of sympathy and together we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, march into the deep roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria flicked her head up showing recognition, “Ah! I was wondering when the Demon army would show up!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond looked surprised, “You knew about it did you? Well then here you are!” His face went back to a blustering peacock, “Sadly for the wardens the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect! They are now my Master’s slaves!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond started to pace around again, “This was a test, once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual; the army will conquer Thedas!” He stopped and looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still gave him a vial look, “So Corypheus influenced the wardens and made them do this ritual?”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond scoffed at Tiatria, “Made them? No!” he turned around holding up his arms, “Everything you see here, the blood sacrifices to hold the demons, the wardens did it of their own free will!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around seeing the blood. The bodies everywhere, the smell of death. Tiatria thought she was going to be sick. She had seen such things before when fighting the Shemlen with her clan, but not like this! Not for blood magic, not for ritualistic killing. Now she understood what Cullen saw and how it changed him. Tiatria's vision blurred and struggled to keep herself standing.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond gave her a very cold look, “Fear is a very good motivator and they were very afraid!” he gave her smile that made her blood run cold. “You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision.” Erimond shrugged, “Burdens of command I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t understanding something, “Why would the wardens want to kill the Old Gods?”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond looked at her, “A Blight happens when Darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into and Archdemon! If someone could go into the deep roads fighting their way through and kill them before they are to be corrupted” he explained as he flicked his hands, “Puff! No more Blights, ever! The wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond smiled, “Although history may remember them a little differently now!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It did make sense in theory to do such a thing but in theory but why Clarel agree to work with Erimond?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why would Clarel risk using demons?” Tiatria questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond put his hands behind his back still looking confident, “Demons need no food, no rest, no healing! Once bond they never retreat! They never question orders! They are the perfect army to fight through the deep roads!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond shook his head with a catty smile, “Or across Orlais now they are bond to my Master!” There it was, the real plan as to why Erimond was doing this.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried to appeal to any goodness he might have, “Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond just stood there on his perch, “The Elder One commands the Blight! He is not commanded by it, like the mindless Darkspawn! The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable it is simply a tool.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled at Erimond, “Somebody is certainly a tool!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond didn’t seem to be fazed by the statement, “As for me while the Elder One rules from the Golden City We the Venatori will be his God Kings here on this world!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was noticing that Corypheus was promising a lot of people they’d be Kings or Queens if they helped him. How many of those promises would he actually keep she wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snorted at him, “You think you can stand against me with just demons and a fade rift? Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the Breach?”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond gave a nod, “He did! He also noted what he did to you at Haven.”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond held out his right hand and red mana came forth. He closed his hand making a fist. Tiatria’s mark flared causing her to drop to her knees in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond looked at Tiatria, “The Elder One showed me how to deal with you in the event you were foolish enough to meddle here too!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria fell onto all fours her hand palm up, “That mark you bear, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil.” She looked up at him, “You stole that from my Master! He’s been forced to find other ways to access the fade!” Tiatria took a deep breath and rose to her feet, she rose her marked hand to the rift. “When I bring him your head” Tiatria began to close the fade, “His gratitude will be” she caused it pop forcing Erimond to stop using his magic on her and to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond fell backwards crying out in surprise. Erimond was shocked she closed the rift so fast in front of him. He sat up on his left arm. He saw that everyone looked pissed off at him. He rose to his feet holding his left side.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond limped away in a panic, “KILL THEM!” he ordered to the wardens.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t want to fight them but she hand to! When it was over Hawke ran over to her, “So that went well!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud looked at Hawke, “You were correct! Through the ritual the wardens are slaves to Corypheus!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke didn’t want to be right, not about this! She looked at Tiatria who lost all color in her face. “And the warden warriors?” Tiatria ran to the edge of one of the walls and began to vomit. This was too much for her.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke lowered her head, “Of course, it’s not real blood magic until someone gets sacrificed!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back over at Hawke, “Erimond lied to the wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke could see the tears in Tiatria’s eyes. Hawke realized Tiatria had never seen blood magic before. Hawke lowered her head, “Through blood magic and human sacrifice.”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud looked at Hawke, “The wardens were wrong Hawke. They had their reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at him angry, “All blood mages do! Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions! In the end it never matters! In the end you are always alone with your actions!”</p><p> </p><p>That statement hit Tiatria like a ton of bricks, she felt her body go numb.</p><p> </p><p>Stroud looked at the others, “I believe I know where the wardens are your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction!” he pointed using his right hand “There is an abandoned warden fortress that way, Adamant!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her right hand put her forehead since she was starting to feel dizzy. “I guess they didn’t want to summon a demon army in public.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at Tiatria, “The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other wardens are there.” They turned and left “We’ll meet you back at Skyhold!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt her head spin and she then passed out.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was sitting in his chair going over food supply line reports. His door on his left opened and a messenger appeared. Cullen looked up as the messenger took out a letter from his satchel.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander a letter from the Western Approach!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took it from him, “From the Inquisitor?” he shook his head, “No, Seeker Cassandra! I was told to tell you to read it without delay!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked concerned as he saw the messenger sweat. The messenger saluted and left. Cullen broke the seal and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You need to come to the Western Approach near the tower where we were sent to stop the wardens. I marked it on a map I sent you. The Inquisitor is not doing well after seeing what warden’s ritual left behind. Bodies, blood. Things that you and I have seen first-hand. She is an innocent and has never seen such perversion. She has refused to eat or drink. She will not come out of her tent and I fear for her state of mind and I feel you are the only one who can reach her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please come as soon as you are able,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassandra</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dropped the letter on his desk and ran down the stairs and into the stables. He took out a horse that had just been saddled for another soldier. The horse flew down the bridge out of the Castle’s gates.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Varric was in Tiatria’s tent kneeling next to her. Tiatria was on her cot doubled over into the fetile position with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face buried in her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Sweetheart you have to eat something? What would Curly say if he saw you like this?” Varric questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria said nothing to Varric, her hair draped over her knees. Varric had been trying for days to get Tiatria to eat or drink something but she refused. She didn't talk, didn't move, just laid where she was and wept.</p><p> </p><p>Varric held up a plate of food, “Come on just a bite!” He perked up his head, “Hey do you want to hear about the time Daisy got lost in Low Town and I had to give her a ball of twine so she could learn to get around?” Tiatria didn’t move. Varric sighed shaking his head, he put the plate down at the end of her cot and got up.</p><p> </p><p>Varric exited the tent and saw Cullen riding up like a bat out of hell. He jumped off his horse, it looked like it was about to collapse. Its legs shaking its breaths hard. Harding took the reins and walked the horse over to get some water.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked over to Cassandra, “Where is she?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen as she escorted him to Tiatria's tent. “I’m glad to see you came.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cassandra narrowing his eyes, “Is she any better?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra shook her head, “No, Varric has been trying to raise her spirits and get her to eat. He has had no success thus far.” Cullen saw Varric and put his hand on shoulder as he passed him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen entered Tiatria’s tent seeing that Tiatria was laying on her left side, her left arm extended out and hanging over the edge. Her hair partially draped over her face. Cullen took off his gloves and put them in his coat. He sat next to Tiatria on the cot. He whispered Tiatria's name gently as he touched her hands; he saw her fingers flinch, it was a sign. Cullen called Tiatria's name again as he gently swept the hair from her face. Cullen noticed a small amount of a black liquid dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen's heart stopped as he felt a pit hit his stomach, he leaned over as he put his left hand on Tiatria's shoulder and shook her. “Tia, look at me!” he shook her again, harder this time. Cullen started to panic as the color was draining from Tiatria's face. Cullen sat up as he looked around on the floor. Next to Cullen's left foot was a vial which, he picked it up bringing it to his nose. Cullen's face scrunched with pungent odor and instantly knew what it was. </p><p> </p><p>Deathroot! </p><p> </p><p>Cullen threw the vial aside as he looked at the tent's entrance, "Cassandra!" Cullen turned his back as he leaned over again and shook Tiatria's shoulder. "Tia! Tia wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra entered the tent seeing Cullen on his knees as his hands held the sides of Tiatria's face. "Tia, for Maker's sake wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Cassandra questioned</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her for a split second, "Tia drank a vial of deathroot extract!" </p><p> </p><p>This was is it, the straw that broke the camel's back. Everything she'd suffered, everything that she'd endured, she couldn't take anymore. Cullen looked at Cassandra, she could clearly see he was starting to panic. Cassandra grabbed a cup of water that Varric had put next to Tiatria's plate of food. "Open her mouth!" she instructed. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned Tiatria onto her back and opened her mouth as his right hand under her neck. Cassandra poured the water into Tiatria's mouth. The water caused Tiatria's gag reflex to react, and she started to vomit up whatever was in her stomach. Cullen helped Tiatria roll onto her side so she could vomit everything up properly. Cullen noticed some color was coming back to Tiatria's face. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Cullen interlocked Tiatria's right hand in his left and rubbed it with his thumb. Cullen just stayed that way for what seemed like forever. He knew this horror, this pain. He wished Tiatria would have never see such a thing. Hoped she'd never feel that she had to resort to such drastic measures. After a little while Tiatria's fingers moved and held onto Cullen's.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed in relief as he gave a small smile, “That’s it, I’m here.” Cullen kissed Tiatria's left hand as he smiled with tears in his eyes. Cassandra watched as Cullen gently rocked Tiatria side to side. “It’s alright! I am here, you are safe!” he told her gently.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see in Tiatria's eyes, she was starting to go mad and her mind was going to break. Cullen tried to pick her up but Tiatria fought him, weakly. Tiatria shook with such ferocity that Cullen thought she’d break. Cullen's hands gently cupped her face as tears streamed down. Tiatria's body started to wretch like she would vomit, but nothing was going to come up because, her stomach was empty. Tiatria cried out in pain as she sobbed. Cullen had enough and picked Tiatria up. Cullen took Tiatria out of the tent, which caused Tiatria to cover her face, it had been so long she’s been outside that the Sun hurt her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at them as they backed up. They had been standing outside the tent, listening.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me a fresh horse, <em>now</em>!” Cullen demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria cried in pain as her whole body hurt from lack of nourishment. Cassandra walked up to him as Tiatria's horse Hulon was brought up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his love up on the Hulon, “Cullen? What’s going on?” Varric questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra took the Hulon's reins as Cullen mounted him next. Cullen took the reins looking at Cassandra, “She needs to get out of here now!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra and the others looked at Cullen confused, “Look, you asked me to come to help her! I am doing exactly that! I will meet you all with her in Skyhold after a time! Her mind needs rest. To get away from here! I will not see Tia's mind shatter! I will not let her end up like I did!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked up to Cullen, “How long will you be gone?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his left arm around Tiatria’s waist holding her close. “However long it takes!” Cullen responded before he kicked Hulon into galloping off.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew exactly where he wanted to take her, the Emerald Graves he knew the forest would help her. It was the land of her people and it would give her strength. Cullen did not let the Hulon stop till they reached the forest. Tiatria would drift in and out of consciousness but she was never truly aware of what was going on. Cullen held Tiatria fiercely to make sure she didn’t fall off. When they arrived to a location he liked, Cullen slowed Hulon and let Tiatria's eyes focus so she could look around. Cullen wanted Tiatria to see the vegetation, the sun breaking through the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked into Tiatria's eyes as he got her down and they were empty and lost. Tiatria's face look wasted for she hadn’t eaten in so long. Her lips were dry from lack of water. Cullen found a clearing thick with green lush plants and trees. A stream was near so Hulon could get water.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently walked with Tiatria in his arms. He laid her down in the lush flowers and Elfroot. The leaves felt so cool on Tiatria's skin and she could smell some of the blossoming flowers. Cullen walked over to the stream and moistened a handkerchief, he soaked it and walked back to Tiatria.  He sat next to Tiatria on her left. His left leg up, his right down. Cullen leaned over her as he wiped her face and moistened her lips. Tiatria fought it with a little moaning as she moved her head around. Tiatria's face scrunched with her eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried not to raise his voice to her, “You need water Tia! You’ll die without it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with angry eyes, “I don’t care!” she told him, her words badly slurred.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's face was hit with shock, he fell to his knees and held her. “Never ever say that again!" he scolded, "My world begins and ends with you!” Cullen picked Tiatria up and took her to the stream.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat down in the water with Tiatria in his lap. Tiatria head rested on the right side of Cullen's chest plate. Cullen scooped up the water in his hand and brought it up to Tiatria's lips, still she turned away from it. Cullen held onto Tiatria tight in his arms as the water poured from his fingers. Cullen's hand touched Tiatria's face it felt so cool and refreshing.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Tia, I need you to drink. Part of your problem is dehydration. I can help you but only if you work with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria seeing her eyes were closed. Tiatria was so tired that her head was bobbing backward. Cullen moistened her lips with his fingers. Her lips rubbed into each other, they craved the water.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes opened again fighting sleep, “Leave me Cullen, Falon’Din comes for me. I want to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t know who that was but he wasn’t going to let Tiatria go anywhere. Cullen felt Tiatria's pulse on her right wrist, it was faint and erratic. Tiatria was fading into death and that scared Cullen, more than anything. He had to think how to get water in Tiatria without making things worse.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back at Tiatria eyes were closed again. Her mouth was open slightly, her breathing labored. Cullen scooped up the water into his mouth till it was full. He then leaned over Tiatria and kissed her. Cullen's left hand held Tiatria's cheek close as he slightly opened his mouth. The water slowly went into Tiatria's mouth and she slowly drank it.</p><p> </p><p>A few times Cullen rose his head because Tiatria made motions of choking but nothing came up. Cullen kept doing this till his mouth became empty. He wanted Tiatria to have more but he knew not to push it. Cullen gently picked her up from the water and took Tiatria to the same patch were she was before. He laid her down and took off his coat and covered her.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tiatria was back in the Free Marches in the Forests of Planasene. The forest was dark of night, the moon was crescent in her waxing phase. She was in the middle of the forest near, near where she was she was taken. She heard voices she didn’t know what she’d find she saw a faint light of fire. She heard a man scream in pain, horrible pain. Her nerves tingled as she walked closer. As she passed the trees, she saw Grey Wardens. They had captured someone but she couldn’t tell who. She could tell it was a man though. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once of the wardens moved aside it was Tahl’rail! She cried out in shock. The wardens had knives cutting, slicing at his flesh. He had his swords on him but they were using their magic to rebuff him. Tiatria cried out for them to stop, Tahl’rail told her to stay away to go back. She ran towards him as one of the wardens stabbed him in the back then as he fell to his knees slit his throat. The blood poured out of him as the mage used to fuel a Pride demon to ripe out of Tahl’rail’s body like a butterfly out of cocoon. The Demon shrieked as emerged and she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up screaming from the horror.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was kneeling down tending the fire, he had been cooking a nug he had killed. Cullen had taken off his armor but kept his sword close. He heard Tiatria screaming in absolute terror, which caused him to run over to Tiatria grabbing her shoulders shaking her awake. Cullen feared if it went on much longer she might set something on fire by accident, the whole forest would go up in smoke. Tiatria opened her eyes as her body sat up in shock. She clutched onto Cullen before she looked at him taking deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a gentle smile, “You’re safe. It’s alright!” he told Tiatria as her body began to shake. She grabbed onto Cullen again and just shrieked in terror. “It’s alright Tia!" he told her as he fiercely hugged her, "You’re perfectly safe!”</p><p> </p><p>If Tiatria had anything in her stomach she would have vomited. When Tiatria stopped screaming and her body’s shaking calmed down. It tore Cullen's heart in half to the woman he loved suffer like this. The look in her eyes were heart wrenching.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly and gently hushed Tiatria to lay back down with him. He could feel her body shake in is arms as he spoke to her gently. Cullen kissed the top of her head as they laid down next to each other, and Tiatria snuggled next to him. Cullen took his coat which was on Tiatria's lap and covered her. Tiatria clung onto it like a child clung onto its favorite blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright." Cullen softly assured Tiatria as he stroked her head. “You need to drink and eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as her eyes were wide open in fear and Cullen saw it and knew that fear all too well. Cullen sat up on his side kissing her cheek. Cullen knew a little tough love is what Tiatria needed. “You must, you will get sick if you don’t. I am preparing food now. It will be ready shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt Cullen leave her to check on the food as she closed her eyes for what felt like a moment. Her eyes burned as they were so tired. Cullen came back with food on a small plate he had from a kit he had always packed. He sat next to Tiatria, seeing she was dozing. She had firmly snuggled into Cullen's coat so much that, he could barely see her. Tiatria felt Cullen next to her as his fingers softly caressed her cheek. Slowly Tiatria opened her eyes and saw Cullen showing her a plate of food.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a stern look, “You need to eat." Tiatria's eyelids closed as they felt they weighed a ton. Cullen gave a firm look, he knew she was tired but she needed to eat. "You may rebuff Varric but you will not rebuff me!” Cullen gently pressed some meat to Tiatria's lips. “I will feed you if I have to!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly opened her eyes and saw Cullen was serious. Tiatria slowly took the food from Cullen's fingers as he held the plate. As soon as the food entered her mouth Tiatria's face seemed to go blank. It was dry and had no flavor. Dirt would have more flavor, honestly. Cullen gave a gentle smile as he took some more meat off the plate. Tiatria slowly put the meat in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed, “I’m sorry it’s not very good. I’m sorry it’s not very good. I know my talents in cooking a bit lacking. I’m sorry it’s not very good. I’m used to cooking for myself when I’m on the road. My Sister Mia took up more of our Mother’s talents for cooking than I ever did.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked down as she chewed on the dry meat. She thought for a moment about how Cullen had suffered. How he had recovered from his demons. Her own demons plagued her still. Every night she still dreamed of her attackers. No matter how much Solas had helped her with the nightmares, they never went away. It was just right now the  wardens' blood ritual took over her nightmares. She was hoping for some advice.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Tiatria's shaky hand touched Cullen's gaining his attention. “I know you are still haunted by what happened in the Circle and in Kirkwall. We both know our demons, our terrors." she took a breath as she squeezed his hand. "Do you think we will ever be able to move past them?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria and sighed as he looked away for just a moment. “I don't know honestly. I've been haunted by the faces of the dead. I can see the faces of the abominations and the mages who mercilessly tortured me. I still see their faces when I'm awake and when I dream. I see the people, I was sworn to protect, my charges, my friends, I still see their faces around every corner.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him desperate for an answer, “Does it get any easier? Do you think you'll ever be at that peaceful state of mind ever again?” Cullen laid down into the vegetation next to Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled looking at Tiatria, holding her hand, “I honestly don't know, but with you at my side," his lips kissed her hand, "I feel that I will get there one day.” As they laid back into the flowers as Cullen put his right arm around her. “I’m always here for you Tia, always!” fireflies flew overhead as they snuggled.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed the left side of Tiatria's head as she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Cullen gave a concerned looked as his right hand held Tiatria's cheek, "Maker's Breath, what possessed you to try and take your life?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sniffled as she shook her head, "I can't explain it" Cullen watched as Tiatria struggled to find her words. Tiatria tightened her grip on Cullen's hand, as tears filled her eyes. "I wanted to be with my beloved, Tahl'rail. " Cullen stayed silent, he as he listened as tears drip down her cheeks. She startled when Cullen's left thumb wiped a tear away. "Shemlen men took me, he fought to save from them. He killed several of them before they caught him and slit his throat. As the life drained from him, he was made to watch as three Shemlen did horrible things to me." Cullen's left hand held Tiatria's face, his thumb wiped away her tears, gently. Tiatria felt his lips kiss her forehead as she struggled to stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked into Cullen's eyes and could see nothing but love and understanding in them. Cullen's left hand held the elf's cheek, the two could feel the warmth of the other's skin. </p><p><br/>Tiatria's eyes teared up as her right hand held Cullen's cheek. Their foreheads touched as they slowly cuddled into each other's arms and laid into the forests' foliage. As Tiatria felt herself being lovingly snuggled, "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." he told her gently. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked into Cullen's eyes which looked like melted honey, softly Cullen began to sing to her. It was something Cullen personally wrote for her but hadn't gotten a chance to sing it to her. Under Cullen's tough exterior beat the heart of a true romantic. Cullen loved poetry, song and romance but he never wished to share it. Now with Tiatria alongside him, he wanted to share it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen named the song after how he felt about Tiatria, he named it: I Have and Always Will.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, we're both scared</p><p> </p><p>But where love is, fear won't tread</p><p> </p><p>All of these friends here agree</p><p> </p><p>We're right where we should be”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently stroked Tiatria’s head as he laid his head on hers:</p><p> </p><p>“Underneath all you're white</p><p> </p><p>My Lady, My Love, My Bride”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt Cullen’s arms hold her snugly as he sang:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“In your darkest hours</p><p> </p><p>Will I love you still?</p><p> </p><p>I have and I always will”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt Tiatria’s curl into a smile which gave Cullen hope:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I guess it's because I just do</p><p> </p><p>Following heaven's clues</p><p> </p><p>This is a big mystery</p><p> </p><p>How I found you found me</p><p> </p><p>Underneath all you're white</p><p> </p><p>My Lady, My Love, My Bride</p><p> </p><p>In your darkest hours</p><p> </p><p>Will I love you still?</p><p> </p><p>I have and I always will</p><p> </p><p>And you are changing now</p><p> </p><p>Your part of me somehow</p><p> </p><p>And I will never be alone”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria truly felt the truth and heart felt meaning in Cullen's words.</p><p> </p><p>“In your darkest hours</p><p> </p><p>Will I love you still?</p><p> </p><p>I have and I always will</p><p> </p><p>I have and I always will”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried to sleep but every time she did she had her nightmares. Cullen tried to help Tiatria by singing to her.  Tiatria loved to hear him sing, she didn’t know he could. The first time he did was such a delightful surprise, that it made her smile with contentment. Cullen's voice always lulled her to a blissful slumber every time. But she would a wake up screaming.  Tiatria didn’t want to tell Cullen about them, he had his own burdens to bare. Tiatria still didn’t want to tell him of Tahl’rail or of her attackers. She had come to terms that those nightmares would always plagued her. She shared occasionally the rest of them, the blood rituals. Since Cullen was persistent in her sharing them. He knew in talking about it would help Tiatria not think about it quite so much.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria always asked Cullen how such things could exist. He told her <em>that</em> was why the Templars were created to protect the people from such evil magic’s. That is why he became one to protect the people. Tiatria was starting to see templars a little differently now. Cullen knew she wasn’t going to sleep anymore. Cullen spent most of the night talking and trying to get some food into Tiatria's system. Tiatria would take small bites and some sips of water. After a week she was starting to feel better with nutrition in her body again.</p><p> </p><p>The second week, Tiatria showed Cullen secrets of the forests that he had never seen before. Cullen now realized how wrong the Chantry was about the Dalish. He felt bad that he had believed every word up until now. Tiatria showed him herbs of the land that healed different illnesses and injuries. Cullen was amazed that Tiatria knew more than Mother Giselle ever did. She even showed Cullen herbs to put on the next nug he was to cook, so as to add some flavor to it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen worked tirelessly with Tiatria so she could start to sleep again. The third week, Tiatria started with short naps then longer ones. The fourth week, Tiatria slept in longer shifts at night. Cullen watched over Tiatria and when he heard her stir, he would wake her up.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>On a clear starry night, Cullen and Tiatria were laying together. Cullen on his right side his right arm propping his head up. Tiatria was laying on her back, she had her left hand holding Cullen's wrist as her right hand, and her fingers traced the lines in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he gave a small laugh, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just stared at his hand, “Touching your hand”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a happy moan, “I can see that, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Because I love the feel of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen closed his fingers on Tiatria's causing her to look up at him. “You deserve softer hands, better hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up looking up at him, “I want no one’s hands but yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put Cullen's hand on her face, he leaned in and kissed her. They sat up onto their knees as they passionately kissed. His hands cupped her face, they then moved to her top which was cotton and was a single piece of fabric. It went around her neck as both ends crossed over her breasts and tied behind her back. As Cullen untied the back of it, the cloth slipped off around her. Tiatria pressed herself into Cullen as she held his face. Cullen gently pushed his arms around her. His fingertips gently raked up and down her back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria grabbed Cullen's tunic and pulled it over his head and dropping it beside of him. Tiatria lovingly kissed Cullen's magnificent muscular chest. Her slender fingers gently touched his chest and moved down his muscular washboard of a stomach. Cullen’s right hand guided Tiatria's left hand down to his pants. Tiatria felt something extremely hard, bulging from it. Instantly Tiatria pulled her hand away and seemed startled.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria fell back and used her arms to cover herself. Her hair covered her face. Cullen held out his hand in surprise, “Are you alright? Did I startle you?” he looked at her face, “Were you…a maid, my lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen never really thought to ask the question up until now. Cullen knew she wasn't but because of her rape but he wanted to know about before. Did she know anything about the having consensual sex, the love, the passion. Tiatria’s eyes looked down feverishly looking for an answer. Cullen sighed as he sat on his knees. He didn’t really want to push but he was frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen bit his lower lip looking at her, “We have known each other for a year, we have been together for nine of them. I have been patient and I will continue to be so, but”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him narrowing her eyes, “But?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen combed his hair with his right hand, “Do you trust me? Can you ever trust that, I won't hurt you?” Cullen looked out of the corner of his right eye, as he saw Tiatria turn her head to the left, her hair hiding her face. “I…I am just not ready! I want to be with you but I can’t.” Tiatria looked at him tears streaming down like a waterfall, “You know what happened to me, could you get over it, if it happened to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed in frustration looking away,“You’re right Sweetheart,” he lowered his head, “I’m sorry! I just want to be close to you so badly. I want to take this next step, with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up seeing Tiatria's back was facing him. She had brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her face buried in them. Cullen sighed as he grabbed his coat and lovingly put it around Tiatria's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt like an ass and needed a moment to collect his thoughts. “I’m going for a walk. I will be back in a little while.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria brought her head up and laid it to the right side of one her knees. She now was in true fear, she was going to lose this man she desperately loved. The thought that she may have to tell Cullen that she could never lay with him, scared her more than anything else. <em>If he truly knew what happened...If he knew the severity of what happened, would he truly want to be with her? Or view her as a damaged thing?</em> She truly didn’t know what she was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Cullen did come back as he said he would. He laid down on his back putting his right hand behind his head. His left on his stomach as he closed his eyes. As he searched for sleep he felt something jump on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Tiatria on him with a gut wrenching look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tears still dripping from her eyes, “I do <em>want</em> you Cullen. More than you think I do!” She then kissed Cullen, her hands everywhere on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t have time to think as to what was happening. Tiatria stuck her right hand down Cullen's pants and she grabbed his cock firmly. Tiatria was trying to get a reaction out of Cullen. Cullen grabbed Tiatria's hand as he cried out in pain, she was hurting more than helping. She truly did not have any idea of what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” Cullen got a hold of her as he held onto her other wrist and made Tiatria sit up as he held them. “Stop!” he cried out, seeing Tiatria's messy hair in her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him confused, “Isn’t this what you want? To have me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen realized a two things: One<em>, </em>she<em> had been </em>a maid. <em>Two, she was pushing herself into something because she didn’t want to do to lose him.</em></p><p> </p><p>That made it all the more worse. Cullen sat up looking at Tiatria as she struggled to not cry anymore. “I can wait Tia. I can wait, for a lifetime if I have to!” Cullen let go of her wrists as he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wiped away Tiatria's tears with his thumbs as she sniffled a little, “I want to show you that I do want to be with you! I desire to show you some type of physical love! But I can't! As much as I <em>want</em> to, I can't!” Tiatria used her fingers to gently caress Cullen's face. "These men took everything away from me, everything!" Tiatria cuddled into Cullen's chest and arms, "Until that day, I had never been with a man, never."</p><p> </p><p>There it was, the conformation Cullen had been waiting for, Tiatria was a maid, a virgin. The men who took her, raped her, and left her for dead took her physical innocence and shattered her mind from trusting men. She'd never seen a man entirely before or what any of it felt like. Cullen realized he was an idiot for having her touch his cock without asking. The bottom line was, Tiatria had no idea what she was feeling and it frightened her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria's face in his hands and had her look at him. "I'm sorry Tia, it was my fault. I didn't know you were a virgin. From what I had gathered about you and your love, I thought that you two had lain together." Cullen scolded himself, "I'm an idiot for assuming."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, "No, we were meant to be bonded, married. We kept ourselves pure so our first time with each other would be special. Those monsters took my maidenhead from me and the man I loved."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a gentle smile and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm an idiot, the fault is mine, not yours."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's very touch excited him and she felt it sitting on his lap, which caused her to shake a little. Tiatria looked down and then at Cullen, kissing him. She rubbed Cullen's shoulders as they tasted each other’s lips. Her hands rubbed onto his chest moving down and around his stomach. Cullen wasn’t sure where Tiatria was going with this. She pushed on his chest till Cullen laid on his back. Cullen's hands moved up and down her back. Tiatria sat up and took Cullen's hands and had them caress her bare breasts, gently. Cullen couldn't help but enjoy the smooth skin, as he marveled at all of Tiatria's beauty. Cullen let Tiatria take the lead, let this happen on her terms. When Tiatria felt Cullen harden further she got off of him and sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, rubbing her right arm.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen blushing, “I want to bring you physical pleasure but I don’t…don’t”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he moved his hand up her arm, “It’s okay Sweetheart, you don’t have to-”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria jerked her head away from him, “NO! I <em>want</em> to do this! I have to! I have to start trusting you and myself in these situations. Otherwise there is no point in us staying together.” Now Cullen really did feel like an asshole, Tiatria knew nothing of any of this and he had pushed her into this.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria's left hand gently, "Can I show you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen confused, "Show me what?"</p><p> </p><p>"How it feels" Tiatria's face horribly blushed, "we'll go slow and you can stop at anytime." Cullen told her.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Tiatria nodded her head as Cullen slowly guided her hand into his pants. Tiatria took a deep breath as she felt it. The length of it, it was so hard. With his other hand Cullen unlaced his pants till his cock was revealed. Tiatria looked at Cullen and then at it. Her cheeks blushed even more.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's mouth stood agape, Cullen gave a nervous laugh, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held onto it as she moved her fingers up and down it. “The only time I've seen a Shemlen's edhis was when I...was...raped." Cullen sighed as he rubbed Tiatria's back. He felt terrible that Tiatria's first real introduction to a man, was in such a horrible manner.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria confused, "ed..his?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria giggled as she blushed, "It's an elvish word, for your manhood."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed as he didn’t know what to say and had an unsure look. “Is that a good thing?” His left hand rubbing her back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had a confused look on her face, “What happened to the”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed, “Oh, the Chantry teaches to keep ones soul and mind clean so that means the vessel should be as well. So sometimes parents”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “Oh!...I see enough said! I like it much better this way!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen really blushed as he scratched his head. “Can we talk about something else?” he questioned as Tiatria's index and middle finger rubbed right under the shaft of the head.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nearly lost it right there! "MAKER'S BREATH!"</p><p> </p><p>As pre-cum came out all over his stomach, Cullen took deep breaths as not to lose his resolve. “Maker’s Breath!” he gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed both sides of the top of his hair as his hips and back arched.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen horrified, “Did I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “What? Maker No!” Tiatria bit her lip thinking she did something bad. Cullen took deep breaths as he took the liquid and put it all along the length of him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn’t sure about it and didn’t want to touch it. Cullen gently held Tiatria's hand as she released his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “It’s alright Tia, <em>this </em>normal." he told her as he helped her hold onto his cock again. "Hold on to it like you would a pole but not hard, just firm.” Tiatria looked down as she adjusted her hand.  Cullen nodded, “Good, now move your hand up and down the whole length of it.” Tiatria looked at Cullen's face as his breaths grew deeper as her hand moved.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's head moved back, his eyes closed, Cullen moved his hand to touch Tiatria arm but she moved taking her hand away. Cullen looked at her, “What happened? Why did you stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I want to do this but I don’t-" Cullen sat up as the fingers of his left hand disappeared into Tiatria's hair as he held her cheek. Their lips were so close that Cullen firmly snatched hers as Tiatria's hands held his face.  Tiatria felt Cullen's lips slowly move down her jawline, neckline and down to her right breast. Tiatria became breathless as she felt Cullen's tongue and lips gently licked and suckled her right nipple. Tiatria felt her cheeks blushed as she whined from the sensation. Cullen was very tender as his left hand cupped the elf's cheek. Without thinking about it Tiatria opened her legs as her right hand grabbed the hair at the back of Cullen's head.  </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, gently Cullen lead Tiatria to lay on her back, gently Cullen's fingertips moved down Tiatria's side till they held onto the waist of her pants and gently pulled them down, over her knees and away from her feet. Cullen lips finally broke from Tiatria's breast but not before he gently blew upon it. The hair on the back of Tiatria's neck stood up on end. Tiatria watched as Cullen's left hand gently massaged her left breast. As Cullen leaned over to kiss Tiatria's pouty lips his amber eyes seemed to smulder into hers. It caused Tiatria's body to shudder and when Cullen's lips kissed hers, his cock slipped inside of Tiatria's moist folds. This was done with no real thought or effort on Cullen's part, for in all honesty it wasn't something he was attempting. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria arched her back as she cried out, Cullen was bigger in length and girth than the previous men, in so causing her some pain. Cullen was shocked to find himself inside the woman he loved but couldn't help but enjoy it. However, no matter how much he liked it, Cullen swiftly removed himself as he swiftly kissed Tiatria, he gently held the sides of her face, apologizing. The two gently kissed as Tiatria nodded accepting Cullen's words, his nose caressing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's hands gently rubbed his love's supple thighs as they moved her legs onto his forearms. Cullen looked at Tiatria's moist, tender folds that looked like flower petals, gently in bloom. Gently Cullen put the head of his cock up against Tiatria's clit. Gently, Cullen moved his hips causing a pleasant sensation, it was odd to feel a man's cock against her instead of inside her. Cullen watched Tiatria's eyes as his hips moved, he could see mixed feelings in Tiatria's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The sensations Tiatria felt in their previous encounter were starting to rise once more. Only this time she wasn't startled since she'd felt them before.  Tiatira's eyes slowly shut as she felt herself playing with her pretty breasts. The friction started to cause her skin to grow both hot and cold. A coil started in Tiatira's stomach as Cullen's hips picked up speed, causing her to moan and pant. Sweat started to trickle from Cullen's brow and neck as he moved. He could see that Tiatria had a great desire to feel his lips against hers. Gently, Cullen lowered her legs over his as he leaned over to kiss her; lifting her into his lap. Cullen felt Tiatria's hands gently, lovingly caress his chest as they kissed each other. Tiatria's head fell back causing her throat to be exposed which Cullen swiftly kissed and deftly scrapped his teeth against the tender skin. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen's hips picked up speed once more causing Tiatria's heart to race. Cullen's calloused hands gently pressed into Tiatria's back. And in doing so, Tiatria's hand grabbing the hair in the back of Cullen's head. With the two so close together and Cullen's cock now vigorously rubbing Tiatria's clit, it was causing both to feel their hearts race and their skin to flush. Cullen felt his love's hold on his hair tighten. "So rough...I'll break!" she whined, her cheeks fully blushed. Cullen knew she wouldn't break but this was the farthest his love had ever come in this act of love. Both were on a very fine edge as Cullen's hips edged them both ever closer. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Tiatira felt her body explode with thousands of sensations causing her to cry out as her fingers dug into Cullen's neck and shoulders. Within a few thrusts Cullen felt himself climax as white spurts ejected onto Tiatria's stomach, as he roared in pleasure.  Tiatria became startled as she noticed Cullen's seed all over her, she watched as Cullen slowly regained his senses.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen unsure of herself, “Did I do alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed taking his right hand on Tiatria's upper right arm. He smiled at her as he struggled for breath, “You my love, did <em>very </em>well! Maker preserve me for the day when you are ready!” Tiatria sat up and kissed him. Cullen used his right hand to hold her head as they kissed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat up as he looked as his stomach and Tiatria looked at her hand. “I think we need to get cleaned up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded in agreement, they bathed in the stream. They found a fairly deep part of the stream to bathe. Tiatria sat in between Cullen's legs her back against him. Cullen kissed the nape of Tiatria's neck. Tiatria turned her head to look at Cullen. She kissed his left cheek before she turned her head back to wash her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hugged Tiatria tightly, “I promise you, I will wait till you are ready.” he promised as he squeezed her, “Truly ready.” Cullen kissed the back of Tiatria's neck again.</p><p> </p><p>That was the first night Tiatria slept all the way through the night. Tiatria felt safe being curled up in Cullen's arms covered in his coat. When morning came it was time for them to leave. Tiatria was sleeping much better now, she was eating and drinking again, and had put back some of the weight she had lost. Her mind seemed to be coming back as did her spirit. Cullen had Hulon saddled and packed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to Cullen with a sad smile looking back at this beautiful sanctuary that was <em>theirs</em> for a month. “I will miss this place! It was beautiful and quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed the top of Tiatria's right hand, “I will make sure we will come back soon sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's face saddened, “I really don’t want to go back to Skyhold.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Well we aren’t going there right away. I have somewhere special I want to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Really? Where is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed, “You’ll see Tia, it’s on our way to Skyhold so it should be fun.” Cullen got on Hulon and then pulled her up behind him. He then kicked Hulon to have it gallop off.</p><p> </p><p>They rode till they got to a misty water front. There were lush green hills around and trees. Cullen got off Hulon and helped her down. He led Tiatria to a dock as they walked on it she tried to see passed the fog to the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” Tiatria questioned as Cullen turned his head to look at her but then continued down to the end of the dock.</p><p> </p><p>“You walk into danger every day, I wanted to take you away from that, if only for a moment.” They stopped at the end of the dock, “I grew up not far from here.” Cullen leaned against one of the four foot posts. He crossed his left leg over his right, “This place was always quiet.” Tiatria marveled at its beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Reeds and lily pads sticking out of the water, Tiatria looked at Cullen. “Alone with a mage? That doesn’t concern you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked out over the water, “The templars have rules on fraternization” he looked at Tiatria holding her hand, “I’m no longer bound by them.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her body to look at Cullen better, “I know but you have seen the worst mages have to offer.” Tiatria looked out over the water closing her eyes, “How can you not see that in me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stood up straight, this caught his complete attention. <em>What had changed all of a sudden?</em> <em>Had Tiatria's nightmares gotten worse and she hadn’t told him?</em></p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “I don’t. If I’ve given reason to doubt” Cullen sighed rubbing the back of his neck. <em>Maybe she thought this because he pushed her a few nights back. Because she was a mage and he was a Templar. Did she think he doubted her because she was a mage?</em></p><p> </p><p>Cullen scolded himself, “Of course I have.” He looked at Tiatria pulling her hand causing her to come closer. “Whatever I fear in magic, I see none of that in you.” Cullen had his right hand closed but his fingers caressed her right cheek. He looked out at the water, “The last time I was here was when I left for Templar training.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her right hand on top of Cullen's and looked out at the water. Cullen opened his right hand, “My brother gave me this.” It was a coin with Andraste on it. “It happened to be in his pocket but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things.” He looked at Tiatria, “Our faith should see us through.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen, “A little luck can’t hurt now and then.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled looking at the coin, “I suppose not” he looked at Tiatria, “I should have died during the Blight, or at Kirkwall, or Haven take your pick!” He looked at the coin again, “Yet I made it back here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled seeing such a small thing brought Cullen comfort. She hoped one day she would for him as well. Cullen looked at Tiatria and placed it into her right hand. “Humor me” he closed her hand with the coin inside of it. “We don’t know what you’ll face before the end. This can’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him confused, “What about you? Don’t you need it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, kissing her forehead, “I have you, I have all the luck I need.” Tiatria opened her hand looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was Cullen giving it to her so she could have faith that she could beat these nightmares? To have faith in herself that she could beat Corypheus?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could feel the warmth come from it because it came from him. She felt the fears she had, had since the Western Approach finally leave her. She was starting to feel like her old self. Cullen had magic in him he just didn’t know it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “I’ll keep it safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took his left hand and pulled Tiatria close, “Good, I know it’s foolish but I’m glad.” They then softly kissed each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Adamant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria and Cullen return from the Emerald Graves and plan for the assault on Adamant Fortress. Upon the Inquisition's arrival there they battle their way through to stop Erimond from using Warden Commander Clarel and the other Wardens in summoning anymore demons. Tiatria exposes Erimond to Clarel for the snake he is but as he is stopped something happens that no one expects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Cullen and Tiatria arrived back at Skyhold. Cassandra was on the top of the landing to the entrance of the Great Hall. She hurried down the steps to the lower part of the courtyard. She followed their horse to the stable barn. Cullen was helping Tiatria get down from Hulon.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve returned! I was beginning to think you two would never return. Where did you go? The Inquisition has stalled and has started to fall apart!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra and had a look of shame and Cullen saw it. He immediately got in front of Tiatria and in Cassandra’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t see her!” he told Cassandra in a low growl. “She almost died Cassandra! Her mind <em>almost</em> broken!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked over at Tiatria who petted her horse Hulon's neck. She was talking sweetly to him in elven. Cassandra then looked back at Cullen, “Where you able to help her?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded slightly, “It took her a while to start sleeping again. That was the hard part, she had horrific nightmares! That is why she wouldn’t eat or drink! They caused her to bring up whatever was in her stomach. I will <em>not</em>have you rip her apart with guilt!” Cullen scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's eyes narrowed as Cassandra looked at him, “Did this break her spirit? Will she ever be the same?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed shaking his head, “I don’t know, the nightmares still haunt her. Thank the Maker they are not as bad as they once were.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his love, “We’ll see in time” He looked at Cassandra with a snort, “You’re reprimanding her about how much time she took to regain herself <em>isn’t</em> helping her! She needed this time Cassandra, she <em>really</em> needed it! In my opinion she needs more but I knew full well that the Inquisition won't permit it! It demands too much of her!” Cullen stared Cassandra down as he said those words.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wanted to make sure Cassandra really understood him. Cassandra looked back at Tiatria and saw that she was looking at her this time.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked over and touched Tiatria's arm, “I’m glad you and the Commander have returned. I was worried for you, you look much better. We are ready to start the assault on Adamant whenever you feel up to the task.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra and nodded, Cassandra turned and left them. Cullen watched Cassandra leave as he walked up to his love.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Will you be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as Cullen's crooked left index finger caressed her cheek. “I have to check on the men and see if they are ready for the upcoming assault with the Wardens.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's cheek and left her as she stroked her horse’s neck. Tiatria gave Hulon’s reins to Horse Master Dennet who led him to the barn. Tiatria walked up the stairs to in Skyhold’s Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Solas caught sight of her coming out of his office. “Lethallan!” he called out, Tiatria had missed Solas and he had missed her so much. Tiatria held Solas close, she still found comfort in his presence. When their hold broke Solas looked at her, “I heard what happened to in the Western Approach; when the others returned.” Tiatria lowered her eyes, “I feared for you, I am sorry I was not there to shield your eyes from such things.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stepped away from Solas looking away as Solas’ face drew to concern. “Do your dreams still trouble you Lethallan? Can I help you in anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held herself shaking her head, “No, it’s okay Solas they have gotten better.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas look continued to at her even though she wouldn’t face him. “Yet they still trouble you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to Tiatria putting his hands on her shoulders. “I can help you Lethallan, I can enter your dreams with you again now that you've returned. I can help you work through these new nightmares." Solas shook his head as he shrugged. "What could your Commander do for you while you suffered?" Solas shook his head, "Hunt mages?” Tiatria snapped her head around showing her anger.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew what Solas meant by those words and didn't like them. “You weren’t there! Cullen was!" she snarled, "Cullen helped me Solas! When Cullen came and he saw that my mind was shattered and broken! I told Cullen to leave me but he wouldn’t! Cullen never gave up on me even though, I fought him!" Tiatria pushed Solas backward, "Cullen fought back and made sure I came back to him, to you, to everyone! He helped me come back from the brink! I thought Falon’Din was going to come from me!" Solas had never seen Tiatria's eyes so angry, "THAT IS WHAT HE DID FOR ME!” Tiatria roared and then slapped Solas and left, going to the gardens.</p><p> </p><p>Solas held the right side of his face in shock. Solas looked around and saw a group of people including Varric looking at him holding his face. Varric shook his head as he turned to sit as his table by the fireplace. “Chuckles, we need to talk about how you talk to the ladies!” Solas embarrassed went back to his office.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stepped into the garden and saw that it had changed since she had left. It was cleaner and had become a working nursery without a single space wasted. Tiatria walked around looking at everything. She saw a young human boy the look of nine. He had pale skin, brown hair and dark eyes. His clothes were very nice.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled looking at her, “You are the Inquisitor!” Tiatria nodded the boy shook his head, “Mother never told me the Inquisitor was an elf!” Tiatria looked around to see if she could find his mother, she was curious to see who she was.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at him, “That is not such a terrible thing is it?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head, “No, I just don’t know why you’re people want to look like that?” Tiatria looked at him shocked and puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Look like what? Was he referring to her ears?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan came walking up to them, she looked at the boy. “Kieran, are you bothering the Inquisitor?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked at her shaking his head, “Of course not!” He pointed with his right hand to Tiatria’s marked hand, “Did you see what’s on her hand mother?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mother? This boy was Morrigan’s son?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at him then at her with a smile, “I did see” She looked back at Kieran, “It’s time to return to your studies little man.” Kieran groaned with disappointment at that thought. Morrigan urged him on, he then walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave a joyful giggle, “My son, never where you expect him to be naturally!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Morrigan curiously, “I didn’t know you had a son.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan cocked her head to the left, “Why would you? I take great pains that my own reputation won’t affect him in any way. To most in the in the Imperial court he’s just a quiet and well-spoken lad. Perhaps the heir of some distant family, but he goes where I go.” Morrigan shook her head, “Worry not Inquisitor Kieran is a curious boy but seldom troublesome.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wondered about his father, “Will his Father be joining us as well?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan shook her head, “I have raised Kieran on my own for quite some time now. As was my preference from the start. So is but the two of us Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked around her surroundings, “Your fortress is a large place and you’ll scarce notice our presence.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “He seems like a fine young man.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan’s face slightly soured, “But not the sort might expect like a woman like me to raise?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her curiously. She would never judge, everyone was entitled to raise their child anyway they wanted regardless of appearances. A King could raise a horrible and wicked monster while a pauper could raise a fine and noble child.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan hung her head, “No son of mine will be raised in a marsh bereft of contact of the outside world.” Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “His future will be difficult enough without my adding to his burden.” Morrigan looked at Tiatria curiously, “To think until recently this place stood decrepit.” She looked all round Skyhold in wonder. “Occupied only by the desperate and the lost.” She looked back at Tiatria, “Now its party to events to shake the world. I wonder if it is pleased.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked Morrigan, “It sounds like you’ve heard of Skyhold before?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at her, “This fortress was built upon a sight holy to the ancient elves.” Tiatria liked the sound of that, she was standing on something that was once history to her people. “They called it: Tarasyl'an (The place where the sky is kept) It is said that from here they reached up from the Heavens to bring them down to rest. They abandoned it as did the humans who came after them. Bone’s laid upon bones, silent until upon your arrival.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at the castle she now called home, “I love this place! I’ve made it mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan could see the true love and affection she had for the fortress. “The magic in this place has seeped into the stones. Protecting it from darkness.” Morrigan shook her head, “Those who let it fall into ruin did not know what they possessed.” She looked at Tiatria, “You I think will do it Justice.” She smiled at Tiatria, “You were kind to welcome my aid Inquisitor even knowing as little of me as you do. I will do my upmost to aid your cause with all the knowledge at my disposal.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see the sincerity in Morrigan’s eyes, “This I swear to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I appreciate whatever help you can give us.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at her, “Some might think Corypheus a madman for seeking Godhood. Yet one must ask what were the Old Gods? What secrets of theirs did the ancient Magisters know? What I fear, what all should fear is not that Corypheus can succeed, it is that he actually may!”</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was in his office and had finally up on his paperwork and had seen to his men. He made sure they had made up for their lack of effort in their training. He headed to the library he wanted to know more about Tiatria’s Gods.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t know really where to look so it took hours to find what he was looking for. Finally he found a book that talked about the Elven Gods and their Pantheon. <em>He found a page that described Falon’Din as: The elven God of Death and Fortune and guides the dead to the Beyond. He and his twin brother, Dirthamen, are the eldest children of Elgar'nan the All-Father and Mythal the Protector.</em></p><p> </p><p>Cullen was leaning onto the table he was reading from. He sat up straight rubbing the bridge of his nose. It shocked him to think Tiatria wanted him to let her die. Cullen just then realized how lucky he was that he got to Tiatria when he did. Cullen rubbed his forehead as it all sank in. He took the book with him to his office. He was going to read the book from cover to cover. He was going to read and learn all he could about Tiatria's Gods. He put it in his coat as he left the library and saw Solas sulking in his chair holding his face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas curiously, “What happened to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked over at him, “I got into an argument with the Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him surprised, “I didn’t know Tia could hit people!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him brooding, “Well it seems she has no problem with me when she’s angry."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small smirk finding this entertaining. <em>What in the Maker’s name could make Tiatria so upset that she would strike her best friend?</em> Cullen shook his head, “Well I hope you’ve learned something from it and I hope I never make her that angry!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked way as Solas gave him a nasty glare. Cullen went into the War Room seeing the Tiatria and the others were already there. They were planning their moves on Adamant. When she saw Cullen, Leliana looked at Tiatria with her hands behind her back. “Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the second Blight.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked behind the table and stood next to Leliana, “Fortunately for us that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment.” He put his hands on his swords pommel. “A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls!” He looked at Josephine who was on his left. “Thanks to our Lady Ambassador!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at Tiatria, “Lady Sel of Jader was please to lend the Inquisition her scrapers! They have already delivered her trebuchets.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana had a somewhat troubled look on her face, “That is the good news.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “And the bad news?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her seriously, “Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test! He may already be raising his army of demons in the Fortress.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen worried for Tiatria and how her mind would handle seeing more demons and blood rituals. Would her mind be able to handle it? She had only just recovered from the last bout.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Leliana, “The Inquisition’s forces can breach the gate but if the Wardens already have their demons.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Cullen with a smile, “I found records of Adamant’s construction. They are choke points we can you use to limit to fields of battle.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen liked that, “That’s good! We may not be able to defeat them outright” he looked at Tiatria, “But if we caught off reinforcements, we can carve you out a path to Warden Commander Clarel!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew the time had come to face the Wardens and to stop Corypheus’ plans for a demon army. She wasn’t going to let him have such a prize. However Tiatria didn’t like the cost, “Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at her she knew how she felt, “Our soldiers know the risks Inquisitor and they know what they are fighting for!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, “It will be hard fought no way around it, but we’ll get that gate open.” Tiatria could see the determination in his eyes. Josephine looked at him, “It’s also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Josephine, “The warriors may be willing to listen to reason though I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly.” Leliana then turned to look at Tiatria. “The mages however are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “We built the siege engines and readied our forces. Give the word and we march on Adamant!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at them all, “Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria decided to take Cassandra, Blackwall since this was a Warden Issue, Solas and Varric. Cullen led the armies while Leliana went with her spies to give look out advantages to the Inquisitions army. As they rode there Cullen moved his horse up to Tiatria’s. “I saw Solas nursing the mark you gave him on his cheek. I know you my love and I have never known you to be so angry. If you don’t mind me asking what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lowered her head looking away and was silent for a few moments. Cullen have a slight shake of the head, “You don’t have to tell me if don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“He insulted you." she told him, "He tried to make himself to sound better in helping me with my nightmares and in doing so, insulted you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria surprised as she looked at him. “I will not have Solas or anyone else insult you. Not after all that you have done for me.” Tiatria shook her head, “Not just with this, but on all the other times you have helped me, since Haven. You didn’t have to help me Cullen and yet you did.” Cullen looked at Tiatria with puppy dog eyes that made her melt to look them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned to face ahead of them, “I will not have someone insult someone who has done so much for me." Cullen smiled as they rode on to Adamant.</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>When they reached the Fortress it was night. Cullen gathered his troops and made ready the trebuchets.</p><p> </p><p>BOOM!</p><p> </p><p>A massive boulder smashed into one of the battlements of Adamant. The pieces of stone still falling from it. The Inquisition’s men shouted as if they had already won the fight. Cullen was with his men watching the advancement of the forces.</p><p> </p><p>More Trebuchets fried from higher positions on a hill behind them. Warden Archers where aiming for the forces below them as the boulders smashed into them. Bodies flew all over the place as they hit. The Inquisition’s soldiers advanced some with banners. Some with sword and shield others were surrounding a huge battering ram toward Adamant’s gates. Archers on the battlements were desperate to keep the men from reaching the gate. They had lit arrows to fire below. Inquisition soldiers rose up on ladders to take the walls.  The Warden warriors were desperate to keep the Inquisition soldiers from scaling over the walls. However it wasn’t working they were getting in.</p><p> </p><p>The battering ram inched its way closer to the gate. It weight several tons so its pace moved slowly. Rocks hit the advancing soldiers in the front who had their shields up. Archers shot their arrows hitting some, falling a few. Some wardens were so desperate they threw debris from the trebuchet assaults down on to the advancing soldiers. Some soldiers were killed from being hit by it. When the battering ram reached the gate the men pulled onto its sides. This caused it to move back and they let go having it hit the gate. Both soldiers and Wardens on the battlements still fought tooth and nail for control. The battering ram hit for a second time as Wardens struggled to brace the gates closed.</p><p> </p><p>Bodies and debris falling all round them. A body fell on the batter ram as it got ready for a third hit. Once it did the gates flew open. The wood from the door shattered splintering off in many pieces. Wardens flew back everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Inquisition soldiers advanced form the outside with shields up and swords drown. They struck down any Warden who dared to attack them. Tiatria followed them inside with her staff ready if needed. Stroud and Hawke ran in with her as did the others. They were attacked by mage wardens and demons. A trebuchet hit the wall overhead. Pieces of the wall flew down as she dodged them.</p><p> </p><p>A warden looked down, “Pull back! They’re through!” he ran off from sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Tiatria turned around hearing Cullen’s voice. He had walked up behind her, “You have your way in, best make use of it! We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with concern in her eyes, “I’ll be fine! Just keep yourself and the men safe!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with a serious look, “We’ll do what we have to Tia! Warden Stroud will guard your back! Hawke is with your soldiers on the battlements! She’s assisting them until you arrive!”</p><p> </p><p>They both heard screaming and looked up towards the battlements. Men falling from the walls as fireballs from the trebuchets flew from overhead. A demon looked over the wall before it left from view. They looked back at each other Cullen shook his head. “There is too much resistance on the walls!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pointed up to them, “Our men on the ladders can’t get a foothold! If you can clear out our enemies on the battlements we can cover your advance!”</p><p> </p><p>They both wanted to hold each other one more time but they couldn’t. Cullen ran back exiting the gate and to his men. Tiatria turned around and started her advance through the fortress.</p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p>It took hours to get through Adamant, Tiatria and the others sliced their way through demons and wardens. They cleared the walls and battlements so their soldiers could get a foothold. Tiatria found Hawke and told her to look after the men. Finally she found a pathway down some stairs that had a door. She opened the door and found a group of warden mages and warriors gathered in a courtyard. In the center of it was a rift that had not completely opened yet. There was a stair way above that led to a ledge that overlooked the courtyard. There was Erimond and Warden Commander Clarel. They all didn’t seem to notice Tiatria, and the others entry.  The mages were using their magic to open the giant rift in courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Clarel looked out over her comrades, “Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect!” She was an older woman.</p><p> </p><p>Her head shaved with grey stubbed. Her face scared with battles she had fought. Her skin was pale, her eyes brown and she ware grey warden mage armor. Erimond grew inpatient and approached her.</p><p> </p><p>“The Inquisition is inside Clarel! We don’t have time to stand on ceremony!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarel gave Erimond a harsh look as she held out her left hand to point out to her fellows, “These men and women are giving their lives Magister! That may mean little in Tevinter but for the wardens it’s a sacred duty!"</p><p> </p><p>Clarel walked away from him as another warden approached her. She looked at him. This was a man who was old and had fought many years with the Darkspawn.</p><p> </p><p>“It has been long years my friend.” he told Clarel.</p><p> </p><p>Clarel’s face was long and looked pained. The man had warden warrior armor. He stood brave with assuredness in his stance.</p><p> </p><p>He knelt down before her, “Too many Clarel!” He looked up at her as she walked up to him “If my sword arm can no longer serve the wardens. Then my blood will have to do!” He rose to his feet as Clarel drew a dagger.</p><p> </p><p>Clarel stepped behind him putting the blade against his throat. Clarel closed her eyes as he did with a single tear shed as she said, “It will” and slit his throat. The man’s body fell to the ground as the blood squirted out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond then noticed Tiatria, Hawke, Stroud and the others. “STOP THEM! WE MUST COMPLETE THE RITUAL!” Tiatria saw the blood and felt herself grow faint.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra put her right hand on Tiatria’s right shoulder. Tiatria rose her hand to signal she was alright, as closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stepped forward looking at the Wardens warriors who were approaching with weapons drawn. She was determined not to see any more blood.</p><p> </p><p>“CLAREL! IF YOU COMPLETE THIS RITUAL YOU ARE DOING EXACTLY WHAT ERIMOND WANTS!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond wasn’t going to let some elf stop him. “What? Fight the Blight?” He held up his hands “KEEP THE WORLD SAFE FROM DARKSPAWN?” his face looking like he was innocent. Tiatria wanted to rip him apart! “WHO WOULDN’T WANT THAT?” Clarel looked at Erimond then at Tiatria. Erimond looked at Tiatria as he folded his arms. “AND YES THE RITUAL CALLS FOR BLOOD SACRIFICE! HATE ME FOR THAT IF YOU MUST!” he pointed at the wardens with his right hand “BUT DO NOT HATE THE WARDEN’S FOR DOING THEIR DUTY!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarel looked at Tiatria, “We make the sacrifices no one else will! Our warriors died proudly for a world that will never thank them!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud shook his head, “AND THEN YOUR TEVINTER ALLY BINDS THEM TO CORYPHEUS!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarel looked at him as if she had been punched in the gut. “Corypheus? But he’s dead!” Clarel’s face clearly showed confusion at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond walked up to Clarel, “These people will say anything shake your confidence Clarel!” Clarel put her left hand up to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Clarel was clearly becoming worn from all this. Tiatria was hoping she had finally gotten through to Clarel. Clarel lowered her hand her eyes still closed.</p><p> </p><p>When Clarel opened them her old resolve had returned. “BRING IT THROUGH!” Erimond turned his head looking at the rift showing a wicked smile.</p><p> </p><p>The mage wardens had been working on pulling the rift open. A burst of light and the veil torn open. Tiatria could clearly see something waiting to come through from the other side of it. It was huge, ugly and had a lot of eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond’s look of superiority came back. His Master’s plan was so close of being completed he could almost taste it. Tiatria and the others approached. They weren’t going to let this happen, not by a long shot! The Warden warriors moved to stop them. Though their faces showed uncertainty in their actions. The mages on the other hand had no fear.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke had enough, “Please! I’ve seen more than enough of my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud drew his sword, “I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond looked at Clarel, he could see her resolve wavering. She couldn’t believe so few would stand up to so many for what they thought was wrong. “Be ready with ritual Clarel! This demon is <em>truly</em> worthy of your strength!” Tiatria could see in Clarel’s eyes she was wavering.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at Blackwall, “Blackwall can you talk some sense into them?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at his fellow Wardens, “You don’t know me! But you may have heard my name! Like you I’ve given my life to the Grey Wardens! The first time I put on this armor I felt like I belonged! Like I was part of something honorable! Something with a purpose! I know how good that feels, how safe! But fighting and dying here today won’t stop the Blight!” He took a step forward his head cocked point his sword at Erimond, “If you want to stop the Blight kill that Bastard up there! His Master is the living embodiment of its corruption!” The warriors seemed to have on their faces like they woke up.</p><p> </p><p>They turned around looking at Clarel looking for answers. Clarel looked at them all silent she didn’t know what to say. She looked at Erimond.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond shook his head as he held his staff, “Clarel we have come so far! You are the <em>only</em> one who can do this!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarel looked at him, “Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges. To avoid more blood more shed!”</p><p> </p><p>Erimond gave her a look that was wicked he knew he had lost the plan.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond shook his head, “Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!” Eromond looked at Tiatria and the others.  </p><p> </p><p>Erimond took his staff and stamped it on the ground, “My Master thought you would be here Inquisitor!” Erimond looked overhead into the sky, “He sent me THIS to welcome you!”</p><p> </p><p>A roar could be heard overhead. Tiatria looked into the sky and saw Corypheus’ dragon. It swooped down as if it was going to snatch her. She dove down to dodge it, the beast breathed its red fire.  Everyone else ran for it. Some of the wardens weren’t so lucky and were hit.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon flew up as it roared. Clarel looked at Erimond realized she had been tricked. He was too busy with toying with the Inquisitor. The dragon flew by again smashing into one of the griffon statues. The pieces fell to the ground. The dragon landed onto one of the watch towers above. It roared at those below, Clarel backed up looking at it. It looked like an Archdemon to her.</p><p> </p><p>Clarel looked at her dear friend who had bravely, willingly given his life for this. His body laid on a wooden table. Clarel cried out as a lightning bolt hit Erimond in the back. It stunned him causing him to drop his staff and fall over onto the ground. The dragon looked at Clarel. She looked at it then at Erimond, her hand once again charged with lightning.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond woke up, “Clarel!” he warned he reached out to her. His face fraught with concern, “Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarel threw her lightning at the dragon it did nothing more than agitate it. It released a read energy ball at her and she dodged it. Erimond got to his feet as the dragon flew again breathing it energy at Erimond and Clarel this time. Erimond ran for it like the warm he was. Clarel angered wasn’t going to let him get away. She looked at the other wardens.</p><p> </p><p>“HELP THE INQUISITOR!” Clarel then ran after Erimond, Tiatria saw her run. Tiatria and the others had to battle the mage wardens and their demons first.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily the warrior wardens helped them and they were able to defeat them all fairly quickly. Tiatria and the others ran after Clarel. It wasn’t long before they were able to catch sight of her. They went around corners of the fortress until they saw Clarel go up a flight of stairs. They ran up them and turned to the left. It led to a long pathway that overlooked the whole Western Approach. It was a dead end for Erimond. There was no escape as Clarel approached him with staff in hand. Erimond threw a fireball at her but she put up a shield to deflect it.  She kept walking towards him extremely mad! Erimond threw another fireball but that had no effect either.</p><p> </p><p>“You! You destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Clarel roared.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond scurried to the end of the path which had no wall but a long drop. He turned around seeing a very angry Clarel. Clarel pointed her staff at the ground and gathered stones to it. Erimond tried to throw lightning from his but Clarel threw the rocks at him forcing him to the ground. The force nearly knocked him over the edge to fall to his death. He laid out flat with his arms out unconscious. Clarel ran to him to see if she had killed him. Erimond turned over onto all fours as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Erimond shook his head, “You did that to yourself you stupid Bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarel stood in front of him with her staff at the ready her lips in a snarl. Erimond fell over with his left arm propping himself up. He used his right hand to hold his abdomen, “All I did was dangle a little power over your eyes and you couldn’t wait to get your hands bloody!”</p><p> </p><p>Clarel enraged swung her staff causing lightning to shoot out from it. It hit Erimond and caused him slide back fifty feet or so. He groaned in pain as he held himself doubled over.</p><p> </p><p>Clarel approached him, “You could have served a new god!” said Erimond.</p><p> </p><p>Clarel shook her head, “I will <em>never</em> serve the Blight!” Tiatria and the others slowly walked towards them. They didn’t want to get caught in the crossfire.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Corypheus’ dragon landed behind Clarel snatching her into its jaws. It then lept into the air flying over Tiatria’s head. It landed onto the battlements above growling with Clarel’s legs dangling from its jaws.</p><p> </p><p>It swung it head side to side digging its teeth farther into her body. It then spit her out causing her to land on her back. Tiatria was about to run to Clarel but the dragon slowly descended from its perch growling at her. Clarel turned over onto her right side. As the dragon approached them everyone was forced to back up towards the edge of the ledge. Clarel dragged her broken and bleeding body. As the dragon slowly started to walk over her.</p><p> </p><p>Clarel began to recite the Wardens oath, “In War, Victory” she kept dragging her body towards the others. She turned herself over to look at her killer. “In peace, Vigilance”</p><p> </p><p>Clarel then used her right hand to shoot a lightning bolt into the beast at the moment it was leaping at Tiatria and the others. They jumped but the dragon’s weight broke the ledge they were standing on.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon skidded passed them trying to regain its footing before falling over. It just turned over and flew away. They others on the other hand struggled to regain their footing to try to run to safety. As the pieces fell away Stroud nearly fell over but Tiatria ran back and helped him back up. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get to safety.</p><p> </p><p>However it was no use too big of a chunk broke off before they could reach the main supported part of the fortress, they all fell. As Tiatria looked down she saw a huge rift below them all her hand flare and a whole opened. Everyone fell through it several people saw this and gasped.</p><p> </p><p>One soldier who saw who was outside Adamant ran to where Cullen was. Cullen was fighting his own batch of Wardens and demons. The soldier came and helped him “Thank you soldier!”</p><p> </p><p>The soldier saluted, “Ser, I have news! The Inquisitor fell through that huge rift with Seeker Cassandra and the others!” He pointed the rift.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s went to shock looking at rift that was below the fortress. He grabbed the soldier by the shirt and brought him close, inches from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen used his sword to point at it, “You’re telling me the Inquisitor fell through that?”</p><p> </p><p>The soldier nodded his head, “Yes Ser! I saw it myself Ser!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen let him go as he looked at the rift, “Maker’s Mercy! I pray she and the others make it out alive!” Cullen felt his heart stop as he worried for Tiatria’s safety. No one had gone into the fade before with and made it out with a happy ending.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria and the others has fallen into the Fade now they have to find their way out! To their suprise they find the Divine or is it? She tells them about the Nightmare demon and how it consumes people's fears. Can Hawke and Stroud stop fighting long enough for everyone to get out of the Fade safely?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation:</p><p>Dirth Ma, Harellan. Ma Banal Ensalin, Mar Solas Ena Mar Din:  Tell me, Traitor. Your victory is nothing. Your pride will be your death.</p><p>Banal Nadas:  Nothing is inevitable</p><p>Inquisitor, ma ju tel uth eolasa dera or shemlen ma lath ir. Is ju nuem ma aron ga hamin: You will not ever know the touch of the human you love so dearly. He will hurt you like all the rest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria fell to the ground with great speed. She suddenly stopped as if she was being pulled upward. She then looked at the ground below her, she reached out to touch it and she fell onto the ground with a thud on her back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got up looking around the sky was green and green fog was everywhere. Rocks were everywhere up and down and to the sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked to her left and there was Stroud. He was stand vertically onto a rock several feet above Tiatria. They heard a whimper it was Hawke. She was standing upside down on another rock not far from Stroud.</p><p> </p><p>“We were falling!” Hawke looked around trying figure out where they were “If this is the afterlife, they Chantry owes me an apology! This is nothing like the Maker’s bosom!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “No! This is the fade!” he said as he looked up into the sky. Solas looked at Hawke, “The Inquisitor opened a rift, we came through…and survived.” Solas shook his head in amazement, “I never thought I would ever find myself here physically.” Solas pointed to some floating rocks and what appeared to be ruins in a castle. “Look, the black city” Tiatria could see the wonder in Solas’ eyes, “almost close enough to touch.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shared Solas’ wonder, “It’s amazing.” Tiatria’s fingers gently touched Solas’ right hand as he gently took her hand into his.</p><p> </p><p>All three looked overhead and saw a whole in the sky of the fade. Hawke glanced around, “The fade looked much different the last time I was here! Perhaps we are here physically instead of just dreaming.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at Tiatria, “The stories say you just walked out of the fade in Haven. Was it like this?” Tiatria looked at Hawke then looked at her surroundings, “I don’t remember what it was like the last time I was here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked a head several feet before stopping, “Right now I’m more concerned with getting out of here safely!” Hawke sighed. “That huge demon was just on the other side of that rift Erimond was using. There could be others!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas had a look of curiosity and fear, “What spirit commands this place? I have never seen anything like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud looked at Hawke, “In our world the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Can we escape the same way?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hoped so, she looked at the rift in the sky, “It sounds like our best option. There, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked round rocks, mist, pools of water, waterfalls, even red lyrium in some places. Tiatria hoped they’d find a way out! Cassandra looked around “Imagine! To walk in the fade and survive!”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall shook his head, “We haven’t survived, yet!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped Blackwall a look that told him to keep those comments to himself. She had to believe they’d make it out, they had to! Tiatria wasn’t going to either going to die in this place or have her child there.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked around with wonder and enchantment, “This is fascinating…it is not the area I would have chosen, of course. But to physically walk within the fade…” he told the others with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Solas with a sour look, “Concentrate on the task at hand mage. There is nothing more dangerous than this place.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Cassandra a look that was equally as sour, “Thank you for the warning.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head as he knew Solas should be feeling right at home. “Right you love it here, how wonderful for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Varric an excited look, “Yes literally!</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall scratched the back of his head, “Just don’t get too distracted by your studies, this is a dangerous place.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas again had a sour look on his face, “Yes, thank you for the warning.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had total confidence in her friend and looked at him, “Solas, you’re the expert on this place, any advice?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a smile, “The fade is shaped by intent and emotion, remain focused, and you will lead you wish to go. The demon that controls this area is extremely powerful. Some variety of fear I would guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cassandra, “I suggest to remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a fascinating experience.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra and Blackwall, “The next time you wish to scold the only expert we have on the fade <em>Seeker</em>, or <em>Warden Blackwall</em> you better be sure you know more about your surroundings than he does.” Tiatria scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “Yes, Inquisitor. I apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall’s face looked equally apologetic, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra as her head pointed to Solas, “Don’t apologize to me.” Cassandra looked at Solas, “Apologize to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked on a head as Cassandra looked at Solas and realized Tiatria was right. “Solas I-”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked passed her, “No need Seeker, Warden the fact you even thought of it is enough.”</p><p> </p><p>As they walked around they found a flight of stairs that had two statues of ravens on either sides.</p><p> </p><p>They ran up them as they did they saw a very old woman dressed in white Chantry robes. The robes were white, red with gold in them and in her hat. Stroud seemed stunned “By the Maker! Could that be?” The old crone looked at them all with small smile. “I greet you Warden and Champion.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra approached with her eyes wide in shock, “Divine Justinia? Most Holy?” Justinia smiled at Cassandra, “Cassandra!” she seemed happy to see her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria seemed confused not sure what to say or do. She looked at Cassandra, “Cassandra, you knew the Divine. Is this really her?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was unsure herself, “I don’t know, it is said that souls of the dead pass through the fade and sometimes linger but we know that spirits lie.” She looked at Tiatria, “Be wary Inquisitor”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud didn’t seem to be as convinced, “I fear the Divine is indeed dead. It is likely we face a spirit or a demon.”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine looked at them, “You think my survival to be impossible! Yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves. In truth proving my existence is a luxury we do not have.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at her curious, “Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I’m a human and you are?”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine just looked at her, “I’m here to help you.” The Divine looked at Tiatria shaking her head, “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “No, I don’t”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine looked at her with reassurance, “They were stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus!” The Divine looked away from her as she walked away a little, “It is the Nightmare that you forget upon awakening. It feeds off of memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror."</p><p> </p><p>The Divine then looked back at Tiatria, “The false calling that terrifies the wardens into making such grave mistakes, its work!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud had a look of vengeance on his face, “I would gladly revenge the insult this nightmare did my brethren!”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine looked at Stroud, “You will have your chance brave warden. This place of darkness is its lair!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, <em>how many allies did Corypheus have?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine shook her head, “I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the nightmare serves willingly! For Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the first Magisters who unleashed the first blight onto the world, was he not? Every child’s cry as the Archdemon circles. Every dwarf’s whimper in the deep roads the Nightmare has fed well.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then realized something, “The demon Erimond was trying to bring through?”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine nodded, “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes narrowed, “It’s nearby?”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine nodded again, “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t like the fact<em> that</em> was the demon, “Well shit!”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine looked at her, “When you entered the fade in Haven. The demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else you <em>must</em> recover it!” The Divine looked to her left as five spirits showed up. “These are your memories Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria realized she was going to have to fight them to gain access to her lost memories. She wondered why the Nightmare demon couldn’t have taken her memories of her attack or the blood ritual. She would have gladly given those! Still would too! Once all the spirits were defeated and gone a green orb remained. Tiatria’s mark responded to it and seemed to suck it in. Suddenly she seemed to be taken in by the flood of memories that came back. She bent over closing her eyes. Her left hand holding her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw the Divine being held in the air, her arms held out as red energy held her a loft, she looked terrified. Grey Wardens were the ones who were holding her. It looked half a dozen at least.  They were in a room that chantry flags all around. It looked like a Great Hall of some sort. The Divine’s face clearly showed fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Now is the hour of our victory!” a voice echoed, the Divine looked to her right.</p><p> </p><p>The Divine looked at the wardens, “Why are you doing this? You of all people?”</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus approached the Divine! He held out the orb activating its power, “Keep the sacrifice still!”</p><p> </p><p>The orb’s glow was haunting as he held it out to her. “SOMEONE HELP ME!” cried the Divine as the orbs energy engulfed the Divine.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus looked at her as the orb’s power seemed to strengthen as it overtook her. Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and Tiatria emerged, “WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?” she demanded hearing someone call out in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Both the Divine and Corypheus looked at her. The Divine struck the orb out of Corypheus hand and it rolled onto the floor. Tiatria reached out with her left hand for it. She picked it up and screamed in pain as she lifted it up. Corypheus saw his plans falling into ruin. He charged her roaring at her. Before he could strike Tiatria the orb exploded, and Tiatria woke up from her memory.  She opened her eyes as the others seemed stunned shaking their heads. Somehow they had seen what she had seen.</p><p> </p><p>Stroud was doubled over shaking his head, “So your mark did not come from Andraste! It came for the orb Corypheus used in his ritual!"</p><p> </p><p>The Divine looked at him, “Corypheus planned to rip open the veil us the Anchor to enter the fade and throw open the doors to the Black City! Not for the Old Gods but for himself!” She looked directly at Tiatria, “When you disrupted his plan the orb bestowed upon you instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled she knew the human’s god had any hand in this. “I never thought Andraste did this! I did this myself through my actions, no Maker required!”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine nodded, “And now you may be certain.” The Divine gave her a serious look, “You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you.” Her face softened, “You have recovered some of yourself but now it knows you are here! You must make haste.” Tiatria looked around as the Divine spoke, “I will prepare the way ahead” When she looked back at the Divine the Divine was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Stroud looked at Hawke who was clearly not happy. She looked at him, “I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens that were holding the Divine in that vision? Their actions lead to her death.”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud did look concerned about that fact, “I assumed he had taken their minds like we have seen them do before.” He gave a sigh, “Come we can argue about this after we escape this place.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke nodded, “Oh, I intend to!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra just stood in shock, “Could that <em>truly</em> have been the most Holy?”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud shook his head, “I do not know, we have survived thus far. Perhaps she has as well. She seems interested in helping us, that much is clear.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at everyone impassioned, “We have survived in the fade physically, perhaps she did as well or of it is a spirit it identifies so strongly with Justinia that it believes it <em>is</em> her, how can we say it is not?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall walked up to them, “And the Nightmare? From what she said I don’t look forward to meeting it!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a smug smirk to Blackwall, “It is a fear demon as I expected, likely drawing on terrors related to the blight. Fear’s a very old, very strong feeling, it predates love, pride, compassion, every emotion save perhaps desire, be wary it will likely do anything to weaken our resolve.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric got up onto a rock since the water they were in was waist deep on him. “It sounds like it preys upon fear! Stealing people’s memories! That’s low even for a demon. Memories make us what we are! A monster that takes them away, I don’t want to think about that!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Varric, “Tell me something Varric, have you had memories that were so bad that kept you from the arms of the one you loved?” Varric looked at her stunned, “Or made you wake up at night screaming in a cold sweat and in tears? Or prevented you from ever trusting or feeling comfortable around others for the rest of your days?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric didn’t know what to say, “I…I uh” he looked down, “No, I don’t”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a cold look, “Then do not speak on things you know nothing about.” She then walked on ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at the others puzzled they knew she had memories that haunted her but now they just got a glimpse of how bad they were.</p><p> </p><p>They all ran through the fade searching for the next time they were to find the Divine. The demon spoke overhead:</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I should be afraid of the most powerful members of the Inquisition.” It mocked, “Like Blackwall, ah there’s a nothing like a Grey Warden, and you are <em>nothing</em> like a Grey Warden.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall’s face began determined with resolve, “I’ll show a Warden’s strength, beast.” He growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Once again Hawke is in danger because of you Varric, you found the red lyrium, you brought Hawke here…”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head as he wouldn’t allow the demon get to him, “Just keep talking smiley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Inquisitor is a fraud Cassandra, yet more evidence there is no Maker, that all your <em>faith</em> has been for naught.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra snarled, “Die in the void, Demon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dirth Ma, Harellan. Ma Banal Ensalin, Mar Solas Ena Mar Din.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard the demon’s words and stopped for a moment. Solas a traitor? What was the demon talking about?</p><p> </p><p>“Banal Nadas.” Solas told it as he stamped his staff into the ground.  </p><p> </p><p>“Inquisitor, ma ju tel uth eolasa dera or shemlen ma lath ir. Is ju nuem ma aron ga hamin."</p><p> </p><p>Solas' heart broke for his friend to think she'd never the touch of any man because of her fear of being hurt again.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked into the sky, “Halam Sahlin!”</p><p> </p><p>When they turned a corner and threw a pathway they finally found the Divine. She looked at them, “The Nightmare is closer now! It knows you can escape! With each moment it grows stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around seeing that more of her memories awaited her. “You must know what truly happened in the Temple of Sacred Ashes!”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine smiled, “As must you, the truth lies in your memories. Lost to the Nightmare when you last walked the Fade.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria folded her arms, “Or you could just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine looked at her, “Would you trust my words? Or trust what have seen?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her left hand, “What can you tell me about this mark on my hand?”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine smiled touching her hand, “You already know how it already came to be upon your hand. As for what it is, it is the needle that pulls the thread as well as the key.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wished the crone wouldn’t speak in riddles. She shook her head, “I don’t understand”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine smiled, “It is the needle that passed through the veil. You are the thread and it is the key that locks or unlocks the fade. It lets you walk into the fade physically and survive. Without it Corypheus must find another way into the Black City. It is a part of you now and cannot be removed without your death.” Tiatria sighed now knowing she was permanently stuck with the thing!</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the Divine she had to know, “So can you tell me who or what you are?”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine had an unreadable face, “I told you…I am helping you” That wasn’t much of an answer. “Yes, but are you her or some sort of fade remnant of her? Or a spirit imitating her?”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine held her hands together in front of herself, “Our roles are never that simple. What if the answer is none of those things or all of them! I am what the Maker made me. The question is are you what the Maker made you Inquisitor?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt she had to be honest, “I feel I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine smiled, “Or perhaps you were exactly where you were meant to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a sly smile, “Just as the Maker intended perhaps!”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine smiled back, “Perhaps! But if you weren’t there you wouldn’t have met the one man that both calms and sooths you. You two have a role to play Inquisitor. You must see where it leads you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria seemed shaken by those words but she couldn’t let them get her off task. “You still haven’t answered my question. What are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine just stood there calm as ever, “I am what you see all other answers rest in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria realized she wasn’t going to get anywhere.  She walked down the stairs that led down to her next set of memories. She fought the spirits for them as she did before. This time though there were other demons about mainly shades.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were all dead she was able to use her mark to gather her memories.  When she collected all of them she bent over as a flash of light over took her. Tiatria was climbing up the up the wall to escape the giant spiders that chased her when she was in the fade the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the Breach back in Haven. That’s how we…how <em>I</em> escaped!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of seeing the being in light at the top as she frantically climbed, she saw the Divine. The Divine reached out to Tiatria, “The demons!”</p><p> </p><p>A flash and she and Divine were running for the rift. Tiatria looked behind her, “Keep running!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stopped short of running through the rift. She looked behind using her left to reach out for the Divine. The Divine had been snatched by a demon and was being pulled away. Tiatria held on to her as hard as she could.</p><p> </p><p>The Divine looked at her, “Go.” And then was snatched away out of Tiatria’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw the spiders coming for her and backed up to the rift till she was close enough to jump threw it. Tiatria opened her eyes with great sadness inside them. “It was you.” The Divine looked at her, “They thought it was Andraste who sent me from the fade but it was the Divine behind me.” Tears formed in Tiatria’s eyes “and then you, she died.”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine lowered her head. She looked back up, “Yes”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud looked at her, “So this creature is simply a spirit!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at him, “I think we all guessed that by now Stroud.”</p><p> </p><p>The Divine sighed, “I am sorry if I disappoint you.” Hawke gave a look as if she was about to cry.</p><p> </p><p>The Divine seemed to then to take on a fiery glow until her body became what Tiatria initially saw in the fade. She was beautiful as she floated above them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her, “Are you her? Did linger here to help me instead of passing on?”</p><p> </p><p>The spirit floated above her, “If that is the story you choose to tell it is not a bad one.”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at it, “What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple.” She then looked at Stroud “Thanks to the Grey Wardens!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud turned to look at her, “As I said” his voice getting agitated, “The Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus! We can discuss this further once we get to Adamant!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke shrugged shaking her head, “Assuming the Grey Wardens and their demon army didn’t murder the Inquisition while we were gone!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud had enough, “HOW DARE YOU JUDGE US! YOU TORE KIRKWALL APART AND STARTED THE MAGE REBELLION!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke got right in his face, “TO PROTECT INNOCENT MAGES! NOT MAD MEN DRUNK ON BLOOD MAGIC! BUT YOU’D IGNORE THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN’T IMAGINE A WORLD WITHOUT THE WARDENS! EVEN IF THAT’S WHAT WE NEED!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “Agreed, one the Grey Wardens may have served a greater good but they are far too dangerous now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria looked at Tiatria, “The Wardens are a risk send them away before they cause even more trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked horrified at Cassandra, “What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens?” He looked Tiatria, “Everyone makes mistakes! They would have died to save us!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head holding up his arms, “I don’t know what to tell you. There are a few good ones. But an awful lot of the wardens I’ve known went crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had enough of Hawke and Stroud bitching at each other, she gave them both a nasty look. “By the gods could the both of you please shut up! We can argue once we escape the giant fear demon!”</p><p> </p><p>The two seemed shocked she would say such a thing. Stroud then noticed danger behind her, “INQUISITOR!” Giant spiders gathering in a cluster. The spirit looked in their direction, “The Nightmare has found us!” She then disappeared leaving the group on their own.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke and Stroud nodded to each other as they took point behind Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>“Form up!” said Stroud.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed Hawke behind her, “I’m with you!” They fought the spiders till they were all dead.</p><p> </p><p>They then all ran around the bend and down some stairs. They found the spirit in an alcove under a waterfall. Hawke was the first one to spot the rift, “The rift! We’re almost there!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric groaned, “Great Hawke, why not just dare the Old Gods to try and stop you!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a stubborn look to everyone, “Come, real or not the Divine is the key to escaping the fade.” Solas wanted to get Tiatria out of the fade, he knew most likely Tiatria’s mark was keeping everyone alive. If it was Solas worried how taxing this was on Tiatria’s body as a whole.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ran down the flight of stairs where the Nightmare demon awaited them. The demon approached them it was ugly as a larger demon was a ton of eyes was behind of eyes was behind it. Tiatria backed up as she didn’t know how she was going to tackle that thing.</p><p> </p><p>Solas touched Tiatria’s left should with his hand, “Remember it is a fear demon! Deny it and it has nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>The spirit came forth, “If you could, please tell Leliana” She fiercely glowed “I’m sorry I failed you too!” the spirits light got so bright that Tiatria and the others had to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Energy seemed to discharge from it as it got closer to both demons. A burst of energy attacked the smaller one causing it to fall to the ground. The spirits energy got brighter until it burst into the bigger one.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller demon hissed at them. It didn’t seem happy and Tiatria and the others attacked it with everything they had. Tiatria realized that the smaller demon was just an Aspect of the Nightmare Demon. The real Nightmare was the huge monstrous thing behind it. The aspect threw everything it had at them all their nightmares all its taunts it could to unnerve them. It took everything they had to beat the thing. Once it was incinerated onto the ground and all of its little nightmare friends were burned up with them they head for the rift.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria realized they weren’t going to be able to defeat Nightmare itself it was too big. Cassandra, Blackwall and Varric made it through the rift first.  Then it was Tiatria, Hawke and Stroud’s turn. They ran for the rift as fast as they could but Hawke and Stroud stopped. Tiatria turned around urging them to follow her.  Tiatria barely dodged getting hit by one of its spider like legs. They all three backed up as it blocked the path to the rift.</p><p> </p><p>They looked up at it, “WE NEED TO CLEAR A PATH!” shouted Stroud.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked at them, “Go! I’ll cover you!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud shook his head, “No, you were right the Grey Wardens caused this” He looked at the demon “a warden”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke shook her head, “A Warden must help them rebuild! That’s your job!” She looked back at the demon “Corypheus is MINE!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew what had to be done and it was a horrible choice. She would have to live with it. Her face grew with great sadness, “Stroud”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud had a stout look on his face and gave a nod, “Inquisitor it has been an honor!” He drew his sword he charged the beast “FOR THE WARDENS!”</p><p> </p><p>Stroud held onto his sword with both hands. He started cut off bit and pieces anything! Hawke and Tiatria ran pasted as the creature was distracted.  Hawke jumped through the rift and Tiatria watched for a moment to see Stroud’s bravery. One of Nightmare’s legs stabbed Stroud in the stomach killing him. Tiatria watched him fall as the creature worked its way towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria jumped through the rift and landed on the other side of it. The Wardens and the Inquisition’s forces were still fighting. Tiatria rose to her feet with a fierce look on her face. Wardens and Soldiers both stopped fighting as she held up her hand. Her mark flared as the rift began to close. All the demons in the area began to get sucked back into it. Soldiers and Wardens were forced backwards from the energy.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the rift closed and everyone cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke approached Tiatria, “She was right! Without the Nightmare to control them mage wardens are free and Corypheus loses his demon army!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke smiled at Tiatria, “Though as far as their all concerned the Inquisitor broke the spell with blessing of the Maker.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “They came out of this alive! As far as I am concerned they can tell whatever stories they like!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke smiled, “That’s how legends get started, or at least that’s what Varric always says.”</p><p> </p><p>One of Leliana’s men came running up, “Inquisitor! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared! The Venatori magister is alive but unconscious!” Cullen walked up with Erimond in tow by two other soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled looking at her, “I thought you might want to deal with him yourself!” Tiatria ran up to him and hugged him, “Thank the Maker your alive! I thought...” Cullen looked at Tiatria stroking her hair, “Never mind what I thought!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Erimond as the two other soldiers held him by the arms. She drew Cullen’s sword it was heavy and it dragged onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew what she wanted, he pointed at two other soldiers. “Bring that crate over here now!” They picked it up and brought it over. The two other soldiers laid Erimond on to it where his head dangled over the edge. Cullen walked up to Tiatria, “Are you sure? I could do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the Magister with anger in her eyes. They Nightmares she had suffered. What the Wardens had suffered, Stroud’s death.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held out her hand casting a paralyzing spell in case he woke up. When she was close enough held it overhead and swung and it was over. Erimond’s head rolled onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The scout looked at Tiatria, “As for the wardens, those who weren’t under Corypheus’ control helped us fight the demons!”  </p><p> </p><p>A warrior Warden came up as Cullen took his sword from her. He saluted Tiatria as she turned to face him with Erimond’s blood still hot on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“We stand ready to make up for Clarel’s tragic mistake!” The Warden looked around, “Where is Stroud?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was quiet for a moment. Tiatria knew she had to tell them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stepped forward, “Warden Stroud died striking a blow against the servant of the Blight! We will honor his sacrifice and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens! Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you all from within!”</p><p> </p><p>The Warden looked confused, “Inquisitor, we don’t have anyone left any significant rank. What do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke and Tiatria looked at each other, Tiatria knew exactly what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “You stay and do whatever you can to help! Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens! In War, Victory and we are still at war! Do you still believe the Wardens can still help?”</p><p> </p><p>The Warden nodded, “I do your Worship!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a soft smile, “You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori! But there are plenty there are <em>plenty </em>of demons that need killing!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stood amazed, “After all that you give them yet another chance?” Solas gave a frustrated sigh as he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked back at Tiatria, “While they do that I’ll inform the Wardens in Wiesshaupt what’s happened. Best they don’t get caught off guard.” Tiatria nodded at Hawke.</p><p> </p><p>The Warden gave a nod, “Thank you your Worship we will not fail you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hawke looked back at Tiatria one last time, “Good luck with your Inquisition! Try not to start an Exalted March or anything, and take care of Varric for me.” Hawk then turn and left.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to Tiatria and smiled at her, “You did wonderfully my love. I couldn’t be prouder of you as are the rest of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at with a tired smile, “Take me to your tent Cullen, I want to get this Bastard Magister’s blood off me and go to be with me in your arms.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled as he walked with her, “All right let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was in her tent sitting in a nice hot bath, her hair was wetted back as she had her eyes closed. Tiatria let the water relax her muscles after everything she’d gone through with Adamant, Clarel, the Wardens, and the fade. Each moment she was in the water her mind drifted to everything and the words of the fear demon about Solas and herself began to echo in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>What was Solas a traitor of?</p><p> </p><p>What did the demon mean by Cullen cared nothing for her?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria moved her right hand down her lower arm and sighed in relief. Her friends were safe and at the moment she felt a her whole body relax. A moment later, Tiatria felt a hand gently place itself on top of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes opened and looked at Cullen with blush in her cheeks, “I..yes, I'm feeling much better now that I'm back in the real world."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had taken off his armor and was in his tunic and pants as he hugged Tiatria, "As am I"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stood up on her knees, revealing herself to Cullen whose eyes popped out of his head, Tiatria wrapped her arms around his head as she kissed Cullen passionately. Cullen grabbed the sides of the tub as Tiatria was pulling him in, and chuckled.  Cullen smiled, "What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes bore into Cullen's soul as she smiled, "I thought you could use a bath Commander." Cullen stood up as Tiatria looked at him curiously as she saw him stepping into the tub with his clothes still on. Tiatria started laughing, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat behind Tiatria as he wrapped his arms lovingly around his love, “I felt my heart stop the moment, I found out you went into the fade. I feared I would never see you again, I prayed to the Maker that he'd guide you through his realm and bring you back to me, and he did. I love you will all me heart and will do my best to protect you from this moment on."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria broke out into a happy sob as she felt Cullen's love and affection for her as his hand held hers. Together they had created a beautiful bond which was a sign of their love. Cullen vowed at that moment that his love and she'd would never be put in mortal danger again without him being present to protect her with his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. No More Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria and Cullen finally come to a point where they can consummate their relationship after long last. But by accident Cullen triggers horrible flash back for Tiatria. Can Cullen bring her back from it? Will Tiatria finally let Cullen know what happened to her? Will they finally be able to share that which they have both craved?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven language translation:</p><p>Ma Emma Harel: You should fear me</p><p>Emma shem'nan: My revenge is swift</p><p>Ar tu na'din: I will kill you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at Skyhold Tiatria was with Leliana in her tower. “Hawke sent me one final report. She’s on her way to Wiesshaupt.” She looked at Tiatria as they walked up to where the ravens were kept. “As for the Wardens they are fighting demons and Red Templars while staying clear of Venatori.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana gave a soft smile, “You dealt Corypheus a significant blow Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her then out as she hands leaned against the banister. “The Grey Wardens carry respect in other nations. If we spread word that the Inquisition has their support.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana smiled, “We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the Blight. We’ll take the matter to Josephine. While you bested Corypheus here and at Halamshiral. He himself was not present at either time. We are afraid he’s close to finding another way into the fade.” A cold chill shot down Tiatria’s spine. “When you have a moment Cullen and Josephine are waiting in the War Room with an update!” Tiatria started to walk away, “What was she like?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stopped and turned around and looked at Leliana. “Divine Justinia? The soul or the spirit that took her form. I read your report, I know it isn’t clear but” Leliana couldn’t bear to look at Tiatria and that was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at her anyway, “She seemed calm, serene, even and she guided us the whole way through!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana gave a sweet smile, “That does sound like her.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned her head to the right as she smiled, “She did ask me to tell you something though.  She said: <em>I’m sorry I failed you too!</em> "</p><p> </p><p>Leliana’s face dropped and saddened. “Aww” Leliana turned around, “I should finish this before this slips my mind. Perhaps later we’ll discuss the matter further.” She walked up next to Tiatria in the opposite direction, “Thank you” Leliana then walked away from her.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wanted to have dinner with Cullen. She walked to Cullen’s office by cutting through Solas’. They had both been busy tying up the loss ends of Adamant and helping all that had been affected by battle. She was hoping that in having dinner they could catch up with each other. She knew he was having a meeting of some sort so she snuck into his office while he was having a meeting. She wanted to see what he really did with them.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was leaning over his desk as half a dozen soldiers circled him. “Rylen’s men will monitor the situation!”</p><p> </p><p>A soldier saluted, “Yes Ser!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed report from another, “We’ll begin preparations at once!” The Soldier then left Cullen read the report “In the meantime we’ll send soldiers to...” He looked up and saw Tiatria watching him. Her right arm tucked under her left elbow. Her left hand by her chin as she watched him in fascination.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lost his train of thought, “aaahh…assist with the relief effort.” His gaze not firmly fixed on her as he leaned onto his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, “That will be all.” The men saluted and Cullen followed them out still looking at her. Cullen grabbed his door and Slam! "There is always something more isn't there?", Cullen muttered, tired of the day with his hands on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria Smiled at Cullen "Wishing we were somewhere else?", she questioned softly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small chuckle, "I barely found time before" he pushed himself off the door and walked to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wouldn’t exactly call her mental breakdown at the Western Approach and he whisking her away, a getaway. “This war won't last forever, when it started I hadn't considered much beyond our own survival, things are different now" he turned to look to Tiatria, "What do you mean?", she questioned as she walked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked away from Tiatria for a moment, then turned to look at her as he spoke. "I find myself wondering what will happen after, when this over. I will want to move on, but not from you.", Cullen told Tiatria gently as he softly touched Tiatria's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at Tiatria for a moment then turned away, "I..I don't know what you, that is, if you..." Cullen fumbling his words made Tiatria smile. Cullen walked over his desk to look at his papers.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to Cullen and put herself in front of him, “Cullen, Do you have to ask?" she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen relieved, smiled at Tiatria, “I suppose not” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned back on the desk but her hand knocked one of the bottles off of Cullen's desk distracting him from what he was saying. Tiatria gasped but before she could say anything about it, a spark had gone off and nothing mattered. Cullen looked at Tiatria as he brushed everything off his desk as he followed her on to it. Their eyes didn't leave the other's once. Tiatria's fingers ran through Cullen's golden hair as his fingers ran down the side of her body.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen picked Tiatria up and took her to his bed and once there, he laid her on its edge. Tiatria opened her legs letting Cullen lay on top of her. As Cullen kissed Tiatria deeply he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up farther on to the bed. When Cullen laid Tiatria down, her head just missed the pillows. Cullen threw off his gloves tossing them aside. Tiatria could feel Cullen's hands, his fingers were just as she remembered; harsh that of a soldier. Tiatria could feel the many years it took to develop them. Even though they were harsh they still were very gentle.</p><p> </p><p>The kisses one gave seemed to engulf the other. Tiatria could feel all the lonely and hard years of Kinloch Hold &amp; Kirkwall melt away. As for Tiatria, the loss of Tahl’rail finally seemed to melt away and her heart healed finally.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped and looked Tiatria in the eye, “Are you sure?” he questioned, Tiatria had not a trace of fear in them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stroked Cullen's face, “Yes, I’m ready for this.” Cullen looked at Tiatria unsure, she held his face in her hands. “Cullen, I’m telling you I’m ready for this. It’s okay!” Cullen smiled at as her, his gentle kisses became more intensely passionate.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly unbuttoned Tiatria's top with his right hand into her shirt brushing it off her shoulders causing it to fall to the floor. He cupped Tiatria's left breast as he kissed her passionately, Tiatria helped Cullen take off his coat. She looked at Cullen's armor, as her fingertips touched the plate, it was cool to the touch. She looked at all the scratches, the dents, the nicks in it. Tiatria couldn’t begin to think how to undo any of it. Cullen knew it by heart and within a few moments his breastplate and gauntlets were off. All that remained where his shirt and pants.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laid back down on top of Tiatria and turned onto his back holding her close as they kissed. Cullen held the left side of Tiatria's face. She sat up on top of Cullen’s waist. Tiatria looked at Cullen with a smile as her hands went under his tunic. The stimulation of Tiatria's touch, up Cullen's hard muscular flat stomach; to his chest made Cullen very hard. Tiatria felt it and her cheeks flushed as uncertain feelings started to develop. Tiatria wanted to be with Cullen and she wasn’t going to let these feelings stop her. She pushed them down and kissed Cullen biting his lower lip and ripped his tunic open.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed, “I have only a few of those!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria grabbed Cullen’s boots behind her and pulled them off one by one and threw them aside. Cullen flipped Tiatria unto her back. He threw off what was left of his shirt. Cullen unlaced Tiatria's pants and slowly slid them off with his right hand going down the front. He slid them down till they reached her lower thighs. Cullen sat back as he unlaced Tiatria's boots and took them off. Tiatria had a moment where she froze, and her eyes deemed. The knowledge that Cullen's cock was going to be inside her, slightly scared her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria and kissed her gently, “I just need to be sure?” Tiatria looked at him, her right hand caressing his face.</p><p> </p><p>Stars were in clearly in Tiatria's eyes as she nodded her head.“I trust you!” Cullen smiled as he leaned over kissing Tiatria as his body pressed her further into the bed. Hearing those words were all he needed to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then took off Tiatria's pants the rest of the way. Tiatria sat up as they kissed, Cullen looked at Tiatria, every inch of her.  Cullen actually looked at her, “Maker’s breath, you are the most beautiful thing, I have ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed at the thought someone as a handsome as Cullen thought of her as beautiful. Cullen leaned in close as the fingers of his left hand up to the right side of Tiatria's face. Tiatria started to feel Cullen touch her right ear and in an instant a flash of horror overtook Tiatria and she let out a blood curdling scream.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shot Cullen off of her with an energy blast of magic and moved far back to the headboard as possible.  The blast forced Cullen off the bed head over heel, causing a thud when Cullen hit the floor. Tiatria’s eyes went wide and she spoke elven just as she did when he first saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma Emma Harel Emma Shem'nan Ar tu na'din!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's hands clenched into fists to the point where her nails dug into her skin drawing blood. Cullen watched Tiatria and he had seen enough of war and blood to know when someone was having a flashback. Her eyes were wild and fierce her body tense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is it the Grey Warden blood rituals she was remembering? Her rape?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly got up and walked over to his trunk and grabbed something. After a swift motion and his head snapping back he turned around. The trunk lid closed with a thud. He then ever so slowly walked over to Tiatria. He didn’t want to startle her and make her shoot off a fireball or something. Cullen gently sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hands on either side of Tiatira's head and a soft blue glow came.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Tiatria eyes began to focus. A moment later, Tiatria looked at cullen with the fear leaving her eyes and tears filling them. Cullen scooted closer to Tiatria only when she finally recognized him.</p><p> </p><p>“Maker’s breath, what was that all about?” Cullen asked as he hugged Tiatria tight. Tiatria looked at him with her right hand shaking fiercely. She put her hair behind her right ear. Cullen's eyes grew wide with shock, “Makers Breath!" Cullen saw the top of Tiatria's ear was missing. Cullen had seen her ear before but Tiatria didn't want to talk about it then, he was hoping she'd wanted to now.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria horrified, he gently touched her face turning her head to left inspecting the damage. “What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently caressed Tiatria’s ear and face. Tears poured down Tiatria's cheeks as a look of shame overtook her. Her whole body began to shake uncontrollably as she struggled to find the words.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen quickly wrapped his coat around Tiatria's shoulders, "My Keeper sent me to go get some healing herbs for some of our wounded hunters after a fight with some Shemlen. As her First it was my job to gather the herbs and make them into poultices and other necessities. It was in the early morning, before most humans are up so I could take what I needed safely. All I remember is a sharp a pain in the back of my head." Tiatria cried as she scrunched her eyes shut. "When I woke up, I was tied to the ground to a stake; by my hands."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's heart sank he gently put his hands on top of Tiatria's. "Shemlen men had captured me and bound me like an animal.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria's wrists and for the first time saw that they were scared. “They took my maiden head from me! They each took their turn, one by one. They tortured me, cut my body with daggers, humiliated me amongst other things, I can’t bear to speak of!” she told Cullen, shaking her head. Tiatria put her right hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see the pain and humiliation in Tiatria's eyes, it killed him, leaving a pit in his stomach. “When they were done" Tiatria put her head on Cullen's chest, which caused him to hold her. "one cut off my hair to remember me by, which used to be down to my waist!” Cullen tried to picture Tiatria with such long hair. He lovingly touched the strands of her hair. Tiatria would have been a stunning sight to behold. “Another took my ear, he said it's so I could pass as part human! My clan found me three days later!" Tiatria sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen couldn't tolerate anymore, “That’s enough! You don’t have to say anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>Now Cullen fully understood why Tiatria was so afraid of him at first. Why when they first met she lashed out the way she did. It was perfectly understandable why Tiatria was afraid of any man either in Haven or Skyhold, and why she was afraid to go to Halamshiral. Now after knowing everything that happened to her and Tahl'rail, all of it. Now it was beyond understandable why Tiatria was still afraid of being taken and raped again, anywhere she went. Especially after hearing such gory details.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had her innocence taken from her in cruelest way. The anger and sorrow Cullen felt for her was immeasurable. Cullen gently rocked Tiatria as she sobbed, he just wanted Tiatria to let it all out. Cullen kissed Tiatria's head and laid his head on hers. He made sure his coat covered Tiatria to keep her warm as he held her. Now Cullen felt like a real ass from becoming agitated with Tiatria, when they were in the Emerald Graves. Too bad Tiatria didn't hit his head with the rock!</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's forehead and looked at her with his hands gently holding her face. “You are one of the most beautiful creatures, I've ever seen in my life. When I first saw you, I thought I was in a waking dream. When I stare into your sapphire blue eyes, I often feel like I could fall into them and never come up for air again. Your smile is like feeling the sun from both sides." Cullen shook his head, "I don't know nor do I want to know what those monsters were thinking. But whatever it was, no explanation they could ever give them the right!" Cullen snapped himself out of his rage and looked at Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried to get Tiatria to look at him even though she didn’t want to, she felt unworthy to. Cullen hushed Tiatria, holding the sides of her face. It took a few moments to coax Tiatria to look at him again. When Tiatria finally did she was struggling to hold back her tears. "If I may say, you will <em>always</em> be beautiful to <em>me</em> and that’s all that matters." he told Tiatria softly kissing her ear.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Tiatria felt nothing but love wash over her with Cullen's words. Tears still flowed but she lost her voice. Stunned Tiatria didn’t know what to do, she was just stunned. Cullen then gently let go of her face his hand held hers as he looked at her. He kissed the top of it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was starting to get up when Tiatria tightened her grip onto his hand, "Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his love as he gave a small laugh, with a smile. "I'm going to sleep in my chair downstairs as soon as I get my pants. You can have the bed. My chair is comfortable enough, I’ll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes lightened up, "I still want to be with you, Cullen. Please, don’t go."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head as his eyes narrowed, "How can you still want to be with me, a human, after everything you suffered?" he asked, Tiatria in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen, “How can you want to be with me, a mage, after everything you suffered? We aren't that different, we just don't have any secrets anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shied away from looking at Tiatria for a moment before touching the right side of her face. He sat back down on the bed in front of Tiatria and kissed her gently and tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with shame in her face, “The fact that I’m not a virgin, does it bother you? To lay with something that’s already been broken in?” Cullen caressed Tiatria's face with back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her concerned as he shook his head. “No, what bothers me is that you’d think that." Cullen raised Tiatria's head by lifting her chin. Causing her to look at him in the eye. "You had something stolen from you. That was not your fault!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria melted into Cullen's arms crying, he had her look at him. “I love you no matter what, Elf, Mage, no matter what, I love you!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took Tiatria's hands into his, “Listen to me” Cullen made sure Tiatria was looking at him. “I’m going to go slow and show you how your first time <em>should</em> have been." Tiatria closed her eyes as she felt Cullen's hands gently hold her face. "I'm going to help you forget that those horrors in your life ever existed!" he told Tiatria softly as he slowly, gently kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly, reluctantly wrapped her arms around Cullen as she fell back. Cullen's coat fell off Tiatria's body as his hands gently moved down the sides of her body. Cullen felt Tiatria's body shake with pleasure as he touched her with his fingertips softly. They melted into each other, Cullen pressed his body into Tiatria's flattening her into the bed. Cullen knew for all intentional purposes Tiatria’s physically body was no longer virginal. However, Tiatria had not experienced anything that went with the pleasures of sex so, to him, Tiatria was one still. He was going to make every moment count for her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was going to make sure Tiatria was going to want for nothing this night. He kissed Tiatria's neck, touched the sacred parts of her body with his hands, gently caressing her breasts. Cullen kissed them tenderly, sweetly. Tiatria shuttered as she felt Cullen's tongue swirl around her nipples; kissing them sweetly. She felt Cullen ever so slowly work his way down her body and being kissed, using his tongue. As if by magic, Tiatria's legs bloomed open, her back arched as she grabbed Cullen’s coat behind her. She slightly bucked her hips as Cullen reached where he wanted to go. He stayed there for several minutes tending to her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to moan as her hips started move on their own. Cullen used his hands to caress Tiatria's outer thighs which turned into her inner thighs. Tiatria started to caress her breasts as she felt Cullen touch her inner body with his right index and middle finger and still caressed her right thigh with his left hand. Never had Tiatria felt such pleasure before in her life. Her hips started to thrust wildly as she felt a wildfire stir within her, she had a firm hold on Cullen's hair with both hands. Tiatria felt her cheeks get hot and flushed, her loins moistened and her heart raced. Her groin and chest tingled. Tiatria started to pant and moan. Tiatria dug her nails into Cullen’s hair as she screamed out in climax. After a moment of her body shuddering from aftershocks. Cullen looked up at Tiatria and kissed her, he laughed as he saw all the sweat covering her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there more?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed, “If you want more”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria softly as she opened her legs laying on top of her. Tiatria still found it interesting to feel Cullen's penis against her folds as he kissed her. She could feel it get harder as it engorged itself. Tiatria started to feel the mixed feelings and Cullen could see she felt uneasy about it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as he softly kissed her lips for several minutes before Tiatria rolled Cullen onto his back. She was able to rub herself against Cullen better making him harder and herself more excited. Her hands touched Cullen's chest and abdominal muscles. Tiatria saw the scars he had earned over the years as a Templar. Her fingers traced over a few of them. She leaned over pressing herself against him, her arms under Cullen's body. Cullen put his arms around Tiatria holding her close to him. Tiatria kissed Cullen's chest as her hands rubbed his stomach. Cullen turned Tiatria onto her back. He kissed Tiatria with passion that took her breath away. Cullen slowly took his right hand and put it in between Tiatria's legs causing her  to open them. Tiatria began to moan as her cheeks flushed again. Cullen moved himself on top of her, as his hips aligned with hers. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt Cullen's shaft caress against her folds and her clit, she knew Cullen had intentions of making love the way did before, in the Emerald Graves. As they kissed she could feel his hips moving gently which caused Tiatria to press against his chest. Cullen paused giving a curious look,  "I don't want to make love like this" Cullen gave a nod, "I want you inside of me."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen couldn't believe how profound those words were. Tiatria closed her eyes as she felt Cullen's thumbs gently caress her cheeks. Cullen gently consumed Tiatria's lips as the passion before gently looking at her. Tiatria felt Cullen enter her with a single gentle thrust, watching her face. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's body tensed up dramatically, she started to hyperventilate in fear as she felt Cullen inside her.  Cullen didn’t move, he wanted her to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. Cullen kissed Tiatria gently as he could feel her body trembling under him. Even now having Cullen inside of her, his size still caused her some discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen rested on his forearms, “Look at me Tia!” Tiatria did so, trying to stay calm as she shook.  Cullen calmly hushed her softly, "You're safe Tia, you'll always be safe."</p><p> </p><p>Tears poured down Tiatria's cheeks, “I want this Cullen, I want you it’s just”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hushed Tiatria softly, he gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “It’s alright, we will go slowly and we will take our time.” He then kissed her softly. Tiatria put her shaky hands on Cullen's back.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria as he moved, “Slow Cullen, take it slow” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dropped his head next to Tiatria's and whispered into her ear, “Of course”  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen laid on his forearms under Tiatria's arms. Cullen then laid on top of Tiatria completely. Cullen's hands held Tiatria's tightly over her head. They both dared not to let go for it might be a dream they feared to lose.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t believe how strong Cullen was, his arms, his back, but his touch, his voice, movements could be as soft as silk. This was the man who was the Commander of the Inquisition’s army. Cullen was hard as steel and was unapproachable. On this night however, Cullen was the most tender, soft man she had ever known. Tiatria didn’t know such a thing in a man could exist and tears poured from her eyes. Cullen stopped as he could hear Tiatria's trying to keep her tears silent.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria concerned, he afraid he was hurting her, “What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she shook her head, “Nothing, I'm just so happy, something, I never thought I would experience in this!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her, he moved with a little more vigor as he sat up on his knees holding her legs in his arms thrusting. Tiatria began to moan as Cullen took her legs and put them over his shoulders. He was about to lean over when he saw the fear in Tiatria's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria froze hyperventilating, she shook her head. "Don't do that!" she told him as she hugged herself.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lowered Tiatria's legs down to his sides. He looked at Tiatria as he sat her up on his lap. Cullen snuggled Tiatria into his arms, his left hand holding the back of her head. Tears in her eyes as she shook, he realized he triggered something. "It's alright, I'm sorry, I didn't know." he held Tiatria close to him as he hushed her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held her arms close to her body, her head resting on Cullen's shoulder. "That is one of the ways they took me." Cullen had Tiatria sit up so he could look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen petted the sides of Tiatria's head, "What other ways did they..." he sighed as he shook his head, "I don't want to trigger anything...can you tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>It took Tiatria a few moments to speak, "That...was...one." Cullen nodded kissing her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen trying to calm down, "Another was...pushing my legs into my stomach."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, he knew he was going to have to cautious on how he did this. "Any others?" he questioned softly, looking deeply into Tiatria's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen not sure what to say. She didn't want him to leave or be repulsed by her. Cullen gently smiled as he sat crossing his legs. Tiatria felt his penis caress under her, which startled her. "MAKE SURE THAT IT ONLY GOES INTO THE CORRECT PLACE!", she shouted closing her eyes, as she curled into Cullen's arms. Tears came down her face as she bit her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was confused, he held Tiatria and struggled to think for a moment on what she meant. He looked at Tiatria's face which was hidden and how her body was reacting and then it dawned on him. Cullen's blood really boiled as his mind tried hard for his face not to show his disgust for what those Bastards did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How sick could people be?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just took some deep breaths as he knew Tiatria was looking at him. He didn't want Tiatria to think any abhorrent faces he made were directed at her. Cullen looked at Tiatria and kissed her, he had an idea. Gently, Cullen's fingers stroked Tiatria's cheeks. "I want you to look at me the whole time." Cullen nudged Tiatria's forehead with his, forcing her to look at him. "No closing those beautiful eyes. I want you to see the love I have for you in my eyes and trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was hoping that if Tiatria kept her eyes open and on him that she'd stay in the moment, with him. Tiatria wouldn't let fear overtake her again. She'd remember that it was Cullen she was with, not those evil and vile men.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had Tiatria sit up as he positioned her over his lap. Tiatria shook her head confused, "What are you doing?" Cullen smiled seeing that Tiatria's virginal nieveta was clearly present.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled looking up at her, "Trust me."  Cullen gently guided Tiatria to sit on his cock with his left hand, as he held the shaft with his right.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen made very sure it didn't slip and go anywhere else. He groaned as he felt Tiatria's moist flesh surround it, as he guided her to sit. Tiatria’s cheeks flushed as she sat on Cullen slowly. Cullen then used his hands to gently move Tiatria's legs to wrap around his waist. He then pulled Tiatria in as close as possible. "This way we can look at each other and you have some control too!" Tiatria started to breathe heavy as Cullen rubbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, "It's just in so deep."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her concerned, "Is this alright?" he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck, their foreheads touching. "I want you to know something."Tiatria looked at him as he gave a gentle kiss, "You are always safe with me, always. I will <em>never</em> hurt you." Tiatria smiled brushing the back of Cullen's head with her right hand. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled with tears in her eyes, someone wanted to protect her, love her, this was a dream it had to be.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's hands held onto Cullen's jawline, as she deeply passionately kissed him as, tears dripped down her cheeks. Cullen slowly put his hands on her butt, as he slowly moved her till they had a rhythm going, Tiatria could feel the friction of him against her clit. Cullen made sure he was slow, even though his body cried out for different. Tiatria began to cry out as the stimulation was getting to  her.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I go a little faster?", Cullen asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria bit her lower lip as she nodded before consuming Cullen's lips again. Cullen picked up the pace with a little more vigor as sweat began to drip off of his forehead and onto Tiatria's chest as he moved. Tiatria's right hand moved down his shoulder and arm which prompted Cullen to give her his , as she drew close to climax and craved to cry out his name. When the moment came Tiatria did cry out Cullen's name. A moment later, Cullen cried out in his own pleasure falling over onto his back. His body shook as he felt his seed spill out of him.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Cullen looked at Tiatria as he struggled for breath, “Maker’s Breath, I have never have experienced anything like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she bent over and stroked Cullen's hair. “My Keeper was right, with the right partner this is something that is” she looked away with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caught her gaze with a knot in his throat.  “That is?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tears trickled down as she smiled, “Magical” Cullen smiled sitting up kissing Tiatria, stroking her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria lovingly, tenderly. He stroked both sides of her face gently. He hugged Tiatria as he gave a small laugh moving her in a circular motion. Tiatria slowly sat up onto her knees and Cullen fell out of her. As Cullen continued to lay on his back. Tiatria snuggled into his arms, as he used the fingertips on his left hand to stroke Tiatria's upper left arm. Cullen kissed Tiatria's lips and the corner of her neck softly, then touched her breasts with his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen lovingly, “Have you ever been with another? Are templars allowed?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria as he turned onto his stomach and laid his forearms gently rubbing his hips against hers. “Templars don’t <em>have</em> to give vows of chastity. Some do but, I never gave no such vows. I was only with one other woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen and kissed him, “Who? If you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caressed the left side of Tiatria's face, “She is now called the Hero of Ferelden.” Cullen told her as his eyes grew heavy with old memories.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I heard she was an Elven mage locked in a mage’s tower at Kinloch Hold.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded kissing her, “That’s true, I was a Templar there. When I met her, I had just become a Knight and newly taken my vows. When I saw her, I couldn’t help it! I stupidly risked discovery for us both!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lowered her eyes then looked back at Cullen, “You cannot help the feelings of your heart. Love does not let us always choose who we love.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria stroking her hair but got frustrated with himself. “I could have been stripped of my Knighthood and thrown out of the order! She could’ve been made Tranquil but for us, at that time, it didn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled caressing Cullen's face and kissed him with passion. “You have always loved Elven mages then!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled with a laugh; Tiatria laughed. “I can’t believe you were with the Hero of Ferelden? How am I ever going to compete with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria as he rubbed his right cheek against her head. “I was with her <em>before</em> she became a Warden and before Uldred took over the Tower and I changed." Cullen sighed. Tiatira sat up looking at Cullen's back, it was the first time she got a real look at it. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt Tiatria's delicate fingertips trace over some of his old and worn scars</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caressed Tiatria's face gently, "Don’t compare yourself to her this night or any other night!” Tiatria nodded slowly as he smiled at her. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen then snuggled Tiatria into his arms, he looked up into the sky through the huge hole in the roof of his room. The moon was almost full that night and shun brightly. Cullen thanked the Maker for letting him have this woman in his life and hoped that he could make her as happy as she truly deserved. Cullen looked over at Tiatria and saw that she was already asleep. Cullen kissed Tiatria's forehead and put his right hand on her left arm as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>As Dawn soon came over Skyhold Tiatria woke up with Cullen next to her sleeping. The sunlight through the roof caught her eyes. She looked over to her left side and saw the sun highlighting something. It was small so she got up from the bed to see what it was. She carefully picked it since it was broken, it was a small vile.  A small blue drop of lyrium was in it. Lyrium had a very distinct smell to it. It looked like there wasn’t much in it in first place.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did Cullen take it to bring her back from her nightmare?</em> She wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her head looking at him as he slept holding the vile. She felt terrible that Cullen did such a thing for her. He had come so far leaving his lyrium addiction behind him. Tears of love and appreciation flowed as she held onto the vile. Tiatria placed the vile in Cullen’s trunk. Tiatria walked back to Cullen’s bed and climbed back in. Cullen turned to his left side forcing her to turn and wrapped his arms around her. Tiatria snuggled into them for she finally felt safe in a man’s arms. Cullen kissed Tiatria's head and they slept that way for several more hours.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until later that Cullen began to talk in his sleep, "No...Leave me...leave me!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria awoke while sleeping on her stomach her arms under her pillow. She rose her head watching him. His body was in a cold sweat as he repeated himself.  Tiatria sat slowly she didn’t know if this was something he suffered normally or if this was because he took the lyrium to help her. Either way Tiatria wasn’t going to let Cullen suffer like this. Tiatria sat on top of him and put her left hand Cullen's face her hand began to glow. It seemed to respond to his dream. In an instant he woke up, his body jerking awake.  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria fell back onto Cullen’s legs, he looked around taking a moment to realize he was safe. Cullen took deep breaths laying back onto the bed as Tiatria crawled back onto his stomach. She laid down onto Cullen's stomach and he stroked her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Bad Dream?", Tiatria questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “They always are, without lyrium they're worse."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a moment to look over at  Tiatria as she sat up on his lap as he sat up. Cullen held onto Tiatria's waist as he scooted till his back was against the headboard.  "I didn't mean to worry you!", he told her taking his right hand to caress her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled gently, "I know that, atleast with Solas' help you've been able to handle your nightmares better."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew Cullen worried about hurting her again, he'd almost killed her before due to his nightmares and Cullen was still worried he'd do it again. However Tiatria knew that Cullen worked with Solas daily to learn to control his nightmares and meditate to keep his mind calm. So Tiatria wasn't worried for Cullen as she was before and felt safe to sleep with him at night.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen, her right hand touching his face. "Despite the dreams is it still a good morning?", she asked him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a light laugh, "It's perfect."</p><p> </p><p>Their heads touched and rubbed a little, "You are-", he began with a sigh, "I have never felt anything like this!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled looking at Cullen, "I love you, you know that right?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “I love you too!", he told her, a kiss was shared and a look into each other’s eyes as Tiatria left Cullen's bed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wondered if she knew, he hadn't taken such a big amount to compromise his detox but just enough to use a minor templar trick he knew to help battle scarred mages in Kirkwall. He wasn't going to see the woman he loved suffer lyrium or no lyrium.</p><p> </p><p>They were almost totally dressed Cullen opened his trunk for his brush and noticed the broken vile of lyrium. Cullen's hand froze, “Did you drink it? Did you drink the lyrium for me?” Cullen’s hand began to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s head dropped as she now knew the truth. Cullen grabbed Tiatria and held her tight, “I would do it again! You were in such pain I could not leave you in such a state!” Tiatria broke down his arms shook as he held her. Cullen laid his head on hers, “That was the last of the lyrium I possessed. I have no more I promise you! I was saving it in case my withdrawal symptoms were too much to bare.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at Cullen in shock, “You gave up the last bit of comfort you could have had in this process for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her and smiled, “I love you, and could not see you in any sort of pain. I told you before that I that I accept this pain everything it brings. You have suffered enough my love and would do anything to make sure you never feel that pain again.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears followed and Cullen wiped them away with his thumbs as he held Tiatria's face with both hands. “Your happiness means everything to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then kissed with all the love he had for her. Tiatria grabbed Cullen's hair forcing him closer. Tears still dripped from Tiatria's eyes as he held her close pressing her tight into his chest plate. After a few moments Cullen left to start his day. Tiatria needed a few moments to gather herself and sat on Cullen's bed. Tiatria couldn’t believe she had found a man who put her needs and happiness above her own and that alone made it hard for her to stop crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still thinking of the previous night Cullen goes for a drink at the Tavern. The truth of what truly happened to Tiatria haunts him. Bull picks up on this and talks to him and treats to him to a pint! Upon his return Cullen finds a surprise waiting for him in his bed. A few weeks later Tiatria finds out another surprise that will affect not only her and Cullen but the Inquisition! Bull informs her of Venatori smuggling job and the Qunari may be interested in a possible alliance with the Inquisition. On this job Krem finds out and helps her conceal her condition.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven language Translation:</p><p>Ma In Da'len: your with little child</p><p>Ir In Da'len: I'm with little child</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was later that night, Cullen walked into the Herald's Rest in Skyhold after a long day of papers, orders and thinking of Tiatria. He could keep his mind on little else and his work suffered for it! Cullen looked at his mug of ale as he remembered seeing the pain and suffering in Tiatria's magnificent blue eyes. In Cullen's opinion nothing should've been there that night but joy the whole time. It killed him to think...to think.... suddenly, Cullen's body lurched forward from a slap on the back spilling some of his ale. He heard a loud laugh that carried through the whole room.</p><p> </p><p>It was Bull who sat next to him, "So, you and the Inquisitor last night huh?", he questioned with a laugh, looking over at the barkeep, "I'll have what he's having but stronger!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Bull stunned, "How did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Bull smiled looking at Cullen, "Ben-Hassrath remember! I picked up on the little things."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen scuffed, "Such as?"</p><p> </p><p>Bull drank some of his ale and turned to look at the Commander. "Well for one, you're not so fucking up tight! I mean, look you're over here having a drink with me. Something you never did before, you'd normally spend all your time in your tower working or drinking alone. You seemed so determined not be friends or interact with anyone, especially mages. But now, you're not so guarded around mages, you see to see them as people a little more again."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked away for a moment then at Bull again, "What about her?", he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave a small smile as he scratched his horns, ”She finally has the look of peace in her eyes, they don’t have look of fear as they did before. I've noticed she stares off into the distance off the battlements when she thinks no one is looking."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small laugh with a smile, "There truly can't be any secrets here can there?", he scuffed.</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at him, "Not when you're working for the Inquisition, no."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a deep silent sigh, "So, I'm guessing you also you also found out she was raped a while back." said Bull as he drank his ale.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snapped his head around and almost asked how the Qunari knew that, "How did you?" but realized the answer. Cullen took a slow sigh, "You knew?", he questioned softly</p><p> </p><p>Bull's face softened as he gave a singular nod, "Yeah, it wasn't hard to figure out. She keeps clear of human men and the fear in her eyes and in her body language was pretty telling. She tenses up when human men walk by. The flight response in her mind is pretty intense. The way she is <em>very</em> careful to hide her right ear with her hair. It suggests something happened to it and she doesn't want others to know."</p><p> </p><p>Bull leaned over looking at Cullen, "I'm betting gold you saw."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Bull as he scoffed while looking into his cup. "One bastard cut off Tia's hair," Bull watched as Cullen rubbed his forehead. "another took her ear; cutting it to the size of a human ear, as mementos! Her clan found her three days later!” Cullen moved his head away from Bull, as his right hand thumped onto the wood of the bar. “Maker's Breath, it sickens me to think of what they did to her!", he said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen drank his ale till he finished it. Bull had another full one waiting for him, he slid it over to Cullen. "Well we both know last night had a happy ending or you two wouldn't be walking around with a bounce in your step!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled, "She wanted to be with me, a human man, even after all that she had suffered. I…I couldn't believe it." Cullen rubbed his jaw, "She had everything taken from her, the man she truly loved, her people, her dignity...all of it, taken. No one should have the things done to them, that were done to her, no one."</p><p> </p><p>Bull smiled at him, "Look, you both have been through some serious bullshit; you with mages, and her with humans. Together you two seem to help each other get over your shit!"</p><p> </p><p>Bull got up from his seat and put his left hand on Cullen's shoulder. "Anytime you want the Ben-Hassrath to track down those bastards down who hurt her, you let me know!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen finished his drink and headed back to his own office and bed. He climbed the ladder to his room, when he got up to the room he started to take off his chest plate. Cullen took off his boots, he turned to his bed to drape his coat over his foot board; when he did he was stunned to find his bed already occupied. Tiatria was already sleeping in it.</p><p> </p><p>The sheets draped over her teasing him for they were all that clothed her. The moon’s light shun through what remained of his ceiling making her look like a Goddess showing the highlights in her raven black hair. Cullen took his time now getting ready for bed. Now that he knew there was someone waiting for him, he wanted to take his time.</p><p> </p><p>When Cullen just had his pants on, he laid down on the right side of his bed and settled in. Tiatria turned on her right side and snuggled up next to him. Cullen put his right arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snuggled her head into Cullen's chest, “I waited hours for you, I'm sorry I fell asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “I’m sorry Tia, I didn’t know you were waiting. If I had known-” He could feel Tiatria smile as she snuggled up to him. “That’s the problem with a surprise, if you let them know about it; it takes out the fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's face saddened, “You’ve been drinking, I can smell it Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked away a little embarrassed, “Uh well”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at him, “Was last night so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snapped his body to sit up, “NO! MAKER NO!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked saddened, “Then was it the truth of my past?" She sat up and looked away with tears in her eyes. Her back turned to Cullen, "Knowing you were with someone who was not only a virgin but horribly damaged?” she questioned sniffing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to get out of the bed but Cullen stopped her, he held onto her right hand firmly. “Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her head to look at him, “First, last night was the best I have ever had in a long time! What happened to you makes no difference to me, I love you regardless! Second, what bothers me about it is, that it happened to you and I wasn’t there to stop it. Third, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and what happened to you was beyond horrible. The very idea of what those bastards did sickens me! Hurting you the way they did" Cullen looked away for a moment as he ran his left hand threw his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, "I needed a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “So I was okay?" her eyes showed her attempt to understand. "Was I better than the Hero of Ferelden? I just thought for everything you...” Cullen cut Tiatria off by pulling her back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then kissed Tiatria as he laid on top of her and pressed her arms laid into her body. “Never worry about that!” Cullen kissed Tiatria lightly then passionately. Cullen slowly, delicately removed her covers as he looked at all of her.</p><p> </p><p>Every time Cullen touched Tiatria's skin it seemed to set it on fire. His right hand went up and down Tiatria's thigh. Tiatria put both hands on Cullen's face, she looked at him, he looked at her with total love. “Never worry about the things I suffered. Being with you, has helped me let it go. I also told you to <em>never</em> compare yourself to her, I meant that!” Cullen touched Tiatria's face lightly with his fingertips, “I see Mages differently now<em> because</em> of you.” Cullen kissed her putting his hands gently on top of her head. Cullen's face saddened just a little, ”I can’t believe after everything you suffered by those monsters, you still wanted to be with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen, “Cullen you helped me overcome my fear. You showed me I am still as beautiful, even after.” Cullen caressed the side of Tiatria's face revealing her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed it gently, “You are and always will be beautiful. Anyone who says otherwise should have their tongues cut out!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria once more as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cullen put his right hand on her inner thigh, he gained a <em>huge</em> reaction out of her when he inserted his fingers inside of her. He smiled with a small laugh kissing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Make love to me Cullen!” she begged.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was all too happy to do so. He used his fingers to touch the innermost parts of Tiatria and she shivered as he touched them. Cullen kissed Tiatria as he touched her right breast with his left hand. Tiatria opened her legs like a flower. Cullen positioned himself in between them better. Tiatria felt her body start to feel like it was on fire from the inside out. Tiatria moaned as her hips moved and Cullen tried to keep in control of them. Cullen then moved his way down kissing her stomach till he reached her clit. He used his tongue to pleasure Tiatria for a few moments. When she was about to climax Cullen stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen confused with her cheeks on fire, “Why? Why did you stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen picked Tiatria up having her wrap her legs around his waist. Cullen sat back onto his knees looking at her. Tiatria helped  by feverishly unlacing his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then kissed Tiatria passionately as he stood up on his knees. Cullen slowly lowered his pants down enough for him to sit back on his knees and helped Tiatria to sit on his hardened and swollen cock. Tiatria wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck for balance and support. Tiatria was unsure as her legs began to shake from feeling so unbalanced and having to rely on another for support.  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at her, “Trust me” both of his hands held her butt. Tiatria was still surprised from the depth of pleasure a man's phallus gave her. Cullen slowly moved her up and down slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked down, as she could feel the tip touching her cervix. “It’s touching something, Cullen." Tiatria panted as her heart almost seemed like it was about to pound out her chest. Cullen kissed Tiatria as he put the hair behind Tiatria's right ear. Cullen could feel it and he knew to be gentle. “Does it hurt?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “No!” Cullen started thrusting up a little more with a chuckle. “Good!” Cullen brushed the hair out of Tiatria's eyes, "Remember keep your eyes on me. Don't shut them, let me know if anything needs to stop or change."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed him with want as she spoke, "I know, I trust you!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tossed her head back moaning as Cullen kissed her throat with baited breath. He licked her neck as his teeth raked against her skin. His sweat from his forehead dripped onto her breasts. Cullen started to thrust his hips harder up into Tiatria, her legs tightly locked at this point. Tiatria's hands were now digging into Cullen's shoulders. Tiatria groaned as she looked at Cullen with fire in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen licked and kissed Tiatria's breasts with passion as his hips took over and was losing control over them. He lowered Tiatria onto her back, pressing her into the bed. He used his right index finger to stimulate her clit. Cullen wanted Tiatria to cum with him. Tiatria had one hand around Cullen's neck and one hand holding his hair. She no longer moaned but cried out in pleasure, this gave Cullen encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>They both felt their skin turn to fire and their bellies start to warm. Their hearts raced and pounded. Tiatria forced Cullen to lay on his back and she moved with quick purpose. She held onto both Cullen's hands using them to strengthen her resolve as she moved. Tiatria could hear Cullen whisper for the Maker, sweat pouring down his neck and trickling down his body. Cullen looked at Tiatria as he saw sweat fall from her breasts. Cullen took his left hand and fondled them, he used his right hand and held her hand tight.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see the sweat had slicked down Tiatria's hair the drops highlighted in the moons’ light. Cullen’s hips started to thrust upwards not being able to hold back for much longer. Tiatria was overtaken by such pleasure began to cry out. Cullen sat up wanting to take over, Tiatria put her hands against his chest stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want it this way! Please?” Cullen kissed Tiatria as he nodded, laying back down.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew it was important for Tiatria to feel like she had control. Cullen began to thrust his hips upwards as he held onto Tiatria’s hips so she didn’t fly off! Tiatria began to cry out from the pleasure. Tiatria's cheeks were extremely red and she couldn’t take much more; neither could he. They were both very close and it wasn’t going to be much longer. Tiatria leaned back a little to use her hands to rub his inner thighs. Tiatria's hands rubbed close enough to Cullen's cock that it teased and delighted him. It gave it promises hopes of possibly more, making it harder. Cullen groaned as it did so. Cullen couldn’t take much more his body began to shake and tremble as did hers.</p><p> </p><p>With Tiatria's body leaning back Cullen was able to stimulate Tiatria even more with his left index finger. Within moments they both cried out from the extreme pleasure. Cullen held on tightly as he spilled his seed into Tiatria and shook from her intense pleasure. When it was over, Cullen flipped Tiatria onto her his stomach. Both took deep breaths trying to recover, covered in sweat. Tiatria turned and looked up at Cullen and they shared a passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled, “Maker’s Breath, that was intense!” Tiatria laid on his chest she could feel his need for air as she took deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen putting her chin on the top of her right hand. “You keep surprising me on the amounts of pleasure one can have Cullen. You truly are a Lion among men.” She then crawled up to Cullen and kissed him. Cullen caressed her back with both sets of his hands finger tips.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a chuckle, “I don’t know about that! I am glad for giving you such pleasure, that you seem to think so!” Tiatria laid her head on Cullen’s chest as she fell asleep. Cullen kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her as he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>That morning they woke up in each other’s arms. Neither one had moved all night. Tiatria looked up at him, she kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up on top of him, he smiled. “Did you sleep well my love?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at her, “Yes, I did. It was one the best night sleeps I’ve had in a long while.” Cullen put his hands on her hips with a smile, “I slept like a rock”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled back, “That’s not all that’s a rock!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen flipped Tiatria onto her back, Tiatria opened her legs making things more comfortable for them both. “Is that so?” Cullen growled as he began to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “Cullen?” Tiatria wrapped her arms around his neck, “Don’t you need to make your rounds around the...” Cullen moaned, “They can wait! You’re <em>more</em> important!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria cried out in pleasure as Cullen penetrated her. This stopped any and all immediate questions. Cullen kissed Tiatria as he began to move slowly. Some people stopped looking up at the tower hearing the noises; wondering what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the coming weeks Tiatria withdrew from her duties for a few days she was really sick. She couldn’t get out of bed. She then jolted up and grabbed a basin and got sick in it. She wretched until she felt her body felt like it was on fire. She could ate very little food and drank mostly water. Cullen came into her chambers, he had worried and had wondered why she so withdrawn. Cullen heard Tiatria being sick and walked to her dresser that had a pitcher of water. Cullen poured the water into a bowl that had a cloth on the rim. Cullen got the towel wet and then walked over Tiatria in the washroom.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria's hair back as softly hushed her, "It's alright"</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria was done Cullen helped her stand up, he wiped Tiatria's mouth with a cloth he had in his hand. Tears trickled down Tiatria's cheeks as as Cullen wiped her mouth and forehead. The love and care Cullen showed in his face at that moment made her cry. Cullen picked Tiatria up and carried over to her bed, he was gentle in putting her down. Cullen took Tiatria's sheet and pulled it over her as he kissed her forehead. Cullen sat on the bed's edge and faced her, "What's going on? How long have you been like this?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw the concern in Cullen's eyes as he kissed her left hand. "I...don't know. I've been like this for a few days." she shook her head, "I can't seem to keep anything down whether it's food or water."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see the flush in her cheeks and could clearly see she was sick, he felt her forehead to see if she had a fever." Cullen held Tiatria's hand, "I will send Solas to look at you. Possibly with everything that's going on you've exhausted yourself and have become sick with the flu."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, "I can't afford to be sick, you're looking for Samson as we're trying to figure out Corypheus' next step."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head giving a mildly irritated look, "You let me worry about Samson, he's my problem. As for Corypheus, Leliana has been sending her agents out to listen for any information. You just focus on relaxing and recover your strength." Tiatria nodded as her eyes slowly closed and Cullen got up, he was going to go down and talk to Solas and see if he could figure out what was wrong with Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt someone touch her left hand which caused her to open her eyes and she saw Solas giving a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Lethallan are you alright?” Solas questioned softly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as her cheeks were flushed, her face pale. Solas grabbed a wet cloth from her wash basin and sat down. Solas leaned over and washed her face, “What is the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, tears in her eyes, “I don’t know, I’ve been this way for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas put a few pillows under Tiatria's head to keep her comfortable. “May I examine you? See why you are so ill?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away trying to breathe without vomiting.  Solas felt Tiatria's pulse in her left wrist, he then gently felt the glands in her neck to make sure they weren’t swollen.  He then took Tiatria's shirt and unbuttoned it partially revealing her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas shocked, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria, “You have been sick for a while, with this intense sickness. You have lost color in your face and I have some suspicions as to why.” Tiatria was too weak to argue.</p><p> </p><p>Solas felt around her lower stomach noticing that he was firm, with that discovery Solas used low energy like he was searching for something.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas with a smile, “That feels good Solas, I feel more energized.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled after a moment, “I believe I figured it out!” She looked at him, “You are with child”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes got wide, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave his friend a calm smile as he put his hand on her stomach. "Ma In Da'len" Tears fell from Tiatria's eyes as she was still in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her hands over his, "Ir In Da'len? Solas nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt as if she had woken up from a dream. She felt so alive at that moment, to know a part of Cullen was inside of her growing. Tears streamed down her face. Her thoughts began to wonder as she wasn’t sure how Cullen would feel though.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would Cullen accept a child with Elven blood and could be a mage? Accepting her was one thing but his own child was another. How was she going to tell him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The very thought scared Tiatria and she started to hyperventilate. She sat up trying to catch her breath as her blood ran cold. Solas started to worry about her state of mind, she'd been pregnant before without realizing it. Now she was pregnant again it once again, it belonged to a human.</p><p> </p><p>Solas stayed next to Tiatria on the bed as he saw the panic in her eyes which, made Solas' concerns become valid. He took Tiatria's hand as his left hand moved bits of hair in her face. "Look at me Lethallan." he said softly. Solas had a serious look on his face and sighed, “Do you want this child Lethallan? Do you wish to carry a Shemlen’s child?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head in shock, “Wait, You just told me I’m with child, Cullen's child specifically.  N<em>ow</em> you are asking me, if I want to keep it?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas realized he had asked Tiatria the wrong question, even though he meant well. Solas could clearly see that part of Tiatria was happy but he worried for her. Like her, he wasn't sure how the Commander would respond to this. Solas was prepared to step in and be the support she needed if Cullen rejected Tiatria and his child. He wouldn't let Tiatria go through this alone, he refused to.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas as his right hand touched her right cheek. “You have options Lethallan, things are still early." Tiatria shook her head as she refused to listen, as she took in deep breaths.  </p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Tiatria a worried look, "If your clan finds out about this, you will not be allowed to return to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria squeezed Solas' hand looking at him with tears in her eyes. “I <em>want</em> this child Solas. If that means, I cannot go home then, that’s what it means." She smiled as she looked at her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him, "Cullen is the first man to ever make me feel beautiful after what happened to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas paused and tilted his head slightly and softly touched her face, “I will always be her for you Lethallan.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria blushed a little, “Thank you Solas, your friendship means the world to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas now blushed, “Do you wish me to tell the Commander?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria squeezed his hand with tears in her eyes, “No, I will tell him! I am just not sure how I am going to tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “You can’t hide this forever. You will show not long from now so it will be have to be soon. Shemlen children are bigger than elven, you'll start to show a lot sooner than you'd normally would.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas realizing he was right, “Don’t say anything to Cullen or anyone about this! I will tell him in good time. Right now, Cullen’s search for Samson is keeping him pretty busy right now so, I don’t think he’ll noticed much.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas got up kissing her hand, “As you wish Lethallan, I am here if you need me.” He then left her to think about what she was going to do.  She then had to think on how she was going to hide this from Cullen till she was ready to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Tiatria decided to walk to Cullen's office, she decided she needed to tell him about the baby and in hopes he'd be about about the situation. She'd sent hours practicing on how to talk to him about it. When she got the door to Cullen's office she took a deep breath, her right hand touched the door, she paused. Tiatria's hand slid off the door as she bit her lips. She began to play with her fingers as she paced back and forth. She couldn't help but play it all over in her head again. After several minutes Tiatria forced herself to stop, she took a breath and opened the door. Cullen quickly noticed her even though he was going over Samson's notes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was glad to see that she seemed to be feeling better, "No red lyrium no allies and soon Samson will have no army, I hope." Tiatria good see Cullen was slightly worried, "You hope?" she questioned curiously. Cullen gave a nod, "Dagna started to work on her red lyrium samples," Cullen sighed as slightly shook his head, "but she needs more details on the armor." Cullen looked back at his notes taking a few in hand. "We found orders in the mine, they mention Maddox." Cullen gave a slightly agitated look, "A name I did not expect to hear."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to wonder how Cullen would react to something else we wasn't expecting to hear.  Tiatria looked at Cullen's notes and remembered a part of the notes she became curious about. "Samson's letters said something about taking over as the Vessel?" Honestly Cullen didn't know either it just gave him room to speculate as he tossed the papers on his desk as he leaned over them. "Maybe it's a special rank among the Red Templars, it could be a title from ancient Tevinter. Or" and this part worried Cullen the most, "it's some other role Corypheus has for Samson and Maddox is part of it." </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed Cullen's face slightly scrunch up in an agitated manner as he mentioned Maddox's name. "Another name from your past?" Cullen rubbed his jaw as he folded his arms, "In a way," Cullen shifted his weight as he shook his head. "This is complicated," he said as he moved away from his desk and walked around it over to Tiatria. "Maddox, was a mage in Kirkwall's circle. Samson smuggled letters between Maddox and his sweet heart. Eventually Samson was caught and was cast out of the Order." Cullen sighed, "Maddox was made Tranquil and became a skilled craftsman of magical items." Tiatria watched as Cullen's face became softer, "Samson must of rescued him." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen noticed the color leaving Tiatria's face, "I can't believe they made a man Tranquil over a few love letters."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a nod, he understood it and knew to Tiatria it sounded like a very petty reason. " The official charge was: corrupting the moral integrity of a Templar. Knight Commander wielded the brand for minor offenses believe me." Tiatria felt her stomach start to at the thought of Templars making Mages tranquil for far lesser offences. Cullen walked over to her, the fingers of his right hand caressing her cheek. "Are you alright?" he questioned.  Tiatria gave a nod, "Can I sit in your chair?" Cullen moved aside, "Of course"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought for a moment and wondered a about a few things about Maddox and his life. "Why would Maddox need saving?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew Tiatria never knew what happened to Tranquils once branded. Living with her people protected her from such things. "When the mages rebelled in Kirkwall much of the battle took place in the Gallows and in the Circle itself. I thought Maddox had died from the fighting," Cullen's face became disgusted, "Or eking out a living on the streets, a hard life fated for a tranquil." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "Samson must of found him and taken him in."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria seemed slightly amazed Samson would do something so kind. "Perhaps there is something left of the man Samson <em>used</em> to be?" Cullen's face became hard, "Or the man's shrewd enough to an extraordinary resource. It seems Maddox built and maintains Samson's armor still." Cullen then realized something that could be of use. "Tranquil in Kirkwall needed rare and expensive supplies for their enchantments, supplies we can trace. I can have our men kicked down some doors Tia. Samson's armor could just lead us to his strong hold." </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her right hand on her lower stomach as she thought about talking to Cullen about the baby. However she knew there were more important affairs to discuss. "What do you think about Corypheus' plans so far?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's face scrunched up in disgust. "First the Red Templars now the Wardens. Both dedicated to fighting evil now," he lowered his eyes as he shook his head. "they serve it." It made Tiatria wonder what Cullen would do if something like that happened to her, or the baby for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked into her lap, "Cullen, what would you say if I told you were apart of me?" Cullen smiled as he he sat on his desk and took Tiatria's hand. "You've become a part of me also." Cullen used his right index finger to caress Tiatria's cheek. Tiatria looked at Cullen as held onto his hand firmly, Cullen could see something was bothering her. Tiatria remembered the wardens in the Western Approach letting demons take control of them.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched as Tiatria's face became solemn, tears dripped from her eyes. "If I became possessed by  a demon would you-"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was quick to interrupt, "Please don't ask me this." </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria showed her horrified shock, "I think, I know the answer" she said in a horrified realization. She bolted up from Cullen's seat, staving off the tears.  Cullen bolted up and took Tiatria's right hand into his as, he sighed. "I think you do" he confirmed in a sad tone.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head getting frustrated, "It's not that simple." Cullen's right hand touched Tiatria's cheek as she averted her eyes, tears filling them. "I rather not think of it." he told her gently.  Would Cullen strike down his own child if he thought it was an abomination? Or possessed?  Would he think a mage and templar having a baby be one as well? Those thoughts made Tiatria's blood run cold, her stomach tossing and turning. Tiatria ran out one of the side exits and vomited off the ramparts. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran after Tiatria as she vomited, Tiatria moaned in pain as her chest began to burn. Tiatria felt Cullen's hand brace her back, she startled. Cullen instantly noticed that Tiatria's eyes were frightened as she backed away. "You still see me as a danger don't you?" she shook her head, "How can we ever have a life together, if you are always going to be watching me out of, the corner of your eye?" Before Cullen could answer Tiatria walked away without another word, she needed to lay down.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Tiatria came out of her room. There wasn’t much of an improvement of feeling ill being pregnant; but at least her color was better. She didn’t want too many rumors to circulate either and get back to Cullen. She knew he’d check up on her and she wasn’t ready to face him just yet. She rather he focused on finding Samson for now anyway. Tiatria went down to the Courtyard and saw Bull and Krem off in the distance. They were by where Cassandra trained. They seemed to do be some sort of combat training of their own. She decided to go over and investigate. Bull seemed frustrated trying to teach Krem a shield blocking technique.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Krem! I’m working my ass off to get you to see that move!”</p><p> </p><p>Krem got back into his ready stance with his shield, “You got plenty of ass left chief!”</p><p> </p><p>Krem noticed Tiatria and turned his head, “Ah! Your worship!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull turned and nodded, “Glad you came by!” Tiatria was surprised by that statement. “I got a contact letter from the Ben-Hassrath! Already verified it with Red.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew this was going to be interesting, “What did the letter say?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at her lowering his shield, “The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don’t like Corypheus or his Venatori and they really don’t like red lyrium!” Tiatria just looked at him, “They are ready to work with us, with you Boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition joining forces.” Tiatria had never heard of the Qunari joining anyone before.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep breath trying to get sick, “That could be a powerful alliance.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull nodded, “My people have never made a full blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a first.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull turned back towards Krem again with his shield raised, “They found a massive shipment of red lyrium being shipped out on the Storm Coast!”</p><p> </p><p>Krem looked at Bull concentrating on his next move, “They want us to hit it together! They talked about bringing one of their Dreadnoughts! Always wanted to see one of those war ships in action!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull smashed into Krem again since he failed to notice the point of reaction. He fell hard onto his butt, Bull backed up moving his arm “Did you see that?” His frustration was mounting. Bull pointed off to the left where there was a bucket of water with a ladle. “Go get some water!” Krem slowly backed up with his eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked back at her, “They’re worried about tipping the smugglers so no army. My Chargers, you maybe some back up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was trying really hard not to vomit but there were things she had to know. “What does this alliance really get us?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked back at her noticing her turning pale. “They wouldn’t use the word Alliance if they didn’t mean it. Naval power, more Ben-Hassrath reports more Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori. It could do a lot of good.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed Bull looking nervous, “You don’t seem entirely happy about this!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull sighed, “No, I’m good. It’s just…uh used to them being over there. It’s been awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I thought the Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull nodded, “Yeah, just didn’t think I’d see it.” Bull sighed, “Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It’s a good life for a lot of people but it’s a big change. A lot of folks wouldn’t do well under that kind of life. I guess it’s not like we’re converting, this is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front I think we’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull smiled and nodded in agreement, “Good! I’ll pass on word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull noticed Tiatria’s face pale when he mentioned Cullen’s name. “Hey are you okay? You’re looking pale, do you need to see someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got a frightened look on her face, “NO! I’m fine! Just do me a favor don’t mention me looking pale to Cullen.” Bull watched her walk off rubbing her eyes. He knew something was up and he wasn’t sure if he was going to like it when he found out what.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>It took a few weeks to get to the Storm Coast. Cullen found it odd Tiatria didn’t say goodbye. He started to truly regret his words to her earlier. He eagerly awaited for Tiatria's return so he could set things right. Solas would notice Cullen walking the ramparts by his office. He seemed to be waiting for the Inquisitor's return. Solas did wonder if Tiatria told Cullen of their impending child's arrival. However, he could not ask and wouldn't ask per her request. He was waiting for confirmation before he'd say anything. </p><p> </p><p>Once Tiatria and the others got there they made camp. Tiatria took Varric and Blackwall with her and Bull of course. Tiatria was in her tent on the morning that they were to meet Bull’s contact. Tiatria shot up early morning and ran out of the tent. She got sick by a tree and she put her right hand on up against the tree to stabilize herself. Krem came out of his tent drinking a flask of water. He wore his pants and a tunic. He looked over seeing Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Krem walked over to her, “Are you alright your worship?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shot up and looked at Krem in fear ,“Yes! I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria fell on her butt feeling dizzy, Krem held his hand out and helped her up. As Tiatria got up Krem notice her stomach, that it was changing.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you with child your worship?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria backed up having a fearful look on her face. Krem realized he struck the nail on the head. Tiatria sighed and motioned him to follow her into her tent.  Tiatria sat on her bedroll still feeling dizzy Krem gave her, his water flask. She grabbed it and drank every bit of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? Does anyone know?” Krem questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I’m fine and Solas is only one is that knows. I would keep that way for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Krem squatted down, “Don’t mind me for prying your worship but you can’t hide this forever. The Chief is start to figure this out and I’m sure the father will...”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “Cullen doesn’t know! I…I haven’t figured out how to tell him yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Krem looked at her, “Why? We all know the Commander cares for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her hand on her stomach, “I’m just not ready yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Krem sat down, “When will you be?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “I don’t know that’s the scary thing.” Krem got up and walked out of her tent. Tiatria ran her fingers through her hair. She was trying hard to focus on this mission but now that was shot. Krem came back and had a roll of wrapping cloth.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Krem, “What’s that for?”</p><p> </p><p>Krem lifted his tunic showing his chest being wrapped up. Tiatria had forgotten Krem really was a woman it had been so long. He bound his breasts up to flatten his chest to look more like a man. Krem helped Tiatria to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>Krem fell to his knees, “Lift your tunic your worship!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria did so and Krem wrapped the cloth around Tiatria’s stomach. It wasn’t tight but it was firm enough to flatten her stomach again.</p><p> </p><p>Krem tied it off, “There!” Tiatria touched her stomach and then lowered her tunic. “I will do this for you till you catch on.” Krem looked up at her, “You’re not going to be able hide this forever. This is only a temporary solution your worship!” Krem then stood up and grabbed a cup and that had blood and dripped it on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her confused, “What’s this for?”</p><p> </p><p>Krem looked at her, “The Chief is smart! Smarter than you might think. If he sees these bindings he’ll want to know why. This way he’ll just think your hurt and won’t ask more questions than what he sees.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “Thank you Krem! I appreciate your helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>Krem gave a nod, “Your worship.” He then left her tent to get ready for the upcoming mission.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone was up after dawn. They walked up to a makeshift tent by a cliff. Bull looked around. He seemed to be searching for someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us.”</p><p> </p><p>They approached the tent with some caution. “He is!”</p><p> </p><p>A male elf walked out of the tent. He had pale skin, green eyes and short brown hair. “Good to see you again Hissrad!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull held up his arms in happiness, “GATT! Last I heard you were still in Seheron!”</p><p> </p><p>The elf smiled, “They finally I’ve calmed down enough to go back into the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Tiatria, “Boss, this is Gatt! We worked together in Seheron.”</p><p> </p><p>Gatt looked at her, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Inquisitor. Hissrad’s reports are saying you’re doing good work.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Gatt then at Bull curiously, “Iron Bull’s name is Hissrad?”</p><p> </p><p>Gatt looked at her, “Under the Qun we use titles not names.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at her, “My title Hissrad: because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it to keeper of illusions or”</p><p> </p><p>Gatt interrupted him, “<em>Liar</em>, it means liar!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave Gatt a sour look ,“Well you don’t have to say it like<em> that</em>!” Tiatria found it cute that Bull got defensive about it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Gatt, “I look forward to working together.”</p><p> </p><p>Gatt smiled at her, “Hopefully this will help both our peoples. Tevinter is dangerous enough without the influence of the Venatori cult. If this new lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter the war in Qarinus is going to get worse!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull nodded, “With this stuff 'Vints' could make their armies into a group of magical freaks.” That worried Tiatria, “We could lose Seheron and see a giant Tevinter army marching back down here!”</p><p> </p><p>Gatt nodded, “The Ben-Hassrath agree that’s why we’re here! The Dreadnought is out of view and safely out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We’ll need to eliminate the Venatori then signal the dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship!” Tiatria started to feel sick again and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Bull, “What do you think Bull?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull groaned with worry looking at her, “Don’t know! Never liked covering a Dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong! If our scouts under estimate enemy numbers we’re dead. If we can’t lock down the Venatori mages the Dreadnought is dead. It’s risky!”</p><p> </p><p>Gatt looked at him, “Risker than letting Red Lyrium into Minrathous?” Bull gave him a grumpy look.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria really started to feel sick and she wasn’t in the mood to watch a pissing match. “Let’s just get this done!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked to where they were about to break into two teams when she felt really dizzy and fell to her feet. She held her stomach moaning and felt to her side.</p><p> </p><p>Bull ran to her, “BOSS!” Krem got Tiatria first to make sure Bull didn’t do too much exploring.</p><p> </p><p>Bull checked Tiatria's pulse, “Her pulse is slightly erratic.” Krem undid her armor enough that he revealed the blood stain.</p><p> </p><p>Bull shook his head, “SHIT!” he looked at Blackwall and Varric, “Can you two get her back to the camp? We’ll do the mission on our own!” Blackwall picked Tiatria up and he and Varric took her back to camp.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria woke up, she was confused to where she was. She slowly sat up and looked over seeing Varric. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “Yes, I’m fine”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at her stomach, “You should get someone to look at that wound when you get back to Skyhold you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held her stomach pretending like it hurt, “Yes, maybe I’ll do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at her confused, “Where did you get that anyhow?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I gashed it on tree branch during the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric chuckled, “You better be careful those trees are pretty dangerous!” Tiatria smiled hoping he bought it. Varric got up, “Now that you’re up can I get you anything?” She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Varric was about to leave opening the tent flap, “Uh oh! Bull’s back and he doesn’t look happy! The Charger’s aren’t with him, that’s strange."Tiatria got up and exited her tent after Varric.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up to Bull who had the look of defeat and loss in his face, “What happened Bull? Where are your men?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at her, “Dead! All of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gasped, “What? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull took a breath, “We took the two hills two signal the Dreadnought. Gat and I took one and the Chargers took another. The Chargers sent their signal up just before we sent ours. The Dreadnought took out the Venatori ship as we planned but then we were left with a choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Bull, “What choice was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull sighed, "A group of Venatori went to overtake the hill that the Chargers took. If I called the retreat the Vints would have taken the hill and the Dreadnought would have been destroyed but if I kept the Chargers there and they held hill; the Dreadnought could get out of range of the Venatori mages.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held his hand, “Bull, say you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull hung his head and sighed before looking at her again. “The choice had to be made and the Qun demanded it. We’ll leave for Skyhold tomorrow, have your wound looked at. Get some rest Boss.” Tiatria watched Bull walk away and punch a tree.</p><p> </p><p>Gatt walked up to her, “This will secure our alliance with the Inquisition. We will talk about more when we get back to your base.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly walked back into her tent. She sat down and cried, Krem’s plan had worked. The blood had fooled Bull but also it cost him his life. They took her back to her tent with Blackwall and Varric. If they had been there maybe they would have made a difference. She sobbed blaming herself for this loss.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to Skyhold the news of what had happened to the Chargers had gotten back to Cullen and Leliana. Cullen saw Tiatria and walked up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hugged and kissed Tiatria, she could see he was ecstatic. “We found him Tia we found him! We tracked down Samson’s base!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “That’s good news! We’ll leave as soon as we finish up our business with the Qunari!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria concerned seeing she was still pale. “Are you alright? What did Solas say about your illness?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, as she looked at Cullen's eyes. It was clear he was concerned, Tiatria looked at Cullen as she knew this could be her moment. She could tell him what Solas had found, tell him, he was going to be a father. That he was going to have an elven blooded child that could possibly be a mage. Tiatria smiled at Cullen, “Solas agreed with you, it was the flu seeing how I've been so exhausted. I'm alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked to go up the stairs but Cullen held her hand, stopping her. “Are you sure?” Something in Cullen's gut hold him there was more, that she was holding something back. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's weakened as she smiled, “Yes, we’ll leave as soon as I am done!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen let her hand go, Tiatria smiled, “Will you come with me? I would feel better if you were nearby.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Of course! I was about to suggest the same thing anyway.” Tiatria hoped she'd have a stronger heart to tell Cullen on the trip to Samson’s base.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria got into her room  she took off her shirt since it was too tight around her stomach. It was constricting and it greatly bothered her. When Tiatria took it off along with the wrappings around her stomach, she noticed her stomach had greatly changed. She'd been so engrossed with Bull and the Qunari alliance that she hadn't noticed. Tiatria walked up to her body length mirror and looked at herself. Tiatria kept on her corset that bound her breasts but not her abdomen and turned to her right and saw that her stomach had rounded. With her right hand Tiatria felt her rounding belly and she discovered that her stomach was harder. She looked down and gave a slight smile as she looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria realized that this was happening, she was pregnant and was going to have Cullen's child. She just prayed that Cullen would want this child, when she could finally find the courage to finally tell him. To know there was life inside of her gave Tiatria a strength and a happiness she'd never known before. Even though she was sick, tired and felt horrible constantly, Tiatria now realized this was for something greater than herself or Cullen and the end result would be worth it. At that moment, Tiatria made the choice, she would carry and love this child even if Cullen rejected it. It would kill her to hear from Cullen's own lips that he wouldn't want the baby. That was the part that frightened Tiatria the most.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria went to her dresser and pulled out a one of Cullen's shirts, she lovingly held it to her chest for a moment. Tiatria brought the shirt up to her nose and took in Cullen's scent, as she pulled the shirt down. "Tia?" Tiatria turned around seeing Cullen standing by the stairs. Tiatria's became wide as she lost all the color in her face. "Cullen! What are you doing here?"  A concerned look clearly visible on his face, "I thought we could talk for a moment."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked further in as he rubbed his neck, "I can't help but notice that something is different between us." Tiatria sighed as she lowered her eyes. Tiatria looked at Cullen as she sat on the bed. Cullen sat next to her as he put his hands in his lap. "I noticed you didn't say goodbye when you left for the Storm Coast. You've always said goodbye before leaving Skyhold. I wonder if you're still mad at me from our last conversation?" Tiatria was still hurt from Cullen saying he'd kill her if she came possessed. Still in the end, Cullen had done nothing but express himself and  she had all but pushed him away out of fear. Cullen felt Tiatria hold his right hand, which prompted for him to look at her hand holding his. Cullen looked at Tiatria and gave her a cautious smile, and watched  Tiatria lay her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see Tiatria looked very tired, but he was happy to see that she was showing some kind of affection towards him. Cullen wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation. Cullen wrapped his right arm around her and rubbed her upper arm. “I'm sorry about before...”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up shaking her head, "Cullen, it’s not that”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen touched the side of her face, “Then what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her hand on her growing belly, “Cullen, you need to know, that I still love you more than anything.” She sighed as her hold on Cullen's hand tightened. “It’s just that I…am...” Tiatria felt the words in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, "Wearing my tunic!" he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up her face clearly nervous now, she put her hands in her lap as she looked away. Cullen gave a concerned look, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Tiatria's face started to turn green as started to feel morning sickness creep up on her.  She stood up as she wasn't sure if she could hold it or not. Tiatria ran to the lavatory and began to vomit into a bucket. Cullen had ran after her and watched in horror as she vomited violently. Tiatria had fallen on her knees as she held onto the bucket. Cullen was starting to think there was more going on then the flu. He walked over to Tiatria and held her hair back. </p><p> </p><p>Once she was done, Tiatria's face was flushed as she gasped for air. Cullen picked Tiatria up, she was too weak to fight him. Cullen gently laid Tiatria on the bed. Tiatria felt Cullen's hand on her forehead, "I should let you rest" Cullen had half a mind to get Solas and have her examined.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took Cullen's hand, "I'll be alright, I just need to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's face was still concerned, "I should get Solas." Cullen watched Tiatria shake her head in a loppy motion. Cullen knew he had to be back to work but he didn't want to leave her. Cullen leaned over and kissed his love's forehead, which was clammy. "I will check on you before we leave. Just rest now." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up as Tiatria gave a nod of her head as Cullen got up and walked towards the stairs. "Your baby...is taking...its...toll on me..." she said in an exhausted tone. Cullen had his right hand on the banister as he heard Tiatria mumble something, he couldn't quite hear. Cullen looked at Tiatria one final time before he left her to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria is still feeling sick from her first trimester but she has to come out so no one suspects. After Tiatria returns from the Stormcoast, Cullen reveals Samson's base has been found they go to flush him out. Cullen starts to suspect as she withdraws from him. After ransacking Samson's base Tiatria's condition comes to the forefront.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their travels to Samson's base,  Tiatria still hadn’t the nerve to tell Cullen about the baby. She tried to be very clever about getting sick when no one was looking. She knew Cullen was suspicious enough already. Cullen noticed Tiatria was still very quiet and a little distant.  He figured his bumbled words about demon possession was the cause. Tiatria wouldn’t sleep in his tent and ate very little, since she was still getting sick. Cullen knew something was up but couldn’t place it, he knew whatever was happening, it was more than the flu. </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was on her horse as was Cullen, who was holding the reins to Tiatria's horse. Both along with Solas and Cole could hear Tiatria getting sick in the bushes. Cassandra shook her head, "Maker's Mercy, is she going to be like this all the way to the temple?" she looked at Solas, "Are you sure it's just the flu Solas?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas knew better, he was well aware that this was not the flu but he was bound not to say anything. Tiatria had to tell people, especially Cullen, herself. Cullen's right hand rubbed his chin as he groaned, looking in Tiatria's directions in the bushes. He couldn't figure out why she was so sick, or so reclusive. Cassandra looked at Cullen, "Has she not told you anything Cullen? Seems more than the flu to me."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "She hasn't wanted to see me since all this started." he groaned as he was becoming clearly frustrated, "Maker knows what's really going on."</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen, "Yes Commander, why would the Inquisitor, an elven mage shy away from you?" Cullen looked at the elf slightly irritated, it seemed like Solas was rubbing this in face. Cullen looked away as he started to think, the constant vomiting, the fact that Tiatria only wanted to wear baggy shirts. The fact she was constantly tired and ate very little. </p><p> </p><p>In the days of him being a Templar, Cullen had only seen something like this when female mages wanted to hide something from any Templar. Solas watched as Cullen's face lost its color as realization hit him. Cullen looked at Solas clearly seeking confirmation, Solas said nothing and his face gave away nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria came out of the shrubs, her face pale and clammy. The more he looked at Tiatria the more Cullen's suspicion became more and more realistic. Tiatria took the reins of her horse but not before Cullen dismounted his horse and helped Tiatria mount hers. Tiatria gave Cullen a gentle smile as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Cullen looked up at her and smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>Once camped, Cullen waited till Tiatria was sitting outside alone watching the fire. Everyone was asleep and she seemed lost in thought. Tiatria was still wearing his tunic along with her leather pants which were starting to be too tight. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was deep in thought at the moment, and she didn't notice Cullen walking up to her. She was thinking about baby names at the moment. She was wondering if she should give the baby a Dalish name or a Shemlen name. She wasn't quite sure which would be best given the situation. If Cullen accepted the baby would he accept a Dalish name?</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was snapped out of her head when she felt someone take hold of her left hand. She looked over and saw Cullen looking at her with a concerned look on his face. Cullen had noticed that Tiatria's normal tunics weren't fitting anymore so she had to wear ones that did. Even with her wrappings Tiatria was starting to show some. Solas' words got Cullen thinking about everything and when it finally dawned on him, why Tiatria was getting sick. Now it made sense why she was wearing shirts that were too big, and her avoiding him all together. Now they were alone with no one to listen in or observe them. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed Tiatria's right arm as he looked at her, "Tia what's wrong? You can tell me." Cullen was hoping to get a confession. Tiatria looked at Cullen's amber eyes as she could clearly see he wanted to know. "I'm..." she started to say as he listened intently to her. Tiatria quickly stood up as she bit her lower lip before she looked at him. Cullen watched as Tiatria sighed and looked away. Tiatria knew Cullen was figuring things out and she couldn't hide it for much longer.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment Tiatria decided to run into the forest causing, Cullen to run after her. Both felt leaves crunching underfoot as well as being whipped in the face with the occasional branch. "TIA STOP!" Cullen cried out, he never seen her like this. Tiatria ran like a deer, extremely fast and light on her feet. How terrified did she have to be to run like this? There was a point where Cullen started to consider dropping his armor to help him become faster. Once they got to a small clearing Cullen was able to grab her left arm and turn around.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped her head around with her eyes wide with shock. Cullen planted his feet down onto the ground causing the two, to slow to a stop. Fear could be clearly seen in her eyes as Cullen held both of Tiatria's arms. "Tia what's gotten into you? What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>The clouds parted for the moon to illuminate the clearing, revealing Tiatria's face being slightly cut up from sharp branches, tears pouring down her cheeks and hair in her face. Cullen was able to pull Tiatria into his arms, her back against his chest. Cullen tried his best to hush Tiatria as she tried break from his hold. The moment she stopped was when she felt Cullen's left hand was holding her baby belly. Cullen realized he had hit the nail on the head.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took deep breaths, her legs shaky as adrenaline had hit her hard. She looked down as she put her right hand on top of his, tears dripped from her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Tiatria started to hyperventilate, as she could feel Cullen's hand gently cradling her belly. Tiatria  could feel her stomach tie up in knots. However, at the moment Cullen seemed awestruck that he could feel a belly on her.</p><p> </p><p>Once Cullen felt she wouldn't run he gently let her go, he watched as Tiatria looked back at him. Tiatria could see the concern in Cullen’s eyes as a look of shame overtook her; and she looked away. Cullen wanted Tiatria to look at him but she wouldn't. Cullen was gentle as he held the sides of Tiatria's face."Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kept waiting for Cullen to get mad, storm off and tell her that he didn’t want an elven child. Instead he helped Tiatria stand up, causing her to open her eyes looking at him. Cullen snapped and passionately hugged Tiatria with everything he had before he kissed her. Cullen gently kept his arms around Tiatria as he gently lifted her and swirled her around. Tiatria was now severely confused. Cullen put Tiatria down gently as he looked at her with a huge smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“A baby? We’re having a baby?” he questioned in a happy tone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded her head not sure what to say, or do. “Yes” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why wasn't Cullen yelling at her? She'd lied, ran, and deceived him. Why wasn't he angry at her, scolding her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dropped to his knees and frantically lifted Tiatria’s tunic, he wanted to see for himself. Tiatria held her tunic as she watched Cullen ripped off the wrappings and Tiatria was finally able to relax her belly enough to show Cullen her fully rounded baby belly. Cullen could clearly see that Tiatria was in her second season of pregnancy which meant Tiatria had known for quite some time, especially if she was hiding it from him. Cullen then realized that <em>this </em>was what Tiatria was trying to tell him when he first tried to talk to her in Skyhold.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up at Tiatria as his right hand caressed her belly, “Why didn’t you tell me when you first found out?” Cullen looked confused, "Wait, when did you find out?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria bit her lower lip, “I found out when you sent Solas to examine me.” Cullen stood up as he watched his love break down into tears. Tiatria couldn't maintain her composure anymore, she held her right hand over her mouth. She slowly backed away from Cullen as turned her back to him. "I tried, but when we had our discussion and you told me you'd kill me if I was possessed," Cullen's eyes clearly showed shock as Tiatria's body shrank, her arms holding herself.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Tiatria looked back at him, "you frightened me." Tiatria shook her head, "I got scared!" she told him as her fingers threaded through her hair. "I couldn't bare the thought of you killing me with our child inside me." Cullen stood up as he put his hands gently on Tiatria's shoulders, "Or worse, tell me to...get rid of it." Tiatria turned around and fell into Cullen arms as she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head as he held Tiatria's face with both hands, "Maker's breath," he sighed as wiped Tiatria's tears away with his thumbs. "Shhhh....it's alright, calm down." Cullen wrapped his arms around Tiatria and held her against his breastplate. "Maker's Breath Tia, why would you think this way?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt Cullen stroke her hair, "Because human men don't normally <em>want</em> elven children!" Cullen tightened his hold on Tiatria. She knew Cullen was not like other men, but still the thought terrified her. Cullen however <em>did</em> want Tiatria and he wanted this baby.  "You were once a Templar Cullen" she continued, "I'm a Mage." Cullen felt her hands ball up and thump his back plate. "There's a good chance"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked into the night sky realizing, "The baby's a mage.", he said finishing Tiatria's sentence. Now Cullen understood the full scope of it, and they were all good points but they weren't valid for him anymore. "Plus, if I was possessed, it would destroy you if you had to make that choice! To kill your child who could be possessed not just me! It would destroy you inside and out!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had Tiatria look at him as he kissed her tears away, "It's alright, it's alright," his thumbs gently wiped Tiatria's tears away. "you're not alone anymore. I'm going to be here for you." he told Tiatria as he hugged her, raising Tiatria to her tiptoes. Tiatria felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders as Cullen knelt down and kissed her belly gently as he wrapped his arms around her hips and brought her closer so he could put his forehead on it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen closed his eyes, “Thank you blessed lady for giving us this blessing, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen still could scarcely believe that it was true. He was looking at Tiatria's swollen belly with <em>his</em> child growing inside of her. To know that it was <em>his</em> seed that took root and was causing Tiatria's belly to swell, it made Cullen beam with pride. Cullen smiled at Tiatria's belly as it sank in, he was going to be a father. Cullen closed his eyes putting his left hand on Tiatria's belly and started to pray. He prayed to the Maker that both Tiatria and his child would live and all would be well. Cullen could feel Tiatria's fingers gently stroke his head as he snuggled her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with immense love in his eyes, “Now that I know I am to be a father," Cullen gave a swift shake of the head,  "I can tell you now” Tiatria heart stopped, “I want this child more than anything!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria as he gently stroked her right cheek, “I'm not afraid of our child being elven blooded or a mage.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held herself as she backed away, "You're still a Templar in your heart Cullen. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen confused, tears poured down her face, "What if I become possessed while carrying our child or the bab-"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria, silencing her, in truth he felt horrible that <em>his</em> words frightened her so much.  Cullen sighed as he stroked her cheek, he know realized why she waited so long to tell him. "Andrastate's mercy, I'm a bastard for my words frightening you so much." he said scolding himself, Tiatria was just relieved that Cullen wasn’t angry with her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed his love again without hesitation. His right hand cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry you were alone for so long. You didn’t have to hide this from me. Promise me you won’t hide things from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears poured down Tiatria’s cheeks as she held onto Cullen as she continued to sob. Cullen kissed the top of Tiatria’s head as he held her and just let her cry as he felt all the fear and stress leave Tiatria's body. “Promise me?” Cullen begged gently. Cullen realized Tiatria must have been truly frightened if she was crying like this. Cullen kissed her forehead as he had Tiatria look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a gentle smile, “Promise me?” Tiatria nodded as Cullen kissed her again.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled and kissed her, "You need to understand something Tia." Tiatria looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes, "You changed my opinion of magic a great deal. I don't think I would've gotten this far without you."</p><p> </p><p>The two slowly walked back to camp as they held hands and talked in hushed whispers. Once back, Cullen kissed Tiatria and after a moment, then lifted her into his arms and brought her into their tent. Cullen lowered Tiatria onto their bed roll and settled in between Tiatria’s legs as he laid on top of her. Cullen kissed Tiatria as he unlaced his pants with his right hand. Tiatria was so consumed with Cullen kissing her that, she failed to notice Cullen removing her pants. The sense of relief Tiatria now felt was huge, she could now be happy and enjoy her baby growing inside of her. And in this realization Tiatria felt Cullen thrust himself in one motion inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at Tiatria, “I love you” he whispered before kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sniffled as she looked at Cullen, “You want to make love to me, now?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lightly chuckled, “I want to make love to the mother of my child.” he then kissed Tiatria as held the sides of her face. Tiatria giggled as she wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck. All that night long Cullen made love to the woman who carried his child.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and Tiatria was still sleeping as Cullen laid on his right side with his left hand rubbing Tiatria's belly. He looked at Tiatria with her hair in her face, her arms over her head. Cullen had slowly lifted her tunic so he could look at it again. At this moment Cullen's life was the best it had ever been. A small stream of light was in their tent but it highlighted Tiatria's belly beautifully. Cullen wondered if he was going to have a daughter or a son.</p><p> </p><p>Either way he'd be happy as long as the baby was healthy, with a son, he'd teach him sword play, chess, horseback riding. If it was a girl, Cullen would love to do whatever she wanted, he'd had two sisters of his own so he knew how to play girl games, if she wanted to. Or for that matter if she wanted to learn all the things boys did. To Cullen for him either way he'd be happy.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently laid his head on Tiatria's belly and softly hummed to the baby. He figured it was too early for the baby to move to the point where he could feel but still he sang none the less. As he did so, Cullen noticed movement outside his tent. He sat up and opened the flap seeing Solas was starting up the fire again. Cullen grabbed his shirt, looked at Tiatria one more time and exited the tent. Solas noticed Cullen walking towards him as he put his shirt on.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat on the long scratching his head, "Why didn't you tell me Tia was pregnant?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked back for a moment before putting wood in the pit, "She didn't want me to, I obeyed her wishes on the matter."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen growled in frustration, "It's my child, someone should have told me sooner, you could have." Cullen shook his head as his face softened, as he held his hands across on his lap."She wouldn't have been alone, I could have been supporting her sooner."</p><p> </p><p>Solas sat next to Cullen, "It was the Inquisitor's decision not mine on the matter. Truthfully, I would have told you the moment I found out but, she asked me not to because she had choices to make."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas confused, "Choices? What choices?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed as he looked at Cullen seriously, "First, you must understand the Dalish people! If a Dalish woman is found with child by a Shemlen, she has few choices." Cullen knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. "She could drink a potion to get rid of the pregnancy, or have the child and let the forest decide its fate. Or, the mother can go and live with father or if that's not an option, raise the child alone either in the forest or a human city.” Cullen was right he didn't like any of them!</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew also Tiatria's fear of the baby being a mage and worried about Cullen's acceptance because his former ties to the Chantry only compounded the matter further.</p><p> </p><p>"She loves you Commander, more than words could ever express." Solas looked at the fire, "It would have killed her if you didn't want or accept this child. Part of her hesitation was in making another choice."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Solas a sour look, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas was getting frustrated at Cullen, surely not all human's were this thick in the head. "Whether to keep it and risk your displeasure or-"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed his neck as he growled, "Or to get rid of it and I'd have never known the difference, Maker's Breath." Cullen shook his head, as he rubbed his neck. "I would never ask Tia to do such a thing or would ever want her to."</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a firm look to Cullen, "If she keeps this child, the Inquisitor can never return to her clan, never. The Inquisition would be all she has left...and you."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, understanding Solas' words. "Understood."</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked back at the fire, "I'm not sure if you are aware, that human men usually don't claim any children they have sired, with dwarves or elves. Most men feel it is burden to have a child and will be frowned upon since not many people are tolerant."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen remembered the days of living in Kirkwall and seeing elven mothers begging for money on the streets in Lowtown to feed their children. Children who's fathers had left them to their fate, unclaimed or wanted. At times Cullen would patrol there in seeking any unknown apostates, and give them money to buy a meal or two for them. Many women were whores since that was the only way most times that they'd get any coin, and thought Cullen wanted his way with them in exchange. However he'd always assured them that wasn't the case, and walked away. Very few times he saw dwarven woman too and he'd give them some coin too. He remembered their eyes that showed their broken hearts, filled with tears as they gave up their bodies for coin. Their faces and clothes dirty since that was all they had on their backs. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen never wished that life for any of them and always prayed somehow the Maker would take pity on them and help them. When Kirkwall fell and Cullen roamed the streets, searching for either Anders or survivors, he found that most of the mothers had died and only some of the children survived. Cullen had the children taken to the Chantry in Starkhaven in hopes they'd find safety there.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he looked at Solas out of the corner of his eye, "How far is Tia?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas warmed his hands to the fire as he rubbed him, "Almost four months, she looks farther along because of the baby being half human. The child should come sometime in late Harvestmere." Cullen realized he was wrong then about how far Tiatria really was, he thought she was farther along based on her belly's size.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra came out of her tent as she stretched, she noticed Cullen and Solas sitting together in front of the fire. "Morning Commander, Solas."</p><p> </p><p>The two gave a nod to Cassandra as she left to go to the bathroom, Cullen looked at Solas shaking his head. Solas understood that Cullen didn't want Cassandra to know at the moment of Tiatria's condition.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria came out of the tent with her Dalish mage armor on, her staff in hand. "I'm ready, let's go." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up and walked over to her, he took Tiatria's hand and gently kissed her. "Not without breakfast first." Tiatria was about to protest but Cullen gave her look that told her there would be no debating on the matter. "You're eating for two, if you don't eat neither does the baby." Tiatria put her forehead against Cullen's and gave a quiet smile. "Alright" she softly answered.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone ate breakfast, Cassandra found it odd that Cullen watched Tiatria eat. He made sure she ate till she couldn't anymore before he even touched his own food. Tiatria had a small smile as she ate which Cassandra found curious, she'd never seen Cullen pay such close attention to Tiatria's consumption of food before. The strangest thing was no matter how hard Cullen tried to hide it, a small smirk would sneak onto the man's lips.</p><p> </p><p>At one point watching the two began to be too much and Cassandra growled, as she put her plate down. "Is there something I should know about?" she asked slightly irritated.</p><p> </p><p>The two looked at her and shook their heads, "No, nothing Cassandra" Tiatria replied. "I'm just happy to have Cullen with me is all." Cassandra didn't look convinced, "I'd normally agree except for the fact Cullen seems very interested in your food consumption."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Cassandra a look that told her to drop the subject and mind her own business. Cassandra knew she'd get to the root of the matter as did Cullen. However now wasn't the time or the place in his opinion and his eyes showed it. Cassandra decided to drop it as she stood up and walked away to collect her things.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Later that day The Shrine of Dumont - Sampson's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was <em>prepared</em> for an ambush, with crates forming blockades and Red Templars slightly visible behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Cullen</p><p> </p><p>"I think someone alerted them, Cullen," Tiatria whispered, staff at the ready, "We may be too late."</p><p> </p><p>"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Cullen growled.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Tiatria who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two red Templars closest to them.</p><p> </p><p>Then everyone joined in.</p><p> </p><p>It was thrilling, Cullen had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be <em>fighting</em> on the front lines and not just  <em>Commanding</em> from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at the Inquisitor's side.</p><p> </p><p>He'd seen Tiatria fight from a distance, but fighting <em>with</em> her was completely different.</p><p> </p><p>They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Cullen, Cassandra and Cole were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Tiatria and Solas assaulted those at a distance.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dove to block an arrow aimed at Tiatria's belly, and Solas cast a barrier on Tiatria that kept several spells from making contact.</p><p> </p><p>They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way inwards, companions helping take down the Behemoth that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew now that they lost their chance to finding Samson, "They sacked the place before <em>we</em> could," Cullen growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.</p><p> </p><p>"There may still be <em>something</em> here, we'd better check." said Solas</p><p> </p><p>They fought their way through to the very back room, pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside.</p><p> </p><p>No more enemies assaulted them, but Cullen spotted a familiar man sitting quietly on the ground near the back, his gaze locking onto Tiatria as they approached.</p><p> </p><p>"Inquisitor"</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>know</em> me?" Tiatria questioned, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Maddox, Sampson's Tranquil," Cullen knelt at the man's side, scowling, "Something's wrong, let's send for the healers."</p><p> </p><p>"That would be a waste, Knight Captain Cullen," Maddox - calmly, emotionless as all Tranquil were - spoke, gaze wavering as he watched them, "I drank my entire supply of Nightcap essence. It won't be long now."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria winced, "We only wanted to ask you questions, Maddox."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. That is what I could not allow. I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Sampson had time to escape."</p><p> </p><p>"You threw your lives away... for <em>Sampson</em>? <em>Why</em>?" questioned Cullen</p><p> </p><p>"Sampson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again. I... wanted to help..." Maddox' head slumped even as his words trailed away, eyes closing as he breathed his last.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen only shook his head, standing and turning to Tiatria, "We should... check the camp. Maddox may have missed something."</p><p> </p><p>"We should give him a proper burial." Tiatria murmured, expression torn.</p><p> </p><p>"We will. After we've finished here." said Solas, he knew it was important to her that he'd be given a proper burial.  Tiatria nodded, instructing their companions to look around.</p><p> </p><p>They found a few things - spotless Lyrium bottles, notes from Sampson - most importantly being a somewhat broken set of tools, likely the ones Maddox had used to maintain Sampson' armor.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hope Dagna can make sense of them." Cullen passed them to Tiatria to tuck away, giving in to the need to hook an arm around her waist and walk side-by-side as they left the Shrine, burning away behind them, "And that this madness will soon be at an end."</p><p> </p><p>With Maddox was dead his tools found. Cullen, Solas, Cole and Rainier were leaving the sad remains of the base. They got to where three pillars stood. The forth had been toppled a square risen out line was in the middle of the pillars they were leaving having what they needed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen, Solas Cole and Cassandra were leaving the sad remains of the base. They got to where three pillars stood. The forth had been toppled a square risen out line was in the middle of the pillars when they heard something fall behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back to see Tiatria face down in the dirt. "Andraste's Mercy!", he shouted running for her.</p><p> </p><p>The others had turned to see what was going on and were shocked. They ran to where had Cullen knelt down cradling his love in his arms. Cullen looked at Tiatria, rocking her in his arm putting his head on hers after he kissed her. Solas knelt down next to Cullen opening one of Tiatria's eyes examining her.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria as he felt her pulse, “We need to get her somewhere where I can look at her properly!” Cullen picked Tiatria up as he stood on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked around, “We can take her on one of the Templar’s tents!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas ran ahead to figure out which one would be best. He pointed out one and pointed it out, “Here!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen placed Tiatria on the cot gently and then looked at Solas as he stood up. “Do everything you can!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded and then closed the flaps of the tent as Cullen left. Solas then walked over to her and slowly stripped off her armor. When he got down to her clothes he started to slowly push up her shirt. He wasn’t going to take it off he just stopped right under her breasts. He discovered why she passed out, the wrappings. Tiatria had still bound herself even after Cullen knew of the baby. This time it was too tight, Solas took a small knife and carefully cut them off one by one. When they came off she started to take deeper breaths, taking in the air she had been missing. Solas also noticed Tiatria's body temperature was too hot  and her cheeks were flushed. She had nearly soaked through her tunic.</p><p> </p><p>Solas touched Tiatria's belly and let an energy come from his right hand and examined the baby. He closed his eyes letting images come to him and could see that everything was fine and no harm was done. He knew if things were to keep up like this, she could lose her child or hurt herself.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat on top of a box waiting with Cassandra next to him. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, his anxiety getting the better of him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to get scared about Tiatria and his child, "Maker's Breath, what's taking so long?", he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen with her arms folded, she understood his agitation."I'm sure Solas is doing his best, I'm sure she'll..." Solas emerged from Templar tent.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen jumped off the box, Solas motioned with his head for Cullen to walk with him. After some distance they stopped both men looking at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what's wrong? Is she okay? What about the baby?", questioned a panicked Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Solas kept his calm putting his hands behind his back. "She and the child are fine.", he said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a sigh of relief, "Thank the Maker!"</p><p> </p><p>Solas just looked at him, "It looks as if the Inquisitor is still binding her belly. This time it was too tight and she didn't get enough air into her lungs.“</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked a little confused, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a little smile, "I don't know, that's something you should ask her." Cullen rubbed his forehead with his right hand, "It also seems that your child is also a mage."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked away as he rubbed his neck, "What has that have to do with anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas leaned on his staff, "It looks as if the red lyrium effected both her and the child and aided in the Inquisitor's current state. Some how they absorbed some of the red lyrium and it weakened them and caused the Inquisitor to pass out and develop a small fever."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's face became very concerned, "Are they alright? Will Tia and the baby live?" Cullen's blood ran cold at the thought at losing either one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen seriously as he sighed, “If she continues to bind, this could bring harm to the child.” Solas gave a concerned look, “The fever has dissipated and she wake soon however you need to be gentle with her for a few days." Cullen's mind for a split second went back to when Haven fell and Solas told him that Tiatria had miscarried and no one would have ever known. That split second thought caused Cullen's blood to become cold.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas with narrowed eyes and a set to purpose. “See that everything is done to ensure Tia stays pregnant!” His face then softened looking at him, “I'm always gentle in everything I say and do with Tia.” Solas nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then walked back to the others, Cassandra looked at him puzzled, "Cullen?", she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her for a brief moment. "We'll speak later.", he told her as he entered the tent.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was sleeping on a cot with a blanket over her mid-section. Her arms at her sides. Her Dalish mage armor was taken off and was neatly placed at the foot of her bed. She just had her leather clothes on. Cullen grabbed a stool next to the corner of tent. He sat it next to the cot and he sat on it. Cullen took Tiatria's left hand into both of his as he watched her for a few moments. He used his right hand to move some hair from her face. She was always breathtaking, he carefully wiped away some dirt on her cheek. Tiatria's skin was still slightly warm from the fever, however Cullen wasn't too concerned since her fever broke.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked at Tiatria’s stomach, his heart pounded a little bit. He pulled the blanket back and saw her shirt was as Solas had left it still pushed up to her breasts. Cullen put his left hand gently on her baby belly.</p><p> </p><p>"Maker's Breath Tia" he whispered softly, "why are you still doing this?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's hand gently rubbed Tiatria's belly as he looked at  the impressions the bindings were leaving. He couldn't understand why she was still binding. Cullen closed his eyes putting his right hand along with his left holding her hand and started to pray. He prayed to the Maker that she and his child would live and all would be well. Cullen felt a small squeeze in his hands and a soft calling of his name. He turned his head seeing Tiatria looking at him. He put his right hand on the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at Tiatria with tears in his eyes, "Thank the Maker you’re okay, don't ever frighten me like this again!" He tightened his grip on her hand. “Why are you still binding?", he questioned softly touching her face with his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held onto Cullen's hand, "I know you're a private person Cullen, I didn't think you would want to announce this so soon after finding out yourself. I know you don't like gossip and rumors."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, "Maker's Breath Tia, it's a baby not an..abomin..." Cullen caught himself, "...dragon. You can't hide something like this."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him shocked, "You'd have me show? Announce to everyone we're having a baby? What about Cassandra?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at Tiatria caressing her face, "Yes, I would have you show!” he smiled at her shaking his head, “I don't give a fig what anyone thinks and I'll handle Cassandra. Just rest now." Cullen put his left hand on Tiatria's belly, "I don't want you to bind yourself anymore, I don't want you to risk hurting the baby."</p><p> </p><p>Tears trickled down Tiatria face, Cullen just wiped them away, "I sorry Cullen"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria gently, “It’s alright, everything is alright!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him squeezing his hand, “Please stay till I fall asleep, I’m still so tired and I don’t want to fall asleep alone.", she whispered as she held Cullen's hand tight.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tightened his grip kissing her hand. "Of course", he whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra paced around the tent, "What is taking them so long? What is going on in there?", she snorted. She looked at Solas throwing up her arms, "Is she alive?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas leaned against his staff, "She is, she is also very exhausted."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stopped pacing around, "That can't be the only reason, she's been perfectly fine up until now!"</p><p> </p><p>Solas started to look irritated, "We don't know how taxing that mark is on her Seeker! What kind of toll it puts on her body."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra didn't buy it, "You said if we sealed the first breach her mark would stabilize, has something changed?" Solas paused, "Something <em>has</em> changed!", Cassandra realized.</p><p> </p><p>Solas had a stern look, "Not everything is your affair or concern!"</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him sideways, "Need I remind you <em>mage</em> of<em> my</em> abilities as a Seeker?", she warned.</p><p> </p><p>Solas straightened up on her, "Do what you want Seeker you won’t get information out of me. I will tell you nothing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hiding, tired, will he accept it if he knows? I must hide it for as long as possible. Stomach stretching, filling out. I must hide my condition from Cassandra even though Cullen knows and I don't have to. The smell of apples smell so good! I want to eat a whole bushel, what's a good name if it’s a girl?", rambled Cole in panic.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stood there stunned, "Wait, the Inquisitor's with child?", she asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Cole a disapproving look, "This wasn't your place Cole, you should have said nothing!"</p><p> </p><p>Cole gave the look of a wounded puppy, "I was afraid she was going to hurt you! I didn't want her to hurt you!" Solas knew he couldn't stay mad at Cole, he was only acting in his nature and only trying to protect him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen came out of the tent, "Antraste's mercy what's going on?", he barked.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave him a nasty look, "You, you ruined her!" Said Cassandra in an accusatory ton. "I know she carries your child!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rolled his eyes as folded his arms. "How are we going to do the Maker's work and destroy Corypheus now in her condition? You and I both know we won’t let her fight like this!", she scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, "How did she find out?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed and looked at Cole, "She threatened to torture me till I told her the truth about the Inquisitor. Cole panicked thinking her threats were real enough and read the Inquisitor's mind."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cole, "Please don't kill me!", he begged.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cassandra unimpressed, "Really Cassandra threats? Isn't that beneath you?"</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra didn't look amused walking up him, "You couldn't wait till the bastard's dead to do this?", she asked poking him in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen glared at Cassandra his eyes narrowing, "<em>Look</em>, this was a surprise for me too! I only found out myself last night."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra's face became hard, "And you didn't think to tell me?"</p><p> </p><p> Cullen took an agitated stance, "I intended to tell you once we got back to Skyhold." Cullen growled as he got into the Seeker's face, "We will find a way to kill that thing and keep the Inquisitor and my child safe!", he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra didn't look impressed, "And if you can't?", she questioned with a cold tone.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just glared at her, "Then I will kill the bastard myself!" Cassandra stormed off with a nice frustrated roar.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “How long till Tiatria can safely go back to Skyhold without harming herself or the baby?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas held onto his staff and sat on a crate, "A day or two once she's fully rested".</p><p> </p><p>Cullen liked that answer, "Good, I will carry her back every step of the way if I have too!", he told Solas looking at the setting Sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Waking Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria is trapped in a nightmare that she can't wake from. She is reliving the horrors she suffered from the day she was raped over and over. Tiatria will die if she doesn't wake so Cullen is now faced that he has to trust Solas, to get him into Tiatria's dream so he can save her. Cole helps hone in on her thoughts to help find her in the fade of her dream. Can Cullen, Solas and Cole find Tiatria and help her wake up?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation:</p><p>Mala (your)</p><p>Eth (safe)</p><p>Lethallan (Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. lethallan is used for females.)</p><p>Then. (Awaken)</p><p>Emma Vhenan (My  heart)</p><p>Andaran atish’an (Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting)</p><p>Fen’Harel (Dread Wolf)</p><p>Ma melava halani (You helped me)</p><p>Then (awaken)</p><p>Ma (my)</p><p>Mamae (Mother)</p><p>Ir (I am)</p><p>Emma (full of)</p><p>Nehn (joy)</p><p>Da’len (Little one)</p><p>Ar’en (I’ll)</p><p>Lasa Ma ghilana (give you guidance)</p><p>Ma serannas (My thanks</p><p>Dareth shiral (farewell)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The man lowered his pants revealing his hard dick. He forced her hips up till dick was close to another hole. Tiatria eyes flashed with panic and she kicked to him in the face. The man punched Tiatria in the face several times till she stopped fighting and her face was bloody. Tears poured down her face as she knew she couldn’t fight him. He forced his way inside of her and she cried out in pain as the burn and the stretching threatening to overtake her. Tiatria sobbed as he moved hardily and fast; slamming her. The other two men laughed as they watched. The man who was taking her scraped his teeth against Tiatria's neck and down to her breasts. His hands forced her legs back to her chest as he slammed into her. Tiatria just screamed begging for him to stop!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He slapped Tiatria hard, he looked at one of his friends. “Murph get over here NOW!” One of the men ran over, “Hold her head!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man did what he was ordered to do forcing Tiatria head still. Tiatria tried to struggle but it was not use, the harsh man took a knife out of his boot. He grabbed the top of Tiatria right ear and started to cut into it. Tiatria screamed from the pain, tears poured down her face. When he was done he showed six inches of her ear in hear hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Now you are half elf, bitch! Now I have something to remember you by!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The other guy let of her head, causing her to slam to the ground. He took the knife from the harsh man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Let me see that! You’re not the only one who gets a souvenir!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man grabbed Tiatria’s hair and started cutting. It came off at her shoulders, Tiatria screamed it was all she could do. Tiatria’s head fell back, the light leaving her eyes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thanks gorgeous, we’ll always remember you!” The world then went black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt someone shaking her and calling her name.  She opened her eyes and shot up from her cot in a cold sweat her heart pounding; she shot up from her cot checking her right ear for blood. There was none. Tears poured down Tiatria's cheeks as she sobbed. Cullen sat up in the cot with her as she broke down. His chest bare, his pants on, his boots on the floor. He had brought in another cot into Tiatria tent; so he could sleep next to her. He had never seen such fear in her eyes before the intensity was severe.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Cullen questioned as he cupped Tiatria's face in his hands as he turned her head to look at him. Tiatria's body began to shake as she began to hyperventilate. Cullen moved onto Tiatria's side of the cot and sat back on his knees. Cullen gently touched Tiatria's hands as he tried to hush and clam her.  "Tia, it's alright you're safe! You're safe!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slapped Cullen as she fought him, “Please don’t touch me anymore! I did nothing to you! Why are you doing this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen realized Tiatria was stuck, frozen in the nightmare where she was being raped. Cullen felt his soul torn in half as his heart pounded. Tiatria's fear and shrieks threatened to drive Cullen mad. He tried to hold onto Tiatria's wrists but she fought his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Tia! It’s me!” Cullen's heart pounded as she shrieked. Cullen noticed her grabbing her right ear and at her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra and Solas entered the entered their tent, “By the Maker what’s going on?” Cullen looked back at Cassandra as he tried to hold Tiatria’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wanted Tiatria to stop clawing at herself, “She’s having a nightmare! Get out!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra left looking at Solas on her left. Solas entered the tent as he watched Cullen trying to calm Tiatria. Tears poured down Tiatria's face as her body shook struggling for breath.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat up from his knees and picked Tiatria up and he bumped into Solas and took her outside of the tent, so she could get some fresh air. Cullen knelt down onto his knees laying her in his lap. Cullen put his right hand on her cheek as she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Solas knelt down in front of Tiatria as he looked at Cullen. “It’s the red lyrium, her exposure to it has intensified her nightmares.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “What about the baby? Will the red lyrium hurt the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen, “When I examined the Inquisitor earlier, I didn’t sense any harm to the baby. Right now we need to focus on her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gently smiled, “Mala Eth Lethallan Then.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “What are you doing?” he snapped as he snuggled Tiatria into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t like it when Solas spoke elven, he didn’t know what he was saying to Tiatria. He could be saying something to upset her or loving words, he wouldn’t know. Solas didn’t bother to even look at Cullen, he held Tiatria’s right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Solas repeated himself again as a soft blue glow overtook Tiatria as Solas' voice echoed. “Mala Eth Lethallan Then”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stopped screaming and seemed to stair out into space. A moment later, Tiatria’s eyes focused as she looked at Solas and then looked up seeing she was in Cullen’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sobbed, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you!” shame washed over Tiatria's face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “Thank you Solas, leave us.” Solas detested it when Cullen dismissed him like he was servant.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria and smiled as he stood up and left. Tiatria sobbed putting her right hand over her eyes. Cullen rocked Tiatria as she wept.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's right hand gently went through Tiatria's hair, “It’s alright, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just sobbed as her body shook, “The same thing that happens every night!” Tiatria told Cullen as her right hand went over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his hand against Tiatria's cheek gently, his thumb caressing her cheek. “Every night?” Tiatria nodded. Cullen looked down at her, “Why haven’t you told me about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew Solas  was helping Tiatria with her nightmares just, like the elf helped him with his own. After all this time, Cullen thought they were under control. He was starting to wonder what Solas was really doing?</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria coughed as she struggled to catch her breath, “I’ve never had the dream this bad before! I’m sorry to have woken you Cullen, I didn’t mean to!” she couldn’t stop sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a smirk as he kissed Tiatria's head, “It’s alright, don’t worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked down and noticed once again she was asleep. He gently picked Tiatria up and took her back to her tent. He laid her down and pulled her blanket up to keep her warm. Solas looked into the tent seeing Cullen laying down on his right side his left hand holding her left.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snuggled close to Tiatria as he caught sight of Solas out of the corner of his left eye. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked into the tent seeing Tiatria sound asleep. He put his hands behind his back as he stood up straight.  “It occurs to me that perhaps you knowing a few words of the Inquisitor's people will help her if she is ever in such a state again.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas then at Tiatria her body began to shake as she wept in her sleep. Cullen gently put his left hand against Tiatria's cheek and used his thumb to rub it.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria, “My voice barely reached her last time.” Solas sighed as he lowered his head. He then looked up at Cullen. “Your voice and presents helped her recover from what happened in the Western Approach. You alone can reach her, if you add in the language of the Elvhen, you can pull her out of this within moments.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria then at Solas, his eyes burned with love for her.  “Teach me”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen “I will teach you the words I said earlier. Mala Eth Lethallan Then.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria moaned as she heard the words. Cullen realized they did have meaning and they did call to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “What does it mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him as he took a step forward, “You’re safe Lethallan, awaken. I will teach you a different word to replace Lethallan. A word that will have more significance to her for you in her heart.” Cullen looked at him, “How do you say those words again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mala…Eth…Emma Vhenan…Then.” Cullen silently mouthed the words. After a few times he felt he had the wording.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen narrowed his eyes “What does that new word mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“My heart” said Solas clearing his throat. He got a bad taste in his mouth for teaching Cullen the word he always meant to say to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as the tears still ran down her cheeks. “Mala…Eth...Emma Vhenan…Then.” He slowly leaned over and kissed her lips. Tiatria’s body began to shake as she to cry out from fear and pain. Solas walked over and checked her pulse.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him confused, “You said she’d wake up if I spoke to her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pain, tears, humiliation, feeling of being split in half as they penetrate me! Creators help me! Why won’t they stop? I have asked them, begged them to and they won’t. All they do is laugh at me and beat me. All the blood I didn’t know there would be so much blood! Why does the one human violate me there? It burns and hurts far more than where it’s supposed to go! No one should be violated there!”</p><p> </p><p>"Pain, like a knife, digging, cutting. He shouldn't be there! No one should be there! I'll break! Tear! Rip in half! No, no, no! Creators help me! Make them stop! It burns! Oh gods...the blood...so much blood. His eyes, piercing, glaring, smiling, it burns, make him stop hurting me there! No one should be there!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt a sharp pain in his chest as heard those words. He looked at the entrance of the tent seeing Cole. His body was sopping wet, water dripping from his over sized hat. Lightning flashed behind him as Cullen’s stomach started to turn. To hear more of what was done to Tiatria made him want to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took several deep breaths before looking at Cole. “You can sense what is happening to her in her dream, demon?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at Tiatria, “Yes, horrible things, dark things...memories tainted red, clawing, gnawing, she hates it, it hurts, make them stop! They must die!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could agree with Cole on that at least. It stuck in his gullet to even know some of what happened to her. The night he first got to lay with Tiatria, she told him what had happened. Cullen saw the pain and shame in her eyes then too. To know that every night she was still haunted by these men angered him. He looked down at her as he gently caressed her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was she ever to have a moment’s peace from those men shadowing her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“She cries in her sleep because there is nowhere else. She must remain strong when she is awake to run the Inquisition. She doesn’t want anyone to know her dark secret, her shame.” Cole looked at Cullen underneath his wet stringy blonde hair and dripping wet over sized hat. “Especially you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently touched Tiatria hand holding it up to his lips as gently kissed it. He looked at Solas, “That doesn’t explain why she won’t wake up now? I thought you were helping her get a handle on her nightmares?” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Cullen a firm look, "I have been, however, I cannot control what happens to her all the time in the fade or when red lyrium seems to take hold of her and control her this way. I would like to see you do any better Commander."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a snort as he sat up with more of a concerned look in his eyes.  He scooped Tiatria into his arms and putting his right hand on her jaw shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Tia! Tia!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still wouldn’t wake up even as she started to openly cry into a sob. Tears poured down her cheeks like a stream. Cullen put his right hand on her chest and shook her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Mala…Eth...Emma Vhenan…Then.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria more closely, he took his hands from his back and walked closer to her. Solas sat next to her as Cullen cradled Tiatria in his arms. He let mana evaporate from his fingers. The mana swirled around Tiatria's body, it was a whitish blue color. The mana engulfed Tiatria's whole body like a cocoon. After a moment, Tiatria's womb began to glow with a white aura. The aura was soft at first but got stronger till it was almost blinding. A red mist came from the white aura as well, Tiatria started to scream as if she was in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “Stop!” he ordered, holding out his left hand. “STOP! You’re hurting her!” Cullen didn’t know if what Solas was doing to Tiatria was hurting her or if it was her nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just wanted it to stop so he could figure out what was going on. Solas stopped and the energy slowly dispersed and the aura from her womb slowly vanished. Cullen put his left hand on her womb looking at Tiatria wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mala…Eth...Emma Vhenan…Then!” This time his voice had more panic in it. Tiatria just continued to scream in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” Solas gently touched Tiatria's belly moving Cullen’s hand aside. “In a way…”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s heart stopped, “Is she going to lose the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “I shouldn’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas put both hands on Tiatria belly gently pressing all around it.  Cullen tried to wrap his head on what he had just seen with the mana and the aura.  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his hand around Tiatria's cheek, “Andraste preserve me, what was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked up at Cullen, “I hope you meant every word that you didn’t care if your child was a mage.” Solas gave him a small smile, “It looks like your child will be one.” Cullen brushed Solas’ hands away and put his hand back on Tiatria's small belly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with glassy eyes, “I meant every word.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at them, “It’s the child, it links her to the fade and the red lyrium makes it stronger so she cannot wake. If we stay here she will never wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cole, “Yes, I agree.” Solas looked at Cullen, “We must move the Inquisitor away from here, the red lyrium is amplifying the baby’s power.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head as he looked at him confused, “Wait” He looked at Tiatria gently touching her face. “The baby is barely that, how can it have so much power?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen as he stood up, “Some mages are gifted with special talents. Some can control animals, some manipulate people’s actions, and some like me, now includes your child can manipulate the fade. I don’t think this would have happened if we hadn’t have stayed here. The red lyrium accidentally amplified its power. These are incredibly rare gifts, I suspect the Inquisitor’s mark had something to do with inheriting this power.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him, “Why would that have anything to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him, “She got the mark from the orb Corypheus carried. The mark is tied into the fade itself, letting her open and close them at will. I suspect the child inherited some of these gifts when it was conceived. If the Inquisitor had not had the mark when you both had lain together that night, the child would not have this power.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen really felt like he was going to be sick. He could never picture a child having with such power. A Templar and an elven mage having a child as powerful as this; it scared him. However, at that moment he had to push those thoughts out of his head. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “Get Cassandra we’re leaving this place!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cole who coward into a ball, “I don’t want to do it, she’s scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cole with a smile, he put his hand on Cole’s shoulder. “I’ll get her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas then left as Cullen picked Tiatria up and took her outside into the rain. Cole came out after him with his arms full with his and her gear. “You forgot your clothes!”</p><p> </p><p>Right now Cullen didn’t care about any of that at this point he didn’t care if he saw any of it again. He didn’t care if he showed up back at Skyhold just in his knickers.</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen?” he turned his head seeing Cassandra, “What in Andraste’s name is going on?”  She looked at Tiatria who did nothing but scream in terror. “What is wrong with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to them, “She is trapped in a nightmare in the fade. We need to distance ourselves from the red lyrium.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas saw the confusion on the Seeker's face, “Let’s go, we will explain as we go!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed the mane of Tiatria's horse Hulon and jumped on his back. Everyone mounted theirs and Cole held onto the reins of Cullen’s horse.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at them as he pulled at his horse over. “We have to get the Inquisitor away from here but not too far!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas as he struggled to hold onto Tiatria and the reins. “Are you insane? We need to get her as far as possible from here!”</p><p> </p><p>Lightning flashed as thunder rolled across the sky. Cassandra got in the middle of them, “We need to find shelter if we are to leave this place!” She looked at Solas, “Do you know of any place close by Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “I saw a cave a few miles back."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded as pressed her horse forward, “Good, take us there.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas kicked his horse to get ahead of the others and lead them. With the combination of dark of night and the rain finding the cave took hours. They were deep into the forest and Cullen was starting to get frustrated after hearing Tiatria screaming in terror for hours.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was getting frustrated, “Do you even know where you’re going mage?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked back at Cullen, “It has to be close by.” A flash of lightning lit the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Solas saw it hidden by two tall thick trees. Solas pointed it out with his staff, “There!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas moved his horse towards the cave which was about a hundred feet from them on Solas’ right. He got off the horse and he had his staff tip illuminate so he could see. Cassandra was behind him with sword and shield drawn in case the cave was occupied by only Maker knows what. The cave was deep enough to fit everyone and the horses inside comfortably. When Cassandra was satisfied that there was no danger she sheathed her sword and turned around. She helped Cullen down off his horse with Tiatria. Tiatria was soaking wet and no better in her state. Solas had summoned wisps from the fade to keep the cave lit.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria tightly in his arms looking at her, “She’s shivering we need to get her dry and warm.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knelt down taking off the blanket since it no longer had a purpose. Cole came from the dark gloom of the came holding a pile of wood. “I found these in the back, perhaps they will help warm her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “They will indeed Cole.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas took them from Cole and made them into a pointed upright circle. Solas then lit them on fire from the base. Cullen wished he had something to help warm Tiatria faster but all their gear was wet.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked to his right across the fire at Solas, “You said you had a plan, what is it? Why can’t we leave this blasted place behind?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him, “We needed to get the Inquisitor away from the red lyrium because it was intensifying her nightmares. However, we need the red lyrium for what comes next.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra shook her head, “For what comes next? Are you insane Solas? We shouldn’t fool with it, we know so little of it and what it does.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria who had stopped screaming but the tears continued. “The lyrium can act as amplifier for what I want to do next to help her.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as he held her right hand rubbed it to warm it. It was ice cold and he looked at Solas suspicious, “What are you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes that! It can help her.” said Cole, all attention fell on the kid. “Save her, help her, show her that her dreams are just that dreams. They are only dark because she lets them be. If we help her see they can be light, she can wake up.” Cole looked at Cullen, “She will hear you above everyone else, she’ll hear you instead of us and you can show her the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cole confused looking back at Solas. “We will enter the fade and enter her dreams. Once we are in, Cole and I will guide you through and you can help her wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Solas a disgruntled cross look, “You expect me to go into the fade…with you? Expect me to trust you?” he snorted with his nostrils flaring.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Cullen a serious look, “Look at her? How long do you think she’ll last like this? She can’t wake up.” Cullen looked at her head turned to the left. He looked back at Solas, “If we get away farther from the Temple she could wake up on her own.” Solas gave him a crooked smile which caused Cullen to narrow his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “It’s not the lyrium that’s done this. It was only a contributing factor. It was the baby that did this by accident, along with the lyrium and other contributing factors. The only way out for the Inquisitor is for her to realize she’s in a dream. Once she realizes that and fights it she can wake up. However if it’s just Cole or I who go and try to wake her, it won’t be enough. She doesn’t love or trust us like she does you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria kissing her hand while holding it with his left and putting his right hand on her belly. “Will this hurt the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him shaking his head, “No, it will give it just a prick like a spanking in away. Hopefully teaching it not to do this again.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen, “I will stand guard to make sure nothing happens while you sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded finding that wise, he looked at Solas. “If anything happens where I don’t wake up or she doesn’t, kill him.” Solas gave Cullen a severe look, “I would never do anything so dishonorable. Besides you not waking up would hurt the Inquisitor and I would not do that to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas then looked at her, “The Inquisitor not waking up would hurt…” Solas paused feeling his heart start to pound and his cheeks start to blush. He took a deep breath, “Would hurt the Inquisition and we cannot afford to give Corypheus an advantage.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew he was going to have to trust Solas. As much as he hated to do it he was going to have to trust the bastard. “So why do we need the red lyrium?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him giving a sigh, “Cole and I can slip and out of the fade at will with a problem. However there’s you”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked Solas narrowing his eyes, “You are not a mage or a spirit and lyrium is no longer in your system. If we stay near enough this lyrium it can help your dream merge into hers with a lesser difficulty...so you can walk into hers and help her. Otherwise all be lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked down at Solas crossing her arms. “Why can’t we do this at Skyhold?”  </p><p> </p><p>Solas looked up at Cassandra, “She won’t make it that long, no food or water in her system, she’ll die.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up at him, “I have been able to help Tia before like this. When I took Tia from the Western Approach and she was delirious. I got her to take water before.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed his skin of water and filled his mouth with everyone watching him.  He held Tiatria in his arms and gently sat her up tilting her head back. Cullen opened her mouth enough for him to kiss her and transfer the water into it. Everyone held their breath as they watched. Cassandra thought it was a clever trick and marveled at his ingenuity. Water trickled down the sides of Tiatria's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen” said Cassandra in a mottled tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria and saw the water still remained in Tiatria's mouth. He turned Tiatria's head to the left to have it drain.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to panic looking at Tiatria shaking his head. “Maker, I don’t understand? It’s worked before” he looked at Cassandra “Why won’t it work now?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen, “Do you eat or drink when you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>It then dawned on Cullen the gravity of the situation. The color went out of his face when he realized he was going to have to trust Solas. Tiatria wasn’t going to make it to Skyhold in her current condition or the baby for the matter. Less than fourty-eight hours of finding out he had a family coming and now he was in danger of losing it. Cullen lifted Tiatria’s tunic showing her newly forming baby belly and put his right hand on it. Cassandra could see the tears in Cullen’s eyes and the fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen?” she called out gently, Cullen as if in a daze looked up at her and the others. He shook his head snapping himself out it as he looked at Tiatria. “Let’s do this, I’m tired anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked to his left and saw that the cave wall was only a few feet away. He put his right hand under her legs and moved backwards till his back leaned against it. He snuggled Tiatria tight in his arms as he crossed his legs and placed her in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra knelt down helping Cullen adjust with her better in his arms. “I will protect you all with my life. Just focus on your task with Solas.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cassandra fiercely and then looked at Tiatria. “I don’t care about me, you just protect her and the baby with all that you have.” He kissed Tiatria’s forehead as he laid his left cheek on it. “They’re all that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a small smile looking at them both. “I don’t think she’ll see it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as he took her left hand into his right, interlocking their fingers together. He leaned his head back causing Tiatria’s to lean on his left shoulder. Cullen slowly closed his eyes taking slow deep breaths till sleep came.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Cullen rose to his feet, he found himself in a lush pine forest. He could smell the pine, feel the wind against his skin and hear a nearby stream. He noticed that he was fully clothed and in his armor, his sword on his hip. He looked upward into the sky feeling the warmth of the sun. He had never been in a dream before that was so real before.  He started to hear rustling of the bushes and crunching of the leaves on the ground. Cullen partially unsheathed his sword all the muscles in his body tense ready to strike. He wasn’t sure what he would find in the fade so he extra cautious.</p><p> </p><p>In a moment he saw Solas and Cole come through the bushes and let go of his sword. It snapped back into its sheath and he straightened his stance.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen with mild amusement, “I see have you have adjusted remarkably well. I half expected you to be slaughtering demons.”  Cullen didn’t look amused nor did he like he was up for jokes. He looked around the forest in all the directions. He had no idea on which way to go it all looked the same. He ran his fingers through his hair “Which way? How are we going to find her?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole walked in four different directions as if he was looking for something. He’d go in one direction and then pause. He’d look one way then the other, after a moment he’d walk a different direction. He turned east and walked about a hundred feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Pain, ropes cutting into my wrists. The men continue to beat me, hurt me.” Cole pointed in front of him, “It only stops when they tire.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s blood began to boil as he gave a snort, “Let’s go”   </p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” said Solas his voice filled with authority.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned around and Solas was gone, “First thing you must understand is nothing is real here.” Cullen turned around seeing Solas standing in front of him with his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave him a grumpy look, “I know that! That’s one of the first things they teach you in the Chantry!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas didn’t look impressed, “Good, second thing you must know is that this is the Inquisitor’s dream. Before you awoke Cole and I have discovered there barriers not seen by the naked eye." Solas sighed as he softly shook his head. "I am not exactly sure if the barriers are caused by the child or by the Inquisitor. We or shall I say <em>you </em>must work with whoever it is with your voice, your will.” Cullen gave a determined look as Solas spoke. “You have the power here, you alone can reach her. Third, once we find her what you will find will be disturbing! Everything in your nature will cry out to help her, save her but you must not.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Solas a wicked look, “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because this is a time and place before she met you. She will not know you or remember you. She may think you of you as another enemy and in the end, her condition will worsen and possibly die, our mission here will end up in vain.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a snort, “Then how am I to help Tia if I am not to save her?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas leaned against his staff, “You will save her but not in a direct manner. You need to talk to her, encourage her that she has the power to end her suffering herself. If she breaks her bonds and kills the men herself she will see she’s had this power all along and she will no longer be ruled by these terrors any longer and be able to move on. Once done the odds of her recognizing us and waking will happen within moments and then we will awake ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Understood” he started to walk away towards Cole.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked back, “Commander”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped and turned around to look at him, “If we do encounter a barrier, all you have to do is speak the elven phrase I taught you and it should vanish and will be able to proceed. You do remember the words don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded and Solas gave a faint smile. “Good.” He looked at Cole “Lead on Cole.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole would walk briskly, he seemed focused as walked his body posture was straight his path certain. His arms bent and moved side to side at the same pace as his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Cruel, Nasty, unforgiving Shemlen are evil, wicked monsters! I did nothing to deserve this and yet they rip, tear, claw at me. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole kept walking at his fast pace. Cullen and Solas seemed to be almost running to keep up with him. Cole then seemed to hit something and stepped back several feet. He looked at the path in front of him confused. Ripples of purplish pink light appeared like a pebble thrown into lake. Solas walked up next to him and put his right hand out and seemed to touch something. The same soft purplish pink glow appeared and the air seemed to be liquid as he moved his hand around it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a barrier, I didn’t think we would encounter one so soon.” Solas looked at Cullen, “You need to dissolve it Commander.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at path unsure. If it wasn’t for Solas touching it causing the barrier to ripple and glow from his touch he would never have known it was there. He walked up it looked at Solas on his left then looking all around the area. He cautiously touched and it seemed to respond to his touch. When he touched it the light turned a powder blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm, peaceful like when I used to walk into the woods with the Keeper and learned of the Mother and all that she provides. I remember the first time he looked at me with those honeycombed eyes. Makes me forget my name as they pull me in. He holds me with his strong arms and I feel like nothing can touch or hurt me. The smell of metal, leather and sweat, the smell calms me for when I smell it I know he is near and I am safe. He calls my name and there is love in his voice love for me for he loves no other the way he loves me. The first time he touched me the sacred parts of my body was the first time I was truly made woman. For no woman was ever loved or touched the way that I was. For when I am with him I am truly whole.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back at Cole with blush in his cheeks and looked back. Cullen closed his eyes thinking of Tiatria, loving her. “Mala Eth Emma Vhenan Then.” The wall turned blue revealing itself leaving only magical dust to fall to the ground as it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cole, “Can you sense the Inquisitor again?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole walked past Cullen, this time no longer interested in the direction they were originally going. Cole seemed lost for a few moments as he moved around. Solas saw Cole mumbling picking up on little things but nothing solid. “Concentrate Cole. Focus only on the loudest, clearest thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole moved a little to the North of where Solas stood, he stood perfectly still. “Tired so Tired! Everytime I lose consciousness from the pain they slap me awake or cut me with their daggers! A prize they call me, a gorgeous prize!”</p><p> </p><p>Cole pointed to the North West of him, “This way” Cullen walked through where the barrier had been and went to the North West.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked they quickly found themselves in a thick grove of trees. Every direction looked the same Cullen and Solas looked to Cole to lead the way.  He seemed to get more agitated as his pace quickened.</p><p> </p><p>“Licking, fondling, why do they force me to do these things?” Cole ran into another barrier.</p><p> </p><p>Cole fell onto his butt, Cullen walked up to the barrier seeing Cole slowly rise to his feet. Cullen touched the barrier, again powder blue ripples spread out from his finger tips and palm.</p><p> </p><p>“I only wish for him to love me as I love him. I want him to accept me as I am a lowly elven mage. I want to show him mages not all evil for I am not. I want him to love and accept me. Love and acceptance he gives me that’s all he gives. How can he do that when he knows my secret and knows that I am damaged? He sees my shame my ear, yet when he kisses it I feel warm love wash over my body. He knows that I am not pure, yet he still loves and accepts me. I was told that Shemlen were heartless and cruel. Yet he is not he just loves and accepts me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen spoke the words, “Mala Eth Emma Vhenan Then!” The barrier illuminated and magical particles fell to the ground as it disappeared.  Cole rushed past him trying to figure out where to go. He went one way then another.</p><p> </p><p>Cole listened to a babbling brook, “Great Mother help me! Save me! I can’t take much more. They throw food at me before they take me again! The ropes are cutting into my wrists and are making them bleed!” Cole pointed South East as he walked at a faster rate.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s heart started to beat faster as he saw Cole moving faster. Cole's face clearly showed pain and discomfort. He noticed Cole jumping over streams with perfect grace.</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at Solas and Cullen confused, “She hurts, they hurt her with things that aren’t meant for what they are doing to hurt her. Why?” Neither of them could answer him as they ran.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s adrenaline started to kick in as he started to catch up to Cole. His eyes burned with vengeance as he craved to rip the bastards apart. Cole was running at a full pace and then he slammed into another barrier. The barrier bounced him off like a ball. Cullen slowed down and put his hand against it. His left hand holding the pommel of his sword. He put his right hand on it and rippled fanned out.</p><p> </p><p>“Joy and Bliss that’s what he gives me. I found out that I am carrying his child. I am afraid, scared will he accept such a thing being an ex-templar? I feel joy and bliss to know he is growing inside me that I carry a piece of our love in my womb, but will he accept it? What if it is a mage? I must hide it till I find out how he feels. I hide it till it can no longer be hidden. I bind too tight and he finds out. No more a secret! Now the fear plagues my heart and sinks into my stomach. What will he do? What will he say? Joy and Bliss that’s what he gives me! He’s happy tears in his eyes tells me to never hide it! I am now in total bliss for now I have everything I have everything I could ever want. He puts his hand on my womb and through it I can feel his joy and bliss for this life we have created together. For now together will shall know Joy and Bliss.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up the barrier wall, “Mala Eth Emma Vhenan Then!” The wall disappeared like the others had.</p><p> </p><p>Cole walked around in huge circles it was harder to get a fix on her. “She’s close! Her pain is bigger, ripping her soul. I can’t find her for she is everywhere!”</p><p> </p><p>Cole stopped, squatting down putting his hands on top of his head. His chest up against his legs as he was low to the ground. “Too much! Too much! Pain everywhere!” said Cole shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t know which direction to go, Solas walked up to Cole and knelt down. “Can you focus on”</p><p> </p><p>Cole shook his head, “No, no! Too loud, her screams of pain are too loud! I can’t hear the right one, it’s like too many voices in a room talking over each other trying to be heard!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked around for any signs he could pick up on. He saw a satchel that was on the ground next to a bush. Cullen knelt down taking a closer look Elfroot slipped out of it and several branches of the bushes were broken in a certain direction that went south. He went a few steps forward and found a thick stick that had blood on it. Cullen remembered Tiatria telling him she was gathering herbs for her wounded people and she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “This way!” he barked as he started to run.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's left hand still on his swords’ pommel, he started to hear horrific screams as he ran.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew he was getting close and now he wasn’t going to let anything stop him. He didn’t even know if Solas and Cole were behind him and he didn’t care. The screaming got louder and then he saw it. Three men at a camp. He was about twenty feet from them and then he hit a Barrier. Cullen fell back skidding on his back a few feet. He got up on his left side shaking his head and looked at the barrier. Cullen slowly got to his feet with his hands on the ground pushing himself up. Solas and Cole caught up to him. Cullen walked up to the barrier and touched it but like Solas and Cole it gave off a purplish pink glow.  “Mala Eth Emma Vhenan Then!” It won’t react to him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “It will not let you pass for her fear is far too great. You must reach her here!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes burned with anger as he watched the men hover over Tiatria. Cole squatted low and into a ball the pain and her thoughts were too much for him.</p><p> </p><p>One of the men had a stick in his hand pointing it at her “You’re not going to try any of that magic shit or we’ll beat the crap of you or cut your hands off! DO you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wanted to tear the bastard apart, “Fight back! He’s a coward who knows you are stronger than he is!”</p><p> </p><p>The Man walked up to her, kneeling down in between her legs. He ripped off her pants only showing her undergarment. The other two men walked up, their eyes lit up. Tiatria screamed trying to loosen her bindings. The man grabbed her by the jaw forcing her to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“This will not be pretty, this will not be kind. You will <em>not</em> enjoy any of this in any way! This is for <em>our</em> amusement only.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s nature screamed to rip the Bastard’s apart! He wanted to rip out their throats!  He kept his hand on the barrier, “Mala…Eth...Emma lath…Then!” The wall still wouldn't dissolve. He could only watch this horror. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lurched her head out his grip, he slapped her hard. He then ripped her top off too, she struggle screaming, shrieking. The two men drew closer to her. The man grabbed her by the throat forcing her legs to open wider. He ripped off her undergarment, and adjusted himself to her. Her legs and body began to shake uncontrollably. She cried and struggled, the man used his free arm to grab her thigh and squeezed. She shrieked he had pressed a pressure point forcing her to stop struggling. He slammed himself into her causing her to cry out so loud birds scattered.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen thought he was going to vomit he was now seeing first-hand what had happened to Tiatria. Why she was the way she was. “YOU BASTARDS! BY THE MAKER I WILL KILL YOU SOMEDAY!” he roared his eyes burned in anger that had never been seen before. Veins shot from his forehead threatening to burst.  “MALA ETH EMMA LATH THEN!” he roared as he pushed against the barrier with his strength.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked down laughing, “You’re bleeding! Blood and you’re so tight I can barely move!” Tiatria screamed in pain “THEN DON’T!”</p><p> </p><p>“FIGHT HIM BACK TIATRIA!" Cullen screamed, "TAKE YOUR POWER BACK!”</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed at her spitting at her, “Oh that won’t stop me!”</p><p> </p><p>He thrust his hips forward hard, this made her shriek. The pain was horrible, Tiatria thought she was going to split in half from it. He thrusted hard forcing himself deep inside her she felt he like he was going to reach the backs of her teeth. Tiatria screamed in pain, the first man squeezed and bit at her breasts so hard it left marks. After a while she lost consciousness from the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Tears poured down Tiatria's cheeks which made Cullen pause. He now realized why she cried as she slept. They kept violating her in her sleep and she continued to feel the pain. So even now she still felt that pain no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen, “You need to focus! If your energy is nothing but explosive anger you’ll never reach her! You’ll just witness these horrors over and over!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen seethed with rage and roared as he drew his sword and tried to stab threw the barrier. It deflected of it. Leaving him to do nothing but watch. He watched the bastard on top of Tiatria's cut her breasts with a dagger as he took her.  “MALA ETH EMMA LATH THEN!” </p><p> </p><p>The other men masturbating over her body and coming all over her as the man kept slamming himself into her.  He could hear the three men laughing, they thought this was funny. Cullen’s blood was on fire and he was insane with anger.  “MALA ETH EMMA LATH THEN!” </p><p> </p><p> When the man was done he slowly pulled out. He looked down seeing all the blood on his penis and coming out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“That was fantastic! Virginal pussy is the best! You guys have to try it!” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>One of the other men crawled over undoing his pants. He slapped Tiatria hard waking her up, when her eyes started to focus; he penetrated her. Tiatria screamed from the pain. The man leaned forward having her legs go over his shoulders. This allowed him go in deeper as he thrusted in deeper. He slammed in harder and harder causing her to shriek in horrible pain until he came.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria seeing her wrists were bleeding from cutting into her flesh. They had bound her binding too tight.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “MALA ETH EMMA LATH THEN! TIATRIA! USE FIRE! FIRE WILL BREAK THE BINDINGS AND YOU CAN FREE YOURSELF! IF YOU GET YOUR HANDS FREE YOU CAN KILL THEM ALL!”</p><p> </p><p> The man shuttered with aftershocks, Tiatria could only sob as her legs shook from the aching pain. The man pulled out laughing seeing the blood on his dick. The third man nodded at the second. He grabbed Tiatria by the hair forcing her to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“My wife can’t know of this! I can’t afford to be seen with virginal blood on my cock! The man walked over to her and dropped to his knees. He put two fingers inside of her and then took them looking at them “Still too much blood.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was tired and didn’t know what he was talking about. He lowered his pants revealing his hard dick. He forced her hips up till dick was close to another hole.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s heart sank as he saw what was to come next. “Maker’s mercy!” He put both hands on the barrier wall and tried to force it relent. He roared, “MALA ETH EMMA LATH THEN!” as he screamed struggling to break it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen opened his eyes to see Tiatria eyes flash with panic and she kicked to him in the face. Cullen was happy to see Tiatria fighting back. She fought them with everything she had. His heart stopped when the man punched her in the face several times till she stopped fighting and her face was bloody. Tears poured down Tiatria's face as she knew she couldn’t fight him. Cullen roared in an angry fury as he saw the bastard force his way inside of her and she cried out in pain as the burn and the stretching threatened to overtake her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen fell to his knees as he put his head up against the barrier screaming in frustration. He couldn’t help her. He could only hear her scream in agony. He couldn’t stand to watch anymore of what was happening. “Mala…Eth...Emma lath…Then!” he whispered in frustration begging, hoping she'd hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sobbed as he moved hardily and fast; slamming her. The other two men laughed as they watched. The man who was taking her scrapped his teeth against his neck and down to her breasts. His hands forced her legs back to her chest as he slammed into her. Tiatria just screamed begging for him to stop! Cullen cried hearing her voice sobbing heavily with tears as she begged for mercy and for the man to stop! The man showed no sign of tiring, Cullen looked at her as he saw her mind leave her body.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her and had enough of her suffering. He felt a fire inside of him grow, his will for her to have justice over took him. He looked at her dead eyes with a new focus “Let her go filth! Mala Eth Emma lath Then!” he growled. His right hand touched the barrier and the ripples changed from purplish pink to powder blue.</p><p> </p><p>When he was done he slid out of her, Cullen saw her lose control of bowels. He looked at them and his fire grew. He knew she couldn’t help it from all the abuse she just took. All three laughed at her throwing food at her. He watched them beat her, humiliate her more by grouping and fondling her more. Every time they touched her, Cullen was angered, disgusted with it all.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just looked at Tiatria with the same focus and determination he had when he trained his recruits.  “Mala Eth Emma lath Then! Make them pay for their crimes!”</p><p> </p><p> Tiatria woke up as if someone called to her. She looked above her head. Her fingers moved around the bindings, the binding cutting in deeper.</p><p> </p><p>One of the men walked over to her, “Hold her head!” One man did what he was ordered to do forcing her head still. Tiatria closed her eyes as she tried to struggle but it was not use, the harsh man took a knife out of his boot. He grabbed the top of her right ear and started to cut into it.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Mala Eth Emma lathThen! Burn the bindings! Make them pay!”</em>  Cullen roared.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s index finger flickered. The man holding her head didn’t notice, for his was sitting on her arms and her hands were behind him. Tiatria screamed from the pain, tears poured down her face. When he was done he showed six inches of her ear in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The other guy let go of her head, causing her to slam to the ground. He took the knife from the harsh man. “Let me see that! You’re not the only one who gets a souvenir!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria in her sobs seemed to have found a something. A familiar voice called to her across the ages. <em>“</em><em>Cullen?</em><em>”</em> Cullen focused harder, <em>“</em><em>Yes sweetheart, I’m here! This is only a dream! You need to wake up!</em>”</p><p> </p><p> Tiatria seemed surprised by this truth. As her head slowly lulled from side to side <em>“A dream? This is just a dream?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a smug smile, “Yes, I think it’s time to regain your power don’t you?  And teach these bastards a lesson! You alone have the power to end this nightmare!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria moaned as if in a delirium, “Help me Cullen! Give me your strength!” her back arched as she felt his strength fill her as if his finger were touching her skin.</p><p> </p><p>The men laughed at her as the man on top of her molested her face with his tongue “Cullen? Who’s that? One of your heathen gods?” he mocked.</p><p> </p><p>The energy ripples on the barrier around Cullen’s hand intensified. Cullen focused harder as he gave her all that he had to give. He focused all his anger and rage he had for her suffering and pain for her to fight back. “Mala…Eth...Emma lath…Then!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt her power growing, her willpower growing, and her determination to see justice done growing.</p><p> </p><p>The other man grabbed Tiatria’s hair and started cutting. It came off at her shoulders, Tiatria screamed it was all she could do. Tiatria’s head fell back, and an explosion through all three men away from her.  When they sat up they saw a very angry, dirty, beaten and bleeding Tiatria with her hands on fire looking at them. The look in her eyes was frightening. Cullen smiled as he cried out in triumph holding his sword overhead.  Fire swirled over her hands and body. Solas had never her in such a state before and he found it hauntingly beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“You will not have me or anyone else again! You will pay for your crimes! I will dream of you no longer! I will take my power back!” her voice echoed in horrific anger.</p><p> </p><p>The fire shot out form her body a burst snaked out from each side of her body and engulfed all three leaving nothing but ash. After a moment Tiatria’s legs weakened and she fell onto them. She fell backwards onto her back. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen touched the barrier again, it illuminated: “Regret and blessed am I, I regret that I am new to my power and by accident, I have made my Mommy suffer. I regret that I have caused trouble as I am still learning. I am blessed that I have a Mommy and Daddy that love me. My Daddy told my Mommy he was happy I was on the way and that I was a blessing. He know wants my Mommy to show me off for I am special to him. I am as special to him as I am to her. I regret for causing you trouble Daddy, but I know I am blessed to have your love and forgiveness.”</p><p> </p><p> The barrier burst and the particles fell Cullen didn't have to utter a single word for the barrier to break. Cullen looked back at Cole and Solas, Cole smiled. “She is tired but safe now. Go wake her now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran as fast as he could to Tiatria and fell to his knees skidding to her body. He scooped her up into his arms. Cole and Solas walked up to them as Cullen shook her, “Tiatria! Tiatria! Wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Tiatria opened her eyes and smiled at him. “Cullen? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her and held her tight. He wasn’t sure how to explain it to her. He was within a hairs breath of sobbing. He looked at her brushing the hair out her face. “It doesn’t matter, I’m here now!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I thought I could hear you telling me to fight back. It was so strange, your voice gave me strength to find my power, my inner lioness. I didn’t recognize your voice at first but once I did, I listened.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “I will always be here to give you the strength you need!” Tears escaped Cullen’s eyes as he held her, “Why don’t we wake up, so you can find yourself safe in my arms.” Tiatria smiled at him sweetly as her face was covered in dirt and blood.</p><p> </p><p>Solas watched Cullen, Tiatria and Cole vanish as he stood up seeing a small white orb swirl around him.  “Andaran atish’an Fen’Harel Ma melava halani Then Ma Mamae.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas felt a female energy coming from it. Solas smiled and gently cupped his hands around the orb. “Ir Emma Nehn Da’len. Ar’en Lasa Ma ghilana.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas felt appreciation and love come from it as it rose from his hands. He realized at that moment this was the soul he long waited for to share his life with, she was the one. It seemed to recognize the same thing from him too.</p><p> </p><p> It swirled around him with joy. “Ma serannas Fen’Harel! Dareth shiral." Solas smiled as he it swirled back into the fade. “Dareth shiral Emma lath.” Cullen woke up with Cole sitting by the fire. </p><p> </p><p>Morning had come, Solas woke up and sat up seeing that Cullen was covered with his own coat with Tiatria in his arms. Cassandra walked in dragging in a ram she had killed for meat. “Oh thank the Maker you’re awake!” </p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat up putting his left hand on her cheek, “Come on my love wake up.” His heart stalled as he waited for her eyes to open. He started to get frustrated after a few moments and shook her. “Blast it! Tiatria wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria eye lids began to flutter and they slowly opened. Cullen smiled looking at her, “Thank Holy Andraste!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hugged Tiatria tight, he laid his head on hers as he rocked her. He looked at Cassandra as he took in huge breaths trying to hold back his tears.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as she smiled, “I’m so tired but I want to eat and drink something.” Cullen smiled and gave a small laugh. “Yes well, maybe now you’ll have new brighter dreams now.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ate and drank to regain some of her strength. After that everyone readied themselves for the ride back to Skyhold. When Cullen was fully dressed he packed Tiatria’s armor and staff onto his back. He turned around seeing her sleeping again. She was sitting up leaning against the wall. Her head slumped slightly to the left. She was covered in one of the blankets up to her shoulders. Solas knelt down next to her and put the back of his right hand against her left cheek. He looked back at him and gave a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful, peaceful, and calm a dream worth having. He holds me and our beautiful baby in his arms and things are what they should be. A beautiful dream for once something I thought I’d never have such a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a sigh of relief as he heard Cole’s words. He walked over to her and gently picked Tiatria up. Tiatria moaned as she woke up her eyes half open. Her head leaned on the left side of his chest plate.</p><p> </p><p> “Cullen?” Cullen smiled gently, “I was having the most wonderful dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you can tell me all about it when we get back to Skyhold. Right now I want you to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a slight tired smile “I think I will, I’m still so tired.” She slowly closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked over to his horse and Cassandra helped Cullen get onto his horse with Tiatria. Once everyone was mounted they headed to Skyhold, Cullen couldn’t leave this place soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>As they rode on Cullen made a vow that he’d see justice done for Tiatria. He’d find those insidious bastards and he’d kill them all for what they did to her. He’d never forget what he saw done to her, never. They’d haunt him for as long as he’d live.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Opinions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cullen gets Tiatria back to Skyhold from Samson's base. He comes to find out word has spread about Tiatria's pregnancy. Solas' jealousy over Tiatria' mounts. Cullen has a meeting with everyone in Skyhold with everyone in the War Room about Tiatria's condition. He is now faced with the task on how to keep her and his child safe. Tiatria has a talk with Cassandra who give her a reality check.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noon had come to Skyhold when Cullen and the others had finally rode through the gates. Cullen held Tiatria in his arms, her head against his chest plate as she slept. All of Tiatria's armor and staff was slung onto Cullen's back. She had been sleeping for many hours, that’s all she ever did was sleep and eat. Her energy was gone, especially after being trapped in a nightmare that their baby accidentally trapped her in. Cullen was happy to carry Tiatria if it meant, she could recover. All movement and sound stopped all eyes fell on the Inquisitor.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave them all a stern look, “Get back to your business!”, he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>They then walked passed them as the people parted for them. When they got up to the stable and everyone dismounted, Cassandra and Cole left. Cullen and Solas continued up the next set of stairs and into the castle itself.</p><p> </p><p>“I will look her over in a little while.” said Solas, he was about to walk away when he felt a tug on his left sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>Solas turned to see to see Tiatria looking up at him, “Thank you Solas, thank you for helping Cullen reach me in the fade, and bringing me back.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas could see the tears in Tiatria's eyes. “You're welcome Lethallan” Solas gave Tiatria a soft smile as he turned so he could look at her better.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed a soldier with dark hair and a beard. He looked like the man who attacked her. Her eyes got wide as she clung to the red fabric to Cullen's coat with her left hand. Cullen looked at her feeling the pull and Solas saw all the color had left her face.</p><p> </p><p>Solas touched Tiatria's cheek with the back of his right hand. "Are you alright Lethallan?" Tiatria blinked and the man was gone. Solas looked over his shoulder he wasn't sure what she was looking at. Tiatria was wondering if her mind were playing tricks on her. Maybe things from the fade were still messing with her, she wasn't sure.</p><p> </p><p>Solas then looked back at Tiatria, "What's wrong?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a few deep breaths holding on tightly to Cullen's coat. "I'm just tired is all." Solas could see in her eyes that there was more, as could Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Let’s get you to bed so you can rest properly.” he then looked at Solas, “Gather the others in the War Room, I will be there momentarily when I get Tia set up.” Solas looked at Cullen as he bowed his head and left.</p><p> </p><p>Solas went to his office and bent over to his desk, he took a moment to think about Tiatria. Tiatria had become a special person to fill his empty heart was now carrying a Shemlen’s child. To top it off it wasn’t just any Shemlen’s child it was the Commander’s. A man who commanded the Inquisition’s army. This wasn’t someone to mess with, without expecting some sort of pain. Solas had known about the baby earlier but he didn’t know if Cullen would accept the child or if even Tiatria could carry it this far due to all the stress her position. But now it looked like things were going to be the way Tiatria wanted them but for Solas’ part, not so much. Solas felt he had been competing with Cullen from the very beginning.</p><p> </p><p>Solas now felt he had lost Tiatria forever. He through a chalice on the desk across the room having it hit wall. He cried out in anger and frustration. He sat down in his chair bent over with head in between his legs; his head in hands.</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked in seeing him groan in frustration, “You okay Chuckles?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas didn’t bother to look up, “Go away child of the stone, you don’t know my frustration.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head with a smile, “I don’t huh? The woman you <em>love</em> is carrying someone else’s child.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Varric, “You know? How do you...”</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled, “Cassandra sent word ahead of your arrival. I know your feelings for her, and it’s been obvious from the start. I’m sorry you’re going to have to let her go.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Varric with fire in his eyes, his arms on his legs. “I don’t think I can, no matter how much, I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at him, “You better be ready to get into a fight with Cullen then. Someone who is an ex-Templar. He’ll snap your ass in half Chuckles. I’ve seen that guy do some scary, crazy shit and that was before the Inquisitor was in the picture, so good luck with that!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric turned and left Solas alone, he sat to think a moment, if he had been bolder, more verbal about his feelings towards her maybe Tiatria would be carrying his child. Solas screamed out in frustration again, clenching his fists.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked to Tiatria’s bed chambers, “How are you feeling? You’ve slept for some time now, are you hungry?”, he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Are you concerned Commander?” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small chuckle, “I suppose I’m always going to be concerned now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up the stairs to Tiatria’s bedroom. “I <em>am</em> hungry, I would love to have a bushel of apples, a pitcher of Halla’s milk and a loaf of bread!” After months of vomiting finally abating Tiatria felt her appetite finally coming back and with a vengeance. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Andraste preserve me, I better warn Josephine to keep the keep the kitchen fully stocked!” He gently laid Tiatria on her bed, grabbing a pillow and placing it behind her head. Tiatria turned on her left side caressing her belly with her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently kissed Tiatria's pouty lips, “I should leave you to get some rest and send someone to get your food.” Tiatria held out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took it, sitting next to Tiatria on the bed as he snuggled up with her, kissing her hand as he looked at Tiatria's belly and rubbed it gently. “Do you feel anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, as she loved being snuggled, “Not really, it’s still too early, but sometimes I feel bubbles.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small laugh, “Awe” Cullen kissed the top of her hand, he felt around Tiatria's belly and noticed how firm it now was. Cullen still was taken back at the fact that he was to be a father. A part of him was with Tiatria  and growing and would come out into the world. He leaned over and began to kiss Tiatria gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt Tiatria's right hand go through his hair, "Do you care if I give the baby a Dalish name?" Cullen looked at Tiatria, "Or do you prefer a Shemlen name?" Cullen kissed Tiatria's belly, "Whatever you want, we can discuss both, if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a nod, "Alright," she sat up and took Cullen's left hand, "I just want your family to accept the baby. I know-"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took Tiatria's hand into his as he sat up straight on the bed. "Tia my family will love the baby no matter what we name it." he gently smiled, "They'll love you too." Tiatria cuddled into Cullen's arms, "I'll admit that meeting a Dalish elf will be interesting for them to say the least." Cullen kissed Tiatria's head, "Just know if I love you and the baby then they will too."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she felt Cullen put his arm around her, "Just if we do pick a Dalish name, lets be sure I can pronounce it." Tiatria laughed causing Cullen to relax and laugh with her. Tiatria was truly happy, however couldn't get the image of the man out of head.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then looked up at Cullen as she felt him gently caress her belly. Gently Tiatria's hand covered Cullen's leaving him to look deeply into her sapphire blue eyes. Slowly the two kissed kissed gently at first then it became more intensely passionate. Tiatria felt her cheeks become hot as her fingers threaded through Cullen's hair. Cullen felt his pants tighten as  his right hand holding her against his body.</p><p> </p><p>Realizing where this was going Cullen pulled his lips away which, required <em>immense</em> effort. "I should let you rest, I expect you are still tired from the events of the temple."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen as he could see the light in her eyes deem. “I want you to live with me in my room, I think it's the next logical step with the baby coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed as he gently held Tiatria's hand, "I...I...don't know," Tiatria looked at Cullen curiously, "I keep late hours and endless meetings."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed looking at Cullen, "Please give it some thought?”, she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned over and kissed her, “I will, now get some rest. I’m going to get you, your food!”, he told her standing up a squeezed her hand gently. “We’ll speak of this later!” he then left her chambers.</p><p> </p><p>When the door to Tiatria's bed chambers shut behind him shut he was immediately greeted by Josephine and Leliana with cross looks on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk Commander!”, said Josephine sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we hear you and the Inquisitor have very busy of late!”, said Leliana.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed with a moan, “Maker help me.” He looked at Josephine, “Order someone to go to the kitchen and bring the Inquisitor a bushel of apples, a pitcher of Halla’s milk and a loaf of bread.”, he ordered with a sigh both women looked at him shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“My, you <em>do</em> get things done don’t you Commander?”, teased Leliana.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t look amused, “NOW!”, he barked at Josephine, she was startled and finished her note and walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then walked off with Leliana in tow, “Josie will join us in the War Room after she gives someone your request.”, Leliana told him</p><p> </p><p>When they entered the War Room everyone looked at them, everyone was there! Dorian, Vivienne, Solas was absent, Cole, Varric, Sera, Blackwall, Cassandra and Bull.</p><p> </p><p>“So you knocked up the Inquisitor huh?”, Bull blurted out “Nice work!”, he added.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rolled his eyes looking at Leliana, “Cassandra sent word ahead, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cassandra rather cross, “In case anyone wondered why we were delayed any longer than normal; which we were.” she told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good for you old man! No one deserves a bit of happiness more!”, said Dorian</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a nod as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Thank you Dorian”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Cassandra, “ I wonder how you were able to get a hold of this information so fast Seeker especially since it looks like Cullen didn’t give the go ahead for you to send us word?”, asked Varric in a sneaky tone.</p><p> </p><p>“She threatened to hurt Solas because he would not tell why the Inquisitor was sick.”, said Cole.</p><p> </p><p>Varric gave Cassandra nasty prosecuting look, “Why Seeker, I thought you only threatened bodily harm for me! I’m starting to feel jealous and betrayed!”, he mocked. Cassandra shook her head and just gave off the sound annoyed noises.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne didn’t look amused by any of the teasing or the main topic matter. “So what now? What does this mean for the Inquisition? With the Inquisitor now in a delicate state thanks to our Commander, how are we to stop Corypheus now?”, she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>All eyes fell on Cullen who looked at them back with his arms folded. “Nothing changes, she wouldn’t want them to!”, he told them.</p><p> </p><p>Varric stepped forward, “Somehow Curly, I find that very hard to believe that, you out of all of us don’t have an opinion on what happens to the Inquisitor and your kid!</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne took a few steps forward, “You better have a good plan to protect the Inquisitor and the child. For not only are  you risking, their lives, but all of Thedas!”, she warned. She then walked out of the room as did the others slowly. Bull patted Cullen on the shoulder, "Come have a drink later."</p><p> </p><p>Leliana and Josephine stayed behind, “I assume you have a plan?”, asked Leliana.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her dropping his arms walking to the war table. “I do!” he then turned around and leaned his back on.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen scratched his head, “I have an ore that is extremely rare and should be able to protect her if, it is made some sort of armor. I will give it to Dagna and the Blacksmith and see what they can make out of it. ”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Josephine and they both seemed pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the two, “I want the baby and the Inquisitor to be protected, especially if she is to go up against Corypheus. I must do everything in my power protect them both.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric nodded, “If you need anything my spies, my time, a pint, you know where to find me.” He then walked out of the room leaving Cullen alone in the room. Cullen thought a moment then walked out of the room with the door closing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked into his office and climbed up the ladder into his bedroom. He knelt down and opened the trunk by his bed. He searched his things, he stopped and pulled out a bundled of cloth along with a letter. Cullen opened the letter to read:</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Cullen,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I still remember you fondly as you still hold a special place in my heart.  I thank you for not striking me down during my Harrowing. This Mythril ore was a gift from the King of Orzammar as thanks for helping him sit on the Throne.  It’s as though as dragon scales but as light as a feather when forged into armor. This is my gift to you as you will always have a special place in my heart.  I hope I will always have a special place in yours; in all that we once shared. May you find you use for it, Maker protect you. Remember Cullen, not all Mages are bad just like not all Templars are bad. You are proof of that for me!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maker Keep you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amalia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen unwrapped the bundle revealing a glowing almost pure white ore he got up, rewrapped the ore and left; leaving the letter on the floor. He walked back into the castle and hurried to the under croft and opened the door. The blacksmith Harritt was working on some soldier’s armor.</p><p> </p><p>“Drop what you’re doing!”, Cullen ordered Harritt turned around seeing Commander.</p><p> </p><p>Harritt immediately stopped what he was doing. “What can I do for you Ser?”, asked Harritt.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen showed him the bundle unwrapping it revealing the ore. Harritt’s eyes lit up, “Mythril”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him, getting hopeful, “You’ve worked with this before?”, he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Harritt shook his head, “No Ser, but I’ve heard of it! Any blacksmith worth his salt worth his salt has heard of it! ”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a huge sigh, “Maker’s breath, it’s IMPERATIVE I have something made!”, Cullen roared.</p><p> </p><p>Harritt was about to piss himself when a small voice chimed in, “What’s going on?” Cullen looked behind him no one.</p><p> </p><p>“Down here!” Cullen looked down it was Dagna, “<em>Is</em> that Mythril”, she asked</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve see this metal before?”, questioned Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my father was a Smith from Orzammar.  He worked with it a few times.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got hopeful, “Do you think you can help him make something for me?”, he asked “Oh sure, that’s not a problem. What do you want done with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt a huge wait lift off his shoulders, “Can you make a chain mail shirt for the Inquisitor that has a lot of slack in the middle?”</p><p> </p><p>Dagna smiled, “Sure, this wouldn’t be because the Inquisitor is going through special changes right?” Cullen didn’t amused, “Word gets around fast.” Harritt looked puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Dagna and Cullen looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not that fast.”, said Dagna, she looked up at Cullen. “Leave the Ore here, we’ll get you what you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen handed her the ore, “Thank you, I need it as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Dagna smiled, “I can imagine, you’ll have it in a few days.” Cullen looked at her shocked “That soon?” Dagna giggled “Heat it up and it molds anyway you want it too. Once it cools its unbreakable!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, "Thank you Dagna” he then left.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>After a nap Tiatria went walking around the Courtyard. She didn’t see Cassandra in her usual hang out spot. She wondered if she was in the Armory. She wanted to talk to her about the pregnancy. She didn’t want Cassandra mad at her.  She went inside and went up the staircase. She found Cassandra writing.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, “Writing does not come naturally to me. As I am certain you can imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wanted Cassandra to at least look at her. “Let me guess you composing a love poem!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra did look up only to shake her head and look back down. Tiatria gave a half smile feeling that it was a hit and a miss.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t, even if my life depended on it!” Cassandra answered</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried not to laugh, “It’s not that hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra snorted, “Yes it is! Poetry takes fineness it takes, grace.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria seemed a little surprised, “You don’t think you have those things?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra didn’t really look up at her as she shook her head. “Historians will one day ask what happened at Adamant Fortress and the Fade. I was there I saw it with my own eyes. It must be recorded."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pulled the chair in front of her and sat down, “That’s an excellent idea Cassandra.” she said hoping to suck up a little to get on Cassandra's good side.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at her, “I certainly thought so until I started writing.” Cassandra stood up looking at Tiatria who was starting to show even while sitting. “I still don’t know what to say about the Spirit of the Divine. I saw her there, heard her voice yet I can’t claim with certainty it was really her. The Chantry teaches us the souls of the dead pass through the fade so it could have been her. Yet even so!” Tiatria could see Cassandra was conflicted.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cassandra, “Do you really think it might have been her, a ghost?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “A ghost a remnant of her hopes and memories. Her lingering will to do good those things are all possible. Nobody knows for certain what happens after we die. A spirit could have assumed her form but why? It helped you just as Justinia herself would have.” Tiatria got up from her chair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked over to Cassandra with a smile she put her hand on Cassandra’s shoulder. “I think it was her come to help us one final time!” Cassandra gave a genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “Why wait until now to write about Adamant and the Fade?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave her a soured look, “I started shortly after we returned from Adamant." Cassandra looked at Tiatria’s belly. "There have been other distractions of late, I just now got back to writing the event and what happened there.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her hands on her blossoming belly looking at it and then Cassandra. “Cassandra, you have to realize this wasn’t planned. However Cullen and I are happy about this blessing.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was leaning against the railing, “I’m well aware of that, in fact, I am happy for you both. However, I don’t think you are considering other factors!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “Such as?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stood up looking Tiatria square in the eye, “This child may be good news to those who know but, have you thought of the possibility that it may not be in other terms.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stood firm, “Because you may not be able to fight Corypheus at your best in your condition.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head confused, “I will fight Corypheus with all that I have!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria with a serious look, “Even if that means losing your life, or even worse, your child?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was taken back and her face clearly showed it. “What about the stress of your position as Inquisitor? Do you think you can handle what it demands of you in condition? With the all that stress and the hard traveling, you may not be able to carry the child to term.” Tiatria’s heart stopped and almost fell onto her butt.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra caught Tiatria and helped her sit in a chair. “You also need to consider the fact that your child is a mage.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cassandra harshly, “I have! That’s why I didn’t tell Cullen right away Cassandra!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a nod, “Then you might want to consider what will happen if the Circles are or are not restored. What do you think its future will be? Without proper training, future mages including your child could become abominations without proper training. You need to consider these things Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried hard not to cry, she had just become happy about being in this condition and now Cassandra was taking it away. Tiatria however was feeling highly insulted at the moment, "I never trained in one of your Circle's, I was trained by my people, my Keeper and I never <em>became </em>an abomination!" she scolded as she rose to her feet. </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria, “I’m sorry Inquisitor, not everyone has or will receive training like you did. You <em>need</em> to face the realities of these things. You need to think of bringing a child into this uncertain world with Corypheus' defeat will possibly be.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she put her face in her hands rubbing her forehead. She looked at Cassandra, “I will prove you all wrong you will see!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes burned with determination as she looked at her. Cassandra hoped beyond all the odds that Tiatria would prove her wrong.</p><p> </p><p>It was around sunset when Varric entered the Herald’s Rest. He had a game with Bull waiting since, last night Bull lost five sovereigns to him. Varric had a smile on his lips since he was eager to take more of Bull’s money. He was surprised to see Cullen sitting in a chair in the middle of the room at a table. He was slumped in a chair with his head resting on his right fist. He had a mug of ale on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked up to Cullen putting his left hand on his shoulder. “How’s it going Curly?” Varric sat in the chair across from him and saw Cullen’s face was consumed with in thought and in guilt. “By the looks of you, you need to get some things off your chest.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen raised his eyes as he lifted his head up to look at Varric. His right hand moved down to interlock with his left. Cullen sighed as looked at Varric, “You know Varric, it just now hit me. I’m going to be a father.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked a little puzzled, “That seemed to be what you wanted in the War Room. Something change?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat up shaking his head, “No, that’s not what I mean!” Cullen looked down as he shook his head as he leaned forward. His face buried into his hands, “I didn’t even consider if Tia even wanted to carry my child!” Varric could see the guilt all over Cullen’s face as he looked at him. “I should have been more careful when I was with her, I…I”</p><p> </p><p>Varric chuckled as he shook his head, “Curly, that’s a story as old as time, itself! Boy meets girl, girl falls in love with boy, they consummate their love and then a baby is on the way!” Cullen groaned as he sat back in the chair taking a breath. Varric leaned forward as he put his elbows on the table. His fingers intertwined he could see something was eating at Cullen. “Why are you feeling guilty about this now?” Varric gave a small chuckle, “I mean, you love the Inquisitor, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned forward drinking his ale and after a moment he put his left hand against his forehead. “She has been through so much. She felt she had to hide this from me because she was afraid, Varric.” Cullen showed the severity in his face, “She was afraid Varric, she was afraid, I wouldn’t accept this child because of its elven blood or the possibility it’s a mage!” Cullen sat back as he rubbed his forehead, he sighed. “What am I going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric watched as Cullen rub his forehead, he could see Cullen's mind going through hundreds of thoughts. He figured half the guilt Cullen had was from being raised by the Chantry. That you had to be married before you hear the pitter patter of little feet. The other half was from the fact that Tiatria had been through as much trauma as she had.  From what Varric gathered, Tiatria's past was dark enough that <em>maybe</em> Cullen felt he taken advantage in some way.</p><p> </p><p>A waitress brought Varric a pint, he watched her put it in front of him as he spoke. “Look humans having children with either Dwarves or Elves are usually frowned upon on both sides, you know that right?" Cullen nodded his head, "So besides the baby having a possibility of being a mage, being an elf was just another reason not to tell you." Varric took a drink of his ale before he put the mug down and look back at Cullen, "Look, in Orzammar if a human man has a child with a dwarf and its discovered the mother is instantly stripped of her cast and exiled out of the city, leaving to whatever fate has in store for her and, her kid. The father's usually don't recognize their children and they and their mother's are turned away."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to feel a head ache develop, hearing this wasn't very reassuring. He rubbed his forehead for a moment before looking back at Varric. "But I'm not that kind of man Varric, you'd think she'd trust me by now." Varric sat up straight in his seat, "Cullen the woman was raped and left for dead, it's hard to come back from something like that. You barely came back after Kirkwall, surely you know how hard that is?"</p><p> </p><p>Varric was right, he did know, which left Cullen to sigh as his thoughts went back to Tiatria losing the child she was carried before. Did she lose it due to Corypheus, a battle or, did she force it on her own? Cullen looked at Varric, "I just worry that there's more to it than that."</p><p> </p><p>Varric gave a curious look, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, "Never mind Varric." he told Varric as he rubbed his temples with his left hand.</p><p> </p><p>Varric realized that Cullen wasn't going to elaborate anymore on the subject, he sighed. " Look, you love her right?” Cullen nodded, “You want the child she’s carrying right?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes narrowed, “More than anything!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric picked up his ale as he lifted his left hand, “Does it make a difference to you, if its an elf or a mage?” Cullen shook his head. Varric smiled as he lowered his mug, “Then quit sulking and marry the poor girl!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat up as his face lightened up with a smile, “Yes, why didn’t I think of that! I should have asked her the moment I knew.” Varric chuckled as he sat back in his chair, “Knew what?” Cullen got up from his chair, “Knew she was the one! Thanks Dwarf!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled as he drank his ale, “No problem Curly!”</p><p>***************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen entered the Great Hall and thought for a moment. He was so excited by the idea he didn’t know what to do. The then realized he didn’t even have a ring!</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran his fingers through his hair, <em>“Maker’s Breath! Every proposal needs a ring!”</em> he thought to himself.  He went to the Undercroft but he didn’t see Harritt anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Dagna walked up to Cullen, “Is there something I can do for you Commander?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t know if Dagna could help him with what he wanted. He looked at Dagna as he rubbed his neck, “I was looking for the Blacksmith, I was needing him to make something for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dagna smiled, “Well tell me what you need and I will tell him when he gets back.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed the thought of it was one thing, saying it was quite another. “I needed…him…to...make...a…ring.” By the time Cullen was done telling Dagna, he was so red he practically glowed.</p><p> </p><p>Dagna smiled gently, “Ah, I see. Would this be for a certain lady who happens to be very special to you and in delicate condition at the moment?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s blushing didn’t stop as he cleared his throat, “Yes, it might be for her.” His eyes avoiding her, Dagna smiled, “Well, he’s going to need her ring size. Do you have a ring that you snuck out of her jewelry box?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “No, she doesn’t have any jewelry.”</p><p> </p><p>Dagna gave a small laugh, "Well he’s going to need that first. Then he’s going to need what kind of material you want to material you want it made out of.” Cullen realized this was going to take a little time to do.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded as he started to walk away, “If I may make a suggestion.” Cullen turned around. “Maybe find a material that you know will mean a lot of her. So she knows it came from the heart. It’s coming from you after all. It should show how much you think of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked out of the Undercroft and started to think how was he going to get her ring size. He figured he could asked Dorian about it. He walked into Solas’ office and about to go up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander.” Cullen turned his head to the right to see Solas.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, “Yes, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to him, “I was wondering how the Inquisitor was doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen folded his arms as he looked at him “She’s fine, slightly tired but fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked for a moment as he nodded, “Ah, that’s good.” He then looked back at Cullen, “You look as if you’re troubled. Can I help you with anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen scoffed, “I doubt you want to help me with what I’m doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “I was only trying to help, I figure that if she wants me to be her healer while she is with child; then at least some attempt should be made for us to be friendly to each other.” Cullen sighed as he lowered his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen realized Solas was right, “You’re right Solas, we should make some attempt to be tolerable to each other for Tia's sake.” Cullen looked up the stairs, “I was going to ask Dorian to help me with something I needed done with Tia.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked interested, “I can help you if you would like.” Said Solas as he put his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled a little, “Yes, perhaps you’d be better. You’re close friends so maybe you’ll be able to pull this off without raising Tia's suspicions.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas tilted his head slightly to the left, “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to Solas, “I want to ask Tiatria to marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ face went pale as if someone ripped out his heart to watch it beat outside of his chest as he died. Cullen saw Solas' face as if he was startled by his statement. “Maybe I should ask Dorian.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head as he held out his right hand, “No, it’s alright. I just wasn’t expecting you to say such a statement.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him a little suspicious, “Why wouldn't I? I love her and she's carrying my child?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas steeled himself, "I just didn't expect you'd be asking her so soon after the events after the temple."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen folded his arms, "So you’ll help me?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “Yes, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen saw Solas’ eyes they showed his distress about the situation. “Why are you willing to help me?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a sad smile, “Because I am willing to do anything that will make her happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a nod, “Thank you, I need to get her ring size on her left ring finger.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “I think I can do that easily enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a sigh of relief, “She can’t know what it’s for! I want it to be a surprise!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a nod, “I understand”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “I will be in my office if you need me.”  Solas watched Cullen go out the door the led to his office.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked to his desk and leaned over it with his arms stretched out to either side. "Pain, gut wrenching pain! It hurts my heart to realize I will never have her! To think this brute of a Shemlen is worthy of such exquisite beauty! He will never be truly worthy of her."</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood up, “Hello Cole”</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood up and turned around to see Cole on top of the scaffold behind him. “Why do you help the Commander when, helping him hurts you?”</p><p> </p><p> Solas looked up at Cole who had the look of a curious puppy, “Sometimes we help others even it hurts us because it makes those we love happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at Solas and paused as he thought for moment. “You care for her and want to make her happy. So you help him to make her happy, even though it makes you sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed as his eyes looked away for a moment. “Yes Cole, that is why.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at him clearly intrigued by this, “Can I help you, help her?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a gentle smile, “Yes, come with me I believe you can aid me.” Cole jumped down and followed Solas.  </p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had used an ice spell against one of the walls next to the balcony next to the stairs.  It became a mirror for her. She had her shirt lifted up with her hands as her hand gently rubbed her newly shaped belly. She slowly moved from one side to the other. She was still trying to wrap her head around it all. When Solas and Cole came up the stairs she was looking from her right side so she didn’t see them.</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at her, “Why do you question what your eyes already see? Your heart knows why not your eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around clearly startled, her left hand still on her belly her right hand against the right side of her face. “Gods, you startled me!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “I’m sorry Lethallan, we didn’t mean to startle you. We just wanted to see how you were feeling.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled slightly embarrassed, “I’m feeling much better.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas held out his right hand causing her to take it with her left. Cole walked behind them as Tiatria sat on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria softly put her left hand on her belly, “I...I am feeling so relieved since Cullen told me he’s happy about the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas could see in Tiatria's eyes something still bothered her. “What is it Lethallan?” Solas gently took Tiatria's left hand from her belly and held onto it as a gentle glow appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas with a sigh, “I can’t help but think Cullen said it for my benefit.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at Tiatria like a curious puppy, “Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him.” Tiatria looked at Cole her eyes wide in surprise, Solas’ hand continued to glow as it held hers. “What did you say Cole?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at her, “You are the only one that quiets his mind, brings peace to his soul. This child may grow inside you but it grows inside him too." Tears welled up in Tiatria’s eyes as she looked at Cole. “In his heart!” Solas watched as Cole’s words touched her. “It gives him a new strength, a purpose to see The Elder One dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was now happy to know that Cullen was truly happy about the baby. She felt stupid for a second guessing him in the first place. Tiatria took her hands and wiped away her tears. Solas seemed to be holding something in his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at Solas as he stood up, “We shall leave you Lethallan to rest. I will be back in a little while to examine you and the child.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a nod as she sniffled away the last of her tears. “Okay Solas, may I ask you a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly” Solas said, as he held his hands behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at him, “Is it alright that I lay Cullen at any point during my condition?” Tiatria remembered when she told Cullen she was pregnant and he had no hesitation in making love to her. Tiatria wasn't sure if it was safe to do such a thing or not and wanted to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>Solas felt a jab to the heart but he knew he had to be honest. “Yes, it is safe.” Solas then started to walk out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Cole followed him, “Feel better.” He told her as he left looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Cole remained silent till he reached Solas’ office, “Small, dark wooden thing, filled with meaning for her. I had it made the moment I fell for her. I held onto it in vain hope. I planned on giving it to her and asking her if the Commander didn’t accept. If he didn’t want the responsibility, I would."</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cole who clearly didn’t understand. “I love her Cole, I always have and always will.” Solas lowered his head to the side as took a breath. “I held onto the ring I had made in case the Commander wouldn’t accept the child.” Solas looked at Cole, “I would taken the responsibility and ask her to marry me."</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at Solas still confused, “Why did you do this if you already had one already made?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at his right hand which held a tiny circular blue band of mana. “Because I plan to make another one.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed, “I want to always remember the size of her delicate finger and remember what could have been if I had been braver.” Cole just stared at Solas, “Thank you Cole for your assistance today.” Solas looked directly into his eyes. “Forget.” Solas then turned his back and opened a tiny wooden box that held ring made of Iron Bark ring.  He had it made a long time ago when he sized her finger back in Haven. He had some extra Iron Bark from his travels abroad. Solas took it out and put the mana band in it.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment Cole moved seeming to snap out of it. Solas smiled at him, “Cole, it’s nice to see you. Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole shook his head, “No, why am I here?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a small laughed, “Well feel free to return when you think of one.” Cole nodded as he turned and left. Solas looked at his hand and walked to Cullen’s office.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen handed a few reports to a few messengers. He then picked up the book he retrieved from the library, it was about the elven gods. He had been reading it when he could spare the time to learn about Tiatria’s culture and her faith. Cullen had just sat down when Solas entered through the middle door.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lifted his head, “Commander, I got what you asked for.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen closed his book tossing it on his desk as he got up. “Ah, good.” Cullen walked around his desk. Solas handed him the ring, Cullen looked at it and gave a smirk. “Thank you, I will take it to Harritt and have him use it to have a proper ring made.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Cullen a serious look, “That’s not necessary. It’s finished.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him confused, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him, “It is made of Ironbark it is a unique substance that is stronger and lighter than steel.” Cullen looked at him interested “Which makes it a good material from which to craft weapons, although it can be used in the making other things as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the ring he was holding as he listened. “Elves traditionally harvest ironbark only from a tree which is already dead. The Dalish elves appear to be the only people capable of effectively working with ironbark. Because of this, ironbark is seldom seen in the hands of your kind.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “So you are telling me this wood has great meaning to Tia and her people?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a nod, “If you give the Inquisitor this ring just as it is, it will mean more to her than amount of gold or any jewel you could give her.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him confused, “How did you have this made so fast?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to Cullen’s desk looking at Cullen's book. “I know someone who knows how to forge such things. He joined the Inquisition and was once his clan’s craftsman.” Cullen turned around as Solas picked up the book and started to go through its pages. Cullen took the book from Solas and put it back on his desk. “Thank you Solas, I will keep the ring as it is. Now that I know it will mean all the more to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a nod and left out the door he came. Cullen sat back down in his chair as he looked at the ring. He tried to think of all the ways he could ask Tiatria to marry him. Course every time he thought of one it sounded too corny. He looked at his desk and saw his lyrium box on it. He opened it and placed the ring in it. The door opened on his left and it was Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Tia, it’s wonderful to see you.” He closed the lid to the box and got up. He slowly walked over to her. Tiatria smiled as she hugged him, “How are you feeling?” asked Cullen his left hand gently caressed her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snapped his head around to his desk, he put his right arm around her shoulders. “Here why don’t you sit down!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stopped shaking her head, “Cullen, I don’t need to it down all the time, or rest! I’m not going to break.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria blushing while rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, I am sorry. I didn’t meant to”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled kissing his right cheek, “I know Cullen, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her as he took her hands into his. “I’m not doing very well at this am I? It daunting to think in a few months things will change.” He looked at Tiatria's belly caressing it with his left hand. “I just want you and the baby to be safe.” His right hand started disappear into Tiatria's ebony hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled holding the right side of Cullen's face. “I understand, but you have to remember there is more to me than just the baby. Don’t forget about me Cullen, I have needs to.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed Cullen wrapping her arms around his neck. Cullen gently lifted her up off the ground. Their kiss consumed each other their tongues swirling around each other. Cullen lowered Tiatria down and looked at her seeing the blush her in cheeks. Cullen loved looking into Tiatria's sapphire blue eyes, he always got lost in them. She stroked the left side of the collar of his coat. Cullen could see in her eyes what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew that what happened at the temple, had somehow weakened Tiatria and the baby. He was now afraid to continue without a healer or midwife's advice. He reluctantly shook his head, "Tia, no we can’t the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I talked to Solas, he says it’s fine.” He looked at her unsure, her right hand cupped his cheek. He didn’t know if he could trust anything that mage had to say about this kind of issue. Cullen rather talk to a proper healer.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with lustful eyes, “Please Cullen, for the longest time I have had this need for you, since the temple. I can’t explain it. It’s like a hunger, a need, a desire that I must have! It’s maddening!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he remembered female mages in the Circle or in the Gallows who were pregnant. They would attempt to either seduce other templars or have affairs with other mages to slake their lust. “It’s part of being with child and the your body changing, it’s normal.” He told her as he stroked her hair gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria once again kissed Cullen as she pushed her right hand down the front of his pants. It was so fast Cullen had no chance to react. Cullen gasped sharply against her lips, as he grabbed her forearm. Cullen's butt bumped into his desk as she backed him into it. He let go of Tiatria's arm and he held onto the desk. Tiatria played and teased with Cullen. Her fingers wrapped around Cullen's penis and she began to move her hand rhythmically. Cullen groaned, resting his head on Tiatria's forehead as she slowly pumped away at his hardened cock.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's entire body tensed as Tiatria ran her thumb over his tip, pressing softly and drawing circles, his pre-cum told Tiatria she had Cullen's attention. Cullen knew Tiatria wasn’t playing fair in her fight for what she wanted. However, at the moment he was powerless to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen thrust against Tiatria's hand and she couldn't help but play with him. Each movement was slow and meant to draw out Cullen's pleasure, so as she gently squeezed and rubbed from the base to the tip, Tiatria kissed down Cullen's neck, nipping when she could feel the right moments. Tiatria moaned deeply, an almost a growl.</p><p>        </p><p>Tiatria was hoping in doing this she’d drive Cullen mad enough to leave his reluctance and fear behind. Cullen continued thrusting into her hand, he held Tiatria's face in his hands and arched his neck to kiss her. Tiatria looked up at Cullen with a smile, gasping when he brushed her hair back to get her to look up at him. Cullen's right hand slid down from Tiatria's hair to the back of her top. Cullen slowly unbuttoned it till Tiatria's breasts were revealed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's eyes got wide with surprise, “Maker’s Breath! Your breasts have grown in size!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him as she kissed the left side of his neck. "Really?" she questioned looking at them. Honestly she hadn't been looking at her breasts to notice the change. "Do you like it?” she asked him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave an eager groan as he nodded his head. He remembered that it was normal, he just was taken back. Tiatria had such a small frame and her breasts were the perfect size for her before. Tiatria's breasts band caused her to have remarkable cleavage that almost pushed them up to her throat! Cullen untied it freeing them, Tiatria wrapped her arms around them for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at Cullen with shy eyes, "Please be gentle, they're sore."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's eyes were gentle as gave a smile,  his hands gently lowered Tiatria's arms and gently rubbed them gently as he kissed her. Slowly his hands slid under Tiatria's pants and he gripped her butt with both hands. With an eagerness Cullen moved his hands to the pushing the bottoms down. He turned Tiatria around causing her to lean against the desk. His fingers moved with a strange precision, but she could feel a faint tremble. Cullen's mind went to the events of the temple and in the fade, and how close he came to losing everything.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria realized Cullen was nervous, not for her but for their baby. She looked up at Cullen again, “Cullen, you won’t hurt the baby, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled into their kiss, her free hand gliding up over Cullen's chest plate and into his now messy golden blonde hair. Still her hand caressed his hard, throbbing cock. At this point Tiatria wasn’t sure if Cullen heard her because he was just moaning.</p><p> </p><p>"Maker's breath!" he gasped as Tiatria ran her lips down his chest plate and continued her sultry assault on Cullen's cock.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen continued to thrust against Tiatria hand, he wanted her, badly...and was losing his self-control. He lifted Tiatria onto his desk. He then pulled Tiatria's pants down to her knees. Cullen pulled off her boots and yanked off her pants. He unlaced his own pants and in a moment it was out and ready. His hands on her hips but still he couldn’t. Tiatria could see all the signs of desire were there but Cullen's body trembled as she could see he was still scared. She then noticed there was something else holding Cullen back. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t know what the other part was, she just looked at Cullen as she sat up kissing him, holding his left cheek. She whispered softly into his ear, “It’s alright, you won’t hurt the baby, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just kissed Tiatria as deeply as he cupped the sides of her face. "Let's start with something gentle first." he whispered, placing a kiss to her lips and rubbing her inner thighs and making her body buck with each deep breath. Cullen was hoping this would appease Tiatria's needs.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran a finger down her slit, Cullen rubbed Tiatria's clit gently, keeping it very light, and then ran a single finger along the whole length of her slit. A look of ecstasy overtook Tiatria as her mouth gaped opened. “Do that again!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was happy to oblige, until her fingers tightened on him. He put his left hand on his desk and leaned forward, hovering over her. Tiatria gasped again at Cullen as he added a second finger to the first, he worked his fingers in Tiatria slowly, slowly, and bent over as he brought his mouth to Tiatria's neck, kissing, stroking, tongue and fingers leading her down a path of pleasure. Cullen was aching, Tiatria's hips were moving against him without her knowledge, trying to catch something, but she was hardly sure what. Cullen knelt on the floor beside his desk, pulling Tiatria closer and resting her legs on each of his shoulders. Following closely with his tongue, Tiatria rolled her hips and propped herself against her forearms as she fought the urge to pull Cullen directly on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Gods...I....!" she cried out as Cullen pressed against her clit with his tongue, she pulled gently on his hair and arched her back as he slid in a single finger. "Mythal I...!" Tiatria's moans were driving Cullen mad. Tiatria threw her head back as the pressure built between her hips, growing with each thrust of his fingers and lick of his tongue. Cullen's tongue circled her slowly, pressing against her most sensitive spots and lapping with loving attentiveness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Gods Cullen...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen continued his oral assault for several more minutes, his cock twitching and pulsing between his hips with every moan and tremble. Tiatria was coming apart and he could feel it. Tiatria's eyes scrunched shut and her mouth wide open panting, as she neared her climax.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s breath was shaking, “Cullen, just like that! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>And then Tiatria lost her voice entirely to moans, her hips jerking against Cullen's fingers digging into her flesh. Her hand clutched around Cullen's hair, fingernails digging in. Cullen hardly felt it, so absorbed was he in bringing Tiatria to completion.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go, Tia. Let yourself go.” Cullen breathed, bringing his head up for one more kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen inserted two fingers inside Tiatria and when he did, she came so hard and so suddenly that they were both shocked. Cullen with his fingers clamped between her thighs so tight he wasn’t sure he could move them even if he wanted to, and Tiatria was caught in riding the waves of her orgasm against his desk. Cullen stood up as he slowly removed his fingers from her. Tiatria groaned as she felt the loss of Cullen however she looked at him with want. Tiatria opened her legs wider in anticipation, Cullen put his hands on each leg.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked down looking at Tiatria's newly forming belly. <em>Had she wanted this? She didn't seem to want the last baby.</em><em> If he did this with her, would this act hurt the child that he almost lost in the fade</em><em>?</em> </p><p> </p><p>As his thoughts wondered Cullen started to breathe heavily and he got irritated.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head as he growled, “I can’t!...I CAN’T!” he roared as he grabbed his pants backing up.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up looking down moving her head to the left. She could see that Cullen's thoughts were plaguing him. Tiatria used her arms to cover herself, as tears showed her sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as he secured his pants, “I just want to talk to a healer, just to be sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got off Cullen's desk and put her pants back on. She then re-buttoned her shirt, she grabbed her boots, slapped him, and left without a word slamming the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angry with himself Cullen realizes he has to make things right with the one he desperately loves. Cullen talks to a healer and Solas about if it's safe for the baby to "be" with Tiatria. Solas advices Cullen that needs to remember she isn't just the vessel who is carrying their child but the woman he's always loved and she needs that reassurance. In the end it isn't just Tiatria who needs some reassurance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cullen roared in frustration slamming both hands on the desk as he leaned forward. He snorted as he got angry with himself as opened the lyrium box and looked at the ring. Cullen grabbed it and held it tightly in his right hand. He kissed it and left his office.</p><p> </p><p>Solas saw Tiatria storming passed him holding her boots, she clearly was upset. “Lethallan, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria almost walked passed Solas but stopped and looked at him. Tiatria looked at Solas with tears in her eyes. “Cullen won’t touch me!” Tiatria tossed her arms at her sides, “As long as I carry his child, he won’t touch me!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked over to her, “Sometimes Shemlen believe such intimacy will hurt their unborn babies.” Tiatria looked at Solas feeling betrayed. “I told him you said it was okay," she told him as she wiped away her tears with, her right hand. "it wasn’t enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave Tiatria a comforting smile as he touched her left shoulder. “It’s because he doesn’t fully trust my judgement on this kind of matter I expect.” Solas moved to her left side, “Do you wish to sit and we”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she exploded with anger, “NO, I DON’T WANT TO SIT DOWN! I AM NOT AN INVALID!” Tears poured down Tiatria's face, “I AM WITH CHILD NOT A CRIPPLE!” Tiatria shook her head as she just couldn’t hold it back. She threw one boot at Solas and missed. “IF THIS IS ALL I HAVE TO LOOK FORWARD TO TILL THE BABY IS BORN, THEN I HOPE CORYPHEUS KILLS ME! BECAUSE I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT CULLEN'<em>S </em>TOUCH!” Tiatria threw her other boot at him which he dodged and she stormed off.</p><p> </p><p>Solas slowly stood up with his eyes wide. He rarely saw Tiatria that angry, he thought for a moment and went up the stairs to the library and looked through a particular section. He pulled a certain somewhat thick book with a well worn red cover and opened it. After he read a few pages he closed it and went back to his office.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen went to the Infirmary next to the Quartermaster’s office. He found the surgeon inside, she was tending to some of the wounded. She saw Cullen and stood up looking surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander? Are you alright? Is there something wrong with the Inquisitor?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “No, we’re both fine. I had a question actually.” She noticed Cullen starting to blush as he moved to a corner where a minimal amount of people could hear.</p><p> </p><p>She stood close next to Cullen as she could see he was a bit agitated. “What can I help you with?” Cullen looked at the other people then at her. “I was wondering something. Is it safe…to be with...the...Inquisitor…”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to blush horribly as she strained to hear him whispering to her. “The Inquisitor is with child so, is it safe for us to…”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to rub his neck again as he fought to find the words and not die of embarrassment. She just looked at Cullen as he spun his left wrist around as he looked at her. “You know!”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment she got it and her face showed it, “OH!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face showed immense relief, “Thank the Maker.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Cullen as she showed some thought. “Well, I have heard mixed reports Ser.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her confused, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman folded her arms, her right hand held up as she talked. “Well, I have heard in some cases it’s perfectly safe. Where the parents joined together several times and the baby was born perfectly healthy. Other times…”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen folded his arms his arms his eyes narrowing, “Other times?”</p><p> </p><p>“Other times the parents joined and the child was lost, so I am not really sure.”</p><p> </p><p>That was not what Cullen wanted to hear, he groaned with a sigh as he shook his head. “Maker help me.”</p><p> </p><p>She could see the conflict on Cullen's face. She realized she didn’t improve things for him. “I’m sorry Ser. I have not had that much experience in birthing that many children. My experience lies in the wounded.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Thank you, anyway for your time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime Ser, Maker bless you.” she told him before resuming her work.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen left and headed to the Great Hall,  Solas was waiting for him in the doorway that led to his office. “Commander”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned his head and saw him, “Can I have a discreet word?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a nod and followed Solas, as they walked to Solas' desk putting his right hand on the book he got from the library. Cullen could see the cover was red and well worn. “I hear you and the Inquisitor had a disagreement of conscience.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, “Great, how much do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen, “I know all of it since the Inquisitor decided to throw her boots at me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a smirk, “Why did Tia do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas leaned over his desk, “She’s frustrated! On many levels I'd expect, coddling her isn’t helping!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas dropped his head lifting his right hand, “And I angered her by doing the same thing as well, in a moment of concern.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen as he stood up straight putting his hands behind him. “I am aware you don’t like me as the Inquisitor's personal healer. I am aware you think my advice has little to no value! However, you have to know I would <em>nothing</em> to put the Inquisitor in danger. I also would do <em>nothing</em> that would break her heart! Losing the child would do exactly that!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t seem too impressed by Solas' speech. “How many children have you birthed? How much experience do you have in this?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen, “I have birthed quite a number of elven children on my travels, if you wish to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s look of suspicion left and a look of listening took its place. “I would come across elven slaves running from their masters from Tevinter and come across Dalish clans where their Keepers or healers were killed in battle and they needed my assistance for a time.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas held up the book he took from the library, “Since you like to read books, this book you’ll find informative. It talks about many things of matters of childbirth and many questions you may have. When I told the Inquisitor it was safe for you two to lay together, I meant it. The Dalish have done so for so long it is accepted and is an everyday matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen folded his arms as he looked at Solas, "If that's true, why did Tia ask you if it was safe? Wouldn't something like that be common knowledge in Tia's clan."</p><p> </p><p>Solas took a breath, "Certainly, however the Inquisitor was a virgin in her clan before she was so brutally attacked and it taken from her. Usually such things are not talked about around women who were still maids."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn't seem convinced, "But Tia was being trained to be the leader of her clan, surely she'd know about such things."</p><p> </p><p>Solas didn't appreciate being challenged but he was up for the debate. "That may be true but as a Keeper's first it means she was still a student, still learning. From what I have gathered in talking to the Inquisitor on our travels; she was being trained in herbs at the time. So she was being taught about healing the sick, the injured. Her Keeper hadn't gotten to that part of her training yet. It takes years to learn all the knowledge of a Keeper, if not a lifetime. Some don't learn everything that their predecessor has to teach if they die before, their successor is ready."  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded as he showed his concern, “What about what happened at the temple?” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he moaned, "And about the child Tia lost before?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas now understood why Cullen was reluctant, he didn't know what caused her to miscarry like before. So now he was afraid to do anything that may cause her to miscarry.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to Cullen holding the book, “Commander, some children aren’t meant for this world just yet. So their soul returns to the beyond, or the Maker, if that’s what you believe, till their time has come. It is just how life is I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas sighed, he knew what he was about to say was going to stick in his gullet, but he had to say it for Tiatria's benefit. “Commander, you need to stop treating the Inquisitor as a breakable vessel and start treating her the same way you always have. I know the events at the Temple rattled you and made you all too aware that life is precious." Cullen took the book from Solas, “She needs your love, your touch; everything that makes her whole. If you don’t, that gentle soul you and everyone has come to love about her will go out. She may not be able to defeat Corypheus.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt a shot of fear hit his heart as the thought of Tiatria giving up and letting Corypheus win because she didn’t feel loved by him. It scared Cullen more than anything. Cullen had to find Tiatria and tell her how much she meant, how much he loved her. He was going to purpose to her the minute he found her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned to leave, “Commander” He turned to look at Solas. Solas held up Tiatria's boots, “You may want to return these to her.” Cullen smiled as he took them from Solas.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was sobbing on her bed, she was sitting on her bed with her legs up to her chest; her arms wrapped around them. Cullen put his book and coat on the love seat. He felt horrible that he was the reason she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently touched her right shoulder, “Sweetheart?” he called out gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her head away from Cullen as she sniffed up her tears, “What is it Cullen?” She shrugged his hand off of her and for her, that was a first.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen moved to sit in front of Tiatria on the bed, “Don’t bother, just go away.” Cullen lowered his eyes as he knelt down, he knew he deserved Tiatria anger.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his left hand on Tiatria's right bare foot, “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just worry about you and the baby.” He sighed heavily, “I’m sorry if you felt that I neglected your needs as a woman. For that I’m sorry Sweetheart.” Tiatria said nothing as Cullen looked at her, “Damn it! Don’t you have anything to say?” Tiatria looked at Cullen, her eyes red and swollen. Cullen’s stomach sank, “Oh Maker” He reached to touch Tiatria's face, “Tia, I am so-” She pulled away, Cullen lowered his hand as his face saddened. “sorry”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he thought for a few moments lowering his head. "Alright, Here's the truth of it...I'm terrified." Tiatria continued to look at Cullen. "I'm terrified that at any moment I'm going to wake up and realize this was all a damn dream!" Tiatria saw Cullen tighten his hold onto the sheets, "And I'll be back in the nightmare shit hole that was my life!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took his right hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I told you before, I never thought it was in the Maker's plan for me, to have what I do now." Cullen took a deep breath, "After everything, Ferelden's Circle, Kirkwall, I'm afraid something will be taken away!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried to blink his tears away, "Now to know we have this child, this beautiful child that the Maker has sent to us, I'm terrified that something-" Cullen became frustrated with himself as he grasped his hair, "What happened at the temple with you and the baby. I almost lost you to eternal nightmares, which would have caused our child to die along with you." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, "I don't think...I could withstand such a loss." Cullen shook his head, "What if we make love or if you're attack by a red Templar, Venatori or anything else for that matter, and we lose our child." Cullen had to stop as he to took a hoarse sob, he looked at her. "In my fear, I neglected you and I am sorry. The reality of things finally hit me and I took them in the wrong direction."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria's right hand as he kissed it, "Please, please say you'll forgive me!"  Tiatria just looked at Cullen as she ran the fingers of her left hand through her ebony hair. Cullen looked down and noticed her boots next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up and showed Tiatria her boot, “Do you want to throw one at me? I will back up and you can take a shot!” Tiatria took the boot and struggled not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen backed up as he took off his chest plate and threw it aside, then he held out his arms. “Come on, take a shot!” Cullen looked at Tiatria as she just put the boot on the bed. Cullen sighed as he lowered his head and rubbed his neck. “What…”</p><p> </p><p>The heel of the boot hit Cullen in the groin causing him to fall onto his knees. The air shot out of Cullen's lungs as he held himself. “Good shot!” he coughed. After a few moments, Cullen looked up at Tiatria and saw her eyes hadn’t changed; they were still angry. Cullen slowly got up as cleared his throat, “You’ve got excellent aim!” he coughed out.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to Tiatria and took her right hand and sat on the bed. Cullen kissed it gently as she looked at him. “Please Tia, tell me what I can do to make things right.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with tears in her eyes, “You can love me like you always have and not be afraid to touch me.”  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria still concerned but he knew at this point he had try for her. He leaned over and kissed Tiatria gently at first till she pulled him in.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “And you can tell me the other reason you are afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria putting his forehead on hers lowering his eyes. “You picked up on that did you?” He had to hand it to her, Tiatria knew him well enough by now to pick up on when he was hiding things from her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I know that your concern for me and baby is part of it but I can tell there's more.” Tiatria held Cullen's hands as she looked at him gently. “Tell me Cullen”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he looked at her hands and gently rubbed them with his thumbs. “I…I feel like it is my fault you are pregnant. I didn’t even ask if you wanted to be. I was careless, reckless, I should have been more aware of things!” Tiatria watched Cullen shake his head as he got angry with himself.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to squeeze Tiatria's hands, “I feel like I was so” She watched him fight for the words he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Distracted?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria continued to smile, “Cullen, we were both distracted; sex does that to people. Accidents happen all the time.” Cullen noticed the sparkle in Tiatria's eyes, “Cullen, my people have ways to prevent such things too, but I didn’t do anything either." Cullen watched as her hands held his, "I was just so happy not to be afraid of your touch anymore.” Cullen’s face softened and his eyes melted to a soft honeycomb. “You went as slow as I needed, showed me not to fear you or, your touch.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held the left side of Tiatria's face and she held it there. Tiatria's face saddened a little as she looked at Cullen out of the corner of her eye. “Did you mean what you said about being happy about this baby, or were you lying?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently squeezed Tiatria's hand, “No, I meant every word!” He looked away for a moment, “However, I just feel like” he looked at Tiatria out of the corner of his left eye. “I took advantage in some way. I should have asked you if you wanted such a thing.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria let go of Cullen's hand as she saddled his lap. She stood up on her knees putting Cullen's hands under her loosely buttoned shirt. “Cullen, you took advantage of nothing. I gave myself to you, willingly! I would and will do it again without a second thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen moved his hands around Tiatria's waist and kissed her belly as he then put his forehead on it. Tiatria smiled as she looked down at him. “If I was to carry anyone’s child in this life, it would be yours!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt the love of those words but still, he lowered his eyes. "I know you've been pregnant before."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked down at Cullen shocked, "What?" she questioned scooting back, which wasn't what Cullen wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a sorrowful look, "The night we escaped Haven." his right hand cradled Tiatria's cheek gently. "I had Solas examined you for injuries, you were bleeding." Tiatria's face showed her remorse, "He told me you had miscarried shortly before." Tiatria's face showed her shock as she realized her deepest secret had been discovered. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away from Cullen as her face pulled away from his hand. Tiatria's right hand held her left arm. "I didn't even know" she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria curiously, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Tears trickled down Tiatria's cheeks, "It was on the night you staid with me, I woke up with huge stomach pains. I left you to sleep and went outside of Haven." Tiatria looked away from Cullen, "I thought it was my moon cycle, but before the night was over," Tiatria's began to shake as she struggled to find her words. "I gave birth to an infant." Cullen's heart broke as he watched Tiatria hold her belly as if was gold, "I didn't even know, I was with child, I didn't know." she told Cullen in a shaky voice. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen moved closer as he wrapped his left arm around Tiatria. Tiatria's face became hard, "Solas found me, helped me understand...things. The baby died shortly after..." Cullen felt her chest heave rather deeply, attempting to prevent herself bursting into a sob. "it was all done." She shook her head as she turned around, her head lowered, staring at the floor. " I didn't want to even think or acknowledge what happened or remember any of it. To know one of those monsters had seeded me, was too much!" </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, "I took it as a blessing from Mythal, she must of known that if I had been forced to raise it, I'd have been driven insane and probably would've ended my life." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen's blood ran cold upon hearing those words which caused him to hold Tiatria into his arms as he kissed her head as he rocked her. "It's alright, you don't have to say anymore." he told her as he stroked her hair. "It's alright" It broke Cullen's heart to now know Tiatria gave birth afraid and confused to what was going on. Cullen wished he'd woken up and helped her through it all.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away from Cullen as she closed her eyes, "I didn't want them inside me then, I wouldn't have wanted their child! Knowing it was growing inside me was like being violated over and over each day!" Cullen held Tiatria's head as he kissed her forehead gently. "It's alright." Tiatria put her hands on Cullen's wrists as she looked at him. "You are only man, I will ever want to be inside of me, or whose children, I shall ever bare."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt foolish for letting such thoughts in his head and that he'd upset her. He looked up at Tiatria as she wrapped her hands around his head. Cullen gently helped her fall back onto the bed. Cullen then held out his hands stopping himself falling directly on top of her. Tiatria sat up meeting Cullen kissing him. Cullen noticed how she had left her top undone. It was still on Tiatria's shoulders, waiting for him to remove it entirely. Cullen resisted, instead he let her eyes feast on him. Cullen sat back as he pulled his shirt off in one swift movement, leaving him in just his trousers. Cullen reached out to Tiatria, and slid her shirt off her shoulders, leaving her topless.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took hold of the end of Tiatria's breast band, sitting around her waist and pulled, winding it up in his hand as he went. Cullen knelt in front of Tiatria and put his forehead against hers. He ran his fingers from her small belly to her breast and cupped it again, listening to Tiatria catch her breath. He leaned in and kissed her hard, with teeth and tongue. Tiatria still held onto Cullen fiercely, afraid he’d leave again. Cullen then smelled Tiatria's natural odor and the herbal scent of her hair. She whined into his mouth as he pinched her nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Too hard?” he asked, concerned. “A little…” she whined with a smile. “Remember, be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded as he chuckled, threading his hand threw her hair. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got to work on the laces of Tiatria's pants while she traced his shoulders, biceps, chest, making his breath stop. “Tia, I…” Tiatria stopped, instantly, causing Cullen to shake his head as he kissed her. “No, don’t stop! Maker’s Breath. I just…I love the way you are touching me.”</p><p> </p><p>Everytime Tiatria touched Cullen, his skin caught on fire. It drove him mad like a spell that she had cast on him. Tiatria smiled, her whole face lightened up. Cullen finished untying her pants, “Lean back, Sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>She did, as Cullen reached for Tiatria's waistline, as she lifted slightly to assist. Cullen pulled them off, quickly, and saw how beautiful she looked. Her stomach swollen with <em>his </em>child, it made Cullen love Tiatria all the more. Cullen now realized she deserved to be pleasured in every way possible. His right hand moved on its own accord reaching out to trace one of the edges, around Tiatria's thigh and down underneath. They were very damp, almost slick. Tiatria made a soft noise, leaning back against her elbows.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see Cullen was still nervous. Her left hand touched Cullen's right, which was on her thigh. Cullen looked at Tiatria, “I’m a little worried, I admit.” His brow furrowed. “I just…I don’t want.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up and touched his right cheek gently. “I may not be as tough as Cassandra, but I think I can…” She put his right hand on her belly. “That<em> we</em> handle this.” She then pulled Cullen in by his neck, leaning back onto the bed. “Why don’t we try and see?”  Cullen nodded as Tiatria reached up to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>As he kissed her, Cullen pressed his lips into hers as he held the back of her head. Cullen then looked at her, “For the record, I think you’re tougher than Cassandra!” Tiatria smiled as he gave a small laugh as he leaned over her, lips inches away from her, wanting…her eyes were almost black, with just a little blue left; from Cullen's shadow. Cullen hadn’t lain with her since he found out she was pregnant. So now Cullen had a different concern.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “Tia, once we start this, I probably won’t be able to…I don’t know if…I’ve wanted you very badly and it’s been a while now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen strangely, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pressed his forehead against hers, his arms on either side of Tiatria's hips on the bed. “I don’t want to” Tiatria caught on that he didn't want to accidentally hurt her. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen as she rubbed his right arm. “Let’s just take it minute by minute, Cullen. It’s not like I haven’t wanted this! Carrying this baby has done nothing for my desire for you!” She kissed Cullen's right shoulder gently as she looked at him, “Please, Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned in and kissed Cullen, and something snapped. Cullen moved against her mouth with his, tongues intertwined. Someone moaned, was it him? Was it her? It didn’t matter. Cullen fought with himself to find some kind of control over himself. Cullen then realized Tiatria was <em>very</em> sensitive. </p><p> </p><p><em>Was it because she was carrying his child? Cullen had to be careful because he might hurt Tiatria because of her sensitivity, if he wasn’t? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria needed Cullen to be gentle. Tiatria dropped her hand down to his hardened cock, and squeezed. Cullen choked slightly, as Tiatria laughed as she stroked.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen groaned as he became putty in Tiatria's hands. Tiatria didn’t stop, she stroked him softly, running her thumb over the tip of his cock while she listened to Cullen's pleasure. Cullen kissed Tiatria, slower now, reaching between her thighs, eager to stroke her. He wanted to give her the same kind of pleasure that she was giving him, stoking him so slowly, building up the fire that was threatening even now to explode. Cullen could do this, bringing Tiatria to point where she wanted to explode. Cullen felt her clit, he rubbed it gently, keeping it very light, Cullen knew it wouldn’t take much. He ran a single finger along the whole length of Tiatria's slit.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria threw her head back almost screaming, “MYTHAL’S MERCY!” Cullen gave a smug smirk as he kissed Tiatria's neck and collar bone, her fingers tightened on him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took deep breaths as she looked down as she watched Cullen remove his fingers but still he rubbed her. Cullen on the other hand was still at Tiatria's mercy. Both smiling in passion and growing anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was trying to pump Cullen for a bit now, and he finally had to stop her. “Tia, if you keep doing that we won’t be able to get to the part you want so much.” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kept a smile on her face, “I know, but your face when I move my hand is just so…” she pumped and twisted slightly, making Cullen groan and buck up slightly in response. Cullen took Tiatria's hand off of his cock, holding it as he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “I understand." as he had a clever smile, "When I do this,” he ran a finger along Tiatria and she arched up into his chest, breasts on display. Unable to resist, he leaned down to suck and nibble at them.</p><p> </p><p>It was harder now for Cullen to keep his strength in check. “Maker Tia..." He looked at her under himm "I wish I could keep you like this forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria moaned as he increased the pressure and moved downward slightly, hesitating over her entrance. She caught Cullen's eyes, the plea inside of them was something that he could not ignore, and he pressed in with a finger, and slipped inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped back, her hand grabbing Cullen's butt, moaning. “Gods, Cullen!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his love as she came undone under him. The passion in his eyes sent chills down her spine. He thrust slightly harder, his thumb still tracing heat against Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her response, seeing the power he had over her body… it was intoxicating, and Cullen savored it. His fear melted away as his hand gave her pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s breath and body were shaking, “Cullen, just like that! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>And then Tiatria lost her voice entirely to moans, her hips jerking against Cullen's thigh and fingers, her hand digging into his butt, fingernails sinking in. Cullen gently parted the lips of her vaginal lips, flicking the tip of her clit with his tongue. Cullen took his time, using his mouth to bring her close, hovering on the edge of climax.  He kept her there, Tiatria grabbed the pillows around her. Her chest heaved as she took rapid breaths.  Her hips moved against Cullen's mouth, demanding a more immediate solution to Tiatria's needs. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt the gentle brush of Cullen's cock against the lips of her entrance. It almost drove Tiatria over the edge all by itself. Cullen knew there was no going back, not for either of them. One way or another he had to give into her. Cullen paused, one last time, positioning himself over Tiatria's beautiful body, sliding his hand away, and holding himself instead, shaking slightly with his lust and desire.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen noticed Tiatria's eyes teary, and nearly frantic. “Please!” Her hands on his squeezing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was begging Cullen for him to become one with her. She then gave him <em>that</em> smile. The one he fell in love with the moment she first showed it to him. Now knowing that the child she'd lost was unwanted, or loved that the gods in their mercy took from Tiatria. Cullen now knew that nothing that she or the events of Haven did triggered the miscarriage and Cullen now felt at ease to couple with his love, knowing his child wouldn't be lost. Cullen broke, dropping his hands onto Tiatria's hips and as he pushed himself inside of her. Tiatria gave a cry which caused Cullen to stop. His left hand over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's face showed concern, “Maker, did I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen shaking her head, “No, you took me by surprise, that’s all.” Her hands clung to Cullen's back, “Please don’t stop!” she begged squirming underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was unsure about what pace to take, he wanted to take things slow for now. “Gods,” Tiatria gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wrapped her legs around him forcing him in deeper. The feel of Cullen inside of her again was overwhelming. She was more sensitive. It was so good it was driving Tiatria mad.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dropped a hand and started to trace a circle around Tiatria's clit. “Uh!” The sounds she was making were making it hard for Cullen to go slow.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen listened to his own needs, and picked up the pace slightly, the sensation for both parties was enough to drive them both mad. “Don’t stop!” Tiatria choked out, shutting her eyes tight as she held onto him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched Tiatria's face as her most recent orgasm took her over the edge.  His eyes closed as Tiatria squeezed around him, Cullen threw his head back, body perfectly formed and glistening with sweat.  It was an image Tiatria prayed to the gods that she would never forget.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen straight into his eyes, “I love you my lion!” his intense gaze was on her as Cullen watched Tiatria as she become overcome with pleasure again.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria left hand gently stroking the right side of Cullen's face. His right hand grabbed her left, as he pushed them both into the bed, fingers intertwining together. They kept their eyes on each other as they both moaning each other’s name, staring at what was unwinding in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's thumb continued to dance over Tiatria's clit and she shuddered.  Cullen rolled onto his back forcing himself deeper into her. Tiatria moved her hips as he held onto her. “Maker!” Cullen had a hard time holding onto her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped her hips up against him, uncontrolled. An instinctual force that couldn’t be denied. Waves of pleasure rolled over Tiatria, inside and out, her voice calling out to Cullen in words he couldn't recognize, in elven. This angle changed something and his cock hit something inside her that made her orgasm again and with more force than before. Cullen lost his rhythm with Tiatria's release and mindlessly thrust into her, as deep as he could go.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with a deep intense gaze, "Do you trust me Tia?" he questioned with an intense fire.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen her fingers caressing his chest. She saw in Cullen's eyes, he wanted to do something but she wasn't quite sure. "Do you trust me?" he asked again this time he was more urgent in his questioning.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew after everything they had been through if she didn't trust him now, she never would. Her eyes melted as she looked at Cullen and nodded, "I trust you"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen quickly turned Tiatria onto all fours this angle changed something for him this time.  Cullen's cock hit something inside of Tiatria upon re-entrance that made her climax again and with more force than the last position. Cullen realized that whatever control he had left was now completely gone, when he drove Tatria into her climax over and over, his movements more firm until he drove them both to one final, screaming climax. As he came into her there was an intensity he wasn’t expecting.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rode it out, his right hand braced himself the headboard. For a moment Cullen thought he'd gone blind but wasn't quite sure. However, he didn't want to fall on top of Tiatria and crush her and the baby.  He gingerly moved with an unexpected sensitivity that had followed, and collapsed next to Tiatria on her right side. He had just enough strength left to wrap his arms around her. Every little movement made Tiatria moan, even as he pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was breathless from his well worn exertion. He kissed Tiatria's neck, and she turned her head and met Cullen's lips with her love laying behind her with his arms wrapped around her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lifted his head up as he put his right hand on Tiatria's belly. “Are you both feeling okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled looking back at him, “Yes, we’re fine.” She could hear Cullen smile behind her, "Good, thank you for trusting me. I know not seeing me is hard for you."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then turned her head back, "Just don't make a habit of it. I still love seeing your face when we reach the end." she told Cullen as she yawned and quickly fell asleep. Tiatria was exhausted after a  ravishing like that with him. Cullen wove the fingers of his right hand into her as he fell asleep too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                       *******************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen woke up with Tiatria's head on his right bicep and his hand on top of her head. Solas was in the room with his hands over Tiatria’s belly. Cullen rose his head, “What in Andraste’s name are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen, “I told the Inqusitor I would be by later to check on her and the child. Normally she’s awake at this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen narrowed his eyes, “She’s sleeping, can’t you come back when she’s awake?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “Unfortunately I have other things that I must attend to.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched as Solas pulled his hands back. He then knelt down and began to touch Tiatria belly pressing in firm but gently. He looked at Cullen who was watching him like a hawk. “All is well, so far. I gave her some revitalizing energy so she can feel more like herself. You’ll tell her for me?” Cullen gave a nod as he watched Solas leave.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laid his head back down and he thought for a moment realizing he hadn’t done what he originally came up there to do. He didn’t ask Tiatria to marry him. He knew her ring was in his pocket of his pants. He could still ask Tiatria when she woke up! However there wasn’t much romance in that! The more he thought about it the more he wanted to make it special for her. He wanted it to be romantic for Tiatria and really show her how much she meant to him. He would wait just a little longer till he could plan it out. Cullen closed his eyes and let sleep come, firm in the knowledge he was not only holding the mother of his child but his future wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria's past comes back to haunt her and Cullen comes to her rescue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cullen was sitting in his office reading a report of troop movements and water supply rations in the Emerald Graves. He heard his door open that led to the Castle. He looked in that direction, it was direction. It was Dagna, she held a nice size chainmail shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I have your order Commander!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen dropped his paper and got out of his chair. “Ah good!” He took it from her and held it up to look at it.</p><p> </p><p>The metal was what with a rainbow like shimmer. “The arms and neck are made for and Elf but the rest are made as if she was a really big human man! It should give her all the room she needs.”, Dagna explained.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Dagna, “You’re sure?” he asked anxious Dagna smiled, “If she tries it on now it will be too big now but it won’t last that way for long. We can attach it to any armor she wears; just bring it to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a huge sigh of relief, “Thank you Dagna!” Cullen then put it over his left forearm.</p><p> </p><p>Dagna smiled, “No problem” and left.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked out of his off his office and headed into the castle. He walked past the Throne room and opened the Inquisitor’s Bed chamber door. He headed up the stairs, when he got to the top he got a shock. Solas and Tiatria were standing at the end of her bed. Solas’ hands were on either side of her belly which now was very revealing. A blue/ green energy seemed to flow through and around her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Maker’s Breath! Is everything alright!”, Cullen cried in a panic walking to them.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at him, Solas stepped back releasing his energy spell, putting his hands behind his back. Tiatria smiled and turned her head with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas for answers, “Hello Commander, I was just checking the baby making sure there was no ill effects from the incident from Samson’s base.”, he told him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him highly curious, “And?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “They are completely fine, you walked in while I was giving them some revitalizing energy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t look happy, “Don’t do that anymore. I…I don’t feel comfortable with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas bent over slightly, “As you wish.” He looked over at the Inquisitor. “I shall take my leave.”, he then left.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched Solas leave before he turned his attention back to Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his right hand on Tiatria's belly, “Thank Andraste you two are alright!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her right hand on his right hand, “Solas was only doing that for my benefit. The energy helps me keep maintain my schedule as Inquisitor, instead of sleeping all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as he sighed, “I just...”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I know Cullen, I know you're trying to trust magic. Do you think I would let...”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “No, I trust you! You know I do it’s just”</p><p> </p><p>It dawned on her, “You don’t trust Solas”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen realized he was heading towards dangerous waters and he didn’t want to upset her. Cullen shook his head, “It’s of no matter! All that matters to me is that you are both safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled and looked at the chainmail on Cullen's arm, “What’s that?”, she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held it out for Tiatria to look at it, “This is a special armor I had made for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen then the chainmail, “What’s so special about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Tiatria a smile, “It’s made from a special rare ore that can only be found in Orzammar by the Dwarves. The Hero of Ferelden sent it to me not long after she defeated the Blight, before I went to Kirkwall. It is as tough as Dragon scales and is very light. It will keep you both safe against Corypheus. Promise me you wear it when you when you have to leave Skyhold!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see the fear and concern in Cullen's eye. “I will”, she promised softly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tossed the mail on the bed as he leaned to passionately kiss Tiatria, she feel the relief in his body. Cullen then put his forehead on Tiatria's as he looked at her belly. He put both hands on her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“You are definitely showing!”, he said fondly smiling, hoping to feel movement.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled back, “I’m almost too big for my clothes. I can still bind if you don’t want...“   </p><p> </p><p>“NO!”, Cullen interrupted looking at Tiatria firmly in the eye, “No, I want everyone to see our child! I’m not ashamed nor will I ever be.” Cullen told Tiatria as he gave her a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “Have you given anymore thought on staying here with me?”, she asked. Cullen blushed rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen struggled to find the words, “I keep long hours and constantly have meetings. It wouldn’t be fair to you to bring that here to you. I don’t want to bother you.” he told her reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned her back to Cullen wrapping her arms around herself. “Oh, I see.” she said careful not let her tears break through her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a sad sigh as he started to back up to leave, “I’m going to tell Josephine to get you some new clothes for you.”, he told her and then he left.</p><p> </p><p>In truth Cullen was still afraid of his nightmares, he didn't want to risk hurting Tiatria like before. He didn't want to carry the horror of killing the woman he loved and his unborn child.  The pain alone would demand to slit open his own throat if he that were to ever happen.</p><p> </p><p>                               *************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Dusk had fallen on Skyhold, Bull was having a drink with Varric with playing a game of Wicked Grace when two Solider Recruits were getting loud. They were of no important rank, they normally got drunk and they left to do their night shift. To whatever duty they were assigned to for the night. That night were on some sort of roll. They were particularly grabby with the Elven waitresses. Varric watched one who had black short hair with a beard and had a nasty, cruel look to him. Bull turned around and looked back at Varric.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that Asshole?”, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Bull, “Yeah, he was in Haven the night the Breach appeared. He grabbed one of the bar girls. He didn’t take no for an answer so Bianca showed him what it meant!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull turned his head again when he heard one of the girls being hit. “You filthy knife eared bitch! I should teach you a bloody lesson!”, he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Bull got up and grabbed the guy by the back of his neck and began to drag him out as his friend grabbed Bull’s other arm. “You can’t do that!”, he roared drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Bull kicked open the Tavern door throwing both men out, “Don’t come back unless you really want to find out what two shots to the head <em>really</em> means!” he warned angry.</p><p> </p><p>The black hair bearded man spit at Bull,  “Who are you to tell us, who are you to tell us what we can do Ox man?”, he yelled in a drunken slur.</p><p> </p><p>Bull growled, “Someone who can kick your ass over those battlements and over those mountain tops! Now leave!”, he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>As the two stumbled over each other to run, Bull noticed one had a nearly a foot long black hair braid tied onto his belt. The other had a small pouch on his with something pointy sticking through the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>Bull watched them run off as Varric walked up to him, “Should we follow them?”, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Bull smiled, “Could be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric scuffed, “You just don’t want to pay me my fifty royals.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull moaned, “Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was walking along the battlements of Skyhold looking at the sunset. She wanted to clear her mind. A slight breeze had picked up, she put her hair behind her left ear when looking in that direction seeing the two drunk guards. Her eyes grew wide in shock like she had seen a ghost. All color in her face left, they were a few hundred yards away from her, but her Elven eyes could clearly see them. She quickly turned around and went down the stairs. She hoped they hadn’t caught sight of her but, they had.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Murph, some Elven flesh to satisfy our needs!”, burped the bearded man.</p><p> </p><p>Bull and Varric followed the guys, “I don’t like where this going.”, said Varric.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go get Cullen, you stay on their tail!” Bull growled.</p><p> </p><p>Varric scoffed, “Yeah that will be easy.” he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria opened one of the doors to the castle and entered the kitchen. She ran through and went through hallways and twisted and turned as fast as she could. She left little bits of frost on the wall corners, she entered a room, it was a dead end. She turned to see her two pursuers.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was out of breath, the two men laughed. “It’s you gorgeous! We always wondered what happened to you!”, said the bearded man.</p><p> </p><p>The other man put a plank in front of the door barricading it so she couldn’t get out. Varric was totally lost he was swearing at himself he walked around till he noticed a small bits of frost and they lead to a trail.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl!”, Varric praised as he followed the trail.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had fire coming out of her hands, “Never again will I let you have me!”, she told them with fire in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Dax, she wants to fight back!”, laughed Murph.</p><p> </p><p>Dax gave her a mean look, “Good! I like a bitch with spirit!”</p><p> </p><p>Dax then charged Tiatria so fast that she barely had any time to dodge it. Tiatria threw the fireballs at Dax as she screamed. Murph charged her and she paralyzed him by electrocuting him. With Dax, Tiatria’s cast ice on the floor causing him to slip.  Dax got up from slipping on the ice and tripped Tiatria with his right foot. He slapped Tiatria in the face as he stood up as he growled and pinned Tiatria to the wall holding her by the throat.</p><p> </p><p>Dax began to squeeze as Tiatria grabbed his arm with her hands and began to use her magic to electrocute him. Dax started to roar in pain, as he grabbed Tiatria's belly as squeezed, causing her to cry out in pain.</p><p><br/>“It looks like someone’s fertilized you after we’ve broken you in!” he hissed with an evil snarl on his lips as he licked the left side of her face. Dax then let Tiatria’s belly go and slapped her to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Dax grabbed Tiatria by the top of her hair pulling her to her knees as she screamed trying to pry his hand lose. He took some kind of resin triangular object out of his pouch showing it to her. “I think of you every morning elf!”</p><p> </p><p>Murph bristled the strands of Tiatria's once braided hair under her nose. “Me too!” Tiatria lurched upward, her left hand on Dax’s face, severely burning him. Dax released Tiatria's hair  which gave her a chance to grab Dax's face, causing him to scream in horrific pain! Tiatria held her throat as she coughed, her hand glowed green.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the Inquisitor!”, Murph said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Murph in disgust as she rose to her feet, she was determined not to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s the father? It has to be somebody good to have you!”, Dax hissed as his face sizzled. Tiatria didn’t answer she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Dax got mad, he threw a rock at Tiatria that he had picked up from the ground. It hit Tiatria's on the left side of the head. This disoriented Tiatria enough that Dax was able to grab her by the throat again and slammed her backwards on a crate. “Hold her hands Murph! She can’t do any magic if she can’t use her hands.”, he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Murph ran over and grabbed Tiatria's wrists and forced them down next to Tiatria's head. “You knife eared bitch! I’m going to teach you a lesson!”, Dax roared, as he forced Tiatria's legs open.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria screamed as she fought Dax, she used her legs to kick him in the crotch, Dax fell to his knees hitting his chin on the crate. He got up punching Tiatria in the face causing blood to come from her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“You stupid bitch!” he snarled as he started to unfasten his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Dax ripped the crotch out of Tiatria's pants. Tiatria screamed as struggled trying to kick Dax off. Dax slapped Tiatria again as he ripped at her top revealing her breasts. He leaned over and squeezed her right breast with one hand as he sucked her left breast with his mouth. He then licked her left cheek. Tiatria cried out in disgust as she struggled, “After I’m done enjoying this, I'm going  to cut your other ear to size!”, he snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door the exploded open turning into millions of splinters by Bull’s axe. A sword point went through Dax’s chest then it went all the way through.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen came up behind him, "Not while I live!”, he snarled in Dax's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then pulled the sword out of Dax's chest and Dax fell to the floor dead.  Varric shot Murph in the throat with one of Bianca’s arrows. Cullen looked around and saw Tiatria in the corner of the room. Her hands wrapped around her knees as she looked at her rescuers, shaking. Cullen walked up to Tiatria slowly, "Tia" Tiatria's right hand lit up with fire as her eyes became wild and unstable. She looked at the three as if they were strangers and was afraid they were going to make an attempt to rape her too. Bull quickly grabbed Cullen's right shoulder forcing him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned his head to Bull, "Put your sword on the floor, slowly." Cullen looked over at Tiatria, "Look at her eyes, she's frightened." Cullen saw the fear as her body shook fiercely. All three were slow to put their weapons on the ground to which Tiatria snuffed out the fire from her hands. Cullen slowly approached Tiatria as Bull and Varric stayed behind, they didn't want to startle her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's face was concerned, "Tia, it's alright." Tiatria's body shook so badly Cullen could see her whole body shake. "You're safe."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes were wide, "Safe, what's safe? They came for me, they will always come for me. I thought I was safe but there is no safe." Cullen stopped when we got with three feet of Tiatria as became startled and grabbed a knife. Cullen held up his hands as he gently knelt down, "I'm not going to hurt you." Tiatria held onto the knife as she rose it up to her head, Cullen could clearly see her distress as she began to scream as she got up, Cullen fell backward thinking she was running at him but Tiatria passed him. Cullen turned his head and saw Tiatria run to Dax's corpse and straddled him as she began to stab him wildly.</p><p> </p><p>The screams she let out with unearthly and and haunting as they bounced off the walls. Cullen ran over to Tiatria as she continued to stab the body in the face, throat and chest. Cullen slowly but firmly pulled Tiatria off of the body as he hushed her, "Tia, he's dead! He can't hurt you anymore!" When Cullen fell backward with Tiatria in his arms, "HE'S DEAD!" he cried out. Cullen grabbed Tiatria's right hand as it wildly slashed the knife around. He cracked her wrist forcing her to drop it. Tiatria just shrieked as the tears poured down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Bull walked over to Cullen who fought to hold Tiatria's hands, "She's mad with fear, she thinks they will still hurt her."</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head, "I don't blame her. It's got to be terrifying to think the dead can still hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Varric as he groaned, "She's not convinced they're dead. She thinks they'll get up. It's fucked up crap your mind plays on you. Two men beat and try to rape her, then we come in and knock them on their ass but to her they could still get up and try again. She has to be sure." Varric shook his head in disgust as he walked away to get his crossbow.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen struggled to hold onto the lithe elf, "Tia, they're dead! They can't hurt you!" Cullen cried out, Tiatria stopped struggling as took in large, deep breaths as looked at the body. Cullen slowly sat back up as his voice became gentle. "It's over, they can't hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stopped as she turned and looked at Cullen, he slowly let her wrists go as her hair fell in her eyes. Cullen gently pushed the hair back and saw the tears in her eyes, the fear was still there but they were calmer. Cullen gave a gentle smirk, "It's alright."  Tiatria grabbed Cullen by the neck sobbing, he wrapped his arms around her as she wept in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held onto Tiatria with all he had, “WILL YOU STAY WITH ME NOW?”, she screamed pleading.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's grip tightened around her, “YES, ANDRASTE’S MERCY YES!”, he told her.  Cullen looked at Tiatria, seeing her battered and bloodied, “Are you alright? Is any of this blood yours?”, he asked. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head not sure what answer to give. However Cullen could see Tiatria's nose was bloody, blood flowing from her head. Her eyes were dilated which meant some trauma. Cullen touched her belly, “Did they hurt the baby?”</p><p> </p><p> Tiatria shook her head, “No” Cullen then took a sigh of relief and hugged Tiatria again and let her cry. It pitted in his stomach to know this happened to her and he wasn't there when she needed him.  </p><p> </p><p>Bull took look around the room he knelt down finding the resin ear and the braid of hair; that the two guys were carrying. Bull picked them up and showed them to Cullen “Cullen!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen and Varric looked at Bull.</p><p> </p><p>“Maker’s Breath “</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!”, cried Cullen and Varric cried out together.</p><p> </p><p>It finally dawned on everyone who they were, Cullen looked at Tiatria. “These are the men who attacked you before?”, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was trying to stop crying, “Yes, that’s my ear and my hair!”, she coughed trying to catch her breath, as Cullen lifted Tiatria up and sat her on a crate. He wanted to examine her more closely.</p><p> </p><p>Varric thought he was going to be sick, “That is some sick shit! What is wrong with people?”, he questioned disgusted.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stroked the left side of Tiatria's face as he realized something. "Tia, when you asked me to live you, you said that you'd feel safer, is this what you meant?" Bull and Varric looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, "I thought I saw the bearded man when we came back to Skyhold." Tiatria shook her head as she sniffled trying to stop her nose from bleeding. She looked at Dax's corpse and started to shake. Cullen was irritated with Tiatria but he knew better than to show it right now. He took off the glove off his right hand and gently pinching her nose to stop the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me this?" Cullen sighed looking a way for a moment, "I would have checked, I would have..." He shook his head looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to feel sick but took slow breaths, "I didn't want to bother you and I wasn't sure." Cullen looked at Tiatria as he let go of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's hands arms held her close, "For Andraste's sake, <em>bother</em> me! If something frightens you or you're not sure about something, <em>bother</em> me!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she looked at Bull and Varric as she tried to cover herself with what little clothing was left. Her body began to shake from the adrenaline again. “Thank you both for helping me!”, she told them tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Bull smiled, “No problem Boss!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric padded her shoulder, “Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Cullen could move Tiatria moved to her right and got sick. Cullen held her hair and just let her go. Tiatria wrenched until her body felt like it was on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to cry, “I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! I-”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hushed her softly, “There is nothing to apologize for.” Cullen looked at the condition of the two bodies and could see that Tiatria before she stabbed Dax's body mercilessly, she had fought back, hard. She had done her best to stave off her attackers from raping her again. Cullen gave a gentle smile, "Tia, you did good. You fought back, you fought against your fears, I'm proud of you." Cullen then gently kissed Tiatria's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently picked Tiatria up gently which caused her to groan in pain as he left the room. “Will you live with me now?”, she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's on the head again, “Yes.” he told her softly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen now knew Tiatria suffered some head trauma. He looked down seeing Tiatria already was unconsciousness. Her head hung over his arm which he didn’t like, he adjusted his arm; which caused Tiatria's head to roll onto his chest plate. </p><p> </p><p>Leliana met up with Cullen she saw the Inquisitor sleeping in his arms. “I heard what happened!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes narrowed, “I want those bastards made an example of! Put their heads on a pike! Burn their bodies! I want everything in that room burned, all of it! I want your spies watching Tia! No one that is not in our closest circle is to get near her!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Tiatria, she could see her clothes were ripped off of her in several key places.</p><p> </p><p>“Did they?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria and sighed with relief, “No, we got to her before anything got any farther than it did.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana was relieved to hear that, “Thank the Maker! Josie, has new better fitting clothes waiting for the Inquisitor in her bedchamber.” She then opened the door leading to the Inquisitors’ room.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana went on ahead up the stairs and got a wash basin ready. She put a wash cloth in the water all ready. Cullen gently laid Tiatria down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Please leave me alone with her Leliana.” Cullen asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana gave a soft bow and left. Cullen gently took off Tiatria’s blood stained tattered clothes. Cullen carefully washed Tiatria's face and anywhere where else there was blood. He then looked at Tiatria's nose and saw it wasn’t broken but it was bruised. Tiatria's head had a severe cut on the left temple from the rock, but didn’t need stitches. Cullen looked at Tiatria's eyes; they seemed to focus better than they did earlier. He saw the whites of Tiatria's eyes turning red. This confirmed what Cullen already suspected, that Tiatria had suffered trauma and now it was confirmed. Cullen kissed her left hand thanking the Maker she okay.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen touched Tiatria's belly praying the baby was okay. He was no healer and couldn’t tell about the baby's condition so all he could do was pray. Cullen's head popped up as he looked at Tiatria's belly in shock. He felt some kind of movement of the baby. Tears dripped from his eyes as he felt such a huge sense of relief. He kissed Tiatria's belly feverishly after kissing her hand. </p><p> </p><p> Solas came running up the stairs and Cullen turned his head seeing him. Solas slowly walked up to her seeing in Tiatria's haggard state. Solas saw the torn and bloody clothes on the floor. Cullen quickly took off his coat and covered Tiatria's naked body with it. Solas walked up to Tiatria trying to keep his eyes away from her battered face. He knelt down and put his right hand over Tiatria's belly and felt around. Solas' hand then glowed as he gently rubbed and caressed Tiatria's belly.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Solas stood up and turned around looking down at Cullen. Cullen just held Tiatria's hand and held his breath. "They're both fine."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's left hand gently rubbed the top of her head. Solas slowly walked away leaving Cullen who then stood up and walked to the love seat. Cullen saw some of the clothes Josephine had brought for her. Cullen found a delicate white sheer dress. He gently slipped it on her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put the basin away and took off his coat off the bed and laid it on the chair next to the desk. The armor and boots went to the floor next to the opposite side of the where Tiatria slept. Since Tiatria slept on the left side, Cullen took his sword up against the wall by the head board so he could grab it if needed. Cullen pulled off his shirt and laid in the bed, he started to settle in and just as sleep was about to take him, Tiatria shot up from the bed screaming. Cullen fell off the bed onto the floor with a thud from the start.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up  holding up his hands trying to calm her. He could see in Tiatria's eyes that she saw him but didn’t. Tiatria slapped and hit Cullen as he slowly got back onto the bed. Tiatria was in a state of mind where she thought Cullen was one of them. Cullen saw an electric charge come from Tiatria's hands so he grabbed them.</p><p> </p><p>“TIA ENOUGH!” Cullen yelled at her, Tiatria froze for a minute till she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face softened as he looked at her. Tiatria's breathing became more erratic as she started to cry. “They came for me!” she closed her eyes with tears pouring down her face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen let Tiatria's wrists go, she looked at him as if he was a stranger. Cullen saw Tiatria starting to shake, he wanted to comfort her so he ever so slowly, trying to touch her shoulders. The moment Cullen's fingertips touched her, Tiatria used her hands to brush them off her. Tiatria started to hyperventilate from fear, she held her belly with her right hand and her left hand propped herself up.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to worry for her, he touched Tiatria's back and she jumped falling in a panic. Tiatria's body shook as she slowly got back up. Her eyes looked at Cullen as if he was stranger, a potential threat. Cullen's heart raced as <em>he</em> of all people would be considered a threat to her. Tiatria's eyes seemed to be wild and fierce, fierce like the wild wood.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria gently as he held up his hands, where she could see them. "Tia, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." he told her gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with fear and tears in her eyes. She scooted back from him more, with her arms wrapped around her legs which were crossed. Cullen's eyes showed how much he loved her at that moment. "You know I'd <em>never</em> hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>It took a few long moments but finally Tiatria's eyes seemed to slowly recognize that fact as a more terrifying thought entered her mind. She then put her hands into her hair, on the sides of her head, shaking. Tiatria then shook her head wildly with her eyes wide as she began to scream. “THEY CAME FOR ME!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes showed her terror just like they did the day Cullen first made love to her. It was a look Cullen had seen before and had hoped he'd never seen again. Cullen’s heart tore in half as he saw the terror once again in Tiatia's eyes. He slowly and carefully crawled over to Tiatria. Cullen slowly sat down with his legs crossed. He didn't move and didn't say anything, he just waited as he looked at Tiatria with a careful and gentle smile. After a few minutes of careful patience Cullen was able to convince Tiatria sit down in his lap. It was slow but she slowly crawled over, at times she was unsure but she finally came over to him. Tiatria huddled into a ball, as Cullen softly rocked her, as he wrapped his hands around her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just sobbed holding onto Cullen's right arm, “WHY DID THEY COME HERE? WHAT DID THEY WANT FROM ME?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just rocked Tiatria, he said nothing, for he was holding back tears himself, he came very close to losing everything. Cullen was also angry at himself that somehow he let those bastards find their way into his ranks. He wanted to kiss Tiatria but he knew she was too upset.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria almost didn't let him hold her, to comfort her. That alone pissed Cullen off above all else! It took Cullen over a year for Tiatria not to be afraid of him touching her. Those assholes almost ruined everything he had achieved with her. Right now Cullen just wanted to be whatever Tiatria needed him to be.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at Cullen in amazement as the shock was wearing off. “You saved me! You came and saved me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's head, “Varric showed me the frost trail you left behind. That was incredibly clever.” Tiatria laid her head on Cullen's chest. Cullen gently picked Tiatria up and scooted back till his back was against the headboard. He had her sit in between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Tears trickling down Tiatria's cheeks, “You killed that Monster!" Tiatria started to take deep relieving breaths as she realized they were dead and they couldn't hurt her anymore. "You killed the monster who first took me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could feel all the fear and tension leave Tiatria's body finally as she repeated her words over and over. He could feel the relief take it's place. Cullen then laid his hands on Tiatria's belly with his hands intertwining with hers. Their hands gently rubbed her belly as Cullen kissed the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I would do it again in a heartbeat! They are <em>both</em> dead and they <em>can't</em> hurt you anymore!" Cullen's right hand caressed Tiatria's right ear gently. Cullen gently whispered into Tiatria's ear, "I will not let anyone take you or the baby away from me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's nose gently touched the right side of her head. A flash of fear hit Tiatria's eyes and her body recoiled. Cullen rose his head, "I'm not going to hurt you Tia, for Andraste's sake I'd never hurt you. You have to know that!" he told her with a crack in his voice. He could feel her start to shake a little. "What do you need me to do for you to feel safe?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria struggled to remember this was a different man. The man who's child she was carrying. Tiatria closed her eyes as she slowly nodded, taking a breath. She gently took Cullen's hands into hers and wrapped them around her belly. "I just need time Cullen, can you rub my belly till I fall asleep?" she asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a gentle laugh, "Of course, I can. I'm here for whatever you need."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen softly rubbed Tiatria's belly till he felt her head lop onto his left shoulder. He smiled as he gently touched her right cheek with his thumb. Cullen then slowly and gently turned Tiatria's head to face him so he could kiss her sweetly, as a single tear fell from each eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria wakes up to a wonderful surprise by Cullen to which he asks her an important question. Tiatria receives a shock when she dares to come out of her room. Solas finds that he doesn't know Tiatria as well as he thought he did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> That morning Tiatria woke up, she was sore but alright. Her face was battered and bruised.  The sweet smell of roses filled the air as her eyes focused to the light. She looked over to her right seeing long stem roses where Cullen would have been. Pedals surrounded her, her belly and hair. Tiatria looked over to her desk and saw a huge bouquet of them in a glass vase. Tiatria got up slowly being sore, she walked over to the desk. She smelled the roses, they were so beautiful, they were the deepest red she’d ever seen. They were almost a blood red, Tiatria noticed a note hidden amongst the roses.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took it and flipped it over it read: <em>Turn around</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When she did, Tiatria was taken back seeing Cullen on one knee. Tiatria looked at Cullen confused, “Cullen what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with love in his eyes and peace in his heart. “You have brought more joy and love than I ever thought possible. I want you to be my wife…will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes widened her legs weakened, she had to grab the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shot up and held her, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tears flowed down her cheeks, Cullen wiped them away tenderly with his thumbs. Tiatria winced a little since her face was still sore. Cullen kissed Tiatria's forehead gently, “You have brought more peace to my soul and quieted my demons." Cullen gave a a quick laugh as he shook his head, "Something, I never thought would be possible." Tiatria could see Cullen's amber eyes burn with intensity. "I would have the Maker and the Chantry recognize you as my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen opened his right hand showing Tiatria a dark wood ring. “I had this made for you; it’s-”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria interrupted him, “Ironbark!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded as he smiled seeing Tiatria's eyes dance with delight, “I found out it is important to your people and so I had it made for you. I had it made and have been holding onto it for a while now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria giving her a tender kiss, “I don’t want you to think that this is just because you’re carrying our child; I wasn't pushed into this in any way into making this decision. I wanted to ask you a while back before we found out about the baby but I could never find the words. I want to take care of you both; make a life for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria trembled knowing he put so much thought into this. She couldn’t stop sobbing and started to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Is that a yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “Yes! Yes, I will marry you Cullen!” She laughed as she hugged him, he gently lifted her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put the ring on Tiatria's finger and kissed her again. He looked at her, “I will always protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him as she fought not to fall into a full sob. “I want a small wedding, very simple.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria holding her face in his hands, “Yes, of course whatever you want!" He looked at Tiatria, "I don’t want what happened last night to prevent you from enjoying this. Nothing like that will ever happen again!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, tears trickled down, Cullen held Tiatria's hand walking her to the bed. Tiatria looked away for a moment Cullen looked at her concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Tiatria struggled to hold back her tears.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked over to her dresser, Cullen knew what she was going to do. Cullen put his hand on hers which was on the dresser. Tiatria looked up at Cullen, he shook his head as she picked up her hand mirror. Tiatria looked at her refection in it. She closed her eyes as her lips pressed together and struggled to keep her sobs silent.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria as she screamed. Her face looked worse: black eyes and her cheeks. Her throat now bore Dax's hand marks on her throat. Tiatria turned around with anger in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried to calm her, he stroked her hair gently, "You will always look beautiful to me Tia."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pushed him back, “LOOK AT ME!", she screamed, "How can you want to marry me when I look like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, as his right hand held onto Tiatria's chin; having her look at him. Cullen had a very honest look in his eyes. “They will heal soon enough, even if you don’t heal in time, it’s alright.” Tears escaped Tiatria as she looked away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria moved her head out of cullen's hold. “NO, IT'S NOT! I don’t want to anyone to see what those monsters did!" She closed her eyes, "I already have to cover what they did before!” Cullen walked over and exposed Tiatria's right ear and kissed it. Tiatria shook her head as she sobbed putting her right hand over her mouth. "What if people think you did this? I can't live with those kind of rumors flying around here!" Cullen gently rubbed Tiatria's shoulders and arms.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew better, he knew that word no matter how much he tried got out about this. Luckily not all of it but just enough of where two men tried to assault the Inquisitor. Also that Cullen had the offenders killed and their heads put on pikes as a warning to others. Tiatria didn't know that however, but she worried for Cullen's reputation. She didn't want anyone to think he'd raise a hand to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's forehead, "My men and the people around here are well aware that I worship the ground you walk on." Tiatria felt Cullen wrap his arms around her gently but snug. "I'm not worried about the rumors about this. I only care about you and calming your fears about this." he caressed Tiatria's ear, "I know that if I could I have you show this, if you’d let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria covered her ear again as she sniffled, she kissed Cullen. “You always make me feel beautiful Cullen! You are the first man since then to make me feel that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked down at Tiatria's belly as he caressed her belly; he then looked up to her. “You are beautiful, even if you can’t see it! I will always see you as such, no matter what!” he smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took Tiatria's hand and walked her one of the rooms behind their bed. He made sure she went into the room first. Inside was a bathtub filled with hot water. Rose pedals floated on the top of the water. The tub was more extravagant than Tiatria's normal wooden tub. This tub was large, white and had room for more than one person. The tub was enchanted, once filled the water in the tub always stayed nicely warm. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria gently on the right side of her head as he softly caressed her shoulders. Tiatria startled a little from Cullen's touch. Cullen didn't take it personal, he knew Tiatria was still edge from last night.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen whispered closely into Tiatria's ear, “Another surprise for you. Dorian provided it, do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “This is for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to slide Tiatria's shoulder strap off as he kissed her left shoulder. She immediately put her right hand on the strap stopping him. Cullen kissed Tiatria's hand gently, "It's alright, don't be afraid." Tiatria's  hand shook as she lowered her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tears fell as Tiatria's dress fell to the floor, Cullen then saw all the bruises on her back. If those bastards weren't already dead, Cullen would've killed them slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned to look at Cullen in shame, "Is there something wrong? Is it really that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “No, it's alright.” he went to get a cloth.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked over to the bath and leaned over putting her fingers into the warm water. The moment Tiatria's fingers touched the warm water, goosebumps cascaded up and down her body. Tiatria was slow to get into the tub as the water was warm enough to make her wounds ache or sting as she got in. When Cullen came back he had removed all his clothes as smiled as he saw Tiatria relaxing in the bath as she was leaning back with her eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently touched Tiatria's cheek causing her to look up at him. He got in the tub as Tiatria smelled the rose petals as they gave off a sweet scent that relaxed her. Cullen helped Tiatria sit back onto him, he kissed the side of her head. Cullen gently rubbed Tiatria's belly as she closed her eyes. Even with his love in such a state, Cullen gave thanks that his child seemed to be alright. He knew full well from Tiatria's wounds that she had fought back with everything she had.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently rubbed Tiatria's temples causing her let out a slightly painful hiss. “Does it hurt?” he questioned softly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria squeezed Cullen's leg as she nodded, “I’m still sore from last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wasn't surprised but he didn’t know the extent of where she was hurting, “Where?” Tiatria was embarrassed and didn’t want to say too much. “Where?” Cullen asked gently. Tears flowed as Tiatria shuttered as she closed her eyes. Cullen wrapped his arms gently around her, as he was careful to watch for her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sniffled as she nodded, “My shoulders...back...face...left temple and my nose....everywhere really.” Cullen kissed the back of Tiatria's head. Cullen already saw why her back hurt, “Do you think they hurt the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “I remember the man you killed, he grabbed my belly and squeezed.” Cullen moved his head to look, as Tiatria laid her head on his left shoulder; luckily there were no bruises. “He let go but I don’t remember why.” Cullen knew it was from the trauma. Either it was from Tiatria's head being hit, or her mind didn't want to remember what happened. Cullen used the cloth he had to soak Tiatria's hair, her eyes slowly closed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently kissed Tiatria jawline as his voice softly hummed a song into her ear. When Tiatria's hair was soaked, he gently rubbed her shoulders. Tiatria again startled, splashing the water around. Cullen rose his hands as Tiatria looked around taking a deep breaths. Cullen leaned over showing Tiatria his hands palms up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry" he told her gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she put her hands in Cullen's. She leaned back onto him again, she laid her head back against him. Tiatria took Cullen's hands and wrapped them around her. Cullen nuzzled her, "I love you Tia, I would never hurt you." he told her softly. "My hands will never hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she closed her eyes slowly, Cullen didn't move, he didn't want to startle her again. He watched Tiatria's body completely relax in his arms as she fell asleep. Cullen took solace in the fact that out of everything, those bastards did, Tiatria still found comfort in <em>his</em> arms. Tiatria wasn't afraid of him, she was just somewhat startled by his touch, a man's touch. Especially when she couldn't see where Cullen was going to touch her. Cullen smiled knowing this wouldn't last for long. He would just have to be patient.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed the right side of Tiatria's head gently. He then used that time to clean Tiatria's facial and head wounds. He then applied a ground herbal paste on her wounds to help with the bruises and swelling. It was his own mixture that he used over the years as a Templar. Cullen didn't trust anything mages made in anything, especially healing ointments after Uldred's uprising. So he made his own and it took a lot of trial and error till he find the right mix, but in the end, he found it. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Cullen gently washed it off and smiled as it did seem to help with the bruising and the swelling. Already it showed some improvement and he hoped it would help Tiatria's confidence. As Tiatria slept Cullen enjoyed every moment that Tiatria was in his arms and he let his right hand drift to her belly. Cullen loved that it was big enough now that he could hold it instead of just placing his hand over it in an attempt to. He leaned back as he took a moment to take a breath and let the hot water relax his own muscles.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, Tiatria woke up as she felt Cullen's right hand on her belly. She sat up a little, waking Cullen. “I’m sorry”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled as he snuggled Tiatria closer to him, “It’s alright, the bath is meant to help you relax.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's cheek as he massaged her shoulders, “Are you feeling better?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “Yes.” She smiled as she looked at Cullen, “Can you ask Dorian if we can keep this as a wedding gift?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed as he hugged her, “Would you be pleased to know that Dorian told us to keep it?” Tiatria smiled and let out a small squeal of delight. In truth Dorian was so disgusted by what happened to one of his dearest friends that he insisted Cullen take his tub. He wanted to give her something that could bring her comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a sound of surprise as she felt the baby move which Cullen felt. Cullen gave a soft chuckle as his hold was gentle but firm. He loved the sensation as he moved his head enough to see Tiatria's face. It still showed surprise but also enchantment. She put her left hand on her belly and giggled. "We're not alone anymore, are we?" </p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed his love's head as they both settled into the water and enjoyed the sensation of their beloved child moving about. After a little while, they both got out and Cullen wrapped Tiatria up in a thick clean towel. She got herself dressed with her new favorite white dress.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then got himself dressed with his pants, “We will have you fitted for a dress and you can pick any day you want. Are you comfortable with Mother Giselle doing the proceedings?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “I just wish there was some Dalish elements to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with a smile, “Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I want to be around nature, that’s important to me, but I also know you want the Chantry. So why not in Skyhold’s garden?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “That would be perfect, whatever you want you shall have it!" Cullen stood up and leaned over having Tiatria leaning over causing her to lay back on the bed. He kissed her lips it wasn't as gently as he wanted as he held her chin. “Let Josephine know when you are ready for the dress fitting.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes got wide as she shook her head, “No!” she lowered her head as she sat up on the bed. Her hands cupped together, “No!" she feverishly shook her head, "I’m not going outside Cullen. Josephine can come and see me. Everything is to be brought to me, here.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knelt down he held the right side of her face, “Tia, you have to go outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria grabbed Cullen's free hand, “No, it’s not safe out there, especially if you aren’t near me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's forehead, “You’re safe here Sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped at Cullen in anger, “Look at my face Cullen! Does it look like I’m safe? Does it look like I’m alright?” Her face scrunched up in pain, “Look at what those men did to me a second time! Do you know what they would have done if you haven’t gotten there?” Tiatria shook her head looking away from Cullen, “I…I can’t Cullen, I can’t go out there!” Cullen held Tiatria's hands tight, he knew what those bastards would have done. He knew they would have killed her, after they raped her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “Stay in the innermost part of the castle then. The Great Hall, The library, the garden. If you need me have someone summon me. I will drop whatever I’m doing, wherever I am, and I will come! You can’t let this fear rule you. Everyone will watch you make sure you are safe Tia.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria squeezed Cullen's hands, “You promise me, if I go out nothing will happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see the plea in her eyes, “I swear no man will ever hurt you again. You are safe here!” Tiatria sniffed as she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook a little, “Okay, I will go out in a little while. I'm still embarrassed by how I look.” Cullen smiled rubbing her right cheek with his thumb. “That’s it my love, you look beautiful as always. I will be back to check on you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked out of the Tiatria’s bed chamber door as Varric walked up to him. “So Curly did you ask her?” Cullen smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled, “I take it she said yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Yes, she did.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                               *************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen needed a drink the previous night after her attack. When Tiatria had finally fallen asleep Cullen had gone to the tavern. Varric was there and they had shared a pint.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen leaned back in his chair, “I can’t believe how close I just came in losing her, Varric. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost her and the baby.” Cullen ran his fingers through his hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen sighed in frustration, Varric smiled at him. “You didn’t Curly, we got there in time." Varric sighed as he sat back, "Is she and the kid okay?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen looked at Varric after having a drink, “Yes, she’s fine. Solas looked Tia over and says all is well. It sickens me to think that they were touching her and what; they were going to do to her!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen's face wrenched with disgust, “If we hadn’t gotten there in time.” Varric just listened as Cullen’s face relaxed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varric saw Cullen's eyes get glassy, "As I cleaned her up, I saw everything they did to her." Cullen scratched his head, "Where they touched her!" Varric knew this wasn't going anywhere good, he was about to say something. "She woke up screaming, looking at me as if I was stranger! " </em>
</p><p> </p><p>V<em>arric sighed, "Shit"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen drank his ale, he then stood up and threw his cup across the room with a mighty roar!  "LIKE I WAS ONE OF THEM!" Cullen took in several deep breaths as the tavern went dead silent. Varric held up his hands not sure what to say or do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen looked at Varric still angry but calmer, "It took all I had to calm Tia down without losing it myself!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varric looked at him amazed, "You were able to calm the Inquisitor, with her in that kind of state?" Varric gave a huffed chuckle, "Whoa, I'm impressed."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen took a slow nod, "She almost didn't let me touch her Varric, even to comfort her." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varric gave Cullen a moment as he gathered up and shuffled the cards. Cullen sat back down as the tavern started to go back to its normal bustle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen lowered his head and looked at him rubbing his forehead. “I love her Varric, I never thought I would find love but I did. I want Tia to be my wife for all to see and including in the eyes of the Maker.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varric smiled, “That’s great Curly, but we've had this conversation before. So why haven't you asked her yet?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen shook his head, "I can't get the words in my heads right!", he groaned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varric groaned with disapproval, “When will you ask her?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen looked to the side for a moment, “I don’t know, I’ve been meaning to ask her for quite some time now, but l never seem to find the right moment.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varric started to deal out cards for wicked grace, “Listen Curly, if this Inquisition has taught us anything it’s that nothing here is perfect, and if you don’t take advantage of the moment because you can lose it all. Tonight just proves that!" Varric looked at the man from the corner of his eye, "Do you have a ring lined up for her yet? That was part of the conversation too!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen took up his card hand looking adjusting the cards, in a huff Cullen lowered his hand as his left hand rubbed his eyes. “I do, Solas helped me with that a while back.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varric looked at Cullen in shock, “Solas helped you?" Varric chuckled in disbelief, "I never thought that would ever happen! How did you pull that off?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen drank his ale, “I asked him politely and told him it would make Tia happy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Varric chuckled as he thought that was incredibly smart, Solas would do anything that would make Tiatria happy. “Then you just need to pick a good time to ask her.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen smiled, “I’m going to ask her in the morning, I don’t want to wait anymore. I shouldn’t have waited this long!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                          ******************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Varric shook Cullen's hand, “Congrats Curly! I hope you two will be happy!” Cullen smiled as he watched the dwarf walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine walked up to Cullen, “Did the Inquisitor say yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran his fingers through his hair, “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled, “Congratulations! Her dress is almost done! I hope she will be pleased and surprised!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had commissioned a wedding dress for Tiatria months ago before he found out she was pregnant. He had asked Josephine since she had connections with merchants and dress makers in Val Royeaux. Since finding out about her condition she made sure the dress was left plenty of room in the belly area. He informed her that morning he was going to ask finally and would get back to her on Tiatria’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Josephine, “Tia wants the ceremony in Skyhold’s garden, make all the arrangements.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine nodded as she smiled, "Are there any special requests?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a moment to think, “Lots of flowers, I want Tia to think she is back in the forest.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smile, “Yes, Commander! I think she’ll like that!” she wrote down his requests and walked off with a bounce in her step.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, "Josephine!" She turned around, "Send out word anyone caught staring at Tia will be severely punished! She is very sensitive right now about her looks. I will not have people staring at her."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine nodded, "Of course I understand." Cullen nodded before he walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked into Solas into as he headed back to his office. “Ah Solas, Thank you for the iron bark you gave me and the name of the Dalish smith that make the ring.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a very faint smile, “I’m glad I could help Commander.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “There is enough of the bark for one more ring, does he have experience with jewels?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, Cullen smiled. Cullen then walked off and to his office. Solas looked like he swallowed a toad as he watched the Commander leave.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria entered shortly after Solas’ face lit up, “Lethallan! What can I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria showed him the ring, “Cullen asked me to marry him!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas acted surprised, “That is great Lethallan! Do you know when?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria glowed, “I’m not sure but I’m thinking very soon! I wanted to know if you would give me away since my Keeper is not here.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas kept a straight face, “If that is what you wish Lethallan”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hugged Solas tightly as he hugged her gently. He found it hard to look at her but dared not turn away. Solas wanted to punch Cullen for not protecting her better. She saw the look of pity in his eyes and shied away.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, "Lethallan? Where are you going? Why do you shy away?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn't want to look at him, "I just realized how I looked and will not have you see me like this." Solas grabbed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still wouldn't look at Solas, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Lethallan! You shouldn't have suffered this!" Tiatria's hand shook, "You are still beautiful"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Why do you say these things?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled at her, "Because they are true and always will be." Tiatria looked at him and kissed his cheek before she left him to sit his chair alone holding back tears.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria went outside the Great Hall and onto the steps. She looked at the gates on the inside of Skyhold. She fell to her knees, seeing a horrible shock. The two men who had attacked her, their heads had been placed on pikes for all to see. She felt the air leave her body. She got flashes of their faces, their hands on her.  Her eyes blurred and the earth spun. Their knives cutting her hair and ear.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard Blackwall’s voice but it sounded distant. “My lady are you alright? My lady?” The next thing Tiatria knew everything went black, Blackwall picked her up, a few guards ran up the stairs he looked at them. “Get the Commander, Solas and a healer! I will take her to her room!” They ran off and did as he said.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran into the room as Solas and a healer looked after her, he saw Blackwall sitting on the love seat next to bed. Blackwall immediately shot up seeing Cullen, “Commander!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him, “What in the Andraste’s name happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at Tiatria, "I found the Inquisitor despondent outside the Great Hall by the stairs. When she passed out and I brought her here!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Thank you” Blackwall nodded and left the room, Cullen walked over to the bed. Tiatria started to come around after Solas released revitalizing energy. He wanted her and the baby to wake up with minimal effects. Cullen knelt down holding Tiatria's right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas who started to leave, “I thought I told you to stop doing that!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen coolly, “I want the Inquisitor to wake up with minimal affects to the child. She was deeply dramatized by whatever happened. I apologize if I desire to help ease the Inquisitor's pain and suffering, even if you don't." Cullen shot to his feet as he gave Solas a nasty look. Solas didn't look away, didn't weaken at any point in his resolve. Both looked at each other, challenging the other to make the next move. "Don't think I will forget how you failed to protect her!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen roared as he punched Solas in the jaw, forcing Solas to take a step backward. Cullen then grabbed Solas by the throat, he stared at elven mage with deadly intent. Cullen's lips snarled as he resisted the urge to snap Solas' neck. "Be very careful mage! I killed the man who raped her the first time and beat her this time! Where. Were. You?" Solas felt the bones in his neck start to crack, even as he tried to struggle but Cullen's grip wouldn't budge.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen threw Solas backward, "GET OUT!" he snapped as he watched him walk off and go down the stairs.  Cullen looked at Tiatria who was opening her eyes; he knelt back down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria's hand, “Are you alright? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shot up from the bed sitting up still panicked, “Those men? Those MEN! Their heads on display for everyone to see!” She buried her face into her hands. Cullen’s stomach sank.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lowered his head, “I told those idiots to put them on the outside of the gates <em>not</em> the inside! I’m sorry you had to see that!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen crying, “TAKE THEM DOWN CULLEN! TAKE THEM DOWN!” Her body shook as she hyperventilated.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat on the bed next to Tiatria holding her. He was trying to get her to calm down. Cullen didn’t want Tiatria to throw herself into premature labor. He cupped Tiatria's face with his hands and made her look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen fought to have Tiatria look at him and calm down, “Focus on me Sweet heart!” Tiatria had severe trouble calming down as she struggled to breathe. Tiatria couldn’t focus or even look at Cullen. She was so now in a full blown anxiety attack. Cullen was now worried he couldn’t get her to calm down. He took off his coat and chest armor dropping it to the floor. Cullen then got behind Tiatria on the bed and had her lean up against him. “I want you to try and relax!” Cullen told her gently as he kissed the side of her head. Tiatria couldn’t seem to stop, her shoulders were aching and couldn’t stop sobbing. Cullen rubbed her belly for that soothed her before. When that didn’t work he then rubbed her temples.</p><p> </p><p>“You promised that I was safe!” she told him with heavy breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her head, “It’s alright! They can’t hurt you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria dug her nails into Cullen's thighs. Cullen grabbed her hands and held onto them with his, he brought them around her body. He could feel how tense and stiff her body was and her chest heaving.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his head next to hers, “Tia its okay! You need to calm down, you are safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wanted to stop but couldn’t, “Cull…I…can...op!” she told him as she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt Tiatria's belly and it was as tight as a drum. He panicked now wishing Solas hadn't left. He wanted to leave and go get Solas but Tiatria's grip onto his hands was firm. Cullen turned his head towards the stairs as heard someone running up them. Cullen sighed in relief as he saw Solas. Solas walked up to Tiatria looking at her in the eye as he felt around her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING FOR HER! THE BABY!” Cullen cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Solas took the water pitcher on the dresser and poured it's contents in a cup. Solas then walked over to  pick a leaf of Elfroot. He crushed it and sprinkled the remains into the cup as he walked up to them with it. Solas handed it to Cullen, he had to break Tiatria's hold of his left hand to take it. Solas had a very small vile that had a white powder in it. He sprinkled a very small amount into the cup.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen,“This will help calm her! There is a very mild sedative in it. It will settle her nerves.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “What about the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook her head, “She needs to calm down or she can throw herself into early labor!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria who was fighting for breath, her shoulders heaving as he showed her the cup. “You need to drink this Tia!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria pushed it away causing some to spill, “No!...I…can’t!” she was afraid what effect it would have on the baby. Cullen brought it back to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was more firm this time, “You have to try! You can’t continue like this! Do you want to lose our child Tia?”</p><p> </p><p>Tears kept come as she hummed out, “No!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held out her right hand shakily, Cullen helped her hold it steady. She sipped it slowly as Cullen whispered into her ear that she was doing good. She was only able to take some of it before she had to struggle for breath again. Cullen rubbed Tiatria's back and took the cup from her and gave it to Solas.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then rubbed Tiatria's shoulders, “I am so sorry this upset you so much!” he kissed the right side of Tiatria's head. Tiatria's body slowly started to relax from the sedative.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took Cullen's hands and placed them on her belly and had him rubbed it gently. Cullen could feel her belly start loosen. Cullen took a sigh of relief that things were improving. Cullen's head hit the headboard with a small thud as Tiatria's hyperventilating was slowing to the point that she was able to rest her head against his left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to feel calmer as her breathing slowed. “Those men killed Tahl'rail, I was meant to marry him." she said as if in a delirium. Solas looked at Tiatria as if he'd been shot in the heart with an arrow. "He sought vengeance for my attack." Cullen gently kissed the right side of Tiatria's head. "They killed him and left him out on display." Cullen stroked her hair gently, "I will not have such cruelty continue, even by you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas was left speechless, “You were supposed to marry another? Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria paused, “It still hurts, he was supposed to have my maidenhead. We were supposed to be together. It still hurts!” Tiatria started to get upset again and breathe hard. Cullen just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He didn’t want her to get any more upset than she already was.</p><p> </p><p>Solas quickly realized he made a mistake questioning her. “I had no idea and I’m sorry Lethallan."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen softly hushed Tiatria, "I will have their heads taken down immediately don’t worry. Just try to relax and stay calm.” He took a deep sigh, “Today was supposed to be happy, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, “Don’t be, it is still a happy day for me. I was just taken by surprise.” Tiatria wanted to think about something else. “I have decided when I want to get married.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face lightened and put his head next to her, “When? When do I get to call you my wife?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I want to get married on the new moon, the symbol of new beginnings.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her hand, “Four weeks from now then, I am very happy!” He then started to rub her belly again as he could feel her body relaxing. Tiatria laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the Solas, “She’s going to sleep, you said the sedative was mild!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas held his hands behind his back, “It is, however don’t forget her body is exhausted from all the hyperventilating. She needs to rest now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently held Tiatria's head from his left shoulder with his right hand and lowered her onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know of this former lover?" Solas questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria who was now calmly sleeping, and gave a slight nod. "Yes, those bastards not only took her innocence but the man she loved." Cullen looked at the elf, "Why? Tia never told you?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could clearly see in Solas' eyes that she hadn't said one word about Tahl'rail to him. Cullen gave a clever smile as Solas realized he wasn't as important to Tiatria as he thought he was.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall paced around he had to know if Tiatria was okay. He had a feeling she was but he just wanted to make sure. When Solas had stormed out of her bedchambers Blackwall reminded him that his duty was to the Inquisitor, and he needed to go back and do his duty. Solas realized Blackwall was right and went back up to tend to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen came out he saw Blackwall, Blackwall approached him. “Is the Inquisitor alright? What about the child? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed his neck, ”She saw the two heads on the pikes and it startled her pretty badly.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall looked at him, “Those were the men who attacked the Inquisitor last night right? Why do I get the feeling there is more.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, “Yes those are the men. Yes, there is more but you don’t need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall sighed, “In another life I might have had a pretty young thing like that with a child on the way. I count you as one of the few fortunate ones that got away from the life of war and found a new life for yourself. I am happy for you if not a little jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook Blackwall’s hand in gratitude, “Thank you for finding Tia and looking after her till I could get to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men smiled, “You know where to find me if you need me.” said Blackwall as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Solas opened the door that led from Tiatria's chambers to the main hall. "Commander" Cullen turned his head looking at Solas. He didn't like the look on his face. "A word." Cullen followed inside and once they entered the room Solas looked back at Cullen. "I was examining the Inquisitor, I found some worrying signs." Cullen felt a cold pit hit his stomach, "Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked back to the bed and lifted a sheet that was covering Tiatria. Cullen walked over and saw a small amount of blood upon the bed between Tiatria's legs. "Maker's mercy," he looked at Solas, "What happened?" Solas put the sheet back onto Tiatria, "I expect it was from all the stress she currently suffered." Solas looked at Cullen, "The bleeding has stopped, however I recommend the Inquisitor stays in bed for a few days, just to be on the safe side." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, "I agree, I will see that its done."</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a nod, "Excellent, I will see a healer is on hand to watch over if you or I cannot." Cullen liked that idea, he didn't want to risk either mother or child at this delicate point. Cullen looked at Tiatria and worried for her and their child, he walked over and took her right hand as he gently put his left on the top of her head. He then leaned over and kissed Tiatria's forehead gently as he now was incensed by the stupidity of the two men he charged with mount the heads outside of Skyhold. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen left the room and had the heads immediately taken down and burned. He then had the two guards who put them up, horse whipped for idiocy.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************</p><p> </p><p>Things in Skyhold progressed for the wedding, things were kept simple like Tiatria wanted. Josephine wanted Tiatria to come out and see them to give her approval. Instead Tiatria stayed inside her chambers and Cullen was left to give them. Not only becauseTiatria was too afraid to leave them. But because of Solas' instructions for her to rest. Tiatria would take her meals inside them and read all her letters there too. Even after Solas gave his approval for Tiatria to be up and about, no one seemed able to convince to her to leave them.</p><p> </p><p>A few days before the wedding, Cullen was getting ready for his rounds, he looked at Tiatria as she slept. It was early morning where the sun was barely rising over the mountains. Cullen fastened the belts on his chest plate and grabbed his coat and started to walk down the stairs, when he heard Tiatria to start to scream.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen immediately ran back up and grabbed her, "Tia, Tia! Wake up!" He called out, shaking her till she woke up, her eyes in a panic. Tiatria's face was in a cold sweat, she tried to catch her breath. “Are you alright?” Cullen gently caressed her face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away, “I still see their faces Cullen.” Cullen sat next to Tiatria on the edge of the bed. Tiatria snuggled into Cullen's coat, “I always see their faces wherever I go.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, “Is that why you won’t leave our room?” Tiatria looked away swallowing a big knot in her throat. “You can’t live this way Tia. You are safe here, I have seen to that!” Tiatria just stared out into space, “This isn’t living, how are you going to run the Inquisition like this if you don’t come out?" Cullen snuggled her into his arms, "You can’t let this fear rule you Sweetheart!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held onto Cullen’s left hand tight, he responded by taking her hand gently. “Seeing those men again brought back so much pain Cullen. Everything you helped erase from my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled squeezing Tiatria's hand back, “Then I will just have to help you to forget them again, won’t I?”  Cullen leaned over and kissed Tiatria as she held onto him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, "Maybe we should postpone the wedding?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him stunned, "You don't to marry me then." her eyes lowered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got out of the bed and started to run for the stairs. Shocked, Cullen ran after Tiatria and grabbed her hand. Tiatria turned around as Cullen looked at her with fiercely loving eyes. Cullen let go of Tiatria's hand and scooped her up into his arms. Even though Tiatria and the baby hadn't shown any signs of distress, he didn't want to take the chance. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen placed Tiatria on the bed and had her look at him, "I <em>want</em> to marry you more than anything!" he assured Tiatria as he held her hands. Cullen gave a lite shake of the head, "However these fears are crippling you! How are you to marry me if you can't come out of our room?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria broke down into tears, "They've taken everything from me!" Cullen moved over and held Tiatria as she cried. He thought about things, he had to figure out how to get Tiatria out of her room.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his forehead on hers, “What about if I post extra guards around Skyhold?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head worry still racked her face, “To what end Cullen? They were in your soldiers ranks!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stood up straight, “Leliana is doing background checks on all her men and mine. We won’t let something like this happen again!” Cullen kissed her hand, “I promise you!” She looked him still unsure, “You must trust me! If we are to marry, you must trust me on this!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at him, “You promise me that this won’t happen again? That I’m safe?” Cullen kissed her cupping her face in his hands. “Yes, by the Maker I promise that! I will see that you are safe here! You have my word!” Tiatria hugged Cullen seeking comfort in his arms. Cullen was happy to give it, “I promise you that you are safe my love! You are safe!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, "What about my bruises? They won't heal in time? Everyone will see and I don't want them to. I want to feel beautiful on our special day." Tiatria's wounds and bruising were healing and she didn't look as bad as she did before. However at times she'd still startle people who hadn't seen her before. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, "I had Josephine hire the makeup artists that made you so enchanting for the Ball at Halamshiral. They will cover everything and make you the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, "They will cover everything?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hugged Cullen as she shed grateful tears using her right hand to cover her eyes. Cullen laid down with her and had her cuddle up next to him. He stroked Tiatria's hair and gently sang to her till she fell back asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the her wedding approaches her anxieties take over about going outside after her attack in Skyhold. When the day finally does come it is efilled with love, beauty and Solas' jealousy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria came out later that day with Cullen holding was holding onto her hand. Tiatria had a shawl wrapped her head and face. Cullen was only able to convince Tiatria to leave her room as long as he was with her. If Cullen had to be Tiatria's personal bodyguard for her to feel safe and run the Inquisition, so be it. Cullen led Tiatria to Josephine's office who at the moment, was writing missives. </p><p> </p><p>Josephine caught sight of the two and looked upward, "Good morning Commander" she then looked at Tiatria, "Inquisitor." Tiatria gave a shy look, "I've come for my dress fitting." Josephine sighed in relief, "Thank the Maker, I was beginning to worry it would never happen." Tiatria held onto Cullen's right hand with both of hers. She looked up at him for a moment before looking back at Josephine. "Only if Cullen stays with me as my personal bodyguard."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine's face clearly showed surprise, "But it's bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride in her dress before the wedding!" Cullen gave a stubborn look, "Not that it matters, but I'll be outside." Josephine to a sigh of relief, but Cullen's face remained firm. "Till Tia feels safe, I'll be going everywhere she goes."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a quite smile as she gave a nod. "I completely understand" she got up from her seat, "Shall we proceed with our plans to have you fitted for your dress and make plans for your up coming nuptials."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine walked around the fitting room as Tiatria stood up on the stool with her wedding dress on. They were behind a dressing screen. It blocked the door so no one could especially Cullen, could see them if they entered. Josephine refused to have anyone see the dress before the actual wedding ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>The gown was white and flowy with a empire waistline. The straps were very thin almost like thread. Tiatria looked at the dress as the seamstress worked on the hem. "What material is this? I have never felt anything like it?"</p><p> </p><p>Josephine was looking at her portable desk. "It's silk" Tiatria looked down at her belly, which clearly announced her condition. "I don't want the dress too fitted, I want there to be enough room for the baby." Josephine looked up at Tiatria, "Cullen has specifically requested that your belly be highlighted. He wants everyone to see your condition and the baby acknowledged." </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Josephine shocked, "What?" </p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled, "Cullen is especially proud of this child, not just you and he wants it celebrated as well." Tiatria held her belly as she smiled, to know Cullen was not only proud to marry her, but he wanted to show off their child as well. Tiatria looked at Josephine, "Just don't have it too tight, I'm going to be bigger by the time the wedding comes."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a nod, "Of course, now as for the guest list as you sure you only want it to be such a small gathering? This is your wedding..."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked up and didn't finish her sentence when she saw her friends' face. She saw the fear in it, "I only trust the people on the list. I only want them, please Josephine." Josephine nodded, "Yes, I understand. What about the decorations?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, "The more flowers the better, trees anything that can help me feel like I'm back home. I want Cullen and everyone there to know what it's like to be a child of the forest."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine nodded and turned around, she saw a shape by the screen. "What about the food?" she asked as she walked around. She saw Cullen, "What are you doing here? You can't see the Inquisitor in her dress! It's bad luck!", she whispered displeased.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had his arms folded as he shook his head, "I'm not here to see Tia in her dress! I want to make sure she's alright."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine's face softened, "She's been doing well all day. If she needs you we'll send for you."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Josephine, "I won't be far." he told her.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine started to write on her desk, "Yes Inquisitor, I will make sure to have the small cakes from Val Royeaux." she responded as they walked away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>                                                    ***************************************************                                                              </p><p> </p><p>When dusk fell Cullen entered the Herald's Rest and went up the first flight of stairs. He saw Varric, Bull, Dorian, Solas and Blackwall sitting around a table waiting for him. They cheered raising their mugs as they saw him. He walked up and sat down at the end between Dorian and Solas. Varric shuffled the cards and dealt them out.</p><p> </p><p>“So Curly are you nervous? You’re marrying a very special woman after all.” Varric questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen threw in three gold pieces as he collected his cards and arranged them. “Never been so certain of anything in all my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull slammed his left fist on the table with a laugh, “Can’t wait for the fucking around part I bet!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen horribly blushed, “Maker's Mercy, I'm not sharing any of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall sighed as he gave a slight chuckle, “Seeing how the Inquisitor is already with child, I think they got that covered pretty well already.” </p><p> </p><p>Bull’s face chuckled, "True, but what's a Bachelor Party if we’re not going to talk about sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian smiled at Bull, “If it makes you feel any better, later you can do raunchy and unspeakable things to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull’s lips curled into a smile, “Alright now that’s what I’m talking about, but don’t complain to me tomorrow if your ass hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian shook his head as he smiled throwing coins into the pot, “That’s not all that’s going to be hurting I’d expect.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone chuckled as Cullen discarded two and Varric dealt two back. Cullen looked at Varric as he slowly pulled his jaw with his right hand. “Varric can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric put down his ale after taking a swig, “Sure, what’s up Curly?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen adjusted himself in his seat, “I wanted to ask you something on Tia’s behalf.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric’s face showed curiosity as Cullen looked at him. “She doesn’t have anyone besides Solas or I that she is close to. She does think highly of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric seemed surprised, “Really? I don’t I can recall anyone except Hawke who thought of me that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “I wanted to ask you if you’d mind standing up next to her? Solas is giving her away but she don't have someone who will stand next to her for the exchanging of the rings.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at him shocked, “ME? You want me?” He looked at everyone, “The closest thing I've done is exchanging quips!" he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at his hand as he thought for a moment and then looked at Cullen. “Well I do have a new shirt, I’ve been wanting to wear with a new pair of boots.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at him, “Stop shitting us and do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric chuckled, “Alright Curly, I’ll do it. It’ll be an honor to be help you guys out during the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen showed his hand, “Angel of Death, I win!” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone groaned as Varric rose his mug, “To our Commander! May he find happiness wherever he goes with the Inquisitor and kick Corypheus' ass!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone cheered and took big slugs of their ales. They continued to play their game until late into the night, Cullen threw down his hand as he smiled. He stood up as patted Bull's shoulder, "Thank you for the company, I will see you all in the morning." </p><p> </p><p>"Where is the Commander?" demanded an Inquisition soldier, Cullen walked over to the railing looking down at floor below. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm up here" he called out, causing the soldier to look up at him. "what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>The soldier looked up at Cullen, "Commander I was sent by the Inquisitor! She needs you to come to her chambers sir." Cullen felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach as the soldier shook his head. "Something about the baby." Cullen's face lost all color as he ran down the stairs and out the door. Cullen didn't stop running till he got the top of the stairs and into Tiatria's chambers. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen found Tiatria on her bed sitting comfortably, "Maker's Breath what happened?" he questioned as he walked over. Tiatria smiled as she reached out for Cullen's hand. Cullen happily gave it as he sat next to her on the bed. "What's wrong?" Tiatria put Cullen's left hand and placed it on her belly. Cullen was confused for a moment as he lightly shook her head. "Nothing"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed in relief and had half a mind to punch out the soldier. However before he could say a word, Cullen froze. Tiatria smiled as watched Cullen's face switch from frustration to wonder, "Can you feel it?" she questioned delighted.  Cullen looked at Tiatria's belly, he'd felt gentle flutters but now he was feeling stronger movements. "Is that...is that our baby?" Tiatria smiled as she nodded, "Yes" Cullen feverishly took off his glove and snapped his hand back on Tiatria's belly. Cullen could feel a series of small pops and what seemed to be, a roll?</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, "I didn't want you to miss this, I thought you would like to feel how strong the baby's getting." Tiatria realized Cullen had been started by her message. "I'm sorry if the soldier scared  you." Cullen shook his head, "It's alright, it's alright." he said softly, his eyes still transfixed on her belly. "You're right, I would have been sorely disappointed if I missed this." Cullen pulled his right glove off with his teeth and threw it aside. He then put it on her belly and slowly put his lips on Tiatria's belly. He then looked up at Tiatria, "I'm just glad that you're safe and healthy." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen kept his right hand on Tiatria's belly as he moved his body over her and laid next to her. Tiatria put her hand over Cullen's and together enjoyed feeling their child move within her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                  **********************************</p><p> </p><p>The wedding day had come at last the hall was going to be kept closed and locked. Tiatria was better about coming out but she still wanted to have her privacy on this day. The rest of the people were going to celebrate outside of hall. Everything was set food, drink, decorations everything! The inside of the decorations were magnificent flowers, ivy, everywhere. The mages used magic to keep the flowers alive longer and to look more beautiful. Also the trees in the garden, the mages encouraged them to bloom and thrive. Pollen was heavy in the air catching the light. The pollen looked at magic dust sparkling everywhere. Truly the inside and the garden looked like a forest and a wonder to behold.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria woke up to dozens of roses all around the room they were of every color. She sat up with smiled, as she knew they were from Cullen. She saw a single perfect red rose on Cullen's pillow with a note. Tiatria took the rose and read the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I look forward to seeing you later. Enjoy your special day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cullen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two maids came in with breakfast with her favorite foods on it. Tiatria knew Cullen had a hand it too and she smiled. When Tiatria was done Mia and Serena knocked on the door. The maids let them in as she looked at them. Josephine warned them about Tiatria's appearance, but they were still startled.</p><p> </p><p>They both smiled at each other as they then looked at her. "Have no fears my lady" said Mia, "You will be stunning for today!"</p><p> </p><p>They then set to work in drawing Tiatria a rose pedal and warm milk bath and to start her day of pampering.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was extremely nervous, he didn’t have any finery to wear. He was in his old room starting to put on his normal armor since that is all he had. Tiatria was changing in her bed chambers and he wanted to be surprised on what she looked like.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra called up to him, "Cullen!" Cullen looked down the ladder and Cassandra could see he had his pants and shirt on.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen came down the ladder, “What is it Cassandra? I have to get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him, “What are you planning to wear?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed his neck, “My normal armor, I have nothing else.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave him a disapproving look, “I thought as much. You need something better than that Cullen, today is your wedding day.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t look impressed, “You have any suggestions?” Cassandra walked over to Cullen's desk and picked up a pile of folded clothes. She handed it to Cullen to which he recognized, "These are the clothes I wore to Empress' ball?"</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a small smile, "I told the Ambassador that these would be better suited to the occasion than you're normal attire."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her stunned, Cassandra looked at him, “I know I have not made things easy for you since we found out the Inquisitor was with child. For that I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen narrowed his eyes as he leaned against his desk folding his arms. “Wait a moment, you gave me endless amounts of grief, froze me out and you think giving me this" he sighed as he shook his head,"Why do you think this will make up for everything?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him, “Look, we have worked extremely hard to stop Corypheus and Samson and now we have this issue where she’s with child, your child. This has makes everything all the more difficult and this is not what need right now. My anger got the better of me, as always. You have done admirably in putting the Inquisition’s army together, beating the lyrium and despite it all, find love <em>with</em> a mage. I was angrier that with all that we have achieved could be lost with the Inquisitor and the Inquisition. Also, I know that if you lose this woman you love so dearly, whether it be to Corypheus, or childbirth it could destroy you far more than lyrium ever could.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cassandra then his new clothes, “The clothes is far better than my normal one so I guess it will have to do.” He played it off like he didn’t really like it even though they both knew that he did.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cassandra, “Will you stand next to me today?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra smiled as they shook hands, “It will be an honor!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                   ***********************************</p><p> </p><p>In Skyhold’s garden everyone was in attendance dressed in their finest. Mother Giselle stood at the front of the statue of Andraste. She was dressed in her finest robes, Cullen was on her left side with Cassandra beside him. Varric was on her right side where Tiatria was going to stand.</p><p> </p><p>A slight breeze picked up and flower petals slipped through air and in a moment she was there. Cullen’s breath was taken away, she wore the lightest, purest white silk dress. The sleeves were like a tank top but at the top two long pieces were sown on either side pearls joined them together. The sleeves fell to the floor which didn’t make them true sleeves but covers or drapes. Her top was a sweet heart neckline and her belly was easily shown off since the dress was very flowy. The back of her dress had a five foot train behind her. Her hair was partially swept up on the left side with soft curls and inlays.  A crown of flowers on her head with pearls intertwined into it draping off into some place. Her feet were bare which was with Dalish tradition. The make up artists had done their work well. No one could ever tell she had been injured. Every mark on her body had been covered. She was now a true vision of purity and light.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked Tiatria down the aisle as promised wearing a white outfit of his own.</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle leaned over to Cullen, “Breathe my dear boy!”</p><p> </p><p>In a moment they were looking at each other. Cullen took her right hand but when Tiatria tried to let go of Solas arm with her left, Solas still held onto it. She looked over to him, he looked over to and kissed Tiatria's cheek softly before letting her hand go. Cullen noticed the tears in Solas’ eyes as he walked passed Varric some ten feet back.</p><p> </p><p> “Smooth” Varric grumbled under his breath, as he looked downward.</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at them all, “My children today we gather here today to see the Commander and the Inquisitor join today in marriage just like the Maker and our beloved Lady Andraste.” She looked Cullen, “Do you take this woman to have and hold as your wife for all the days of your life?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked in total peace, “I do”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at the Inquisitor, “Do you take this man as your husband for all the days of your life?”</p><p> </p><p>Tears trickled down Tiatria's face, “I do”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at Cullen, “You have something you wish to give as a token of your love?” Cullen looked at Cassandra.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave Cullen a small object, Cullen took Tiatria’s left hand and showed another ring, it was Ironbark like the last one but it had Diamond chips laid into it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen spoke with a lump in his throat, “With this ring, I promise my undying love, devotion and fidelity. I will love you and no other. You are my heart and my soul by the Maker’s Light I swear this to you and all that preside here today.” Cullen then slipped the ring on Tiatria’s finger. Tiatria then realized that there was a lot more to a Shemlen wedding ceremony then she realized. She had no ring to give him, no one told her that she was in need of one.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen saddened a little, “I have nothing to give to you," tears streamed down her cheeks, "I didn't know I needed a ring.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head ever so slightly, “That’s not true, you gave me this child" Cullen held Tiatria's belly, "something I never thought I would have.” Cullen then kissed her passionately.</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle gave a light laugh, “By the Maker’s love and light I pronounce you two, man and wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen picked Tiatria up as he kissed her gently spinning her around, everyone clapped and cheered. Solas slowly clapped Varric kicked him, “Fake a smile will you!”</p><p> </p><p>Rice and flower petals were thrown at them as they left the chapel and entered the hall. The rest of the night everyone got drunk and danced, especially Solas he got very drunk. Tiatria made Cullen dance even though she knew he wasn’t very good at it. She was so happy she wanted to dance. No one had seen Cullen so happy and didn’t know he could smile so much. Solas eventually disappeared after Dorian and Sera passed out from being drunk. Bull ate all the meats and cakes he could. Cole had never been to a wedding so he just watched everyone. Blackwall felt like he watched daughter get married so he clapped as she danced with her husband. She laughed as she danced and fed each other wedding cake.</p><p> </p><p>Later into the evening, Cullen walked over to the bard in the room and talked to her for a moment. Tiatria smiled as she wondered what he was doing. He then walked up to her as she hand her hands resting on her belly. He bowed with his left hand behind his back and his right hand held out.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have enough energy for one more dance Wife?" he asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled giving a slight shake of the head as she put her hand into his. "Of course Husband. But I thought you didn't like to dance. I had to force you to dance earlier."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen escorted to her the middle of the dance floor as the bard began to sing: "Once we were"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small laugh, "For you and only you my lady, I will try." he told her softly "Besides there aren't so many people to watch me stumble this time." he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as Cullen kissed her gently. Tiatria then laid her head against his chest as he softly sang to her. Cassandra smiled as she watched the two of them. She was happy to see that Cullen had found happiness at long last.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took Cullen away when she noticed after their dance that everyone was either drunk or asleep. She held Cullen's hand leading to the War Room. When they entered the War Room she turned around kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked around, “Here? Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at him, “I’ve been wanting to be in here with you for quiet sometime now, let’s have some fun!” Tiatria gave him a small bow, “Husband”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small laugh and bowed, “Wife” He looked at Tiatria, “Andraste’s Mercy, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”</p><p>Cullen approached Tiatria kissing her hands, “I nearly passed out today from for forgetting to breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria giggled, “I noticed, Mother Giselle had to tell you to breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed, “Oh you noticed that part.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “It was cute!” She touched the smooth sash across Cullen's chest, “I never thought that I would be married to a templar."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently smiled as he kissed her lips gently, "I never thought I would be married and to have a family."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria helped Cullen get out of his sash and jacket till his was in his tunic and pants. Cullen gently took Tiatria's face his into hands kissing her walking till Tiatria backed into the war table. Tiatria looked behind her seeing the table then looked at Cullen. Cullen helped her sit on its edge.  He slipped the straps of Tiatria's dress off her shoulders, revealing her breasts.  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gasped putting her hands on his chest, “I’m nervous” she started to breathe heavy, her nerves started to tingle.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her, “Why are you nervous now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him biting her lip, “Because everything is different now. I <em>belong</em> to you not just as your love but as your wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pushed Tiatria's dress up revealing her legs as he kissed her. He stepped in between Tiatria's legs rubbing them. “You don’t <em>belong</em> to me, you are not property. You are my wife, we will be sharing our lives together. There is nothing to be nervous about. The only thing that belongs to me is your heart; just like my heart belongs to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his hands up Tiatria's outer thighs; pulling her close. He kissed her gently rubbing her shoulders. Cullen then fell to his knees kissing Tiatria's inner thighs which caused them to twitch. Tiatria gasped, feeling her heart pound as Cullen licked and attended to her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“By the gods!” Tiatria grabbed Cullen's hair with her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then put her feet on Cullen's shoulders to help keep her supported on the table. Now that she was pregnant everything was more sensitive! EVERYTHNG! Tiatria leaned back till she rested on her left elbow. She felt her hips begin to move without her control. Cullen looked up at Tiatria after a few moments and saw she couldn’t take much more.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stood up taking his shirt off he leaned Tiatria back onto the table. He leaned over kissing her and in one thrust he was inside of Tiatria. Cullen gently fondled Tiatria's breasts as he moved and leaned forward on top of her. Cullen kissed her passionately as he took his right hand and started to stimulate her. Tiatria raised her legs and wrapped her arms around Cullen holding him tight. Tiatria shouted out his name. Cullen was surprised it took very little to get her to climax.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen kissing him, “Keep going, I want you get there too!” Cullen looked at her unsure, she smiled “Don’t worry about me! I can keep going!" Tiatria slowly rubbed her belly, "Your child gives me a drive you wouldn’t believe!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled and straightened up and began to thrust again as he held onto her hips. The force knocked all the war pieces on the map down and around. Tiatria licked her lips as she caressed her breasts as her husband took her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria again started to feel herself grow close. She used her legs to wrap around his waist and pushed him inside her deeper. Cullen groaned as she did it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Are you sure I’m not hurting you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “Your child gives me a hunger for you I’ve never known Cullen! Keep going!”</p><p> </p><p>Sweat dripped off of Cullen and onto Tiatria's thighs as he moved. Tiatria was able to sit up using her hands to prop herself up as Cullen moved. Tiatria moved her hips along with Cullen keeping the rhythm. Cullen started to feel himself to reach his limit as did Tiatria. Tiatria pushed herself off the table and forced Cullen to turn around and lay on the table.</p><p> </p><p>The force threw everything off the table scattering pieces on the map further. Tiatria moved her hips wildly as Cullen held onto them, “MAKER’S MERCY!”</p><p> </p><p>Finally Cullen reached his climax as pumped his hips upwards and Tiatria cried out of pleasure and exhaustion. She fell on top of him, Cullen held her and kissed her head. Truly that was a wedding night to remember. Cullen struggled to catch his breath rubbing Tiatria’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you move? I”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “I’m too tired to move!” They both laughed unable to help it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wasn’t going to ask her to move now. He just wanted to figure out how he was going to pull up his pants. Cullen twisted and turned his hips till he was able to grab them and pull them up. Cullen then sat up holding onto Tiatria and the pull up her dress straps. He looked at Tiatria, she was already sleeping, he smiled. Cullen carried Tiatria out of the War Room and to their bed chambers. He gently placed her on their bed, kissing her lips and then her belly. The thanked the Maker for letting this beautiful woman had now become his wife.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Solas sat on the Inquisitor’s throne sulking drunk, he leaned back about ready to fall asleep when he noticed in a blink of an eye Cullen looking at him. Cullen looked at Solas very seriously. He was back in his pants, tunic and boots. Solas instantly sobered up as Cullen had clenched fists.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice you having a problem giving Tia away today. Also don’t think since the very beginning that I haven’t noticed your feelings for her. You had your chance to have her and you blew it, now she’s <em>my</em> wife!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed Solas’ right hand with his left using his thumb and index finger to press on a pressure point. This caused Solas to drop to his knees screaming in pain, the nerves in his hand started to crack.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knelt down so Solas could hear him with perfect clarity. “I will be watching you around Tia and if I see anything funny, I will kick your ass!” He let go of Solas’ hand which Solas immediately cradled and groaned doubled over. Cullen then left to go back to bed leaving Solas to think on those words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Emerald Graves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria and Cullen awake the morning after their wedding. Cullen tends to his duties and realizes that maybe he and his new wife deserve what every newly married couple get to experience; a honeymoon. This is desire is strengthened when he sees Tiatria disheartened when she sees her make up has faded and her bruises from attack have reappeared. Cullen decides to take her back to the Emerald Graves for her to heal and to get away for some marital fun!</p><p> </p><p>While there they find something there, Tiatria didn't expect she'd ever see again!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation:</p><p>Emm'asha: my girl</p><p>Ma’en (you’re)</p><p>Vhenas (home).</p><p>Emma (I am)</p><p>Vhenas (home)</p><p>Da’len (Little One)</p><p>Ar tu na’lin Emma mi (I will see your blood on my blade)</p><p>Shemlen (The original name of the elves for the human race)</p><p>Asha (Woman)</p><p>Ar tu na'din! (I will kill you.)</p><p>Venavis (stop.)</p><p>Elvhen'alas!” (dirty elf)</p><p>Ir Abelas (I am sorry)</p><p>Ma Halam (You are finished)</p><p>Ar lasa mala revas (I give you your freedom.)</p><p>Dareth shiral (Safe journey)</p><p>Ir abelas, ma vhenan (I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart.)</p><p>Ar lath ma (I love you.)</p><p>Fen'Harel Ma Halam (Dread Wolf ends you)</p><p>Elvhen'alas (Dirty elf)</p><p>Len'alas Lath'din (Dirty child no one loves)</p><p>Ar tu na'lin Emma mi (I will see your blood on my blade)</p><p>Ma Emma Vhenan'ara (You are my heart's desire)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun broke over the mountains and crept into the windows of Tiatria and Cullen’s bed chamber’s. The sun tickled Tiatria’s nose as it crept into her eyes.  She opened them to Cullen’s right arm wrapped around her chest. She felt so warm and comfortable, she didn’t want to move. Cullen felt her stirring her around. He held her close kissing the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard Cullen groan as he moved around, “Morning, wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned onto her back looking at him, “Morning my husband.” A smile plainly on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen propped himself up on his left forearm as Tiatria bit her lower lip as she looked at him. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds as he hovered over her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's finger tips gently touching the sides of Cullen's face. “We're truly are married now? It wasn’t a dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smirked with a small chuckle, his left hand threaded threw Tiatria's ebony hair. “It wasn’t a dream, it really did happen.” Cullen sat up picking up her left hand. He looked at Tiatria's wedding rings and kissed her hand. “You are officially my wife now.” Tiatria smiled sitting up holding her bed sheet covering herself. She had a mild blush to her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed Cullen's right shoulder, “You know Josephine and Leliana aren’t going to be happy what we did to the War Room.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed as his face turned red too, “Yes, well last night was a wedding night to remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as he took her right hand. He drew her close for a passionate kiss. Tiatria smiled as she gave a small moan as she saddled Cullen. She let go of the sheet revealing her body holding onto his face with both hands. Cullen held Tiatria close as he consumed her with kisses his hands moving down her back. Cullen looked down kissing her left jaw and neckline. He followed all the way down to Tiatria's collar bone.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's fingers threaded through Cullen's golden blonde hair. Tiatria stood up onto her knees moaning, Cullen's hands followed down to her butt holding and caressing it. Tiatria threw her head back as she held onto Cullen's hair. His teeth softly raked the tender parts of Tiatria's skin as he gently lowered Tiatria onto her back. She rose her hands over her head as Cullen's lips and tongue slowly moved down her chest and swollen baby belly. Cullen stopped looking at it and caressed it. Cullen kissed it gently as he lips tongue went down and dragged itself to Tiatria's clit. Tiatria opened her legs as Cullen pinched her nipples. Her hips slowly moved as Cullen's tongue flicked it and his lips sucked it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to cry out from the pleasure her legs started to shake. Tiatria moved her hands down her thighs till they met Cullen's fingertips. They interlocked and she pulled Cullen up over her. Cullen's hands supported himself over her. He didn’t want to lay directly on Tiatria but he loved looking down at her. He lowered himself down enough that he could kiss Tiatria and as she wrapped her legs around him. Tiatria feet helped guide Cullen inside of her. Her back arched as she felt him and Cullen kissed the exposed part of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen as she caressed his cheeks with the back of her fingers. Cullen started to move resting on his forearms. He used them to push himself up enough to give Tiatria space between him and her belly. Cullen nipped and bit the tender parts of Tiatria's neck as she did to him. Her hot breath into Cullen's ear as he moved. Tiatria wrapped her right hand across Cullen's back holding him.</p><p> </p><p>After a little while Cullen sat back onto his legs. He put Tiatria legs on top of his forearms as his hips moved. Cullen pulled Tiatria closer to him. Tiatria loved it, she could feel deeper penetration and he filled her up better.  Tiatria began to feel like her body was about to explode with pleasure. Cullen kept eye contact with her the whole time even though Tiatria found it hard to sometimes. Tiatria felt if she kept looking at Cullen, she was going to lose it right then and there so she had to turn from him. Cullen's gaze of lust and want for her could be intense that it was too much. He put Tiatria legs over his shoulders so he could bend over and play with her pretty breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then remembered himself not to do that and lowered them at his sides. His hands went under Tiatria's hips and pulled her closer to him. Cullen then started to play with her nipples she clamped down hard onto his cock and screamed in pleasure. Cullen groaned because that was all he needed to lose his resolve as well. Cullen roared like a lion as he gently rubbed Tiatria's thighs. After a few moments, Cullen laid down next to Tiatria as he laid on his right side kissing her. Tiatria fell asleep within moments and Cullen smiled kissing her head. He put his left hand on his wife's belly, he loved to feel for the baby in hopes to feel movement. After a few moments Cullen then gently slipped from Tiatria's arms and got ready for his day. He left with a smile on his lips and headed to the War Room. He hoped to clean up the mess they had made before anyone took notice.</p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Cullen entered the room he saw Leliana inside and she had a smile on her lips that told him she knew. Cullen sighed looking at the table seeing everything was put back into its proper place.  </p><p> </p><p>Leliana put her hands behind her back, “How was your wedding night Commander?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head with an embarrassed smile on his lips. “Morning Leliana”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked over to the table as she looked at him, “Josie and I entered to find the room especially the table in disarray. Josie had other things to attend to this morning, so I decided to stay and ask if you knew what happened here last night?” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he lowered his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana smiled, “Enough said Commander.” She walked up to Cullen, her lips within inches of his right ear. “The next time you decide to play conqueror in here, tidy up first before you retire for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana then walked out of the room with her eyes still on him. Cullen walked up to the map and looked around on it. He looked at a few notes then glanced back at the map. He realized that things were going to get busy and soon and that he wanted to do something with his wife that all married couples get to do.</p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p>It was hours before Cullen was able to check on Tiatria. Cullen didn’t find her out and about anywhere so he checked their bed chambers. He found Tiatria dressed and sitting on their bed. Tiatria was sitting on his side leaning over.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was slow to approach looking at Tiatria curiously. “Tia? Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned the corner of the bed seeing Tiatria was holding her hand mirror in her right hand. Tiatria's hair covering her face as he could hear her crying. Cullen knelt down in front of her and brushed the hair away to look at her. Tiatria gently pushed him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me.” she whispered tearfully</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t going to deter Cullen, he took both hands and brushed Tiatria's hair back revealing her face. Tiatria looked at Cullen and he could see what she was crying about.</p><p> </p><p>“The make up wore off. I took a bath and it all came off.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face didn’t show any change. He didn’t see Tiatria any differently but he knew this bothered her. Cullen took the mirror out of Tiatria's hand and sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you know that it was temporary?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “I did, but I thought I would last a few days. I didn’t think it would come off so fast. It’s a good thing I checked before I went outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took her right hand into his left, “You don’t look as bad as you first did.”</p><p> </p><p>The bruising under Tiatria eyes and cheeks were clearing, the cut on her left temple was healed. Most of the bruises on her back were gone. The bruises on her throat were gone. It was just her face that looked the worst but it was better than what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned his head towards Tiatria, “I thought we talked about this. I thought you were okay with going outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got up from the bed and looked at him harshly, “I am! Cullen!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then stormed out of the room and he quickly followed. When she threw open the door to the Great Hall it slammed against the wall. She got the middle of it before she turned around and looked at Cullen angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“See! I’m outside!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “Then I don’t get it”</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled up in Tiatria's eyes, “I still look terrible! I still get to show off those BASTARDS handy work!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hit her right hand on Cullen's chest plate in frustration. “People get to look at me and see what they did!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned away from Cullen as she walked away from him. She wiped the tears away and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked to the stables and saw her horse, Hulon. He was a black and white Dalish All-Bred Stallion. She stroked his nose as he sensed her distress. Tears escaped Tiatria as she silently wept. Hulon nuzzled her causing her to smile. She put her forehead against his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright my lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was startled to see Blackwall behind her. She quickly hid her face behind her horse’s face. “Yes, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall had seen what she had looked like before. He knew she was still sensitive about the she looked. Blackwall staid on the other side of the Hulon’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall softly stroked Hulon's nose, “Horses are one of the noblest of creatures. They love us for what’s in our hearts. Not for what’s on plainly on our face. They love us when we are weak and our hearts are unsure. And their legs run as fast our hearts do when our spirits are high.”  Blackwall rubbed between Hulon’s ears causing the horse to lower his head. He was then able to see Tiatria’s face. She lowered her eyes, “If I may say my lady, no one blames you for what happened. Those men faced their justice by your husband. There is no shame in this.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall could see Tiatria's eyes well up, she put her arms under Hulon’s neck and drew him close. Tiatria put her forehead on Hulon's neck as she cried. She felt someone put something around her shoulders. Tiatria snapped her head around startled seeing Cullen. He smiled at her as she put her right hand on her right shoulder. Cullen looked at Blackwall as he had Tiatria walk with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse us”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall gave a slight nod as he turned to back into the barn. She looked and saw that Cullen had put a hooded cloak on her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this for?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked Tiatria to where the well was, he then looked at her holding her hands. Cullen looked at Tiatria's hands as he rubbed the top of them with his thumbs.</p><p> </p><p>“I seem to remember I wanted to talk to you about something before…”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked down, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head looking at her, “No it’s alright” His right hand cupping the left side of her face. “You have every right to be upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen saw Tiatria flip the hood over her head hiding her face as people passed by. He then saw Horse Master Dennett walk by, he looked at Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to him in a rather fast pace till he caught up to him. When he did Dennett turned around and the two talked for a few moments. Dennett nodded and walked off and Cullen walked back to her. Tiatria held herself her arms under the cloak.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Like I said before, I was coming to talk to you about something. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go back to the Emerald Graves again.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him surprised, Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. “Would you like to go back?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria glowed with a smile, “I often dreamed of going back with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, he loved seeing his wife's face light up.  “Good, the Horse Master is getting your horse ready and one for me. We’ll leave shortly then.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “Cullen we can’t leave, as much as we may want to our duties won’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “I won’t hear of it. I talked to Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra already. They will run things till we get back.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen in amazement, “You arranged this already? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at Tiatria as he hugged her, “You need a break as do I, I thought this would be a nice change of pace for you. You need a chance to heal away from prying eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her right hand on Cullen's chest, “I agree, I still look terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen brought Tiatria's chin up so she could look at him. “It’s not just your face Tia. It’s your soul, it needs to heal too.” He smiled at her, “Besides every newly married couple needs a honeymoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him curiously, “What’s a honeymoon?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a chuckle, “You’ll see”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked off to his right seeing that the horses were ready.  They walked up to the horses and Cullen helped Tiatria onto her horse. Cullen then got onto his horse and they set off to the Emerald Graves.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wouldn’t let Tiatria's horse go too fast because of her delicate state. If Hulon started to Cullen would pull on the reins, slowing him down. Still they still made good time. Tiatria looked at the scenery as they progressed. Her mind started to wonder about her clan and the life she could've had have had with them and Tahl'rail.  As they traveled she loved to look at the flowers and the animals run by. Tiatria caught sight of the Halla grazing and her eyes saddened. She stopped her horse and dismounted, Cullen grabbed her horse’s reins and watched her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly and gently approached the Halla, she knelt down next to one. She softly spoke to it in elven as it at the grass. Cullen was amazed to watch her, she gently petted the creature as its head chewing the grass.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a breath smiling, “Yes, seeing these Halla made me start to miss my clan. I wonder how they are doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “We could have Leliana send out her spies to look for them or Josephine to-”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she lowered her right hand. She watched the Halla slowly walk away from her. She lowered her right hand onto her right leg.</p><p> </p><p>“No, let them be. Any outside interference might scare them and cause a fight. I wouldn’t want that not…” Tiatria lowered her head as she took a breath. “not after what happened after...” Cullen continued to look at Tiatria as she stood up and turned to look at him.  “My clan got more suspicious of Shemlen after Tahl'rail's death. I’m afraid they would attack anyone who isn’t Dalish on sight.”  Tiatria put her right hand on her growing belly as she walked up.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “I would have loved the baby to have met its kin at least once.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got off his horse and led his horse and Tiatria's by the reins as he walked up to her. Cullen put his left hand on her right shoulder. He looked deeply into Tiatria's eyes as his left hand gently held the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's fingers vanished into her hair, his thumb rubbing Tiatria's ear. "It’s alright, we will make sure our child knows both of sides of where it comes from. Both of the Dalish and of humans.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled and took Hulon’s reins from him. She felt the need to stretch her legs as her back was starting to ache being on the horse. Cullen looked over at Tiatria and noticed that her belly was very noticeable now. It made Cullen happy to see his child growing within her. She was now firmly into the second trimester now. With her petite frame she didn’t have to be that far along to show. Tiatria caught Cullen looking at her out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to look at him. She smiled gently as she took Cullen's right hand into her left as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>It was nightfall by the time they reached one of the Inquisition’s camps. Harding had left a note on a requisition table stating that the camp was made vacant as Cullen had requested and no one would be back till the designated date. Tiatria was happy to see a warm tent and cot waiting for them. Cullen got a fire started and was going to go hunt for nugs or whatever he could find. Tiatria went to go and look for cooking herbs that would make the food taste good.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria searched the woods for the Herbs she needed, she just needed a few more before going back. She then noticed a group of Halla nearby and these Halla walked up to her without fear. Tiatria knelt down and let them come up to her. They licked her and nuzzled her gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hugged one around the neck with tears in her eyes. “I have missed you.” She said tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was back at the camp he had caught an August Ram. He had taken off his armor, coat and gloves. He was finished skinning it and now was gutting it. He had a blanket out to put the entrails onto so he could dispose of them properly later. Tiatria had come back and still was being followed by the Halla.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up hearing her and seeing the Halla. “Friends of yours? Have they come to watch us have dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled putting down the herbs on the requisition table,  “Yes, they are.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see Tiatria's face seemed worried. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he stood up wiping his hands off.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him petting one of the Halla, “These are the Halla from my clan.” Cullen held his breath he wasn’t sure how to react.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with a cautious smile, “My clan is in the forest Cullen.” She looked at the Halla, “These Halla came to guide me where they are, back home.” Back home, words Tiatria never thought she'd say or even consider again.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Cullen as he walked up to her taking hold of her left hand. “Not tonight, you need to eat and rest first. We can go visit them in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes flashed of worry she shook her head. “No, Cullen you need to stay here when I go and see them.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen narrowed his eyes, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen concerned, “My clan may hurt you and I don’t want that. I don’t want any misunderstandings between you and them. Please Cullen, till I talk to them.” Cullen could see the fear and worry in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wrapped her arms around Cullen's sides holding tight. “I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you because of a misunderstanding. It was Shemlen who took me, killed Tahl'rail and left me for three days.” Cullen wrapped his arms tight around Tiatria's shoulders. “I don’t know how they would react if they found out, I married one.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laid his left cheek on her head, “What would they say if they found I killed those bastards?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at him with a smile. “I think that would win you a few favorable points.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as her head rested back onto his chest. “Still I don’t know how they’d react.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria as he gently released her and looked at her belly. “What about the baby?” He put his hands on both sides of her belly. “What will they do if they find out if it’s half human?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see Cullen's concern and fear for in his face. “They won’t hurt you will they?” Tiatria gently took Cullen's hands and lifted them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed them gently with tears in her eyes. “Have no fear Cullen, the most they will do is give me a choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed he knew about that choice, Solas told him of it. He turned back and put his on the Ram and cooking it.  Tiatria went to the tent to lay down. Her back hurt and she needed to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Tiatria felt a hand shake her left arm. She opened her eyes seeing Cullen bending over smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Food is ready, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria got up slowly, when she emerged out of the tent Cullen had a plate ready for her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen handed it to her, “Your friends are still here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she sat on a log near the fire. “Yes, they will be till they show me where the clan is.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had a curious look on his face as he sat next to her. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put a piece of meat in her mouth, “Because I asked them to.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen almost chocked on his food. It took him a minute to swallow it and looked at her confused. “You asked them?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she ate not a word passing lips. Cullen looked at her amazed and now wanting to know more. Her smile grew as she felt him looking at her. His right index finger extended as he was trying to warp his head around the idea. She finally looked at him, laughing as she couldn't stand the sight of his confused face. His brow furrowed but quirked in thought, she tried to stop but couldn’t when he screwed up his nose, disappointed with his own attempt at figuring it out. She would have found it adorable if not for the small twinge of pity, pulling at her heart strings. Yet, when he slumped in his seat, even as she bit her lower lip to try and stop, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. His face still contorted in confusion like a nugs ass. When Tiatria finally calmed down enough, she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed Cullen's left cheek, "I can talk to the Halla Cullen. I can sense what they want and need. Normally only Halla’s Keeper can hear the Halla directly. Like a conversation pasted between the two by thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “So it’s a conversation in your mind?” he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, exactly! Some of us can hear them besides the Halla Keeper.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his food and then her, “You are one of those people?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, I'm the only one in my clan who can do this, it was the reason I became the Keeper’s first. When I was a child and found to have magic, I was eight. I always had a connection to animals long before I found out that I was a mage. As my magic developed, I discovered I could talk to not only the halla but all animals. When I was old enough, I decided to wear the Vallaslin of Ghilan'nain: the goddess of the halla and of navigation. I hoped she'd guide me in my gift and to use it to better my people." Cullen had read of Ghilan'nain in the book he'd taken from the library.</p><p> </p><p>It was said that,  One day, Ghilan'nain came across a hunter she did not know. At his feet lay a hawk, shot through the heart by an arrow. Ghilan'nain was filled with rage, for the hawk is an animal much beloved of Andruil. Ghilan'nain called upon the goddess to curse him, so that he could never again hunt and kill a living creature. Ghilan'nain's curse took hold, and the hunter found that he was unable to hunt. Ashamed, the hunter swore he would find Ghilan'nain and repay her for what she had done to him. He blinded her first, and then bound her as one would bind a kill fresh from the hunt. But because he was cursed, the hunter could not kill her. Instead he left her for dead in the forest. And Ghilan'nain prayed to the gods for help. Andruil sent her hares to Ghilan'nain and they chewed through the ropes that bound her, but Ghilan'nain was still wounded and blind, and could not find her way home. So Andruil turned her into a beautiful white deer—the first halla.</p><p> </p><p>It reminded Cullen of what happened to Tiatria that she and this goddess had a similar events happen to them.</p><p> </p><p>According to other Dalish tales that Cullen had read, Ghilan'nain was a huntress of the People and Andrui<a href="http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Andruil"><span class="u">l</span></a>'s chosen and, or beloved. There was a number of different stories involving her betrayal at the hands of an elven hunter.In the end Andruil transformed her into the first halla, and Ghilan'nain rose to a godly rank. Ghilan'nain was invoked when the Dalish wish to travel quickly or when their hunters struggle to find the way home.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria ate more of the meat as she looked at Cullen, “Keeper Deshanna felt a Keeper must have the mind of the people and the Halla.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he looked at Tiatria, “That’s smart of your Keeper to move everyone in a moment’s notice, if needed. Whether it’s for battle or for retreat.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, that’s what she says too. That was supposed to be my fate.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave her a smirk, “Funny how fate works, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen eating the last of the meat on her plate. “It seems fate first was cruel but then was good to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen crooked a smile, "I wonder if the baby will inherit this gift?" he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his left hand on Tiatria's belly hoping to feel movement.  Tiatria's right hand covered his, "or maybe-" Tiatria caught herself and grabbed another bit of food. Cullen looked at her curious, "Or maybe?" he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a breath she knew Cullen would have to know sooner or later. "I have other gifts" she answered. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen's interest was now definitely peaked, "Such as?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kept her eyes low as she was silent for a moment, she looked at him after taking a sigh. "I can change into animals, and I can sense illness in people and sense how to treat them, properly."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was definitely shocked, he never heard of a mage having such talents.  Tiatria was now slightly curious what his reaction would be. All he said was, "Why haven't you turned into anything since you came to the Inquisition?" Tiatria shrugged her shoulders as she slightly shook her head. "I don't know honestly, I guess I didn't want to change, out of fear. I didn't know how anyone would react there honestly, especially you or Cassandra. I was already under enough suspicion as it was. "</p><p> </p><p>To Cullen that made sense, "Could you change into something now?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen shocked that he was curious enough to ask such a thing. Tiatria shook her head, "I don't think that would be a good idea with the baby inside me. I don't know what kind of effect it would have." Cullen nodded as he agreed. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen then thought about the two times Tiatria treated him when the lyrium withdrawals really hit him. "So is that power how you knew how to treat me? You knew it was lyrium withdrawal and could sense what to do?" </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was honest, "Honestly, the first time I didn't know it was lyrium withdrawal. I just knew or <em>sensed</em> how to treat it. The last time, I only knew it was lyrium withdrawal after Cassandra talked to me about you wanting to step down as Commander of the army." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed the left side of his wife's head as he put his right arm around her and snuggled her. Cullen then looked down at Tiatria's belly, putting his hand on it. "What does it feel like?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria kissed her husband's cheek, Cullen took her left hand and kissed it. He put his plate down, it had a few more bites left on it but he didn’t care."It feels like bubbles mixed in with spasms. It's interesting to say the least. I hope I never forget this feeling."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pulled Tiatria close to him and kissed her lovingly. His left hand held Tiatria's right jaw as they kissed. His lips went to under her right jaw, licking and nipping the tender skin. The fingers of Tiatria's right hand went into his hair as her hand wrapped around his neck. Cullen pulled Tiatria closer with his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>The straps of her dress fell off her shoulders. "What are you doing?" she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Moans escaped Tiatria's lips as Cullen's touch set her skin a flame, as his breath was hot on her neck.  Cullen then slowly rose his head and looked at Tiatria with his honeycombed eyes. "Enjoying our honeymoon."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's blue eyes sparkled like blue diamonds. "I see" she responded before, Cullen's lips consumed hers their tongues wetting each other’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s left hand slowly slid Tiatria's dress up to her upper thigh, which caused her to gasp in surprise. His fingers worked to bring the rest of it up; as he kissed her. Tiatria took her right hand and pressed it against Cullen's groin. Cullen was already hard but she rubbed him to get him even more so. She wanted to get him even more excited and wanting. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen lowered Tiatria's dress top and took her right breast into his mouth. His tongue swirled and flicked her nipple. Tiatria moved to put her left leg over the log, Cullen got down onto his knees and brought her leg back over. He moved her dress over her right leg. His hands gently caressed her outer thighs. Tiatria's left hand touched Cullen's shoulder as her right hand went on the log to stabilize her. Cullen took his right index and middle fingers and slid them into her. Tiatria couldn’t help but moan throwing her head back. Her cheeks turned pink as she felt them, his thumb gently stimulated her clit.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's left hand on Tiatria's waist to make sure she didn’t fall as he licked and kissed her breasts. Tiatria's moans started to turn to cries as her hips moved. Her legs then wrapped themselves around Cullen drawing him in closer. Cullen could feel Tiatria's heat and the walls starting to tighten. Cullen took his fingers out of Tiatria and quickly unlaced his pants and pulled them down. He then kissed Tiatria as he smiled pulling her close and laid her onto the ground. He made sure her dress was over her thighs. His left hand propping him up as he guided himself inside of Tiatria. He then used his right hand to help him hover over Tiatria as he laid on his forearms.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria with hot, bated breath as she wrapped her legs around him. Tiatria's hands held Cullen's face as he moved. His head went into the left crook of Tiatria's neck and shoulder as her fingers nestled into his hair. Tiatria could feel herself unravel as he was hitting all the right spots. She was more sensitive and at that moment she loved it. She could feel Cullen's breath on her neck as it got heavier with his quickening pace.  Cullen then stood on his knees holding Tiatria's legs as he moved. His skin slapped against hers, sweat dripped down from his chest and soaking his shirt. Cullen looked at Tiatria as she had her eyes closed. She was lost into all the pleasures he was giving her. Cullen smiled with pride at himself, his fingers dug into her moist flesh of her inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's hands went to her breasts as she rubbed and fondled them. Cullen could feel the walls inside of Tiatria moisten to the point that he thought he was going to slip out of her. Cullen could feel them tighten around him, he knew Tiatria was getting close. He was nearly there himself, he didn’t want it to end. Tiatria's tongue moistened her lips as her face scrunched. Tiatria's hands laid above her head as she looked at Cullen with want in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen, please.” she begged.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, and saw that her fingers stretched out for his on the grass. Cullen lowered her legs as he lowered himself onto her. His hands gently took Tiatria's and his touch was all that was needed for her to lose herself in the moment. Tiatria screamed out from her release and Cullen followed her immediately after. It took a few moments for Cullen to fully stop. Cullen looked at Tiatria with both lax and love in their eyes. The fingers of her right hand gently touched Cullen's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's smile was sweet, “Fate was kind to me in leading me to you.” Cullen smiled kissing her tenderly, gently, sweetly caressing the right side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When morning came Cullen was sleeping in their tent. It was passed dawn which for Cullen, was sleeping in. Cullen moved his right hand since he was on his stomach. He woke up seeing Tiatria was gone, he sat up and slowly walked out of his tent. The Halla were gone too, he knew where she had gone as he looked around. Cullen looked around and saw there was a trail that Tiatria had left behind which went east of the camp. As he walked back Cullen started to get a bad feeling about Tiatria seeing her people.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was noticeably pregnant now and her people would question her about it. Would they accept her answers or would they become hostile? Would her people be okay with her being the Inquisitor? Would they ask her to return and leave everything behind? They more he thought about the more Cullen got agitated. Cullen put on his sword belt, sheathed his sword and followed Tiatria's trail.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had her cloak around her shoulders with her hood drawn over her head. She followed the Halla who led her deep into the forest. She knew her Keeper would keep the clan near a water source but away from any Shemlen eyes.  The Halla stopped and looked at her, Tiatria knew this was it. She saw a thickening of trees that had a small opening. Bushes, trees and lush overgrowth everywhere.  Tiatria could see the marks of the Aravel’s wheels.  As she approached two hunters came out of the brush. Tiatria lowered her hood, revealing her face and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Andaran atish’an Lethallin’s.” The hunter’s smiled at Tiatria and each hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>A female hunter smiled at Tiatria as she ran up to her. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, her name was: Shana.  Shana hugged Tiatria as tight as she could.  “We thought you were dead Lathallan!" Come we must take you to the Keeper!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria followed them into the camp everyone gathered as they stood in awe in seeing her. By the time she reached the Keeper a huge crowd had gathered. Deshanna came out of her Aravel and hugged Tiatria with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna held Tiatria’s face in her hands. “Emm'asha Ma’en Vhenas.” Tears poured down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Emma Vhenas Keeper.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna’s face looked so much older since Tiatria last saw her. “I thought I sent you to your death my precious Da’len.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, as she held her Keeper's hands.“No you were right, you sent me to my destiny Keeper. I’m the Inquisitor now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard gasps and whispers travel among her people. Deshanna was stunned they both walked together a few steps. Both Deshanna and Tiatria sat down by a fire as others gathered to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the Inquisitor Da’len?” Deshanna questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a nod, “Yes," she answered, making sure her cloak didn't reveal her condition. "I have been working very hard to seal the Breach and making this world better for our people.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at Tiatria curiously, her left index finger caressing Tiatria's cheek. “Have your bruises not healed from the last time I saw you last? Do these Shemlen know nothing of medicine?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s face drew to concern her right hand went up to her cheek. “No, these were from something else. I am alright, I promise you!” </p><p> </p><p>Shana sat cross from Tiatria as the fire cracked and popped. "Are you home to stay?" Tiatria gave a look of shock and  uncertainty. "Not exactly, there is still so much to be done. I still have to stop Corypheus before I can come home." </p><p> </p><p>"Who is Corypheus?" questioned Deshanna. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took her time explaining the events of the Conclave, the Inquisition and how it was her job to stop Corypheus and how she was the only one able to. Deshanna listened to every word and realized this was Tiatria's path. Deshanna looked at Tiatria with new eyes, she was no longer an innocent of the world. She had known love and loss, but now she had to make decisions that effected the world and in doing so, gained wisdom.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria was done late afternoon hand come and everyone was eating around the fires. Deshanna watched as Tiatria ate her food. "When your work with the Inquisition is over, will you return to us?" she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her Keeper shocked, she could come home, something she never thought possible. Before she  could answer,  the crowd broke as hunters came through in an angry huff. A man was thrown between Deshanna and Tiatria’s feet, just missing the fire pit. A male hunter grabbed the man by his golden blond hair and brought him up to his knees. It was Cullen and the hunter put his dagger up to his throat! Cullen’s hands were tied in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ar tu na’lin Emma mi Shemlen!” shouted the Hunter.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's hair was messy and his face did show he put up a fight and paid for it. Tiatria looked at the hunters and they barely had a mark on them which told her two things. One, Cullen held back not wanting to hurt them for her sake. She’d seen what Cullen could do and they wouldn’t be standing or dead if he wanted such a thing. Second, Cullen was beaten more severally than them and he barely touched them but they didn’t care. They beat him a little harder than they had to.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna shot to her feet, “What is the meaning of this?” she questioned as she stood in front of Tiatria as if protecting her.</p><p> </p><p>The male hunter looked at them, “We found him looking for our camp! He was following Tiatria!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Cullen a severe reprimanding look. Cullen’s eyes looked at Tiatria remorsefully then at her Keeper.</p><p> </p><p>The hunter looked at Deshana, “We won’t have another Shemlen taking her again, now that she's returned to us! No Shemlen will have another Asha of our clan again!” the elf's nostrils flared as he spoke with distain in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was getting nervous, the blade was pressing deep into Cullen’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>Keeper Deshanna looked at Cullen, “Why were you following her Shem? She has done nothing to you in the ways of harm. Why do you seek to hurt her?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes looked at Tiatria, her right hand slipped out of her cloak and signaled for him to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back at the Keeper, “I wasn’t looking to harm her Madame.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna turned her head to looked Tiatria who was now standing, then back at him. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Cullen's face grow restless. “Then what were you doing my dear boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria and then her and took a breath, “I was tracking her to-”</p><p> </p><p>The hunter tightened his grip on Cullen's hair pulling his head back, exposing more of Cullen’s throat. “I told you he was following her! Ar tu na'din!” he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria panicked her eyes growing wide, Cullen didn’t react to elf's words because he didn’t know what he was saying.  Tiatria did and held out her right hand as she started to run towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Venavis!” Tiatria cried out in a panic. Everyone looked at her, the keeper looked at her shocked, “Don’t hurt him please!”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna gave Tiatria a suspicious look, “Why Da’len? What is he to you?” </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew she had to give a good reason and only one came to mind. And if she revealed that reason Tiatria knew she could never come home. Tiatria held out her left hand, “He’s my husband and I love him.” Everyone just looked at Tiatria as she heard whispers being spoken.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the hunter who was holding onto Cullen. “Please Brother, let him go.”</p><p> </p><p>The elven hunter looked at her with distain, “I am <em>not</em> your brother! You are <em>nothing</em> to me anymore." He spat at her.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at Tiatria stunned, “Why Da’len? Why would you marry a Shem? After what they did to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Deshanna with honest eyes, “This man isn’t like other Shemlen or the ones who hurt me. He’s noble, valiant and good, he’s a Commander of his own people. He leads the Inquisition’s armies <em>my</em> armies! He wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Another male elf approached Cullen punching him in the jaw. “How can any Shem have any of those qualities?” Cullen gave the elf a nasty look, as he brought his hands up and flicked a bit of blood off the left corner, of his lip. “All they know how to do is destroy things! They are brutes with no regard for anything or anyone but themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“The same could be said about you.” Cullen grumped as he looked down at the ground. The other elf punched him again and grabbed the left side of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his face against Cullen’s, “You have something to say Shem? Let’s hear it!” Cullen wasn’t going to lower his eyes or show any sign of submission to this bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's nerves started to get the better of her as she bit her lower lip. The nails of her right hand touched her lips as she resisted the urge to bite them. “Please let him go!” She walked up to them pushing the elf off of Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>As he stepped back, the male elf caught sight of something. He grabbed Tiatria's right wrist raising her arm into the air throwing her cloak back. “Look she carries <em>his</em> child!” he cried out in outrage.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone now was in up roar,  “Elvhen'alas!” the others were screaming at Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>The Keeper could see the love Tiatria had for this Shemlen in her eyes, as she was forced to walk about for the others to look at. Cullen feared for Tiatria as the elf grabbed her belly. Tiatria kept her eyes low as she was shown off for her blasphemy. Cullen started to struggle and Deshanna saw the panic and concern for Tiatria in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna had enough, her eyes flashed of anger. “ENOUGH!” said cried out, she held up her hands to quiet down the others. She looked at Cullen, “And you Shemlen? Do you feel the same way for her?” Cullen looked at Deshanna with fire in his eyes. “I would die for her!”</p><p> </p><p>The Hunter looked at him, “I would gladly help you out with that!” he snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tried to pull his head lose but the hunter’s grip was too tight. The Keeper looked at Tiatria shaking her head as her hands gently touched Tiatria’s belly. “Ir Abelas Da’len, I have done you wrong by setting on this path.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gently took her Keeper’s hands as tears dripped from her eyes. “I regret nothing, this path has opened my eyes to so much. It has also given me so much in the ways of healing and in love.”</p><p> </p><p>A rock hit Tiatria in the forehead knocking her back and onto her right side. Cullen struggled but really couldn’t with the blade at his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“You disgrace Tahl’rail’s memory!” a voice cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen signaling to him she was fine. A female hunter walked up. It was Esticael, Tahl’rail’s little sister. The crowd joined in on her outrage, Tiatria touched her forehead seeing a small amount of blood coming forth.</p><p> </p><p>“My brother loved you!” Esticael spat on Tiatria, “He gave his life seeking vengeance for <em>your</em> honor!” Esticael pointed to Cullen, “Now you marry one of <em>them </em>and carry their child?”</p><p> </p><p>Esticael jumped onto Tiatria and started to slap and punch her in the face. Tiatria fought back as hard as she could. Cullen tried to get lose but couldn’t, the elf that had him looked down at him. “Don’t move or I’ll kill you now Shem!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Deshanna, "Stop this! Now!"</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna shook her head, as she sighed. She then looked at Cullen, "Esticael is within her rights, I cannot. Her brother was murdered by the same Shemlen who raped Tiatria. In our clan if another insults a dead elvhen's memory, a family member has the right to seek justice for them."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back and watched as Tiatria fought back, she got a hold of Esticael’s wrists and made her hands catch on fire.  Esticael screamed in severe pain and Cullen cheered his wife on. Esticael grabbed a dagger and tried to stab Tiatria in the stomach but Tiatria turned it to ice and then lightning escaped her left hand shattering it and electrocuted her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a snort as he looked at Deshanna, "This isn't justice, this a mob mentality."</p><p> </p><p>Esticael wasn’t going to give up she looked at Tiatria who was starting to stand up. Esticael used her right foot to trip Tiatria which stopped her from using her spell further. She then got up as Tiatria was falling and slugged her in the left jaw.  Tiatria fell hard to the ground and Cullen struggled to get lose.</p><p> </p><p>"THIS ISN'T WHAT TAHL'RAIL WOULD'VE WANTED! THIS ISN'T JUSTICE!" Cullen roared.</p><p> </p><p>The elf looked at him again, “I will kill you so you can join Tiatria in a moment! This is what we do to those who betray their people!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen struggled as he screamed, "SHE DIDN'T BETRAY ANYONE! I PURSUED HER!"</p><p> </p><p>Esticael stood over Tiatria and drew her sword pointing the blade downward. Her breath labored her teeth clenched her eyes wild with hatred.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma Halam!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen screamed in terror as his heart dropped and tears escaped him. As Esticael moved her sword in an upward thrust and then a hand grabbed her by the neck. A cold chill rushed her spine causing her to let go of her sword. She turned around seeing Deshanna with angered eyes slapping the girl across the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Esticael, this isn't justice! This is vengeance, you're out of line!” Deshanna motioned her head for her to leave. “Remove yourself, you shame us all with your behavior.” Esticael looked at Deshanna feeling betrayed, and stormed off into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at the crowd raising her arms to quiet them. “The Shemlen is right! This isn't justice! Is this how we want an outsider to see us? How shameful is it that a Shemlen has to point what is right and what is wrong? We are not heathens and we will not so shall not act as such!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just stared at Deshanna who commanded ultimate respect from her people. His eyes became glassy as his body tensed, his breathing still labored. He kept his eyes on Tiatria who hadn’t gotten up. She stayed on the ground holding her belly with her left hand; as she propped herself up with her right.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with concern clearly written in his face. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The hunter looked at Cullen, “Shut your mouth Shem!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had enough, he used his right elbow to hit the elf in the gut. Cullen pulled his hair out of the elf’s grip. Cullen then ducked under the blade as the elf fell onto his butt. In doing this, it caused the right side of his cheek to be cut by the blade’s edge as he got up and ran to Tiatria.  Others tried to grab Cullen as he slid on his knees to Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>The elves started to pull Cullen away from his wife, “Are you alright?” he asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen fought back this time. Even with his hands bound he wasn’t having it. Cullen roared as he threw one off his shoulder and punched him in his face.  A few other elves threw ropes around Cullen but he grabbed the ropes and pulled on them. It brought whoever was holding them forward and Cullen elbowed them in the face.  A foot hit Tiatria in the face causing her to fall on her back and roll. Cullen saw and jumped on top of his wife shielding her body with his.</p><p> </p><p>A crack of lightning shot through the air, “Venavis!” echoed Deshanna’s voice. The others backed away showing Cullen still on top of Tiatria. His breathing was labored, his hands were still bound.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at the crowd, “Shameful, you all are acting exactly the way the Shemlen expects us to!”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna's eyes bore her outrage and stormed with her anger. Everyone stepped back as she walked up to Cullen. She knelt down putting her right hand on Cullen's back. Cullen turned his head to look at Deshanna, his eyes flashed of a ferocity with tears still in them. Cullen's actions just told Deshanna everything about his character and his love for Tiatria.  Cullen's arms were around his wife to best of their ability.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna touched Cullen's hands and he pulled away. “Please” Cullen had a wild look about him in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna was careful not to rile Cullen up anymore than he already was. She unfastened Cullen's ropes around his wrists. The instant Cullen was released he got off of Tiatria and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's hands holding Tiatria's head up, “Tia?” His eyes moved side to side.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria opened her eyes and looked at Cullen, he put his right hand around her waist and helped her sit up.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked down at her belly, “The baby? Are you both…”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “We’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's forehead and held her tight, “Thank the Maker!” His right cheek rested on her head.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked at Tiatria's head wound and saw the blood had already stopped. Cullen looked at the crowd, “I killed those bastards who raped her before she came to the conclave! I will kill anyone else who will harm her now!” Cullen got up with Tiatria in his arms his eyes cold. “Even if that means her <em>own</em> people.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at Cullen as she heard her people talk to amongst themselves. “You killed the men who took her and killed Tahl'rail?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with narrowed eyes. “I did”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna shook her head in confusion, “How?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his wife, Tiatria head rested on the right side of his chest. Cullen then looked back at the crowd. “They found their way into the Inquisition’s army, they saw Tia and tried to attack her again. Tia has some loyal friends who saw and told me. I found a trail that she had left behind and broke into the room where they cornered her. I killed those bastards and saw justice done.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at Tiatria’s face, “Is that why she has bruising?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Yes, I take fault in the fact that I wasn’t more diligent in who I let into the Inquisition’s army.”</p><p> </p><p>The Keeper looked at Cullen in amazement, a Shemlen who took full responsibility for his men's actions. He held himself accountable in the whole affair, even if he wasn't at fault. Deshanna narrowed her eyes in stunned amazement. “You couldn’t have known who they were or their crimes. It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wasn’t going to accept that, “No, it’s still my fault. I should have checked their records, their backgrounds. I did after their deaths and what I found out would have made them unsuitable for the Inquisition’s army. So yes, it was <em>my </em>fault.”  Deshanna walked up to Tiatria and looked her over. Her hands gently touched Tiatria’s belly.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked up at him, “All is well, no harm was done to the child.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a deep sigh of relief, “Thank the Maker.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna then turned her attentions to Tiatria. She examined Tiatria's head and used a minor healing spell to seal the wound, with her left hand. She then continued to the rest of Tiatria's face. When she was done all of Tiatria’s bruises on her face were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her with a gentle smile, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lowered Tiatria down as Deshanna still looked at her with sad eyes. Tiatria could see her Keeper's fight to find her voice. It pained Deshanna beyond words to look at the one who would have taken her place. The love she had for Tiatria was as if she was her own child.</p><p> </p><p>Tears poured down Deshanna's cheeks, “You must now make a choice Da’len. It brings me no pleasure to do this.” Tiatria smiled as she held her Keeper’s hand with tears dripping from her eyes. Deshanna's hands began to tremble,  "I wanted you to come home."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hugged the woman who was her mentor, "So did I" tears dripping down her cheeks. “I choose my husband and child.” she said in a tearful tone.</p><p> </p><p>Tears fell from Deshanna’s eyes, “Then you know you can never return to us, for any reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded hugging her Keeper once more, “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked at Tiatria and then at Cullen, “This is the first time, I have ever had to say this and I know this will be the last; this Shemlen is worthy of you.” She then looked back at Tiatria, cupping the left side of her face. “If anyone was to leave our people for one, it would be for one, such as him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled with tears in her eyes, Deshanna looked at Cullen. “Love her, protect her, and always be worthy of her. She is losing much to be with you, my boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small smile as he gave a nod, his right arm around Tiatria’s shoulder. “Yes my lady, I always try to be every day.” Cullen then kissed the left side of Tiatria’s head. He then took Deshanna’s left hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. “It was an honor to meet you my lady.” Deshanna blushed she never had met a Shemlen with such manners.</p><p> </p><p>Deshanna looked back at Tiatria, “Ar lasa mala revas Dareth shiral Ir abelas, ma vhenan.” Tiatria wept as she nodded taking Cullen’s right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “We have to go now, whatever happens till we reach the end of the camp do nothing. It is part of tradition of one of the Elvhen leaving for the shemlen world.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at her Keeper, “Dartheth Shiral Keeper, Ar lath ma.” Deshanna nodded as they both started to walk away slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was cautious as she walked passed the crowd. Their angry tone of voices got louder as they started to throw things at Tiatria. Rotten food hit her, people spat on her and threw small objects. She could hear some harsh threats being screamed at her that were meant for her, Cullen and the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Fen'Harel Ma Halam!”</p><p> </p><p>“Elvhen'alas!”</p><p> </p><p>“Len'alas Lath'din! (Dirty child no one loves)”</p><p> </p><p>“Ar tu na'lin Emma mi!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen did his best to protect Tiatria from being hit by objects with his body. He didn’t lash out in any way, he just shielded Tiatria with his body. He just prayed no one was going to use lethal means against her or he would fight back. Once they got through the crowd, Cullen walked her to end of the camp.  Cullen moved in front of Tiatria, he checked her over making sure she wasn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just wept as she shook her head, “I’m fine Cullen, I’m not hurt.” She looked at him with anger in her eyes, “Why did you follow? I told you not to.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face showed the anger and frustration he had for himself. “I know, I know!” He held up his hands shaking his head, “I just had to make sure you were going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “I was so scared I was going to lose you!” Her right fist hitting his chest. “That was beyond foolish!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held her, “I know, I am sorry!” His right hand held the back of her head close to his chest. Tiatria started to shake as the adrenaline finally wore off.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria began to sit down onto her legs and Cullen with her. She took Cullen's hands and placed them on her belly. “You need to think Cullen! What would’ve happen if you had died?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen scolded himself closing his eyes, “The Inquisition’s army would have been leaderless and Corypheus would have gained an advantage!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Fuck the army! Fuck Corypheus!” Cullen felt Tiatria press his hands against her womb. “What about our baby Cullen? What about me? What would I have done without you? How could I possibly raise this child without you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lowered lip quivered as she looked at him, struggling to breathe. She loosened her grip on his hands and he rose his right hand to her cheek. Tiatria started to whimper as she closed her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly Tiatria felt Cullen’s hand taken away and a scream. Tiatria opened her eyes to see Esticael and she was on top of Cullen trying to stab him with her dagger. Cullen had her wrists and was fighting for control. Tiatria got up and tried to figure out how to get Esticael off him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay back!” Cullen ordered trying to keep Tiatria away.</p><p> </p><p>Esticael had a wicked look in her eyes, “Ar tu Na'din! Ar tu na'lin Emma Mi!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was amazed how strong Esticael was for an elf.  She used her thighs to crack Cullen's hips as she sitting on him, saddling him. Cullen groaned in pain, he used his right leg to hit her in the groin. This caused Esticael to let up on her cracking his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen cracked Esticael’s right wrist and made her drop the dagger. He used his body to turn to his left and used his left foot kick the dagger away from them. Cullen didn’t want Esticael getting the chance to get a hold of it again. Tiatria grabbed it and looked at them, Cullen hit Esticael in the groin again sending her over his head and he rolled over on top of her. “I don’t want to hurt you!” he growled, his teeth clenched.</p><p> </p><p>Esticael smiled at him, “Funny, I want to kill you Shem!” she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Esticael used her left leg and hit Cullen in the groin and a sickening crunch could be heard. Cullen roared in pain, causing him to start coughing. Esticael escaped his hold, Cullen was in too much pain to grab her. Esticael stood over Cullen as she drew her sword and positioned herself to stab him in the back. Before Esticael could strike her dagger pierced her throat with fire coming out of the blade. Esticael fell to her knees and then to the ground dead. Tiatria stepped over Esticael’s body and helped Cullen up.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a moment to look at Esticael's body, “Is this going to start something with your clan?”  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “No, there are eyes watching, even if you can’t see them.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked around and saw nothing, he felt eyes watching though. “They won’t bother us anymore. They don’t want more bloodshed and I know the Keeper would have said something.”</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to camp they settled back in taking a moment to hold each other. Tiatria looked at the nearby lake and started to walk towards it. Her mind started to wonder, how her path lead to the Inquisition, to Cullen, her friends and her child. Now on their honeymoon, she found her clan, her family and in one decision, were gone. Tears burst from Tiatria's eyes as her world, her people, her family was gone. In its place was the Inquisition, her friends, her husband and her baby.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knelt down next to the fire started up again as he looked over seeing Tiatria walking away. She gently touched the straps of her dress and had them slide of her shoulders.  Cullen realized what she'd just given  up for him, the Inquisition and their child. Cullen watched as Tiatria got to the lake's shoreline, her dress fell to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stepped into the water and walked in till the water came up to her shoulders. She lowered the back of her head into the water and moved her hands over her hair to wet it back. Tiatria was slightly startled when she felt someone put their arms around her. It was Cullen, she felt his left cheek rub the right side of her head. "I'm sorry my insecurity cost you, your clan."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around looking into Cullen's eyes, water dripped of the fingertips of her right hand as she caressed his cheek. She could see Cullen's remorse in his golden eyes, she smiled gently. "I won't deny I loved seeing my clan, my family." she sighed as her breath hitched from tears. "However much I loved them, I knew before my leaving, I would have had to quietly tell my Keeper about you and the baby."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen realized what she was saying, "You were going to say good by anyway, weren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snuggled into her husband's arms, "There would have been no other way, in the end." Cullen kissed Tiatria's head as he snuggled her into his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As they finish up their Honeymoon Cullen gets a report from scout Harding about Tiatria's clan. He saves the news for when they return to Skyhold. When they return he gives the report to Tiatria and she is devastated to learn that red templars have killed her clan. Cullen is wracked with guilt as he watches his wife's mental state deteriorate as her clan's murderers once an Order he devoted his life to. Can Cullen help her recover? Is there any hope of survivors be found or did Corypheus' knight's succeed in their horrific work of devastation?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven language translation:</p><p> </p><p>Ir abelas, Lethallan. (I am filled with sorrow for your loss, Female friend)</p><p>Ar: I</p><p>Glandival (wish)</p><p>Ghilani (to guide)</p><p>Elvhen: (Our People)</p><p>Din'an (into death)</p><p>Ne (you)</p><p>Nadas (must)</p><p>Then (awake)</p><p>Theneras (dream)</p><p>Ir abelas, ma vhenan (I am filled with sorrow for your loss, my heart.)</p><p>“Dareth shiral (farewell it means, "Safe journey)".</p><p> </p><p>The Elvish Eulogy:</p><p> </p><p>hahren na melana sahlin</p><p>emma ir abelas</p><p>souver'inan isala hamin</p><p>vhenan him dor'felas</p><p>in uthenera na revas</p><p>vir sulahn'nehn</p><p>vir dirthera</p><p>vir samahl la numin</p><p>vir lath sa'vunin</p><p> </p><p>Translation:</p><p> </p><p>elder your time is come</p><p>now I am filled with sorrow</p><p>weary eyes need resting</p><p>heart has become grey and slow</p><p>in waking sleep is freedom</p><p>we sing, rejoice</p><p>we tell the tale</p><p>we laugh and cry</p><p>we love one more day</p><p> </p><p>Suledin (Endure) - an Elven Song</p><p> </p><p>Melava inan enansal</p><p>ir su araval tu elvaral</p><p>u na emma abelas</p><p>in elgar sa vir mana</p><p>in tu setheneran din emma na</p><p>lath sulevin</p><p>lath araval ena</p><p>arla ven tu vir mahvir</p><p>melana ‘nehn</p><p>enasal ir sa lethalin</p><p> </p><p>Translation:</p><p> </p><p>Time was once a blessing</p><p>but long journeys are made longer</p><p>when alone within.</p><p>Take spirit from the long ago</p><p>but do not dwell in lands no longer yours.</p><p>Be certain in need,</p><p>and the path will emerge</p><p>to a home tomorrow</p><p>and time will again</p><p>be the joy it once was</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remaining week they were there was quiet and uneventful. There was hot sex, passionate sex, sex in the day and in the night. Tiatria finally understood what a honeymoon was and how fund it could be. And when they were too tired, they just held each other. Cullen asked Tiatria several times what the others had said in elven when they left but she refused. Tiatria wasn’t going to tell him. Cullen had already seen a bad side of her people. She didn’t want Cullen to learn anymore than he had to, of it.</p><p> </p><p>On the day they were to leave Cullen was saddling the horses when he saw Harding and the other soldiers return.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning Commander!” said Hardening, her back straightened as her right fist went to her chest. “I hope your stay here was quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “There is an encampment of Dalish here. They are to the North East of here. Be careful and stay clear of them as much as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Harding’s face changed to concern, Cullen’s eyes narrowed. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Harding looked around, “Where is the Inquisitor?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Harding as he was done adjusting the saddle on his horse. “She’s still sleeping, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Harding handed Cullen a note, “Have the Inquisitor read this when she gets to Skyhold. Make sure there is a healer nearby in case she gets too upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took the note and read it, his face changed to shock as he looked up at Harding. “Are you sure about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Harding nodded, “Yes, we came up on the scene ourselves. It was terribly sad, there was nothing left but destruction.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He put the note in his saddlebag. “Have a search party comb the area and see if there is anything or anyone-" Harding nodded, "I will Commander, you have my word. I will send word if I find anything." Cullen nodded as he gathered his thoughts. "I will talk to Tia about this when we get back, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harding gave a nod, “Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen went into their tent to see Tiatria still sleeping, she looked so peaceful laying there. She was on her back slightly turned to the right. Her left hand cradled her growing belly. Cullen hated to disturb her when she looked like that. He knew they had to get going, he gently touched Tiatria's left shoulder shaking it. “Sweetheart, wake up.” Tiatria slowly opened her eyes, Cullen smiled. “The horses are ready and it’s time for us to go after you eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded and slowly got up. She walked out of the tent and put on her cloak that was laying on a log. Cullen gave her the last of the meat they had. When Tiatria was done Cullen helped her get onto her horse. Cullen then got on his and they rode off to go back to Skyhold. The trip back was quiet as Cullen didn’t know what to say to her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen and smiled, “Thank you for taking me back Cullen. It was nice to be around nature again."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at his wife, “I’m glad you liked it. Maybe after the baby is born we’ll head back.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as her face lit up, “I would like that.”</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at Skyhold Tiatria got down off her horse and headed into the Great Hall. Cullen got off his horse and took the note out of his saddlebag. He looked at the note and thought for a few moments. He wasn't sure how to approach Tiatria with this. Cullen flipped the note between his fingers for a moment. He hoped Solas would have some advice on how to approach Tiatria with this. He took a breath and then went up the stairs to go into the Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen went into Solas’ office to find Tiatria there. She was telling Solas about their trip. Cullen sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.  He realized: <em>Of course she would be there! Why wouldn't she be?</em></p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around and saw Cullen, she was shocked to see Cullen here of all places. Cullen never came to Solas' office for anything. Tiatria smiled,  “Cullen? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen noticing the note in his hand, “Is there something I can help you with Commander?” Cullen looked at them his face became solemn. He realized now was as good a time as any. “I have a letter you need to read Tia.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s heart began to race as he feared her reading the note. He didn’t want to watch her heart break. Tiatria noticed Cullen holding it, “Alright.” Her right hand reached out for it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to her slowly, he pulled back the letter from her. “I want you to sit, first.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen curiously, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face didn’t change, “Please just sit, I would feel better before you read this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked behind her and saw Solas’ chair. Solas held the back pulling it out so Tiatria could sit before Cullen handed her the letter. Cullen looked at Solas his eyes signaling to him that the contents weren’t good. Tiatria took the letter from Cullen and opened it. She started to read it and in a few moments she broke out into a sob. Tiatria's body began to shake and she started to shriek in horror. Cullen took Tiatria's left hand as he knelt down. Tiatria looked at Cullen as her hands began to shake. Tiatria's hands sparked and the note caught on fire as she screamed with tears streaming down her face. Cullen grabbed Tiatria's hands as he tried to hush her. Tiatria's hands set themselves on fire but, Cullen didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “NO! NO! THIS CAN’T BE!” Her voice echoed throughout the room as she repeated her screams.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria to his chest as she shrieked and she stood up with her husband. Cullen rocked her side to side, back and forth as she screamed. Cullen could feel his wife's heart rip from her chest as she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Dorian came running down the stairs for the library. “Maker, what is all the screaming about?” He saw Tiatria and what was going on, “What happened to the poor girl to make her lose her mind like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Dorian, “Her whole clan was killed by Red Templars.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian’s eyes got wide, “Maker, how horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric came in and was wondering what was going on. Tiatria broke from Cullen’s hold in her hysterics. She tripped over Solas’ chair and fell on her butt. Cullen ran to Tiatria and helped her as Solas looked at Varric. Varric looked at Tiatria on the floor. Solas quickly looked back at Tiatria as Cullen helped her sit up.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked calmly into Tiatria's eyes, “Ir abelas, Lethallan.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just shook as it started to sink in, “Keeper Deshanna!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen as her face filled with horror, “SHE’S DEAD TOO!” She sat on the floor her legs had given out on her, her eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Solas knelt down and turned her face him, “Ar Glandival Ghilani Elvhen Din'an.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just stared into space, tears dripping down her face. “Lethallan” said Solas softly waiting for her to look at him. Solas looked at Cullen who had a worried look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria then at Solas, “Tia?” Solas moved to the left to let Cullen kneel in front of her. Cullen looked at her, “She’s in shock.” Cullen gently picked Tiatria up as she just stared.</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at Cullen, “Is she going to be alright?” Solas looked at Tiatria in Cullen’s arms. Solas looked into Tiatria's eyes, they clearly showed that her mind had totally detached from reality. At the moment, Tiatria was able to partially hold her head up. </p><p> </p><p>Solas gently held his friend's hand to let her know he was there. He then looked up at Cullen, “I will be more than willing to send her clan’s souls to the beyond whenever she wishes.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded as he lifted his wife into his arms. “Thank you, I'm sure that will mean a lot to her.” he then carried Tiatria out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>When Cullen came out of their bedchamber and saw everyone standing in front of him, waiting for word.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at him, “Is she alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her a little irritated, rubbing the back of his neck. “Would you be if your family lay dead on the forest floor?” Josephine felt rather foolish she had asked that.</p><p> </p><p>“How did the red templars do this?” Varric questioned looking at the others.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “I don’t know, Harding’s report was vague. It said that they killed every living soul! Their Aravel’s burnt to the ground. They saw the bastards walking around the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra shook her head, “How horrible for her. To lose everyone she ever loved before she met all of us. We must do something for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cassandra, “Right now the Inquisitor needs rest and quiet for the sake of the child.” He looked at Cullen, “I will speak with her in a few days and we will figure out a way to honor them.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Fine, in the meantime, I have to see to the men and to other important matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Cassandra and Josephine and then him. “Cullen, don’t worry about your duties here. We will take over till the Inquisitor recovers. She needs you right now more than anything else.” Cullen sighed knowing Leliana was right.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen, “I will see to the army and keep them in line till you return.” Cullen went back into their bedchambers and went up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>When Cullen got to the top and turned to look at the bed; he saw Tiatria sleeping. He took his coat off and laid it on the love seat. He then walked up to a stand and began to take off his armor. He put his chest plate on the stand and his gauntlets on the desk. Cullen turned around when he was in his tunic to see Solas approaching the top.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” he snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked over to Tiatria and knelt down, “As the Inquisitor's healer it’s my job to make sure she and the baby are healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked around to see Solas putting his right hand on Tiatria's belly his left on her forehead. Cullen watched him as he folded his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen tilted his head to the left, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas put the back of his left hand on Tiatria's right cheek. His right was very gentle in touching her belly, “I’m just making sure the stress wasn’t too taxing on her or the child. The fact that the Inquisitor sleeps is good for her spirit to recover, however it shows how taxing a toll her body and mind went through. I want to make sure that her body is stable enough to continue carrying the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “And?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood up and turned around looking at Cullen. “So far things are fine, however she needs to stay quiet and rest. Like I said earlier, I will broach the subject with funeral rights for her clan in a few days. By then the Inquisitor should have recovered enough to even discuss it without agitating anything harmful for the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas still not a hundred percent convinced he knew anything he was talking about. Still he lowered his arms and nodded his head. “Fine, just go for now. If anything happens I will send for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a nod, “As you wish” Solas then left Cullen alone with his wife.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his wife sleeping, her eyes red and swollen from crying. He lowered his arms as he remember the last words her Keeper said to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Love her, protect her, and always be worthy of her. She is losing much to be with you my boy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen remembered Deshanna's eyes pleading with him as she said those words. His wife had just lost everything, her clan, her people were gone. Tiatria had given up her family and home for him and their child. Now Corypheus had taken a huge piece of her heart and her soul. She was never to reclaim it. The more Cullen thought about all that she had either given up or lost his anger grew, his blood boiled. He grabbed his sword and went down to the courtyard. He walked to where the training dummies were and he unsheathed his sword and let lose on the dummy.</p><p> </p><p>Flashes of what Tiatria had been through entered Cullen's mind: <em>her rape, the conclave and Haven, her journey to trusting him that he wasn’t going to hurt her. The look in her eyes every time he touched her, the fear and the pain. When she did trust him the night they were together for the first time how one touch brought it all back and she finally had the strength to tell him. In that one night he proved to her his truest feelings for her and she gave herself to him.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tears built up into Cullen's eyes as he slashed into the dummy causing the blade to sink deeply into the wood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How she found herself carrying his child and the fear of his reaction to the baby possibly being a mage. How she felt she had to hide it from him for months.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to growl as his blood boiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How Tiatria knew carrying this child meant she could never go back to her people. How she nearly killed herself hiding it from him. Her rapists finding their way into his ranks and once again set their sights on her. How they chased her and beat her. How she struggled to fight back with everything she had for the life of their baby. How they nearly succeeded in raping her again and their blood hot on his blade.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s growling started to go into the beginnings of a roar. The dummy’s stuffing was coming out and pieces were hanging from it. The left arm of the dummy came off!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The shame in her eyes when he saw her, their marks on her body. The memories flooding back to her, paralyzing her with fear. How those memories almost cost them their child. How their wedding almost didn’t happen because of what her rapists had done and left behind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The dummy’s body was completely destuffed and the fabric was hanging from what was left of the post.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now after everything her people rejected her because she loved him and their child more than them. She was willing to give it up for him! How she fought to keep him from not being killed by her own people. How she stood up for what she believed in and loved most. Now after her making such a terrible choice after everything she had suffered, her people were dead. By Red Templars the old order he once belonged to, swore to, now nothing more than beasts and monsters. They killed them, they killed her people and left her alone in this world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen roared as he took one final slash chopping the dummy in half sending it flying overhead. He was kneeling in a long stance, leaning forward with his right arm outstretched behind him as he took deep breaths. Tears still in his eyes. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees screaming in anger and frustration. People stopped and watched Cullen as Cassandra broke through the crowd to see him on all fours.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked up to him and knelt down, “Cullen, are you alright?” She put her right hand on Cullen's shoulder and he pulled it away. “Leave me!” he roared at Cassandra, “This shouldn’t have happened! Not to Tia! She has suffered so much! When will it stop for her?” Cassandra looked at the crowd and saw Bull standing with them. She nodded while narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Bull turned around and pushed people back and waved his arms. “Okay folks, nothing more to see get lost!” The people started to disperse as Bull looked back.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked back at Cullen, “Cullen, we will seek vengeance for what happened. Corypheus will answer for this! You have to have faith that…”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Cassandra with fiercely angry eyes. “How can I have faith when the Maker takes everything from her? She has done nothing to deserve any of this!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra agreed with him, Tiatria had given so much of herself to be Inquisitor. “I know Cullen, perhaps the Maker give us tests and trials we don’t necessarily understand to strengthen our resolve. To make us stronger for what is to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly stood up turning and picking up his sword. “If that’s true Tia’s going to have a will of steel by the time she faces Corypheus."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked up to him, “The best you can do for her right now is being there. She has been there for you so many times during your fight with lyrium. Now is your turn to be there for her.” Cullen looked up to the balcony of their room. “Go to her Cullen, she needs you more than you know right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her and nodded and walked towards the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs in their room, he saw Tiatria had turned onto her left side. He noticed her body trembling as he slowly walked towards her. He then heard Tiatria crying as her arms were wrapped around herself.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stretched out his head out, “Sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat onto the bed with Tiatria's back facing him and he leaned over. His right hand on her right arm as she just sobbed. Cullen started to lay on the bed help Tiatria scoot over and he kissed her right cheek. His arms wrapped around her as she turned onto her back.</p><p> </p><p>Tears just streamed down Tiatria's face, “They are all gone! I’m alone!” she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen snuggled to his dear wife, “No, no you’re not Sweetheart. You have me and everyone here, and our child.” His right hand gently caressed her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's left hand held his hand onto her belly, “The baby is all I have left of the blood of the Elvhan. If I lose it, I lose everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's forehead, “I am here, things will be alright. Whatever you need, I am here and so are the others.” Cullen told her as he started to rock Tiatria, he kissed her head as he stroked her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sniffled as she tried to stop crying, “There were babies and children in my clan. They were the life’s blood of our people to continue.” Her tears poured down again, “They were innocent and couldn’t fight back. I can’t believe they were killed too.” The thought of all those innocent souls lying dead was too much, Tiatria sat up and got off on the far side of the bed. “I have to go back! We have to go back! See if there are any survivors!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got off his side of the bed and walked around to Tiatria. He couldn’t believe what she was saying. Tiatria had to be mad at this point surely.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped Tiatria putting his hands on her shoulders. “Wait sweetheart…”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with tears in her eyes. “We have to go Cullen!” She struggled to get free of his arms. “We have to see to check to see if any of the children survived, if anyone survived!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “You can’t...”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at angered, “Why?” She began hitting Cullen in the chest with her fists, “I’m Inquisitor, I should be able to do what I want!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria refused to look at Cullen, she knew what truths his eyes held. She knew Harding’s report would have spoken of any survivors if there were any to be found. Tiatria screamed as she hit Cullen's chest as hard as she could before he was able to finally wrap his arms around her. Cullen tried to hush Tiatria as she sobbed and she fell to her knees. She started to hyperventilate and Cullen let Tiatria go putting his left hand on her back. Her hands held her up as she struggled to calm down. Cullen was about to say something till he noticed her hands. They were starting to spark and Cullen panicked for her. He grabbed Tiatria's hands and fire exploded sending both of them back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned over to her left side and saw Cullen motionless, his arms stretched out. “Cullen?” Tiatria's blood ran cold as she sat up and saw bits of his shirt on fire. “CULLEN!” Tiatria crawled over to Cullen's body and patted out the small embers. Cullen's chest was badly burned. His skin charred black and the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. The wound was a foot wide in the center of his chest. The wound was a few inches deep into Cullen's chest wall.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to shriek as she shook Cullen but, couldn’t wake him. The most she got out of Cullen were moans as his head moved lifelessly to the left.</p><p> </p><p>Solas and Cassandra came running up the stairs hearing Tiatria's shrieks of terror. “By the Maker!” said Cassandra as she and Solas ran to them.</p><p> </p><p>Solas knelt down on Cullen’s right and looked at his chest wound. “What happened?” he asked, turning Cullen’s head towards him checking Cullen’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra knelt down next to Tiatria as she tried to hold onto Cullen. “I lost control of my magic! Cullen grabbed my hands and a fireball exploded!” Tiatria shook her head, “I couldn’t control it!” She told the two as she tried to figure out what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra helped Tiatria up as she fought the Seeker to hold onto Cullen. Cassandra got Tiatria to move back and sit on her bed. Cassandra knelt in front of her trying to get her to calm down. “Let Solas look at Cullen! It won’t help you or Cullen with you hysterical.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas knew this could be his moment, he could let Cullen die and work Tiatria into loving him again. However, the more he thought about it and the more he heard <em>her</em> screams; he realized he couldn’t do that to her. Solas put his right hand over Cullen’s chest as he spoke to him in elven.</p><p> </p><p>“Ne Nadas Then.” green energy swept around and into Cullen’s chest slowly the wounds healed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly started to come around. Cassandra held Tiatria’s hands as she talked to her trying to keep her distracted and calm. Cullen would never forgive her if something happened to his child now. Tiatria looked over and saw Cullen starting to come to.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he alright? What’s happening?” Solas kept his focus on Cullen even with Tiatria's questions.</p><p> </p><p>The wound slowly healed and vanished and then a small burst of energy. Solas’ hand was forced back as Cullen moved his head around. He opened his eyes his chest felt like Bull had hit him full force with an axe. He put his right hand on his chest as he groaned sitting up. Tiatria ran to Cullen and hugged him, causing him to groan in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's arms wrapped Cullen's neck, “By the Gods Cullen, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it, don’t hate me!” she begged. Her right hand snuggled into the right side of Cullen's head and hair line. Her head rubbed the left side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked around seeing Solas next him and then Cassandra, “What happened?” Cassandra looked at Cullen, “You don’t remember what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his right hand onto Tiatria’s right shoulder as she wept. “I remember a fireball exploding.” he groaned, Tiatria kissed the side of his face, “I didn’t mean it! I lost control of my powers and you grabbed my hands and it went off!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas knelt forward holding out his right hand,  “Theneras” A lite blue energy came forth and swept around Tiatria and in a moment her body slumpt over.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caught Tiatria as she fell into his lap, Cullen looked at Solas and socked him in the jaw with his left fist. Solas was knocked back onto his right side. Cullen cried out in pain from doing it.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra ran over and leaned Tiatria into her arms. “What did you do Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas held his jaw as he sat up, “I put the Inquisitor to sleep. She is too hysterical right now.” He looked at Cullen angry, “She nearly killed you! I brought you back and this is how you thank me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen groaned holding his chest, “I didn’t know what you did to her!” Solas sat back on his knees. “That’s no reason to hit me!” Both men looked at each other for a moment, they both knew Cullen was just needing a reason to hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra made disgusted noises as she shook her head. “Can someone help me getting her to the bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen attempted to get up but couldn’t his chest hurt too much.</p><p> </p><p>Solas got up, “Sit there, it will be a while before the pain subsides. I will do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave him a nasty look as he didn’t favor the idea of Solas touching Tiatria. Solas picked Tiatria up carefully and walked over to the right side of the bed. Cassandra got up and knelt down having Cullen put his left arm around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra helped Cullen stand up and helped him walk to the bed. “You’re lucky Solas knew the spells he did to heal you. You would have died otherwise.” Cullen looked at Solas as Cassandra helped him sit on the bed, his eyes full of suspicion. “How long is she going to sleep like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas put his left hand on her belly and opened on of her eyes to look at her pupil. “Till I release her from it.” Cullen struggled to get up he had a look in his eyes that would frighten Corypheus himself, but Cassandra held onto him. Solas stood up and looked at Cullen harshly. “You’d have the Inquisitor be unstable and possibly kill you again? Or have her lose the child? Your wife needs rest Commander.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas sourly for a moment then put his head back onto the pillow. His eyes moved to his right looking at Solas again. “You can keep her in this state for as long as you wish?” Solas gave a nod as he held his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra knew that tone of voice, “What are you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “I’ll need you to come with me Cassandra.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him not to sure what was going on his mind. “Where?”</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen and Cassandra rode into the Emerald Graves and into the clearing, where Tiatria's clan had camped. Harding hadn't sent any word of finding anything hopeful. Leliana's scouts followed closely behind, scattering themselves throughout the Dalish camp. Cullen dismounted his horse, heart pounding as he drew closer to the desolation. Fire flickered and looked at the remains of the Aravels, red sails torn by blade and arrow. That Cullen could handle. But not the bodies...Maker...the bodies. Strewn like fallen leaves touched by winter's kiss, but they had not fallen prey to the cold...their bodies were scorched, burned until there was barely any sign of the proud people they once were.</p><p> </p><p>"Search the area! Look for survivors or sign of the Templars!" the Seeker ordered, her voice thick with anger and sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked ahead, she tried to steel her heart, but there was no way to stop the tears that threatened to show. Everything her friend had loved before the Inquisition, gone. Cassandra's gaze turned to Cullen, on his knees, he was cradling something in his hands. He'd found something half-buried in the ground, charred, beyond saving. A doll. He couldn't help the thoughts that flooded to him of his wife and child, the look on Tiatria's face when she'd heard what had happened to her people, the thought of their child growing up not knowing half of who they were. Cullen's chest heaved and he fought a sob, the scent of death hitting him hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Something lay in the dirt a few feet away, catching Cullen's attention from the corner of his sight. Braided hair and round cheeks, she couldn't have been older than five or six. As carefully as he could, he lifted a small outstretched blackened hand and wrapped her arm around the doll. Pale eyes closed as Cullen turned away, trying to fight the rage that boiled in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly rose to his feet as he held the doll looking around. "They left...nothing! No remorse! No-no conscience! I gave my life to the Order!” Cullen looked at the doll his blood boiling, “Now murderers of innocence!" he roared.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the doll as he tried to calm down. His attention turned back to the child, he slowly walked back to her and knelt down. He ran a hand over her hair, it was the only part of her he could make out for certain.</p><p> </p><p>"Maker guide you little one..." Cullen shook his head, "...may Falon'din guide you to the beyond." he rose to his feet, sighing heavily and blinking away the tears that blurred his sight.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen saw something nailed to a tree by a red lyrium crystal. He walked up to it seeing it was a piece of paper. He grabbed it pulling it from the tree, he read it.</p><p> </p><p>Commander,</p><p>Tell your Inquisitor, my master was very upset over the destruction over the red lyrium shipments being destroyed. Naughty girl, she had to be punished.</p><p>Samson</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt as if the air was knocked out of his lungs as he knees weakened and he fell on them. He scrunched up the letter in his hands as he took in deep breaths. Tears of anger fell from his eyes as he screamed till his lungs burned. Cullen fell over onto his hands as he took deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>Harding ran towards him, wide-eyed and perplexed. "Seeker Pentaghast has found something!" she saluted, her chest heaving between each heavy pant. Cullen looked up at him as sat up onto his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Cullen! Over here!" said Cassandra, her voice was slightly faded, but he heard her none-the-less. Cullen got up and walked to where he heard her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Leaves crunched underfoot as he approached, withstanding the urge to empty his stomach, the bile rising in his throat at the scent and sight. Warriors lay with dagger and sword in their back, women perished reaching for their children, it was almost too much. Then he saw them. Two scouts ran out from the tree line, followed closely in tow by two female elves and a group of children (no more than eight years old). Cullen walked slowly, hoping he didn't frighten them.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened here?" he asked, neither of the female elves seemed to know what to say or do, fear making their blue and green eyes wide, lips parted with shallow breaths.</p><p> </p><p>One turned to Cullen, her bobbed black hair swaying with the quick turned of her head, she couldn't have been more than twenty. Her expression changed to one of mild suspicion, a hand reaching behind her to make sure the children were safe.</p><p> </p><p>"Garas Quenathra?" she asked, her brow furrowed when he didn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>An elven scout looked at Cullen, realizing he should translate. "She wants to know why you came?" he stated, the tension could have been cut but a cleaver.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran his tongue along his drying lips, "We were sent by the Inquisitor as a mission of good will. She wanted to see who of her clan remained and if we could...ultimately...help them." he glanced at Cassandra, who simply shrugged, just as confused as he.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened here?" Cassandra asked, frustration blending with sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>The young elf woman pulled one of the children close, holding the little boy to her with tears in her eyes. "Din'an" her voice was almost a croak and Cullen cast another look to the scout.</p><p> </p><p>The rogue stared at the floor, his heart heavy. "Death"</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Solas sat next to Tiatria on the edge of the bed on her left. He had been watching over her since Cullen left. He looked at her as she slept peacefully and he had his left hand on top of hers which were folded under her chest. His thumb gently caressed her skin and then his hand lifted as he caressed the right side of her face. Solas started at the top of her head and gently moved his hand down to her chin, his fingers gently leaving Tiatria's face. Her beauty was beyond compare and her light that of the Elvhen seemed to give off a soft glow.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria with a sweet smile, “Ir abelas, ma vhenan." Solas then gently leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>When Solas sat up his eyes were glassy. It pained him to see Tiatria hurt as she did. He picked up her left hand and held it in both of his. What had this union with this Shemlen really given her? Nothing but pain and sorrow? With him Tiatria's clan would have accepted her back and the child she carried. She could have been truly happy in having both worlds. Now Tiatria was alone with her people gone. Her world would seem much colder now.</p><p> </p><p>Solas heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he put her hand back. He looked over to the stairs and saw Cullen coming up them.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to them as Solas stood up from the bed. “Was your quest successful?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up next to Solas, who was next to Tiatria, who was sleeping. Cullen stood next to her left shoulder leaning over softly touching her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake her up.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen then her as the same blue energy came out of his left hand. “Then”</p><p> </p><p>In a moment Tiatria started to move her head and she opened her eyes. She saw Cullen hovering over her with a smile. “How are you feeling?” Cullen asked as he sat down on the bed facing her from his left.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria's left hand gently as she looked at him. “I’m feeling better.” She sat up as Cullen kissed her left hand. “I have a surprise for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria came out of her bedchambers and was stunned beyond words. Her eyes wide her mouth slightly a gape. She looked at Cullen who smiled at her. She turned around seeing the remaining survivors of her clan. Tiatria ran to them and hugged both of them. All three women wept holding each other. Tiatria touched their faces she couldn’t believe they were real and she then saw the children. She fell to her knees hugging them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her Sister’s, “You will stay here in Skyhold as my most treasured guests! We are family and we should never be parted again.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt a sense of pride seeing Tiatria so happy. Corypheus hadn’t taken them all away from her and that’s all that mattered to him. Tiatria had not looked so happy in a long time. Cullen knew a part of her soul was restored and now she had the zeal to continue her mission to defeating Corypheus and the red templars.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen folded his arms as he smiled watching his wife. Dagna walked up to Cullen from his left, “Commander” Cullen turned his head but saw no one, “Down here!” Cullen looked down seeing Dagna.</p><p> </p><p>Dagna smiled holding up a rune, “Here is the rune I made with poor Maddox’s tools. This should undo Samson’s armor quick enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the rune which was circular with red lyrium etched into it. Cullen smiled knowing he know held the one thing that would break Samson once and for all. He was going to see justice done for Tiatria’s clan, for all of them.</p><p> </p><p>That night Tiatria and Solas were in the Skyhold’s garden with the remaining members of her clan. Cullen and the others were also present as a pyre was erected in the center of the garden. Tiatria was dressed in her dalish mage armor, her staff in hand. She was now Keeper of her clan and she carried herself as such.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at everyone, “We shall honor those who are no longer with us. In this pyre we will release their souls to Falon'Din and the beyond.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas and his rose both his hands and the pyre was lit on fire. As it burned Solas spoke: “Hahren na melana Sahlin. Emma ir abelas. Souver'inan isala hamin. Vhenan him dor'felas. In uthenera na revas. Vir sulahn'nehn, Vir dirthera, Vir samahl la numin, Vir lath sa'vunin.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria herself sang a haunting melody.</p><p> </p><p>“Melava inan enansal</p><p>ir su araval tu elvaral</p><p>u na emma abelas</p><p>in elgar sa vir mana</p><p>in tu setheneran din emma na</p><p>lath sulevin</p><p>lath araval ena</p><p>arla ven tu vir mahvir</p><p>melana ‘nehn</p><p>enasal ir sa lethalin”</p><p> </p><p>As she sang the fire exploded and veil fire took over souls of the dead came from the fire revealing themselves. Everyone stood back in awe for they had never seen such a thing. Cullen had no idea Tiatria could sing so beautifully. The last soul to emerge was Keeper Deshanna. She looked at Tiatria with immense love in her eyes. Her face beamed with pride as looked at Tiatria. As the song neared its end the soul’s forms vanished leaving orbs. The orbs started to swirl around each other as they rose into the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up into the sky with tears in her eyes. “Dareth shiral".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Wilds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now with the wedding over Tiatria wants to cripple Corypheus as much as possible before the baby comes. Morrigan shows what she believe his next plan will be in the Arbor Wilds. When she arrives their with Inquisition's forces she settles camp. During the night Tiatria and Cullen have a very eventful evening.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation</p><p>AR TU NA'DIN: I will kill you</p><p>Vhenan: heart</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning came and Tiatria woke up with Cullen sleeping next to her. His right arm holding her belly, his head nuzzled against hers. Cullen felt Tiatria stirring and kissed her head. “Morning”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled turning her head to face her husband, “Morning”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned onto her back as he snuggled herself close to Cullen. She loved being in Cullen's arms, she always felt safe within them. Cullen laid his head on hers as he dozed for another moment. He then looked over at the windows and saw the dawn.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen groaned knowing he had to get up, “It’s a crime to get out of a warm bead and torn away from one’s beautiful wife!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria laughed hitting Cullen with her pillow, “You’re the Commander of the army! If they can’t sleep you can’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned over kissing Tiatria as he rubbed her growing belly. Tiatria was in her third season and the baby moved regularly, driving Tiatria nuts sometimes late into night. She'd wake Cullen since he helped her into this mess. Cullen would then gently rub her belly as he'd sing: <em>'The Dawn Has Come' </em>to the baby, which seemed to lull it to sleep. Tiatria loved to hear her husband sing, and so did the baby apparently because he or she would settle down.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria made a shrill laugh as Cullen leaned over kissing her left cheek as she rolled over. Cullen hummed with enjoyment as his left hand drifted to in between her legs. Tiatria's left hand quickly grabbed Cullen's, "I don't think so!" she laughed, as she felt Cullen's erection stab her in the butt.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled as he leaned over and bit Tiatria's cheek gently, "Why not Sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned onto her back as she giggled, holding Cullen's hand. "Because I'm still tired from being up half the night because of your child."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed as he kissed the palm of Tiatria's left hand, "So now it's <em>my</em> child.  The baby isn't even born yet and already you are assigning 'em property labels." Cullen smiled as he put his left hand on Tiatria's belly and rubbed it. Tiatria gave a tired smile as she held Cullen's hand gently on her belly which at this point felt enormous. Cullen loved Tiatria's belly as it kept growing with their child. To him it was a positive sign that it was healthy, but he knew that it was also making Tiatria more uncomfortable for she had less room to herself, especially being pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's belly, "Please be good for mommy today."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's right hand went into Cullen's hair making it even more curly that it already was, "Besides with me the size of a Druffalo, I doubt you find me attractive." Cullen immediately gave his wife a sour look, "Tiatria Rutherford, I will always find you attractive no matter how you look." Cullen's face softened, "Besides you are carrying our child, which to me makes you more appealing than ever." he purred.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria laughed, "So you love Druffalos now? Should I wear a skin for you as you mount me?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled as he kissed Tiatria pressing her body against his, to which he sat up scratching his head as he yawned. He realized he wasn't going to get his way so Cullen slowly got up from the bed and got dressed. When he was finished he bent over to Tiatria and kissed her. She had already fallen back asleep. For being with child she never seemed to get enough rest. Cullen knelt down and kissed his wife's belly before he left her to sleep for as she long could.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen closed the door as he walked down the stairs, he noticed Josephine walked up the steps with papers in her hands. She looked up to see Cullen walking down the steps. "Oh good morning Commander, is the Inquisitor awake?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, "No not yet, can I help you something?"</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at the papers as she shook her head, "Not specifically, there are affairs with Fairfax in the Emerald Graves, that Inquisitor needs to attend to."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took the papers from Josephine and looked them over. "I can help you with these Josephine." he looked at her, "Tia needs the sleep, she's been having issues of sleeping at night lately."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a concerned look, "Is she alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, "The baby is moving a lot during the night and it keeps Tia up unfortunately. Not to menchin what Tia's days normally consist of." Cullen sighed, "I would appreciate if you left her to sleep and while I can help you with this."</p><p> </p><p>Josephine nodded, "Of course Commander."</p><p> </p><p>The two walked down the steps to the door that lead out to the main hall. Josephine looked at Cullen from the corner of her right eye. Her thoughts often wondered about Tiatria's clan and the aftermath. "How has she been coping with" </p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped as he shook his head. "As one might expect" Cullen's face seemed to age considerably, "It's another reason why she hasn't slept much. We were able to find a few more survivors, children mostly. They are recovering here in Skyhold." Cullen looked at Josephine, "Have they been given proper quarters?"</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a nod, "Yes, they have. They were relieved once they felt Skyhold's walls surround them. I have been told be some of Leliana's people who speak Dalish that they recognize the Inquisitor as their leader." </p><p> </p><p>"Keeper" Cullen corrected. </p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a nod, "Yes, my apologies. They will help the Inquisition in anyway the Inquisitor sees fit."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen opened the door to the main hall, "Yes, well let's have the rest and recover before, we ask them for anything; especially the children."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I quite agree" said Josephine as she walked out the door with Cullen behind her.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria woke up she found it cold without her husband. She moved her legs off the bed's edge, she needed a moment to prop herself up correctly. At this point Tiatria felt her belly had consumed her, she couldn't see her feet anymore or get up from couches or chairs without assistance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once up and dressed, Tiatria had to put on a shirt and pants that were very forgiving to her belly and exited her chambers.  Tiatria walked to the War Room as she looked at her wedding bands. She paused for a moment to think of everything she had suffered to get to this moment and look forward to what was to come. She then looked at the doors and opened them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw everyone inside, “It’s time to plan our next attack! What is the state of the Inquisition?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana and Josephine were shocked newly married, heavily pregnant and she already wanted to plan her next attack onto Corypheus. She really was Cullen’s wife now.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at her, “Our alliance with Orlais holds for the present they’ll send aid upon request.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his wife, “And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons! With Orlais support our army’s numbers match his! Corypheus’ followers must be panicking!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana had her hands behind her back as she listened. She turned her head to look at Tiatria, “My agents agree, our victories have shaken his disciples.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her right hand on her belly, “Perhaps they’ll rethink the Darkspawn Magister from the dawn of time!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone seemed surprised by Tiatria's new attitude, “Where is Corypheus now?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “After Adamant Corypheus uprooted his mages stronghold’s and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “His army clearly wasn’t prepared to flee! Our victories have them on the defensive.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria stepped forward, “They’ve terrorized Thedas long enough! We end them now! If Corypheus is hiding in the Arbor Wilds that’s where we’ll go!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked puzzled, “But what is Corypheus doing in such a remote area?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at her, “His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven.” She looked at Tiatria, “We believe he seeks more. What he hopes to find however continues to elude us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which should surprise no one.” Tiatria looked behind herself and saw Morrigan.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan walked up to the table, “Fortunately, I can assist.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a nod, “You have my attention Lady Morrigan.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at the advisors before looking back at Tiatria. “What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt a little worried, “Which is?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan backed away a little, “It is best if I show you.” Morrigan walked out of the room with Tiatria behind her.</p><p> </p><p>When they left the room Leliana looked at Cullen. “Whatever you have done for your wife, has not only benefited her but also us! We need her to stay that focused and in that mind set!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed embarrassed at the thought! Leliana thought he was doing something to make his wife act that way.  “What? I don’t think that’s any of your concern!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a slightly embarrassed look also. “I think there is more than just that Leliana.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen and Leliana looked at Josephine, “I think with the baby’s birth drawing closer that, the Inquisitor wants to cripple Corypheus as much as possible. She is getting more focused because she wants things as safe as possible before the baby comes. Mothers get very protective before the births of their babies.” Josephine cleared her throat as she blushed, "Or so...I'm told.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen agreed, “That makes more sense than me <em>doing</em> something to her!” He groaned as he looked at Leliana ticked off.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan took Tiatria to a room just north east of Skyhold’s garden. It housed a big mirror. “This is and Eluvian.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan turned to look at Tiatria, “An elven artifact from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost but another one lies within the Arbor Wilds. <em>That</em> is what Corypheus seeks!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the Eluvian as though she was enchanted by it. “This belonged to my people?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave a nod, “I found legends of an Elven Temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach and thus I turned else where to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward. He could succeed where I failed. The Eluvian would be his.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at it childlike curiosity, “What does it do?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan held up her hands activating it, Tiatria shielded her eyes with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>When Morrigan lowered them she looked at Morrigan, “A more appropriate question would be: where does it lead?” Morrigan then vanished into the mirror. Tiatria then walked in after her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and Morrigan stepped onto what seemed to be another plane. It was vast with other Eluvians and stone like trees. It was covered in a white mist Tiatria looked around. It was calming and beautiful to her.</p><p> </p><p>“If this place once had a name it has long been lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked away from Morrigan looking around at this haunting place. It seemed to have castle ruins in the distance but Tiatria could quite make it out through the mist.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan walked behind her, “I call it: The Crossroads a place where all Eluvians join. Wherever they might be.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned to Morrigan, “Is this place dangerous? It feels”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave a nod “Unnatural yes, we are in no immediate danger.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan walked back and forth a little, “The ancient elves left no roads only ruins hidden in far flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see most of the mirrors are dark broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest a few can opened from this side but only a few.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria continued to turn her head looking, “How did you find out about his place?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan smiled, “My travels have led me to many strange destinations Inquisitor. Once, they led me here it offered sanctuary.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Morrigan puzzled, “Sanctuary?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave a slight groan, “Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not resourceful.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still looked puzzled, “If they don’t lead back to our world?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan smiled, “Places between like this one.” Morrigan seemed pleased with herself. “I describe it no better, for a time I was safe from those who hunted me. But only for a time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hunted? Morrigan? How would be hunting her? Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“One cannot remain in between forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned her head to the left still puzzled. “What do you mean a few can be opened from this side?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan walked as Tiatria followed, “Some of the Eluvians have been left unlocked like doors accidently left ajar. All others are closed, they can only be opened from the beyond.”</p><p> </p><p>The more Tiatria wanted to know the more complicated it got. “Opened how?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan sighed, “With a key”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought for a moment, a key? “I suppose you have such a key?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan smiled, “The key can be many things each Eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around, “Corypheus wants to come here?”</p><p> </p><p>They walked back to where Morrigan’s Eluvian was, “This is not the fade but it is very close. Someone with enough power with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers.”</p><p> </p><p>It then clicked for Tiatria, “And enter the fade in the flesh. Like Corypheus wanted to do with Anchor.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan nodded, “He learned of Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds just as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it!” Morrigan stopped short of passing through the Eluvian. She turned around looking at Tiatria, “You have made Corypheus desperate Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him and soon before your baby comes!” Morrigan then passed through her Eluvian.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took one last look at the Crossroads before she stepped through as well. When Tiatria came through the other side Morrigan closed the Eluvian. “We should leave as soon as possible Inquisitor.” She then left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria went back to War Room looking at the others, “We need to set out for the Arbor Wilds as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked over to her, “Are you sure? Can you handle such a journey?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen and the others, “I’m going to have to aren’t I.” She smiled at her husband “At least I will get to try out the armor you gave me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                ****************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Weeks went by to get to the Arbor Wilds. In that time Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine pulled their forces together to hound Corypheus. Most of the time the three were ahead of the others to give orders and anticipate their enemies next move.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria staid for the most part in the center of the army. Cullen had begged to do so, so it would make her a harder target. Solas staid close by to make sure the journey wasn't too strenuous on her.</p><p> </p><p>Solas rode next to her as he saw her daydreaming with her left hand on her belly. "Are you alright Lethallan?" he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him and smiled at him, "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave her a soft smile, "What about? If I may ask?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, "I was wondering what old mysteries this temple will contain, besides this Eluvian."</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, "Ancient history of the elves I would imagine. Knowledge long since lost to time, I expect."</p><p> </p><p>Solas noticed Tiatria gave a look of discomfort as she rubbed her belly. "Are you alright? Do you need to stop?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him as her face was scrunched, "I'm alright, just some minor pains."</p><p> </p><p>Solas moved his horse over and put his left hand on her belly. He felt around gently, "I expect you are starting to experience some false labor pains." he told her. "You are in your third season now so your body is preparing itself for what is to come. Does is it hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, "No, it's just really uncomfortable and being on the horse isn't helping matters."</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, "I will talk to the Commander telling him, you'll need a break soon."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, "No, that's not necessary. We need to keep on Corypheus heels as much as possible."</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave her a serious look, "You need to not only keep yourself healthy but the child as well."  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hated to admit it but she knew Solas was right. She looked at Solas still not wanting to slow down. "We need to keep pace to-"</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her defiant, "Lethallan!" he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" asked Cullen coming up from behind Solas.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Solas a displeased for snapping at his wife. Cullen stopped his horse looking at them both, "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas who looked at Cullen, "The Inquisitor is going to need a break soon but it seems she's too stubborn to listen."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, "I can keep going." she told him, "We must continue to pressure Corypheus."</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, "You are tired Lethallan, you're body is giving you signs you need to rest."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, he could tell in her face she was tired and needed to stop but he knew should would she still wanted to continue. Cullen had his horse walk on till he was in front of her. He put his right hand on her belly, he looked at her. "We'll camp here for the night." Tiatria was about to protest, Cullen stopped her, "We aren't far, we are actually where we need to be. That's why I came back, to tell you."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's right hand cupped Tiatria's jawline, "I know you want to end this but we have to let the men rest and get everything ready. So that will give you and the baby time too!" He kissed Tiatria gently on the lips, "Don't worry we'll get to this temple and we won't let his plan succeed...so please rest."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her forehead against Cullen's as she nodded, "Yes, you're right. I will."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria one more time before he pulled away from her. "Good, I have to get things ready for tomorrow." Cullen looked at Solas, "Make sure she gets the proper rest she needs." he ordered before he rode off. Solas nodded as Cullen rode off and he looked at Tiatria with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Solas dismounted his horse and helped Tiatria down from her horse, rolling her shoulders slowly, Tiatria contemplated the final part of their journey. Tiatria stretched her back till she heard a pop. She felt Solas feeling around her belly. Tiatria noticed Solas had a look of excitement about him as he examined the baby. "You look about as excited as Cullen does when he feels the baby."</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, "Yes, I suppose I am. I have watched this child grow within you from the beginning. I can't help but feel some sense of excitement."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, "Have you heard the whispers around Skyhold lately?" she questioned teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria as he shook his head, Tiatria smiled. "People whisper that you are the father of the baby instead of Cullen, because of how much time we spend together."</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave slight look of annoyance, "Whispers from those who have nothing better to do or, don't understand that we are just close friends even with me as your healer." Solas then leaned over to whisper in Tiatria's ear. "You should be careful about whispering such rumors Lethallan, for if they fall off your lips, people could believe them to be true."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, "I'm sorry Solas, I didn't mean to offend you."</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, "You could never offend me, however it may get to  your husband's ears and create problems for you, and possibly me." Tiatria nodded as she walked to her tent, since it was the first one set up and a bed in it.  Tiatria walked in with Solas behind her, “Are you feeling better now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “Yes, it’s just my back.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her, “With your permission?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas didn’t want to get punched out by a hormonal pregnant woman who got the lines of communication crossed.  Tiatria nodded, she was in pain and Solas could help her faster than she could help herself. Solas walked up to Tiatria with his hands gently touching her back, feeling for the knots. Once Solas found the spot his warmed his hands and gently rubbed. Tiatria began to moan as she bent over as he rubbed. Solas smiled seeing she was feeling better. He held onto Tiatria's left arm so she didn’t fall over. He applied more pressure as she relaxed to help her back loosen up. Tiatria nodded as Solas could feel her back was better.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around as she smiled and kissed Solas' cheek, “Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded and left the tent, leaving her alone. Cullen walked in watching Solas leave. Cullen smiled seeing Tiatria sit on their bed and gently rubbed her sizable belly. Cullen walked up to her and kissed Tiatria sweetly. He held Tiatria’s face as his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. Tiatria put her hands around Cullen as she pulled him close. Tiatria felt safe when he held her, she loved feeling safe.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he rested his head on Tiatria's, “I love you” he whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria leaned back as Cullen knelt down, his hand on her belly. Cullen kissed his wife's belly as a large roll could be felt. Tiatria put her hand on her husband's head. Cullen looked at his wife who was smiling with joy. Cullen was  able to feel the baby move more now.  Cullen saw the exhaustion on Tiatria's face, “Why don’t we get ready for bed sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was happy to comply and moved herself back and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Cullen smiled as he saw his gorgeous wife asleep, some hair covered her face, her left hand palm up close to her face. Cullen took off his armor, coat, vest, boots and shirt; he then crawled into bed and laid on his right side. Cullen gently moved her hair out of her face, kissed her cheek and fell asleep with his hand on her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the night Tiatria doubled over as she groaned in pain. She sat up and held her belly trying hard not to cry as her back, belly and chest felt like they were on fire, her heart rate rose as the severe cramps shot to and up her back. Tiatria held her belly with her right hand as she propped herself up with her left.  Tiatria growled in pain trying not to wake her husband. After about ninety seconds the pain went away and she started to calm down. Sleep started to take her when she felt the pain come back, this time she started to cry out in pain and Cullen woke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Tia?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen for a moment as she quickly scrunched her eyes shut. Cullen sat up as he felt around Tiatria's belly. It was as tight as a drum, and he was about to go get a healer when Tiatria grabbed his hand, so tight it threatened to crush a few fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t leave me!” Tiatria screamed in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his right arm around her shoulders as he held her hand with his left. Cullen shook his head not sure what to do, “What can I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen clearly frightened, “Don’t leave me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen brought Tiatria's hand up to his lips, “I won’t my love, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked behind himself and tried to get Tiatria to lay back with him.  Tiatria had her legs up and slightly spread.  Cullen moved to his right side, “Do you think the baby are coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was too focused on the pain to answer, Cullen waited a few moments and watched Tiatria's face relax as the pain went away.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with a calmer face taking deep breaths, “I don’t know, what are those pains supposed, to feel like?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled as he knew Tiatria was asking the wrong person. “Let me go get Solas, I will be right back. I promise I won’t be long.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly let Cullen's hand go and left her alone for a few moments. When he came back with a Solas, Tiatria was huddled into the fetal position growling in pain. Cullen ran back to Tiatria and helped her roll onto her back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria grabbed Cullen's hand again, “Thank you for coming back!” she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her forehead, “Of course sweetheart, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas took Tiatria's blanket off, spread her legs a little and checked her. Cullen looked at Solas, "It's too soon for the baby to come!"</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Cullen before looking back at the task on hand, "The Inquisitor is in her eighth month, it would be early but not unheard of. The mages would have to care for the infant until it was able to breath on its own, unassisted."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just screamed in pain as Cullen laid his head on hers as he calmly hushed her. Cullen became worried for his wife if she delivered so soon, what it would do to her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Solas, “Well?” growled.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “She’s not having the baby, they are false pains.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria arched her back, “They don’t feel fake!” she screamed.</p><p> </p><p>The healer looked at Ari, “I know it does feel that way Lethallan, but I assure you that they are. I will come back in a little while to check on you. The pains should get farther apart and lessen in strength.” Cullen watched Solas leave them alone, he looked back at Tiatria and wiped her tears away.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up at him, “I know this sounds silly but can you sing to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “It’s not silly if it brings you comfort Tia.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen let go of her hand as then rubbed her belly gently, he wetted his lips,</p><p> </p><p>“Shadows fall</p><p> </p><p>And hope has fled.</p><p> </p><p>Steel your heart</p><p> </p><p>The dawn will come.</p><p> </p><p>The night is long</p><p> </p><p>And the path is dark</p><p> </p><p>Look to the sky</p><p> </p><p>For one day soon</p><p> </p><p>The dawn will come.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen noticed Tiatria seemed not to be in as much pain as before, since she seemed to be starting to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“The Shepard's lost</p><p> </p><p>And his home is far</p><p> </p><p>Keep to the stars</p><p> </p><p>The dawn will come”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held onto Cullen's hand as he rubbed her belly</p><p> </p><p>“Bare your blade</p><p> </p><p>And raise it high</p><p> </p><p>Stand your ground</p><p> </p><p>The dawn will come”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded as she looked at him taking in deep breaths, “Can you keep singing? It seems to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled, “It calms the baby huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew he couldn’t deny his wife if it brought her comfort, he sang to her for over an hour before the pains seemed to calm and Tiatria fell asleep. When Tiatria did fall completely asleep Cullen stopped and laid back and passed out himself, his arms still holding Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When morning had come to the Arbor Wilds. The time had come to confront Corypheus preventing him from reaching his goal of an Elven artifact.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was finishing putting on her Dalish Armor. Her Mythril chainmail that had been swapped out from her old one per Cullen’s request. She was surprised how well it fit her over her. She was careful to conceal her condition the best she could. She didn’t want to make herself more of a target for the Red Templars or the Wardens that Corypheus still controlled.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen entered their tent, “Good, I caught you before you left and all this madness starts.” He looked her over, “Does the armor fit well?” Tiatria nodded, “Yes, it does fit well!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see the relief in Cullen's face, “I know you don’t want me to hide the baby but now is not the time to announce this to our enemies.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked closer to her, “I agree"</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed as Cullen put his hands on either side of Tiatria's belly. Even with her best attempt Tiatria's belly was still noticeable no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Tiatria softly shook her head, "But it seems that I can't can I?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as fought the tears in his eyes, "Andraste’s mercy be careful out there.” he told her softly with his left thumb rubbing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with fear in her eyes, she hugged him tight. “Please come back to me Cullen, I don’t want to raise this baby alone. Promise me you won’t die out there.”, she begged.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held her face with his hands looking at her. He passionately kissed her, Tiatria’s fingers ran through his hair as he held her close. They moved till they tripped onto the bed. Cullen was careful not to lay directly on top of her. Neither wanted to stop nor were planning to for that matter. Cullen with his right hand opened his pants and pulled out his hardened cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this the time for this?”, she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen threw off his coat and kissed Tiatria's neck, his right hand carefully and lovingly went down her thigh getting a huge reaction out of her as two fingers went inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “This is the perfect time for this!”, he whispered in her ear, he then turned her face towards him and kissed her. Tiatria moaned at he kissed her and she melted into his touch. She gave a slight gasp as Cullen penetrated her and started to move his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Cullen came out of the tent and ran his fingers through his hair using his right hand. He looked over to his left to see Bull looking over at him a few yards off with a big grin. Cullen didn’t look pleased, he realized Bull knew what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked over to Bull who swatted him on the back, “Nothing wrong with some pre-war sex! It gets the blood pumping!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen narrowed his eyes, “Just don’t talk for a moment." he said as he folded his arms, "I need you to do something for me Bull”</p><p> </p><p>Bull moved standing in front of him, “Sure, no problem.”, he told him</p><p> </p><p>Bull could see the plea in Cullen's eyes, “I need you to bring her back, bring them <em>both</em> back to me Bull! I’m counting on you to protect her!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull put his right hand on Cullen’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about her Cullen. I got her, you just make sure you bring your ass back to her, you understand?” Cullen nodded and walked away with a sure and determined look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked out of her tent and walked around the camp, the Captain of the camp came walking up to her. “Inquisitor”, she called bowing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria acknowledged her, “Captain, How goes the battle?”, she asked as they walked together. “We’re holding but barely, the Red Templars are fighting harder than ever with their Master nearby.”, the Captain reported.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to worry for Cullen, “Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling to some Elven ruins to the North. We can clear you a path through his armies.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wanted to ask about Cullen, but she knew she had to focus. “Make the Monsters pay Captain! Leave none standing!”, she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain stood on her heel with her right hand to her chest, “We shall not flinch your Worship, not a one of us! Andraste guide you Inquisitor!”, said the Captain and then walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan walked up to Tiatria slowly, “I wonder, is it Andraste’s name that’s invoked during battle or is it a more immediate name that comes to mind?”, she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her displeased, “We’re in the middle of a war Morrigan. Time is short!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan just looked at her, “If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the temple of the Mythal!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked a little puzzled, “Which is?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan just looked at her, “A place of worship and of Elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it then the Eluvian he seeks lies within!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Morrigan surprised, she knew of Mythal she was the Protector, the All-Mother, and goddess of love, the patron of motherhood and justice but also vengeance. She led the pantheon with her husband, Elgar'nan.</p><p> </p><p>Explosions could be heard in the background causing both woman to look at the forest. Tiatria look at Morrigan, “Let us hope we reach this temple before this entire forest is reduced to ash!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to Tiatria, “Lethallan be careful, I will be with you on this journey to the ruins.” Tiatria smiled, “Even with your new armor, I want you to be careful, we don’t truly know what protection it truly provides. So let’s not take any foolish risks hmm?”, he told her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria, Bull, Solas, Varric and Morrigan gathered and together helped push the Wardens and Red Templars back through the forest. Blood and gore they and the Inquisition made them pay for every inch.  Hours passed and they all had climbed slops, tread through water, cut through vines; they finally got to one of the main Red Templar camps.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed there were other Elves that were there, they moved in the shadows. Some seemed to appear from smoke others dropped from the trees. She had never seen them before. They attacked the Wardens, the Red Templars and the Inquisition soldiers, <em>no one</em> was safe from them. They melted into the shadows the foliage of the forest as if they were ghosts. Tiatria got a good look at their eyes, they were eyes of those from another time, another place.</p><p> </p><p>“These Elves are <em>not</em> Dalish!”, she cried out.</p><p> </p><p> “Maybe they are the reason so few return from the Arbor Wilds?”, questioned Morrigan fighting off all that she could. Trying to anticipate these Elves moves were nearly damn near impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Varric seemed to nail the last Elf in the throat throwing the body back as Bull who was farther than Varric smashed a Red Templar in the Breastplate sending the body flying. The Templar body’s momentum hit into the elf sending both bodies flying. Tiatria was just done fighting a Warden and lowered her shield. She put her staff on her back when the bodies smashed into her. All three smashed into a rock wall leaving a nothing but a dust cloud.</p><p> </p><p>It was so fast no one had any time to react, none. Everyone ran instantly for the wall before the dust even settled.</p><p> </p><p>“VHENAN!”, Solas screamed in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Solas dropped his staff and ran for Tiatria. Her body was on top of the pile, she was face down. Everyone’s blood ran cold. Solas got to Tiatria first, he turned her over. Tiatria's body slumped into Solas' arms. Her face covered in dirt, he looked her over. The elf’s dagger fell from her ribs.</p><p> </p><p>No one had ever seen Solas in such a state of panic before, his eyes showed his fear. They didn’t know he could have such emotions. He buried his face into Tiatria's chest as he rocked her.</p><p> </p><p>Solas kissed Tiatria's cheek as he stroked her hair. “You can’t die Vhenan, you both can’t leave me!”</p><p> </p><p>Tears threatened to burst from Solas' eyes as he held his hand on her belly. Her body was so limp that it suggested Tiatria was dead. Solas' right hand held her belly as he looked at her, he then looked at her belly. He was desperate to feel something, anything that told him the baby was okay. If the child was alive he'd have to consider some options if Tiatria was dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she?” questioned Varric afraid of the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook Tiatria, “Lethallan! Wake up! Please wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked up at Bull who felt like an asshole as he lowered his head scratching his horns. He turned around and took a few steps away.</p><p> </p><p>“Tiny” said Varric, “You didn’t mean it" Solas looked at Bull his eyes insane with rage as he held his friend. Varric got scared his blood running cold, “Chuckles, he…”</p><p> </p><p>Bull turned around with Solas rushing him with fire exploding from his hands. Bull raised his axe using it as a shield.</p><p> </p><p>“AR TU NA'DIN!” Solas roared.</p><p> </p><p>Solas was a man possessed, fire, ice, lightning spilled forth from his fingertips like water. Bull swung his axe deflecting the attacks; which were hard because Solas's speed.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt her Solas! It was an accident! You need to calm down!” Bull urged.</p><p> </p><p>Solas wasn’t having it, “You’ve taken <em>her</em> away from me!"</p><p> </p><p>Solas knocked the axe out of Bull’s hands and froze Bull’s feet with stone and the stone went half way up his body to his waist, preventing him from moving. Solas held his hands out at his sides as fire erupted from them. Varric ran to intervene but Solas  shot a burst of electricity stunning Varric to the ground. Solas’ face became dark as his eyes were fixed on Bull.</p><p> </p><p>“You took my Vhenan and my friend from me! I will take your life from you!” he vowed.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a live, the armor completely protected her!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ stopped and turned his head, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at Solas, “She’s alive, so is the child within her!” Solas ran over to Tiatria touching her face softly as he could see that the witch spoke the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure she’s alright?” Varric questioned, groaning as he was slowly getting up.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked back at him, “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric slowly got up walking over to Bull as he tried to figure out how to get the Qunari out of his rock trap. Solas turned his head around as he stretched her out holding her right hand with his left and cradling her head in his right. His right hand cradled her head, his left hand began to glow slowly causing her to glow.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her teary eyed, “Please Lethallan, come back to us.” Tiatria slowly woke up looking around, “It’s okay Lethallan, you’re okay.” Solas stroked Tiatria's cheek slowly as he rested his head on hers. Bull and Varric watched Solas rock back and forth with Tiatria in his arms. They could tell he was fighting back tears as gently stroked her left cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's senses slowly came back to her, “What’s wrong Solas? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled, “Nothing of consequence Lethallan.” Bull and Varric looked at each other, “You are safe that’s all that matters.” Tiatria smiled at him as he helped her slowly to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>Varric walked up to Tiatria, “Stop scaring the shit of us!” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Bull confused, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas' eyes glowed a dark energy causing the stone to break. “Nothing, we need to get to the elven ruins. Let’s hurry before Corypheus gets there before us.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull grabbed his axe as Varric walked up to him. “I think we just learned one new thing about Chuckles today.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull groaned, “Yeah, don’t piss him off! Let’s go before we lose them in this bullshit forest.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric nodded in agreement as they proceeded to follow them.</p><p> </p><p>“The Temple entrance is not far.” said Morrigan; everyone pressed on fighting.</p><p> </p><p>In the final stretch Tiatria saw Cullen fighting enslaved Wardens. She and the others raced to his and his soldier’s aid. When the fight was over they embraced each other, Cullen saw she was no worse for ware. Her face dirty, her hair a mess, she looked like an Elven Goddess.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?”, he asked stroking her hair, before she could answer “Commander, we have a situation!”, cried a scout. “Leliana’s pined in the Eastern part of the forest by a surprise attack of forest Elves!”</p><p> </p><p>They looked back at each other, “I wanted to go into the Temple with you but it seems that it will not be possible. Stay safe.”, he told her kissing gently before leaving. “You do the same!” she told him, watching him put his golden lion helmet on as he disappeared over a riverbank.  She then looked forward seeing the Temple’s gates. She wondered what lay within.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Temple of Mythal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria and the others enter the Temple and find out the treasures, knowledge and allies it holds...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation</p><p> </p><p>Na Melana Sur, Banallen: Is time to move towards the place of nothing</p><p>Venavis: Stop</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria ran through the Temple’s entry way, “That must be the Temple of Mythal!”</p><p> </p><p>“Prepare yourself” said Solas, “it’s likely Corypheus will make an appearance.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a smirk as she ran, “I count on it, be ready!”</p><p> </p><p>“I hear fighting ahead!” Morrigan called out as echoes of battles bounced of the corridor’s walls.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t know what was to be found ahead but she was hoping to see Corypheus and to make a final stand and end it, once and for all. As Tiatria neared the end of the corridor he slowed and carefully walked to a banister which lead off to the balcony. Bodies of wardens or templars strewn about.  Death filled everyone’s nostrils as they carefully approached.</p><p> </p><p>Birds flew overhead as tall lush trees filled the skyline, as Tiatria and the others carefully approached she could see stirrings between the polls of the banister. Morrigan and Tiatria kept a low profile as they looked over the railing to red Templars and Wardens approach a small group of elves. They were in sleek armor and hooded cowls. One elf was as tall as Solas walked backward across a stone bridge, and two elven statues were at the either side of the entry way.</p><p> </p><p>The elf looked at his aggressors as he shook his head, “Na Melana Sur, Banallen!”</p><p> </p><p>Samson was down below and gave the elf a wicked snear, “These things still think they can fight, Master!”</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus approached the small group of elves which on closer inspection seemed to be mages as they held staves.  </p><p> </p><p>“These are but remnants, they will not keep us from The Well of Sorrows.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria instantly became confused and looked at Morrigan, “Well of Sorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at Tiatria holding up her hands as she shook her head, for she was as equally confused. They both looked back at spectacle as the statues seemed to let off some sort of electric energy. As if they sensed a wicked energy trying to pass by them. The elves backed up further back onto the bridge as Corypheus approached. Corypheus stopped as he looked at the statues that seemed to awaken to his presence.  </p><p> </p><p>Corypheus looked back at the elves and continued his approach, “Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!”</p><p> </p><p>The tall elf looked at Corypheus unafraid and unwilling to back down to Corypheus. Once Corypheus walked between the statues energy erupted from them and engulfed Corypheus. Who for a moment seemed unaffected by the assault. The tall elf backed away from Corypheus as he watched the statues cast their magic. Corypheus grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up as his feet flailed into the air. The elf watched the flesh melt off of Corypheus’ bones and his eyes melt out of his head. The bones then disintegrated which caused an explosion and for him to fall back to the ground. The force of the explosion caused Morrigan, Tia and the others to fall backward as well.</p><p> </p><p>As the dust settled Tiatria and the others had walked down a set of stairs and walked through the devastation all around them. Tiatria and Morrigan caught sight of Samson and his men crossing the end of the bridge, and threw the main entrance of the temple. Before going himself, Samson looked back at Tiatria for a moment before he followed his men inside. Tiatria heard stirrings behind her and turned around, as to figure out where the sounds were coming from.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed the body of a Grey Warden who was clearly dead slowly rise up, his body motioned as if he was going to be sick. Slowly the body rose to its feet which caused Tiatria to step back a little. Black fluid like blood erupted from the warden’s mouth until the body exploded open and skeletal remains emerged from the fluid and warden’s body. No one could believe what they were seeing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It cannot be!” Morrigan exclaimed in shock.</p><p> </p><p>A claw ripped out of the mess which caused Tiatria to startle and motion her right hand at the others. “Across the bridge. NOW!” she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone ran for the bridge as Corypheus’ body took shape and he looked at his enemies with harsh and wicked eyes. Corypheus looked into the sky as a huge shriek erupted from overhead as flaps of great wings could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>The dragon cut through the tree tops as everyone ran across the bridge as fast as possible. With the echoing shrieks and flapping wings it wasn’t hard for them to run like Andraste with her ass on fire! Everyone ran through the doorway of the main body of the temple. Bull and Varric braced themselves behind one massive door with Solas behind the other. Morrigan and Tiatria were the last to pass through the doors and each took a door to go behind and together everyone struggled to push the doors closed.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the massive doors closed the dragon breathed its red lyrium fire but when the doors shut a magic seal locked them and the force of it all threw everyone backward. Everyone quickly got up and continued to run till they reached an open courtyard covered in ferns, ivy and what looked like platform with an elven statue at the center of it. Exotic birds perched overhead as the sunlight spilled from the tree tops and the high walls of the temple.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked around and seemed pleased, “At last, Mythal’s sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull became agitated as he pointed her right index finger at Morrigan, “You said Corypheus wanted the Eluvian, but he mentioned a Well of Sorrows which is right?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave a puzzled look as she scratched the top of her head. “I…am uncertain of what he referred to.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shrugged as she looked at Morrigan, “Those are two different words, which have two different meanings. Instead of the Eluvian could they be after this, Well of Sorrows instead?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan shook her head, “It seems an Eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks.” Tiatria looked at Morrigan irritated as she folded her arms. Morrigan gave a snort, “Yes, I was wrong!” she snapped, “Does that please you? Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned and walked a little ways looking at the ruins and all its splendor. Even though where she was a once in a lifetime opportunity Tiatria wanted to go home with her husband and wait for the birth of her child.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then looked over her shoulder, “Let’s find this well before Corypheus’ people do.” Tiatria walked further in, “I want to know how Corypheus returned to life? We saw him die.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “And his life force passes on any blighted creature, Darkspawn or Grey Warden.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head as he realized, “So that’s how the bastard survived Hawke.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a snort, “We’ll find a way to stop Corypheus once we are done here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tis strange,” said Morrigan, “Archdemons possess the same ability but still Grey Wardens are able slay them. Yet Corypheus they locked away, perhaps they knew he could do this, but not how.”</p><p> </p><p>As they walked towards further in Tiatria walked around the platform and saw it had stairs. Tiatria walked up them with Morrigan behind and when he stepped onto the huge floor tiles, they lit up with a blue energy.</p><p> </p><p>“It appears the Temple’s magics are still strong.” Morrigan said as she looked at the statue what was becoming overgrown with ivy. There was a small bare patch that had elven writing on it. Morrigan seemed very engrossed on reading them.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she read the writing, frustrated, "It's ancient elven I can't make out much."</p><p> </p><p>Solas held his hands behind his back, "Atish'all vir abelasan, it means enter the path of the well of sorrows.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she pointed at the writing, “There is something about knowledge…respectful or pure. Shiven, shivennen…”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head, “Tis all I can translate, that it mentions the well is a good omen.” she told Tiatria as she looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew that at least this was a start and now they had more knowledge about the well then they did a moment ago. “At least we know the Well of Sorrows was important.“</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she approached the statue, “Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may aid entry.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at Tiatria, "An ancient ritual to oppise elven gods, long dead or no I don’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at Bull, “If need be, unless you wish to turn back.” Bull knew very well they couldn’t turn back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was cautious in wanting to activate any magic that had anything to do with these elves. As she stepped on each tile they lit up and she did this till he reached back to his original starting point. Once complete a noise like something unlocked could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Morrigan gave a small smile, “Well done, let us see what awaits.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Morrigan as he extended out his right hand, “After you, I insist.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked up a stair case that led upward and there was a huge set of doors that seemed to be glowing blue, like lyrium. When Tiatria pushed the doors open the doors stopped glowing and another set of doors stood about a hundred feet away. Tiatria heard explosions from the other side of the doors as he opened them. Samson and his templars had blown off a set of doors across a vast courtyard with a huge pond in the middle of it. Samson turned around as Tiatria and the others entered this courtyard and Tiatria could see they were above on a balcony that could be accessed from a staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Samson pointed their intruders, “Hold them off!” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Templars from all sides came out from the ruins cornering Tiatria and the others. Samson a few others jumped into a massive hole in the floor that had opened from the explosion. Tiatria and the others fought off each Templar and as the pushed for access to where Samson jumped.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once all the Templars were dead, Tiatria wove at her friends, “Come on we might catch them!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and the others got to hole and were about to jump in Morrigan blocked their entry point with her hands held out. “Hold! A moment. While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination.” She told them pointing another set of doors behind them. “We should walk the petitioner’s path, as before.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull gave a stubborn look as she shook her head. “Do you hear our men dying out there? The more we play around, the more men of our men die. There's a hole, jump in.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew Bull was right, “Performing these rituals may mean the difference between reaching the well before Corypheus’ minions and not at all!” Morrigan protested.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the doors and worried as no one knew what was behind them, “We don’t know what’s behind those doors. They might have a reason for going another way.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave Tiatria a firm look, “Had they the option, they would have proceeded. That must lead to their goal.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a nod, "In this case, I must agree with the witch. This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect."<br/><br/></p><p>Morrigan pointed for Tiatria to walk away from the others with her, “There is…a danger to the natural order. Legends walked Thedas once, thing of might and wonder.” Morrigan stopped and turned to look at Tiatria, “Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the well. I would have it restored.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as he folded his arms, “I wasn’t expecting your answer to be so…romantic.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan smiled as she took a sigh, “Trust me. Your surprise is matched only by my own.” Morrigan’s face became saddened as she looked downward. “Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic…the list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave a sly smile as she shook her head, “I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon is given to those who us the Well of Sorrows…but at a terrible price.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t like to being deceived but at the moment getting angry about it was pointless. “What exactly did that altar say about the well of sorrows?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan sighed, “Like most elven writings, it was insufferably vague. The term I deciphered was halam’shivanas: the sweet sacrifice of duty.” Tiatria seemed intrigued by its meaning, “It implies the loss of something personal for duty’s sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed as he tilted his head slightly to the left, “Did you not trust me enough to tell me about this price when you read it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hoped to find more information. If I intended to cheat you, I would have feigned ignorance entirely.” Morrigan gave a firm look, “My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this well, I am willing to pay the cost.</p><p> </p><p>“To gain what?” Tiatria questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way.” Morrigan as she motioned her head towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria thought for a moment and realized if they went the way Morrigan wanted it may be wiser. As a Keeper Tiatria knew that rushing into dangerous magical areas with little regard, respect or understanding was dangerous. However at times if one respects any type of magic and place it was it the safest.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan pointed the way to find more puzzling tiles for him to step on and unlock after all of the puzzled were complete the same noise of the doors unlocking could be heard and Tiatria along with the others headed back to the Main entry doors that led inside the temple. As before the doors were glowing blue. Tiatria opened the doors and entered with his companions not sure what to find.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked all around the temple, “Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for?” she wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Once the doors were heard closing behind them smoke rose from behind them as if was a screen and Tiatria knew at once there were armed behind them, at the ready. “We’re being watched.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked upward on a raised platform and he saw the same elf Corypheus had attacked earlier walk to the edge, looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Venavis” he spoke to Tiatria and the others. Tiatria stopped and looked up at the elf who seemed rather displeased.</p><p> </p><p>The elf who had his arms folded rose his right hand as he spoke, “You…are unlike the other invaders.” Tiatria’s hand flared, “You have the features of those who call themselves Elvhen and bear the mark of magic which is…familiar.” The elf looked at them curiously, “How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a single step forward, “They are my enemies, as well as yours.”</p><p> </p><p>The elf narrowed his eyes, “I am called Abelas. We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion.” Abelas began to pass around from his perch, “I know what you seek, like all who come before, you wish to drink from the Vir’Abelasan.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “The place of the way of sorrows, he speaks of the well!” she whispered intently.</p><p> </p><p>Abelas looked at Morrigan for he’d heard every word she spoke to Tiatria. “It is not for you. It is not for any of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Abelas with curiosity, “So…you’re elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?”</p><p> </p><p>Abelas shook his head, “The Shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We Elven warred upon ourselves. By the time doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign that before. It is meaningless, we endure. The Vir’Abelasan must be preserved.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Abelas still filled with curiosity, “What is this Vir’Abelasan exactly?</p><p> </p><p>Abelas lowered his arms, "It is a path, one walked only by those who toiled in Mythal’s favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “He speaks of priests, perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than that you need not know.” Abelas finished.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Abelas with honest eyes, “We did not come here to fight you, nor to steal from your temple.”</p><p> </p><p>Abelas gave a look of approval and gave a nod, “I believe you. Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart…and never return.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria, "This is our goal, is it not? There is no reason to fight these Sentinels.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan shook her head, “Consider carefully, you must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the well for your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria didn’t care about the well or its properties, she just wanted to prevent Corypheus from gaining such power and destroying their world with it. Tiaria looked at Abelas, “We accept your offer.”</p><p> </p><p>Abelas pointed to his right, “You will be guided to those you seek. As for the Vir’Abelasan…it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself.” Abelas withdrew from Tiatria’s sight which caused Morrigan to panic.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Morrigan cried and changed herself into a raven and flew after Abelas.</p><p> </p><p>“Morrigan!” Tiatria called out attempting for her to comeback.</p><p> </p><p>However Morrigan was gone, Tiatria knew she and the others had to proceed in order to stop Samson and Corypheus. Their guide a female sentinel walked them through massive corridors, with altars to different gods could been seen with offerings. Veil fire gave the temple an eerie look to it and everyone was careful to not to stray from the path in fear of getting lost. Tiatria marveled at the wonder and beauty of such blessed place and feared Corypheus would destroy it.</p><p> </p><p>When they guide stopped she opened a door which had the others walk through it. There was a small battalion of Templars which were easily killed enough. Tiatria opened a set of doors and saw a massive clearing and a huge hill with what Tiatria assumed had the well at the top of it. A huge mirror could be seen on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria experienced a moment of awe, Solas had touch her shoulder before she realized they needed to continue. She ran down the stairs as he heard fighting and as he reached the bottom the fighting stopped.  When Tiatria turned the bend she saw Samson with his men killing the last of the resisting elves.</p><p> </p><p>Samson approached his men, his face beaming with pride, "You tough Bastards...A day's march, hours of fighting, and still fierce as dragons." Samson chuckled as he held his hands together, "The Chantry never knew what it was throwing away."</p><p> </p><p>A Templar Knight saw Tiatria and the others running up behind Samson as he pointed behind him. "Samson! Ser, watch out!"</p><p> </p><p>Samson turned around as he gave a nasty sneer, "Inquisitor, you and those elf-things don't when to stop." Samson held out his hands, "You've hunted us half across Thedas. I should've guessed you'd follow me into this hole."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a deadly look, "After what you did to my clan, I would follow you into the underworld to get my vengeance!" she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Samson gave a sly smile, "Oh yeah, there was plenty of elf cunnie there. My men and I enjoyed ourselves."</p><p> </p><p>Solas grabbed Tiatria's left hand as she was about to charge Samson, Samson held out his hands. "Corypheus chose me twice, first as his general and now as the vessel for the well of sorrows." Samson gave a dismissive snort, "You know what inside the well? Wisdom." he wove his finger at Tiatria, "The kind that can scour a world." Samson turned to look up at the well, "I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the fade without your precious anchor."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria yanked her arm out of Solas' hold, "What's your part in it? What's a Vessel?" she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Samson chuckled, "What else empties a well? I'll carry its power to Corypheus. One more task entrusted to me" Samson snickered, "Being force fed Chantry lyrium was good for something. This armor makes me a living fortress...mind and body. I won't forget a word of the well's knowledge. Corypheus will be unstoppable."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, "Once Corypheus is that powerful, you and your soldiers will just slow him down."</p><p> </p><p>Samson snapped his head around enraged, "You dare say that to my face? After you butchered my men?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's hands caught on fire as she gave Samson an equally frightening look, "I dare after you butchered my clan! Innocent women and children are dead because of you!"</p><p> </p><p>Samson gave a dismissive look, "You're no match for Corypheus. Even if you drink from the well, you'll never master it's wisdom as he could." Samson stretched out his arms at his sides as shock wave came from his armor. It forced the fire in Tiatria's hands to snuff out. "<em>This</em> is strength the Chantry tried to bind." Samson's armor began to glow as he stepped forward, " But it's a new world. With a new god." Empowered Samoson looked at Tiatria ready for battle. " So Inquisitor, how will this go?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a sly but satisfied smile as she pulled out Dagna's rune, "Power is well and good" she held up the rune, "Till it gets taken away!" The rune activated and glowed with energy swirling around it. Samson fell to his knees as his armor broke, leaving him powerless.</p><p> </p><p>Samson rose his head to look at Tiatria, "What did you do? What<em> did you do</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the other Templars with deadly fire in her eyes, her hand quickly caught on fire and she threw fire from her hands and the flames caught the Templars on fire. They screamed as the ran, one Templar into the water to try and extinguish himself but the flames wouldn't go out. The red lyrium caught fire not only from their armor but their skin and blood.  Samson watched as his men suffered screaming until their bodies stopped moving. Samson looked back at Tiatria as she walked up to him and she kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious; as she let out a roar of a scream. Tiatria looked at the man who slaughtered her clan and thought about ending his life right there. However it wouldn't be what Keeper Deshanna would have wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at the others who didn't dare move, "We'll take him back to Skyhold for judgement."</p><p> </p><p>Abelas came running to the base of The Well of Sorrows. Magically stairs formed upwards to the well itself.</p><p> </p><p>“ABELAS!”, Tiatria cried out chasing after him.</p><p> </p><p>A crow’s cry could be heard overhead as Abelas ran up the steps. He was desperate to outrun them both. Morrigan cut him off reappearing in her natural form in a cloud of smoke and purple energy. Abelas turned around realizing he was cut off on both sides.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard his parting words Inquisitor, the elf seeks to destroy the well of sorrows.”, said Morrigan.</p><p> </p><p>Abelas looked back looking at Tiatria, “So, the Sanctum is despoiled at last.”, said Abelas.</p><p> </p><p>“You would’ve destroyed the well yourself given the chance!”, Morrigan accused.</p><p> </p><p>Abelas’ eyes burned with justification, “To keep it from your grasping fingers!”, he declared. He looked at them both “Better it be lost then bestowed on the undeserving.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at Abelas with nothing but distain, “Fool!”, she mocked “You’d let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had enough have Morrigan’s disrespect, “Corypheus needed Samson to us the well, without him there is no vessel to claim it!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan wasn’t impressed, she turned for a rebuttal, “The moment we leave, he will send more forces to secure this place!” Morrigan’s face softened “The well clearly offers power Inquisitor, if that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you not afford to use it?”, she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Abelas shook his head, “Do you even know what you ask?” looking out at the well “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge through this!”. He out stretched his hand over the pool. He turned to look at them “All that we were, all knew; it would be lost forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with great sadness in her eyes and heart. “This can’t be easy holding onto what’s left.”</p><p> </p><p>Abelas just looked at Tiatria seeing she recognized this pain, “You cannot imagine. Each time we awaken it slips further from our grasp.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas wanted to encourage him, “There are other places friend other duties, your people yet linger!”</p><p> </p><p>Abelas looked at Solas, “Elvhen such as yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas nodded, “Yes, such as I”</p><p> </p><p>Abelas looked back at Tiatria, ”You have shown respect to Mythal, there is a righteousness I cannot deny.” He looked at Tiatria with willful eyes, “Is that your desire? To partake from the Vir’abelasan the best you can? To fight your enemy?”, he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him honestly, she didn’t care what Morrigan thought or said “Not without your permission.”</p><p> </p><p>Abelas looked at Tiatria, “One does not obtain permission, one obtains the right!”. He turned and started to walk away he stopped “The Vir’abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend.” He turned to look at them “Brave it if you must, but know you this! You’ll be bound as we are bound forever to the will of Mythal!”, he warned.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan wasn’t scared by this warning, “Bound? To a Goddess who no longer exists? If she ever did?”, she mocked.</p><p> </p><p>Abelas just looked at Morrigan, “Bound, as we are bound”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him, “Thank you for this gift Abelas!”</p><p> </p><p>Abelas looked at her, “Do not thank me yet Shemlen.” Solas spoke to Abelas in elven that only that Tiatria understood. Abelas gave a small smile, nod and left; Solas watched him go. “His name Abelas means: Sorrow.” He turned to look at the others, “I said I hoped he finds a new name.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at Tiatria was looking at the well, “You’ll note the intact Eluvian! I was correct on <em>that</em> account at least!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Morrigan, “Is it still a threat? Can Corypheus us it to travel the Fade?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan turned to look at her better, “You’ll remember when I took you through my Eluvian I said each required a key?” Tiatria nodded, “The well is the key!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan stretched out her hand out over the well, “Take its power and Mythal’s last Eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at the well like she had and unquenchable thirst. “I didn’t expect the well to look so; hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eye’s widened a little she didn’t want anything rash to happen. “Let’s not be reckless, I don’t want anyone hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan snapped out of her trance and looked at Tiatria. “I’m willing to pay the price the well demands. I’m also the best suited to use it in your service.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas wasn’t buying it, “Or more likely to use it to your own ends!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave him a nasty look, “What would you know of my own ends elf?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas got angry, “You are a gluten drooling at the sight of a feast! You cannot be trusted!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back at Morrigan, “Of those present I alone have the training to make use of this! Please let me drink Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was insulted by that statement. “You alone? This <em>my</em> heritage! I am a mage too!” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at her getting frustrated, “I have studied the oldest lore, delved into mysteries you have only dreamed! You can <em>not</em> drink because of you condition! We don’t know what this price entails and can you honestly tell me you’d be willing to pay it if it meant the life of your child?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped back to reality, she looked at the well, giving a brief thought of reclaiming of the lost knowledge of her people. If that meant losing her child but then she felt life. Tiatria felt a strong kick from within. She put her hand on her belly in complete shock.</p><p> </p><p>Bull put his axe on his shoulder, “I promised Cullen I was bringing you and the kid back safely. You’re not getting anywhere near that well.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric looked at her, “Look Sweetheart, you and Curly have been through too much shit! You something good coming along now don’t mess that up!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas with tears in her eyes, “What about you Solas?”, she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “No and don’t ask me again!”</p><p> </p><p>Tears poured down Tiatria's face her hope gone. Tiatria held her belly tightly as she felt her child move for the first time. The baby kicked her strongly leaving her no doubt she was not alone. She could not make such a selfish choice.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Morrigan, “The well is yours.” Morrigan turned to the well with hunger and lust in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria fell to knees sobbing, holding her belly feeling her child move inside of her. She couldn’t help that she failed her people.</p><p> </p><p>Solas knelt down next to her trying to console her. “You did the right thing Lethallan. Putting your child first was the right thing! You cannot save the people alone. The people must first want to be saved. You cannot put that kind of pressure on yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan started to walk down the wells steps, the wells powers awakened when Morrigan entered and immersed herself into the wells waters.  The waters boiled and bubbled until the water out of the pool, leaving the pool dry. Tiatria hurried to Morrigan’s side calling her name trying to rouse her. Tiatria knelt beside her not noticing the mist of the well circling around her, like it took an interest in her, playing with her. Morrigan awoke sitting up disorientated grabbing her face speaking Elvish.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment Morrigan regained herself, “I am intact!” She got up onto her feet turning around looking around, “There is much to sift through but now we can”</p><p> </p><p>The mist around them circled their feet whispering to Tiatria even though she couldn’t understand them. She could feel the baby kicking her heavily. She caught sight of Corypheus, he had entered the well’s chamber. Seeing the others he roared in anger. Corypheus forced himself to take flight to the well, Tiatria felt the baby kick her ferociously and her body got hot and took on a blue glow.</p><p> </p><p>The Eluvian activated before Morrigan could summon it, “The mirror!”, she shouted.</p><p> </p><p>All ran into Tiatria ran to it staying back making sure the others entered the mirror. Her stomach took on a severe pain as strange water congealed with a guardian inside of it. It was a female elven woman was all she caught sight of before she jumped into the mirror herself.</p><p> </p><p>The guardian stopped Corypheus from entering the mirror long enough to prevent pursuit and he smashed into the mirror shattering it into a thousand pieces.</p><p> </p><p>In Skyhold Morrigan’s Eluvian was active and one by one everyone jumped through it. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Tiatria to emerge.  After a moment she did running into Solas’ arms. Solas blushed heavily as she looked at him helping her steady on her feet. After a few moments Morrigan closed the Eluvian; Morrigan and Tiatria went to the war Room. They discussed with Cullen, Josephine and Leliana their losses, victories and what to do next. Tiatria wanted to talk with Solas about the events at the temple before telling Cullen anything. She didn’t know how he’d take it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Truest Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria is troubled by the events the temple of Mythal. She goes to Solas for advice and he reveals to her, her child's destiny. Solas in a weak moment reveals his truest feelings to Tiatria. Cullen finds out and puts him in his place. He talks to Tiatria who reveals to him her concerns about the baby and its destiny. Cullen worries for her condition, comes up with a plan. Tiatria has judges Samson and Cullen has a talk with Cassandra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria walked to Solas’ office her mind was flaring with thousands of questions. She opened the and walked in. Solas looked up from his table and smiled, “Lethallan, how are you feeling? I know the temple was trying for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a slightly happy look, "I'm feeling alright, no worse for ware." she told him with one hand on her belly, the other on her hip, bracing her back.</p><p> </p><p>Solas could see the questions Tiatria had so many questions in her face. “Why don’t we take a walk?”, he suggested. Tiatria was ready to leap at that idea, back pain, hip pain, swollen ankles, why not take a walk.</p><p> </p><p>Solas took Tiatria to a small grove of wild flowers outside of Skyhold Tiatria was enchanted by them and Solas could see it.</p><p> </p><p> Tiatria marveled at its beauty, “It’s beautiful!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked around them touching the flowers with her fingers taking pollen stirring from her touch from the blossoms.</p><p> </p><p>Solas held his hands behind his back as he gave a gentle smile. “I thought you would like it Lethallan, what troubles you?” Tiatria looked at Solas walking next to her, with his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas, “At the end, when Corypheus came; I…I felt a strange energy when my body glowed.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas stopped and looked at her “How so?”, he questioned, he remembered vividly of when Tiatria's body began to glow. He was meaning to ask her about it but now he was interested in hearing it from her.</p><p> </p><p>“The energy glow you saw wasn’t mine.”, she told him.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him puzzled, “Wasn’t yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “It was the baby’s, it activated the mirror using her own power.” Solas looked at Tiatria surprised, “Morrigan drank from the well not me Solas, she would have been the only to activate that Eluvian but the baby did.”</p><p> </p><p>A small breeze came by and Tiatria put her hair behind her right ear, forgetting it was damaged, Tiatria looked at him. “Before I went into the Eluvian, my stomach ached and a swell of water formed and a female guardian seemed to form inside of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria as he touched her ear gently, she remembered it was her damaged ear she tried to hide it. Solas lowered his hand, “Lethallan, you're right it was the baby’s. Your child’s power is already awakening. Her power engulfed your body leaving that beautiful glow.”, he told her gently.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas puzzled, “You said she? How do you know it’s a girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas smiled putting his hand gently on her nice size belly, “You said yourself you felt a pain in your stomach before the guardian showed itself and it was a female right? It was your child protecting you, us!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas stunned she slowly fell to her knees. Solas held her arm making sure it was a gentle descent.</p><p> </p><p>Solas sat next to Tiatria looking at her, “She’s going to be a powerful mage one day Lethallan. Her destiny will one day shape the path of the Elves.” Solas looked deeply into into Tiatria's blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Solas formed a crown of flowers on Tiatria's head, “You <em>are</em> the Mother of the one who will save the Elves, bring true peace to their hearts.” Tiatria couldn't believe what Solas had just told her, her child would be the savior of her people. Solas watched her as she stared at the sunset, the highlights in her hair sparkled. The Sun's light gently kissed her skin giving her a ethereal glow.</p><p> </p><p>Solas snapped and passionately, deeply kissed Tiatria. She could feel everything Solas felt for her in that kiss. They fell into the flowers, Solas on top of her. Solas' right hand holding onto her left which was above her head. For a moment Tiatria lost herself to this, she was surprised her feelings for Solas were still there. Tiatria then had a flash of Cullen in her mind. Tiatria smacked Solas off of her causing him to fall backward.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?”, Tiatria asked with surprise in her face.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gently shook his head, as he held his cheek with his right hand. “I’m sorry Lethallan, had things been different we’d be together and this would be our child.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas like she was betrayed, “Well, they are not and I am married to Cullen. You're the one who broke things off between us!" she scolded, You have to know nothing will change between us because of your choice! Why would you do this?” She looked down into her lap then at him, “How can I ever trust you now? You were my <em>most</em> trusted friend, maybe <em>too</em> trusted.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria ashamed, he knew ending it with Tiatria was his choice, but also, his mistake. Solas regretted that decision of every minute of everyday.  “I’m sorry Lethallan, I acted too rashly! I will never act in such a manner again. I won’t let my stupidity ruin what we have. I’m truly sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas got up and bent over kissing Tiatria's hand, “I will always be here for you Lethallan.” Solas then left Tiatria alone to think how she was going to explain things to Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked a few hundred yards, to find Cullen leaning against Skyhold’s wall with his right shoulder his legs crossed. Cullen didn’t look pleased, he took a few steps forward. “I saw what you did over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas’ eyes got big, “Commander, I’m sorry I...”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen socked Solas in the face snapping his head back. Solas looked at him, his nose was clearly broken and bleeding pretty badly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Solas a nasty look, “She trusts you and you <em>took</em> advantage of that!" Cullen's eyes bore into Solas to the point that it shot a cold chill down Solas' spine. "If you ever touch her again, I will string you up by your own entrails!” Cullen snarled as he stormed off leaving Solas bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to Tiatria watching her as she looked at the setting sun and was still a little shaky over what had just happened. He smiled knowing <em>her</em> heart was his, just like he knew <em>his </em>was hers. She looked up startled to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen!” Tiatria yelped in shock, she hadn't seen him standing there.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at Tiatria sitting down next to her one the grass, “I haven’t seen you much today and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He looked at Tiatria's delicate crown of flowers around her head, some dew drops caught the sun's light just right. Cullen caressed Tiatria's face gently she closed her eyes enjoying the touch his touch.</p><p> </p><p>A single pedal fell as Cullen kissed Tiatria, “I’m alright, I just needed a break. “, Tiatria told him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave Tiatria a smile, “You don’t forget where you come from. You get your strength from the land, that’s good. ”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with a small amount of fear in her eyes which he saw. “Cullen, if the baby is born a mage are you comfortable with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria putting his hand on his left leg, “Yes, I told you this before that I was." Cullen became concerned, "Why? Did something happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took Tiatria's hand with his right, she started to shake a little. “At the temple”, she started fearful now but knowing she couldn’t go back. “The baby’s a mage Cullen.” Cullen wasn’t surprised to hear those words, he'd known his baby was a mage since they were at the Temple of Dumat. “Its mana ran through me, taking over, I couldn’t control it.” Cullen continued to listen, “It opened the Eluvian there, even though Morrigan drank from the well. She should have opened the Mirror not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears poured down Tiatria's face, fear over taking her, “Now I’m terrified that either you, Cassandra or Bull will think this baby will be an Abomination and have it killed." Tiatria shook her head as she refused to look at a horrified Cullen. "I know your Templar training cries out to control such power by whatever means necessary and believe me Cassandra has shared the stories!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was taken back, Tiatria dared not tell him the rest for the fear was too great. Cullen growled his frustration with not only Cassandra but with himself. “It’s true, my Templar training would call for such a thing but, I thank the Maker, I am no longer a Templar and bound by such things." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen took his wife's hand and gave her a sincere look, This is <em>my</em> child and no harm shall come to it! If I thought for even a moment that I would hurt you or our child," Cullen held his wife's hand firmly as he spoke. He wanted to make sure she understood every word he was saying. "I would use my own dagger to carve out my heart from my own chest!" Cullen gave a slight shake of his head, "As for Cassandra or Bull, I would kill them before they would even get within five feet of you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen still fearful, “What if Cassandra is made Divine Cullen? You can’t stop the whole Chantry Cullen! Or worse, Vivienne! She would take the baby as she as it’s born and put it in a circle.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could start to see Tiatria's whole body to shake. He put his arm around his wife drawing her close to him. “We can live off the land, like your people do. I can build us a place and we can hunt off the land. Live quietly where no one can find us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria rested her head on Cullen's chest, “Cassandra is relentless, she would find us. Vivienne would use all the mages in Orlais at her disposal to find us.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked deeply into Tiatria eyes showing nothing but determination in his. “I would happily drown in my own blood to keep you both safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep sigh putting his left hand on her sizable belly, “I felt the baby kick Cullen, it was a strong one too.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small laugh looking at her belly “Is that so?” Cullen then felt a <em>strong</em> kick for himself, “That <em>is</em> so!”, he said surprised. Cullen had felt the baby move a few times before but never that strong before. Cullen laid his head on her belly putting his hand around it, “Hello little one” Tiatria put her right hand through his hair. “I’m looking forward to meeting you.” Tiatria smiled as she could see the excitement, the love and the pride Cullen was feeling as a father. </p><p> </p><p>As Cullen talked lovingly to his child, he could feel a soft kick against his cheek. He sat up and kissed Tiatria, he sighed as he saw her still shaking. He knew Tiatria's thoughts were still fixed on what Cassandra had told her. Cullen saw that these thoughts still greatly bothered her. He laid down in the grass with Tiatria. Cullen moved his right arm around Tiatria causing her to snuggle up against him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria when he heard her sniffling. He could still feel her shaking. Cullen's anger for Cassandra’s meddling grew. "I’m going to have a talk with Cassandra about these stories!" </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she became more upset, "Don't, you'll anger Cassandra!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head as he gentle stroked her cheek, “Don’t worry about it!" she softly hushed, "I will handle these concerns.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then rolled Tiatria onto her back, her head propped up on his forearm. He looked at Tiatria in the eye, Tiatria always had a hard time looking at Cullen in the eyes when she was upset. Cullen knew that but he still made Tiatria look at him. He caressed Tiatria's right cheek then moved his way down her body to her belly. “Listen to me, I want you to worry only about this baby! I want you to enjoy being pregnant. I don’t want you to stress anymore. I don’t want you to have another panic attack like you did before. My job is to worry for you, at this point!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria laughed at Cullen as she stroked the collar of his coat. “Are you to become Inquisitor now?” she sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen chuckled, “I would, if I could.” Cullen sighed kissing her hand, “Promise me, you’ll let me worry for you, in the Inquisition's burdens, instead of you? I can talk with Josephine and Leliana. We can handle the Inquisition’s matters till the baby is born.” Tiatria smiled at him as she bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was stunned that he’d do something like this for her, “You'd do this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned over kissing her, “I would do anything for you! Look at this as a temporary step down till the baby is born.” Tiatria nodded as she sweetly smiled at him. Cullen then remembered why he went to find her and hung his head.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen puzzled, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Samson’s is here from the Temple for your Judgement. You can judge him whenever you’re ready.”</p><p><br/>They both laughed, “So much for not being Inquisitor anymore!” Tiatria laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen helped Tiatria to her feet, “Last one, I promise” he chuckled</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, time to have some fun as the Inquisitor.” Tiatria told Cullen with a sigh. Tiatria held onto Cullen’s arm as they walked back to Skyhold. “Do my ankles look fat?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed, “Andraste Preserve me, I’m not falling for that one!”</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>By the time Cullen got Tiatria settle into her throne for Samson’s judgement Samson was being taken up to her. They tossed him in front of the steps of her throne.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me Inquisitor, out of personal interest. I have relieved Josephine as you might expect.” Cullen started. Tiatria smiled at Cullen, she knew his personal reasons and they were quite a few besides her. “Knight Templar Samson, General to Corypheus, Traitor to the Order!” Samson hung his head low, “The blood on his hands cannot be measured.” Cullen looked at him with disappointment and disgust, “His head is too valuable to take! Kirkwall, Orlais many would see him suffer, can’t see that I’m not one of them!” Neither could Tiatria, she wanted vengeance for the slaughter of her clan.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at this broken man who was once a proud warrior. She was impressed how hated one man could be. Tiatria looked at her husband for a moment, “The headman’s axe isn’t enough? That’s an impressive amount of ill will!”</p><p> </p><p>Samson raised his head and looked at Tiatria, “The Red Lyrium will steal your vengeance! You know what it does, Corypheus only delayed my corruption.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was disgusted when Samson, “Are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the order, he used them to kill thousands!”</p><p> </p><p>Samson just looked at Cullen and gave a small laugh, “Templars have always been used! How many were left to rot like I was, after the Chantry burned away their minds?”, demanded Samson. Tiatria started to feel sick thinking that could’ve been Cullen’s fate: used up, burned out and in sad states of affair. She didn’t want to think of it. Samson looked at them with distain, “Piss on it! I followed him because the Templars could at least die at their best! Same lie as the Chantry, profit just isn’t as pretty!”</p><p> </p><p>Samson looked at Cullen, “That Elf sitting there on that throne, is she as sweet as she looks?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pulled out a dagger on his belt and grabbed Samson by the throat. In one sweep the blade was against Samson's throat. “It’d be careful if I were you Samson! You are at a dangerous point!” Cullen knew Samson was heckling him but he wasn't going to tolerate such nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>Samson looked at Tiatria again then at Cullen with a smile. “Is that brat in her belly yours too?” Cullen started to press his sword's blade into Samson’s throat drawing blood. Which by doing gave Samson the answer he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen” Cullen stopped, Tiatria looked at him as she knew he was turning his eyes at her. “He’s doing it to get a rise out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen signaled the guards to hold Samson, they dared not let go. Cullen stepped aside as he sheathed his blade.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Samson, “I found your people, they believed in your cause was righteous!”</p><p> </p><p>Samson just gave her an uncaring stare, “Not your business Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “Your friend Maddox was so loyal he was willing to kill himself; for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Samson gave him a condescending look, “We were always going to die! I saw what Corypheus was doing, so I fed them hope instead of despair, I fed them to believe their pain had purpose. Just like the Chantry does right Commander?”, he taunted looking at Cullen. </p><p> </p><p>Samson lowered his head again, “It ended as well as anything else I have done! Corypheus will kill me on sight!” He looked at Cullen, “Not all of us Ex-Templars can have picture perfect retirement plans like you got Commander!” Samson then looked back down. “I will tell you’re people what they want! Everything I cared about is destroyed!</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Samson who truly was a broken man, first by the Chantry now by Corypheus. She wanted to sentence this vile man to death to answer for all his crimes, the Templars, Cullen, her clan and herself but Tiatria knew, if she did that vital information would be forever lost.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a hard sigh, “Very well Samson, you will spend your remaining years serving the Inquisition.” She prayed the next part wasn’t a mistake. “Cullen, will be your handler! Pray he’ll get something useful out of you, because if not, I <em>will</em> take your head.” Samson was well aware Tiatria was still angry about the loss of her clan and she meant every word.</p><p> </p><p>Samson shook his head, “I doubt the Commander even believes there’s anything worthy left in me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him, “You’re not wrong, you served something greater than yourself once, perhaps you can be made to remember that!”</p><p> </p><p>Samson looked at Cullen, “You just remember one thing, you look at that gorgeous creature sitting there!” Cullen looked at Tiatria, “She and that child can be taken away just like that! Then what are you left with?" The very thought wrenched Cullen's soul and threatened to stop his heart. "That’s what it was like for my men!” Samson told him.</p><p> </p><p>Samson then left with his guard escort. Cullen looked at Tiatria rubbing the be back of his neck before walking to his office.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen saw a messenger and stopped her, “Find Cassandra and have her come to my office now!”, he ordered. She nodded as they both slit off, Cullen to his office the messenger out of the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked into Cullen’s office, she found Cullen going through some of his report papers on his desk. “You wished to see me Commander?” Cullen looked up putting his hands on the pommel of his sword.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's eyes narrowed his postured tensed, “You’ve been telling my wife stories of Abominations and Templars killing them?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra opened her mouth to speak but Cullen didn’t give her a chance, “You will <em>stop</em>! Tia is already stressed out enough as it is about this pregnancy! She already fears this baby being a mage Cassandra! You telling her these stories aren’t helping her!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen, “I only meant to warn her about the dangers if the circles aren’t restored Cullen! Regardless if your child is a mage! What do you think will happen if Thedas doesn’t have its Circles back? Magic will go unchecked and abuses <em>will</em> accrue! Is that what <em>you</em> want? Is that what we fought and bled for? Do you remember what happened to her when she saw blood magic at the Western Approach?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t looked moved by her passionate plea. He remembered what happened to her and how it affected her and how it still did. He was enraged that Cassandra would even bring that up! He walked over to her and have her a serious look.</p><p> </p><p>“My wife is a mage, MY WIFE!" Cullen snapped, "Hasn’t she, the Hero of Ferelden, and the Champion of Kirkwall proven that there are good mages out there?”</p><p><br/>Cassandra looked at him seriously, “I do believe that, but a few can’t outweigh the many. I agree the Inquisition has come far in proving, mages can be trusted in many things with their powers but how are they going to hone in their powers? How we going to make sure no one gets hurt till they know what they are doing with powers?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked like he was going to strangle Cassandra, “So what we should send them away again? You would have me send my child away if it’s a mage? After everything the Inquisition has done to break down these walls?”</p><p> </p><p>"We've come so far but I don't believe far enough! We cannot go back but neither can we stop!" Cassandra looked at him starting to get frustrated. “I just wanted the Inquisitor to think about these things! I didn’t mean to frighten her.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen exploded in anger, “WELL YOU DID!" Cullen took a moment to calm down but gave the Seeker a firm look. "She’s terrified if you become Divine, what would you do to our child? Would you hunt us? Kill our child if they Circles aren’t restored?” Cassandra hadn’t seen Cullen so angry in such a long time. “Now i’m afraid what effect this will have on her and my child!” Cullen slammed his left fist on his desk. Several papers and bottles fell off the desk. “This brought her to tears Cassandra! The fear was so bad, she was shaking!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra rarely lowered her head to anyone but she did to Cullen. “I’m sorry Cullen, I didn’t realize”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her furious, “No you didn’t! Did you? Tia takes things very personally very easily. She hid the baby from me for months in fear of thinking I wouldn’t accept it because of the possibility of it not only being elven but a mage!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, “I know I was there.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes narrowed, “Then you should know that she only started to enjoy this pregnancy <em>after</em>; I assured her I didn’t care if the baby was a mage! Do you know how <em>hard</em> that was?” Cullen took a breath, “I’ve worked very hard to settle her fears with this! The possibly of the baby being a mage and me being a Templar at one time <em>really</em> does scare her!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he looked at Cassandra, rubbing his neck. “She fears as soon as the baby is born, my Templar training or your Seeker nature will call for us to kill it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gasped in shock, “Surely she doesn’t believe you or I could do such a thing? To your own child?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shied away from looking at Cassandra for a moment. “The Dalish have stories of Templars and Seekers and they aren’t flattering. Now your stories just drove that fear deeper in and now it drives Tia to panic. Don't forget it was Templars that destroyed her clan.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra folded her arms as she gave a slight shake of the head. "But they were Samson's people"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen remained stead fast, "True, but they are Templars all the same." he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him feeling guilty, “Cullen, I’m truly sorry shall I talk to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!”, said Cullen curtly, he took a deep sigh, “You’ve done enough! Just don’t talk to her anymore about this!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra turned to leave, “Cassandra” she turned to look at him. “If this causes my wife such distress that something happens; you and I will be settling this in the sparring ring!” Cassandra looked at Cullen, his eyes were fierce and burned with purpose and deadly seriousness. Cassandra then left Cullen's office without a word and for Cassandra that was a rarity.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a moment to calm down and then walked back around to his desk to get back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Cullen's Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cullen has a haunting nightmare that terrifies him. When he wakes up he finds his wife has been kidnapped from their bed. Cullen uses Cassandra to interrogate Samson as to where she has been taken. When he finds out where and why Cullen is forced to make a choice that may put his marriage in crisis later. Can Cullen find Tiatria before she and their baby die?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When night came, Tiatria came to her bed chambers. She saw Cullen sitting at her desk reading some papers by candle light. He had his coat his on the back of the chair his armor and gloves were off only his shirt and pants, as he was leaned back in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria approached Cullen, “Doing some late night reading?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his wife trying to smile, “Yes, reading some final reports of the Temple of Mythal. I’m trying to decide to do with the Red Templar dead.” he looked at her grief stricken, “They've been denied Chantry funeral rites! These men fought for the Chantry and then were corrupted by Samson and Corypheus. Now they are denied the love of the Maker.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took the papers from Cullen and put them on the desk. “Cullen stop! Tomorrow you and Mother Giselle are going to meet and discuss giving these men last rites!" Tiatria pulled Cullen up from his seat, "I don’t know what that entails since, I’m Dalish! You can decide to bring them here or leave them in them in the wilds whatever you two think is best.” She then guided Cullen to their bed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then sat on the edge of the bed, “Don’t let this consume you, you can’t let Samson get to you. That’s what he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his knee on the bed having Tiatria lay back, kissing her. He propped his head on his left hand looking at Tiatria clearly shaken. “It disturbs me that I gave my whole life to the order. I lived, bled, sweat with them." Cullen looked away for a moment, "I may have known some of them.” Cullen sat up shaking his head, “If things had been different, I may have been one of them.” Cullen laid back down as Tiatria put her right hand on his cheek looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's touch brought Cullen back, “That wasn’t fated for you, you can’t dwell on it or think you could have prevented any of it. Just live in the now and in the moment. Enjoy what we have, Samson made his choice and lost everything. You made your choice and gained so much.” Cullen looked at Tiatria noticing everything beautiful about her. He softly stroked her face, kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat up taking off his shirt helping Tiatria scoot further back onto the bed. He made sure she had enough pillows propping her back and head. Cullen laid his head on Tiatria’s belly so she could stroke his hair softly as he wrapped his right arm around her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not much longer before the baby comes, you’ll get even less sleep then you already do now.” Tiatria teased.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a light laugh, “Well, at least all those years as a Templar won’t go to waste. Guard duty, New Recruit Vigils, Harrowings, at least it will have all have meant for something.” Cullen sighed, "I just hope I don't muddle things."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave Cullen a curious look, "What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed, "I don't know anything on raising an infant. You at least were around babies, children."</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Tiatria ever heard any insecurities on Cullen's part since, he found out about the baby. He had always been confident, protective, and supportive. It was interesting, to say the least. Tiatria took Cullen's left hand into her right. "Cullen, you'll do just fine, believe in yourself. You're already a wonderful Husband, you'll be just as good as a father."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria's belly as he sighed, "I hope you're right." Tiatria gave a smile as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You will be, trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, as he put his left hand on her belly. “Have you felt any more pains since the temple?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria moved her head to the side, “Some, but not as bad as before.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laid back down and put his head on her belly listening, “I worry for you as the time draws near.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him surprised, “Me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed Tiatria belly, “Giving birth is so dangerous. I worry for the both of you. I fear I may lose one or the both of you.” Tiatria could feel Cullen's grip tighten, the baby started to move in response.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a gentle smile, “Cullen, just try to look forward to the good things that are to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed Tiatria's belly, “Speaking of looking forward to good things. I talked to Cassandra like, I said I would and she won’t be bothering you with anymore of those stories!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen surprised, “Is she going to be mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat up, “Andraste’s knickers, why would she be mad at you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her hands on her belly, “Because I told you and it made you upset enough to confront her. I hate it when I do that!” She got up from the bed, “Now I created a rift between you two! I’m sorry” Tiatria walked out to the balcony putting her hands on the railing.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up walked up behind Tiatria and put his hands around her belly since she no longer had a waist. “Cassandra and I have always had our differences, but we will always be friends. One disagreement won’t change that Tia.” Tiatria tightened her grip on the railing.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his hands on top of hers, “It’s alright, Cassandra needs to understand she can’t say whatever she wants. She did genuinely upset you and you wouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around into Cullen's arms and snuggled into his chest. Because of the size of her belly, Tiatria turned to her left side as Cullen wrapped his arms around her. “I said something because there needed to be. I would do it again, don’t worry about it.” He kissed Tiatria's forehead stroking her hair.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen was walking across a barren, water stripped waste land. His sword in his hand his breathe hard, he wasn’t quite sure where he was but he did know it was in the very early hours. He walked and walked everything looked the same nothing told him where he was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Where am I?”, he thought to himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen felt small tremors under his feet. He looked at the ground and saw small red rocks but then realized they were crystals. He followed them for what seemed like forever. He then noticed they were red lyrium. Eventually he could hear the sounds of battle ahead of him. He ran faster and faster towards the sounds. His sword was firmly in his hand, he stopped when he came on a field of death. Red Lyrium crystals were everywhere coming out of the earth but he also bodies; Dorian, Cassandra, Bull, Varric, everyone, dead. He could hear single combat a he scanned the field. In the distance, he saw Tiatria fighting Corypheus. Cullen ran as fast as he could to aid her but Corypheus caught sight of him. Corypheus hurled several red lyrium shards that jammed between two rock pillars cutting Cullen's advance. The Lyrium Shards were eight feet tall two and a half feet thick. Cullen roared in frustration trying to move them but they wouldn’t budge.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen had to watch her fight Corypheus alone. Tiatria was cunning using the Earth against the Magister. She also used the elements, lighting and ice to keep him off balance. Fire keep him from advancing and water to push him back but Cullen could see she was beginning to tire. Tiatria used her mark to open a fade rift but Corypheus charged her and struck her to the ground.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!”, Cullen roared trying to draw Corypheus' attention.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tiatria sat up using her on her right side using arms to prop herself up as Corypheus picked her up by the throat. Corypheus looked at Cullen as a needle point shape point red lyrium shard came from the earth. Tiatria looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes streaming down her face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen’s gut sank, “NO, NO, NO! FIGHT ME! LET HER GO! I WILL FIGHT YOU!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Corypheus rose his arm Tiatria worded, “We love you”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen clawed at the red lyrium that held him back, “I WILL FIGHT YOU!”, he screamed tears pouring down his face. In one swift motion it was over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen let out an unearthly scream as his knees gave out on him. Corypheus walked up to him with his hand stretched out. “You now belong to me Templar!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen’s body was wracked in with pain that he had never known before. Red lyrium crystals started radiate brightly, Blood started to come from his eyes and fingers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crystals exploded from his back, forehead, neck, legs, arms, even in his eye lids.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cullen had never known such pain, nor despair, except when he was in the Ferelden Circle’s Tower. As the pain took him he saw a green wisp that turned into an Elven woman. Her light was overwhelming but also very soothing and very healing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She said nothing except, “Wake up Daddy”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shot up in a cold hard sweat, his blood ice cold letting out a horrifying scream. He put his right hand to his face. He took deep breathes, when he calmed down, he looked over and gasped. Tiatria was gone he tossed the sheet back. There were claw marks in the bedding and blood! Cullen jumped out the bed. He lit the braziers in the room and looked closer at the bed. His heart pounded as there was definitely blood.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran down the stairs, “TO ARMS! THE INQUISITOR HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! TO ARMS!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra, Leliana, Bull, Varric, Blackwall, and Solas where in the room with Cullen. Cullen was in his armor and coat. He was pacing around running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would take her? Why would they take her?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at the others, “Some sort of plot? A conspiracy to gain control of the Inquisition through her?”</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked over the bed and the noticed a few things, “Did you notice the claw marks here Cullen?” Cullen stopped pacing and walked over to the bed. Bull pointed the marking, “Whoever did this didn’t have a full set of fingers and they were rough, jagged.”</p><p> </p><p>Bull bent over and picked up small pieces of something. He then held out his hand. Cullen, Leliana and Cassandra looked into it. Tiny pieces of red crystals laid in it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen growled as his walked out of the room, “RED TEMPLARS! Cassandra come with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra followed Cullen down to the dungeons. Cullen was hot, his anger reflected in his eyes. The last time Cassandra saw him like this was when he was in Kirkwall.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Bull, "I find it hard to believe red templars could walk in here. The lyrium would mark them out." Bull nodded, "I've seen some who haven't turned all the way yet. This person might be able to conceal their hand but still look normal. Maybe like a robe?"</p><p> </p><p>Leliana gave a nod before she motioned to leave, "I will see if my scouts can find anyone matching that description."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen threw open the door that lead to the dungeon, he saw one of the guards. “Come!” The guard saw Cullen and his fearful posture.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra grabbed the guard by the arm, “Say nothing and follow!” Cullen walked down each cell till he stopped. His eyes burned with hate and ferocity. Cassandra dragged the guard, “Open it…NOW!” The guards’ hands trembled as he unlocked the door.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen threw the door open and grabbed the occupant, “On your feet Samson!”</p><p> </p><p>Samson was stripped of his armor and left to a shirt and pants. They hadn’t even left him any shoes to wear. Cullen threw Samson into a chair which skidded into a wall, Cullen then skidded a table into him. “WHERE IS SHE?”</p><p> </p><p>Samson gave a half smile, “Bad dreams Commander?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave an enraged look like he was about to leap across the table and stab Samson in the neck. He now knew Samson had something to do with Tiatria's disappearance.</p><p> </p><p>“WHERE.IS.SHE?” he roared.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt herself being jostled and she opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark room. She saw a man who looked frightening. He had shoulder length auburn hair, his face looked horrible, scars, dark eyes which were harsh. He wore an armor that was silver with dark crystals. She looked behind herself to see another man dressed in Templar armor with crystals coming out of his face and hands.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria scrunched up holding her arms around her legs, “Who are you? What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at her, “My name is Denam, and I’m the Knight Captain of the Red Templars for Corypheus’ army.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s blood ran cold as her eyes grew wide, “What do you want from me?”</p><p> </p><p>Denam knelt down to look at Tiatria, “Samson has people on the inside who have been watching you Inquisitor, He's been bidding his time till he could bring you to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a stern look, “That doesn’t tell me what you want from me?” Denam moved the hair out of Tiatria’s eyes, which she quickly rebuffed. Denam grabbed her by the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes got wide as his harsh eyes bore into her, “I personally wanted to see what you looked like, I wanted to see what made you so special, I wanted to see why your our former Knight Captain <em>gets</em> a happy ending while the rest of us Templars suffer."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt her heart pound as the fear to this Templar took hold. He seemed bitter that his life was reduced to this. Denam looked Tiatria over, "Life of a Templar is hard and lonely, you serve the Maker and the people. There isn't anyone to save you by any means."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes got wide with terror as she realized that Denam knew she was married to Cullen. She used her hands to try and burn Denam’s face. Denam snuffed out the fire like it was nothing, “I’m Templar, I can counter everything you come up with Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Denam then threw Tiatria onto the floor with her butt into the air. Tiatria saw a small metal piece and grabbed it into her right hand. Denam grabbed Tiatria and forced her to stand up and slammed her against the wall. Tiatria screamed as her face hit the cold wall as Denam pressed his body against her. Denam’s hand pulled up her dress as Tiatria shrieked as she tried to get Denam off of her. Denam stuck his fingers in between Tiatria’s legs as she screamed from the shock.</p><p> </p><p>Denam smelled Tiatria's hair, “I’m going to enjoy this, I get to see what luxuries your Commander has been enjoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Tiatria shrieked, as she clawed at Denam's face with her right hand. Her nails dug into his skin under his eyes and ripped at the flesh down to cheeks, permanently marking Denam as the monster he was. Denam struck Tiatria across the face as he grabbed her by the throat.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes gave Denam a wicked stare as tears poured down her cheeks, “Why are you doing this?” She choked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up…” he grunted, fumbling with her dress, fiercely ripping at it. “You’re distracting me.” Denam pinned Tiatria to the wall as he held her hands above her head.  Denam harshly captured Tiatria mouth in a kiss which she fought off by fiercely shaking her head side to side.</p><p> </p><p>When Denam broke away, he took notice of the tears streaming down Tiatria's face, her eyes scrunched up in agony. “Please stop, I…I don’t want this…” she managed to whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter what you want Inquisitor,” Denam snapped his gaze darkening as he leaned closer. “You are a mage. And you are good for only one thing, like all mages are!”</p><p> </p><p>Not breaking eye contact, Denam lifted his robes a few more inches before he forced himself inside Tiatria, in a single motion. Tiatria let out a sharp cry, she stabbed Denam in the neck causing the Templar to cry out in pain. Denam struck Tiatria in the face with his right gauntlet, causing her to fall to the floor as screamed. Tiatria looked up as Denam pulled out the metal piece out of his neck. Tiatria could see the rage in the Templars eyes as he checked his wound and saw that was bleeding freely but it wasn't fatal. At that moment, Denam realized what he had, a true Dalish wild elf. He could see it in Tiatria's eyes as pieces of hair, covered her face. </p><p> </p><p>Denam looked at the young elf as she wept."You're a spirited one are you?" he questioned, Denam looked at few of his men, "Show the Inquisitor one of our cells."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a cold look into Samson’s eyes, “Where is my Wife?”</p><p> </p><p>Samson gave Cullen a cold smile, “So I was right! That sweet taste does belong to you! Then I can assume that brat does too?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slammed his hand on the table, “WHERE?”</p><p> </p><p>Samson just laughed at him, “You’ll get nothing out of me Commander. I’ve already lost everything that mattered to me. You and your Inquisitor saw to that. It’s time I returned the favor.” He then gave a low, cold laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked up to Samson narrowing her eyes. “You have two options! One, you give us the location of the Inquisitor now and we put you back in your cell.”</p><p> </p><p>Samson didn’t look impressed, “Second?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave him a wicked look, “We’ll torture you till you do!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at him with narrowed eyes, “You are aware I’m a Seeker, yes? I have ways of making you talk!”</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria woke up in pain she felt the ground beneath her warm and hard. Her neck and wrists felt heavy. Her hair laid in her face as she moved her hair from her eyes as heard chains move. She felt the air around her was warm. Her eyes fluttered open, she could see a red glow around her and bars. They were in a wide stone space. Her belly deeply hurt and she couldn’t figure out why. She doubled over and she heard chains once again. She looked at her hands and she saw blood. Panic set in and her eyes finally focused. Shackles were on her wrists. She touched her neck and felt a shackled collar around it. She didn’t understand what was going on, how did she get to this new location?</p><p> </p><p><em>Did a red templar knock her out and throw her inside the cell? How did she become shackled? Where was she anyway? Why was she bleeding?</em>  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria tried to take deep calming breaths. “Mythal protect me!”</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Samson screamed in horrific pain as he his blood boil and burn within. Cassandra looked at him with such focus her eyes fixed and refused to blink.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked around them both, “Where is she Samson? Tell me where she is!” he growled, “Why was she taken? How was she taken?”</p><p> </p><p>When Cullen got to Cassandra he whispered into her ear, “Make it worse."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra widened her eyes a little and Samson screamed louder. He felt like he was going to set on fire. He fought for breath as he screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him, “Are you willing to talk?” Samson gave a slight nod. Cullen wove his left hand, “Enough” Cassandra blinked and it was over.</p><p> </p><p>Samson leaned over hyperventilating. “Tell us everything, NOW!” Cullen roared.</p><p> </p><p>Samson struggled to look at him, “She’s…she’s at Therinfal Redoubt.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed in relief, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Samson still tried to gather strength, “Corypheus wants her for a ritual…I think...”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s blood ran cold. He walked over to him striking Samson across the face with his right fist. “What kind of ritual? How did any of his agents get in?” Samson was too weak to answer but Cullen wasn’t excepting it. Cullen grabbed Samson by the shirt and brought him closer. “Talk or I leave you with the Seeker!”</p><p> </p><p>Samson coughed, “He wants the baby she carries.” Cullen looked at Cassandra as he dropped Samson back in the chair hard.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked away as Cassandra looked at Samson. “Why? What is he planning?” she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Samson looked at her, “He knows his plans are falling apart and saw what happened at the Temple with the Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned around, “What happened with her?” Cullen questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know?” Samson chuckled, “The witch entered the Well of Sorrows! However when my lord came, your woman opened that magic mirror that was there, not the witch! That was the whole reason we were there! My Master was attacked by a guardian and your woman glowed! A blue aura engulfed her as it happened. That's powerful magic, that is! I’m guessing it was your brat that activated the mirror and attacked him! Corypheus knows that if he is to be attacked again and dies he can come back through any blighted creature. However, he doesn’t want just any creature.” Samson started to cough as his lungs started to burn, “He wants your kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen exploded and roared as he punched Samson in the mouth. He knocked Samson backwards and stood over him as he punched him repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra grabbed Cullen and struggled to get him off Samson. “Cullen! Wait!” Cassandra was able to get Cullen off Samson.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen then at Samson as she pulled him and his chair back up. “The Inquisitor’s baby isn’t tainted and she is no Grey Warden or a been forced to ingest red lyrium!” Samson laughed rubbing his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Samson spit out a tooth and blood. “Not yet”</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria struggled to sit up as her hands held her belly. The blood didn’t seem to be bleeding that bad, Tiatria checked her the right side of her head, since it was throbbing. Dry blood came off her fingertips. Tiatria then realized she'd been knocked conscious and moved into her cell. She then saw huge lyrium crystals growing out of the walls and liquid red lyrium seemed to be flowing between the stones of the floor like blood. Tiatria realized she hadn’t felt the baby move in a while and she was getting worried. The metal from the shackles weighed her down. It prevented her from standing up. She could hear voices above her and the crackle of torches outside of her cell. The light from the red lyrium gave the most light. She was in the middle of the cell and the crystals were on either side. The cell was fifteen feet long and maybe ten feet deep. She could feel the warmth from the crystals which bothered her. She didn't want to get sick from them or the baby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where was Cullen and the others?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her hands on her belly and concentrated to focus her magic. She wanted to heal her wound, since she didn’t know how deep it was. She wondered if that was why she hadn’t felt the baby move in a while. She started to get frustrated as felt her powers being neutralized. She looked at the stones in the floor and saw anti-magic wards. She now knew she was in a Templar dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard footsteps coming her direction. She hoped whoever was coming had water. She was very thirsty, the heat from the crystals were making her very hot. Tiatria then saw a Red Templar and a Grey Warden come to her cell door. The Red Templar opened the cell door and let the Warden through.</p><p> </p><p>“Make it quick!”</p><p> </p><p>The Warden walked up to her. He didn’t have a cup of water instead he held a black vial in his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t stand because of the weight of the chains. Her magic was useless because of the wards. The warden grabbed her by the hair on the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No! What are you doing? What are you <em>doing</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Tiatria head back, she closed her mouth. She grabbed his arm with her hands trying to get him to let go. Tears poured down her face as Tiatria fought him. He let go and punched Tiatria in the jaw, she fell over as she spit out some blood. He then grabbed her by the jaw forcing her mouth to open. He poured the vials contents into Tiatria's mouth and forced her to swallow. He then threw her to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He then left, “Welcome my lady to the order!” Tiatria spit out the abhorrent contents in her mouth. She then felt horrible pain rack her body and she let out blood curdling screams.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Samson, desperate to find her friend. “How was she taken? How was this done?”</p><p> </p><p>Samson shook his head as he put his left hand on the table, Cullen swiftly drove a dagger into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Samson screamed, “We smuggled in spies! When the moment was right, I gave the command!” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen fought to keep his face like steel, "How?”</p><p> </p><p>Samson was about to pull out the dagger from his hand. “Leave it!” Cassandra ordered, causing the man's free hand to tremble as he lowered it into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Samson sighed, “I snuck out messages to my outside forces by using our spies on the inside to organize it. Corypheus used his magic to keep the Commander asleep long enough, for my men to take the Inquisitor and smuggle her out of the castle.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to Samson, “You had to have help to smuggle out these letters out of your cell! Who helped you?”</p><p> </p><p>Samson remained silent, Cullen had no time for games. His imagination was already running wild with what was happening to his family. He nodded to Cassandra, she stared at him again. Samson screamed out again as she widened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“WHO HELPED YOU!” roared Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Samson struggled to point Cullen turned around looking at the guard who was the keeper of the cells. Cullen took his sword and stabbed him through the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The guard looked at Cullen, “Long live the Elder One!” and fell to the floor dead.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then looked back at Samson. His blood boiled as looked at Samson a sorrowful, pitiful excuse of a man. He walked over to him pulling the dagger out of his hand. Cullen knew he should be asking: H<em>ow many of Corypheus’ agents were actually in the Inquisition. How did they get her out without anyone noticing?</em></p><p> </p><p>Right now Cullen didn’t care. Right now he wanted he wanted Tiatria back in his arms!</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to Cassandra, “Boil his blood till his brain cooks!”</p><p> </p><p>Samson’s body was bent over in the chair he struggled for breath as he started to mumble.</p><p> </p><p>“There…there will be” Cullen turned around, “Venatori, Templars and Wardens” he then started to laugh. "Good luck on getting her back."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded looking at the Seeker. Cassandra widened her eyes till Samson’s body caught on fire. His body and blood was so soaked with lyrium it wasn’t hard. She turned around and left with Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Cullen as they walked to the upper parts of the Castle. “What now?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kicked opened the door the led to the Great Hall. “We go get my family!”</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria screamed as she felt like her guts being ripped out. She had never known such pain except when she was raped. She struggled for breath, “MYTHAL! HELP ME! PROTECT MY CHILD!” she was doubled over and she held on to her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria prayed for rescue form this vial place. She prayed she’d be saved from this nightmare. Her body felt hot as the pain shot up her back and into her chest. She clawed at her face and at her body. She pulled her hair and her upper arms. The pain was too much she lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen entered his office grabbing his lyrium box, he threw it onto his desk and looked at it. Red Templars, Venatori, Wardens could he handle a task without lyrium? His wife and child needed him and needed him at his best! Could he do it without it? Cullen pushed himself off the desk and paced around madly. He had to think:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why? Why should he have to think? The decision should be clear cut. This is his wife and child! However, he had worked so hard to be free of the Chantry’s chains!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cullen roared as he punched the wall. He pulled his hand back and cracks were left behind.</p><p> </p><p>In the Great Hall Cassandra, Bull and Varric were ready to go. Cullen walked up the steps with his shield on his back.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked up to him staring at him with his broken nose and two black eyes holding his staff. “I will accompany you Commander.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, “No!” he then walked passed him.</p><p> </p><p>Solas turned around, “I’m coming anyway Commander! Do you know what kind of condition you will find the Inquisitor or your child in?” Cullen paused, “I was charged with her and your child’s safety by her and I will see it through.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned his head towards him, “Be sure to make yourself useful then mage. I will not be looking out for you, I will be looking out for her.” Solas nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria woke up on the ground her lips parched. The taste of the foul Darkspawn blood lingered on her stained lips. Tears fell from her eyes as she started to feel extreme burning in her back. Tiatria turned onto her back as she cried out from the pain.  She started to hear roars of battle above. Pieces of rubble and dust fell from her the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was coming in and out of consciousness. She wasn’t sure how much time went by. She was dehydrated, and thirsted fiercely. She had lost all track of time and didn’t know how long she’d been there. The only time she saw anyone was when either Templars or Wardens came to her for entertainment.</p><p><br/>Cullen and the others arrived at Therinfal Redoubt with a small company of soldiers. Cullen gave a large snort as he held onto his sword and shield as Cassandra stood next him. WIthout a word Cullen walked towards the old Templar fortress. Templars, wardens and Venatori fought Cullen and the others, none could match Cullen as he swiftly cut down all in his path.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard doors being thrown open or shattered open she couldn’t tell. Cullen and Cassandra had their shields up and swords at the ready as they used shield bash and sword pummel to overtake their enemies. Bull used his hammer to clear the hallways as Varric shot a bolt at any Templars that tried to surprise them.</p><p> </p><p>Solas broke off from the others in a hallway shifting his body in the darkness into a black wolf. Solas followed the smell of lyrium, he entered the main hall and out a door that led down a stairway. He came to a room that was empty and cold. Solas changed back into his normal form as he saw in the center of the room was a fire pit that burned blue and green with lyrium. Solas saw a branding iron in the fire and picked it up out of the fire. It had the sun burst brand on it and threw it aside enraged as he saw a table not far. He walked over and saw a scattering of papers that were notes. Solas held his hand over them and felt Denam’s energy and could tell he grabbed important documents and was long gone.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra staid close to Cullen as to direct him to the dungeons. Cullen ran through corridors, down stairs. It wasn't till he got to the last set of stairs that would lead him to his wife. Denam was blocking the path as stood in his full Templar regalia, "You're here for the Inquisitor?" Cullen had known Denam from many years ago. He could tell the years hadn't been good to him just by looking into the man's eyes. They were bitter, malevolent, Cullen gave a look just as nasty, "I've come for my wife." he told his former comrade in cold tone. Inquisitor, Herald, Mage, Dalish Elf, <em>Wife</em> was the only title Cullen cared about at the moment. All she ever was to him, without question.  Cullen noticed the claw marks on Denam, he knew they were fresh, his neck freshly bandaged. Cullen most likely his wife had something to do with it.</p><p> </p><p>The two knew what would happen, what had to happen. The two circled each other as Cassandra watched, Cullen held onto his shield in his left hand and his sword in his right. Cullen leaned back in a long stance with his weight in his left leg before he charged Denam who was leaning forward with his weight on his right. Cullen slammed his shield into Denam's, both of their feet dug into the dirt as Cullen pushed. Both men growled as they refused to given into the others. Denam quickly switched tactics in moving his shield away and stepping aside letting Cullen charge by. Cullen quickly turned around and charged Denam and the two exchanged sword strikes as they used their shields to rebuff the blade strikes when possible.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pushed his shield into Denam's, causing Denam to kneel, Denam immediately used his shield to block Cullen's sword strike. Denam pushed his shield up causing Cullen to step back as he rolled to his right escaping the immediate danger. He rose to his feet and turned behind himself as he met Cullen's sword strike.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra watched the two in awe and realized very quickly why they had the stations they did. The two looked at each other and seemed to be at a standoff for a few moments. The two walk around in a circle as their eyes remained fixed on the other. Cassandra watched on bated breath to see what was to happen next. Both lined their swords up with the shields as the leaned backward a little. Cullen charged Denam and the two ran forward striking their swords together as they passed by each other. The two swung around with their swords as Cullen's was high and Denam knelt down with a low blow.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen struck downward catching Denam's shield as he rose up and caught Cullen's shield with his sword. Both slashed till their shields smashed into each other again. Denam withdrew his shield and swung his sword at Cullen, which Cullen blocked with his own sword. The two fought for control but there was something Denam hadn't noticed until Cullen smashed Denam into the wall pinning Denam to the wall and his sword was an inch from Denam's throat. "I'm taking my wife back." Cullen growled in a frightening tone.</p><p> </p><p>Denam gave a wicked smile, "You're wife was the best mage cunnie, I've had in a long time!" Denam delighted himself as he watched Cullen's eyes, change to determination to horrific realization. A slow smile graced Denam's lips as Cullen's eyes instantly became vicious. Cullen realized why Denam's face was marked, she fought him. In that moment of realization, Cullen sliced the man's throat, causing blood to splatter all over his face. Cassandra watched as Denam's body fell to the floor as Cullen backed away. Cassandra could see the pain in Cullen's eyes as he walked away from the corpse. To know that his wife had been abused in such a way was gut wrenching.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard the doors to dungeons burst open as she saw a Templar fly across the room and hit the wall where her cell was in front of her. The man’s body slid down and landed with a thud. She then heard a familiar war cry. Her eyes struggled to focus. She could see a golden haired man with a shield and sword.</p><p> </p><p>He had stabbed a Red Templar in the stomach and tossed his shield aside. He grabbed the man by the face forcing him to his knees. The man roared like a lion and as the Templar screamed in horrific pain as blue smoke came from his face. The Templar slumped over lifeless. Tiatria heaved as she struggled to speak to call his attention.</p><p> </p><p>The man turned around and grabbed the bars shaking them. “SHE’S HERE! FOR THE LOVE OF THE MAKER SHE’S HERE!” Tiatria heard more running.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria heard big thunderous footsteps and she saw what looked like Bull. “Stand Back!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria lost consciousness when she heard the door break open. She felt gentle touches on her face, “Lethallan, wake up! Open your eyes please!” She felt hands on her belly, “Maker’s Breath the baby! She’s got puncture marks in her belly!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt wet and something oozing out of her. “ANDRASTE NO!” Tiatria was somewhat able to open her eyes, and saw Cullen grabbing Solas’ shirt. “Maker's breath please, save the baby!” Solas looked at Tiatria, he pushed Cullen out of the way. He then opened her legs and began to look. Cullen pushed Solas back, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas pushed Cullen back, “I’m checking to see how much time the child has left! If the head starts to come, it's lost! Do you want that to happen? Do you want to lose your child?” Cullen looked at Solas and grabbed his shirt in a violent jerk. The two stared at each other before Solas took a deep breath. “You have to trust me Commander.” Cullen let him go with a jerk of his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen noticed Tiatria's eyes starting to shut, he crawled over to her. He put his left hand on her forehead. "I'm here Tia, I'm here now. You're safe and nothing will hurt you now." he told her gently.  </p><p> </p><p>Solas moved over as he inserted his left index and middle fingers inside her. Tiatria moved her head and moaned in pain. He used his right hand to balance on her right leg. After a brief moment he took his fingers out. Cullen nearly lost it when he saw the blood on Solas’ fingers and hand.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at him, “The baby is still inside, there is still hope!” Cullen sighed with immense relief, he began to breathe again. Solas moved over and put his hands on her belly, he shook his head confused. “I can’t cast here! Magic doesn’t work here!” Solas looked around, “Look at the floor! Anti-magic wards, she must be moved!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen picked her up, he then noticed the chains. “She’s chained to the blasted wall!” Bull walked in with his axe, Cullen’s eyes got wide. He covered Tiatria's body with his own. Bull swung his axe freeing her chains from the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then picked Tiatria up and took her out of the cell and away from the cells. He didn’t want Tiatria anywhere near the wards. All of them ran out dungeon and into the courtyard. Tiatria’s body was limp, Varric looked at her the shackles, the blood. “Ah shit!” Cullen snapped his head up as he laid her on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at Tiatria as Cullen’s eyes narrowed on Varric. “Not a word Dwarf!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sheathed her sword and saw the blood coming out from in between Tiatria’s legs. “Maker’s Mercy! Is there no way to stop it?” She knelt down looking at Solas, “Will she lose the-”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Cullen snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Solas shook his head, “I do not know! I still can’t use magic! I don’t understand it!” Solas then looked at Cullen, as a sweet smell hit his nostrils, “It’s you! You drank lyrium didn’t you? I can smell it on you! You are using a dispelling magic aura I can’t cast spells around you!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas pushed Cullen away from her, “You have to get away from her! If you want any chance for you wife and child you need to get away!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull grabbed Cullen by the shoulder and pulled him back. “Come on, let’s take a walk!” Cullen gently let go of Tiatria's hand. Varric went with them to help keep Cullen calm.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed Blackwall’s left arm, “Look at Tia's lips! You can see she’s tasted Darkspawn blood! Can you tell if she’s a Grey Warden or tainted?” Blackwall looked at Tiatria and groaned in worry, Cullen saw a bead of sweat fall from his brow. Blackwall looked nervous and Cullen narrowed his eyes. “What is it?” He shook Blackwall’s arm, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall lowered his head as he shook it. “I…I can’t tell!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him hard, “What do you mean you can’t tell? I have heard of your order being able to sense the taint!” Blackwall tried to pull his arm from Cullen. Bull and Varric got Cullen to let go. Blackwall walked away keeping his eyes low.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra knelt next to Solas, “Do you think you can truly help her?”</p><p> </p><p>Solas put his right hand on Tiatria’s belly and moved the hair out of her face with his left. “Lethallan, you are safe now.”  </p><p> </p><p>Blackwall walked over as he looked at Tiatria, seeing her mouth. “They made her drink Darkspawn blood. There is no cure for that! Their child is most likely dead from this if she isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas opened Tiatria's right eye, “No, she’s not dead. Just very weak from ill use. The red lyrium and the Darkspawn blood took their toll.” A blue light shot out of her body blinding everyone. The force of it forced everyone backwards. Cullen turned around with the others seeing the light. He ran over to Tiatria as fast as he could with the others. When the light deemed her wounds were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked her over, he put his hands on her belly and smiled. “I feel movement of the child!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen felt his knees buckle and feel to his knees. He took a huge sigh of relief as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Thank Andraste!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra look dumbfounded, “It’s a miracle! I’ve never seen anything like it!” Bull leaned over and broke off the shackles off Tiatria's wrists and neck.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the others, “Please don't tell Tiatria, I took lyrium to save her." Cullen’s eyes got classy as he softly touched Tiatria's face. “I couldn’t risk anything happening to them!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric patted her left shoulder, “Hey no one blames you Curly! We all know what you’d do for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra smiled at him, “Cullen, your heart never lies when it comes to her<em> or </em>your child. We stand with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas said nothing he just made sure Tiatria was okay. He examined her eyes and felt her pulse. He pulled out a skin of water and held her head up with his left hand. Solas put the skin to her lips and as the water passed her lips she began to drink. She then started to violently convulse. Her body arched itself upwards as she heaved. Tiatria vomited up the water and the Darkspawn blood. Cullen instantly turned Tiatria onto her right side as the dark blood flowed out of her mouth, like a spring. It was violent to watch Varric had to look away. Cullen held Tiatria's hand to his chest plate.</p><p> </p><p>When it was over Tiatria pushed Cullen away rolled her head around. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Cullen. She was happy to see him and wanted to hug him. Tiatria caught the scent of fowl stench that came from him. A wave of nausea hit Tiatria as she started to hyperventilate. Tiatria face wrenched in discomfort as she pushed Cullen away. “You smell terrible Cullen! Get away from me!” Tiatria had never smelled it  before and it interfered with what Cullen always smelled like, which was leather, dirt and medal. Tiatria vomited again just as violent as before. “Cullen go away!” she cried out begging.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen reluctantly got up and back away from Tiatria. It took several minutes for Tiatria to stop, for the smell of Cullen lingered in her nostrils and she couldn’t seem to stop. Solas didn’t say it but, he was glad for it. The smell helped her purged the vial blood from her body. Solas took Tiatria hand and he cuddled her, “You’ll be alright Lethallan! We need to get you back to Skyhold.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Solas with glassy eyes, “What happened? Why am I here?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra walked up to her, “We will explain things once we get back to Skyhold and you are stronger. Right now you and your child need rest.” She looked at Cassandra before her eyes closed again from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria’s eyes opened again she was back in her bed chambers. Cullen was in the room with her at his desk. He hoped the smell of lyrium wouldn’t reach her from where he sat.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria closed her eyes and gave a look of repugnance, “I can still smell you Cullen. You stink! What is that smell? I can’t place it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen groaned knowing he would have to come clean. He rubbed his forehead. “It’s lyrium Sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held her mouth trying not to vomit, “What? Why does it smell so bad? It's supposed to be a sweet smell.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook head head as his forehead rubbed the top of his clutched hands. "I don't know, maybe because of your condition?" he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Brokenhearted Tiatria couldn’t look at him, “Leave Cullen, I can’t stand the smell of you and right now neither can I stand the sight!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lowered his head he understood it and was not angry. He had promised her he was done with lyrium and he had broken that promise. Cullen got up and slowly left the room with tears in his eyes and his heart torn. Cullen just prayed he didn't just lose everything because of his choice.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked into the library and saw Fiona going over some documents. “Grand Enchanter?”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona turned around, “Commander? How can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Fiona pained, “I need you to do something for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona looked at him, “Of course”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt a gentle hand touch her left hand, she opened her eyes and saw Cassandra, Tiatria was startled and looked around. “You are not dreaming Inquisitor, I am really here.”  Tiatria looked back at Cassandra unsure. “I came on Cullen’s behalf, he does not know I am here.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria narrowed her eyes, “What can you say Cassandra? He took lyrium ruined everything he struggled for...”</p><p> </p><p>“For you!" Cassandra interupted, "and your child!" Cassandra took a breath, "You did not see what I did, while you were in Therinfal Redoubt. Cullen will never admit it but, he was torn apart, fearful and determined to make sure to have you both returned unharmed."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra put her left hand on Tiatria's belly, "Cullen's world is you and this child! He thinks of nothing else. When Cullen found out there were not only Grey Wardens but Venatori holding you captive along with Red Templars. Cullen's heart weakened and he doubted himself. He was afraid that without the lyrium he would not have the strength get you out safely.” Tiatria rubbed the bridge of her nose, “Do you know why you were taken?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatira shook her head, “Corypheus had a plot against you. He fears you will win against him. He wanted to fill you with Darkspawn taint so if you killed him that he could enter you and take over your child’s body. He would have hidden there till after its birth and until he was ready.” Tiatria lost all color in her face and looked like she was about to be sick. Cassandra handed her a basin, she was going to make sure Tiatria heard this. “In that moment Cullen's heart stopped”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria broke down and sobbed, “I can’t stand the smell of him! The aroma makes me sick!”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra looked at Tiatria with narrowed eyes, "Is that the only reason?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sat up looking at Cassandra, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra sighed, "Cullen and I ran into the Knight Captain of the Templars in our search for you." Tiatria's face instantly showed panic as her heart stopped. Her face instantly showed her shame, "He knows then? He knows what Denam tried to do?" Cassandra gave a nod, "He knows and in that knowledge Cullen killed the Templar who hurt you." Tears flooded Tiatria's eyes, "Cullen will never see me the same again."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave her friend a firm look, "Cullen sees you exactly the same as he ever has. He only worries that you won't see him as your husband, your champion because, he failed to stop your kidnapping or the events that followed."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked away from Cassandra, "I will never see Cullen any less as the man, I fell in love with, until the stars fall from the skies." Cassandra gave a comforting smile, "That is good to know." Tiatria wiped her eyes with her right hand, "I just need time to recover from it all and make peace with everything in my own mind."</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded, “And in that time, the lyrium will take time to leave Cullen's body, and he will pay for his choice as the lyrium leaves his body, as it did before. In my opinion Cullen has paid enough for this decision. And you will have the time that you seek for your recovery." Cassandra sighed looking at her friend, "I don’t see how punishing Cullen further by withholding your affections will help matters.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head as she looked at Cassandra desperately, "It's not about punishing or with holding anything, it's about being able to look him in the eye without shame or anger."</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra shut the door to Tiatria Chambers as Fiona walked up. “Grand Enchanter Fiona, you are coming to see the Inquisitor?”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona nodded at Cassandra, “Yes, the Commander wants me to examine the Inquisitor. He wants to see if I can detect any trace of the Darkspawn taint in either the Inquisitor or the child.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra gave a nod, “Can you do that Grand Enchanter?”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona nodded, “When I was stripped of my of my Grey Warden status. I was taken to Wiesshaupt and they conducted tests on me. They couldn’t find any of trace of the taint. So I was left the order and joined the circle. I remember the tests, I believe that they can tell me if she or the child are in danger of Corypheus.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra nodded, “See it done! Report to me before to the Commander if there are any ill effects! The Commander almost lost his mind over this! I will not see him pushed further!”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona bowed, “Yes Seeker!” Cassandra moved aside opening the door letting Fiona in.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked into the stable seeing Blackwall sitting in his chair looking at the fire. His back facing the Commander. “You’re a fraud!” He walked up to Blackwall, “You are no Warden! I don’t care what your story is nor do I care how long you can keep this up. I will keep your secret as long as it does not interfere with the Inquisition. However when my wife finds out who you truly are I will not act surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>Blackwall turned his head, “Thank you Commander” he then turned his head back to fire.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked back to the Great Hall seeing Cassandra closing Tiatria's chamber door, she approached Cullen carefully, “Cullen if I were you, I’d stay away from her till the lyrium is out of your system.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes got huge, “THAT-”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra held up her hands, “At least till she can’t smell you anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded with a reluctant sigh, “I can sleep in my old room again for a few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra patted his right shoulder, “I think that would be wise at least for now. It will give her time to process everything and recover.”</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen had been pacing around his arms around his back. Cassandra was sitting on the steps of the Inquisitor’s throne. Her right arm rested on her right leg. Cassandra could see Cullen’s frustration growing and he started to growl. “Maker’s breath what’s taking her so long?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra had a plain look on her face, “Cullen, it’s going to take as long as it’s going to take. If we are to be sure she must take her time.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded cast his right arm into the air. “I know! You’re right! I just hate waiting! The Grand Enchanter has been in there for hours!” He looked at her, “I don’t know what I’ll do if she gets the wasting sickness!” he looked at bed chamber door. Cullen lowered his head and rubbed his neck in agitation, “I don’t think I could live through watching her slowly...” Cullen shook his head trying to get the thought out his mind. It was replaced by a thought that as equally terrifying. “Or worse my child”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stood up, “Cullen”</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Fiona stepped out, Cullen approached her. “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona shot a look at Cassandra and after a moment she gave a smile. She looked at Cullen, “Have no fear Commander, as far as I can tell neither, the Inquisitor or the child carry the taint. They are safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen grabbed Fiona by the shoulders, “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Fiona smiled as she nodded, “Yes, they are safe.” Cullen hugged her, both Fiona and Cassandra were shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Fiona started to whine, “Please Commander don’t think me rude. I know you are happy over such wonderful news; but can you please let me go?” Cullen blushed as he immediately let go and rubbed his neck. Fiona smiled as she found the Commander's enthusiasm endearing. "However she is quite weak and needs to recover for several weeks." Cullen and Cassandra both looked at each other, "Thank you Grand Enchanter," said Cassandra. </p><p> </p><p>****************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the weeks that followed Cullen lived in his old office keeping his distance from Tiatria. He spent that time in having Cassandra and Leliana helping him root out the remaining spies and conspirators of Tiatria’s kidnapping. Once caught all the offenders faced Cullen’s wrath. It was swift and severe, they were imprisoned in the dungeons and quickly executed within the dungeon walls. He did not stop till he satisfied they were all found and taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was going over some paperwork as he was trying to push everything out of his mind, which at the moment was hard to do. Thoughts kept creeping in about what his wife had suffered at the hands of Templars, Venatori, Warden's and especially Denam. How could she ever trust Cullen, a templar ever again? Once again, a man had harmed her in the worst possible way, and he <em>wasn't</em> there to prevent it. Cullen would always carry this guilt for as long as he lived.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen heard his office door open, he looked up and saw a recruit who was out of breath and had a concerning look on his face. "Sir! It's the Inquisitor!" Cullen shot up from his desk, "What is it?" Cullen barked, his blood running cold. "We're hearing awful screams from her chambers, a healer has been sent to tend to her." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran as fast as he feet could carry him as horrible thoughts entered his mind. <em>'Was Tia having or losing the baby? Was she being attacked?'</em></p><p> </p><p>When Cullen entered the main hall and saw a healer  running for Tiatria's chambers. A soldier opened the door allowing them access to the stairway that led to Tiatria's chambers. The screams were horrible causing Cullen to run faster. He flung the door to Tiatria's room open and when got to the top, he saw Tiatria in her bed, two chamber maids including Solas were holding her hands. Cullen ran over and saw that Tiatria seemed to be trapped in a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>This was another concern Cullen had, what effect the red lyrium would have had on both Tiatria and the baby. Was Tiatria being trapped in her nightmares again?</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shooed the maids as Solas backed off, "Leave us! She's having a nightmare!" he told them as he leaned over his wife. Solas watched as he walked over to the other side of the bed. He watched as Cullen scooped his wife into his arms. Solas watched Cullen hold his wife in his lap, "Tia! Tia wake up!" he cried out. Cullen knew these screams, Tiatria's night terrors had returned. "Who long has this been happening?" he questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Solas walked over to Cullen and knelt down. Cullen watched as Solas rose his left hand close to Tiatria's head and released some calming energy. "Since her return home. This one was just the worst one she's had." Cullen kissed his wife's head as his left hand cradled her jaw, "I should have been told!" he snapped at Solas, holding Tiatria's head to his chest. Cullen's eyes soften as he looked at his wife, "Mala eth" he whispered into his wife's ear as he gently rocked her. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Tiatria calmed and slowly woke up, the smell of lyrium started to turn her stomach as she found herself in Cullen's arms. It wasn't as bad as before but it was still pungent, Tiatria's eyes were a little bit blurry but she could tell it was Solas who was gently holding her face. "Inquisiter, you were having a nightmare." </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria closed her eyes as felt her husband's arms around her, Solas could see Tiatria's face growing pale which caused him to grab a bucket that was nearby. As he suspected Tiatria vomited as Cullen's smell got the best of her. When she was able to stop, Cullen gently laid his wife on the  bed. The healer then moved to examine Tiatria as Solas and Cullen walked over to the love seat. "My apologies Commander, I could not rouse her." </p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded as he looked back at his wife, "From her imprisonment in Therinfal?" Solas nodded, as he held his hands behind his back. Cullen felt his stomach turn as the thought of his wife was plagued once again with nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>"CULLEN!" Tiatria screamed, Cullen ran over to his wife and sat at her bedside. "Shhhh, it's alright!" Tiatria opened her eyes to see Cullen's honeycombed eyes. "He's coming for me! He's coming for me!" Cullen stroked Tiatria's hair as he hushed her, "It's alright Sweetheart, no one will harm you." Tiatria's body began to shake as she clutched onto her night gown, "He's going to get me, he took me once, he can do it again."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed his wife's hands, "I will never let anyone take you again Sweet Heart. You're safe." Cullen looked at Solas then back at  his wife. Tiatria's body began to heave causing Solas pulled Cullen away, Cullen growled as he went down the stairs with Solas behind him. Solas could clearly see Cullen was frustrated as he paced around at the door's entry way, growling. Cullen rubbed his face with both hands before looking back at the elf. "I'm not going to let Tia's fear come back to haunt her. I will not allow it!" Cullen thought for a moment, he couldn't physically be with Tiatria till the lyrium wore off. He had to do something to make Tiatria feel safe as she recovered.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his wife, heavy with child as she slept, he knew she had suffered enough. Cullen was going to give her security whether she was aware of it or not. Cullen looked back at Solas with a determined look in his eyes. "I'll personally guard Tia's door."</p><p> </p><p>"For how long?" Solas questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"For as long as it takes", he replied in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was true to his word, he staid at Tiatria's door as her personal guard, he took all meals, did his paper work since Josephine was kind enough to let him borrow her writing desk there. Cullen sent all messages to and from his new post. Every time Cullen heard his wife screams he immediately ran in and woke her. Once settled Cullen once again took his post outside her door, until he was needed again. Cullen desperately wanted to be with his beloved wife, hold her bring her comfort; but he knew he had to stay away a little longer. She needed to recover and he needed to let the lyrium leave his system enough that he could return to her. Even if that meant suffering alone, just beyond the door because of his choice. Night sweats, vivid nightmares, shaking and irritability.</p><p> </p><p>There were times Cassandra came to check on Cullen and see him sleeping, his back against the wall, one foot out stretched, the other under the other. She brought a blanket for him. Once she covered him she blew out the lonely candle on Josephine's portable desk and left. </p><p> </p><p>Every once in awhile, Cullen had Dorian smell him. Dorian wasn’t totally opposed to the idea of smelling an a gorgeous man. He did feel it a little irritating that he didn’t get to sleep with Cullen as an end result. When Dorian confirmed he couldn’t smell the lyrium anymore Cullen ran to Tiatria’s bed chambers.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was sleeping, having a nap, Cullen took off his coat, vest and armor, he sat on his side of the bed gently as not to wake her. He gently touched Tiatria's cheek and looked at her belly. It had gotten noticeably bigger as he lovingly touched his wife's belly and he felt the baby kick back. Cullen smirked as he moved his hand away. Tiatria’s hand caught his and held it on her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria slightly startled, “I...” she hushed him as she sat up causing their lips to take hold of each other. Cullen had missed the taste of Tiatria's lips and she missed his. Tiatria looked at Cullen and saw tears in her eyes. Cullen held Tiatria's face in his hands. “Tia, what’s wrong?” Tiatria looked away for a moment, "Do you see me any less?"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's hands while cupping them in his. “Never, I will always see you as the love of my life." Cullen held Tiatria's face gently in his hands. "You’re alive, that's all that matters, I am thankful to the Maker that we got to you in time!” Cullen lowered his head, “I don’t know what I would have done if we hadn’t...” Cullen put his hands on his wife's belly, Tiatria put her index finger under Cullen's chin making him looking at her. She smiled as she stroked the sides of his face. Cullen saw the tears in his wife's as she gave a gentle smile. Cullen gently kissed Tiatria as he wrapped his arms around her. He gently lowered Tiatria onto her back once more. He wanted to touch every part of her to make sure she was really with him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria long, hard and with passion. She wasn’t going to stop Cullen since she didn't want him to think of her any less. Cullen pushed Tiatria's blue night dress up and took off her. He threw it aside onto the floor. Cullen then leaned Tiatria gently backwards onto the bed. He then kissed her once more with intense passion.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hadn’t noticed till now, how big Tiatria's belly had gotten. Cullen sat on his knees, rubbing her thighs. He could see Tiatria's body visibly shaking, as if she was ashamed of herself and didn't want to be seen in such a manner.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen pulled Tiatria closer to him on the bed; he took a moment to look at her. He caressed her breasts seeing that they were different; changing shape. They were getting ready for what was to come. Tears poured down Tiatria's face as Cullen then caressed her belly which was now very swollen. It wouldn’t be long now before the baby would come. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen as she covered her breasts by wrapping her arms around herself as her body still shook. “I've been spoiled for you even further than I already have been!” Cullen knew Tiatria's anxiety getting the best of her. After Denam's assault, Tiatria felt that now she'd been truly ruined for Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a small laugh, finding it funny that she'd think that way when, in his eyes was his guiding star. “You can <em>never </em>be spoiled! You are now made higher and even holier to me because of all the suffering you have been put through.” He gently unwrapped Tiatria's arms revealing her breasts. “You have never been more beautiful to me as you are now, at this moment; carrying my child.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed Tiatria's breasts, her belly, as he sat up tangling his left hand into her hair as his right hand balanced him. Tiatria broke down into tears upon hearing those words. She stroked the sides of Cullen's face as he lovingly kissed her. Cullen's eyes lit up as gave a gentle smile, "You are my wife and I have never been prouder or can love you anymore than I already do at <em>this</em> moment." Cullen took his left hand and wrapped it around Tiatria waist as she put her arms around Cullen's neck. Cullen laid back on his left side and snuggled his wife as she wept. </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt her husband kiss her cheek, "It's alright Sweetheart, it's alright."  Cullen rubbed Tiatria's back gently as he snuggled her into his arms. Cullen took his right hand and lifted his wife's face to look at him, his thumb wiping away her tears. "You are my wife, the most treasured thing I have in my life. I get up every morning and thank Maker that he brought you into my life." Cullen knew there were no words to make Tiatria feel any better. He just kissed her forehead and held her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria could see in Cullen's eyes the anger and frustration he had for himself for not stopping the abduction and the events that followed. The maids told her of Cullen's vigil by her door as she recovered, and that knowing he was there, protecting her was enough to let her do exactly that. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen drew his head close to her, “I love you”, he whispered. As Tiatria started to fall asleep in her husband's arms, Cullen started to move to leave her to sleep. Tiatria grabbed his right hand, “Don’t leave, I want things like this for a moment longer.” Cullen smiled as he laid back down and snuggled his wife again. He kissed the top of Tiatria's head, “Alright” he then used his right hand to gently rub her belly.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Later Cullen was out on the Balcony watching her sleep. He put his pants back on after Tiatria had fallen asleep.  Her body only covered in the sheets of their bed. His dream still haunted him. He looked out into the distance thinking. Everything about it was so real the pain, the tears. He thought about the elven woman he saw. He didn’t know what it meant or if that was even real, but somehow he couldn’t shake it. He had kept silent about it because truly disturbed him. Now that Tiatria was back and safe. The thoughts of the dream was coming back to him. He hadn’t had any real time to process any of it.</p><p> </p><p>Now that things were calming down he didn’t really want to. The whole thing was very disturbing her death, the elven woman who called out to him. He looked back at a sleeping Tiatria. The acts of Therinfal Redoubt haunted him as well. Corypheus almost took everything that meant anything away from him. He scratched his head running his fingers through his hair. He needed a moment of guidance. He walked down quietly down the stairs and left, Tiatria opened her eyes slowly sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put on her sheer white dress, following him to a small Chantry chapel that was in Skyhold’s garden. The door was open, he was bent down on one knee. His hands folded in the front at the base of the statue at base of a Statue of Andraste.</p><p> </p><p>“The walk before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wonder the drifting roads. There is no darkness in the Maker’s light and nothing he has brought shall be lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t hear Tiatria enter the chapel, since he was deep in prayer.</p><p> </p><p>“A prayer for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned his head, “A prayer for those we lost and for those I am afraid to lose.” She watched him drop his head in despair.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sighed, “You’re afraid?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t move, “Of course I am. Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at the Temple of Mythal, controls the Red Templars and haunts my dreams!” Cullen turned his head to the left and sighed, “Corypheus came within a hairs breath in taking you and the baby away from me, what more is he capable of?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the candles in front of him, “It is only a matter of time before he retaliates! We must draw strength wherever we can!” He rose to his feet looking at her. Cullen looked old and couldn’t bear to look at Tiatria. “When the time comes, you’ll both be thrown in his path again. Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria for the first time felt the real fear of her own mortality and weakness. Her eyes swelled with tears as she looked down. "Cullen, what if I can’t?" Cullen looked at Tiatria, tears pouring she started to back away. “Cullen, if I don’t.” Cullen just looked at his wife with all the love and strength he had to give her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen touched the right side of her face with his right hand, “Maker no.” his voice so soft, she quickly hugged him with everything she had. “Whatever happens, you both will come back.” Cullen softly vowed.</p><p> </p><p>They both buried their heads into each other, “Cullen, you don’t have to-“</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hugged her tightly, “Allow me this!”, he begged her softly. “To believe in anything else…I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment Tiatria dug her nails into Cullen’s bare back. Cullen winced in pain as Tiatria let out a painful scream. She tore into his back as she screamed. When it seemed to of passed Cullen looked at her “What?” she took some deep breathes as she looked down at the floor. She then screamed again as the pains came again. Her knees began to shake, Cullen held onto her tight. She pushed him into the wall, screaming. His head snapped back as he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head as he looked at her, “The baby? Is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen catching her breath, “I need..."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, "What? What do you need?" he asked her in a mild panic.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria groaned, "…I need to sit!” he helped her to the floor, Tiatria shook her head breathing through the strong pains. Her head against Cullen's chest as her hands held onto forearms. “I don’t think so. I think they are false pains. Like I said, I get them sometimes. These ones were painful though.” Cullen had his hands hold Tiatria's face to have her look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's thumbs wiped away her tears, “You sure? I know it’s still a little early but it’s not unheard of.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen holding onto his forearms with flushed cheeks nodding, she breathed as she started to scream again. Cullen let her again squeeze her his forearms. It killed Cullen to see her in such pain, her head was low her hair covering her face. Cullen sat on his butt and moved his right leg so Tiatria could between them. Her hands held his as she took in deep breaths. Seeing her in this kind of pain was hard. However Cullen knew this pain would come for her once he knew Tiatria was in this condition. Cullen just was dreading it because he didn't want this kind of pain for her. He held Tiatria's hands when she'd let him, wipe away her tears. Tiatria mainly squeezed Cullen's forearms, when she felt another pain hit her. Her head laid back onto his chest as she tried to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed Tiatria's back as she was hit with each contraction. After thirty minutes Tiatria nodded, her back against Cullen. “This last one wasn’t as strong.” She looked at him, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Cullen snickered as he put his right hand on her cheek. “Never mind me.” he told her brushing Tiatria's hair out of her face as he kissed her left cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria's belly as gently rubbed it with his right hand. He knew now there was no denying it wouldn't be long before the baby would come. He smiled at his beautiful wife and gently kissed the left side of her head. He could see how tired she was from the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently picked her up, “Let’s get you back to bed so you can get some rest.” She continued to squeeze his arm, “Are you still having pains? Do you want me to summon someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, she gave a low groan in pain, “No, they’ll pass. They usually do, it’s just.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, “It’s just?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria felt guilty saying this, “I know you have things to do. Can you stay with me till be pains stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her head, “Yes, of course. I’ll stay as long as you need.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tiatria wakes up later that afternoon and goes for a walk. She finds the Morrigan has gone after her son Kieran through the Eluvian. When she goes through the Eluvian she finds Morrigan in a panic. Morrigan begs her to help her look for her Son. When they find her they find someone they didn't expect with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiatria woke up with Cullen was sleeping in his chair next to her bed. His hand holding hers, his head slumped into a corner of the chair. She was grateful Cullen had staid but she also felt guilty keeping him from his duties. Solas had been summoned to check on her just to make sure she was in labor. He had also checked Tiatria by inserting his right index finger inside her. Solas pleasantly smiled and told them both the baby would come any time now. The best thing for Tiatria to do now was to rest. They both had been sleeping since then, Cullen wanted to be there just the baby decided to make an early arrival. Tiatria gently squeezed his hand and he woke turning his head.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria smiling seeing she was okay, “How is the pain?” </p><p> </p><p>"The pains haven't changed much." She answered, Cullen kissed Tiatria's hand and pushed his chair back getting up. He figured the baby wasn't going to come for a while yet so he might as well as get some work done.</p><p> </p><p>When Cullen turned heading for the desk, Tiatria gasped in shock. She got out of bed and hurrying over to Cullen, touching his back. There were scratches with dried blood and bruises all over Cullen’s back that she had left behind earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen, I’m <em>so</em> sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked over his shoulder trying to look, “Huh? Oh, those aren’t anything to worry about. I’ve had worse.” He then started to look over some papers.</p><p>                                                      </p><p>Tiatria went over to the Elfroot plant she kept in her room and took several of its leaves and started to place them on Cullen's back. Cullen tried to shrug them off. He turned to look at Tiatria holding her hands with the leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine sweet heart, really you didn’t mean any of it, you were in pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a nasty look that gave him a shot of fear down his spine. “Cullen shut up and turn and around!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wasn’t going to dare to ignore this order, “Yes, Ma’am”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then cleared his throat, she then placed the leaves over his back. The oils stung a little causing Cullen's muscles to twitch. Tiatria’s hands and the plants took on a soft green glow. The glow made Cullen's back feel warm and this kept up till the leaves disappeared and his injuries were healed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned around and kissed Tiatria, “I have to go, can I have Josephine order you something to eat?” Tiatria nodded, she figured with the baby coming she'd need her strength. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen noticed Tiatria's eyes as she turned which caused him to take her hand. "What is it?" Tiatria looked back Cullen shaking her head. "It's nothing." Cullen could clearly tell his wife was lying, "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her husband, before her eyes lowered. "I...I...just...I just feel frightened, that with the baby coming...." Tiatria held her belly as another contraction come up on her. Cullen took his wife's hands into his own and pulled her gently into his arms. Tiatria felt her husband gently snuggle her, as she struggled to breath through it. "It'll be alright" Cullen felt his wife squeezing his sides as she held him. Tiatria tried to to scream as took deep breaths "It's alright" Cullen snuggled his arms a little tighter. "I wish I could suffer this pain for you."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed the top of his wife's head as he rubbed her back and took her hand gently. Cullen walked Tiatria into their washroom, she saw their bathtub which was full of hot water and rose pedals. Cullen kissed his wife on the head, "I want you to take a relaxing bath and calm yourself. I will send food up for you and we'll have this baby together." Tiatria nodded as she walked towards the tub and out of Cullen's  arms.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Afterward Tiatria changed her clothes to her maternity suit and decided to go to the gardens. When she got to the garden she found Solas who was picking herbs.</p><p> </p><p>Solas turned around and smiled, “Lethallan, how are you feeling?” He felt her belly, “The child seems well”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, she's been moving between contracts. I was so scared at Therinfal.” she put her hands on her belly, “I thought and feared the blood killed her.”</p><p> </p><p>Solas could feel the baby move strongly, “This child will not be taken by Corypheus or by his plots. She will grow and save the elven people." Solas looked at her belly with affection, "Corypheus will not change this truth, fear not.” Tiatria hugged Solas tight as she cried. Solas had missed Tiatria touch and hugged her back.</p><p> </p><p>Solas made sure Tiatria looked at him, “Your child will be born healthy and well!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hugged him again and Solas gently caressed her left cheek “I will see you later Lethallan, try not to go far. The baby will be born soon, so come and get me if the contractions become stronger.” Solas then left her to the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around and didn’t see Morrigan or Kieran around anywhere.  Upon looking further, Tiatria noticed the room where Morrigan kept her Eluvian. The door was open, she walked into it to find a worried Leliana. “Inquisitor, thank the Maker you are here! Morrigan chased her son into the Eluvian! She was terrified, I have never seen Morrigan like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the active mirror then at Leliana, “She was chasing Kieran?"</p><p> </p><p>Leliana nodded, “She said he activated the mirror somehow, then she ran into it. I have never seen her Morrigan like that! You must got after her, I will go find help Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana then ran off as Tiatria looked at the Eluvian. Shen then took a deep breath and stepped into the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria stepped through the Eluvian she realized very quickly she wasn’t in the crossroads. She was in the fade: <em>“How did the Eluvian lead here?</em>”, she wondered to herself, “<em>Can it lead anywhere?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked around and then decided to walk around. She didn’t have the slightest idea where she was going to find Kieran or his Mother. She went down some steps finding Morrigan in a great flat plateau.</p><p> </p><p>“MORRIGAN”, she called out.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked back at Tiatria, “Go back! I must find Kieran before it’s too late!”</p><p> </p><p>When Tiatria walked up to her Morrigan shook her head, “Why would Kieran do this? How could he do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan began to move her arms in disbelief, “We are literally in the fade. To direct the Eluvian here would require immense power, if he is lost to me now after all I have sacrificed.” Tiatria didn’t want to think if the situation was reversed.</p><p> </p><p>To think of her losing her baby numbed Tiatria's soul. “We’ll find him Morrigan, he couldn’t have gone far.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan seemed surprised that Tiatria wanted to help. Tiatria stood in front of her looking at her with determination. Morrigan pushed Tiatria aside looking for her son. “The fade is infinite he could literally be anywhere! Whatever happens to him now is my doing! I set him on this path.” Morrigan gave Tiatria an utter look of despair, Tiatria’s heart couldn’t help but break for her.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan pleaded, “Please Inquisitor, please help me look, just a little longer!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her right hand on Morrigan’s left arm. “Of course, we’ll look.”</p><p> </p><p>They searched for what seemed like forever! They went up a small incline till they saw two small humanoid figures.</p><p> </p><p>“There he is!”, cried out Morrigan.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked puzzled, “Who is that woman with him?”</p><p> </p><p>As they ran closer Morrigan gasped, “I don’t believe it, that’s my...” The women slowed down as they approached.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman who was receiving energy from Kieran stood up and Kieran stepped back and stopped the energy. Morrigan looked Angry as she approached.</p><p> </p><p>Kieran looked at his Mother, “Mother!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan took a deep breath looking at the old woman, “Mother” Tiatria stood behind Morrigan.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman just looked at Morrigan, “Now isn’t this a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the old woman, “So this is some kind of family reunion?”</p><p> </p><p>The old woman laughed, “Mother, Daughter, Grandson it rather warms the heart does it not?” The woman put her hand on Kieran’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan got irritated, “Kieran is <em>not</em> your Grandson! Let him go!”, she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>The woman seemed amused, “As if I was holding the boy hostage! She’s always been ungrateful, you see.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan exploded, “UNGRATEFUL! I know how you plan to extend your life you wicked crone!” Morrigan was flaming hot and now Tiatria wasn’t sure what kind of family feud she stepped in but she wished she hadn’t. “You’ll not have me and you’ll not have my son!" Morrigan held her arms up summoning her magic.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman shook her head once, “That’s enough! You’ll endanger the boy!” Her eyes began to glow strangely as she held up her left hand and she counteracted Morrigan’s magic. Tiatria groaned as she felt another contraction hit her. She tried to regulate her breathing as her right hand held her belly. Morrigan was forced back as her magic was lost, she looked confused. “What have you done to me?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman shook her head, “I have done nothing! You drank from the well of your own volition.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gasped as Tiatria was trying to understand. “You are Mythal!”, said Morrigan stunned.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the woman as her contraction subsided, she surprised to say the least. “Well, that was unexpected.” </p><p> </p><p>The old woman laughed looking at her pointing at Tiatria’s belly. “You of <em>all</em> people should expect the unexpected by now!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria had to agree putting her left hand on her belly looking at the old woman with a smile. The woman nudged Kieran to go back to his mother. The two fiercely hugged each other.</p><p> </p><p>Kieran looked at his Mother, “I’m sorry Mother, I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan shook her head looking at her Mother. “I do not understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran walked back to his Grandmother, she looked at her Grandson then at the women. “I was once but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice; and then she came to me.” Both Morrigan and Tiatria listened intently, “A wisp of an ancient being and she granted all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages the ages ever since. Seeking justice denied to her."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria curious like any elf, “Then you carry Mythal inside you?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded, “She’s a part of me no more separate than your child is from your own very soul.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned to Morrigan, “You hear the voices girl, what do they tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan listened to them talk to her in her head, there was no denying it. “They say you speak the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked at them, “But what was Mythal? A legend given a name and a god or something more? Truth is never an end but a beginning”</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked at Tiatria, “So young and vibrant, you do the people proud. Do you know the role your child will play in bringing back the people?” Tiatria gave a slight nod, “I only know a little, I only know about she will help bring a new world for the elves.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman smiled, “That is partly true, that is all you need to know at the moment.” Tiatria’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked at them both, “As for me, I’ve had many names but you may call me Flemeth.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her shocked she had heard that name. “I know that name Flemeth! My people call you Asha’belannar. Legend says long ago you left your husband for a lover. Your husband tricked you, killed your lover and imprisoned you. Then a spirit of vengeance came to you or rather Mythal. That’s what you spoke of.”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked at Tiatria, “One day will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly. But yes, I was that woman that is how my tale began.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was a little enchanted and her eyes showed it. “Flemeth appears in other tales other legends. Helping heroes for reasons of her own.”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth nodded, “I nudge history when it’s required and at times a shove!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew this was her chance to help her people. “If Mythal is a part of you, why haven’t you helped us? We've called to you, prayed to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked away saddened, “What was will not be changed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was not satisfied as she felt another contraction hit her. She bent over in pain, growling. She looked at Flemeth, “What about now? You know so much!”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked at her, “I know your destiny and your child shall be part of the change you seek. The rest you need not know child.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “Why did Mythal come to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth clenched her fist, “For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan was still stunned, “And you follow her whims?” she shook her head, “Do you know what she truly is?”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth was going to knock to smug the off her daughter’s face, “You preserve the powers that were, to what end? It was because I taught you girl, because things happened that were not meant to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth felt a fire swell within her, “SHE WAS BETRAYED AS I WAS BETRAYED! MYTHAL CLAWED AND CLAWED HER WAY THROUGH THE AGES TO ME AND I WILL SEE HER AVENGED!” Flemeth then got a tired look on her face, “Alas, as long as the music still plays we dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria hoped she’d help them defeat Corypheus. “I presume you know what we are up against?”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth’s face lit up, “Better than can possibly imagine!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a sigh of relief, “Then you’ll help us?”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked at Kieran, “Once I have what I came for.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan realized immediately what that was. “No! I will not allow it!”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked at her daughter, “He carries something that once was Morrigan snatched from the jaws of darkness, you know this! Just like this elf carries something that will brought from the light.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan didn’t care, “He is not your pawn mother, I will not let you use him!”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth wasn’t going to give her an inch, “Have <em>you</em> not used him? Was that not the reason your purpose you agreed to his creation?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan stood tall, “That was then, now…he is my son.” Flemeth was speechless, Morrigan looked at Tiatria, “Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan wasn’t totally sad to let this truth slip, “That is the fate she intended for me, I thwarted her and now she intends to have Kieran instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Flemeth puzzled curious, “Wait? the way she talked about Kieran.”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth smiled, “I’m not the only carrying a soul of a being long thought lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan’s face saddened, “He’s more that Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked at her Daughter, “As am I" Flemeth pointed to Tiatria, "As her child shall be. Our destinies are not so easily avoided dear girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran looked at his Mother, “Mother, I have to!” Kieran had this look like he accepted his fate.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan shook her head, “You do not belong to her Kieran! Neither of us do!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Flemeth, “If Kieran is so special, why did you wait until now to come for him?”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth tilted her head, “I did not know where he was. Morrigan cleverly hid him from me, until now!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan felt the breath leave her body, “It was the well.”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth gave her daughter a smug look, “Always grasping beyond your reach! Despite all that I taught you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was angry at the thought of someone taking Morrigan’s child being taken away. “Whatever else you think! Kieran is still a child!”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth smiled, “And so much better behaved than his Mother was at his age.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan dropped to her knees, “Kieran I-” Kieran looked at his Grandmother with sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked at him then at Morrigan, “As you wish, hear, my proposal dear girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan rose to her feet, “Let me take the lad and you will are free from me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again! Or keep the lad with you and you’ll never be safe from me, I will have my due!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan didn’t even think about it, “He comes home with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth nodded, “Decided so quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan stepped forward, “Do whatever you wish, take over my body now if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches! I am many things, but I will never be the mother you were to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth seemed saddened a small amount by this and looked at Tiatria. She then looked at Kieran, she took his hands into hers. A small blue orb came from his chest. Kieran seemed enchanted by it, Tiatria felt severe pain in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan was <em>compelled</em> to grab Tiatria's arms helping keep her steady. Tiatria let out sizeable screams as the orb went from Kieran to into Flemeth. When it was over the pain subsided and Morrigan was allowed to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Kieran looked at his Grandmother who gave him a small smile. “No more dreams?”, he asked in seeming disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth continued to smile, “No more dreams.” Kieran gave her a gentle smile and walked over to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked over at Morrigan, “A soul is not forced on the unwilling Morrigan. You were never in any danger from me. Listen to the voices, they will teach you like I never did.”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked at Tiatria who was feeling severe pains, “The child will come soon, be prepared for Corypheus will be too. Be brave and know the pain and blood will be worth it in the end.” She then turned around and walked away. Even though Morrigan cried for her mother to wait Flemeth disappeared into the fade.</p><p> </p><p>All three walked back through the Eluvian, Morrigan looked at her son. “You alright Kieran? You are not hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Kieran looked at his Mother, “I feel a bit lonely.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave him a small smile with a nod. He smiled back and started to walk off till he saw Tiatria and looked at him. “The baby will be come soon.” Tiatria then watched him walk out of the room <em>feeling</em> he was right.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan walked up to Tiatria, “She wanted the old god’s soul all along. Is it worth reminding myself that I perhaps don’t know everything after all? My Mother has the soul of an elven goddess or whatever Mythal truly was and her plans are unknown to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just looked at her, Morrigan who acted as if she knew every ting truly was unaware of a great truth under her nose her whole life. “You truly had no idea what she truly really was?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan had some admitting to do, “I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected she wasn’t even truly human but this, I always thought the so called elven gods were no more than glorified rulers but now; I have doubt and doubt is an uncomfortable thing, Inquisitor. Just be thankful you did not drink from the well.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria knew she had her own matters than the well so, yes she was glad she did not drink. “I’m evidently tied to my mother for eternity.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria still had more questions, “Kieran had the soul of an old god?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan nodded, “Taken from the Arch demon from the from the final battle of the fifth blight, yes. He has never known anything else. I’m uncertain what effect this will have on him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked confused, “But why did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan got a little frustrated, “I told you at the temple the magic of old must be preserved, no matter how feared. Kieran had a destiny and now it’s in Flemeth’s hands. I suppose we shall see what she does with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a deep breath, “For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan gave her a look of uncertainty, “Did I? She was testing me and I cannot tell whether I passed."</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan turned around to close the Eluvian and looked back. “Your test on the other hand has only begun from what I gathered from Mother. From what she said you and your child’s destiny will be very full.” Tiatria then watched Morrigan leave the room shutting the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria let out a scream, her insides felt like they were on fire and being ripped apart. She struggled to walk to the far wall and put her hand on put her hand on it. She turned around putting her back onto it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria screamed again sliding down a little, the pain getting worse.  The nerves in Tiatria's left hand flared up and her mark flared up brightly. Tiatria screamed as she looked at it, knowing what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Tiatria now in labor Corypheus makes his move to the final battle. Cullen finds out and goes with her. Tiatria fights with the Magister with everything she has to defeat him. When it is over something goes wrong and Cullen races with his wife in his arms to have her deliver the baby. Will Tiatria survive long enough to deliver the baby?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varric walked passed the door outside the room where Morrigan’s Eluvian was kept. He could hear some intense screams coming from inside of the room and it concerned him enough to open the door. He found Tiatria sitting in a corner on a barrel the mark on her hand was glowing brightly. She was doubled over holding herself!</p><p> </p><p>Varric shook his head, “Ah shit! Are you okay? How long has this been going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him with hair in her eyes she struggled to breathe. “I’m alright Varric, I just need help to the War Room.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric shock his head, “Bullshit! you’re not alright! you’re a long way from it Sweetheart!” Varric put her left arm around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took a few shaky steps with Varric’s help. “See Varric, I told you I’m fine.” They didn’t get far before they heard a gush a fluid hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>They looked down, Varric looked at her. “Uh huh, you’re lucky that you didn’t get anything on my new boots!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him about ready to slap him, “Really Varric?  It’s not like I couldn’t buy you a new pair!” Varric didn’t want to die at that moment so he shut up. They took it slow not to alert anyone.</p><p> </p><p>When they got into the castle she started to have another contraction, she stopped and started to cried in pain “Not here!”, whispered Varric. He helped her to the table and chairs where he hung out. She put her hands on her belly. “No, don’t you’ll tip someone off!” Tiatria gave him a dangerous look. Varric got scared be blocked the vision line of some people going by. “Look, you want to get to the War Room, without tipping anyone off. So you have to look natural."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria grabbed Varric's hand and squeezed, “Okay Varric, I will do my best.” Varric tried hard not to drop to his knees and scream. When Tiatria let go he cleared his throat, as he flexed his hand. Tiatria slowly got up from the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Nightingale, Ruffles and Curly are already in the War Room so that should make things easier. You should tell them you are in labor." Varric advised.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned and looked at him, “Thanks Varric, I’ll go on ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric watched her go, worried for her. Tiatria took it slow making sure she was steady on her feet. She walked down the hallway to the War Room. She could hear everyone talking including Morrigan, thankfully the contractions were spaced apart enough she could cover some ground but she  was never quite sure how far she’d get till they’d hit.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was able to get to the door and straighten herself up. She took a deep breath and put on her game face and opened the door. She walked in confidently to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Morrigan, “Did you find what you need Morrigan?”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at her confident, “I can match the Darkspawn Magister’s dragon, yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan then looked at Tiatria, “As for matching Corypheus, that is up to you, Inquisitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria wasn't sure how she was going to match anything in the state she was in. She was going have to bring her best but would her labor allow that? She wouldn’t have to allow it, she couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Morrigan, taking a deep breath. “Believe me I know!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the both, “Then all that remains is finding Corypheus before he comes to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at Cullen, “We have been looking for his base since all this began with no success.” Leliana looked at Tiatria she bent over the table, groaning. "Are you alright Inquisitor?" Cullen gave a worried look as he walked over to his wife. He gently rubbed her back as she stood  up, "I'm as well as can be expected Leliana, when one is in labor."</p><p> </p><p>Both Leliana and Josephine looked at each other, Cullen could see the questionable look on their faces. Josephine looked at the both of them, but Cullen cut her off before she had a chance to speak. “His dragon must come and go from somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine chimed in, “What about the deep roads?” she questioned not sure why Cullen would continue the conversation at this point. Leliana and Cullen looked at her, “We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to...”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a green flash of light took over the room. Tiatria’s mark went wild, she and the others looked out the windows when the light subsided. When they could see everyone could see another Breach in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan looked at Tiatria who was taking deep breaths, “It appears Corypheus is not content to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took another deep breath looking at Morrigan. “He’s in the Valley of Sacred Ashes” Morrigan nodded, “You either close the breach once more or it swallows the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine seemed shocked, “But that’s madness! Wouldn’t it kill him as well?” Cullen and Leliana didn’t want to answer her. They just looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Tia, we have no forces to send with you. We must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria growled as she gave a look of determination, “Then I face him alone!”</p><p> </p><p>They broke from the room to prepare, Tiatria was in her bed chambers putting on her armor. Cullen came up as she grabbed the bed post, suffering a contraction. Her head was on the post as she took deep breaths moaning; trying not to scream.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked up to her concerned, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked back surprised to see him, “Yes, I’m fine! I’m just praying.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria's cheeks were flushed. He saw the deep scratch marks into the wood of the bed post. He looked down and saw her legs were very shaky, he then noticed small amounts of clear fluid dripping from her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria, “Your water broke? How far are the pains?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen "It doesn't matter" she answered as she turned away trying to finish putting on her armor. Cullen moved around alongside her getting in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter?" he questioned, "It does matter!" Cullen was upset she tried to brush him off, “You can’t fight Corypheus like this!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped her head up, “Then who will Cullen? No one else can stand up against him! Only I can!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked past him and then turned to look at him with sad eyes. “We both knew this day would come! We <em>knew</em> it Cullen! We just didn’t expect a baby in our future or caught in the middle. Cullen, these are the way things are and we have to accept them.” Tiatria then started to scream, Cullen grabbed her, she squeezed his forearms struggling to stand. Tiatria put her head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen drew Tiatria in close and rubbed her back, “Andraste preserve me, you can’t fight him like this!” Tiatria screamed and groaned as he kissed her head. Cullen didn’t know how to bring her comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to breathe out as she looked at him, “I have too!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria with fire in his eyes, “I’m coming with you and lending you my sword to this fight my love. I am your Knight and I will fight to the death for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled taking deep breaths, “Will you help me get ready? My Husband, My Lion of Ferelden!” Cullen kissed her as tears fell from her eyes not even wetting her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Down in the Valley the wind blew, the trees rustled, rocks lifted from the ground. Corypheus stood before a handful of soldiers holding the orb. “Tell me, where is your Maker now? Call him? Call his wrath upon me.” Corypheus looked at the tired and battered men, “You cannot for he does not exist! I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger, bow before your new god and be spared!”</p><p> </p><p>He then had the orb fly over his head. The soldiers slowly gathered themselves together. “NEVER!”, cried out one of the men.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus looked at the man and shook over the defiance, “As you wish!”</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus crashed the orb in the ground causing an explosion of red energy. The force of energy sent some of the men slamming into the rocks. As they recovered, green energy orbs emerged. As they got bigger they were demons, coming through the fade. They attacked the men injuring them. One soldier slashed at the demon with his sword wounding it.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stabbed the other demon in the stomach. She used her foot to push the monster off her sword; throwing it backward. Everyone came walking up: Dorian, Varric, Sera, Blackwall, Solas, Bull, Cole, Vivienne even scout Harding came. Tiatria was behind them in severe pain with Cullen at her side sword drawn, Helmet on.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked past them walking up to Corypheus. Corypheus bowed to her, “I knew you would come!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria rose her staff over her head with her friends behind her, “It ends here Corypheus!”</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus stood up with his hands glowing with immense energy. “And so it shall!” he promised.</p><p> </p><p>The ground around the ruins lifted into the sky. It threw everyone off their feet. Six party members had been separated completely from the others by the rising ruins into the sky. Harding and Cullen were thrown off as well as well. Cullen dropped his sword and his helmet was thrown off his head.</p><p> </p><p>They both watched helplessly as the ruins rose into the sky, Cullen now knew he really couldn’t help Tiatria. As for Solas, Varric, Bull and Tiatria who all knew it was about to start; they fought to regain their balance.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus looked at Tiatria, “You have been most successful in foiling my plans, let us not forget what you are: a thief at the wrong place at the wrong time! An interloper and we shall prove her once here once and for all which of us is worthy of Godhood.” Tiatria had been in labor for hours and wasn’t in a good mood.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave him a nasty look, “You <em>not</em> proving anything by talking!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then growled through a contraction breathing through it, looking at him. They just stared at each other, a growl came from the shadows from the shadows. It was the Arch Demon it came from the tops of the ruins overhead behind Corypheus. It was about to jump at Tiatria when another dragon slammed into it. This caused everyone to move out of the way. It was Morrigan, she had changed it a dragon! They tumbled over the edge, flying into the sky into the sky chasing each other.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus was outraged, “You dare!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria and the others charged him ready to fight him, casting spell shooting arrows. This was it! Corypheus just looked at them as he fought them off.</p><p> </p><p>“A Dragon! How clever of you! It will avail you nothing! You will be as a warning to all those who oppose my divine will!”</p><p> </p><p>Hours had passed of fighting, Tiatria had to push through the unbearable pain. She tried to use all that pain to her advantage by fueling her power to the fight. Tiatria followed Corypheus up a flight of stairs, she hurled ice spells at him. She and the others were overpowering him all he could do was mock them.</p><p> </p><p>“This dragon is another alley for this mage from the guardian!” Corypheus realized he might have a harder time winning this than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Solas stood proud with this friends, “You will not win Corypheus!”</p><p> </p><p>After sometime Corypheus got angry, ”I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS OUTRAGE!”  </p><p> </p><p>Just then the dragons flew by jostling the ruin they were all on knocking Tiatria and her friends off on to a different lower ruin. Morrigan and Corypheus’ dragon fought in the sky. Morrigan flew high into the sky above the other dragon, she then turned around dropping her wings. She using her weight she forced the other dragon to fall smashing it into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan reverted back to her normal form severally wounded bleeding from the head. Everyone got up seeing the Corypheus’ dragon. The dragon was already tired out but they would have a long way to go before they could kill this one. It took some time to tiring out the dragon, luckily Bull was up for the Challenge. Solas could see Tiatria was Tiatria was tiring and Varric knew why.  There was a moment, a window and Tiatria took it. She rolled to the dragon’s neck and her staff flared and she struck its neck! She hit an artery in its neck causing it to scream in pain before dropping down dead.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus saw that his dragon was now dead and was now dead and was mad! “LET IT NOW END HERE! LET THE SKIES BE RIPPED OPEN ASSUNDER!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked up seeing that he was now at the top of the ruin. She saw there was a stair case and started to walk up it. Tiatria got halfway up them when she was hit with a big contraction causing her to fall to her knees. She put her right hand on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Solas ran to her kneeling next to her, “Lethallan?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no denying it anymore, she screamed and growled. Tiatria put her hand down, now on all fours screaming Solas rubbed her back looking at the others.</p><p> </p><p>Bull looked at the others, “Ah shit! What are we going to do now? She can’t fight like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria groaned in pain, “I CAN FIGHT!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric approached Tiatria, “You’ve been doing good so far, but how much longer can you keep this up? This is dangerous!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Varric reaching out to him, “Give me your hand Varric!”</p><p> </p><p>Varric’s face went to panic and backed up, he turned around and walked away. “She can fight!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the others struggling not to fall on her face. “This was always dangerous from the start! This ends now!” Tiatria used her staff to slowly rise to her feet with Solas’ help. Solas was about to say something, “I can do this! I can do this and if you fight me on it Solas what Cullen didn’t break; I WILL!”</p><p> </p><p>Solas didn’t listen, “Lethallan”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria snapped around and kicked Solas in the crutch, leaving him on the ground holding himself gasping for air. The others heard the sickening crunch when she made contact, they tried not to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria turned around and continued on, “Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Bull helped Solas up patting him on the shoulder, Varric showed his hand. “I learned the hard way too Chuckles, never argue with a pregnant woman who is in labor!”</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus was on a plateau waiting for them with the orb. Tiatria knew things were close to the end. She was going to finish this one way or the other!</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus just looked at her smugly, “I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU THIS VICTORY!” As they all fought he just taunted them trying to break them. “You and all the other Heathens shall burn!” Tiatria gave it all she had, she was going to finish this! Finally Corypheus realized he reached the end of his power. “NO, NOT LIKE THIS!” Corypheus threw what he had left at Tiatria and missed. Corypheus started to lose control of the orb, “I WALKED THE HALLS OF THE GOLDEN CITY, CROSS THE AGES!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria slowly rose to one leg, she had enough, she dug in deep to the power of her mark having it flare up. Tiatria rose to her feet rose to her feet, Corypheus began to panic. “DUMAT, ANCIENT ONES! I BESEACH YOU!” Tiatria walked up behind him opening her hand and used her power. Corypheus fought to control the orb; pleading to his god aid. “IF YOU EXIST, IF YOU EVER EXISTED AID ME NOW!” Tiatria was able to gain control of the orb and pulled it away from him but in doing so it broke his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Corypheus fell to his knees broken, Tiatria who hand the orb looked at him. She backed away looking at the orb. She then looked at the sky and rose the orb overhead. Green light shot from the orb and into the sky, the earth shook as did the hole as it sealed.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria dropped the orb, she walked up to the powerless Magister. Boulders fell around them Corypheus looked at her feebly, “You wanted into the fade?” Tiatria held up her hand activating her mark opening her mark and opening a rift sending Corypheus to the fade; in an instant he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Rocks fell around them everyone scattered to not get crushed. Without the orbs powers ruins were falling back down to the earth. After a few moments Solas found the shattered remains of the orb. He picked up a piece of the orb and looked at it with sorrow. Solas put it down the piece as Cullen came running through.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was desperately looking for Tiatria, “Where is she? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY WIFE?”</p><p> </p><p>After a few tense moments Varric found her, “Cullen!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned around seeing Varric kneeling Tiatria’s body. She was turned over to her left side, her back facing Cullen, she wasn’t moving. Cullen ran over to Tiatria, he was relieved when he saw her slowly start to stir. Cullen knelt down next to her, helping her turn onto her back. He helped her sit up gently and slowly; she cried out from the pain.  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed her hugging her gently, “Thank the Maker you’re alive!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen exhausted, “Where’s Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lifted Tiatria gently into his arms, looking around. Her head fell backward as she fell unconscious from exhaustion. Cullen was able to adjust her head with his arm, her head laid on his breast plate.</p><p> </p><p>Morrigan and the other’s walked up to Cullen looking up, “We won what a novel result.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked up in the sky, “They sky is whole, healthy!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria who was struggling to breathe as she moaned. She looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes. “Cullen, it hurts! IT REALLY HURTS!” Tiatria held onto her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Bull walked up to Cullen from behind and whispered in his ear. “Cullen, there's blood where you picked her up. I think that landing might have punctured something inside her. You might want to get her back to Skyhold.” Cullen looked down and saw blood dripping from Tiatria making a pool of blood under her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hurried down the stairs as Cassandra brought a horse for Cullen, Bull helped him mount the beast with Tiatria still in his arms. Cullen kicked the horse as it ran off as fast as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Once at Skyhold, Cullen dismounted the horse and ran up to the Skyhold’s steps, he entered the Great Hall with Tiatria screaming. The healers and some soldiers met up with Cullen in front of her room.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at them, “Is everything ready? You must stop the bleeding!”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle was in front of the group, “Yes my son, we have my best healers and many of Fiona’s best mages upstairs waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria couldn’t stop screaming from the pain, a soldier came in front of Cullen looking scared out of his wits. “I’m supposed to take the Inquisitor from here Ser. To take her upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen panicked, “NO! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME CULLEN! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle hushed Tiatria trying to calm her, “Hush my dear child, there is nothing to fear. The Commander will be at your side after the baby comes but it is not proper right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the soldier, “If you drop her you’ll answer to me!” the soldier tried hard not to piss himself from fear. Cullen then reluctantly gave Tiatria to the Soldier. Cullen kissed her forehead, “Everything will be alright. We’ll be together soon.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tiatria dug her nails into Cullen’s gauntlets on both of his arms. She broke several nails on her fingers drawing blood, she left deep scratches in them. Cullen watched as they took Tiatria upstairs. Tiatria screamed for Cullen which tore him apart Cullen turned running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat on the steps on the Inquisitor’s throne with his head between his legs; his hands in his hair. He noticed the blood, <em>her</em> blood on his hands and on his armor. This frightened him: <em>How much did she lose? How much more would she lose before it would stop?</em></p><p> </p><p>Even with the celebration in Skyhold under way Cullen's mind was only on Tiatria. The cheering, the laughter, the congratulations on a job well done on Corypheus' defeat and, the baby to come. None of it mattered at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>The others came to check on him, to see if he had heard any news. Blackwall looked at him, “Have you heard anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t move, “Nothing, it’s been hours and no word!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorian shook his head, “Well, well that’s not acceptable! I say you go up there and demand answers!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked up at them with his hands interlocked into each other. “I don’t know what’s going on, I’m truly afraid for Tia. I’m afraid that I will lose them both!” Everyone could see the blood on him.</p><p> </p><p>Cole looked at him, “She’s afraid too! Blood everywhere, pain, fear, where is he? Why isn’t he here? I want my husband! He should be here to see this! Great goddess Mythal give me the strength to live through this long enough to see and hold my child.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shot up in a panic, “WHAT?” He then ran off into the bed chamber.</p><p> </p><p>Varric stood next to Cole, “Nice way to scare the piss out of him Kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole cringed a little, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran up the stairs hearing horrific screams coming from the top of the stairs. As he ran he tripped several times. When Cullen got to the top he saw several healers and mages were around Tiatria’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle saw Cullen and walked up to him, “My Lord, I understand and appreciate your concern but it is not appropriate for you to”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen didn’t even look at her, he walked past her, “I don’t care, I want to see <em>my</em> wife!”</p><p> </p><p>The Mother got in Cullen's way again, “Ser...”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave her a nasty look, “I haven't received any news in hours, i'm tired of waiting. You can either let me pass or, I’m throwing you over the balcony!” Mother Giselle’s eyes got wide, she bowed her head and moved aside. Cullen moved towards the bed, “Move aside!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was on the left side of the bed, when everyone cleared Cullen was shocked by what he was to find. Cullen turned his head to Mother Giselle who hung her head. “WHY DIDN’T YOU GET ME SOONER? I SHOULD HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF THIS!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned around, dropping to his knees. He gently look Tiatria's right hand into his left. Tiatria had a moist cloth on her forehead. She was resting between contractions, her breathing was heavily labored. Cullen's eyes weakened as he looked at her face. To him Tiatria had a look like she was possibly giving up. Cullen immediately put his left hand on Tiatria's cheek. Feeling Cullen's hand Tiatria slowly opened her eyes and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>With tears in her eyes, “You’re here” she sobbed holding fiercely onto Cullen's hand. She was afraid he was a dream so she held on tight.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen hushed Tiatria softly, he took her cloth and wiped her tears. He set the cloth aside and looked her over. He saw her sheets were soaked in blood from the waist down. He peeled them back seeing her thighs were caked in blood. Cullen looked at Tiatria breaking down in a sob, he couldn’t help it. He could see small amounts of blood still trickling out of Tiatria.</p><p> </p><p>“Maker’s mercy! Don’t leave me!” Cullen’s feared his greatest fear was going to come to pass.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his head on hers sobbing, Tiatria started screaming. Cullen looked up as her back arched. Tiatria squeezed Cullen’s hand as one of the healers came over to check her. He noticed one of the healers talking to Mother Giselle. They had worried looks on their faces as they whispered among themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen motioned to get up but Tiatria held onto his hand tight. "Don't leave me!" she snapped in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria as he hushed her gently. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you, I just want to talk to the Mother for a minute."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see the fear in Tiatria's eyes, "You promise you're coming back!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. "I would have to be pulled out of this room by the Maker himself before, I'd leave you." Tiatria slowly and gently let go of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up and walked up to them giving them a grave look, "What's happening?"</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at Cullen with a disheartened look on her face. "We have been taking the Inquisitor's condition into account with this birth. We feel in her weakened state that she probably will not be able to deliver this child let alone, survive it."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's eyes got wide as his heart skipped a beat, "What are you saying?" He then noticed the Inquisition's surgeon coming up the stairs. "I'm here Mother" she stated.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave her a sideways stare, "What are you planning to do?" he demanded in a low aggressive tone.</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at Cullen then the Inquisitor, "We are planning to cut the baby away from her, my dear boy." The look in Cullen's eyes became wicked.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held up his right hand pointing his right finger at her. "You are not doing that! It'll kill her!"</p><p> </p><p>"She has lost a lot of blood my child, in her weakened state we feel she won't have the strength to deliver this baby. If we don't do this, your child may die with her."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned his head looking at his wife as she screamed in pain. "You're going to have to make a choice Commander. To save one or risk losing them both."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen ran his hand through his hair as his mind raced. His nightmare was coming to life and he didn't know how to respond. Cullen rather take on a slew of Venatori or Red Templars than handle this.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen now had to make a choice, save his child and lose his wife or have her try and deliver the baby and run the risk of them both dying in the process. His knees felt weak as he noticed the surgeon unraveling a leather cloth she had that had tools on a table.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walk up behind her shielding her from Tiatria's view. "What are you doing? I haven't given you my decision and I won't have you frighten her." he growled.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to scream again, "CULLEN!" Her right hand held out for him as he rushed to her and knelt down. Tears streamed down her face, "It hurts Cullen, it really hurts!" she cried.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's forehead as he stroked her head, "I know Tia, I know. You're doing good."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's face scrunched up in pain, "I feel lots of pressure! I have to push, I need to push!" she cried out.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked back at the healers and Mother Giselle. "Someone get over here now!" he ordered. A healer came running over and sat on the bed and checked her.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Cullen, “It’s time, she's ready."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Mother Giselle, "It seems the Maker has made the decision for us."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria was lost in the pain, so was Cullen. He could start to feel the bones in his hand start to crack. Cullen just prayed to the Maker he would be able to use his sword hand again.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria groaned as she struggled to focus enough to push. It was slow and tedious, the healer stayed focused as her two index fingers, stretched Tiatria's vaginal lining.  It took everything she had to keep pushing. The head was slow to come since Tiatria's strength was marginal. After a little while the woman took a cloth a wiped away some blood and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“So much blonde hair!” said the healer, she could see the head start to emerge.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned to his wife and smiled. He could see Tiatria was at her limit, he smiled at her. “Just a little more, you’re nearly there!” He stroked Tiatria's hair using the cloth to wipe down her hair and face.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, as she gasped for air. “I think Corypheus took the best of me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned in close and shook his head, “No he didn’t, you’re doing fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “I feel Falon’Din coming for me. Maybe you should have them take the baby from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s eyes filled with tears and fear, “What? How did you?"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, "I have big ears Cullen. They have their uses."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head, "You’re not going anywhere!" he vowed, You can do this! I know you can!” Tiatria was so tried and weak, her face deathly pale from all the blood loss.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the surgeon, "Can it still be done?"</p><p> </p><p>The surgeon looked at her ghostly pale, "Yes, but it would mean you're life, your worship."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his wife desperate, "Please keep trying Tia, I know you can do this! With the help of the Maker and your Gods I know you can do this!"</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with weak eyes, "I don't want our child to die Cullen. I don't know how much more, I can give to this."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen kissed Tiatria's right hand feverishly, "Just a little more, that's all I ask before...before." Tiatria could see Cullen didn't want to risk losing her but she didn't know how much she had left.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the healer who looked at them both. "The head is showing and is starting to come." her hands around Tiatria's vaginal folds as the head pressed against Tiatria's skin. "There is no going back. The surgeon can't help at this point. It's either this happens or it doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the ceiling as she struggled to find the strength as she gave small pushes. Cullen looked at her as he could see her struggle. He then leaned over to look and saw the head starting to come out. It was shocking to see blond hair and the shape of the head pushing to get out. The Healer used her right index finger to help stretch the skin as the head fought to emerge.  Blood trickled out as the tip of the was shown and Tiatria screamed as she fought to push. Cullen looked back at Tiatria as she desperately held his hand. Tiatria could feel the pressure and she fought to relieve it.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few times Tiatria stopped pushing as she fought for breath, Cullen continued to wipe Tiatria's brow and cheeks. He kissed her head as Tiatria fought to push after a few minutes of rest. Cullen looked back and saw the whole head pressing against his wife's vaginal lining, threatening to burst as some of the head was already out. Cullen thought Tiatria was going to split open as she struggled to push. The healer had cloths and continued to wipe the area as clean as possible as she tried to help the baby's head come out.</p><p> </p><p>A few times when Tiatria stopped for breath the head retreated back inside of her. Still the healer used her fingers to help stretch the skin to aid the baby's entry. The head was slow to come but it was coming, inch by agonizing inch. Cullen could see the whole top of the baby's head. With one could push a gush of fluid splattered out as the head slipped out, revealing the face.</p><p> </p><p>“The head is out!” Cullen cried out in excitement and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's eyes welled up as he knew they were close and it was almost over. He prayed like he had never prayed before. Tiatria turned her head to the left as she sobbed from the pain. She wanted to give up but struggled not to. Tiatria turned her head back to her right and saw Cullen looking at her. He looked at her kissing her sweetly on the lips. She knew that with him holding her hand as tight as he was, he was giving her all he had to give her. He didn't want to her to give up and Tiatria knew she couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed his head on the right side of Tiatria's as the healer looked at them, “One good push!” the healer said the Tiatria as her hands were around the baby's neck to help with the extraction. Tiatria  looked at Cullen as he could see in her eyes that she struggled to summon what she had left. It took several pushes with the healer pulling as Tiatria let out a blood curdling scream and it was done.</p><p> </p><p>Good strong cries filled the room, the healer showed the baby to the parents. “It’s a girl!” She laid the baby on Tiatria’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took off his gloves throwing them on the floor. He touched his daughter's head looking at her in amazement. “She’s perfect! Andraste’s Mercy, she’s perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>The baby had lots of thick honey blonde hair just like Cullen. She had Tiatria’s eyes and Mouth and peach skin. Then he noticed something strange, she had elf ears. In all the years of Humans and Elves having children the babies always had rounded ears. Cullen saw it for himself at the Ferelden and Kirkwall Circles, before the babies were taken from their mothers and given to the Chantry.</p><p> </p><p>However, Cullen had never been so happy, but when he looked at Tiatria his heart stopped. Cullen gently cleared the hair out of Tiatria's face. Her eyes were closed,</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle put her hand on Cullen's shoulder, “Let her rest”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. A New Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cullen prays as his wife slowly recovers and he falls in total love with his daughter. He unleash's his wrath unto Mother Giselle for his wife's lack of medical care. As Tiatria recovers Solas meets up with an "Old Friend". Cullen and Tiatria's daughters destiny begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation</p><p> </p><p> Andaran atish’an: Enter this place in peace. A formal elven greeting. Literally: "I dwell in this place, a place of peace.</p><p> </p><p>Ar lasa mala revas: I give you your freedom</p><p> </p><p>Atisha theneras mir da'len: Sweet Dreams my child</p><p> </p><p>Dareth shiral: Used as a "farewell" it means, "Safe journey".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cullen turned Tiatria’s head, which was limp which caused his heart to stop and a cold pit hit his stomach. “No...she can’t be...she can’t...” Cullen forgot to breathe, his eyes widened in fear. His hands cupped Tiatria's head and turned her face towards him. He sobbed, “Maker’s Breath no! This can’t be!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his head on Tiatria's and cried. Barely any sounds could be heard from him. Cullen gave a hard sob as he spoke, "She can't give me this child and then leave me!"</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked down at Cullen and put her right hand on his shoulder. “She is not dead dear boy, she just needs rest, she has lost a lot of blood. Let us clean the baby Commander.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Tiatria and saw that the Mother was right. He took a huge sigh of relief. Tears still flowed but now he started to breathe again taking huge breaths. He still kept his head on hers and thanked the Maker for not taking her from him. Cullen then looked at his child who was rooting around a little. He kissed her head and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen angrily walked up to Mother Giselle, “How <em>dare</em> you let Tia lose that much blood! Anyone who knows <em>anything</em> about healing knows you’re first priority should be stopping such loss of blood! Is it your common practice to neglect a woman in her birthing bed? I should have been told not kept in the dark about this! I should have been brought up from the beginning not shut out! If I hadn't come up here, you would have cut my Daughter out of her and told me nothing about this! This is extreme neglect!”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Giselle looked at him holding up her hands in her defense. “We did our best Commander, to stop the blood loss. We managed to slow it down and it was almost done when you came up. What we were planning to do was for the baby's safety, it was our first priority!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen wasn’t satisfied, he gave her a look that made her blood run cold. In his opinion the only reason Tiatria survived was when Tiatria saw him and it gave her hope and the will to go on. Cullen pointed at Tiatria and the baby with his right hand, “This was shameful! You will <em>not</em> touch my child! I will <em>not</em> let you anywhere near her!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then pointed to his wife specifically, “However, you <em>will</em> clean my wife and strip and burn her sheets! No one will ever know of this! Pray I do not give you <em>my</em> judgement!” Mother Giselle bowed her head and backed away.</p><p> </p><p>The baby started to cry from hunger, Cullen walked over tossing his coat on the love seat. One of the healers brought a wash basin, several towels, a cloth and a small knife.</p><p> </p><p>“Pick the baby up my lord.” she instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was afraid to touch the baby, let alone pick her up at first. She was so small, smaller than a human infant, he was afraid he'd either drop or break her.  Cullen picked his daughter up gently and held her up only a few inches from the bed. The healer laid out a clean towel next to Tiatria’s body. She gave Cullen the small knife the small knife and cut the cord and then took the cloth and dipped it into the basin. He gently cleaned the baby, and then diapered her. He then wrapped her in several blankets. She seemed to calm down somewhat but was still fussy.</p><p> </p><p>One woman came in, she held out her arms, “I can feed her till her Mother recovers.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen was reluctant at the idea but the baby screamed from hunger. He knew he couldn’t deny his child nourishment. The woman put a chair in opposite room of where the bath tub was kept. She took the baby from Cullen and went into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen used that time figure out what came next. He wasn't going to leave the room and the healers knew that. One of them came up to Cullen not sure how to talk to him. The woman had a rather scared look on her face. "Commander, we need to handle some things with the Inquisitor..."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her narrowing his eyes giving a slight shake of his head. "Then do it"</p><p> </p><p>The woman blushed, "Ser, men aren't normally present for this part." She looked at the other alcove, "If you could step into there for a short time till we're done."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched the other healers preparing Tiatria,  he saw them moving her sheets further down the bed and opening her legs. An empty basin was placed next to Tiatria feet. Once Cullen saw that he knew and blushed. Cullen looked at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, yes well..."</p><p> </p><p>The healer gave a small smile, "You can go into the other alcove and stay there until we are done, I promise this won't hurt her." Cullen walked into the alcove and stayed there for quite sometime. The healer came around with a smile. "All done Ser."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen came around and gently picked Tiatria up. Tiatria remained silent, her body was limp as a rag doll. Cullen looked at her with the blood all over her. He had never seen a woman bleed so much during childbirth and live. Cullen then turned his head. He heard something small drop. He looked around on the floor till something small and silver caught his eye. It was the coin he gave her for luck at the lake so long ago. Tiatria had been holding onto it.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her: <em>Had she been hoping it would bring her luck that she’d survive the birth? Or that the baby would survive?</em> <em>Or had she been holding it since the day he gave it to her and never noticed?</em></p><p> </p><p>Cullen could hear the people outside Skyhold singing. He turned around and walked outside the balcony. He looked down and saw all the people holding their hands in prayer singing: The Dawn will Come.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his wife in his arms and smiled, “See my love, you can’t leave us! We all still need you here! Can you hear them?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s head hung over his arm and she remained pale. Cullen joined in the singing seeking strength in his faith at that moment. He had to believe Tiatria would recover and things would be as the way they were. After a few moments, Cullen turned around the servants had stripped the sheets and new ones were placed on. They then turned their attentions to Tiatria. She was then given a bath by Cullen, he wouldn't let anyone else near her. Cullen took off his gauntlets and pushed his sleeves up. As he washed Tiatria, her head was turned to the left against the tub rim. He gently washed any part of Tiatria that had blood. He got Tiatria's hair wet as looked at her beautiful face. Cullen took Tiatria's right hand and arm lifting out of the water. Cullen washed and then kissed Tiatria's left hand as he looked at her. When done he lifted her out of the bath and there were towels placed on the bed. Tiatria was dried and properly dressed. Cullen picked up the coin from the floor and lovingly placed it back in Tiatria's hand, Cullen then gently closed her fingers so it wouldn’t drop.</p><p> </p><p>One of the healer’s looked at Cullen, “You better see to yourself as well Commander.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at himself and his armor. Blood was on his chest plate. With his adrenaline pumping and the birth of the baby he hadn’t noticed. He took off was left of his armor. He’d see that it would be cleaned in the morning. Right now Cullen was too tired to care about it. Cullen took off his tunic and washed up and put on a fresh one. The wet nurse came back with the baby and handed her back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen happily took his daughter making happy noises at her. "Well hello there" he said to the baby softly. To hold such a treasure was beyond anything Cullen could have ever imagined. He was now holding his child, his daughter. The concept was still foreign to him. Cullen sat at his desk chair as he smiled. The finger's of his left hand gently touched hers. He seemed to count each fingers he fought back tears that were threatening to burst. As Cullen smiled from ear to ear, one or two tears escaped him. </p><p> </p><p>  A few Mages staid the night to watch over Tiatria to make sure nothing happened. No one wanted to see the wrath of Cullen again. Mother Giselle was lucky to make it out with her skin. It wasn’t till the very early hours that the mages left saying she was past the danger point.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana had come up to check up on things, finding Cullen sleeping at his desk in chair hold his baby in his arms.  She smiled looking at Cullen, she had never seen Cullen so content.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen woke up seeing Leliana in front of him, she smiled at him. “She’s beautiful.” Leliana then looked at Tiatria, “How is she? We heard she was near death and things were not clear if she would live.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen rubbed his eyes with his right hand. He looked at his wife sleeping peacefully in the bed. “Tia lost a lot of blood and almost died from it. She must have punctured something while fighting Corypheus. The Mages and Healers have done everything to keep her alive. Luckily I just got word she’ll be fine, thank the Maker!” Cullen then looked back at Leliana, “What’s the word? Any news on Solas?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked back at Cullen, “There is no sight of Solas, we have looked everywhere. It’s very unlikely we will be found if he does not want to be. He just vanished after the battle, after the destruction of the orb.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at the baby then at Leliana, “There must be a reason Solas left. He’s up to something.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana nodded, “True, but if he didn’t tell us or anyone else what that plan is; who knows what his plan is. We may never know his plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up patting the baby’s butt, “Then he’s gone and as for me, I honestly don't care. If he does come back you watch him closely.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana nodded, she looked at the baby who woke up. “Blackwall has made a cradle. He will bring it up whenever you are ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana smiled at the baby seeing how happy Cullen was. “Cullen” He looked at her, “No one deserves this happiness more than you. I’m glad your family is to remain intact!” She then turned and left.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he looked at his Daughter kissing her head as she cooed at him.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Morning had come and Tiatria opened her eyes slowly, having them adjust to the light. She lay in the middle of the bed where Cullen had put her. She took a moment to look around she saw at the foot of the bed a cradle with Griffon’s on either side of it.  She looked around and saw Cullen sleeping at his desk with his feet crossed on the top of the desk. His arms folded his head nestled into the left side of the chair. Tiatria tried to sit up but she was too weak, she let out a cry slumping over onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>Everything hurt she felt like she’d been hit a massive lightning bolt. Cullen awoke hearing her, he saw her trying to right herself. He walked over helping Tiatria to sit up onto the pillows. They looked at each other and Cullen kissed her tenderly, his hands gently held her face, his right thumb gently rubbed her cheek. Cullen smiled at Tiatria gently as he sat on the left side of the bed. Tiatria leaned up against him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen caressed Tiatria right cheek with his left hand, “I thought for a moment I truly lost you.” He kissed the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the cradle, “Is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at her, “She’s perfect, I’ll bring her to you.” Cullen carefully helped Tiatria sit up.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen used Tiatria's pillows to help prop her up. He then got up and walked over to the cradle. Cullen picked up his daughter and came back sitting down next to Tiatria. He gently handed Tiatria the baby but Cullen instantly put his hand under Tiatria's. It was clear that Tiatria was still too weak to hold the baby unassisted. With her Husband's help, Tiatria was going to look at her Daughter, she didn't a chance earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled and laughed as she cried. “She has your hair Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “She has your eyes.” he said as he gently caressed his Daughter's right cheek with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria used her right index finger touch her tiny left hand and fingers. The baby started to cry in hunger, Tiatria slid the left strap off her shoulder and with Cullen's help adjusted herself until the baby latched.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen blushed looking away, “Maybe I should...” thinking he might need to get a female healer to help.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria just looked at the baby, “Please don’t, I was so scared you weren’t here. They said you weren’t allowed...”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took a deep sigh hanging his head, “I’m sorry, I should’ve gone with my gut and staid the whole time.” After a few minutes they heard a burp and looked down and saw a sleeping baby. Cullen smiled at the baby rubbing her head, “What should we call her?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her daughter without any hesitation, “Amaila”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her shocked, “What? Shouldn’t I get a say in this?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with a smile, “I think you’ll like it when you find out what it means.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen just looked at her waiting, “It means: Beautiful Gift, Cullen” He smiled, “You’re right, I do like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Amaila turned her head as she slept and Tiatria noticed her Daughter's ears, "She's elvhen"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, "I know, it's unusual for a half human baby."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria's eyes became concerned as she shook her head, "Cullen, I swear she's yours!"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he stroked the back of her head, "I know that Tia." Cullen looked at the baby, "She looks like my Sisters but more beautiful with your eyes." he looked back at the baby as he gently shook his head. "Her ears must be an anomaly of some kind. I think they make her look adorable."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria put her head on Cullen's left shoulder, "People will talk"</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his Daughter, so little and perfect, a little bit of milk under her bottom lip.  Cullen looked back at his wife and saw she was sleeping with their baby in her arms. Cullen  leaned the both of them backward, he kissed Tiatria's forehead before he went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>As she drifted off to sleep Tiatria wondered what happened to Solas, she wanted to share her happiness with her friend.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In a fortress a hand pressed on an Eluvian, flaring its Energy. Flemeth seemed to be waiting for something or for someone.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you would come.” She lowered her hand from the Eluvian, turning her head. “You should not have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf.” Flemeth turned around seeing Solas approach her.</p><p> </p><p>Solas gave a look of shame “I was too weak to unlock it after my slumber. The failure was mine. I should have to pay the price.” Solas struggled to look at Flemeth “But the people, they need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth caressed the side of Solas' face he held her hand with his as shamed he touched his head to hers. “So sorry” He couldn’t bear to look at Flemeth in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Flemeth looked at him tearfully, “I’m sorry as well, old friend”</p><p> </p><p>Solas looked at her taking on a haunting glow. Flemeth’s body fell back a dark energy came from her body and surrounded them the energy entered Solas. Solas caught her, gently lowering her body to the ground. The Eluvian that once glowed with such beauty slowly went out and darkened. Flemeth’s body darkened as the life left her. Solas buried his head in her chest, taking a moment to mourn his friend. Solas then looked up with his eyes glowing.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night the Moon was bright was over Skyhold. A mist entered Tiatria and Cullen’s room from the balcony. Solas walked in silently seeing Tiatria and Cullen sleeping in their bed. Solas looked around seeing Cullen no longer had his sword sheathed anymore. He just had it up against right next to the side of the bed so he could grab it if he needed it. He was taking no chances with his family anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Solas then looked at the cradle taking slow steps toward it. The baby was up and making it content noises. As Solas drew close a soft glow took over the cradle, he looked into the cradle to see Amaila. In his opinion she was one of the most beautiful babies, he'd ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Solas observed the infant for a few moments, honey blonde hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, pouty lips. She was truly an angelic baby. Solas remembered meeting this soul in the fade at the temple of Dumat and now she was here, in the flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Solas knelt down as he looked at the infant and gently smiled. Solas' right index finger touched the palm of the infant's hand. It caused her to open her fingers and hold onto his finger. The moment she touched his finger, was the moment, Solas feel in love with Amaila, "Andaran atish’an" Solas looked upon the infant as one would a godchild. He had full intentions on being apart of this chid's life and help her come into her powers. </p><p> </p><p>Solas knew she'd make a remarkable student and when she would come into her powers she'd be one of the strongest and most powerful mages ever known. He knew it would have to be in dreams because things needed to be set in motion. Solas knew someday there would an opportunity they would see each other again in real life, when she was older. </p><p> </p><p>Solas's began to glow, the same shadow mist that evaporated from Flemeth's body and was absorbed into Solas'; now encircled Amaila's tiny body. Once Amaila's body fully absorbed mist she seemed to smile. "Ar lasa mala revas" he whispered gently.  </p><p> </p><p>Solas' left hand hovered over Amaila's head and a soft green glow came from it. Gently the infant fell asleep as Solas smiled. "Atisha theneras mir da'len" Solas gave a slow sigh, “What will you do now, that the dread wolf has caught your scent?" Slowly, gently Solas pulled his right index finger away from the infant's hand. He didn't want to wake her now that she was sleeping. "May Mythal guide you da'len. I look forward to the day we can meet again.” </p><p> </p><p>Solas rose to his feet and turned towards the balcony into the moon's light.  "Dareth shiral" said a small voice into the air. Solas turned around expecting to see someone but saw nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria awoke to see Solas standing by the balcony in shadow, only his eyes could be seen. His eyes were strange and cold they scared her. A mist entered the room surrounding him, engulfing him.</p><p> </p><p>“SOLAS! WAIT!” In a moment the mist took Solas and he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shot up, “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen pointing to the balcony, she had a frightened look on her face. “Solas was here, by the balcony.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shot out of bed grabbing his sword. He looked around the balcony making sure Solas was gone. He then checked the baby who was sleeping peacefully. Cullen’s blood ran cold when he saw something he thought was destroyed long ago. In the cradle next to his daughter was Tiatria braided hair that had attackers had taken from her long ago. It had been well kept and looked brand new. Cullen thought it had been destroyed with everything in that horrific room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Had Solas kept it this whole time? Why would he have such a thing or want it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts disturbed him beyond measure. <em>Had Solas left it behind as a sign or a calling card to what it was to come? Why would he return it now?</em></p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to shake seeing it, the realization of how much Solas was truly obsessed with her really sunk in and it frightened her. Cullen looked at his wife seeing the fear in her eyes. “He’s not going to touch you!” he promised</p><p> </p><p>Cullen burned the hair in the fire place. It immediately caught turning blue signaling there was magic preserving it. Cullen left the room ordering his men to do sweeps of the castle to look for Solas top to bottom. He wanted every inch of Skyhold searched; nothing left to chance. When Cullen was satisfied things were safe he came back and put his sword back and laid back on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Cullen leaned back into the bed snuggling with Tiatria. “We will do a complete sweep of the castle to make sure he’s gone." Cullen held Tiatria close as she still was a little shaky from seeing Solas and her hair in her daughter's cradle. "He's not going to touch you or Amaila, I promise!" he told her in determined tone.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen slowly walked back to his side of the bed and laid down putting his sword back. He had Tiatria snuggle up to him so he could wrap his right arm around her. Cullen rubbed Tiatria's upper arm slowly as they slowly fell back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Satinalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a week since the destruction of Corypheus and the birth of his Daughter. Cullen is getting Skyhold ready for a big surprise for Tiatria. A holiday she has never celebrated before, Satinalia! He wants it look perfect for her and he also wants to get her the perfect gift! He is unaware she has something in store for him too!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elven Language Translation:</p><p>Atisha (peaceful)</p><p>Theneras (dreams)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed since Tiatria had given birth and the defeat of Corypheus. Cullen had taken up Tiatria's roles, an attempt to make things easier for her while she rested and an attempt to keep himself busy. He'd been running back and forth throughout Skyhold, making sure every preparation and decoration was accounted for. Wreaths of evergreen leaves and elegant (yet appropriately extravagant) garlands graced the castle, bathing it in all signs of Satinalia. He strode into Josephine's office, smirking as he saw her busy at work still, lips and quill moving in mirrored silence. Josephine glanced up, smiling at the faint echo of armored footsteps, she knew he wanted it all to be perfect, but he was being zealous to a point she found amusing. Cullen approached with lengthy strides, eager, urgent, willing.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine could recognize them by now, “Hello Commander”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped a few feet in front of her desk. “How are the arrangements coming along?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled, “Wonderfully Commander, the decorations are almost done and food and wine have just arrived. They will be set out in time for the party tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Good, she’s never celebrated Satinalia before I want it perfect.” Josephine sat back in her chair and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine could see Cullen starting to sweat, “Are you nervous Commander?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked off to the side as he rubbed his neck. “Well, uh…I just want it perfect for her and the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine giggled, “Don’t worry, we’ll have everything ready.” Josephine leaned forward putting her hands on her desk. “Tell me, how are they doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Fine, Tiatria is still weak but recovering well. I help out as much as I can, with Cassandra’s help she’s keeping the army sharp and I can do more.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled, “That’s good to hear, I hope we get to see the baby soon. From the way you describe her, she sounds adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “She’s beautiful, the Maker has truly blessed me!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine could see his fatherly pride shine through Cullen. Cullen’s smile lessened just a little as he thought about Amaila’s ears. He wasn’t quite how the others would take to seeing them. She was the first baby he’d ever seen with her kind of blood and to have them.</p><p> </p><p>Leliana walked in, “You should ask your dear wife about her traditions for this time of year! That way we can add them into the celebration to make her feel more at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face lit up, “That’s a great idea! I will ask her when I get a chance!”  </p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled, “Good! When you find out I’ll arrange for it to be done.”  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned around as he looked at them, “I will talk to you two ladies later.” Both women watched Cullen leave Leliana with her hands behind her back, Josephine gently brushing her quill under her chin with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked pasted the decorators in the Great Hall. He opened the door the led into his bed chambers and went up the stairs. When he got to the top he looked out the balcony seeing it was night. He walked over to his bed slowly. He found Tiatria sleeping on her right side. Her right arm wrapped around the baby who was cuddled up next to her, also sleeping. Her left hand made into a fist and in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled seeing them both. He took off his coat as he walked put it on the desk as he walked around to his side of the bed. There was a stack of papers that he hadn’t touched since the baby’s birth. He didn’t care about anything anymore except those blond hair and blue eyes. He sat down gently on the bed and used his right hand to gently brush some of Tiatria’s hair, out of her face. He then gently stroked Tiatria's hair as he looked at her. She looked so peaceful as she slept.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up and started to take off his armor and placed it on the stand next to the desk. He got the chest plate off when he heard the baby start to stir. He turned around and walked to the bed. He looked at Tiatria as he knelt over the bed. He gently moved Tiatria's hand away from the baby and lifted Amaila from the bed.  Amaila moved her arms as started to get fussy. Cullen softly hushed her as he moved her blanket to cover head after he kissed it. He looked over at Tiatria and saw her start to stir a little so he gently went down the stairs. Cullen liked to take Amaila out around at night to walk around. He’d talk to her about anything and everything he could think of. Cullen found that she liked the sound of his voice and it seemed to sooth her. He got to the door that led to the garden and was about to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“Out for a stroll with the little lady Curly?” Cullen turned around seeing Varric.</p><p> </p><p>Varric was sitting at his table near the fire place.  He had a pint and stack of cards next to him. “Care for a game?” his lips slightly curled as his left hand held up his mug of ale.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Varric a little surprised, “Ah, well” Varric looked at the bundled blanket snuggled into the left side of his chest. Cullen gently patting Amaila's back, “Will the little lady allow a single game?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked over as he held the back of Amaila's head with his right hand. “One game shouldn’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen used his left leg to pull out the chair and sat in it. He made sure her head was covered as he settled into his seat. “How is Mom doing? Is she doing okay?” Varric asked as he dealt out the cards “I know she had a rough time of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took his cards one by one till they were in a pile and fanned them out. “She’s doing much better thank the Maker. She sleeps mostly and tends to Amaila.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put down the cards and rubbed the baby’s back as he looked at her, smiling. “She wants to get back to managing the Inquisition but she can’t even get out of the bed without assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric smiled seeing Cullen content as he pulled the blanket back just enough to show the baby’s face. Her eyes were open but she was content. Varric could see that the baby was a perfect blend of Cullen and her Mother. Amaila had Tiatria’s eyes and nose and lips but Cullen’s hair color, cheek bones and chin. She even seemed to have his curly hair. Amaila's hair stuck up straight but the tips seemed to be somewhat curled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Curly?” Cullen turned his head to look at him. “Your cards are showing.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked down and saw he hand put his cards down face up. He groaned as he smiled and blushed. Varric chuckled as he sipped his ale and they played.</p><p> </p><p>Varric threw a few coins into the pot, “So are you getting any sleep or you using that sleep deprivation to scare the piss out of the men?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he arranged his cards, “I don’t think you remember who you are talking to dwarf.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric chuckled, “Ah yes, Knight Captain! The man of steel unbreakable, unshakable, you are above mortal men.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen narrowed his eyes as he smiled, “Now you’re mocking me dwarf.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric laughed as he held up his hands, “I’m not that brave Curly!” The two laughed as they played, after a few rounds Amaila started to get fussy.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her putting his hand face down. “I have should go.” He bounced her and as he tried to calm her.  </p><p> </p><p>Cullen gently rubbed Amaila's back for a moment then revealed his hand. “I have a set of Angels and the Angel of Death in my hand anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Varric threw his hand on the table and scoffed with a displeased look on his face. “Bah, all I had was two sets of Daggers and Songs!” Varric shook his head as he sighed. “You’ve come along way Curly, I’ll give you that.” Varric looked at Cullen as he stood up trying to calm the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Varric, “So we’re even on our game from last week?”</p><p> </p><p>Varric nodded as he sighed with a smile, “Yeah sure, why not.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a nod as he started to walk away, “Hey, ah” Cullen turned around,” Varric looked him with a smile, “You’re doing a good job planning this whole shindig for the Inquisitor.” Varric looked around Great Hall and all its decorations. “I think she’ll be touched you arranged this for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he turned and headed back to his bed chambers. He knew why Amaila was so fussy, she was hungry. Cullen tried to hush Amaila as he climbed up the stairs and turned to Tiatria’s side of the bed. Cullen bent down and gently shook Tiatria’s right arm, calling out to her. Tiatria slowly woke up after a few moments and turned around seeing Cullen.</p><p> </p><p>“Love, the baby is hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stood up holding the baby close to his chest. Tiatria pushed herself up to sit up. Cullen gave Tiatria the baby and she lowered her dress strap over her left breast. In a moment the baby latched, Cullen walked over to his side of the bed and laid down.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned his head looking at Tiatria, “How are you feeling? Any better?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she looked at the baby then at him. “Some, I’m still really tired. The healers say I will be for quite a while yet. I really want to get back to helping out with the Inquisition again.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen put his right hand on his wife's left shoulder. “Corypheus is dead, we’ve deserved a well-deserved break, most of all, you. Things are fine for now anyway. Leliana and Josephine are handling things well enough. Just worry about regaining your strength back.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen, “You know you’re family should come and see the baby. You haven’t seen them in so long Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as his face became solemn. “Yes, well maybe after Satinalia celebrations. I’m sure they will be celebrating in South Reach.”</p><p> </p><p>Amaila let go of Tiatria as she fell asleep in her arms. She was stuffed to capacity. Tiatria put her over against her shoulder and rubbed her back. “Tell me how your people celebrate it and why?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sat up putting his right arm on his leg, “You don’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “No, we Dalish don’t celebrate Chantry holidays.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he looked at Tiatria, “It was once a Tevinter holiday and dedicated to the Old God of Chaos, Zazikel. It's now attributed more to the second moon, Satina." Cullen smiled, "The holiday is usually accompanied by wild celebrations, people wearing masks, people will name a town fool as ruler for a day."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria laughed, "We should name Sera then." both laughed at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen held Tiatria's left hand, "Josephine says in Antiva, Satinalia lasts for a week or more, while a week of fasting follows. In more pious areas, there are normally large feasts and the giving of gifts."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his wife with a smile. Although the Inquisition could rival any god of Chaos at the moment.” Tiatria smiled bringing the baby back into a snuggled position.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen lowered his head looking at her. “This holiday had become a celebration of the Maker. Once the Chantry was established. It stands for the beginning of winter in many lands through-out Thedas.  It is celebrated at the beginning of Umbralis.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Masks? That should make Leliana and Josephine happy!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen laughed, "Yes any excuse to celebrate like Orlesians."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took the baby from Tiatria and moved to the end of the bed and gently placed her in her cradle. As he came back Cullen looked at Tiatria, “What did your clan do this time of year?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen as her face reflected on old memories. Cullen sat next to her putting his right on her left. “I’m sorry, I was only”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “It’s okay Cullen.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen with a faint smile, “We would camp our Aravels near a forest of Evergreen trees. Keeper Deshanna would find the oldest Evergreen in the forest and we would have a feast under it filled with song and dance. We would write wishes we would want for the following year and hang them on the tree’s branches.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s eyes teared up, “That part was <em>always</em> my favorite. We’d then burn a fire in the center of our festivities. At the end of the party we’d burn our wishes in the fire so they would reach the Gods in hopes of them granting them. If any pieces of the logs remained we’d save it to burn it for the next year, preserving its magic.” Cullen smiled as he put his right arm around Tiatria's shoulder and pulled her in close. "We also give gifts in thanks of Winter’s gifts.” Tiatria looked at her left wrist as she gently rubbed it. "The last time I celebrated it with my clan Tahl’rail gave me a bracelet." Cullen saw her fighting back the tears.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen remembered Tiatria mentioning him a few times. An elven man from her clan she once loved and was meant to marry from her clan. He died at the hands of Shemlen as he fought to rescue her.</p><p> </p><p>"A bracelet? I don't think I have ever seen you wear such a thing."</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, "I burned it the night I started my journey to the conclave."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he kissed the side of Tiatria's head. Cullen wanted to bring her back to happier thoughts. “So your clan gave gifts in their celebrations? That sounds beautiful. Something I would have truly would have liked to have seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's right hand rubbed the side of Tiatria's head as Cullen helped her lay back and they snuggled. Cullen closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He felt something drop on his left side. He picked it up with left hand. It was his lucky coin. Tiatria dropped it as she fell asleep. He put it in his pants' pocket for safe keeping. He then snuggled in for the night, for when morning came he was going to talk to Leliana and Josephine, to see what could be done about putting some of Tiatria’s Dalish traditions into the celebration.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria woke up the next morning on her left side hearing the baby starting to fuss. She was on her tummy on Cullen’s chest. He had his hands around her so she didn’t somehow slide off. Tiatria bit her lower lip gently as looked at his hair.  She always knew Cullen had curly hair, that’s where Amaila seemed to be getting it. He just styled it every morning to tame it but this time, it looked really funny. Cullen’s face was turned towards her and she kissed his lips as she touched the left side of his face. He didn’t open his eyes right away but she could tell he was waking up from it. Tiatria sat up and put her hands on the baby. Cullen moved his hands away so she could take Amaila. Cullen opened his eyes to see Amaila having breakfast and he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning” he yawned.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen got up and walked over to the dresser and looked into a mirror. “Maker’s Breath!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria laughed, “I rather like it, you should leave it like that for today and let everyone see where our darling girl gets her hair from.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen turned around looking at her as she curled up a little. She knew that look, it was amorous and she could hear a low growl coming from his chest. His muscles were tense.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled as she looked at him, “I have the baby!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked Tiatria with a smile and sprung jumping onto the bed wrapping his arms around her. Tiatria laughed as he peppered her with kissed all her cheeks. They both laughed as he sat back onto his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen bent down and kissed the baby’s head. “As much as I would love to show everyone where she gets them, I think I should have a commanding presence. Keeps the men in line that way, I don’t think they would take me seriously if my hair was thick with curls!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria gave a mischievous smile, “Maybe if you had a bow?” Cullen’s eyes flashed with horror as she laughed and he tickled her.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen shook his head as he laughed getting off the bed and prepared himself for the day. Once Cullen had his coat and armor on he bent over and kissed a sleeping Amaila’s forehead and Tiatria’s sweet lips. “I will check on you both later.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded and watched him turn around, “Cullen” He turned back looking at her. “Happy Satinalia”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's face soften as his amber eyes melted looking at her. He knelt down on his knee and took Tiatria's right hand and kissed it for a moment. He then looked at her as he held her hand in both of his.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Satinalia Sweetheart.” He then rose to his feet and gently released her hand and went down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen went into Josephine’s office and didn’t see her there so he headed into the War Room. He found Leliana there, she was looking over a few notes. She noticed Cullen out the corner of her right eye and lowered down the letters. His eyes lightened as he gave a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's hands on his sword’s pommel, “I talked to her last night and she told me of the wonderful traditions her clan used to do around this time.” He looked at Leliana, “Can your scouts look for a magnificent Evergreen tree?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana smiled, “Of course Commander, it’s a simple enough task.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen gave a nod, “Good, I will send a few of my men with you to chop it down and bring it back to Skyhold." Cullen smiled as looked at them."Also Tiatria clan celebrated by giving gifts just like we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine held her hands together as her eyes lit up! "Oh how wonderful! We will have a magnificent celebration as we all give gifts!" Cullen realized he was going to have think of a good gift for the woman who he loved more than anything and gave him, his beloved daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then put his left pant pocket, he opened his hand and looked at his lucky coin.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at him, "What are you doing with that? The Inquisitor rarely lets that out of sight or grasp for that matter."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Josephine "She dropped it last night in the bed when she fell asleep."</p><p> </p><p>Leliana looked at him, "It would be a shame if she ever lost it. She'd be heart broken."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen's lit up as an idea hit him, he bobbed his left hand up and down. "Leliana, I think you just gave me an idea for a gift for her!"</p><p> </p><p>Josephine's face showed concern, "Are you sure that's wise? She is very attached to that, maybe you should tell her you have it first."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her, "I think it would be better if I can keep it a surprise for her!" Cullen then left in a hurry as the girls watched him.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine sighed, "Why I am I getting a bad feeling about this?"</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, Josephine walked into Tiatria’s bed chambers. “You sent for me Inquisitor?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine was shocked to see Tiatria standing on Cullen’s side of the bed holding the bed post. She was bent over breathing hard as she looked at the desk. “Inquisitor? What are you doing?” Josephine questioned in a panic. Josephine hurried over and put Tiatria’s right arm around her neck. “Are you crazy? What if the Commander caught you? You need rest if you are to properly recover!” Tiatria still tried to get to the desk, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria walked to the desk and tossed the letters aside. Josephine could see she was looking for something. “Where is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine looked at the desk moving some of the papers. “What are you looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s frustration grew as she shook her head. “Where<em> is</em> it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria started to cry as she pulled her arm away from Josephine. She pushed the papers away from the desk as she sobbed. Tiatria slowly fell to her knees, Josephine quickly grabbed Tiatria’s arms and helped her up. “What are you looking for?” Josephine helped Tiatria walk back to her side of the bed and get back into it.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria sobbed as she put her right hand over her eyes. “I can’t believe I lost it! Cullen will be so upset!” Josephine sat on the bed’s edge looking at her. Tiatria lowered her hand as she struggled to hold back the tears. “I lost the coin Cullen gave me when he took me to the lake. I have always kept it, it means everything to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine held her friend’s hand in both of hers. “I’m sure it will turn up. Maybe you dropped it somewhere and just don’t know it.” Josephine turned her head around scanning the floor. “Do you want me to look?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “No, you’re probably right that it’s somewhere here and I can’t see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria then picked up Amaila who was wrapped in a blanket for warmth as she slept. “I wanted to know how our arrangement was coming a long.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled, “I received word that they will be here by tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Good, and he has no idea?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine shook her head, “No. You, Leliana and I are the only ones aware of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine walked closer to the bed. “May I?” she asked her eyes begging for a peak at the baby as she bit her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria brushed the blanket out of the baby’s face better. Josephine’s face lit up with excitement, “Oh Inquisitor, she’s beautiful beyond compare! Cullen must be beyond proud.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Yes, and protective.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine laughed, “I can imagine! He’ll have the whole army at the ready when it’s time for her to date.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “Oh, don’t remind me! I feel bad for any boy who wants Amaila's affection. Cullen will put him through all kinds of torturous training before he can even get to her.  Or while he waits for her to get ready.”  </p><p> </p><p>Both women laughed until Tiatria started to groan in pain. “Are you still in pain?” asked Josephine showing some concern.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine bent over to grab some pillows to proper up Tiatria better. Tiatria adjusted herself better till she was comfortable. “Should I get a healer?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “No, I’m just still sore.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave a comforting smile, “I can imagine. Being in labor while battling Corypheus and then nearly losing your life  while giving birth. You were either incredibly brave or incredibly mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled, “Can I say a little bit of both?” Josephine could see Tiatria starting to tire.</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled, “I should go, is there anything you need?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Josephine, “I am hungry can you bring me something to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled, “Yes of course, I will see something to drink is brought to you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Cullen went into the undercroft and saw Harritt working on some armor. He heard the door open and turned around seeing Cullen. Harritt stopped, “Ah, I have you’re order Ser!” He put his hand in his apron and handed Cullen his order.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he looked at it, “It’s perfect” he looked at Harritt as he turned and smiled. “Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen came out of the Undercroft as Josephine closed the door to his bed chambers. “Ambassador? Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine smiled, “Yes, you’re wife needed me for some minor affairs. She is quite grieved over the loss of her coin though. Maybe you should-”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at her with a small smile, “She’ll love it, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine had a worried look on her face. “I trust you, but I don’t think you know realize how much she loves it and how much it means to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen sighed as he looked into his hand, “This will make her happy I know it!”</p><p> </p><p>Josephine gave him an uncertain look with a slight moan. “Tell that to the mess in your room.”</p><p> </p><p>Joephine then walked away to tell the cooks about the Inquisitor’s order. Cullen looked at his bed chambers door and rubbed his neck. He knew if he went up there now he’d ruin his surprise for her before the party. He decided to stay out for now till it was time.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen noticed someone coming out with a tray of cakes. “You there! It’s not time for those!” His face showed his displeasure as if the man was one of his soldiers. He used his hands to rub his face in frustration. “Bull and Sera will eat them all before anyone gets a chance! Back to the kitchen with them!” Cullen barked.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen worked hard to finish up the final touches of the Great Hall. Josephine handled the food and wine preparations. Leliana put her spies to work into finding an Evergreen tree with Cullen’s men. It wasn’t until sunset that everything was ready. Cullen walked up to his bed chambers, he saw the papers on the floor. He looked at Tiatria who was sleeping, her face turned facing him, her arms wrapped around Amaila who was on her chest. Cullen slowly walked up to the bed and knelt down next to Tiatria. Cullen smiled and gently kissed her lips. His left hand gently touching the top of her ebony hair. Tiatria slowly opened her eyes seeing him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “I have a surprise for you and the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at him confused, “What? I don’t understand.” Cullen helped Tiatria sit up with the baby in her arms. “What’s the surprise?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “I’ll have to take you outside for you to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria shook her head, “I can’t, I look terrible and the baby”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “Don’t worry about it, I will help you get you both get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen helped Tiatria get ready, he helped her bath and washed her hair. He brushed it and gave it a simple style with braids on the sides and tying the ends behind her head. Tiatria looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Cullen used a red ribbon to tie it together.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know how to style hair so well?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled, “I would often help my sisters Rosalie and Mia with their hair.” Tiatria lowered her head as she smiled. Cullen gave a small laugh, “Don’t move!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen then helped Tiatria into a deep red velvet dress that was set off the shoulder. Cullen then picked up Amaila and unwrapped her from her blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at her, “Come on peanut. It’s time for your bath.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen took off Amaila's diaper and placed her in the wash basin with warm water.  Tiatria smiled as she watched Cullen as he talked to her as he gently washed her. Amaila started to make slight noises as he wet her hair and belly. Tiatria loved seeing the gentle side of Cullen and Amaila definitely brought it out in him. After a moment Cullen picked Amaila up and grabbed a fresh towel and placed it around her. He kissed the right side of her head. Cullen had set out a pretty white dress for her. He put her on the bed and gently dried her. Cullen talked to Amaila as he slipped the dress on her over her head. The sleeves fit well enough but the length covered her feet. Cullen then sat on the bed holding her in a sitting position against his left arm. Cullen used the towel to dry Amaila's hair.  Cullen used a brush and his knowledge of curls to style her hair. He gave Amaila to Tiatria and then lifted them into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the bed chamber opened and Tiatria was taken back, she had never seen the Great Hall in such magnificent splendor.  It was decorated top to bottom with Evergreen and ribbons. Tables with all kinds of food and sweets. Barrels of wine next to them. Several tables were placed out with chairs and plates. She then noticed at the base of the steps an Evergreen tree with gifts underneath it. Cullen looked at her as he saw the tears form in Tiatria's eyes. Tiatria saw everyone standing in front of it as she started to sob.</p><p> </p><p>“HAPPY SATINALIA!” shouted everyone, clapping as they cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria noticed that her throne had been moved from the steps from its usual place. It was placed at the bottom of the steps and next to the tree. Cullen gently sat Tiatria in it kissing her head,  Sera walked up to Tiatria looking at the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Sera had hands on her hips leaning over, “Hmmm…That ain't right is it? The half babies aren't meant to have pointy ears! What's wrong with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Sera looked at Cullen suspicious, “You sure you're the Daddy? With it being all...elfy?” She looked at Tiatria, “Or was it egghead? Haha! Oh shit! Imagine if it was eggy!” She stood up laughing till she stopped and up her right index finger up to her chin. “Wait...don't...that's weird."</p><p> </p><p>Cullen roared in anger as Bull wrapped his arms around Cullen's chest. “HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!” Tiatria looked at her baby gently touching her left cheek with her right thumb. Tiatria looked at Cullen out of the corner of her right eye. Cullen’s face was red hot, Bull had a hard time holding on to him. “SHE IS MINE AND ANYONE WHO SAYS DIFFERENT-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cullen” Cullen looked at Tiatria his face still red. “Let it go." Cullen looked at Sera as he stopped struggling.</p><p> </p><p>Bull let him go and Cullen straightened his coat, he gave Sera a nasty look. “If you ever say such a thing again!” he growled in a low tone.</p><p> </p><p>Sera just looked at him as she shook her head. “Sorry Daddy didn’t mean to get your breaches in a bunch!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen watched Sera walk away as he resisted the urge to throttle her. Cullen turned around looking at Tiatria who had her head down but was still looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked over to her and knelt down looking at her. “Don’t let that fade touched elf get to you. I know Amaila’s mine.” He looked at the baby as he gently rubbed her head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all that matters to me.” said Tiatria, “Don’t let her take away from this happy event. I want to enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled as he stood up, “Can I get you something to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “I’m starving!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone danced to lively music, drank, ate, Tiatria showed everyone how to write their wishes and tie them the branches of the tree. Everyone admired the baby, Dorian gave fashion tips, Varric told the baby stories. Cole seemed to understand Amaila simple thoughts and the two seemed to respond to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night Josephine whispered into Tiatria’s ear and she nodded with a smile. Josephine clapped gaining everyone’s attention. “It’s time for the present exchange!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gathered around the tree and looked for their names. Varric laughed when he found he got a gift from Cassandra. Varric never thought he’d see the day when Cassandra would give him anything but grief.  Cassandra gave annoyed look when she realized she got a gift from Varric too. She knew it could have been anything!</p><p> </p><p>As everyone opened their gifts Cullen walked up to Tiatria and knelt down in front of her. Cullen smiled as he showed her a small box. “What is this?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took it from Cullen confused, he took the baby from her. “I believe it’s your first Satinalia gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at the box as she slowly opened it. She burst into tears looking at her gift. Tiatria looked at Cullen then at her gift. Cullen looked at her, “Are you okay? Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria nodded, “I love it!” She picked it up into her right hand. It was her coin that Cullen had given her. It was made into a pendant necklace. “I thought I lost it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen could see the relief in Tiatria's face as she sobbed. Cullen took the necklace from her and put it around her neck. “This way, you can always have it with you and never fear of losing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria feverishly kissed Cullen as she held onto the pendant in her right hand. Cullen used his left hand to cup her right cheek and wipe away from her tears.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria smiled at Cullen, “For such a special gift, I must give you one just as special.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria held up her right hand looking behind him. Cullen turned around seeing something that surprised him. There walking into the Great Hall was his Sisters Mia and Rosalie and his Brother Branson. Cullen stood up looking at them as he held the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Mia smiled, “Hello little brother, we figured if you weren’t going to write us and tell us about your family then we would come and see it for ourselves!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at his Tiatria who smiled at him. “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen walked over to them Mia and the others fawned over their new niece. Tiatria noticed a singular present still remaining under the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria saw Leliana nearby, “Leliana” she turned around, “Inquisitor?” Leliana walked over to her. “Who is that present for? Tiatria questioned.  </p><p> </p><p>Leliana knelt down and picked it up. It was a medium size box wrapped nicely in with a pink ribbon. Leliana read the tag, “It’s for Amaila.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria’s face lit up, “Oh? From who?”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana shook her head, “It does not say” both their faces became concerned. Leliana looked at Tiatria, “Should I open it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at Cullen who was showing their daughter to his family and smiling. He was totally distracted at the moment.  Tiatria nodded as she looked back at Leliana. Leliana pulled the ribbon and took the lid off the box. Leliana pulled out a beautiful soft pink blanket.  Pinned to the blanket was a note.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria took the note off the blanket and read it. “Atisha Theneras”</p><p> </p><p>The color left Tiatria’s face, “Do you want me to look into this?” asked Leliana.</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at her, “No, he meant it as a gesture of good will. Nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria crumbled up the note as Cullen turned around and brought his siblings over to meet their new Sister-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen saw the blanket, “Who is that from?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiatria looked at it, “Leliana and Josephine.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen smiled at Leliana as she stood next to Tiatria with her hands behind her back. “Thank you Leliana, it’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Leliana smiled, “You’re welcome.” She looked at Tiatria as she stepped away.</p><p> </p><p>That night was the happiest Satinalia anyone had in a long time. By the time the party had ended everyone was drunk, fat and happy. Cullen’s siblings loved Tiatria and wished to stay for a few weeks to get to know their new family members.  Everyone would remember this would remember this Satinalia for a long time to come.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few months later, Cullen got a letter who from Leliana who became Divine. She took the name Divine Victoria. She had disbanded the circle of magi which did make Cullen happy in part due to the fact Cullen knew Amaila wouldn’t be sent to one when she came to her power. He read the letter as he descended the stairs. Amaila was sitting on his right forearm munching her tiny fingers. In the letter she reassured Cullen that she would never allow the Chantry to pursue or hunt his daughter when she came into her powers.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen stopped at the bottom at the bottom of the stairs, letting the parchment roll up. He kissed his daughter on the forehead knowing she was safe.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen opened his to get the shock of his life. “Sweet Maker King Alistair!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Cullen was the King of Ferelden who gave him a smile. "Hello Commander! I came to extend my congratulations to you and the Inquisitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him seeing he had a small party with him minimal guards and few servants. “I was making my way back to Ferelden from seeing the Empress when I decided to ditch my highly curtailed escort and came here. These guys insisted coming with me, you know me being King and all.”</p><p> </p><p>Alistair looked at the baby, “Is that her?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen nodded, “Yes, Sire”</p><p> </p><p>Alistair held out his hands, “May I hold her? If that’s alright?” Cullen stepped forward and handed the baby over.</p><p> </p><p>Amaila gave happy noises, Alistair smiled at her. “Does she have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him with a name, “Amaila, Sire.”</p><p> </p><p>Amaila grabbed Alistair nose and tried to eat it.  “Does it taste like cheese?”, he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Alistair sat on the Inquisitor’s throne and put the baby on his lap. He was amazed by her beauty. He tickled her chin and looked at Cullen “She’ll be a Mage you know? You can sense it if I can!” Cullen nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Alistair smiled, “She has nothing to fear from me or my kingdom. I remember you when I came to help the Circle in Ferelden.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen’s face showed a flicker of remembrance, “Yes, I remember that’s when you and Amalia were just Wardens, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Alistair laughed, “Yes, the good old days." Alistair could see some pain in Cullen’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him, “How is she? I heard that you and her…were together.”</p><p> </p><p>Alistair looked at looked at Cullen, “She’s fine, I haven’t seen her for a while. I do get letters from her time to time. She hasn’t found any clues on how to stop the taint.” Cullen nodded and Alistair looked at him for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Alistair remembered Amalia telling him about her and Cullen on their travels together.</p><p> </p><p>Alistair sighed, “I heard you left the order after many years of loyal years of service.” Cullen looked at his daughter. “I hope you were able to beat that pesky lyrium habit with minimum trouble.” Alistair immediately switched the subject when he realized he hit a nerve. “Funny how we never met or ran into each other in our Templar training? The stories I could tell you of my training!” Cullen was rather thankful that the Maker took pity on him and kept them a part. He would have gone insane if they trained in the same Chantry.</p><p> </p><p>Alistair started to bounce Amaila on his knee Cullen looked worried. Alistair smiled at the baby, “I rather love babies! The Queen and I are trying have a few before the taint takes me. Truth be told I rather have a child with Amalia though.”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen knew that he and Amalia’s lives were now so vastly different. He had his life with Tiatria and Amaila and her with Alistair. But hearing those words still mad Cullen want to punch Alistair in the gut. Even if he was the king of Ferelden. The baby started to laugh,</p><p> </p><p>Cullen started to get even more nervous, “Your Majesty maybe you-” Alistair then raised her over his head “NO WAIT!”</p><p> </p><p>Too late! Alistair was covered, Cullen covered his eyes with right hand, “I tried to warn you, Tia just fed her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alistair lowered the baby onto his lap, “That’s okay, it smells better than what’s been coming out my kitchens these days. That’s just my luck anyhow. Can someone get me a towel?”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at him, “Of course”</p><p> </p><p>Cullen looked at Alistair as he took the baby from him. “Let one of my people show you to the baths.”</p><p> </p><p>Alistair handed him back the towel. "That would be appreciated."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>